Dragon Ball: Alma y corazón
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Gokuh y Vegeta murieron en la batalla contra Cell. Años despues, Gohan trabaja como maestro y tiene que verselas con dos alumnos muy especiales.
1. Introduccion

INTRODUCCION

Cell había regresado. Aun después de que Gohan había logrado que expulsara a #18 de su cuerpo. Aun después de que perdió el control y había estado a punto de explotar y destruir la Tierra. Gokuh tuvo que teletransportarse con el al planeta de Kaioh Sama, sacrificando su vida. A pesar de todo el androide había podido regenerarse y regresar. Lo primero que hizo fue matar a Mirai Trunks, y Vegeta se puso furioso. No le importo nada y se lanzo contra el monstruo.

Toda su furia, todo su poder, fueron inútiles contra Cell. El androide, después de un intercambio de golpes con desventaja a Vegeta, lo envío varios metros a lo lejos y se preparo a terminarlo con un disparo de energía. 

Malherido, Gohan se impulso hasta quedar frente a Vegeta, salvándolo de la muerte. ¿cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar?

Cell se disponía a acabar con todos y con la Tierra con su propia versión del Kame-hame-ha. Gohan estaba herido de un brazo, tras el, Vegeta no podía levantarse, y el resto de los guerreros z se sentían completamente incapaces de vencer a semejante monstruo.

Fue cuando Gohan escucho la voz de su padre.

Con una sola mano, el joven semi-saiyajin juntó toda la energía que pudo. Apoyado por su padre desde el otro mundo, lanzó el ataque mas potente que jamas había hecho.

Hubo un instante, en el que Cell hubiera podido rechazarlo.

El príncipe de los saiyajin, herido en su orgullo, se levanto con sus ultimas reservas de poder, voló hacia Cell y se coloco a su espalda, disparándole con todas sus fuerzas. El ataque de Gohan incremento su poder y el androide exploto.

Desgraciadamente Vegeta estaba demasiado cerca y murió junto con Cell.

Después de la batalla, Gohan y el resto de los guerreros Z fueron al Templo sagrado a que Dende les curara las heridas y a utilizar las esferas del Dragón.

El primer deseo fue revivir a todas las víctimas de Cell. Pudieron comprobar que había funcionado cuando el cuerpo de Trunks comenzó a moverse y el muchacho despertó un poco aturdido.

Pero el dragón no pudo resucitar a Gokuh ni a Vegeta.

Ya todos se preguntaban que podrían hacer para traerlos de regreso, cuando les llego un mensaje de Kaioh Sama: No debían revivirlos. Enma Daioh Sama se había cansado de su ir y venir de un mundo a otro y pidió que se quedaran en el otro mundo, y los dos saiyajin no habían tenido mas remedio que resignarse.


	2. La inutilidad de los uniformes

CAPITULO 1

LA INUTILIDAD DE LOS UNIFORMES

DEDICADO A:

GOHAN, IRIS Y SAKURA McCARTNEY 

Gohan entro al salón, puso su portafolio en el escritorio y espero pacientemente a que llegaran los alumnos. Estaba muy emocionado ya que era su primer día, era la primera vez que daba clases. Rió pensando que cuando joven no había asistido a la escuela ya que su madre se había ocupado de su educación en casa, y ahora, ya adulto por fin iba a la secundaria, pero a enseñar. Los jóvenes de segundo grado fueron llegando poco a poco, los muchachos con unos horribles uniformes de color obscuro y las chicas con los típicos uniformes de marinero. Conforme llegaban, saludaban respetuosamente y buscaban un asiento.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que sonara la campana. Gohan estaba a punto de pedir a algún alumno que cerrara la puerta, cuando se escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillo y en el umbral apareció un alumno rezagado, se quedo ahí unos instantes tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Gohan se quedo de piedra, no solo por la repentina aparición del joven quien lanzaba miradas al interior, al maestro, a los demás alumnos y al letrero que indicaba el numero de salón y el grupo, pero lo que en realidad impacto al maestro fue que aquel muchacho era idéntico a Vegeta.

Era exactamente como Gohan alguna vez imagino como seria Vegeta a los 14 años. No era muy alto, ni tan fornido como la ultima vez que lo vio, ni tenia todavía esas entradas. Iba vestido de jeans azules, camiseta negra, chamarra de mezclilla desabotonada y tenis blancos. Con la mano izquierda cargaba su portafolios y con la derecha se apretaba el pecho tratando de recobrar el aliento.

El salón entero guardo silencio, solo se escuchaban los jadeos del recién llegado. Hasta que finalmente:

- D... disculpe (agh) ¿puedo (arf) pasar? (han)

- Errr - contestó Gohan -. Si, adelante.

El muchacho volvió a mirar a los demás, entro y se dirigió a uno de los dos asientos vacíos que estaban al fondo del salón. Se sentó con cuidado lanzando miradas medio furibundas a su alrededor.

Gohan se levanto para cerrar la puerta personalmente.

"No es posible, es él, es Vegeta." Cerro los ojos un instante, tratando de sentir el Ki "Es muchisimo mas débil que antes, pero es el mismo ¿Cómo...?"

A medio camino hacia la puerta, escucho con claridad lo que parecían ruedas moviéndose a toda velocidad, después un rechinido de frenos y una figura paso velozmente frente a la puerta, cuando hubo desparecido se escucho casi inmediatamente un ¡CRASH! y un gemido de dolor. Fracciones de segundo después la figura reapareció a la puerta y todos pudieron verla con claridad. Fue cuando Gohan casi se va de espaldas, porque frente a el tenia nada mas y nada menos que a su padre.

Solo que en ese momento aparentaba casi 14 años, vestido con un pants negro y sudadera también negra con mangas blancas, el conjunto le quedaba un poco grande. Estaba equilibrado sobre un par de roller-blades y por seguridad llevaba rodilleras y coderas. En la espalda traía una mochila y en la cara la expresión de alguien que ha chocado con una pared.

Todos los presentes lo miraban con la boca abierta, todos excepto la versión joven de Vegeta que lo miraba con seriedad. El patinador se enderezo, miro al maestro, carraspeo sonoramente, y en ese momento, sonó la campana.

- (Rayos) ¿Puedo pasar?

"¡Arghhh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Papá? ¿Eres tu? ¡¡Es increíble!!"

- Si - dijo en tono frío -, cierra la puerta por favor.

Con el suave sonido de sus ruedas, se dirigió derecho hacia el final del salón y se dejo caer en la silla vacía junto al compañero que había llegado poco antes que él.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? - le preguntó.

- Una construcción... tuve que dar un rodeo - explico mientras forcejeaba para quitarse los patines y el resto del equipo, quedando calzado con unos tenis negros.

"Si esto es un sueño o una bromita yo..." pensaba Gohan, mientras hacia como que buscaba algo en su portafolios, aprovechando para percibir la energía del chico de los patines, confirmando su impresión: su padre había regresado. "No parece que me hayan reconocido, al reencarnar deben haber perdido todos sus recuerdos, ya no deben de tener la habilidad de percibir el ki, además, cuando murieron yo era muy pequeño."

Tratando de mantener la calma, Gohan intento proceder como lo había planeado: Primero que nada, presentarse ante sus nuevos alumnos.

- ¡Ejem! Buenos días.

Coro: Buenos días.

- Permítanme presentarme. Voy a ser su titular por este curso - escribió su nombre en el pizarrón -. Mi nombre es Son Gohan.

Una risita se escucho al fondo del salón. Gohan volteo en dirección del sonido y vio a la versión joven de Vegeta que tenia una expresión de que estaba de lo mas divertido, a su lado, el joven Gokuh ocultaba la cara entre las manos.

"¿Qué saben estos dos que yo no?" se pregunto Gohan.

- Esta es la primera vez que doy clases y espero que todo salga bien.

- ¿Es usted casado? - pregunto una de las chicas que mantenía una expresión como de embobada. Todo el salón la miró, en medio de la sorpresa por semejante audacia.

- (Gota) Si... y también tengo una hija.

Por todo el salón se escucho un murmullo femenino colectivo de decepción y alguien dijo: Pero si se ve tan joven.

- Y ahora, después de las preguntas personales voy a pasar lista... Veamos... - dijo poniendo la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja de asistencia - Akari...

- Presente.

- Arisawa...

- Presente.

Y así se fue llevando la lista de lo mas tranquilo, hasta que llego a un nombre que le llamo la atención.

- Ocean... ¿Gokuh?

- Aquí - contesto ¿Quién mas? Gokuh, y después de un silencio incomodo dijo -. Ese es mi nombre y no me diga que le suena raro si usted tiene uno parecido.

- Err (Gota). No, no me suena raro en realidad.

Poco después se encontró con el otro nombre importante:

- Saiko... ¿Vegeta?

- Soy yo - levanto la mano Vegeta -. Y no me pregunte de donde saco ese nombre mi padre.

- No, no. Esta bien. No tiene nada de malo.

"Ahora si creo que me volví loco. Son igual que antes ¡Hasta en el cabello y los nombres!"

Al terminar de pasar lista, Gohan tenia una pregunta que hacerles.

- ¿Por qué no traen uniforme como todos los demás?

Vegeta y Gokuh se miraron de reojo, hasta que el anteriormente príncipe de los saiyajin se levanto de su asiento y saco un papel de su portafolios.

- Aquí tengo el permiso del director, vale para los dos. Hasta incluye los patines de este - lo ultimo lo dijo indicando a su compañero con un movimiento de cabeza.

Gohan lo leyó, y comprobó que, efectivamente, era autentico.

- ¿Y por que no le dio uno a cada uno?

Gokuh se sonrojo ligeramente cuando Vegeta lo señalo despectivamente con el pulgar diciendo:

- Este baka pierde todo.

- Pero no tienes porque decirle así...

- El maestro tiene razón Vegeta, el que haya perdido un papel no significa que...

- No solo ha sido un papel - lo interrumpió Vegeta -. Y si eres un tonto, siempre tengo que andarte cuidando y además...

- Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente - intento poner orden Gohan, pensando en lo extraño que era tratar de disciplinar y enseñar a su padre y al príncipe Vegeta -. Y como esta tan ansioso de hablar señor... Saiko, va a tener el honor de ser el primero en leer el reporte que les dejo el maestro del curso anterior como tarea para las vacaciones.

Los maestros de primer año les habían dejado a todos la misma tarea; un reporte titulado: "¿Qué hice durante mis vacaciones?" ( N. de P. S.: Yo hice cualquier cosa menos un reporte).

Vegeta no perdió la calma. Tranquilamente extrajo de su portafolio unas hojas muy ordenadas que se notaba había impreso desde la computadora. Toda la clase volteo a mirarlo.

- (En fin, aquí va) "Lo que hice durante mis vacaciones" por Saiko.

"Mis padres decidieron que una manera sana de pasar las vacaciones de verano era que nos fuéramos de campamento. Así que hicimos las, maletas y tomamos el auto. Nos internamos por zonas poco pobladas, con abundante vegetación.

Llamo mi atención en particular una aldea perdida entre los bosques. Los habitantes rara vez habían visto un auto, no tenían luz eléctrica, ni agua potable, o pavimento. El hospital y la escuela mas cercanos les quedaban a kilómetros. El promedio de escolaridad es inferior al quinto de primaria. Su vida es muy dura, y todo es culpa del gobierno que actúa como si no existieran, y nos miente a nosotros diciendo que todo esta bien..." Y así por lo menos 10 paginas mas. Al final, Gohan sabia que Vegeta detestaba a las instituciones oficiales, los medios de comunicación encubridores y a la gente indiferente, y todas sus vacaciones se la había pasado quejándose de todos ellos.

Cuando por fin termino, se notaba que su compañero de al lado estaba haciendo grandes (GRANDES) esfuerzos para no dormirse. Un fuerte carraspeo del profesor lo hizo reaccionar. Gohan le envió una mirada de furia por una fracción de segundo. Pero recordar que era su padre, y la expresión de "¿Uh?" que ni muerto y reencarnado se le quita a Gokuh lo hizo tranquilizarse.

- Parece que aquí tenemos a alguien que también esta ansioso por leer su reporte. De pie por favor.

Gokuh comenzó a buscar apresuradamente en su mochila hasta encontrar un papel (muy) arrugado, lo aliso sin vergüenza, se aclaro la garganta sonoramente y:

- EN MIS VACACIONES YO... VI LA TELE. FIN.

Gohan: (Gota grande) ¿Nada mas?

- Eeeeeeee... - Gokuh saco una pluma de su bolsa y rápidamente garabateo algo en la mencionada hoja, al terminar leyó -: Y TAMBIEN HICE MI REPORTE.

Gohan: ... ¬_¬U

Al llegar el receso, Gohan se decidió dar una vuelta por el patio. Era bastante extenso y había una zona con pasto y arboles, bajo el mas grande se encontraban Gokuh y Vegeta compartiendo el almuerzo, sentados uno al lado del otro con un paquete de sadwiches entre ellos. A diferencia del resto de los alumnos que comentaban animadamente lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, ellos apenas y parecían darse cuenta que estaban cerca uno del otro. Vegeta escribía a toda velocidad en su computadora portátil y Gokuh se había puesto los audífonos de su discman, tarareando en voz baja.

Después de observarlos un rato, Gohan se dirigió a la sala de maestros para tomar una taza de café (Muy Cargado). Dentro se encontró a dos compañeros de trabajo, que habían ido a lo mismo, la señorita Sonoko y el Prof. Kane, los dos daban clase a los primeros años.

- ¡Hola! - lo saludo amablemente la Srita. Sonoko, una de esas maestras bonitas que abundan en el anime y que medio mundo lamenta que no existan realmente -. Así que tu eres el nuevo. ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día?

- Bien... supongo. Creo que estoy un poco nervioso...

- Ya se te pasara, hijo - le comento El maestro Kane, un hombre maduro, que se notaba había sido atleta en su juventud -. Y no dejes que los alumnos noten sus nervios, el chiste es no mostrar miedo... ni mostrar dolor...

- Lo dices como si el magisterio fuera una lucha o una tortura - lo interrumpió la Srita. Sonoko -. En realidad no es tan terrible.

Gohan se preparo una taza de café. Se sentó ante la pequeña mesa de los maestros.

- Hay algo que quiero saber, es sobre un par de alumnos, creo (ejem) que se llaman Vegeta y Gokuh ¿Alguno de ustedes los conoce?

La Srita. Sonoko soltó una risita y el Prof. Kane frunció el entrecejo.

- Yo le di clases a Gokuh el año pasado - dijo la maestra.

- Y yo a Saiko...

- De hecho, creo que somos los responsables de que se conocieran y se hicieran amigos.

- ¿Amigos?

- Creo que ya te diste cuenta - continuo la maestra -, de que los dos tiene caracteres muy diferentes. Pero han sido amigos desde que se conocieron el primer día de clases...

El primer día de clases del año anterior, uno de los primeros alumnos en llegar fue alguien que se distinguía de los demás por varias razones: en lugar de traer puesto el uniforme que exigía el reglamento, estaba orgullosamente (eso supuso la maestra) vestido con un uniforme de los Migthy Ducks, con todo y el logo del pato en el pecho, había llegado patinando (realmente patinando) y para acabarla estaba peinado (o despeinado, según se mire) de una manera muy particular. Antes de entrar al salón se detuvo en la puerta y pregunto:

- Buenos días ¿Este es el salón de Primero B?

- Si, es este - respondió la maestra.

- ¿Y usted es la maestra titular?

- Si, soy yo. Soy la profesora Sonoko.

- Mucho gusto, profesora - dijo el alumno saludando con una inclinación de cabeza -. Mi nombre es Gokuh. Disculpe pero... ¿Puedo tomarle una fotografía?

- (Gota) ¿Fotografía?

La profesora noto algo que tal vez se le había pasado mientras examinaba los patines, el pato y el peinado, Gokuh traía en sus manos una cámara fotográfica.

- Vera. Estoy haciendo un álbum, como hoy es mi primer día de clases estoy fotografiando todo lo que puedo.

A la profesora le entraron ganas de reírse y asintió. Después de tomar la foto Gokuh entro a su nuevo salón de clases y eligio una silla, a la que, antes de sentarse le tomo la correspondiente fotografía.

Una vez que hubo pasado lista y se hicieron las presentaciones, la Srita. Sonoko le pregunto a la pequeña mota verde-agua y blanco que sobresalía entre el mar de uniformes oscuros:

- ¿Se puede saber por que vienes vestido así y no con el uniforme?

- Pues porque ese uniforme no me gusta.

- ¿?

- Es incomodo ¿Sabe? Y además es muy feo. Por eso escogí este, no me negara que es mas bonito, y lo mas importante, me puedo mover con mas libertad y no me pica el cuello como el otro.

Ante semejante respuesta todo el salón se quedo en silencio. La maestra medito un momento, tuviera las razones que tuviera, tenia que obedecer las reglas, como los demás. Si los maestros no se mostraban firmes desde un principio, los muchachos se aprovecharían. Ella no quería un grupo indisciplinado, y tenia que dar un ejemplo de que podía ser amable y comprensiva, pero también firme cuando la ocasión lo ameritara.

- Acompáñame - dijo finalmente -. Quizá quieras comunicarle tu molestia por el uniforme al director.

Gokuh la siguió con la cámara en la mano, ya que aun no había tomado ninguna foto de la dirección.

Cuando el profesor Kane entro al salón se encontró con que ya había alguien dentro. Por un momento dudo que fuera un alumno porque no llevaba el uniforme, pero iba vestido de una manera muy formal, con todo y portafolios lo único que resultaba extraño era su cabello. Parecía que iba a una entrevista de trabajo, excepto porque en lugar de estar nervioso parecía aburrido. Apenas y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza cuando llego el maestro. Este, por su parte le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

- Jovencito ¿Se puede saber por que no trae el uniforme?

- ¿Uniforme? - murmuro entre dientes - 

- ...

- ¿Para que el uniforme? Lo siento, pero ya he pedido un buen argumento para llevarlo y nadie ha sabido darme uno. No le veo sentido. No tiene objeto. Me niego a llevar ningún uniforme - saco unas hojas engargoladas -. Quizá este pequeño ensayo le ayude a entender mi posición.

El profesor Kane le echo un vistazo al titulo: "Sobre lo absurdo de los uniformes" por V. Saiko.

- ... Y entonces mande a ese pequeño mequetrefe arrogante a la dirección con todo y ensayo - termino el profesor Kane.

- ¿Y luego? - pregunto Gohan.

- No los volvimos a ver, a ninguno de los dos hasta el día siguiente - dijo la Srita. Sonoko -. Se conocieron en la dirección y desde ese día son amigos, no sabemos lo que sucedió exactamente. Me atrevo a pensar que se llevaron bien y se aliaron, y como les funciono siguieron juntos.

- ¿Aliarse?

- Si muchacho. Debieron hacerlo para obtener esos condenados permisos especiales para no traer uniforme, y una disculpa por el día que perdieron, firmada por el mismo director.

La siguiente víctima... perdón, el siguiente sujeto de su interrogatorio, fue nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo director de la escuela. Se entretuvo pensando en algún buen pretexto para entrar a su oficina y preguntarle sobre Vegeta y Gokuh. A fin de cuentas se decidió por lo mas obvio. Rápidamente, antes de que concluyera el receso, paso como un huracán al lado de la atractiva secretaria personal del director y entro a la oficina.

- Disculpe señor director... - dijo Gohan entrando (muy propio el muchacho).

- Si ¿qué pasa? - pregunto el prof. Faure Dulles, director de la secundaria en cuestión, un tipo bajito y medio calvo, levantando la vista de los papeles en su escritorio, donde había también un florero y una foto de su esposa y sus dos hijos.

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerle, acerca de dos alumnos: Vegeta y Gokuh...

Al escuchar esos nombres, la cara del director cambio a rojo y luego a morado a toda velocidad. Si no fuera porque Gohan estaba entrenado para ver movimientos aun mas rápidos no lo hubiera notado. Con una voz pausada, como si nada hubiera pasado, el director dijo:

- Ah si, Ocean y Saiko. Muchachos tan agradables si me permite decirlo.

- ¿?

- Están en su clase ¿Verdad?

- Si Sr. Director, y tengo curiosidad. Sobre unos permisos firmados por usted.

- Como eres nuevo aquí, supongo que no sabes porque los tienen... - continuo el director -. Ese muchacho... Saiko... cuando se lo propone puede dar argumentos bastante contundentes... me enredo tan bien que... pues... tu sabes... y su amigo... es un chico muy agradable... je, je, je... creo que me deje convencer... además tenían muy buenos motivos... ¡Pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder! No tienes porque preocuparte sobre los demás. Ellos son la única excepción a las reglas y toda la escuela lo sabe - el director guío a Gohan hasta la puerta -. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo documentos que revisar y si no me equivoco, ya casi es hora de que regreses a tu salón.

Gohan salió de la oficina en el momento exacto en que sonaba la campana.

El resto del día, Gohan intento "conocer" mejor a sus nuevos alumnos. Vegeta seguía siendo arrogante y huraño, con una tendencia a tratar de demostrar lo equivocado del mundo. Gokuh todavía era bastante despistado. La mayor parte del tiempo se lo paso mirando el reloj y moviendo nerviosamente los pies, impaciente por que el día terminara. Las únicas ocasiones en que le cayo el veinte de que estaba en la escuela, fueron para hacer un par de chistes o alguna pregunta que demostraba que su cuerpo estaba ahí y su mente en otro planeta.

Cuando por fin se anuncio la salida, Gokuh y Vegeta salieron en estampida, tan rápido que Gohan tuvo la impresión de que quizá no hubieran perdido del todo su antigua fuerza y velocidad.

De camino a casa, los dos "amigos del alma" comentaban los aspectos de su primer día de clase.

- ¿Qué opinas del nuevo? - pregunto Gokuh.

- Ah, no lo se. Le falta carácter, si sigue así no le doy mas de un mes en su trabajo.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cielo? - pregunto Videl, cuando Gohan regreso a su casa. Con motivo de su nuevo trabajo, el y su familia se habían mudado de la montaña Paoz. Manteniendo la costumbre de ir los domingos a visitar a Chichi y Goten.

- Oh, muy bien. Creo que los muchachos y yo nos entenderemos bastante -, respondió alegremente.

Voz interior de Gohan: "¡Fue una pesadilla! ¡Una situación absolutamente increíble! Tengo en mi clase a mi padre y al señor Vegeta, y no tengo idea de cómo manejar este asunto. Nadie me dijo que hacer en estos casos."

Nota sobre este capitulo: ¡Hola! Segundo fic que escribo, se me hace un poco dificil ultimamente, pero voy a echarle todas las ganas del mundo. Esta vez quiero aclarar que lo mas dficil de todo fue buscarles apellido a este par de locos (ejem). Saiko, la verdad NO SE que significa, lo lei en una revista, es de el personaje de un manga que ahora no recuerdo, en el momento que lo escribi no sonaba tan mal, ademas necesitaba uno que comenzara con una letra que fuera despues de la "O" según el orden alfabetico. Y el apellido de Gokuh... pues sucede que vi la pelicula de George Clooney "Ocean's Eleven" ^_^. Me gusto mucho, realmente es como para regar rios de baba: George Clooney, Brad Pitt en uno de sus papeles mas simpaticos, Matt Damon y Andy Garcia vestido de traje *¬*, creo que ya me entendieron. Ademas esta la version original (que quiero ver) con Frank Sinatra y el resto del Rat Pack.

Tambien hay por ahí un par de guiños a Card Captor Sakura que espero les gusten. Y si no, pues para eso se puede dejar un review ^_^. Recuerden que a quien no habla Dios no lo oye.


	3. ¡Y ahora con ustedes el loro!

Una nota antes de comenzar. Por mas que me exprimí el cerebro, no se me ocurren nombres así como para grupos musicales, cómics, películas o libros en el Universo Dragonbolero para poner en este fic. No se que ideas tenga el Sr. Toriyama al respecto. Así que voy a mencionar libros, música y películas que existen en la vida real, para no complicarme la existencia. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia al respecto, puede decirla con toda confianza ^_^. 

Gracias a todos los que han escrito, esas reviews me animan a continuar (aunque también aumentan la responsabilidad ^_^). Espero también les guste este capitulo. Y si, las respectivas familias de estos dos pobres indefensos se van a enterar tarde o temprano de todo (ñaca, ñaca, ja, ja).

CAPITULO 2

¡Y AHORA CON USTEDES... GOKUH!!!!!!!!!!

DEDICADO A:

LALO (Co-fundador de la liga "Todos contra ese animalejo verde")

Martes. Soleado. Amanece y el sol entra por la ventana de un cuarto muy desordenado. Una figura de cabello alborotado duerme profundamente, envuelto en un grueso cobertor. Hay un pequeño escritorio debajo de un montón de ropa, revistas y Cds. Un librero lleno de cualquier clase de figuras de resina, mangas, películas, cuadernos, hojas sueltas con bocetos y no ningún libro a la vista. Las paredes están tapizadas de pequeños pósters y fotografías de los Rolling Stones, The Doors, U2 y Nirvana, que rodean humildemente enormes afiches de los cuatro grandes de Liverpool. En la mesita al lado de la cama hay un discman con sus correspondientes audífonos, un reloj de pulsera y un despertador con forma de balón de soccer. Al lado de la puerta esta la mochila, lista para ser tomada a la carrera. No se escucha ningún ruido, de repente, un pájaro comienza a cantar en la rama de un árbol cercano a la ventana, en cuyo cristal hay un hombre-araña de tela, adherido. Y después:

Hold me, Trill me, Kiss me, Kill me a todo volumen cimbra las paredes de la casa, asusta al pájaro y hace que Gokuh salte de su cama preguntando:

- ¿Cañonazos? ¿Una invasión? ¿U2?

Vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama con un suspiro de resignación. Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. Su mamá despierta y pone música a todo volumen mientras prepara el desayuno. Gokuh consulto el reloj y vio que no tenia caso seguir durmiendo, así que se levanto y se dedico a buscar su ropa entre todo el desorden. En cualquier caso, no vale la pena enojarse. Después de todo, el amor por la música era algo de familia. Aunque a Gokuh le gustaba mas la música cuando no lo hacia saltar de su cama hasta el techo.

Luna, la mamá de Gokuh preparaba el desayuno al ritmo de la canción. Le sonrió ampliamente a su hijo en cuanto este entro a la cocina. Gokuh le dio un beso en la mejilla y los dos se sentaron a la mesa, donde los platos vibraban y el café se revolvía solo por la potencia del estéreo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, hacia mucho tiempo que Gokuh había aprendido que sus pulmones no eran nada comparados con el aparato de sonido, y madre e hijo se comunicaban por señas.

Al terminar se despidió de ella con otro beso y se fue patinando a la escuela. Luna haría las labores de la casa antes de irse a dar sus clases del día.

En la puerta del colegio, Gokuh encontró a Vegeta esperándolo. Y aquí venia lo bueno: se había hecho el firme propósito de sacarle todas las palabras posibles a su amigo, aparte de alguna observación malhumorada o un sarcasmo. Y sobre todo, lograr que por fin lo llamara por su nombre en lugar de por su apellido o algún apodo que generalmente era "baka" (tonto).

Al ver al maestro nuevo, Gokuh sonrió. No sabia porque pero le agradaba bastante. Gohan superaba el terror de los primerizos, y el hecho de tener en su clase a las personas mas inesperadas. 

Llego el receso, al sonar la campana, todos los alumnos salieron, menos Gokuh.

- Si quieres puedes irte Vegeta yo te alcanzo después.

Vegeta le respondió con un gruñido, tomo su computadora portátil y salió del salón.

- Maestro - dijo Gokuh. Gohan estaba acomodando algunos papeles en su portafolios -. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Gohan lo miro sorprendido, tratando de controlar el temblor de emoción en sus manos y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Claro, adelante.

- Bueeeeeno. Vera, tal vez sea mi imaginación, creo que estoy un poco paranoico... pero me pareció que usted me estaba mirando demasiado ¿Hay algún problema?

"Claro que te estaba mirando. Tu no lo sabes, pero da la casualidad de que soy tu hijo. Eres la reencarnación del sayajin mas poderoso del universo que murió durante la batalla con el terrible androide Cell. Te he extrañado tanto..." penso Gohan. "Pero claro ¿cómo le voy a decir eso?" 

- ¿Maestro?

Gohan carraspeo antes de contestar.

- Lo que pasa... es que... me recuerdas mucho a alguien...

- ¿De veras? ¿A quien? - Gokuh tenia esa expresión de niño curioso que lo hace ver tan adorable.

- Pues... a mi padre... 

- ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué?

- Físicamente... eres... algo... parecido... además, el también se llamaba Gokuh...

- ¿Me lo jura? ¡Y yo que siempre pense que era el único loco con un nombre así!

- ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre?

- Es... una larguisima historia, no nos alcanzaría el receso para contarla. Además, Vegeta me esta esperando.

- Tal vez... podrías contármela en otra ocasión... un día de estos... después de clases...

- Invíteme un helado bien grande y le cuento todo cuando quiera ^-^

- ¬_¬U Lo voy a pensar..

Gokuh salió del salón, y Gohan se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no se había movido de la puerta.

Esa misma tarde después de clases.

Gokuh: ¡Wow! ¡Es la primera vez que veo un helado de este tamaño! ¡Y con tanto jarabe de chocolate y crema batida encima!

La madre de Gokuh era la tercera hija de una familia de seis hermanos: cinco mujeres y el menor, un hombre. Sus padres eran bastante conservadores, soñaban con que sus cinco hijas se casaran con "gente decente" y que el muchacho fuera abogado o medico. María, la mamá de Gokuh, por ser la hija de en medio no le prestaban mucha atención, divididos entre las exigencias de las mayores, los berrinches de las menores y consentir al hijo.

Tan solo comer todos juntos en la misma mesa, le representaba una verdadera tortura. La hermana mayor llorando por el novio, la segunda gruñendo, las dos menores peleando y arrojándose comida, el hermano gritando y pidiendo a berridos "su" postre o alguna cosa semejante. La mamá atendiendo a toda velocidad al niño y el padre refunfuñando atrás del periódico o viendo la televisión a todo volumen para intentar acallar el ruido.

Al cumplir 17 años decidió que se le había agotado la paciencia, tomo su bolsa, empaco algunas cosas y se fue sin despedirse, dejando una nota que en pocas palabras decía: "Me largo, no soporto esta casa". Por la confusión de tener tantos hijos (ya ven, hay que planificar), los papas tardaron dos días en darse cuenta de su desaparición y para entonces ella iba a medio camino de una comuna hippie. Al llegar se cambio el nombre por uno extraño que SI le gustara y juro que jamas iba a volver a utilizar el anterior. Y fue ahí donde conoció al padre de Gokuh.

James, el padre de Gokuh era el único hijo de una familia de millonarios dueños de una cadena de televisión (entre algunas otras cosas). Consentido y mimado por toda la gente a su alrededor, preparado desde chico para heredar la fortuna. Como todo joven con dinero, se divertía a todo lo que daba en fiestas y reuniones. Al salir de la universidad, decidió tomar unas vacaciones como despedida para su vida de joven y para relajarse antes de tomar un puesto en la compañía. Sus padres le regalaron un jeep y se fue con unos amigos a la mansión de la familia en la playa a organizar una fiesta y pasársela bien durante todo el tiempo que les fuera posible. Por el camino encontraron una camioneta descompuesta y a varios "melenudos fachosos" tratando de repararla. Por curiosidad decidieron ayudarlos, y hacerles la platica. Los melenudos de la camioneta iban a una comuna hippie y James se intereso bastante por la descripción que le hicieron. Les dejo el jeep a los amigos y la autorización de que se divirtieran como se les diera la gana en la mansión, y se trepo a la camioneta diciendo que los veía en dos meses. No lo volvieron a ver en varios años, ya que en la comuna conoció a la mamá de Gokuh.

Luna de Hielo, anteriormente llamada María, conoció a Halcón del Sur, anteriormente llamado James en la comuna hippie. Se la pasaron bastante tiempo haciendo el tonto, preparando pan, aprendiendo pintura y cerámica, y cultivando su propio alimento. Sin comer carne, ni ver televisión, ni usar agua caliente. Sobre todo, sin ver a su aplastante familia. Para los dos representaba la libertad. Nada de hacer lo que los padres les habían dicho desde siempre: algún día te casaras y tienes que darme muchos nietos, vivir a unas cuadras de la casa paterna y visitarnos todos los domingos y dais festivos. Si estudias tienes que estudiar lo que YO te diga y ayudar en el negocio familiar. Al diablo, voy a vivir con alguien hasta que me canse, en una camioneta de camino a cualquier parte, tal vez tenga algún hijo o tal vez no y volveré a ver a la familia un día de estos.

Entre tanta gente se encontraron, se cayeron bien, se gustaron y decidieron que los astros habían condicionado su encuentro (esto ultimo es una manera de decir que se enamoraron, y mucho). Después se dieron cuenta de que había mundo aparte de la comuna, pidieron prestada una camioneta a un tipo que estaba ahogado en substancias y decidieron vivir su amor en el camino. Sus respectivas familias tardaron años en encontrar su rastro. Para ese entonces ya habían tenido un hijo al que llamaron Gokuh. La razón del nombre es muy sencilla. Estando embarazada, Luna tuvo un sueño, en el que un misterioso hombrecillo con cabello de cuerdas de guitarra, dientes de teclas de piano, que comía arroz usando unas batacas como palillos le dijo con la boca llena: "Vas a tener un niño y se llamara Gokuh". "Gracias hombre" le respondió agradecida.

Halcón se preocupaba por su reciente y creciente familia, a veces se preguntaba si la fiesta y estas larguisimas vacaciones baratas les iba a durar por siempre y que seria de su hijo. Cuando por fin los encontraron, Gokuh tenia alrededor de siete años, sabia leer, escribir, hacer cuentas, tocar la guitarra, pintar, hacer figuritas con cerámica, y varios misterios del zodiaco, la adivinación, la quiromancia y algunos conocimientos académicos que muchos niños aprenden hasta varios años después, porque sus padres lo dejaban saciar su curiosidad con todo tipo de libros, revistas, cosas de la naturaleza y acribillando a preguntas a toda la gente que se cruzaba en su camino; aparte de algunos rudimentos de mecánica automotriz (que eran indispensables ya que la camioneta se les descomponía a cada rato). Para sus padres era el centro del universo, y como lo criaron casi a la intemperie, sin reglas y sin regaños (ojo, eso no significa que lo consintieron demasiado), era un niño inocente y alegre, con una gran capacidad de confiar en la gente. (N. de P. S.: Creo que me pase en esta descripción, pero si se lee rápido no se nota.)

Sus respectivas familias, al enterarse de con quien estaban viviendo sus retoños, sin casarse y sin tener una casa decente, con un niño que estaba en edad de ir a la escuela y no lo habían enviado, ni registrado en ninguna parte (legalmente no existía), se reunieron en "consejo" (única vez que se reunieron sin intenciones de matarse entre ellos) y decidieron persuadirlos y llevarlos por el buen camino. Después del lavado de cerebr... digo, de algunas platicas y recomendaciones, Halcón volvió a usar el nombre de James y regreso a la casa paterna a ocupar el puesto que llevaba años esperándolo. Su familia considero que su pasado hippie y su compañera y el niño eran vergonzosos, le suplicaron que los tuviera ocultos el mayor tiempo posible mientras inventaban una historia y le buscaban una esposa mas de acuerdo con su nivel, que le ayudara a educar a su heredero correctamente. Esa fue la única cosa que no consiguieron. La pareja se caso legalmente en el primer registro civil que encontraron. Luna se negó terminantemente a ir a vivir con su familia política, y tampoco regreso a casa de sus padres. James le consiguió una casa en una ciudad cercana a donde vivía con su familia para que se instalara junto con Gokuh. Extrañamente, ahora que estaban legalmente unidos en matrimonio, eso los distancio mucho y pasaron largas temporadas sin verse, el padre ocupado en los negocios y la madre consiguió un trabajo enseñando pintura y cerámica. Para Gokuh fue un cambio casi traumático, al ver a sus padres separados y el tener que ir a la escuela. Pero afortunadamente tuvo mucha ayuda.

A Gohan le hubiera gustado saber que clase de ayuda, pero para eso, dijo Gokuh, serian necesarios otros helados mas o menos del mismo tamaño. A las preguntas sobre Vegeta, le respondía diciendo que eso era algo que tenia que tratar con él.

- ¿Y te pasaste toda la tarde hablando con el maestro? - le pregunto Vegeta.

- Si.

- ¿Y que demonios es lo que quería saber?

- Ah, pues muchas cosas. Me preguntó sobre mi nombre, donde he estado viviendo, como es mi familia y...

- ¿Y para que diablos quiere saber todo eso?

- No lo se. Creo que es porque yo le recuerdo a su padre...

- Eso es un pretexto imbécil. No se que se traiga entre manos, pero por si las dudas, aléjate de el. Se me hace un sujeto muy sospechoso...

- A mi me parece una buena persona.

- A ti el diablo te parecería una buena persona...

Piccolo tenia los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa digna de tomarle una foto después de hablar con Gohan.

- ¿Qué... dijiste...? ¿Puedes... repetirlo por favor?

- Señor Piccolo... ya se lo dije. Mi padre y Vegeta están en mi clase. Yo tampoco lo puedo creer.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? Se supone que son sus reencarnaciones... ¿Estas absolutamente seguro?

- (Suspiro)

Nota: ¡Lo se! ¡Soy malisima para poner nombres! María puede ser por una y mil razones (por una canción de Café Tacuba por ejemplo) y James por Jame-me-mes del equipo Rocket (¡Que ha sido vencido otra veeeeeeeeeez!). En cuanto a sus apodos... pues no tengo disculpa, pero hasta ahora mi Beta no se ha quejado ^_^.

Todavía falta por salir mas parentela (¡Uy! ¡Sálvese el que pueda!) tanto de Vegeta como de Gokuh.

Se aceptan sugerencias de nombres raros, grupos musicales o donde me doy un tiro para no seguir escribiendo.


	4. Presentamos con orgullo a ¡Vegeta!

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews (graciasgraciasgracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Por ahí, ¿Verdad que Ocean's eleven es sensacional? ^_^)

CAPITULO 3

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NOS ENORGULLECE PRESENTAR A... ¡VEGETA!

DEDICADO A:

LA E. N. P. #3 "JUSTO SIERRA" U. N. A. M.

Es de mañana, ya han pasado varios días desde esa conversación pagada con un helado gigantesco. Inicio de las clases del día. Sonido de platica de muchachos. "Buenos días, profesor". Sonido de ruedas. Entran Gokuh y Vegeta al salón. Gokuh saluda amablemente y con una sonrisa, "Buenos días". Vegeta quiere fulminar a Gohan con la mirada y gruñe "Buenos días".

- ¿Qué tendrá en mi contra? - se pregunta, sorprendido por su hostilidad. Y no es nada mas contra el. Casi no habla con nadie mas que con Gokuh.

Suena la campana del receso, unos minutos después de que todos salgan del salón se escucha un incesante tecleo. Tac, tac, tac, tac. Es Vegeta con su computadora. ¿qué tanto escribirá? Gokuh no le quiso responder cuando se lo pregunto, dice que tampoco lo sabe, pero es posible que este mintiendo.

El director da un paseo por el patio, echándole un ojo a los alumnos. Se detiene frente al árbol que le da su sombra a Gokuh y a Vegeta. Si estuvieran ahí un poco mas de tiempo alguien los podría considerar parte del paisaje. Gokuh todo amabilidad le hace preguntas sobre la familia. Vegeta increíblemente también sonríe un poco y participa en la conversación. ¿Qué será lo que hay entre ellos? El profesor Dulles parece interesado en lo que escribe Vegeta y este, sin ningún problema lo deja ver la pantalla. El director asiente y se muestra muy sorprendido, aunque no tanto como Gohan que los observa a la distancia con una tonelada de preguntas encima. Después, el hombre mayor se retira dejando a los muchachos charlando.

Ese día tocan actividades deportivas. Los alumnos se dirigen al patio de nuevo para ver al profesor, un tipo enorme con un gigantesco bigote negro como el de Mr. Satán. 

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! - se queja Vegeta mientras Gokuh lo va empujando por la espalda. Gohan los mira conteniendo la risa. Gokuh se da cuenta y explica:

- Es que no le gusta el béisbol.

- ¿Por qué no lo publicas en el periódico? ¡Ya cierra la boca! - Vegeta siguió avanzando apretando los dientes.

El salón quedo vacío, Gohan ocupaba el tiempo calificando reportes. Riendo suavemente al recordar a su "padre" mientras empujaba a Vegeta. Con una gota enorme al ver la mas reciente tarea de Gokuh. Una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno, arrugada, con manchas de tinta y un montón de faltas de ortografía. Contrastaba enormemente con el de Vegeta, impecablemente impreso. ¿Acaso en esta ocasión nació pegado a esa computadora? Apenas ahora vio que la soltaba por un momento. El maestro de deportes ya debió de haberle llamado la atención y por eso no se la llevo.

De pronto tuvo una idea. Rápidamente se levanto y fue al asiento de Vegeta. La computadora esta ahí. La abrió y la encendió, esperando que no necesitara una contraseña. Afortunadamente no. Tal vez a Vegeta no le gustaría que cualquiera leyera lo que escribía, pero le daba pereza inventarse una contraseña. Inspecciono muchisimos archivos de texto hasta encontrar algunos que le llamaran la atención, fue por su portafolios, saco un disco y los copio, sintiéndose culpable, pero su curiosidad era muy fuerte.

Esa noche, de regreso en su casa, abrió los archivos que había bajado, como lo supuso al revisarlos por primera vez, se trataba de un diario. Un diario extenso, penso, no acabaría de leerlo esa misma noche.

Los padres de Vegeta eran abogados (N. de P. S.: Si, abogados, guarden esas armas por favor) igual que los abuelos y como el lo seria algún día. Se habían conocido en la escuela de leyes desde donde fueron grandes rivales, eso continuo mientras trabajaban en el mismo bufete. Estaban fuera muchas horas al día y apenas y veían a su único hijo. Alguna vez habían llevado asuntos de la Corporación Cápsula y fue donde el padre escucho el nombre de Vegeta. Le pareció interesante y decidió ponerle así al primer hijo que tuviera. Su familia lo tacho de loco por la única excentricidad de su vida. Vegeta a veces también se preguntaba por que el destino lo había castigado con semejante nombre, y con ese cabello que por mas que lo intentaba no se acomodaba de distinta manera, pero ni hablar. 

El primer recuerdo de su infancia era su abuela paterna. Era Navidad y en atención a su pequeño hijo, sus padres habían decidido tomarse un descanso e ir a visitar a la abuela. Vegeta recuerda perfectamente estar en la puerta de la casa y a la señora gritando: ¡¿Ahí esta ESE niño?! Desde entonces le quedo claro que su abuela lo detestaba, pero no sabia porque. 

Como sus padres no estaban la mayor parte del tiempo (y ni como encargárselo a la abuela) a Vegeta prácticamente lo crió su niñera. Era una muchacha muy guapa, con una rizada melena pelirroja. Nan, quien estudiaba Ciencias Políticas y trabajaba como niñera para costearse los estudios. Era muy alegre y animosa, y en cierto aspecto fue el primer amor de la vida de Vegeta. Ella le enseño a leer y escribir desde muy pequeño, plenamente convencida de que mientras mas pronto aprendiera, mejor. De ella aprendió a poner las cosas en papel y darle cierto estilo. También aprendió algo que sus padres desaprobaban: una canción. Sus padres estaban convencidos que la música moderna era muy vulgar, y lo único que había para escuchar en la casa eran discos de opera y música clásica. A Nan eso le reventaba, pero solo una vez se atrevió a llevar uno de sus propios discos, su posesión mas preciada, según le explico al pequeño Vegeta. En ese disco venia una canción que Vegeta jamas había escuchado y que le encanto. Le pidió que la pusiera una y otra vez hasta que se la aprendió de memoria, pero nunca se atrevió a cantarla en voz alta ni a escribirla en ninguna parte para no olvidarla.

Nan termino sus estudios y tuvo que marcharse. Vegeta no acepto a ninguna otra niñera (Claro, de por si ya es difícil imaginarlo precisamente a ÉL necesitando una niñera). Sus padres finalmente desistieron de buscarle una y dijeron que el muchacho ya estaba muy grande para eso. Para entonces, el había decidido esconder el afecto que sentía por ella y olvidar la canción, sus padres tenían razón, la música moderna era muy vulgar.

En la escuela era huraño, dividido entre timidez y la creencia fomentada por sus padres de que la mayor parte de la gente era estúpida.

Gohan leía y leía paginas y paginas de quejas de Vegeta sobre sus compañeros y maestros, por lo menos durante la primaria, agradeciendo que mejor lo escribiera, porque si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta alguien ya lo habría matado ¿Qué opinaría de el ahora? Tal vez eso estuviera escrito mas adelante. También se sorprendía de encontrar por todos lados referencias a Nan. Aunque no lo admitiera jamas, era obvio que aun pensaba en ella. ¿Cuál seria esa canción que ella le enseño? Por ningún lado venia el titulo, ni parte de la letra, ni el autor o interprete.

Eso lo investigaría después. De tanto estar leyendo en la computadora le había dado sueño y le ardían muchisimo los ojos.

Al día siguiente Gukuh llego con una bandita adhesiva en la nariz.

- Pero ¿Qué te paso? - le pregunto Gohan.

Gokuh se le quedo viendo, se sonrojó, puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y le entro una risita tonta. Vegeta le dio unos leves empujones.

- Anda responde, que no te de vergüenza - como Gokuh no se decido a hablar y continuo riéndose, Vegeta pareció molestarse con el - ¡Entonces ya deja de reírte como estúpido y vamos a sentarnos!

Gohan: ...

Cuando por fin termino de reírse, Gokuh dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y durante largo rato tuvo una expresión de completa felicidad en el rostro.

A la hora del receso, Gohan volvió a la sala de los maestros por un café. Solo estaba la profesora Sonoko cuando el llego.

- ¡Buenos días! - lo saludo - ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Buenos días. Hasta ahora muy bien, gracias.

Ambos estuvieron tomando café y charlando hasta que la conversación cayo en Gokuh y su bandita.

- ¿Otra vez se lastimo la nariz? - pregunto la maestra -. Esos patines lo van a acabar matando.

Gokuh y Vegeta no estuvieron bajo el árbol como siempre. Gohan no los vio hasta que llego al salón, poco antes de que sonara la campana. Gokuh estaba dibujando algo en el pizarrón con unos gises de colores.

- Este color no me convence ¿Tu que opinas Vegeta? Creo que debería ser mas intenso.

Vegeta lo miraba con expresión de fastidio, a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle que Gohan entrara y los viera.

El dibujo en el pizarrón era un rostro. Todavía le faltaba mucho para estar terminado y no era nadie que Gohan conociera. El color sobre el que Gokuh preguntaba era violeta, con el que iba a iluminar los ojos del retrato.


	5. El marciano

CAPITULO 4

EL MARCIANO 

DEDICADO A:

MI POBRE BALTHASAR

Otro día de clases (N. de P. S.: Pues que mas se podría hacer, los muchachos van a la escuela y Gohan tiene que trabajar). El director había mandado llamar a Gohan a su oficina. Algunos minutos después regreso al salón.

- Silencio por favor. Pongan atención. Hay una pequeña sorpresa. Este día van a recibir a un nuevo compañero.

En la puerta apareció la figura de una chica de larga y espesa cabellera verde, ojos del mismo color, el uniforme completo y un moño rosa en la cabeza.

- Buenos días - saludo con un inclinación cortes y una voz muy dulce -. Mi nombre es Anglia. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Vegeta y Gokuh (saltando de sus asientos): ¡¡¡AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anglia: ¡VEGETA! ¡GOKUH-CHAN!

Gohan: ¡¡¡¿¿¿???!!!

La niña ingreso al salón prácticamente dando saltitos de alegría. Rápidamente se apropio del lugar mas cercano a los dos locos que habían gritado. El resto del salón los miro con estupor.

- ¡Me voy a sentar aquí, profesor! - anuncio.

- Esteeeee... ¡Si! Bueno... si te sientes cómoda...

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - le pregunto Vegeta entre dientes.

- Nos mudamos a esta ciudad, no sabia que ustedes vivan aquí. Pero me da mucho gusto ¿A ti no, Gokuh-chan? - dijo mientras se le arrimaba como gato, ante la evidente incomodidad del pobre muchacho.

Definitivamente la adición de Anglia fue una modificación importante a la rutina. Durante las clases, se escuchaba constantemente un "Ya suéltame, Anglia". En lugar de que Gokuh y Vegeta se quedaran plácidamente sentados a la hora del receso, se la pasaban brincando de un lado para otro tratando de evitarla. Gohan los vio dirigirse precipitadamente a la dirección y alcanzo a escuchar que los dos le exigían al prof. Dulles que la cambiara de salón.

- Lo siento muchachos, haré todo lo posible, pero no les prometo nada. Su grupo era el único que tenia lugar disponible. Además conozco a su madre, creo que nos meteríamos en muchos líos si la movemos y a ella no le parece.

Los muchachos salieron indignados.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ella? - se quejaba Vegeta.

- Esto tiene que ser una pesadi... - Gokuh fue bruscamente interrumpido por un par de brazos melosos que lo apretaron con fuerza del cuello.

- ¡Aquí estas Gokuh-chan! ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!

- ¡Nya! ¿Qué... haces... ? No puedo... respirar...

- ¡¿Acaso no lo escuchaste niña boba?! ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente!

Anglia y Vegeta se retaban con la mirada mientras Gokuh se ponía morado. Gohan penso que tal vez debería darse prisa en leer el diario para entender un poco mas lo que estaba pasando.

En cuanto sonó el timbre de fin de clases Vegeta y Gokuh salieron mucho mas rápido que de costumbre. Gokuh tomo rápidamente la delantera con los patines.

- ¡Espérame cobarde! - le gritaba Vegeta, tratando de alcanzarlo.

- ¡Gokuh-chan!

Gokuh patinaba a toda velocidad por las calles, volteando de vez en cuando para ver a una sonriente Anglia siguiendolo muy de cerca. Si que corría rápido. Vegeta iba atrás de los dos, a todo lo que podía tratando de rebasar a la chica.

De tan aprisa que iba no se dio cuenta de cual era la calle por la que había dado vuelta. Se entero de que había cometido un error al pasar como rayo frente a una conocida (para el) y gigantesca figura negra con marcas de fuego, a cuatro patas, mostrando amenazadores colmillos.

- ¡DOGZILLA!

El perro no tardo en levantarse y seguirlo, ladrando furiosamente. Gokuh penso que debía verse muy cómico: un tipo en patines perseguido por un perrazo, una loca y su mejor amigo al final, gritando quien sabe que. El aliento caliente del perro le cosquilleo la espalda, lo estaba alcanzando.

- ¡Mamá! - grito imprimiendo mas velocidad a sus ruedas con lo que consiguió perder solo a Anglia y a Vegeta, porque al perro todavía le quedaba bastante cuerda.

Piccolo en realidad no le creyó del todo a Gohan, quien sabe, a lo mejor por ahí hay algo sobre la falta de su padre que le afecto demasiado, así que decidió dar una vuelta para comprobarlo de cerca. Llego volando hasta la ciudad donde trabajaba su alumno, y aterrizo en una calle en donde no había nadie en ese momento. 

- ¿Dónde quedara esa escuela? - se preguntaba, pensando en como ir sin llamar mucho la atención (N. de P. S.: Un enorme hombre verde con antenas, capa y turbante no puede llamar tanto la atención ¿o si?). De pronto, sintió una energía débil, pero conocida que se acercaba a velocidad mas que aceptable - ¿Qué?

Lo vio dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle y dirigirse hacia el. Era un jovencisimo Gokuh en patines tratando de escapar de un gigantesco monstruo salivante, peludo y horrible. Piccolo vio todo en cámara lenta.

Gokuh dando la vuelta en la esquina.

Viendo hacia atrás, comprobando que el perro lo seguía.

Volteando hacia adelante para tratar de ver por donde va.

Poniendo cara de sorpresa al verlo.

Apretando los dientes tratando de tomar una decisión.

Tomando impulso.

Elevándose del suelo.

Extendiendo los brazos.

Cerrando los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

Cuando Piccolo se dio cuenta, Gokuh ya tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El namek no tuvo mas remedio que tomarlo de la cintura para alejarlo del perro. El animal se le acerco gruñendo y Piccolo lo miro enfurecido de tal manera, que lo asusto, lo hizo chillar y finalmente regreso por donde había venido con el rabo entre las patas (Es un decir porque es un Rottweiler, no tiene rabo).

- Oye - le dijo al tembloroso ovillo en patines que cargaba en brazos - ¿Estas bien?

- S-si - tartamudeo - ¿Y-ya s-se fue?

- Ya se largo (pausa) ¿Me sueltas?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Lo siento.

Gokuh separo los brazos del cuello del enorme guerrero, pero no bajo al piso, porque Piccolo todavía lo sostenía. Lo vio con atención, parecía que no había tenido tiempo de fijarse bien. De repente jalo aire, abrió los ojos como platos y se desmayo.

Vegeta seguía corriendo con muchisimo esfuerzo, tratando de averiguar donde había ido Gokuh.

- ¡Gokuh-chan! ¡Gokuh-chan! - gritaba Anglia.

- ¡Ya cállate y deja de molestar!

De repente vio algo que le helo la sangre, el enorme perro venia directo hacia el. Pero se dio cuenta de que no se veía tan grande como siempre. Iba encogido y chillando como un cachorro, paso a su lado sin prestarle atención y siguió hasta su casa.

"¿Qué pudo haber asustado así a semejante monstruo?"

Siguió adelante hasta que encontraron a Gokuh inconsciente en una calle desierta, no parecía haberse caído simplemente, estaba recargado contra una pared.

- ¡GOKUH-CHAN! - grito Anglia horrorizada.

- Esta loca me va a dejar sordo.

Ambos se acercaron al patinador, Vegeta lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente. A su lado Anglia sollozaba.

- ¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia! ¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia!

Gokuh abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta y sonrió. Lo segundo que vio fue a Anglia y por poco y se desmaya de nuevo.

- ¡Ocean! ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto Vegeta.

Gokuh tardo varios minutos en encontrar su voz. Al terminar de explicar lo sucedido ninguno de los otros dos le creyó. Vegeta y Gokuh siguieron discutiéndolo mas tarde, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable sobre lo que llamaron: "Encuentro demasiado cercano del tercer tipo con un marciano".

Nota sobre este capitulo: Apartir de aquí va a comenzar a darme vueltas la cabeza, girando 360 grados @_@, la proxima vez que abran un capitulo aparecera un letrero que diga "LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO".

Lo que sucede es que voy a incluir mas de lo que Gohan encontro en la computadora de Vegeta, lo que traera mucha confusion. Hasta ahora no he encontrado una forma satisfactoria de acomodarlo de tal manera que Gohan y quen lea este fic se enteren de todo al mismo tiempo, y ademas, continuar con la historia actual (¿Me entendieron? ¡Que bueno! ¡milagro! ¡milagro!). 

Agradecere cualquier llamada de atencion al respecto.


	6. La perdida de tiempo de las detenciones

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

CAPITULO 5

LA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO DE LAS DETENCIONES

__

DEDICADO A:

Enrique Rojas (el catedrático de la Beatlemania) y Manuel Guerrero, máximos jerarcas Beatles de México

Por fin después de estarlo buscando entre tanta queja y palabrería, Gohan encontró la respuesta a la duda de los permisos. Efectivamente Vegeta y Gokuh se conocieron el primer día de clases de primer año, en la oficina del director. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba escrito ahí.

El director no se encontraba en ese momento. Tampoco la secretaria así que no había a quien preguntarle nada ni con quien acusar a nadie.

- Espera aquí - le dijo a Vegeta el profesor Kane.

Vegeta se sentó en el enorme sillón frente al escritorio de la secretaria, muy molesto. Esa era la primera vez en esta vida que lo mandaban a la dirección.

"Ni es para tanto" penso.

Poco después, entro una maestra joven y bonita acompañando a otro alumno sin uniforme y de cabello alborotado, quien hizo lo mas raro que Vegeta había imaginado que se podía hacer en semejante situación: tomar una fotografía al entrar.

- Espera aquí - dijo la maestra al notar que no había nadie mas.

El recién llegado se sentó al lado de Vegeta y le dedico una gran sonrisa. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no tenia muchos ánimos para hablar así que musito "compermiso", se puso lo mas cómodo posible en el sillón, extrajo un discman de su bolsa y se coloco los audífonos. Eso fue suficiente para darle a Vegeta ideas para otro ensayo: "La perdida de tiempo de las detenciones" (nombre provisional). Por largo rato solo se escuchaba música a bajo volumen y el tecleo de la computadora. De pronto, Vegeta creyó escuchar algo mas. Dejo de escribir un momento. El otro chico noto su inquietud, se retiro los audífonos y apago el aparato. El ruido se hizo un poco mas fuerte, eran risitas ahogadas, parecían venir de la oficina cerrada. Con mucho cuidado, Vegeta se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Tentativamente movió la manija, comprobando que no tenia puesto ningún seguro. La empujo ligeramente milímetro a milímetro, hasta tener suficiente espacio para echar un vistazo. Se encontró con la gran sorpresa del director y su secretaria dándose un beso de telenovela. Por la fotografía enmarcada que estaba sobre el escritorio y el anillo en el dedo del hombre, le quedo claro que definitivamente no tenia porque estar haciendo semejante cosa.

Vegeta sintió un toque en el hombro. El otro chico también se dio cuenta y, mirándolo a los ojos, levanto ligeramente la cámara que le colgaba del cuello.

El director y la secretaria escucharon un "click". Salieron tres fotografías muy buenas: en la primera, el director se besaba con su secretaria. En la segunda los dos abrían los ojos sorprendidos pero sin separarse. En la tercera, ambos miraban hacia la cámara.

La muchacha dio un grito de asco y el director se puso blanco como papel.

Vegeta carraspeo y sonrío levemente, con esa media sonrisa que jamas en veinte mil vidas se le va a quitar.

- Pero que sorpresa ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - les pregunto el director.

- Desafortunadamente para todos, a el y a mi nos enviaron por un pequeño mal entendido. No pensábamos encontrarnos con algo así.

- Jovencito - le dijo el director al otro chico -. Has el favor de entregarme eso.

- ¿Mi cámara? ¿Por qué? Es mía y no tiene nada de malo.

- Lo que quiere decir - intervino Vegeta -. Es que a usted no le interesa la cámara si no el contenido. Tal vez yo pueda interceder por usted y lo convenza de entregarlo.

- Pero...

- Sabe ¿quiere que le hable honestamente? - le pregunto Vegeta con un tono de voz amable.

El director asintió con la cabeza. A su lado, la secretaria se preguntaba a donde iba a parar esto.

- La verdad no me gusta estar aquí, en esta oficina y creo que a el tampoco - señalo al chico de la cámara, a lo que este asintió silenciosamente -. Si por mi fuera no estaríamos aquí, nunca hubiéramos estado aquí y no volveríamos a venir aquí. Pero eso depende de usted ¿Entiende?

El director entendió.

- ¿Y por que están aquí, si se puede saber?

- Una pequeña diferencia de opiniones con nuestros maestros. Que, ya me doy cuenta, usted puede arreglar fácilmente. Se trata de la ropa que traemos puesta...

La secretaria escribió un par de permisos redactados por el director, en los que, en pocas palabras, les daba autorización para no traer el obligatorio uniforme, aludiendo motivos religiosos o algo por el estilo.

- Oiga - dijo tímidamente el fotógrafo - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Sr. Director?

- Adelante.

- Bueno... - comenzó poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza - lo que yo quería saber es... como ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, pues ya perdimos parte del día, y no vale la pena quedarnos por ese poquito de clase que vamos a tener ¿nos da permiso de irnos a casa?

En realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero la secretaria escribió rápidamente una disculpa a sus respectivos profesores, explicando que tenían que salir por una emergencia. El director firmo los cuatro papeles y el chico de los patines se lo agradeció amablemente. Con respecto a la cámara, llegaron a cierto acuerdo sin palabras y nadie volvió a mencionarla, ni a su contenido.

Vegeta y el otro muchacho salieron tranquilamente por la puerta principal, pensando en lo que había pasado y que hacer con su inesperado día libre.

- Oye - le dijo el muchacho -. No me presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Gokuh Ocean -. Dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Gokuh? ¿Ocean? - le pregunto estrechando su mano ligeramente, soltándolo tan pronto como pudo.

- Si - dijo incomodo -. Mi mamá tiene un par de ideas extrañas sobre como elegir los nombres. ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Saiko... Vegeta - le respondió Vegeta.

- ¬_¬U Pues la verdad los dos estamos en el mismo barco. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Pues yo voy a esperar cumplir la mayoría de edad para cambiarme el nombre...

- No. Me refiero a que hacemos hoy que no tenemos clases.

- Yo regresare a casa, tal vez encuentre algo que hacer ahí.

- ¡No inventes! Tenemos el día libre y tu quieres encerrarte en tu casa. Mejor vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- No se. A conocernos mejor. ¿Sabes? Ya nos conocemos a nivel cósmico, pero en este plano de existencia, tenemos mucho que hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que diablos esta hablando? - pregunto extrañado de que lo tomara de la mano y comenzara a guiarlo.

- ¿Te pierdo? No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar...

A Vegeta este nuevo personaje lo sorprendió muchisimo. Había conocido gente a la que consideraba tonta, pero a nadie tan... extraño. Como todavía era temprano no había muchos lugares a donde ir. Fueron a un parque a pasar el rato y conversaron. Vegeta comenzó a contarle sobre sus padres abogados, la abuela que lo detestaba y Nan, antes de detenerse bruscamente porque se dio cuenta de que jamas había querido hablar mucho con nadie, y menos con alguien que apenas conocía y muchisimo menos de algo tan personal. Gokuh fue quien se descosió hablando como tarabilla de su familia, el padre ausente, solo que no le menciono en que trabajaba, la madre que cree en los hombrecillos que se aparecen en los sueños, los abuelos que no pueden reprimir un gesto de furia cada vez que ven a sus respectivos hijos políticos, sus cuatro tías y el tío mas chico, y sus siete primas locas. Aunque de estas ultimas prefería no decir mucho, esperando que Vegeta nunca tuviera que conocerlas en persona.

Después de un rato, fueron a una cafetería que conocía Gokuh a comer pay de zarzamora y tomar una malteada. Faltaban todavía para que las clases terminaran y los demás salieran, Vegeta se encontraba muy a gusto, y sorprendido de estar tan cómodo en la compañía de este chico, y además, muy interesado en las anécdotas de la familia de Gokuh. Aunque mas que nada se debía a que le gusto escuchar el sonido de su voz, y no a que le importara mucho la gente que ni conocía y que no tenia muchas esperanzas de ver algún día. Gokuh hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. En un momento, el muchacho de cabello alborotado hizo un movimiento repentino para tomarle la mano y la examino con atención diciendo.

- A ver, déjame ver que tenemos aquí. Tienes unas vibraciones muy particulares. Las mías y las tuyas no chocan entre si, así que hay posibilidades de que nos llevemos bien - paso suavemente el dedo índice por las líneas de la palma -. Dice que tienes un carácter muy fuerte, pero escondes algo. También que va a haber una persona muy importante para ti, que va a ser lo que menos esperas. Vas a tener una larga vida y...

Vegeta tenia una gota en la cabeza, y miraba a Gokuh como si pensara que estaba loco.

- Eres extraño - comento en voz alta, interumpiendolo por primera vez en su inagotable blablabla - ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué hablas tanto conmigo y te interesas en mi si apenas te conozco?

- Te lo dije, no somos desconocidos. Este encuentro no fue ninguna casualidad, porque en el mundo no existen las coincidencias. Pudimos habernos conocido antes de nacer. En una vida pasada, o en el éter o...

- ¿Crees en esas patrañas de la reencarnación?

- No son patrañas... - de pronto se levanto ligeramente de la silla y saludo a alguien. Vegeta miro por el ventanal de la cafetería y vio a una mujer joven de cabello largo, vestida con blusa blanca y una larga falda, portando kilos de pulseras, anillos y collares, que los miraba sorprendida. 

- Hola - dijo alegremente Gokuh en cuanto la mujer entro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas en la escuela? - le pregunto la mujer.

- Nos han dado la fiesta - respondió sencillamente Gokuh.

- Ah, bueno. ¿quién es tu amigo?

- Su nombre es Vegeta. Lo conocí hoy en la oficina del director - Vegeta se levanto para saludarla.

- Mucho gusto.

- Vegeta, te presento a mi mamá. Luna.

Luna sonrío a un desconcertado Vegeta, quien nunca se imagino que Gokuh podría tener una madre tan joven, y que esta no le hiciera mas preguntas sobre por que no estaba en la escuela.


	7. El perro del record

Hola Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo, y para encontrar solución a situaciones que no acaban de cuadrar ^-^.

Elena: Me alegra que te hayas reído tanto (respira, respira), porque eso era lo que buscaba, matar a alguien de risa... ¡no! no es cierto.

Kaly: Gracias por tus comentarios ·///· ¿ya ves como me dejas? Luna, la mamá de Gokuh es un personaje que me saque de la manga, esta un poco basado en la mamá de Dharma en "Dharma y Greg" de hecho, este Gokuh reencarnado de quien estoy escribiendo tiene un poco de la misma Dharma, me gustaba mucho esa serie, como todo lo bueno, lo quitan de la tv T_T.

Kokoro-yana: Estoy muy bien, gracias. Para el siguiente capitulo, se sabrá la canción que aprendió Vegeta de niño, es una que a mi también me gusta mucho. El fisgón de Gohan (ejem) seguirá leyendo el diario de Vegeta, nada mas que hay cosas muy largas que voy a tener que poner aparte, como el especial de Navidad que espero poder subir pronto. No me molestan las preguntas, puedes hacer todas las que quieras sobre este fic.

Princess M@ko Chan: ¿Me pregunto si matar a la gente de risa procede?... O_O No, estoy divagando... Me da gusto que te hayas reído tanto. Piccolo si se va a enterar de su flamante apodo (pobre).

Landrover Koji: Si, va a haber un encuentro entre Vegeta, Gokuh e hijos, pero todavía va a tardar muuuucho. Claro que haré todo lo posible por continuar.

buffy_es: Estaba un poco indecisa con los nuevos nombre (apellidos) pero a fin de cuentas parece que si encajan mas o menos. Ocean's Eleven la vi dos veces en cine, despues la rente, no me ha cansado (¿quién podria cansarse de ver tanto galan en una misma pelicula?)

Alexa, MARIANA, polluela, Cinthya : Gracias por sus comentarios ·///·, que bueno que les haya gustado.

Eve-chan: Este niño Vegeta va para abogado... y sobre Gokuh, procurare seguir asi y no cambiar nada de su personalidad, aunque esta sea su reencarnacion y yo no sea Akira Toriyama. 

CAPITULO 6

EL PERRO DEL RECORD

__

DEDICADO A:

El ciber café only_master que esta enfrente de la biblioteca México, gracias por tenerme paciencia cuando me atoro al entrar a Internet.

Al poco tiempo, todos se acostumbraron a ver a Anglia colgando del brazo de Gokuh, y acabaron considerándola como alguna especie de accesorio, que venia incluida con mochila y una enorme lonchera. Hasta Gokuh pareció resignarse a que no se la podría quitar con nada. Vegeta y el habían intentado de todo menos agarrarla a golpes (porque son unos chicos decentes), y no tuvieron mas remedio que hablar y escribir menos, escuchar mas música, mirarla de mala manera y saquearle la lonchera. A la salida la llevaban hasta su casa y se aseguraban de que se quedara ahí y no saliera a seguirlos.

Vegeta estaba muy molesto con ella, pero se canso de pelearse con esa chica gritona. Gohan, aprovechando un rarisimo espacio en que lo encontró una vez sin Gokuh (y sin su accesorio) le hizo un comentario.

- Parece que Gokuh le gusta mucho.

- Esa niña boba pierde su tiempo. Ocean esta interesado en otra persona - le respondió un enfurruñado Vegeta sin mirarlo.

Gohan quedo tan sorprendido que olvido preguntar de quien se trataba. (Además, Vegeta primero muerto que decirle algo mas).

- En mi opinión no hay mejor día que el domingo - dijo Vegeta - ¿Sabes por que?

- Porque no vamos a la escuela - le respondió Gokuh.

- Efectivamente - Vegeta se veía bastante satisfecho -. Y lo mejor es que a esa tipa no se le ha ocurrido seguirnos esta vez.

Ese día habían decidido pasarlo en casa de Gokuh. Su madre tenia una reunión de su grupo de vegetarianos (^-^), y los muchachos estaban tirados en un sillón enfrente de la televisión comiendo helado a cucharadas directamente del envase, comenzando un maratón de películas rentadas, porque los domingos por la mañana no hay nada que ver. Acompañados por los dos gatos de Gokuh: Boba y Fett, echados en el regazo.

"En mi opinión los domingos son una pesadilla" penso Gohan. Estaba en casa de su madre, desayunando con toda la familia y amigos, tratando de recordar a que se debía que ese día se encontraran todos ahí. Su madre Chichi, su hermano Goten, su esposa Videl, su hija Pan, Bulma, Trunks, Ox Satan, Krillin, #18, Maron, el maestro Roshi, Yamcha y su gato, Uulong, y Mr. Satan.

Todo el mundo hablaba al mismo tiempo, menos los sayajin porque estaban comiendo, no es que eso importara mucho.

Gohan esperaba que no le hicieran preguntas sobre su trabajo, porque cada vez que lo hacían el rabiaba por contarlo todo. Aunque no sabia como podrían reaccionar, quizá su madre se colgara de la lampara y Bulma se quedaría de una pieza. Goten, Trunks y Pan, tal vez lo encontraran divertido e intentarían algún acercamiento ¿Qué pasaría entonces? 

Además había otro asunto. ¿Todavía conservarían su poder? Obviamente no podrían convertirse en supersayajins pero toda esa energía no pudo haber simplemente desaparecido. Y en caso de emergencia, como uno de esos tipos superpoderosos que quisiera conquistar la Tierra (o destruirla sin razón aparente) ¿qué harían? ¿Les pedirían ayuda o tratarían de solucionar las cosas solos? ¿Seria justo decirles la verdad y sacarlos de la vida normal y pacifica que ahora tenían solo para salvar al planeta? Quien sabe que harían unos niños inocentes si se enteran de que son los guerreros mas poderosos del universo. Eso podría salvarles la vida o destrozársela.

- Gohan...

- ¡¿Mande?!

- ¬_¬U Solo quería preguntarte si querías mas papas.

- Si, por favor Videl. Gracias.

Según el diario de Vegeta, que continuo leyendo ese domingo por la noche, el segundo día de clases los dos exsaiyajin se volvieron a encontrar a la hora del receso. Vegeta había elegido un árbol que le diera sombra, para escribir, y no pensaba moverse de ahí. De repente, sintió pasos en el césped y levanto la vista encontrando a Gokuh.

- Hola - lo saludo muy sonriente - ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

- Ocean.

- Mi nombre es Gokuh. Puedes llamarme así, con confianza.

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y no le dijo nada. Dividido entre su habitual desconfianza hacia la gente y la enorme curiosidad que le provocaba ese extraño sujeto.

- Bueno - continuo Gokuh al ver que no le respondía -. Me preguntaba si no querrías compartir el almuerzo -, se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza -. Lo que pasa es que mi mamá preparo sándwichs, pero creo que hizo demasiados y no me los voy a acabar.

Ese fue un gran pretexto, Gokuh en realidad podía acabar con esos sándwichs (y mas) sin ayuda, y esa no fue la única vez que compartieron el almuerzo. Todos los días estaban ahí abajo del árbol. Gokuh respetaba el hecho de que a Vegeta no le gustara hablar y prefiriera escribir. Esperando pacientemente a que quisiera decirle algo. Poco a poco llegaron a conocerse "en este plano de la existencia", aunque Vegeta nunca admitiría que el era lo mas cercano a un amigo que jamas había tenido. Pero supo que a Gokuh le pasaba lo mismo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - le pregunto sorprendido.

- Pues no lo se. Igual que tu, todos piensan que soy raro. Casi nadie me tiene mucha paciencia.

Vegeta SI que se sorprendió. Ocean se le hacia una persona agradable para el promedio, alguna vez se imagino que tendría montones de amigos y solo le hacia compañía para hacer su buena acción del día con alguien que estaba solo.

- No me molesta en realidad. Supongo que no se le puede caer bien a todos.

Vegeta guardo silencio.

Un día, al prof. Kane, se le ocurrió dejar como tarea un dibujo en un pliego grande de papel bond.

- ¿Un dibujo? - pregunto Vegeta alzando la voz.

- Si señor Saiko. Un dibujo para una exposición. Puede hacerlo solo o en equipo.

Ninguna de las dos cosas se le antojaban a Vegeta. En su vida había dibujado nada. Y no iba a pedir ayuda, no les tenia mucha tolerancia a sus compañeros y nadie le hablaba.

- ¿Tiene idea de a quien le esta pidiendo que haga eso? - dijo Vegeta espontáneamente. Ya después se preguntaría de donde habían salido esas palabras.

- Claro que si. Se lo estoy pidiendo a un alumno que va a tener que entregarlo si quiere una calificación.

Esa tarde, al salir de clases, Vegeta se encontró con que Gokuh lo estaba esperando, con todo el equipo de patinaje puesto. Saiko no tenia muchos ánimos para aceptar compañía y le pregunto bruscamente.

- ¿No te parece que los patines son cosas de chicas?

- Pues... no. A mi me gustan. Sirven para llegar rápido a todas partes.

- ¿En serio los llevas a todas partes?

- Estoy entrenando...

- ¿?

- Bueno... es algo que había discutido con mi instructora. Ella dice que quiere darle la vuelta al mundo en patines y yo quiero acompañarla...

- ¬_¬U ¿Entonces esto es por tu instructora?

- ^-^ Si la vieras...

Como en realidad ninguno de los dos tenían mucha prisa en llegar a sus respectivos hogares, dieron una vuelta por el parque. Mas tarde eso se convertiría en una costumbre.

- Oye, Vegeta...

- Mhp...

- Esteee... ·///· Bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso. Pero... ¿me ayudas con mi tarea?

- ¿?

- Lo que pasa es que la Señorita Sonoko nos dejo muchos deberes de matemáticas, y la verdad no soy muy bueno para eso... No sabia a quien pedirle ayuda y...

- Pero sabes dibujar... ¿Verdad?

- ¿Eh?

La clase del prof. Kane termino adornada por un extenso mural, ya que aparentemente "Vegeta" se emociono y utilizo varios pliegues de papel bond para hacer un paisaje tipo surrealista, con un montón de figuras ocultas en diversas partes del dibujo, algunas de las cuales solo se distinguían si el espectador se paraba de cabeza. Mientras que la señorita Sonoko se alegro de que Gokuh mejorara notablemente en matemáticas.

Ese trato ayudo a que se acercaran mas. Tanto que Gokuh convenció a Vegeta de ir a donde nunca antes había llegado.

- ¿Al cine?

- ¡Si! Están reestrenando una de mis películas favoritas y no quiero ir solo.

- A mi... no me gusta ir al cine... - dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿No? ¿Hace cuanto que no vas?

Vegeta apretó los labios. Sus padres nunca lo habían llevado, porque opinaban del cine lo mismo que de la música.

- Ándale... no seas malo... yo invito... también las palomitas... solo esta vez... ¿por favor?

Cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta, ya estaba apunto de entrar, esperando a que Gokuh regresara con las palomitas y los refrescos. Eligieron dos asientos en la fila siete. La película tardo un poco y la gente empezó a chiflar. Por fin empezó, después de los adelantos de las próximas películas y los anuncios de dulces. Vegeta se preguntaba "¿dónde diablos vine a meterme?" cuando aparecieron en la pantalla las palabras: "Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana..." Y cuando empezó la música, ya no se pregunto nada en absoluto. Es mas, internamente exclamo "¡Que buen sistema de sonido!", pero al terminar la función, se le olvido. Salió criticando el libreto y los errores de edición y continuidad. (N. de P. S.: ¡Por favor! ¡Guarden sus espadas láser! Algo malo tiene que tener esa película, y además eso demuestra que le puso atención)

Gokuh obviamente que tenia que defender "su" película. Prácticamente discutían por las calles los méritos y los errores de la proyección. Nisiquiera veían por donde iban. De pronto, Gokuh se detuvo.

- Dios mío ¿En que calle estamos?

- Ni idea.

Escucharon un gruñido grave.

- Ocean ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

- Si, creo que si. Ya se donde estamos. Y no deberíamos de estar aquí.

Gokuh estaba mortalmente pálido. De una puerta, salió una gigantesca figura negra y dientona. Era el responsable del gruñido. Vegeta leyó la placa que colgaba del cuello de la bestia, antes de que, sin provocación de ninguna clase, saliera corriendo tras ellos, ladrando furiosamente.

Vegeta y Gokuh: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gokuh contaba con la gran ventaja de sus ruedas, pero no iba a permitir que su amigo muriera solo. Sin ninguna delicadeza lo jalo del brazo. Vegeta nunca supo cuantas calles recorrieron a toda velocidad antes de perder de vista la perro. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento y tardaron mucho en poder hablar.

- ¿Qué... demonios... era... ese... monstruo...? - pregunto Vegeta jadeando recargándose en una pared.

- ¿Qué... no... leíste... su... placa...? - le pregunto Gokuh sentado en el suelo.

Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Decía... que... se.... llamaba... ¿Dogzilla?... ¿No... es... un... nombre... extraño... para... un... perro...?

- No... cuando... esta... registrado... en... el... libro.... de... los... récords... como... el... rotweiller... mas... grande... del... mundo...

- (Gulp) ¿Bromeas...?

- No... 

Algunas semanas después, saliendo del cine otra vez.

Vegeta: ¿Te fijaste en todos los errores que tenia esa película tan mal hecha? ¿Cuándo proyectan la tercera parte? ¿Seguro que el malo era el padre del bueno?

La primera vez que Vegeta fue a casa de Gokuh se sorprendió. Su mamá generalmente no estaba, porque tenia que trabajar. Eso no le resultaba extraño a Vegeta, sus padres nunca estaban. Tal vez pensaba que Gokuh vivía en un remolque o en una tienda de campaña decorada con artesanía hippie. La casa era bastante agradable y ordenada, muy bien decorada. Con grandes ventanas por donde entraba la luz. En el sillón mas grande, frente a la televisión estaban dos enormes gatos.

- ¡Hola pequeños! - los saludo efusivamente Gokuh cargando uno en cada brazo -. Vegeta, te presento a Boba (indicando a uno gris con el pecho y guantes blancos), y este es su hermano Fett (uno color caramelo).

- Boba... y su hermano Fett... ¬_¬U. Creí que no te gustaban los animales... después de conocer a...

- Los únicos que no me gustan son los perros rotweillers - aclaro -. Anda... carga uno... =^-^= - dijo acercándole a Boba.

- No creo que sea una buena idea... - Vegeta tomo renuentemente al gato con las manos, lo mantuvo alejado de su cuerpo todo lo posible (para que me entiendan, no sabe cargar un gato), como si temiera que le tirara la cara a zarpazos. El animalito lo miro fijamente. Vegeta hizo la prueba, sacudiéndolo arriba y abajo. El gato cerro los ojos un momento y maulló suavemente, encantado. 

"Este animal también es extraño. Todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño"

- Parece que le caíste bien - sonrío Gokuh -, ahora carga a Fett.

- Un gato a la vez... - dijo Vegeta abrazando a Boba, quien lo olfateo para familiarizarse con el y comenzó a ronronear.

La habitación de Gokuh no le gusto a Vegeta. A diferencia del resto de la casa parecía zona de guerra. Toda cubierta de pósters de gente desconocida para Saiko, se extraño especialmente de los pósters enormes de cuatro melenudos. Les dio una ojeada, trato de pensar en otra cosa y no le hizo ninguna pregunta sobre ellos.

Una vez, solo una vez, los padres de Vegeta vieron a Gokuh (y con eso tuvieron suficiente).

- Buenas tardes - saludo Gokuh alegremente.

- Buenas tardes - respondieron secamente los padres de Vegeta.

- Papá, Mamá. El es Ocean, un compañero del colegio.

Los padres escuchaban al hijo examinando al recién llegado. Gokuh le había confesado a Vegeta que le gustaba mucho el hockey (y el soccer y el basket, pero ese es otro asunto, además, en realidad nunca ha jugado hockey, solo lo ha visto por televisión) y traía el primer uniforme que llevo a la escuela (el de los Migthy Ducks). Los señores Saiko no quedaron bien impresionados por lo que vieron. Lo invitaron a quedarse a comer, a lo que Gokuh respondió entusiasmado (claro). Durante la comida le hicieron varias preguntas, confirmando la primera idea que habían tenido: este chico es una mala influencia.

- Entonces dices que tus padres están...

- ¿Eh? Pues papá no vive con nosotros...

- Separados entonces.

- Mamá dice que físicamente si, pero a nivel cósmico...

- (Ejem) Ellos se refieren al nivel físico... en este plano - le susurro Vegeta.

- Y ¿En que trabajan tus padres?

- Mamá Luna da clases de pintura y cerámica, y a veces yoga. Y papá la verdad no se exactamente. Alguna vez me dijo que jalaba cables.

- Ay, Dios mío - musito Vegeta tapándose los ojos.

- ¿Yoga? ¿Jalar cables?

- Si, pero lo que sea que haga papá no le gusta. Dice que lo que realmente le gustaría hacer es fundar su propia religión. Ya lo ha intentado, "Los Custodios de Jimmy" pero los únicos que lo seguimos fuimos Luna, yo, y un amigo de papá al que también le gustaba Hendrix.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- (Ejem) ¿Y tu a que quieres dedicarte en el futuro?

"Ay, por favor, no le pregunten eso" penso Vegeta.

- Pues todavía no me decido. Quiero tener mi propio grupo musical o pintar, o en el mejor de los casos tener mi propio cómic.

- ¿Cómic? ¿Grupo musical? ¿pintar?

- ¡Si! Un grupo musical pequeño. Presentarme en Pubs y lugares así. O ir en la camioneta de la familia por el campo y pintar paisajes. Y sobre el cómic creo que tengo algunas ideas...

"Ay Dios mío. ¿Por qué tenia que conocer a alguien tan sincero?"

- ¿Y acaso crees que puedes triunfar en ese medio, jovencito?

- Pues no seré Pedro Infante, pero creo que no canto tan mal. Y en cuanto a la pintura...

- En eso si es muy bueno - interrumpió Vegeta, para que no se le ocurriera además contar toda la historia de su cómic -. ¿Saben? Me ha ayudado con la tarea... ¿Me sirves mas mamá?

- A mi también, por favor. Si no es mucha molestia.

- Ya le he servido cuatro veces - murmuro la madre de Vegeta.

- Mi mamá nunca prepara este tipo de comida, porque es vegetariana.

- Conque vegetariana. - dijo el padre como si dijera el nombre de alguna clase de secta - ¿Y ustedes dos son muy amigos?

- ¿Vegeta y yo? ¡Claro! El universo conspiro para que pudiera conocer a alguien con vibraciones tan aceptables para mi aura...

- Y que yo conociera a alguien tan particular... - murmuro Vegeta resignado a lo inevitable.

Una vez que Gokuh se hubo retirado, Vegeta tuvo que soportar un difícil sermón.

- ¿Pero en que estas pensando al juntarte con ese muchacho? De verdad no te conviene. Es hijo de un chiflada, que vive separada de un tipo jalacables. No tiene ninguna ambición en la vida. Y habla de puras cosas raras que seguramente le enseñaron en la secta a la que pertenecen sus padres. 

- ¡Y como come! - añadió la madre.

- Es una mala influencia para ti. Yo se como terminan esa clase de personas. En terapia de rehabilitación o en prisión. No te criamos para que terminaras así. Tienes absoluta y terminantemente prohibido volver a hablarle ¿Me entiendes?

Vegeta: "¡Jah!".


	8. Canciones

CAPITULO 7

CANCIONES 

DEDICADO A:

Dos de los cuatro grandes que ya no están con nosotros.

"Gracia a Dios tengo bastante tiempo" pensó Gohan al continuar leyendo el diario. Llego hasta cierta parte MUY importante. Mas concretamente, a partir del ultimo día de noviembre.

"Que frío" pensaba Vegeta, sentado abajo del árbol, esperando a Gokuh a la hora del receso. Claro que nunca lo admitiría y se concentro en lo que estaba escribiendo. Después de un rato, se le hizo extraño no escuchar el ruidoso saludo usual "¡Hola Vegeta!" que generalmente respondía con un gruñido, o el ruido de un paquete de sandwiches abriéndose. Levanto la vista de la computadora y busco disimuladamente a Gokuh con la vista. (Recalco el disimuladamente, porque no vaya a creer Gokuh que Vegeta se preocupa por el)

Para su sorpresa, ya estaba sentado a su lado. Muy callado. 

- Ocean...

Gokuh volteo a mirarlo, con unos ojos muy tristes.

- Vegeta... - respondió sin ánimos.

Se miraron un momento. Después Gokuh abrió la boca ligeramente para decir algo, pero como que lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo.

Vegeta regreso a su computadora.

A la salida, Vegeta espero impaciente que Gokuh saliera, tardo mucho mas tiempo de lo usual ya que no venia con sus acostumbradas ruedas. Saiko tuvo de repente la absurda idea de que era una de las señales del Apocalipsis. El camino de regreso a sus hogares fue tan silencioso como el receso.

Eso se prolongo toda una semana. Gokuh llegaba tarde a la escuela porque su mamá dejo de poner música a todo volumen para despertarlo, no hablaba mucho, dejo su discman y sus patines guardados en casa, andaba para todos lados como autómata. Nada parecía poder sacarlo de su depresión y Vegeta no sabia que hacer, ni porque le molestaba el estado en que se encontraba Ocean "¿Será el clima? ¿Es de los que se deprimen en invierno?" se preguntaba. Hasta la señorita Sonoko lo resintió, y comento con el prof. Kane y el director Dulles, que sentía como que le faltaba algo. El director en persona se le acerco un poco a saludarlo y ver como se encontraba. A sus preguntas Gokuh respondía siempre que estaba bien.

Aun asi, Vegeta seguía acompañándolo hasta su casa en silencio. Cada vez que lo dejaba en la puerta de la entrada, tenia ganas de darle una bofetada a ver si así se le quitaba lo que sea que tuviera.

- Voy a regresar al rato, Ocean - dijo un día sin pensarlo mucho, ese fin de semana era particularmente frío y Gokuh tenia la expresión mas triste que nunca -. Tenemos que hablar.

- No voy a estar esta tarde - le respondió quedamente.

- No digas mentiras, en ese estado no sales de tu casa - le dijo con burla, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Gokuh no pareció notar el tono de Vegeta.

- Hasta el lunes - se despidió Gokuh dándole la espalda y entrando a su casa.

"¿Así tan simple? ¿Hasta el lunes? ¿Pues que se ha creído?" Vegeta daba vueltas en su casa como fiera enjaulada. "¿Qué demonios le pasa? Después de lo del director, después de arrastrarme al cine. Se me pega como tatuaje en los recesos, todas las tardes vamos al parque y... y... de repente me dice 'Hasta el lunes' como si le hablara a la pared de enfrente... Además ¿Por qué no me dice que tiene? ¿Qué acaso no... confía en mi?"

Vegeta reflexiono sobre esto ultimo. Pues el no le tenia mucha confianza a Ocean si tenia algún problema. Le ha hablado un poquito de su vida, su familia, y...

El que mas hablaba era Ocean... y Vegeta incontables veces le había respondido con un gruñido. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, aunque el si lo hacia e insistía en que dejara de llamarlo por su apellido. Nunca le había confesado que realmente disfrutaba su compañía.

- ¡Pues no me importa lo que diga! - dijo Vegeta en voz alta, buscando algo con que abrigarse para salir - ¡Voy a buscar a este inútil para que tengamos una platica EN SERIO!

Apenas iba por el parque, cuando lo encontró. Seguía haciendo mucho frío, Ocean tenia puesta una gruesa gabardina, y una bufanda blanca. Parecia esperar a alguien. Vegeta se detuvo a unos metros de el. Gokuh no lo notó

Después de unos minutos, Ocean se interno en una zona rodeada de árboles, Saiko lo siguió. Llegaron a un lugar donde se escuchaba música, había algunas personas sentadas en el suelo, reunidas alrededor de una mujer tocando la guitarra y cantando. Vegeta reconoció la voz y la canción, porque a pesar del tiempo nunca podría olvidarla.

Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today

- No es posible - murmuro desde donde estaba. Reconociendo no solo la voz. Ella seguía tal y como la recordaba. La rizada melena pelirroja seguía tan preciosa como de costumbre, y seguramente igual de suave. Lo único que le extraño fue verla tan pequeña, recordaba que era mas alta, hasta que lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que por un momento había olvidado que ya no era un niño.

- Vegeta... - escucho una voz suave - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Eh? ¿Ocean?

Ocean le esbozo una triste sonrisa desde donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Vegeta le obedeció en silencio, sin poder apartar la vista de la aparición.

- ¿La conoces? - le pregunto en voz baja a Gokuh.

- Un poco. La he visto un par de veces.

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron quedamente. Nan miro hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos y les sonrió. Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hace mucho... no la veía desde hace tanto tiempo...

- Hola Vegeta - lo saludo Nan -. Me sorprende verte. Has crecido un montón.

Vegeta se ruborizo ligeramente, sorprendiendo a Gokuh. Nan le dio la guitarra a alguien mas, quien toco otra canción.

Woman I can hardly express

My mixed emotions

At my thoughtlessness

After all

I'm forever in your debt

- Y bueno - comenzó Nan en voz baja - ¿Tus papas te dieron permiso de venir?

- ¿Eh? No... no saben que estoy aquí.

- Ah, ¿no? ¿Y quien te esta cuidando ahora? - añadió ella en tono burlón.

Vegeta puso un gesto serio, cruzo los brazos y respondió:

- Para tu información, ya estoy muy grande para eso...

Nan se rió quedamente.

- Y apuesto a que después de mi, no encontraron a nadie mas que quisiera cuidarte, eras muy latoso.

Gokuh los miro aparentemente encantado con la conversación.

- Y tus padres son muy quisquillosos para elegir a alguien que pudiera cuidar a su retoño. Alguna vez me atreví a hacer un comentario que creo les disgusto y me pidieron que me fuera...

- ¿QUÉ?

- Ssshhhh, no tan alto Vegeta - le pidió Gokuh.

- Pero yo creí que era porque habías acabado la escuela y tenias que irte.

- No, no fue así. Todavía me hubiera quedado mas tiempo. Y aun recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijeron: "Señorita, después de escuchar semejante cosa, sinceramente creemos que usted es una mala influencia para nuestro hijo."

Al terminar rió como si hubiera contado el chiste del siglo.

Close your eyes

Have no fear

The monster's gone

He's on the run and your daddy's here

Beautiful

Beautiful beautiful

Beautiful boy

- ...Y tampoco me permitieron volver a verte.. Después de un tiempo, creí que te habías olvidado de mi.

- Nunca... podría...

Al principio las personas reunidas se veían un poco tristes. Pero poco a poco se iban animando. Parecía como si la música les diera algún consuelo, en la pena que sea que estuvieran sufriendo.

- Ocean... - comenzó Vegeta - ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que tienes? ¿Y por que están aquí todas estas personas?

- Solo estamos recordando... a quienes que se han ido...

Love is real

Real is love

Love is feeling

Feeling love

Love is wanting

To be loved

- No te quise decir nada porque creí que te burlarías, Vegeta. Después de todo nunca los conocí en persona y no se de ellos mas de lo que han dicho. Y su música. Pero créeme que es importante para mi.

- ¿Y crees que soy de las personas que se burlan de algo importante? Como se nota que no me conoces bien. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto ¿entendido? - le dijo en tono severo.

Our life together

Is so precious together

We have grown - we have grown

Although our love is still special

Let's take a chance

And fly away somewhere alone

- Puedes comenzar por explicarme de quien se trata, pero... después de que Nan vuelva a cantar.

- Bueno - le sonrió Gokuh - Pero aun nos quedan muchas canciones, y se que a ti no te gusta mucho la música ¿no te aburrirás?

- No.

  
  
What I feel, I can't say   
But my love is there for you anytime of day   
But if it's not love that you need   
Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed   
  
Tell me, what is my life without your love   
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side   
  
What I know, I can do   
If I give my love now to everyone like you   
But if it's not love that you need   
Then I'll try my best to make ev'rything succeed   
  
Tell me, what is my life without your love   
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side   
Tell me, what is my life without your love   
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side   
  
What I feel, I can't say   
But my love is there for you any time of day   
But if it's not love that you need   
Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed   
  
Tell me, what is my life without your love   
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side   
Oh tell me, what is my life without your love   
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side   
  
What is my life without your love   
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side   
  
(fade:)   
Oh tell me, what is my life without your love   
Tell me who am I without you by my side 

En el camino de regreso a casa de Gokuh:

- Entonces es por eso que te pusiste triste desde hace una semana...

Gokuh asintió

- Eso si es tonto...

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Gokuh.

- ¿No crees tu que todo es parte de lo mismo, la reencarnación y que todas las cosas tienen que pasar? Además, estoy seguro de que nadie compone una canción para hacer que el resto del mundo quiera cortarse las venas, solo porque el compositor ya no esta...

- Es solo... que se les extraña... el mundo se siente incompleto sin ellos entre nosotros... y la forma en que se fueron... no fue justo... además... además... soy de los que se ponen tristes en invierno... ha de ser por el frío...

- ¬_¬U ¿Y tu mamá no vino?

- No. Ella prefiere pasar este día de otra manera.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Se encierra todo el día en su cuarto, se pone los audífonos y escucha sus discos una y otra, y otra vez. Habla con ellos, porque esta convencida de que la escuchan donde quiera que estén. Hay que darle de comer en la noche, porque sale muriéndose de hambre.

- ¿No se prepara ni una ensalada en todo el día?

- No.

- (En tono de burla) Y que ¿No cree que ya han reencarnado y tiene otras vidas en las que están haciendo cualquier otra cosa...?

- Tenemos la teoría de que ya han cumplido su misión en la Tierra y no necesitan reencarnar para seguir evolucionando - declaro Gokuh con suficiencia -. Para estas alturas ya deben ser dioses. No son como el resto de los simples mortales, que tenemos que regresar constantemente al plano físico...
    
    Back then long time ago when grass was green
    
    Woke up in a daze
    
    Arrived like stangers in the night
    
    Fab - long time ago when we was fab
    
    Fab - back when income tax was all we had
    
    Caresses fleeced you in the morning light
    
    Casualties at dawn
    
    And we did it all
    
    Fab - long time ago when we was fab
    
    Fab - you are my world you are my only love
    
    And while you´re in this world
    
    The fuzz gonna come and claim you
    
    But you mo better wise
    
    When the buzz gonna come and take you away
    
    Take you away
    
    Take you away
    
    The microscopes that magnified the tears
    
    Studied warts and all
    
    Still the life flows on and on
    
    Fab - long time ago when we was fab
    
    Fab - but It´s All Over Now Baby Blue
    
    Fab - long time ago when we was fab
    
    Fab - like this pullover you sent to me
    
    Fab
    
    And You´ve Really Got A Hold Me

fab - long time ago when we was fab

Al terminar de leer lo anterior, Gohan se quito los lentes, los limpio con cuidado con un pañuelo, reflexionando en lo mucho que habían cambiado este par a como los recordaba. Decidió seguir leyendo un poco mas. Cuando llego al relato de la primera Navidad que pasaron juntos fue donde si que se conmociono.

Nota sobre este capitulo: Las canciones pertenecen a dos de los cuatro grandes que se nos adelantaron en el camino, John Lennon y George Harrison. La que quiero resaltar en esta ocasión, es precisamente la ultima que aparece en este capitulo: Cuando eramos fabulosos, de George Harrison, porque el simple titulo me parece que tiene mucho que ver con la temática de la historia ^-^.

Despues de esto, voy a poner aparte un Especial de Navidad. Tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo. Toda la nueva familia de Gokuh reunida bajo un mismo techo.

Gokuh: ¿Es necesario?

P. S.: !Por supuesto! (aparte, en voz baja) Ya di lo que tienes que decir...

Gokuh: ¿Qué?

P. S.: (Todavía en voz baja) Ya sabes... pues eso...

Gokuh: Repito. ¿Es necesario?

P. S.: Gokuuuuuh ¬_¬

Gokuh: ¡Ya se! Digo los saludos y lo demás lo dices tu.

P. S.: ... ¡No! ¡Dilo todo! ¡Preséntate primero! ¡No seas maleducado!

Gokuh: (Ejem... ya que...) ¡Hola! ^-^ ¡Mi nombre es Gokuh Ocean! ^-^ ¡Tengo Catorce años y voy en segundo de secundaria! ^0^

P. S.: Dije "preséntate", no "imita a Sailor Moon" ¬_¬

Gokuh: ^-^ En esta ocasión quiero saludar a Las Juanas, gracias por sus comentarios (a Phoenix S.) ¿Vegeta y yo tenemos personalidades locas?

P. S.: Esteeeeeeeeee... dejemos esa pregunta sin contestar por el momento.

Gokuh: Tambien mando saludos a Kokoro-Yana, ¡Que bueno que te sigue gustando el fic! ^0^. ¿Qué si conocerán a papá? Mmmh... mamá y yo siempre esperamos que venga a casa para las navidades por lo menos pero siempre esta muy ocupado... aun así no perdemos la esperanza. "Jalacables" fue un comentario de papá que no entendí... (a Phoenix de nuevo) ¿Puedo contarlo aquí?

P. S.: No. Ya sabes perfectamente bien donde viene esa explicación.

Gokuh: Ah si, el anuncio que tengo que hacer T_T.

P. S.: No seas dramático.

Gokuh: Bueno. Saludos a Elena (agita mucho las manos) ¡Holaholahola! Dice Phoenix que intenta que Vegeta y yo no parezcamos Pinky y Cerebro pero sale así. (A Phoenix) ¿Lo juras?

P. S.: ¡Por supuesto! ^-^ Además ustedes no tiene nada que ver con los ratones esos (no puede soportarlo) ¡JA JA JA! ¡La verdad son su vivo retrato!

Gokuh: ¬_¬ Y ya para concluir, que conste que lo que viene a continuación me obligaron a decirlo. ¡Que bonita es la Navidad! ^-^U. Y siendo una época tan, pero tan bonita la parte correspondiente a la primera Navidad que Vegeta y yo pasamos juntos en esta encarnación se extendió mas de la cuenta. Originalmente era el capitulo que seguía de este, pero dado lo confuso que resulto para la autora lo puso aparte ¡Ya disponible en Ffnet! ¡Especial de Navidad! ¡A tres caídas! ^0^U (a P. S.) Eso ultimo no lo entiendo...

P. S.: No me extraña...


	9. Tus ojos son para mi dos piedras precios...

¡Reviews! ¡Yupiiiiiiiiii! ¡Feliz Año!

Eva Luna Black: Pero si yo siempre te hago caso, pedazo de bola de algodón con dientes.

Elena: Je, je. Para tranquilidad tuya (y de todos los amigos de los hámsters) no era Hamtaro y afortunadamente no le sucedió nada n_n. Por acá a las novias y los novios les decimos "Peor-es-nada".

Kokoro-Yana: Afortunadamente ya me recupere, gracias ^0^. Si, Gokuh fufeeeeee. El Gokuh de este fic se me hace una persona muy alegre, tal como en la serie original, pero cuando se deprime lo hace en serio. Espero que cuando se entere de su vida pasada no se deprima y se deje caer al piso n_n, pero nunca se sabe. ¿Qué crees que hagan Bulma y Chichi cuando se enteren? Porque si lo harán. Y no, no tienen sus poderes y fuerza (todavía). ¡¿En serio te pareces a la Titita de Gokuh?! 

Navy: Si, sobrevivir a las Navidades es toda una hazaña +_+. Espero estés bien ¡Vuelve a escribir para saber como te fue!

Caroline Richardson: Gracias por tu review n_n. Anglia es por el Ford Anglia de los Weasley y porque el nombre se parece al de Angela de Spawn (Un personaje que también utilice en mi otro fic). Por el momento Piccolo prefiere no hacer comentarios sobre su fugaz encuentro con este niño. Y tengo que confesar que... Gokuh no hizo TODO lo que dice su ensayo... estaba pensando que seria un tema magnifico para otro especial sobre "La verdad de lo que hicieron durante sus vacaciones". Me da gusto que te hayas divertido con lo de Dogzilla tanto como yo escribiéndolo n_n.

Kyori-Fire: ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! ·///·. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (Si, estoy un poco tarde para desearte Feliz Navidad también, espero que lo hayas pasado bien.)

Ah, y se me olvidaba, la canción del capitulo anterior... ¡Se subió de la manera mas horrible! T_T lo siento, voy a tratar de solucionar el problema.

CAPITULO 8

Tus ojos son para mi...

DEDICADO A:

La Cocholata del momento.

Cuando Gohan por fin conoció a esa persona del retrato del pizarron, no pudo haberse sorprendido mas en toda su vida.

Decidio dar una vuelta por el parque para echarles un vistazo a los muchachos, ademas porque el día se sentia muy agradable como para irse a casa tan rapido. Mientras paseaba reflexionaba sobre si dejar por la paz el diario de Vegeta por el momento, despues de leer todo lo que hicieron en Navidad DE CORRIDO.

Los muchachos pasaron a toda velocidad frente a él. Gokuh patinaba velozmente y Vegeta lo seguia tratando de alcanzarlo.

- ¡Algun día acabaras con unos patines puestos Vegeta!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Podre alcanzarte a pie!

- ¡Cuando el maestro Gohan aprenda a volar por sus propios medios!

Entre jadeos de cansancio se escucharon sus risas.

Gohan: ¬_¬U

Gokuh patinaba cada vez mas rapido. De pronto, freno bruscamente tratando de no chocar contra una persona que lo miraba asombrado. No pudo detenerse del todo, y cayo sobre el pobre indefenso peaton, cuya unica equivocacion fue no haber comprado patines a tiempo. 

Torpemente Gokuh intento levantarse.

- Y-yo l-lo s-siento ¿e-estas b-bien?

- Si Gokuh, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

- ¡Ocean! - grito Vegeta -. Eres lo mas torpe que he visto ¿Cuántas veces van que te sucede lo mismo?

Gohan miraba la escena a unos metros de distancia. El atropellado era un joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos violetas, que reconocio como los que Gokuh intentaba plasmar en el retrato del pizarron, vestido de traje y gabardina.

Gokuh y Vegeta ayudaron al joven a levantarse. Gokuh tenia las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida en el rostro del joven.

"Papá" penso Gohan.

El joven de cabello castaño hablaba animadamente con los dos muchachos sentados en una banca y Gokuh apenas y podia disimular que estaba encantado por la conversacion. Despues de unos minutos se retiró y Gokuh lo siguio con la mirada mientras salia del parque. El joven volteo hacia el y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, que Gokuh correspondio. Despues de un rato, el chico seguia con la vista fija en el lugar donde el joven hombre habia dado la vuelta.

Gohan lo miraba a el. Con un millon de preguntas en la cabeza, de pronto, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

Era Vegeta. Gokuh permanecia sentado en la banca del parque, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y no se habia dado cuenta de que Vegeta no estaba a su lado.

- ¿Yo? Pues... nada... solo vine a pasear...

Vegeta fruncio el ceño.

- Mire... - le dijo -. No se cuales sean sus intenciones con el, ni que lo haya hecho seguirlo. Yo no soy tan ingenuo como y ese cuento de que le recuerda a su padre yo no me lo trago tan facilmente. Escucheme, si se atreve a ponerle una mano encima, le juro que se va a arrepentir...

De haber sido pronunciadas por un muchacho cualquiera, Gohan sinceramente hubiera dudado mucho de lo que le podria hacer. Pero se trataba de Vegeta... ¿Por qué era tan protector con Gokuh?

Encontro algo interesante al respecto en el diario que habia considerado ya no leer. Estaba justo despues de la reseña navideña. Quitando algunas expresiones muy fuertes, que Vegeta solo utilizó en este caso queda mas o menos lo siguiente:

El domingo antes de regresar a clases y cuando Vegeta apenas habia regresado a su casa, los dos amigos volvieron a dar una vuelta por el parque.

- Mañana otra vez a la escuela - dijo Gokuh en voz alta - ¡No quiero regresar! T0T ¡Es muy aburrido!

- No se de que te quejas. Parece que siempre te diviertes mucho con esos patines - le dijo Vegeta.

Por fin despues de estar en casa festejando, Gokuh volvio a montarse en sus ruedas. Andaba muy inquieto dando saltos con ellos. 

- Tu y tus acrobacias - le reclamo Vegeta -. Ya quiero ver cuando te lastimes por andar con tonterias.

- Vegeta... estos patines son como parte de mi... es muy dificil que me accidente con ellos, adem...

Fue muy repentino que perdiera el habla, mirando hacia una persona que estaba sentada en una banca del parque aparentemente disfrutando de la fria brisa de enero. Gokuh miraba fijamente con la boca abierta. Vegeta intento hacer que reaccionara.

- Ocean... Ocean... ¡Ocean, cuidado!

- ¿Qué?

Gokuh reacciono justo a tiempo para ver el poste con el que se dio un golpazo. Cayo sentado apretandose la nariz con las manos, mientras sangraba.

- ¡Ocean! ¡Ocean! ¡Rayos! Te lo dije...

Gokuh trataba de no llorar de dolor. La persona de la banca se levanto rapidamente, aparentemente muy alarmada.

- ¡Gokuh! - lo llamo - ¿Estas bien?

Gokuh levanto la vista para fijarla en esa persona, sonrojandose. Vegeta tambien miro, haciendo un movimiento rapido para interponerse entre el otro sujeto y Gokuh, no lo consiguio del todo.

Era un joven muy apuesto, alto y esbelto, de cabello castaño obscuro y brillante, y lo que mas sobresalia de el, eran sus enormes y serenos ojos violetas. 

El joven saco un pequeño paquete de pañuelos desechables de un bolsillo de su gabardina y se lo ofrecio. La mano de Gokuh temblaba al aceptarlo. Consiguio taparse la nariz para que ya no le escurriera sangre. A continuación, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Gokuh la estrecho debilmente. 

Levanto a Gokuh con cuidado, los patines hicieron que al levantarse chocaran entre si y el joven lo abrazo para que no cayera, haciendo que se sonrojara todavia mas. 

- ¡Valgame! - dijo sonriendo el joven de los ojos violetas -. Esos patines te van a matar algun día. Siempre que me encuentro contigo te caes.

Gokuh tenia la cabeza recargada contra el pecho del joven y sentia el bombo de su corazón en las sienes.

- Ejem - carraspeo Vegeta, mirando al desconocido con recelo -. Ocean, te preguntaron que si estabas bien.

- Y-yo e-estoy b-bien...

- ¡Que bueno!

Entre Vegeta y el otro lo llevaron a la banca para que se sentara, porque no parecía poder controlar su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban y no podia sostenerse sobre sus patines.

- ¿Tu eres amigo de Gokuh? - le pregunto el joven a Vegeta.

- Si, soy Saiko...

- Mi nombre el Eiri, es un placer conocerte Saiko... - dijo tendiendole la mano, que Vegeta estrecho con desconfianza.

- ¿Ya dejo de salirte sangre? - le pregunto a Gokuh.

- C-creo q-que y-ya... - respondio apartando el pañuelo de su nariz.

- Siempre he pensado que eres muy resistente... - le sonrió Eiri -. Hace mucho que no nos veiamos.

- ¿C-cuándo r-regresaste? 

- Hace poco.

- ¿V-vas a-a que-quedarte?

- No todo el tiempo. Pero estare muy seguido por aquí...

Eiri siguio haciendoles compañía un rato mas, hasta que reviso su reloj y dijo:

- ¡Que pena! Tengo que irme...

- ¿T-tan p-pronto? - pregunto Gokuh haciendo un movimiento repentino como si quisiera tratar de evitarlo.

- Si pero no te preocupes, estare aquí mañana en la tarde...

Gokuh sonrió debilmente. Eiri se levanto y se despidio. 

Ya tenia rato que habia salido del parque y Gokuh seguia mirando en la direccion en que se habia ido, como esperando a que regresara.

- Ocean... Ocean... ¿Ocean?... ¡Ocean! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ya se fue!

- ¿Eh? (Suspiro).

Vegeta miro a Gokuh sospechosamente. Gokuh bajo la cabeza sonriendo debilmente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Un debil rubor volvio a aparecer en sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién era ese? - le pregunto Vegeta, tratando de intimidarlo para que le contara todo, cosa que en realidad no era necesario.

- Se llama Eiri...

- Ya se su nombre ¿Quién era y que tiene que ver contigo?

Gokuh sonrio tontamente y comenzo a contar.

- Cuando mamá y yo llegamos a vivir a esta ciudad, me costo mucho trabajo adaptarme. Tu sabes, no soportaba vivir en un lugar que no se moviera y extrañaba a papá. Un día, sali de casa sin saber para donde ir. Llegue a este parque y fue cuando lo conoci. Iba corriendo sin rumbo y sin querer choque contra el (risa nerviosa). En ese entonces el todavia iba a la escuela y se porto muy amable conmigo. Me ayudo a conocer la ciudad, y nos hicimos amigos. Hace tiempo que no lo veia...

- ¿Amigos? ¿Y le tomaste confianza despues de tropezarte con el una vez?

- (Risita) Claro que si. Es muy agradable, muy simpatico, muy inteligente, le gusta mucho conversar y tiene ojos bonitos...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué tu no piensas lo mismo?

Gohan, retiro la vista de la pantalla, sorprendido. Reflexiono por un momento. Despues se puso a buscar mas referencias al tal Eiri. Lo encontro de nuevo en lo que correspondia al mes de febrero.

Desde el inicio de febrero, Gokuh parecía comprometido en una mision imposible. Se la pasaba recorriendo tiendas y centros comerciales buscando algo.

- Te vas a acabar ese vidrio si lo sigues mirando asi - le advirtio Vegeta. Estaban parados frente a un escaparate, viendo la mercancia que estaban a la venta con motivo del 14 de febrero.

Gokuh reflexionaba con la vista fija.

- ¡Pero que cursileria! - exclamo Vegeta -. Deberian de estar prohibidas.

- Tienes razón - dijo Gokuh despues de un momento. Jalo del brazo a Vegeta -. Ven vamos a la tienda de al lado.

Ni en esa, ni en otras diez que recorrieron ese día encontraron lo que sea que Gokuh estaba buscando.

No era para un intercambio, ya que en sus respectivos salones se organizo mas tarde, y en ese caso tanto Gokuh como Vegeta se pusieron de acuerdo y compraron el primer oso cursi que vieron, se llevo cada quien uno para que el vendedor les hiciera descuento. Al día siguiente de comprar el oso, Gokuh volvio al centro comercial esperando encontrar ese "algo", seguido a regañadientes por Vegeta, quien comenzaba a cansarse de ese peregrinaje y le advirtio que la proxima vez podia ir solo.

El 14 de febrero, Gokuh esperaba a su amigo en el patio con una sorpresa. Una caja cuadrada muy envuelta para regalo y una tarjeta hecha por el mismo que decia: "Para Vegeta. Feliz día del amor y la amistad"

- No tenias porque hacerlo - le gruño Vegeta, empujandole el paquete de regreso.

- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿No te gusta la tarjeta?

Vegeta trato de evitar esos ojos con mirada descepcionada.

- No puedo aceptarlo - dijo finalmente -. Yo no te compre nada.

Gokuh le sonrió.

- Si no lo aceptas me ofendo - le dijo.

Vegeta volvio a mirarlo a los ojos. Acepto en silencio y procedio a desenvolverlo. Era un pisapapeles en forma de gato.

Al salir de la escuela, Gokuh fue directamente a sentarse en una banca del parque, con otro paquete envuelto para regalo y su respectiva tarjeta. Temblando como nunca en su vida (en ninguna vida) y extraordinariamente palido.

- T-tal vez no deberia estar aquí - murmuro -. Creo que no traje nada bueno.

- Ya tranquilizate ¿qué tienes? - escucho a Vegeta a su lado.

- Es que... pues yo - sacudio nerviosamente el paquete - ¡Hubiera traído otra cosa! ¡Dios mio! ¿Dónde hay una tienda cerca?

- Ya calmate.

- No, es que de verdad, Vegeta - se levanto de la banca como resorte -. Ya vamonos. Tal vez despues pueda traer otra cosa ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Y no tiene por que enterarse de que estuve aquí con esto!

- ¡Tu no vas a ningun lado! - rugio Vegeta jalandolo - ¡Y ahora sientate y comportate!

- ¡Gokuh! ¡Vegeta! - escucharon una voz muy conocida - ¿Cómo estan?

Al reconocer la voz, Gokuh se puso aun mas palido, si eso puede ser posible. Vegeta lo tomo de la muñeca tratando que dejara de temblar de ese modo.

- Eiri - saludo Vegeta.

Gokuh trato de hablar. No lo consiguio.

Eiri lo miro y comenzo a platicar animadamente.

- ¡Vaya! Siempre es un gusto verlos muchachos ¿cómo les ha ido?

Vegeta solto a Gokuh y le dio un codazo, mientras respondía.

- Bien, hoy hicieron intercambio en la escuela.

- Ah. Por el 14 de febrero ¿Y que les dieron?

- Pues a mi una tarjeta medio rara. Y a Ocean creo unos chicles ¿O no, Ocean?

Gokuh sentía que se ahogaba y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- ¿Y para quien es ese lindo paquete? ¿Alguna novia que no te conozco, Gokuh? - le guiño un ojo.

- N-no. E-es p-para... e-es p-para... - dijo tendiéndole el paquete con manos temblorosas. Eiri alcanzo a leer la tarjeta, con las letras escritas con tinta violeta.

- ¿Es para mi? 

Gokuh asintió nerviosamente.

- ¡Gracias Gokuh! ¿Es por este día?

Otro asentimiento nervioso.

Eiri lo desenvolvió lentamente, era una enorme estrella de chocolate hecha en casa (por Gokuh por supuesto).

- ¡Que bien! ¡Con lo que me gustan los chocolates!

Al escuchar eso, Gokuh recupero el color. Eiri procedió a hacerles los honores a la figura y la compartió con ambos niños.

- Lo que mas me gusta es esta tarjeta ¿La hiciste tu?

- Y-yo... S-si.

- Te quedo muy bien, siempre he dicho que tienes mucho talento.

Después de un rato mas, Eiri tuvo que irse, agradeció por ultima vez el obsequio y se retiro, con lo que aun sobraba de la estrella comestible y la tarjeta. Se despidió con otro guiño y desapareció por la esquina por la que siempre lo hacia.

- Ocean... Ocean... ¿Ocean?... ¡Ocean! ¡Te estoy hablando!

El pobre Gokuh pareció salir de alguna especie de trance y volteo a ver a su amigo.

- ¿Ya vez? - exclamo Vegeta -. Te estabas preocupando por nada. Si le gusto tu regalo.

Gokuh bajo la mirado, sonriendo débilmente.

- ¡GOKUH! - escucho de pronto.

El muchacho alzo la vista. Eiri había regresado. Se detuvo a algunos metros de los muchachos.

- ¡PIENSA RAPIDO! - le grito riendo, arrojándole un ramo de flores.

Gokuh las vio caer lentamente, se puso de pie, extendió los brazos y las atrapo. Eiri le hizo un gesto de despedida y volvio a irse.

Vegeta, asombrado, casi no le quitó la vista de encima a Gokuh, quien, de camino a casa abrazaba las flores con todas sus fuerzas, sonriendo para si mismo y ruborizándose de vez en cuando.

Nota sobre este capitulo: Esta bien, lo confieso. Soy fan de Card Captor Sakura ( no me odien por eso), y me encanta ver a Li Shaoran poniéndose de color rojo y huyendo de Yukito. Como dice cierto tipo que siempre usa gorra: "Estaba yo cavilando... sobre ¿cómo se vería Gokuh en una situación similar?" Para acabarla de amolar n_n, hice el descubrimiento del siglo: Asato Tzusuki de Yami no Matsuei, y me dije a mi misma "Oye, este adorable sujeto fan de los dulces de ojos violetas, es algo así como dos de mis personajes favoritos en uno (Gokuh y Yukito)... ¡y aun mas!" Mezclando lo anterior en una licuadora, se llega a lo escrito allá arriba. Para tranquilidad de las buenas conciencias, esto va a ser muy parecido a Card Captor Sakura (me refiero a que no voy a escribir nada que se tenga que poner en otra clasificación ni de relajo). ¡Ah si! El nombre es por Yuki Eiri de Gravitation.


	10. Usa la fuerza

CAPITULO 9

USA LA FUERZA

DEDICADO A:

NEKO-BALL

Para completar el cuadro de las nuevas manías de la reencarnación de su padre, lo vio a la hora del receso, bajo el árbol de costumbre, ingeniándoselas para coser algo con una tela gruesa color marrón, aun con Anglia colgando de su brazo. La reencarnación del príncipe de los saiyajin, alzaba la vista del teclado de vez en cuando, para indicar claramente con los ojos que tampoco tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo (y que el hecho de no saberlo no le agradaba).

Después de mucho insistirle y gritarle por el teléfono, el muchacho de cabello en punta por fin consiguió enterarse de lo que tramaba Gokuh. En realidad nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que se trataba de eso. Y mucho menos se hubiera imaginado en una situación semejante. Por lo menos comprendió los motivos de Gokuh para no hablar con el al respecto. Hasta lo disculpo por guardarle secretos.

- Entonces... ¿Se trataba de esto? - dijo Vegeta entre dientes.

- De verdad lo siento, Vegeta. Pero pense que a ti no te agradaría mucho, pero que te hubiera molestado si no te invitaba.

- Esto es muy extraño Ocean. Por una parte creo que es mejor que me lo hubieras dicho antes. Pero por otra, nunca debí de haberme enterado. Ni debería estar aquí.

- Lo siento.

- Pero ya que estamos aquí ¿qué hacemos?

- Pues dar vueltas, tomar fotos y llenarnos de chucherías de colección ^-^

A fin de cuentas, el asunto en cuestión era una convención... de cómics (¡Ah! ¡Horror! ¡Sálvese el que pueda!). Vegeta nunca habría puesto un pie por ahí, de no ser porque insistió en acompañar a Gokuh. Y por fin se entero de que se trataba la dichosa tela marrón. Gokuh había realizado su sueño de disfrazarse de caballero Jedi, e iba feliz de la vida con su túnica y una delgada trenza negra que se improviso (con mucho esfuerzo) con su cabello (por esa trenza entonces seria un padawan). Lo único que no iba con su atuendo era una cámara fotográfica que llevaba en la mano. Además no tenia espada láser.

- He estado ahorrando para comprarla aquí. También tenemos que ver que mas encontramos.

Vegeta lo siguió a regañadientes. Pegándosele a Gokuh cuando consideraba que alguno de esos "tipos raros disfrazados" se le acercaba mucho.

Pero no se aburrió, había mucho que ver y muchas cosas que hacer. Vegeta no sabia que alguien podía sacar tanta mercancía de una sola cosa. Además, Gokuh no era el único caballero Jedi por ahí. Varios se habían conseguido sus túnicas, además, los villanos no podían faltar. Casi se acaba dos rollos de película fotográfica antes de medio día, porque fotografiaba todo.

- ¡Mira eso! ¡Es Boba Fett! ¡Y por allá hay un tipo disfrazado de Darth Vader! ¿Ese no es el Gran Patriarca Arles? ¡Guao! ¡Es mi ídolo!

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, la verdad es mejor su hermano, pero como son gemelos...

Tampoco se hubiera imaginado la pasión de cierta clase de personas por cosas tan sin importancia.

- ¿Es lo menos? - pregunto Gokuh desesperado.

- Pues es una edición de colección, el numero 100 con portada variante y autografiado por el escritor y el dibujante, con todo y certificado de autenticidad... - le respondió el vendedor.

- ¿Y cuanto por el numero 1? - dijo Gokuh con ansias.

- ¿Te refieres a la primera edición, autografiada? Pues te lo voy a poner así... con lo que saque por ese cómic me voy de vacaciones...

- Su abuela lo va a comprar - gruño Vegeta.

No fue el único puesto en que regatearon. Gokuh no suplicaba de rodillas por figuras de colección y cómics especiales nada mas porque no había suficiente espacio. 

- Pues si no nos esta haciendo ningún favor. Se lo vamos a pagar. A menor precio por supuesto, pero se lo vamos a pagar - le reclamo Vegeta a un vendedor.

- Lo siento muchacho. Pero es lo menos.

- Tanto por once paginas de historia, siete de anuncios y un logo plateado ¡¿solo por que es portada variante?!

En el área de conferencias, los organizadores se subieron a la tarima para regalar camisetas y revistas. El método era muy sencillo, lanzarlas al aire para ver quien las atrapaba. Gokuh ya estaba ronco de tanto gritar: "¡Para acá! ¡Para acá!" cuando por fin le hicieron caso. Una revista salió volando por los aires en su dirección.

- ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía!

- ¿Qué? - pregunto distraídamente Vegeta, volteando de donde estaba mirando, para ver un objeto volador en dirección hacia su cara.

¡PAF!

Después de rebotarle en el rostro la revista cayo al suelo, donde una chica rápidamente la tomo.

- ¡Eso si que no! - exclamo Vegeta -. Ya me pego y ahora me la quedo - jalando un extremo de la revista, le gruño a la chica.

- ¡Abusivo!

- ¡Mira quien lo dice!

Forcejeo e insultos. De pronto se escucho otro ¡paf!.

Mas tarde.

Gokuh: Oye Vegeta, no tenias porque darle una patada.

- Calla cobarde, debiste haberme ayudado.

- Pues yo no me iba a pelear por esto...

Vegeta miro la portada.

- ¿Poket monsters?

Después de tanto discutir (y tirar patadas), entre tanta gente hacinada en un local sin aire acondicionado, a Vegeta le dio sed. Se separo de Gokuh para irse a pelear a la cafetería por un refresco que resulto estar tibio. Casi revienta de furia, al contrario de Gokuh, que hambriento, cansado y sofocado parecía estar en el mejor día de su vida.

- Te va a dar un calambre en el dedo - le dijo después de escuchar por centésima vez el "click" de la cámara de fotos.

- ¿Eh? - Gokuh se la estaba pasando tan bien, que si lo hubiera un terremoto no lo notaria. 

- Olvídalo - dijo, tomando un trago de su refresco de lata, haciendo una mueca porque lo encontró muy dulce. 

De pronto casi se atraganta. Una visión de esas que ocurren pocas veces en la vida lo distrajo.

Sin pensarlo pellizco a Gokuh en el brazo.

- ¡Oye! - le reclamo su amigo.

- ¿Quieres ser tan amable de explicarme que clase de disfraz es ese? - le pregunto señalando.

Gokuh miro en la dirección que le indicaba.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo riéndose - ¡Es una de esas niñas vestidas de marinero que luchan por el amor y la justicia!

- ¿Y las faldas tienen que ser tan cortas?

- Si. Según se son así. Yo no veo esa serie.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Porque no me gusta.

- Ah. Pero... ¿Esta disfrazada de alguna de esas niñas en particular? ¿O algo así?

- Déjame ver... es rubia... tiene cabello largo... falda azul... antifaz... una luna creciente en la frente... un solo moño en la cabeza... ¡es el primer uniforme de Sailor Venus! ¡Y la chica es igualita! Parecería el uniforme de Sailor Moon pero tiene sus diferencias, para empezar Sailor Moon lleva botas y esta lleva zapatillas y el moño en el pecho es distinto. Después cambiaría el color de su uniforme a naranja, pero fue cuando todo el equipo de las sailor se encontró en el capitulo...

- ¬_¬U Pero tu no ves esa serie ¿Verdad? ¡Préstame tu cámara!

Antes de que Gokuh pudiera negarse, Vegeta le había arrebatado la cámara y caminaba directo a la Sailor Scout (aunque no sabia que les decían así).

- Oye, disculpa... ¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía? - "¿Donde habré escuchado eso antes? Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Ocean."

La chica le sonrió y le respondió.

- Claro. Con gusto.

Hizo una de esas poses que tanto les gustan a los fans de la serie. Vegeta alcanzo a pensar ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mientras enfocaba y disparaba el flash.

- Entonces ¿Ese es el primer uniforme de Sailor Venus?

- ¿Lo reconociste? Alguien por ahí me pregunto si era Sailor Moon.

- Tiene sus diferencias. Las botas son otras y el moño es distinto - se escucho un sonido de "click".

La chica parecía encantada con la atención.

- Casi no hay muchachos que sepan la diferencia. La mayoría creen que es solo una serie para niñas.

- Ah ¿De verdad? - "¡Maldición! ¿entonces estoy hablando como si me gustaran las series para niñas?" penso, preparándose para tomar otra fotografía.

- Pero yo creo que es muy buena. Personalmente pienso que el manga original es mejor, pero me gusta la música de la serie.

- Aja. ¿Y tu novio que opina de que te guste tanto la serie y de que vengas vestida así? - "¡Augh! ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿No pude haber pensado en algo mejor que decir?"

La chica rió.

- No tengo novio.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y tienes otro nombre aparte de Sailor Venus?

- Pues me llamo Rika.

- ¡Que lindo nombre! - "¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso!"

"¡No puedo creer que Vegeta este haciendo eso! Supongo que es difícil resistirse a los encantos de las heroínas de anime y manga"

Gokuh se reía disimuladamente. Volteo hacia todos lados, esperando que Vegeta se desocupara y regresara con el, o por lo menos le dijera que se iba a tardar. Vio el disfraz mas sensacional que había aparecido en toda la convención. Era la reina de las películas mas recientes de su serie favorita, el vestido rosa con volantes que había portado al final del primer episodio, con la cara completamente maquillada y el peinado estrafalario ¿Seria peluca?

Quedo con la boca abierta de admiración un momento. La reina lo miro y le sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Pero si es mi valiente caballero Jedi! ¡que gusto encontrarte aquí!

Al reconocer la voz, Gokuh se puso pálido, dio la media vuelta y salió huyendo.

- ¡Espera Jedi Anakin-chan! ¡Recuerda que según la historia tu y yo nos tenemos que casar! - le grito la reina corriendo atrás de el, recogiendo los volantes de su vestido para que no le estorbaran. (Cielos, espero que no rompan nada)

- ¡Señorita! ¡Creo que me esta confundiendo! ¡No soy Anakin sino Obi-wan!

- Pues entonces cambiemos la historia...

- ¡VEGETA!

Vegeta: ¿Eh? ¿qué fue eso?

Rika: Ni idea.

Vegeta: ¿Gustas un refresco?

Rika: El único problema es que aquí no están muy buenos.

Vegeta: Pues salimos por uno. Si nos dan un comprobante podemos volver a entrar.

Rika: Esta bien.

Vegeta: La verdad esto de las convenciones no esta tan mal...

¡Saludos! ¡Saludos!

Vegeta: Hola, mi nombre es Saiko, Vegeta. Es un placer estar aquí.

P. S.: ¿En serio?

Vegeta: (Ejem) En esta ocasión, me corresponde a mi responder las Reviews que tienen la amabilidad de dejar para esta historia y hacer un anuncio.

P. S.: ^-^.

Vegeta: Mando un gran saludo a Elena...

P. S.: Y muchos besitos, acuérdate que es tu fan.

Vegeta: ·///· (Recobra la compostura) Hum... y... lamento informarle que NO va a haber yaoi en esta historia, ni del baka con Eiri, ni del baka conmigo, ni del baka con nadie...

P. S.: TT_TT

Vegeta: No va a haber consecuencia alguna, queremos que este fic siga con su misma clasificación. Y claro, ver la cara de Gohan es un gran espectáculo.

P. S.: ^0^

Vegeta: Saludos a Hide ¿Así que ese es tu propósito de año nuevo? ¿Dejar Reviews?

P. S.: A mi me parece un gran propósito.

Vegeta: Y tu deberías proponerte mejorar tu manera de escribir. A ver si Hide puede adivinar cual capitulo te sacaste mas de la manga, este o el anterior.

P. S.: ¬¬

Vegeta: Y si, ALGUIEN por aquí ha estado viendo demasiado Card Captor Sakura y Gravitation.

P. S.: ¡Ryuichi te amo!

Vegeta: ¬_¬ ¿Te trajeron algo los reyes?

P. S.: ... Eres malo por recordarme que no me trajeron... ¡Nada! T_T

Vegeta: Saludos a Kokoro-Yana, nos da gusto tenerte de vuelta y que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior.

P. S.: Dio brincos por todo el cuarto n_n... que bien, que bien, que bien...

Vegeta: (Aparte) Kokoro... ahora esta mujer que tengo a mi lado se va a sentir soñada porque te gusto el capitulo anterior u_u. No hay quien la aguante.

P. S.: (Canta) Le gusto-o, le gusto-o, a Kokoro...

Vegeta: Tengo que aclarar que es MENTIRA que yo sea sobreprotector con Ocean.

P. S.: ¿Entonces? ¿cómo definirías tu actitud?

Vegeta: Pues... simplemente que a veces tengo... curiosidad... por saber donde esta... con quien y a que horas... eso es todo. Y es peligroso que alguien se le acerque demasiado, porque siendo como es, alguien puede tratar de... aprovecharse de eso... y... bueno... ¡No lo sobreprotejo!... es solo... es solo... ¡En el remoto caso de que uno de los dos tuviera que proteger al otro ese tendría que ser yo porque soy el mayor!

Gokuh (Por ahí): Solo por unos meses...

Vegeta: Callate.

P. S.: (Aparte) La razón se sabrá mas adelante.

Vegeta: (a P. S.) Ha admitido que se parece a la abuela de Gokuh...

P. S.: Y ahora yo contare mi triste historia. Titita Sara se parece en algo a mi propia Abue: en el aspecto de la comida y lo sensible que es al respecto. Su propósito en la vida es hacer que sus nietos reventemos. Hace poco ella preparo pozole y yo me comí tres platos. Cuando ya no quise mas ¡Mi pobre abuelita me pregunto que si no me había gustado! T_T Creo que no me creyó cuando le dije que estaba muy llena y se sintió...

Vegeta: Y todavía te sirvió café... (Breve pausa, después recuerda lo que estaba haciendo) Muchos saludos a Princess M@ko Chan. Y yo tengo una duda ¿qué es '~'?

P. S.: ¿ '~'?

Vegeta: Saludos y gracias a Mina y Vero.

P. S.: n_n

Vegeta: Saludo con mucho cariño a Navy y la felicito por conseguir la hazaña de sobrevivir a las fiestas decembrinas. 

P. S.: (Con serpentinas y confeti) ¡Hurra por Navy!

Vegeta: (Aparte) Yo también opino que el capitulo anterior estuvo raro...

P. S.: Te escuche Vegeta. Y te aguantas.

Vegeta: ¡Era raro! ¡Y se parece a CCS! ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo en que parecía Card Captor Sakura? ¡Y se de buena fuente que capítulos próximos no harán mas que confirmar el sospechoso parecido con la cazadora de cartas!

P. S.: Vegeta...

Vegeta: Y en el remoto caso de que en realidad hayan creído por un momento que mis padres me llevarían de excursión a alguna parte, o de que Ocean se quedaría tirado todo el verano enfrente de la tele, voy a desmentirlo en este momento. No se pierdan el especial "Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado."

P. S.: No Vegeta, no se va a llamar así. 

Vegeta: (Ejem) No se pierdan el especial: "Como pase mis vacaciones".

P. S.: Casi Vegeta, pero no creo ponerle así...

Vegeta: (Exasperado) ¡Si lo anotaste aquí! ¡Ah claro! ¡Ocean si puede decir bien el titulo a la primera, pero yo tengo que hacer el ridículo!

P. S.: Solo te falto una palabra...

Vegeta: ¿Cuál? ¡Ah, ya se! (Carraspea sonoramente) No se pierdan próximamente "Ensayo: ¿Cómo pase mis vacaciones?" en Ff.net ¿Cuándo lo vas a subir?

P. S.: Mmm, junto con el capitulo que sigue.

Vegeta: Eso también tengo que anunciarlo ¿Verdad? Esta bien. De acuerdo a la continuidad de este fic (a P. S.) ¿Este intento de fic tiene continuidad?

P. S.: Tu di lo que tienes que decir.

Vegeta: El próximo capitulo se trata de la segunda Navidad que Ocean y yo pasamos juntos. Solo lo menciono por si se les hacer raro ver dos navidades tan seguidas.

P. S.: Como hace poco termine de subir el especial...

Vegeta: Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer y dejar sus Reviews. Hasta pronto.

P. S.: Hasta pronto n_n.


	11. Campanitas navideñas

¡Hola! ¡De nuevo gracias por sus reviews! ^0^

Princess M@ko Chan: ¡Claro que el lindo principito es un amor! Gracias por tus comentarios y por aclarar nuestras dudas sobre los emoticons.

Elena: ^_^ ¡Que bien que te alegramos el día! Y si, el muchacho esta cerca de los 15 (si no es que ya los cumplió, eso no lo se) y tarde o temprano tenia que darse cuenta de que el mundo se extiende mas allá de una pantalla y un teclado n_n ¿Qué mejor que con la guerrera del Amor? Por cierto, que confieso aquí y ahora que para decidir sobre las Sailor Scout que aparecería en esa convención, me acorde de una escena de tu fic "Dragon Lunar Eterno", donde el príncipe de los Saiyajin tiene una conversación con Sailor Venus acerca de sus sentimientos sobre Bulma n_n, es divertido verla sacándolo de sus casillas con ciertas preguntas incomodas. Y con respecto al Yaoi, me parte el corazón que no quede aquí (a mi también me gusta el yaoi), tal vez en otro fic.

Caroline Richardson: No te preocupes, Gokuh se encargara de que Vegeta lea todos los cómics que le hagan falta n_n. Y por la manera en que Saiko protege al baka... perdón... Ocean, pues es lo divertido del asunto... hasta yo he llegado a pensar otra cosa ¬¬, pero como dije, no va a haber yaoi en este fic T_T. Gracias por los besos. Besos y abrazos para ti también.

CAPITULO 11

CAMPANITAS

DEDICADO A:

KERMIT

- ¿Y este año como le vamos a hacer? - pregunto Gokuh, subiendo el cierre de su chamarra - ¿Tus padres tienen planes para la Navidad?

- Parece que este año SI vamos a tener vacaciones. O por lo menos saldremos de la ciudad. Apuesto que es algún viaje relacionado con el trabajo. Me dejaran en el hotel, para saquear el servibar y ellos irán a solucionar sus asuntos...

Vegeta guardo silencio. No quería decir mas para que Gokuh no fuera a compadecerse de el por quedar solo como dedo durante las fiestas, mientras que otros se lo pasaban en familia (mas específicamente, Gokuh y su GRAN familia).

- Y este año iremos con mi tía Merle, parece que tío Jordán tiene una cabaña en las montañas, por lo menos si será una blanca Navidad...

Vegeta se imagino a toda la familia de Gokuh metidos en el taller de Santa en el polo norte.

- ¡Oye! - dijo de pronto Gokuh - ¿En que saldrán ustedes?

- Podría decir que en tren ¿Por qué?

- ¿Nunca se te ha extraviado alguna maleta?

El día de la partida de la familia Saiko, como todos los días previos a las fiestas (por lo menos los que yo se) las estaciones de autobuses, trenes y los aeropuertos estaban llenos a reventar de gente histérica que tenia mucha prisa por llegar quien sabe a donde. Los padres de Vegeta no estaban muy acostumbrados a cargar con el, pero hay una primera vez para todo. El muchacho había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo, que sus padres, al vivir en trabajolandia, si no anotan algo en sus agendas, simplemente no lo recuerdan jamas, y tenia la fuerte sospecha de que su nombre estaba apuntado por ahí.

Vegeta avanzaba tranquilamente, cargando su maleta, tras sus confundidos padres. Misteriosamente se les había descompuesto el despertador y las llaves de la entrada no aparecían por ninguna parte. Finalmente, Vegeta las encontró en el sitio mas extraño: dentro del refrigerador, entre las verduras. Así que, lo que habían planeado se les fue por el caño, iban retrasadisimos y había un mar de gente en la estación queriendo abordar su correspondiente tren.

- ¿En que plataforma era? - escucho Vegeta que preguntaba su madre.

- Era la nueve... a las diez... o era la diez... a las nueve... - su padre hacia memoria, buscando su agenda entre sus ropas.

"¿O era la 9 3/4, a las once?" Vegeta tenia que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- Revisa los boletos, ahí tiene que decirlo - la madre de Vegeta jalaba una maleta con ruedas.

- Es la plataforma nueve, a las diez... - dijo tranquilamente Vegeta, había tenido la precaución de guardar su boleto el mismo -. Así que estamos a tiempo. Además, los trenes nunca salen a la hora.

- En este país si - le respondió su padre -. Mas les vale...

- Creo que es ese de ahí... - dijo la madre de Vegeta.

- Voy tras ustedes... 

Los padres de Vegeta subieron primero, entre la multitud.

- ¡Estamos mal! - exclamo Vegeta -. Era en el diez... a las diez... 

Vegeta balanceo su maleta y se echo a correr a toda velocidad al tren del anden diez.

- ¡Vegeta!

Tarde. En realidad el tren que tenían que tomar era en el anden diez... a las nueve...

Vegeta se subió, justo unos instantes antes de que sonara el silbato. Su madre llevaba tacones altos y uñas largas recién salidas del salón. Su padre en su vida había hecho mas ejercicio que el golf, y siempre estaba arriba del carrito. Jamas lo hubieran alcanzado aunque no estuvieran en un anden lleno de gente, ni se hubieran quedado petrificados de la sorpresa de escuchar dos silbatos y no saber a donde correr.

- Bueno, no es un plan muy original. Es confuso, absurdo. Mis padres no se merecían que los dejara plantados. No merecían que yo hubiera cambiado mi boleto sin decirles. Y si no fuera porque lo acabo de hacer no creería que pueden haber tantos trenes en una misma estación... 

- ¿Por qué tendremos tanta suerte? - le pregunto Gokuh, desenvolviendo un paquete de sándwichs vegetarianos y de atún.

- ¿Por qué el tren que necesitamos salía a la hora mas adecuada para hacer esto? ¿Por qué las condiciones son perfectas para nuestro plan? ¿Es solo una coincidencia muy afortunada? ¿O es algo mas?

- Ya niños, dejen de cuestionarse sobre el funcionamiento del universo. Pásame un sándwich de atún por favor.

- Aquí tienes tío Ron. ¿Trajiste algo de beber?

- Un termo de café y un litro de jugo de naranja.

- ¿Seguro que es solo jugo de naranja? ¿Y tu Vegeta?

- Una botella de agua...

- Espero que nos dure de aquí a que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Fue un viaje muy largo, los tres ocupantes del compartimento se quedaron dormidos. Fueron despertados por el frío en los pies y las manos y el hambre.

- ¡Mira Vegeta!

- Mmmhp... ¿Qué?

- La nieve.

El tren aminoraba la marcha. Les costo un poco de trabajo mover a Ron.

- ¡Me niego! Podemos esperar un poco mas...

- ¿A que llegue la primavera? Vamos tío Ron. En todos lados hace frío.

Al saltar del tren, lo primero que Vegeta busco fue un teléfono publico, ya que (convenientemente) había olvidado el suyo.

- ¿Bueno? - le respondió su madre, con voz temblorosa.

- Bueno. ¿Mamá? Soy yo, Ve...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIJO MIO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿DÓNDE ESTAS??!!! ¿ESTAS BIEN?

- Auch... Si mamá. Estoy bien. Pero estoy muy lejos de casa y no puedo regresar. Lo siento (^-^).

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿qué será de ti? ¡Voy para allá inmediatamente!

- Pero querida... - se escucho la voz del padre de Vegeta -. Ya investigamos que tren era ese. Era el ultimo que iba para allá. El próximo sale dentro de dos días.

- Pero... ¿qué será del niño? ¡Hace mucho frío! ¡Se morirá!

- ¬_¬U No tenemos que ser tan trágicos - Vegeta trataba de hablar con voz tranquila, disimulando su emoción -. Estoy bien. Además ¿qué crees? Tengo muchisima suerte... Me encontré a un compañero del colegio en el tren. 

- ¿A quien? - su madre sonaba como si sospechara algo.

Vegeta volteo a ver a Ocean. Masticaba pensativamente el ultimo sándwich vegetariano que quedaba.

- Eee... No lo conoces... Se llama... Luke... ¡Si! ¡Luke! Y el y su familia vinieron a pasar las fiestas aquí. No habrá ningun problema si me quedo.

- Entonces... ¿Estas seguro de estar bien?

- Si mamá. Me quedare en...

Vegeta le dio la ubicación de la cabaña de Jordan. Asegurándole mil veces que no tenia porque preocuparse y que le llamaría seguido hasta que volvieran a encontrarse antes de colgar.

- (Suspiro) Vamonos, tengo frío.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Gohan se sentaba frente a su computadora, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, y se disponía a leer lo que le faltaba del diario de Vegeta. Al poco rato, le resulto evidente que los reportes de vacaciones que fueron leídos al principio del año escolar, no habían sido mas que unos bonitos cuentos inventados por dos lindos niños.

La cabaña no estaba muy lejos de la estacion, desde sus ventanas se veía la montaña nevada. Dentro, ya estaba reunida toda la familia. Los abuelos, las tías, las primas, un tío, los gatos y el perro (los hámsters no, para mayor seguridad). Faltaba James, igual que el año pasado, tampoco estaba el anfitrión.

- Jordan detesta este lugar - le explico Merle a su hermana Luna, en uno de esos lapsos de franqueza -. Lo tenemos solo porque a las niñas y a mi nos gusta, lo compartimos con unos de sus socios.

Las mencionadas niñas alistaban su equipo para la nieve. El traje para esquiar de Phoebe, incluyendo el plástico del visor, era color de rosa brillante. Sofy estaba como si fuera al polo norte, con un grueso abrigo peludo de color marrón que la hacia verse como un oso y le dificultaba caminar. Las demás primas llevaron lo que se supone que alguien tiene que llevar a un lugar muy frío, ninguna tenia traje para esquiar porque nadie mas sabia. En cuanto llegaron los tres varones faltantes, se sintieron como si una multitud de ojos se los comieran, especialmente a Vegeta.

- ¡Hola! - saludo Gokuh animadamente.

Se escucharon varios "Hola" y un "Hola primate".

- ¿Dónde esta Titita?

- ¡Mi niño! - escucho la voz de su Titita, segundos antes de que lo atrapara entre sus brazos, casi quedándose sin nieto por asfixia. Después, se dio cuenta de que había "alguien" al lado de su muchacho - ¡Vegeta! - exclamo soltando a Gokuh para apresar a su nueva vic... digo, a su otro querido nieto "adoptado".

- ¿Qué hay de comer? - pregunto Ron.

Vegeta nunca se hubiera imaginado que dos niñas que apenas y había visto pensaran tanto en el.

- ¡Vegeta! - dijeron a coro Phoebe y Sofy.

- Errr... ¿hola? - respondió el aludido. Pronto tuvo una gemela colgada de cada brazo.

"Auxilio".


	12. Deportes invernales

Hola: Ya era hora de que actualizara este fic ¬¬, lamento la tardanza.

Princess M@ko Chan: Me alegra que sirva para animarte despues de leer algo triste ^0^. 

Aly: n_nu Disculpa la tardanza. Gracias por la review.

Maytelu: ·///· Gracias por la review. Vegeta y Gokuh mandaran saludos mas adelante, espero que sea en el próximo capitulo, pero eso depende de ustedes.

Caroline Richardson: Bueno, Ron se llama asi porque necesitaba un nombre que comenzara con "R". Además, si le hubiera puesto Sirius mi hermana se muere. Yo tampoco me explico como puede existir alguien que no quiera a Gokuh, si es adorable.

Elena: ¿Los platillos vegetarianos llevan jamón y queso? O_o

Kokoro-Yana: A Vegeta lo quieren mucho sus padres, pero te digo que no saben que hacer con el (yo tampoco sabría que hacer con el). Procurare que no sea malito contigo... ni con nadie mas ^-^u.

Kitkat: Hi! Yo are the first person who send me a review in other language than Spanish. I'm so happy! n///n Well, I don't speak English, but I think I can understand Portuguese 'cause is similar to the Spanish (n_n). If you keep reviewing in Portuguese, can I answer in Spanish? (Este parrafito me tomo un monton de trabajo y no estoy segura de si esta bien) See ya. Lots of hugs and kisses.

CAPITULO 11 (Ahora si)

DEPORTES INVERNALES

Cuando pudieron salir a disfrutar de la nieve, Vegeta y Gokuh recibieron una sorpresa. Aparte de haber pensado mucho en el chico de cabello en punta, la habían comprado ropa. Y para que su primo no se sintiera mal, también. Trajes para esquiar, Vegeta de azul y blanco, y Gokuh, de color naranja, con visores de plástico que hacían juego.

- Pero... Yo nunca he esquiado. Y Vegeta tampoco.

- Para eso estamos nosotras primo. Para enseñarles }:)

Definitivamente esas niñas eran excesivamente vivas. Sofy sabia que no podía esquiar con semejante abrigo y decidió pedirle un atuendo mas apropiado a su hermana. Habían desarrollado el sistema de enseñanza de ski a doble comando y se morían de ganas de probarlo con Vegeta. 

Vegeta recordaría durante mucho tiempo, la sensación de estar bajando por una colina nevada a toda velocidad, con un chica sosteniéndolo de la cintura o del brazo y dándole instrucciones, equilibrada sobre los mismos eskies que el, antes de chocar contra algo y quedar enterrado bajo kilos de nieve. Gokuh tenia un poco mas de suerte, sus primas realmente no parecían muy interesadas en enseñarle a el. Trabajosamente bajo con los eskies, conservando el equilibrio lo mejor que pudo. Cuando llego hasta abajo, se quedo quieto esperando que Vegeta se animara a repetir la experiencia, y la verdad no tenia mucha prisa por hacerlo. Había muchos deportistas en la colina, y resaltaba alguien vestido con un traje púrpura y negro, quien se deslizaba sobre la nieve de manera impecable.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble! 

De verdad se veía como todo un profesional, tal vez se tratara de alguien de camino a las olimpiadas de invierno, o...

El sujeto bajo y llego hasta donde se encontraba el despeinado muchacho que lo veía admirado.

- ¡Hola Gokuh! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! - saludo quitándose el visor que cubría sus sorprendentes ojos violetas.

- ¡E-Eiri!

Vegeta hizo gala del radar que poseía para detectar cuando alguien se le acercaba demasiado a Gokuh.

- Hola - saludo hoscamente, acercándose tan rápido como podía alguien que no sabe esquiar y tiene miedo de caerse

- ^-^ Hola Vegeta ¡Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí!

- ¿Si verdad? - Vegeta utilizo un leve tono sarcástico casi indetectable.

- ¿Realmente sabes esquiar Gokuh? - le pregunto a quien lo miraba con la boca abierta.

- Y-yo... e-esquiar... p-pues...

- Apenas estamos aprendiendo, contamos con un par de maestras muy entusiastas - dijo Vegeta, deseando que sus mencionadas maestras estuvieran lejos de ahí.

- Si quieren... yo puedo ayudarlos un poco...

A Gokuh le brillaron los ojos y sonrío, sonrojándose.

- ¿D-de... d-de verdad? 

- ¡Claro! Se ve que para ustedes esto será muy sencillo...

Gokuh miro a Vegeta como pidiéndole permiso.

"Solo si yo voy contigo" estaba apunto de decir Vegeta, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

- AesteloestamosentrenandonosotrasyosoySofyyyoPhoebemuchogustotenemostrabajoque hacerconestemuchacho - se escucho la voz de las gemelas a toda velocidad, antes de arrastrar a Vegeta colina arriba.

Eiri: ^-^? Creo que nos quedamos solos.

(N. de P. S.: no tenia porque decirle eso al pobre niño, de por si casi se desmaya.)

Si alguien el hubiera preguntado a Gokuh que había hecho durante la tarde el habría respondido que floto sobre nubes de azúcar o algo semejante. Como maestro, Eiri era pésimo, porque su alumno no podía recordar nada de lo que le había enseñado. Lo unico que podía decir era que lo estuvo sosteniendo de la mano, pero francamente no sabia cuanto tiempo, ni para que.

Eiri dio por terminada la lección, cuando le dio hambre. 

- ¿Sabes de alguna buena cafetería por aquí?

- B-bueno... ¿P-por que n-no vienes c-conmigo? m-mamá ya d-debe haber p-preparado a-algo... d-digo... 

- No quiero ser molestia.

- ¿M-molestia? D-de ninguna m-manera...

La familia si que se sorprendió un poco de ver a Gokuh llegando con un invitado. Pero, como para la abuela nunca hay suficiente gente a la mesa, nadie hizo muchas preguntas. Además, Eiri tiene suficiente encanto como para lidiar con toda esa familia, sin mencionar que las niñas presentes estaban fascinadas con el, cosa que no hizo a Gokuh muy feliz. El muchacho de cabello alborotado se sentó junto a su invitado, sin poner atención de lo que se llevaba a la boca. 

- Ocean... si te comes la servilleta, te vas a llenar y ya no podrás acabarte lo que tu abuela preparo - le gruño Vegeta a Gokuh. Como este no le hizo caso, tuvo que quitársela prácticamente de la boca. 

- ¿Vas a estar aquí durante mucho tiempo? - le pregunto Georgette, casi destrozando a Gokuh porque el se moría de ganas por preguntar eso pero no se atrevía.

- Estoy hospedado cerca de aquí. Me quedare por lo menos esta semana.

(Murmullo de alegría de varias niñas)

Eiri se retiro bastante tarde, con un paquete que le entrego la abuela, seguramente con comida, y en excelentes términos con Ron, recordando cierto partido de basketball, prometiendo otro encuentro deportivo mas tarde. Gokuh lo despidió desde la puerta y se quedo ahí alrededor de quince minutos, sin sentir el frío, o la nieve que le cayo en el pelo y la ropa, hasta que Vegeta fue a meterlo a la fuerza.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar la noche en un cómodo y mullido sillón, Gokuh fue despertado con ternura y delicadeza.

- ¡PRIMATE DESPIERTA! - le grito Georgette, saltando sobre el.

Gokuh: O____O ¡MEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

Vegeta (En el sillón de al lado): O____O ¿Por qué siento como que esto ya lo he vivido?

Ron (En el ultimo sillón disponible): O____O ¡Dejen dormir!

Los gatos (muy abrigados con suetercitos, guantes, botas y gorritos): O_____O?

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? - le pregunto Gokuh esperando una oportunidad para tirarla y seguir durmiendo.

- ¡PATINAJE SOBRE HIELO! - la chica lo jalo de la mano, a todo tren - ¡VAMOS! ¡ES UNA HORA PERFECTA! ¡TENDREMOS LA PISTA PARA NOSOTROS SOLOS!

- ¿Hora? - Gokuh alcanzo a ver el reloj de pared - ¡PERO SI SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA! O_O ¡Tan siquiera déjame desayunar algo!

- Nada, nada. Vamos, ya quiero jugar carreras...

Gokuh: T_T

Como ya alguna vez se ha demostrado en Sakura Card Captor, no es lo mismo patinar sobre ruedas que sobre hielo. 

- ¡Vamos Gokuh! ¡Date prisa!

Gokuh (desde el suelo, con su ropa naranja): @_@

Y por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda sobre la situación mas predecible que pueda ocurrir en este momento...

- ¡Hola! - se escucho una dulce voz, que Gokuh no había oído desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la cena para ser mas precisos.

- ¡Hola! - saludo Georgette. Gokuh se incorporo de un salto, fulminando a su prima con la mirada.

- Ho-hola... - saludo ruborizado.

- Ustedes son muy madrugadores ^-^. ¿Cómo les va con el patinaje?

Georgette tuvo la oportunidad de burlarse de su primo, y al ver que al muchacho casi se le caía la cara de vergüenza, Eiri se dedico con toda seriedad a ayudarlo con su patinaje. Obtuvo el mismo resultado que con el ski. Gokuh no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y hasta se le olvido que alguna vez había patinado sobre ruedas, sin ayuda. Vegeta llego un par de horas después, enviado por la Titita, para que las dos ovejas descarriadas que faltaban fueran a desayunar. Llego a tiempo para ver como Eiri sostenía a Gokuh de la cintura y le susurraba palabras de animo al oído para que pudiera dominar el patinaje sobre hielo.

Vegeta:...

Gokuh: ·///·

Sin pensarlo mucho (en realidad no lo penso nada) Vegeta fue directamente a "hacer que ese tipo le quitara las manos de encima", desafortunadamente, para ello tenia que cruzar media pista de patinaje. Gokuh reacciono y regreso de los campos de uvas violetas al escuchar un grito y ver a su mejor amigo deslizándose sobre su trasero, completamente fuera de control hasta estamparse contra una pequeña montaña de nieve endurecida.

Para la tarde, Eiri fue a dormir una pequeña siesta, lo que alegro mucho a Vegeta, ya que Gokuh por fin bajaría al suelo definitivamente. Hubiera sido una tarde perfecta si no fuera (otra vez) por Georgette. La chica hizo el descubrimiento del siglo. 

- ¡Mira lo que encontré, primate! ¡Un trineo!

Con la misma actitud con la que lo levanto de madrugada a patinar, consiguió llevarlo colina arriba para probar el trineo. Vegeta los siguió, solo para ver como se estrellaban y quedar parejos en cuanto a accidentes y humillaciones. El trineo tenia espacio para tres ocupantes, pero Vegeta estaba decidido a que en esta ocasión solo fueran dos.

- Muy bien, primate. Tu conduces.

- (Suspiro) Esta bien ¿Vienes Vegeta?

- De ninguna manera.

Georgette se acomodo detrás de Gokuh, sosteniéndose de la cintura del muchacho. En eso se escucharon gritos y carreras Emy, su hermana Bethani y las gemelas jalaban a Hermione y a Stephanie.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron sacar a Hermione del sótano? - pregunto Gokuh.

- Tío Ron nos ayudo, arranco la puerta y la cargo en brazos - le informo Bethani.

Hermione: ·///·

- Anda no seas aburrida, sube - decía Bethani empujando a Hermione.

La menciona dark estrechaba su abrigo negro y mantenía una mirada que quería decir: "si sigues con esta tontería te vas a arrepentir". Bethani ni siquiera lo noto, la empujo sobre la espalda de Georgette.

- Y ahora va Vegeta...

Justamente, Vegeta estaba viendo para donde huir con discreción. No pudo protestar cuando lo empujaron contra Hermione. Ni después cuando empujaron a Stephanie contra el.

- ¡Creo que ya no cabemos! - exclamo Gokuh, esperando encontrar una forma de zafarse de esa situación tan peligrosa.

- ¡Pero yo quería ir con Vegeta! - se quejo Phoebe -. No es justo, Hermione y Stephanie tienen el mejor lugar.

Vegeta: ·///·?

- ¿Quién dice que tu vas con Vegeta? ¡voy yo! - le reclamo su gemela.

- Bueno. Para que no se peleen voy yo - intervino Bethani.

- ¡Ay si! ¿Por qué no yo? - pregunto Emy, haciéndola a un lado de un empujón. De pronto, las primas quisieron hacer algo al mismo tiempo: quitar por lo menos a Stephanie y agarrarse de la espalda de Vegeta.

Gokuh sintió de repente, como el trineo se hacia para adelante.

El pobre conductor trato de informar sobre el particular y frenar la pelea.

Obviamente no lo consiguió.

Las cuatro chicas restantes se subieron al trineo al mismo tiempo.

El vehículo se deslizo colina abajo.

Demasiado rápido.

Nadie hubiera podido controlarlo, ni siquiera Gokuh.

Se escucharon un montón de gritos de niñas. Los varones no gritaban por dignidad y asfixia.

Gokuh no sabia hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El trineo se fue por un barranco.

Por un momento, Gokuh admiro el paisaje, pensando que tal vez si no hubiera nieve, vería ardillas por ahí. Y al ir perdiendo altura, se dijo "Ahí te voy, suelo."

Vegeta maldecía y rezaba, todo al mismo tiempo. (No me pregunten donde aprendió a rezar.)

Por suerte, el barranco no era demasiado hondo y había mucha nieve.

El trineo salto en pedazos, Gokuh hubiera jurado que escucho algo como "¡POOOOOWW!", antes de salir despedido hacia delante y que el resto de los ocupantes saliera volando en todas direcciones.

Unos instantes después se escucho la voz de Bethani.

- ¡INCREIBLE! ¿ESTAN TODOS BIEN? ¿SI? ¡QUE MARAVILLA! ¿LISTOS PARA EL QUE SIGUE?

El resto de los presentes: ò___ó#

Afortunadamente nadie se lastimo de gravedad. Solo Gokuh se lesiono un poco el tobillo por haber caído mal. Vegeta le sirvió de apoyo para que pudiera regresar a la cabaña. Para no variar, se encontraron con la persona mas fantástica del mundo, por lo menos para Gokuh.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - les pregunto Eiri con preocupación.

Lógicamente, Gokuh no pudo responder. Y Vegeta barrio al joven de los ojos violetas, con una ligera mueca de desprecio que no pareció notar.

- Este baka se lastimo el tobillo - se digno a responder.

- No es tonto. Seguro solo fue un accidente ¿no es así Gokuh?

Gokuh: ·///·

Sin esperan ni un segundo mas, Eiri separo a los muchachos y cargo a Gokuh en brazos. De verdad era muy fuerte a pesar de su complexión delgada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Parece que tienes fiebre.


	13. Deja que nieve

Saludos cordiales, aquí estamos de nuevo.

Kokoro Yana: Oo Espero que no te hallas hecho demasiado daño al chocar contra la pared. Y ahora voy yo, imagina la siguiente escena: una chica bajita y de lentes, con unos cuernitos rojos sobre la cabeza, bailando por ahí con unas maracas mientras canta "Soy-Phoenix-la-mala-soy-Phoenix-la-mala". 0 Lo siento, voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido.

Princess Mko: (Inserte risa malvada aquí) Y me sigo tardando U Y Eiri seguirá saliendo, un poco. Y el pobre Gokuh se le seguirá desconectando el cerebro a ratos (Y no tendrá que ver necesariamente con Eiri).

Elena: nn No, este no va a ser un yaoi TT. La razón del comportamiento de Vegeta... bueno, todavía no me invento una excusa valida, aparte de porque es su único amigo, y han estado mas unidos de lo que el imagina desde su vida pasada (ya sabes que yo opino que este par se quería demasiado en la serie). Saludos procurare actualizar mas seguido.

CAPITULO 12

DEJEN QUE NIEVE

Dedicado a:

Ana

Por fin llego el tren donde venían los padres de Vegeta. Tan pronto como freno, una mujer con un grueso abrigo se bajo a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¡Vegeta!

- ¡Querida, por favor tranquilízate!

La madre de Vegeta se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente de la estación y se echo a correr con un papel en la mano. Tenia la dirección de la cabaña donde estaba su hijo.

Vegeta estaba en la puerta, precisamente diciéndose a si mismo que era poco menos que imposible que sus padres cancelaran sus compromisos de trabajo solo por ir a buscarlo tan pronto. Gokuh salió tras el muy abrigado (ordenes de Titita), con una chamarra con capucha y una bufanda. Aun cojeaba, pero no era nada serio, además, cada vez que apoyaba mucho el pie, se acordaba de que ya-saben-quien lo había llevado en brazos.

En cuanto Vegeta vio un remolino de nieve acercándose a toda velocidad, solo le dio tiempo para saltar encima de Gokuh y ponerle la capucha sobre la cabeza y la bufanda hasta la nariz.

- Tu no digas nada ¿entendido? - le gruño.

Gokuh: ..?

A Vegeta solo lo habían estrechado dos veces de esa manera y había sido la Titita de Gokuh. Nunca hubiera pensado que su madre se preocuparía tanto al no saber donde estaba. Decidió tomar eso en cuenta la próxima vez que planeara alguna escapada.

- ¡Vegeta!

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Vegeta!

- ¡Papá!

Gokuh (Debajo de la bufanda): ¿Hu?

- Eh... disculpen... permítanme presentar a mi amigo... este... pues... Luke... si... Luke... me he quedado con el estos días...

Los padres de Vegeta: ¿Luke?

Gokuh: "¿Luke?"

El padre de Vegeta le tendió la mano.

- Gracias por dejarlo pasar la noche bajo techo, Luke.

- ··? De nada...

- Bien, bien - dijo la madre de Vegeta -. Pues toma tus cosas y vamonos. Tal vez logremos llegar al tren...

- Pero mamá... - interrumpió Vegeta, con un tono de preocupación tan bien actuado, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era real -. No podemos irnos así nada mas, seria una grosería, por lo menos pueden pasar a saludar.

La familia Saiko paso al tibio y acogedor interior de la casa. Titita estaba en la cocina para variar y la mayoría de las primas, repuestas del susto del trineo añadían mas adornos al árbol de Navidad, por lo menos para que Luna no siguiera gimoteando cada vez que lo veía. Bethani tenia un ojo morado, no por culpa de la caída, si no porque a sus parientes no les había parecido su comentario al fondo del barranco. Las tías y Ron charlaban en la mesa con sus tazas de chocolate caliente.

Todos los presentes saludaron con amabilidad a los recién llegados. Excepto por Ron, todos sabían la misma historia: Vegeta se había equivocado de tren y había sido una asombrosa casualidad que tomara el mismo donde estaba Gokuh (No es que en realidad se lo creyeran).

- Señora Sara... - llamo Vegeta, consciente de que sus padres se preguntarían el porque de hablar con mucha confianza (decirle Titita o abuela) a alguien que "apenas conocía".

Y llego el torbellino mayor... digo... la Titita. Saludo de apretones de manos y abrazos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡Ustedes son los padres de Vegeta! Es un placer conocerlos ¡Por favor siéntense! ¿gustan chocolate?

Los padres de Vegeta: ¿?

- ¿Se quedaran esta noche verdad? No pueden pasar el 24 de diciembre en el tren.

Tal y como lo suponía Vegeta, sus padres se dejaron convencer por la Titita. Para Gokuh no fue fácil esa noche en particular, especialmente porque tuvo que pasar gran parte del tiempo cubierto por una bufanda hasta las orejas y con un gorro. Solo se le veían los ojos. Y Vegeta se las arreglaba para que nadie lo llamara por su nombre en frente de sus padres.

Por fin llego la hora de la cena. Hermione volvió a salir del sótano, provocándoles un susto tremendo a los padres de Vegeta. La abuela los tranquilizo con una mirada que claramente quería decir "hay una en cada familia, por desgracia". Y si no fuera porque Luna se comportaba con bastante normalidad al estar enfrente de sus padres hubiera tenido que decir "dos". (Y si supieran las negras intenciones que tiene la prima de Gokuh con Vegeta...)

El pavo estaba en la mesa, junto con la ensalada y los postres. Gokuh se desesperaba preguntándose que grave crimen habría cometido en su otra vida para tener que soportar la tortura de oler la deliciosa comida y estar sentado al lado de Eiri (claro que lo invitaron), y no saber si podía quitarse la bufanda de la boca o no.

La abuela se situo orgullosa al lado del abuelo, quien sostenía el cuchillo grande para el pavo y se preparaba para comenzar a cortarlo. En el preciso momento en que el cuchillo hacia contacto con la carne del animal cocinado, se escucho un ruido muy extraño.

- ¿Oyen? Suena como un motor... - dijo Ron.

- Como una podadora... - dijo Vegeta.

- ¿En la nieve? La verdad suena como aspas - añadió Gokuh por debajo de la bufanda.

El ruido se hizo mas fuerte. Casi todos fueron a asomarse por la ventana, donde volaba la nieve, y lo vieron. Era un helicóptero.

- ¡Guau! ¡Santa Claus se ha modernizado! - exclamo Gokuh.

Sus primas y Vegeta: ¬¬U

Y además de modernizarse el hombre había bajado de peso. Y se había teñido el cabello. Y tenia un asombroso parecido con...

- ¡Cuñado! - grito Ron.

Efectivamente, ni el viento, ni la nieve, ni sus padres le habían evitado reunirse con su familia en Navidad. Rápidamente bajo del aparato por una escalera de cuerda como en las películas. Dio las gracias al piloto con una seña y entro a la casa.

Casi no reconoció a esa cosa mullida que parecía un oso de felpa que lo abrazo. Pero le basto mirarlo a los ojos para saber que era Gokuh. Luna también corrió a abrazarlo, y Ron era el mas feliz de sus parientes políticos.

James se alegro al ver caras nuevas. Sus familiares políticos se comportan mucho mejor cuando hay visitas. Ron presento a los señores Saiko como "los padres del amigo del pequeño Scrapy".

- Mucho gusto, soy James Ocean, para servirles.

- ¿Ocean? - el padre de Vegeta arrugo el ceño -. Ese apellido me suena conocido ¿A ti no querida?

- O si claro ¿Dónde lo habremos escuchado antes?

A mitad de la escena, los niños movían los ojos para ver a los padres de Vegeta, al papá de Gokuh y mirarse entre si, tan bien coordinados que parecía que lo habían ensayado.

Vegeta: OOUUUUU Yo que se, tal vez es mas común de lo que imaginábamos. ¿Ya vamos a cenar?... ¿Por favor?

- Espera hijo - lo interrumpió su mamá -. Tenia algo que ver con mucha comida creo...

Gokuh: ..UUUUU

- No, no, no... algo que ver con una de esas historietas que leen los niños hoy en día... No, espera... ¿Música? ¿Tal vez?...

- Quizá con televisión - James les sonrío.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¿Es usted de la capital del Sur?

Vegeta y Gokuh (Al borde de un ataque al corazón): OO ¡SI! ¡ESO! ¡LA TELEVISORA DE LA CAPITAL DEL SUR PROPIEDAD DE LA FAMILIA OCEAN!

James: OO Pero no tiene porque ser tan escandalosos.

Continuando con las presentaciones, fue el turno de cierto invitado importante. James y Eiri se evaluaron en silencio por unos instantes. A James le llamaron la atención los ojos violetas del joven. Y Eiri se alegro mucho de por fin conocer al padre de Gokuh. Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

Gokuh: -

Conforme transcurría la cena, afortunadamente para Gokuh, los padres de Vegeta estaban muy ocupados conversando con el "Señor Ocean" (por mas que el les había insistido que lo llamaran por su nombre), así que pudo descubrirse un poco para comer. A media noche el abuelo levanto su copa para decir:

- Quiero hacer un brindis - ya sabemos que para esas alturas tenia cierta cantidad de alcohol y de comida encima -. Me da gusto que toda la familia este reunida y disfrutando de una Navidad mas juntos, tradición que hemos mantenido desde hace años. Y soy muy feliz porque que alguien se nos unió para compartir nuestra felicidad. Y sobre todo quiero decirles (sollozo repentino) que... (snif) los quiero mucho... (sniff) ustedes son todo para mi... (llanto)...

Eiri: - ¡Pobre! ¡que señor tan sentimental!

Tal vez los padres de Vegeta se hubieran sorprendidos por el comportamiento del abuelo, si no hubieran estado en la misma situación.

- (Hic) Hijo... ¿Por qué no nos habías (hic) dicho que conocías a personas tan a todo (hic) dar... ¡Ojalá y puedas conseguir que nos inviten el año próximo! (hic).

Gokuh: Señor Saiko... Vegeta esta por allá...


	14. Azucar

Capitulo 13

PEQUEÑAS CAPSULAS AZUCARADAS SOBRE LA VIDA DE GOKUH O. Y VEGETA S. EN LA ESCUELA (Acompañados por un tal Gohan)

Dedicado a:

LOS PUMAS

Esto sucede después de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando los niños y Gohan regresan a la escuela. Van una detrás de otra, en distintos días de clases, así me ahorro el tener que poner fechas y la frase "ese día en la escuela" o algo por el estilo.

De nuevo. El receso. El patio de la escuela. El árbol. Vegeta y Gokuh con un libro. Anglia colgada del brazo de Gokuh.

- ¿Es de vampiros? - pregunto Gokuh.

- Así es. Muy interesante - le respondió Vegeta.

- ¡Ay que horror! ¡A mi los vampiros me dan mucho miedo! ¡Abrázame Gokuh-Chan! - exclamo Anglia acurrucándose mas contra el cuerpo del muchacho.

Vegeta y Gokuh (Y mi hermana y yo): ¬¬UU

- ¿Y donde lo conseguiste?

- Me lo regalo ya-sabes-quien durante las vacaciones de invierno - sonrió Vegeta, y comenzó a leer en voz alta uno de los poemas de sangre, espanto y demás cosas lindas, contenidos en el libro. Gokuh lo escuchaba con atención y Anglia, con el pretexto de que le dan miedo, se aferraba desesperadamente a Ocean.

Por fin suena el timbre de salida. Los muchachos salen y Gohan guarda sus cosas en el portafolios. Vegeta y Gokuh caminan aparentemente absortos en el libro ingeniándoselas para leerlo y no caerse. Van muy despacio, Gokuh todavía arrastra a Anglia. Gohan se va despidiendo de alumnos y compañeros de trabajo en su camino a la puerta principal. Adelanta a los tres muchachos que van juntos. Al salir escucha una voz conocida:

- ¡GOHAN!

Gohan se pone mortalmente pálido.

- ¡MA-MAMÁ!

- ¡Hola hijo! Vine a ver como estabas.

- ¡P-pues estoy bien! (risa nerviosa) - miro disimuladamente hacia la puerta, Gokuh, Vegeta y Anglia estaban a punto de salir -. Pero... ¡Ven mamá! ¿Por qué no tomamos algo? ¿Un café? ¿Un refresco? - sin esperar respuesta jala a su mamá del brazo y se la lleva en dirección contraria de la puerta.

Gokuh levanta la vista del libro y ve a su profesor jalando de la mano a una señora mayor.

- Oye Vegeta, ¿qué le pasa al maestro? ¿quién será esa señora?

Vegeta mira hacia Gohan y su madre una fracción de segundo y regresa a lo que estaba leyendo.

- Ese vejestorio ha de ser su abuela... te he dicho que no le hagas caso...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

- "Las escalas de los termómetros fueron elegidas arbitrariamente tomando en consideración lo que le llaman punto fijo inferior (punto de congelación) que es la temperatura a la cual coexiste agua y hielo" - dictaba Gohan, una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¿Temperatura que? - pregunto Gokuh.

- "La temperatura a la cual coexiste agua y hielo" - repitió Gohan.

- Gracias.

- "El punto fijo superior (punto de ebullición del agua) es la temperatura en la cual coexiste agua y vapor, las escalas ordinarias que generalmente se usan son: La escala Celsius o centígrada..."

- ¿Escala que? ¿Puede repetirlo? - volvió a hablar Gokuh.

- "La escala Celsius o centígrada..."

- Gracias.

- "...asigna en forma arbitraria el numero 0 al punto bajo inferior y el numero 100 al punto fijo superior, entre los dos puntos existen 100 intervalos iguales."

- Dicta muy rápido. Espere tantito - se quejo Gokuh. Después murmuro para si, pero de modo que toda la clase lo escucho - "... 100... intervalos... iguales..." ¡Ya! Continué.

"Si, claro cuando quieras" pensó Gohan.

- "La otra escala es la Fahrenheit, en esta el punto fijo inferior es de 32ºf..."

- ¿Faque? ¿Eso como se escribe? - pregunto Gokuh.

Gohan, armándose de toda su paciencia, tomo el marcador y escribió en el pizarron "FAHRENHEIT".

- Gracias - dijo Gokuh.

- "Y el punto de ebullición del agua es de 212ºf, de manera que entre estos 2 puntos existen 180 divisiones."

- ¡Sigue dictando muy rápido!

- òó "La escala Absoluta o de Kelvin..."

- ¿Kalvin? - ya sabemos quien preguntó.

-"" "KELVIN ha sido diseñada de tal manera que el 0 Kelvin corresponde a la menor temperatura posible. A este limite que un cuerpo puede alcanzar se le llama Cero Absoluto..."

- Que equivale a -273ºc - completó Gokuh y añadió -. Eso lo vi en Saint Seiya...

Gohan cerro su libro de golpe.

- Muy bien, ahora anoten: ejercicios...

Cuando Gohan se dio la vuelta para anotar un problema en el pizarron, Vegeta aprovechó para echar un vistazo al cuaderno de Gokuh. Todo lo que había hecho, era una caricatura de Gohan, con los ojos dándole vueltas y jalándose el cabello. Decía en un globo de dialogo "ALEJEN DE MI A ESTE NIÑO DE PELO ALBOROTADO".

Vegeta sonrió y le hizo una seña de aprobación, alzando los pulgares.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ese fin de semana, Gokuh y Vegeta estaban en su habitual establecimiento de renta de películas, eligiendo cuales acompañarían su descanso echados en el sillón. En tanto que el muchacho de los patines ya había elegido "Buscando a Nemo", el otro apenas estaba decidiéndose a llevar un documental de Michael Moore.

Vegeta paso frente al estante donde se exhibían las comedias románticas y una idea lo asalto de repente.

- ¿Seguro que ya hemos intentado todo para que esa mocosa boba te deje en paz?

Gokuh reflexiono.

- Me parece que aun hay algo por hacer.

Al lunes siguiente...

- Exijo una explicación... - Gohan tenia un tic en el ojo al ver al enorme pingüino sentado al fondo de su clase. Gokuh, siguiendo las costumbres de las botargas, no podía hablar, así que saco un cartoncito y garabateo a toda prisa.

Gokuh: "ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA"

- Se que el director les ha permitido no traer el uniforme, pero esto ya es una exageración - continuo Gohan.

Gokuh: "NO, ES RENTADO."

Vegeta se preguntaba quien se veía mas tonto, si el baka disfrazado de pingüino, o el maestro que lo regañaba.

A la hora del receso Gohan, en lugar de sus acostumbrado y sabroso café, se preparó un te para los nervios. Mientras, debajo de su árbol favorito en el patio, Vegeta fingía que no había un pingüino sentado a su lado, mientras los rodeaba un discreto grupo de curiosos y Anglia daba vueltas por todo el lugar, dudando en acercarse.

De camino a casa.

- Al menos valió la pena - le comentaba Vegeta al pingüino que caminaba cerca de él -. Por fin encontramos un método para que no trajeras a Anglia colgando del brazo.

El pingüino asintió.

Vegeta lo miro ceñudo.

- ¿Sabes? dudo que puedas verte mas ridículo.

El pingüino alzo una aleta haciendo seña para que esperara. A continuación, saco de su mochila un objeto de goma que procedió a inflar con el pico. A los pocos minutos, Vegeta se encontró caminando al lado de un enorme pingüino que cargaba entre sus aletas un barquillo de helado inflable de color morado.

A la hora del receso del día siguiente, Gohan entro como una tempestad a la sala de maestros y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente la caja donde estaban las bolsitas de te.

- ¿Gohan? - pregunto la Señorita Sonoko - ¿Qué sucede?

- Estos niños creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran - respondió Gohan mientras llenaba su taza con agua caliente.

El director Dulles entro segundos después, limpiando sus lentes con un pañuelo y riéndose bajito.

- Pero que muchachos tan ocurrentes.

La señorita Sonoko se asomo al patio y bajo el árbol mas solicitado del lugar, vio sentadas a dos simpáticas y felices vacas. Aunque quizás la vaca que tenia el cencerro verde se veía mas feliz que la que ya tenia un balon de fútbol pinchado en uno de sus cuernitos. Al lado de los mencionados personajes, Vegeta andaba en círculos, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir su estado emocional, y su opinión acerca de las botargas en general y estas en particular.

- Yo... cuando pienso en todas la veces que ustedes... pero es que además... no lo puedo... no puedo...

La vaca del cencerro verde se llevo una pezuña delantera a su redonda panza haciendo sonar un mugido electrónico.

Vaca de cencerro verde: ¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Lo que quiso decir: ¡Esto es divertido!)

La otra vaca tanteo por toda su panza con la pezuña, hasta dar con su mugido.

Vaca del balón: ¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUU MUUUUUUUUU! (Quiso decir: ¡Si, pero hace mucho calor aquí adentro!)

Vegeta elevo sus ojos al cielo, por primera vez en su existencia pidiendo misericordia.

- ¡Por favor alguien dígame que no se pueden ver mas ridículos!

La vaca del cencerro verde alzo una pezuña haciéndole seña de que esperara. De atrás de su espalda, saco un estereo con CD que procedió a encender. Y ahora tenemos a una vaca dando saltitos al ritmo de "Happy **together** ".

La otra vaca se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza... antes de ponerse de pie y tomar a su compañera de las pezuñas para hacer una ronda.

**Musica: Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAA! ¡Estamos festejando los 50...!

Phoenix S. : ¡...AÑOS DE LOS PUMAS! ¡Con nuestra camiseta conmemorativa! ¡Mira nada mas que chulada! En azul y dorado, con este enorme logo, y además cada una viene con un holograma infalsificable y un código de barras que dice tu nombre, y claves para que sepan que es tuya y original ¡SOLO SE FABRICARA ESTE AÑO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡NUNCA JAMAS SE VOLVERA A VER ESTA EDICION LIMITADA! ¡Así que llamen ya al teléfono que aparece en su pantalla!

(Llega Vegeta con una enorme cubeta de agua helada, la cual le vacia sobre la cabeza)

Phoenix S.: ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTA FRIA!

Gokuh: Creo que eso fue demasiado fuerte.

Vegeta: (Con calma) Eso y mas se merece.

Phoenix S.: ¡DOBLE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MI CAMISETA!

(Phoenix voltea a ver a Vegeta)

Mente de Phoenix S.: Muerte... Venganza...

Gokuh: (Interponiéndose antes de que le suceda algo muy desagradable a Vegeta) Yo... ¿Qué tal si me dejan continuar?

Vegeta: Pero que ya no haga mas anuncios...

Phoenix S.: Solo era un chascarrillo, Vegeta. Nada mas traje la camiseta porque... (lo mira feo y remarca cada una de sus palabras) **esto es muy especial para nosotros y quería verme bien. **(Ejem)Gokuh... ¿Por qué no continuas?

Gokuh: nn Bien. Como les decía, estamos festejando los 50 primeros reviews que han tenido la amabilidad de dejar para este Fanfic.

Vegeta: Agradecemos a todos los que han leído la historia interminable de nuestras desgracias, y nos da gusto que se hayan divertido.

Phoenix S.: ¡Empecemos con los saludos! (Le da un codazo a Vegeta)

Vegeta: Muchos saludos y... ·· besos a Elena.

Gokuh: nn Fan de Vegeta.

Vegeta: ··

Phoenix S.: nn Me encanta que siempre consigo hacerla reír.

Gokuh: ¡Saludos y besos a mi nuera Princess Mako!

Vegeta: ¿Nuera?

Gokuh: Ella dice que soy su suegro y yo no soy quien para desmentirla.

Vegeta:...

Phoenix S.: Ahora en coro niños.

Gokuh y Vegeta: ¡Saludos a Kokoro-Yana!

Phoenix S.: ¡Tengo club de fans!

Gokuh y Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿Cómo?

Phoenix S.: Kokoro dice que tengo club de fans y no soy quien para desmentirla.

Gokuh: nn Yo espero que no se haga mucho daño al darse contra las paredes o cuando le dan zapes en la cabeza (esos son dolorosos, lo se por experiencia propia).

Vegeta: Muchos saludos a Maytelu, paisana de Phoenix. Lamento el retraso en saludarte, pero aquí mis ojos (mira a Phoenix) quería esperar hasta tener los 50 reviews.

Phoenix S.: ¿Se me nota demasiado de donde soy?

Vegeta: Déjame ver... te la pasas echándole porras a tu equipo, metes canciones que son muy famosas en donde vives...

Gokuh: Y retazos de películas de Pedro Infante... no... no se me ocurre ¿De donde eres?

Phoenix S.: No creí que se notaran tanto los chistes locales... como nadie me había dicho nada... pensé que todo el mundo los entendía.

Gokuh: Con mucho cariño saludo a Caroline Kolansky. Yo también pienso que a Vegeta le cayo bien la reencarnación, de todas maneras siempre lo he considerado mi mejor amigo.

Vegeta: Ya cállate.

Phoenix S.: Y ahora pasemos a las teorías de la conspiración: ¿qué sentían realmente uno por el otro en la serie?

Vegeta: NI SE TE OCURRA. Esas son ideas de tu enferma cabeza.

Gokuh: Lots and lots of hugs and kisses to Kitkat.

Vegeta: (Señalando a Gokuh) ¿ESTE BAKA SABE INGLES?

Gokuh: No, I don't. (wink, wink)

Vegeta: ¡¿Entonces?!

Gokuh: Well, I can't speak Portuguese, you know...

Vegeta: (Algo ininteligible, pero seguramente no nos dejarían ponerlo en ningún lugar)

Gokuh: I begg you pardon?

**Vegeta: DEJA- DE-HABLAR-ASI-EN-ESTE-INSTANTE.**

**Gokuh: Kidder, don't mad at me, I wuzz only messin'**

**Vegeta: ¡¿QUÉ?! Ahora te entendí menos.**

**Phoenix S.: (Se parte de la risa)**

Gokuh: Perdón Vegeta, no pude evitarlo.

Vegeta: Shut up!

Phoenix S.: Mejor continuemos.

Gokuh: Espero que no se nos olvide nadie... un saludo a Navy, quien es otra de nuestras heroínas ya que puede sobrevivir a las fiestas navideñas.

Vegeta: Saludos a Bulmita...

Gokuh: ¡Que bonito nombre! ¿No crees Vegeta?

Vegeta: ··

Phoenix S.: 0

Vegeta: Saludos a Kaly. Yo me quede con la duda de saber donde estudia.

Gokuh: ¿Y eso por que?

Phoenix S.: Yo también tengo curiosidad.

Vegeta: Saludos a Cynthia Rickelme. Todavía me horroriza su teoría de que Hermione sea la reencarnación de Freezer.

Phoenix S.: Mmm... interesante.

Gokuh: (Tiembla)

Phoenix S.: ¿Hay dos Cynthias que han dejado reviews o es la misma persona? ¿Habrá encontrado mis otros fics? Nunca supe si los leyó...

Vegeta: ¡Ah! ¿Esos que son malísimos?

Phoenix S.: ¬¬

Vegeta: ¿Todavía piensas continuar el de Spawn/Dragon Ball Z?

Phoenix S.: ¬¬ Si...

Vegeta: ¿Y ya te han dejado alguna review en "Los 69 volumen II"?

Phoenix S.: ¬¬ No.

Vegeta: ¿Sabes que? Creo que la razón es porque se te ocurrió hacer una parodia de esa película para anunciarlo. ¿Quién te manda hacer tu propio comercial de "Zapata"?

Gokuh: (Ejem) Muchos saludos a Kyori-Fire, quien por cierto también voto en la dichosa encuesta que le tiraron a Phoenix.

Phoenix S.: TT

Vegeta: Decían que no se valían fics de encuestas ni interactivos. Pero ¿Contestar las reviews no es interactuar con los lectores? ¿Si preguntamos quien quieren que responda si llegamos a las cien reviews será una encuesta?

Phoenix S.: Mejor olvídalo Vegeta.

Gokuh: Muchos saludos a Runliney.

Phoenix S.: Quien también insiste en hacer que me sonroje ··.

Vegeta: Saludos a Polluela...

Gokuh: ¡Que tierno! También abrazos a Eve-chan.

Vegeta: Y a Mariana.

Gokuh: Con cariño para Alexa un beso nn.

Vegeta: Y también para Buffyes.

Gokuh: ¡Le gusta mi nombre!

Phoenix S.: ¿Son dos Buffys o es la misma?

Vegeta: Saludos a Landrover Koji y a Las juanas.

Gokuh: Saludos a Aly, quien pidió que Phoenix continuara pronto y vamos a paso de tortuga.

Vegeta: Cierto. Saludos a Hide, con quien estoy ciento por ciento de acuerdo en su review.

Phoenix S.: Ya entendimos Vegeta.

Gokuh: Saludos también para Vero, Mina y para El conejo ¿conoces a un Conejo?

Phoenix S.: Si... creo que si... me parece que alguna vez vi rondando por ahí a una pulguienta mascota con dientes enormes.

Vegeta: No, si el cariño es evidente.

Phoenix S.: ¿Olvidamos a alguien?

Vegeta: Espero que no.

Gokuh: Si olvidamos a alguien que nos lo hagan saber lo mas pronto posible.

Phoenix S.: Gokuh se disculpara.

Gokuh: ¿Yo por que? Se supone que tu eres quien guarda los reviews.

Vegeta: Eso es todo por hoy. Espero hallan disfrutado estas respuestas con capitulo. Si, ya me lo imagino, han de haber pensado "¡Oooo! ¡El capitulo es muy largo!" y se encuentran con que fue puro blablabla que no tiene nada que ver con la historia.

Gokuh: nn.

Phoenix S.: Procurare que los demás sean mas largos, pero no prometo nada.

Vegeta: Habrá muchos mas plagios... digo... referencias a Card Captor Sakura, lo se de buena fuente.

Gokuh: Si... y yo me llevare la peor parte TT.

Phoenix S.: Tranquilo, no es tan trágico.

Gokuh: Lo dices porque no eres tu quien va a salir disfrazada de...

Phoenix S.: ¡YA HAS DICHO BASTANTE!

Vegeta: Además ¿Cuál es el problema? Parece que te gusta disfrazarte.

Gokuh: Si, pero no de...

Phoenix S.: ¡Ya! Despídanse niños.

Vegeta: (Suspiro) Hasta pronto, seguimos leyéndonos.

Gokuh: Hasta la próxima.

Phoenix S.: Adiós, gracias por leer.


	15. Pense que el amor solo era posible en lo...

Saluditos a todos (Estoy tentada a iniciar las respuestas a los reviews con la palabra "Holis" siempre y cuando me digan que no es una grosería en algún lugar).

Princes Mako: Gokuh va volver a mandar saludos mas adelante, pero ya han visto que depende de ustedes que lleguemos a las cien reviews o a que se den anuncios importantes. El pobre Gohan todavía no se la acaba.

Runliney: ¡Hola guapa! Si, la pobre vaca con un balon en los cuernos era Gokuh y la del cencerro verde era Anglia. Y ¿Sabes? a Vegeta también le va a tocar ponerse su gran disfraz (ñaca, ñaca, ja, ja). No es cierto que tu review sea larga (mientras mas grandes mejor, así me dan mas ganas de contestarlas nn).

Elena: De hecho, el objetivo de los chibis es hacer que Gohan pida su jubilación anticipada nn. Y Chich, aceptemos que ya "no esta en la grande" mas bien ya se encuentra algo acabadona (hasta Bulma se lo dijo alguna vez). "Botarga" es como se les dice por acá a los enormes disfraces de animales o mascotas (por ejemplo, "Barney" o "Juana la iguana" o unas lindas vacas que bailen).

(Vegeta: ¿Ya le vas a pedir una disculpa?)

(Phoenix S.: ¿Qué?)

(Vegeta: Ella te dejo una review en el Volumen II y tu no la tomas en cuenta)

(Phoenix S.: Pero te juro que no hay ninguna review)

(Vegeta: Eso no me lo digas a mi... acláralo y discúlpate.)

No es que seas un dibujo (Vegeta: ¡Por supuesto que no!) Pero te juro por el significado de la vida que no hay reviews en "Los 69 Vol. II". Ha de ser otra de esas maldades del Ffnet, que a veces no se le da la gana mostrar las reviews (Vegeta: ¡Voy a buscar inmediatamente su review! ¡Tiene que estar ahí! ¡En cuanto la encuentre haré que te comas tu camiseta de aniversario!) (Phoenix S.: ¡No te metas con mi camiseta!) Perdón por eso. Estaba pensando en continuar la votación, dependiendo de las reviews, así que si se les había olvidado alguien, pueden ir a anotarlo a "Los 69 Vol. II", o dar alguna sugerencia (Vegeta: Eso si, el primer lugar ya esta decidido y no se va a modificar bajo ninguna circunstancia.) (Phoenix S.: ¿No que ya te habías ido?)

Kokoro-Yana: Absolutamente nadie sobre el planeta va a quitarte tu puesto de fan, ni de amiga. Gracias por las porras (especialmente el banderín nn). Y otra cosa mas **PEDRO** **INFANTE VIVE** (en el corazón de todos los mexicanos).

Kitkat: ¡Thanks a lot for the kisses! Gokuh y Vegeta también agradecen. En cuanto a lo de Pen-pen OO ¡No lo había pensado! Pero queda bien nn.

A veces no me doy cuenta de todas las referencias que incluyo, algunas han de ser de manera inconsciente. (Vegeta: Y lo que sigue es un enorme plagio...) (Phoenix S.: ¿Sigues aquí?) (Vegeta: no puedo irme sin decirlo.) (Gokuh: Acéptalo, pudiste haber pensado en otra cosa.) (Phoenix S.: ¿Y perderme el verlos hacer el ridículo?) (Vegeta: Una vez mas.)

Ejem, como les decía, pero estoy completamente segura de lo que escribí a continuación, y estoy mas que convencida de que lo van a reconocer inmediatamente. Como sea, espero que les guste y nadie lo tome a mal (o que piensen que ya se me secaron las neuronas.)

CAPITULO 14

PENSE QUE EL AMOR SOLO ERA POSIBLE EN LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS

DEDICADO A:

Alfonso Cuaron, el tipo mas chido del mundo.

Una de las múltiples actividades encargadas a los segundos años fue una obra de teatro que le toco representar al salón del maestro Son Gohan. Las mas emocionadas eran las niñas. La obra a representar era "La Bella Durmiente", la cual fue elegida porque Gohan penso que seria la mas fácil y quería los menos problemas posibles, con Gokuh y Vegeta le sobraban.

- ¡Yo quiero ser la Bella Durmiente! - decía Anglia muy emocionada restregándose contra Gokuh -. Así tu puedes ser el príncipe.

Gokuh: ¡¡¡!!!

Claro que el resto de las chicas del salón no iban a dejar que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente. La batalla por el papel principal de la obra se volvió muy encarnizada. Primero se hicieron de palabras, y después llegaron a los gritos, sin que a nadie le importara que el profesor estuviera presente.

"Vaya, no imagine que alguien podría hacer tanto escándalo por algo tan simple" penso Gohan arrepintiéndose de su buenisima idea.

- Bueno, hagamos una cosa - dijo el maestro calmando los ánimos -. Echémoslo a la suerte, no solo el papel de la Bella durmiente sino todos. Así participara la clase completa. No importa a quien le toque cada papel.

Los alumnos escribieron su nombre en un trozo de papel y lo echaron en una bolsa de plástico a falta de tómbola. Una vez que Gohan se aseguro de que todo estaba en orden (Es decir, que no faltara nadie de apuntarse y que nadie se apuntara dos veces) procedió a escribir los personajes en el pizarrón para poner al lado el nombre del elegido.

- Vamos a comenzar - dijo sacando un papelito - ¿Cuál elegimos primero?

Cuando la selección termino, Gokuh tenia la boca abierta de sorpresa y terror.

- ¿No te da gusto, Gokuh-chan? Vas a ser mi pareja en la obra.

Todo el salón había volteado a mirarlos y Vegeta estaba dividido entre la exasperación y la burla. Gohan tampoco sabia que decir (aunque una parte de su mente quizá exclamo ¡Venganza!).

Después de dejar a Anglia en su casa Gokuh y Vegeta fueron al parque a dar una vuelta. Gokuh no había dicho gran cosa desde la mañana. Finalmente se dejo caer en una banca.

- ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla!

- Tienes toda la razón - le dijo Vegeta.

- Ya es suficientemente horrible ser la pareja de Anglia y tener que besarla enfrente de todos para además... además... además...

- ¡Además ser la Bella durmiente! - se burlo Vegeta -. Te vas a ver adorable. Y con lo que te gusta disfrazarte. Lastima que no puedes fotografiarte a ti mismo.

Gokuh se sonrojo.

- Ojalá y pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Tal vez si me dejo caer por las escaleras, me fracturo una pierna y ya no tengo que participar...

- No digas estupideces.

- ¡Gokuh! ¡Vegeta! - se escucho una voz muy conocida, haciendo que Gokuh se pusiera pálido.

- E-Eiri...

El apuesto joven de ojos violetas se acerco a la banca que ocupaban.

- ¿Gustan un refresco? - les dijo mostrando una bolsa de supermercado y sacando unas latas.

- Gracias - dijo Vegeta aceptando una.

- Gra-gracias.

Gokuh tomo una de las latas con manos temblorosas.

Eiri se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te sucede algo Gokuh? Te vez un poco preocupado.

- ¿P-preocupado? Y-yo...

Vegeta no iba a perder esa oportunidad. (nn Si tu mejor amigo no te pone en ridículo ¿Entonces quien?)

- Lo que sucede es que esta nervioso por la obra de teatro que le toco presentar a nuestro grupo.

- ¿Obra de teatro? ¿en serio?

Gokuh se sonrojo y asintió tembloroso.

- Supongo que te toca uno de los papeles principales y por eso estas nervioso - le sonrió para darle ánimos -. Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien. Se que pones mucho empeño en lo que haces.

Gokuh le sonrió, animado.

- Y ¿cómo se llama la obra?

El pobre de Gokuh se quedo sin aliento para poder contestar.

- Es "La Bella Durmiente" - respondió Vegeta.

- ¿Qué papel les toco?

- Pues a mi afortunadamente me toco estar por ahí nada mas haciendo montón. Y a Ocean...

Vegeta disfrutaba la cara de pavor de Gokuh.

- Mejor no me digas, quiero que sea una sorpresa - Eiri le guiño un ojo a Gokuh -. Tal vez vaya para apoyarte.

El metal de la lata vacía se doblaba sin ruido bajo la presión de la mano de Gokuh. Eiri se despidió de ellos y se fue.

- ¿Qué te parece? Ya tienes un admirador al inicio de tu prometedora carrera sobre los escenarios.

Los ensayos al salir de clases avanzaban con rapidez. Al menos hasta las escenas finales. Lo único que no podían conseguir era que "La bella durmiente" se quedara quieta cuando el príncipe iba a rescatarla. Tampoco podían evitar que, a pesar de que la princesa ya demostrara estar muy despierta y alerta, el príncipe dejara de perseguirla para darle su beso.

Gohan se divertía tanto imaginando la cara de su madre y los amigos de la familia si vieran tales horrores que casi lamento que llegara el día del estreno.

En el auditorio de la escuela ya estaba reunidos los padres de familia, los invitados, los maestros y demás compañeros. Tras el escenario, se hacían las ultimas pruebas de vestuario y de maquillaje. Gokuh aun no se cambiaba de ropa.

- ¿Va a venir tu mamá? - le pregunto Vegeta.

- Si - dijo con acento desolado -. Y trae la cámara de vídeo.

Vegeta tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no romper en carcajadas. Gokuh lo noto.

- Espero que estés listo. Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tiene esa niña boba y ya no puedes levantarte antes de que ella llegue y gritar: ¡Milagro! ¡Milagro! como siempre. Ojalá y algún día le quede claro que no estas interesado en ella.

Gohan llego hasta donde ellos estaba platicando.

- ¿Todavía no te has cambiado? Será mejor que te des prisa, ya vamos a comenzar.

Gokuh fue a ponerse su disfraz. Vegeta se asomo por la esquina del escenario para ver si encontraba a Luna. Poco rato después apareció "La Princesa", en un largo vestido rosa, zapatillas y una pequeña tiara dorada sobre la peluca rubia con rizos que conseguía ocultar en su totalidad su desordenado cabello negro.

Vegeta: "Si no me río ahora creo que voy a explotar".

Gokuh le dirigió la primera mirada hostil que le conocía.

- ¡No quiero salir así! ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - le gruño a Vegeta, mirando con envidia su capa con capucha con la que saldría haciendo montón en alguna escena.

Vegeta lo jalo del brazo.

- Mira - le indico por la esquina del escenario. Gokuh vio a Eiri sentado en una de las primeras filas - ¿No crees que se sentirá un poco decepcionado si no quieres salir? Va a pensar que eres un cobarde.

Gokuh se mordió los labios. Se acomodo la falda y los rizos, y se puso en su lugar esperando su turno. Vegeta corrió a colocarse detrás del reflector, esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca para poder reírse a gusto.

La obra sorprendió a la mayoría de la audiencia. No solo a Gokuh le había tocado un papel de mujer sino también a la reina y una de las hadas. Las hadas llegaron a dar sus dones a la princesa recién nacida, y cuando le iba a tocar a la ultima, apareció la bruja malvada del cuento. Dijo su maldición, la princesa moriría a pincharse el dedo con el huso de una rueca cuando cumpliera 16 años y todos quedaron desconsolados. Afortunadamente, la ultima hada todavía podía remediar eso. La maldición quedo a final de cuentas en que la princesa se pincharía el dedo y se quedaría dormida cien años hasta que llegara su verdadero amor a darle un beso.

El telón cayo para darle paso a la segunda parte de la obra. La princesa había cumplido 16 años y todas las ruecas del país habían sido quemadas. La aspirante a bella durmiente entro al escenario, con bastante elegancia, tomando en cuenta que los zapatos le lastimaban. Ese día se iba a celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños y la reina le ordeno ir a su habitación a preparase.

Gokuh decía muy bien sus diálogos. En silencio, Vegeta y Gohan coincidían que quizá no fue un error dejarle el papel después de todo.

La princesa subió a su habitación. De la manera mas misteriosa, apareció un extraño artefacto que nunca en su vida había visto.

- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué será eso? - dijo sorprendida.

Cuidadosamente se acerco a el, con mucha curiosidad estiro una mano para tocar el huso, y sin querer se pincho el dedo y cayo al suelo. No hubiera sido mas creíble si hubiera sido real. Alguien en la ultima fila escucho una risa burlona que venia desde donde estaba el reflector principal.

Lo siguiente fue que la reina se echo a llorar sin consuelo, y apareció el hada que había protegido a la princesa para hacer que todos los habitantes del castillo cayeran dormidos esperando a que la joven despertara.

La tercera parte de la obra inicio con el exterior del castillo y un apuesto príncipe que pasaba por ahí. Anglia iba muy elegante con traje completo de príncipe, guantes, botas y una boina sobre sus cabellos verdes, recogidos con esmero. Una delgada espada pendía de su cinturón.

El príncipe encontró a las hadas que le contaron la desgracia caída sobre la pobre princesa. Valerosamente acepto la misión de derrotar a la malvada bruja del cuento y liberar a la joven. A partir de aquí las cosas fueron rápido. El príncipe estaba en realidad MUY ansioso por llegar con la princesa. Pateo a todos los sirvientes de la malvada bruja y cuando estaba por enfrentar a la villana en persona, resonó una voz en el escenario.

- ¡ALTO!

El "príncipe" en cuestión y la malvada bruja voltearon interrogantes al lugar de donde había salido la voz. Gohan leía y releía el libreto preguntándose que es lo que se había saltado.

De un lado del escenario apareció nada mas y nada menos que Vegeta, vestido de... ¿Mosquetero? ¿Gato con botas? Haciendo una entrada impresionante, y desenvainando su espada.

-SI AQUÍ ALGUIEN VA A DERROTAR A LA BRUJA ESE SERE YO - declaro, haciendo silbar la hoja de su espada en el aire.

La bruja y Gohan: OO?

El publico: OO

Anglia: "" ¿ah si?

Dos espadas chocaron en el aire, por suerte ninguna tenia filo en realidad.

- Ríndete - gruño Anglia, tratando de desanimarlo y de improvisar algo para poder seguir con la obra -. Este no es trabajo para alguien como tu, si no para un príncipe de verdad.

- ¿En serio? - replico burlón Vegeta, mientras esquivaba su ataque. Aprovechando la falta de filo, tomo la hoja de la espada con sus manos enguantadas, se la arrebato a la chica de cabello verde y la doblo apoyandose en su rodilla. A continuación, con una soga que llevaba asegurada en el cinturón, amarro perfectamente bien a Anglia, después la cargo en brazos y la arrojo por el lado del escenario por el que había entrado minutos antes.

El publico aplaudió. Vegeta hizo una reverencia para agradecer los aplausos e hizo ademan de retirarse.

Gohan: (En un susurro desde el lado del escenario por el que planeaba salir el mosquetero) ¿No se te olvida algo?

- ¿Eh? Ah, es cierto - respondió Vegeta. Regreso sobre sus pasos, y le "enterr" su espada a la malvada bruja. La bruja tuvo una agonía lenta y dramática. Al termino de la misma, Vegeta levanto su espada victorioso, hizo otra reverencia y de nuevo intentó retirarse.

En ese momento se encendió un reflector que ilumino la cama donde la "princesa" dormía, y aparecieron también las tres hadas del bosque, con cara de incomodidad.

- Has vencido por fin a la malvada bruja - dijo la primera hada.

- Pero aun pesa una maldición sobre la princesa, que solo puede romperse con el primer beso de amor verdadero - continuo la segunda hada.

- Si tu corazón es puro y tus sentimientos honestos, b-b-besala por favor... - concluyo la tercera hada.

Vegeta: OO "Nota mental: darle mas importancia a este tipo de pequeños e insignificantes detalles antes de conseguirte un gran disfraz y hacer una entrada espectacular."

Gokuh (o la princesa, como quieran): uu

- Errr - Vegeta trataba de encontrar la forma de salir de este predicamento - ¿Es a fuerza? Digo... ¿ya han intentado arrojarle agua? Creo que por allá hay cubetas que nos pueden servir - dijo señalando el lado del escenario por el que quería escapar -. Voy por una, ahorita regreso.

Gokuh: uuU

Justo estaba por llevar a la practica lo dicho, cuando desde el lado del escenario por el que entro, Anglia hacia lo que ningún príncipe de cuento ha hecho antes: columpiarse con ayuda de una soga al mas puro estilo de Tarzan. Se fue directo contra Vegeta y lo saco volando del escenario.

Gohan nada mas lo sintió pasar a su lado, y tras el se escucho un estrépito como de alguien que ha caído sobre un montón de cubetas con agua, trapeadores y escobas.

Gokuh: uuUUUUUUUU

Anglia se soltó de la soga, dio una vuelta de alto grado de dificultad en el aire y cayo de pie junto a la cama de la princesa.

Gokuh: uu!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El príncipe se veía en realidad muy conmovido y contemplo el rostro de la dormida con atención antes de inclinarse para besarla. Si alguien los hubiera podido ver de cerca, habría notado que la princesa apretaba los labios con mucha fuerza.

Detrás de Gohan, quien estaba pendiente de la escena, Vegeta se levantaba. Miro con furia hacia la pareja y comenzó a buscar algo que le ayudara.

El príncipe se acercaba poco a poco, y cuando estaba a punto de besar a la bella durmiente, las luces se apagaron.

- ¡Vegeta! - exclamo Gohan - ¡Vuelve a conectar la energía!

- Esta bien, esta bien - gruño Vegeta, regresando el interruptor a su posición original.

Cuando la luz volvió a encenderse, la princesa ya había despertado y tomaba el rostro del príncipe con las manos mientras sus labios permanecían juntos.

El publico aplaudió y cayo el telón. Detrás, la princesa se levanto, muy sonriente.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo salió bien?

A Anglia le hubiera gustado mucho decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo gracias a la ancha cinta adhesiva que Gokuh le había pegado en los labios.


	16. Real para todos los demas

Hola, saluditos a todos.

Elena: Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, Vegeta tendra ocasión de arrepentirse sobre sus comentarios a la edad de Chichi nn. Esta review que dejaste en el Vol. II si la recibi (¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!). Y ya sabes, Vegeta es bien acomedido (especialmente en lo que respecta a sus fans).

Princess Mako: Tambien son mis episodios favoritos... despues de esto, Vegeta y Gokuh haran un viaje de entrenamiento a unas pozas malditas en China, donde Vegeta caera en la del "Guardian de peluche ahogado" y Gokuh en la de la "chica ahogada"... solo hay que encontrar la manera en que las cartas Clow entren en la historia...

Runliney: Ji, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, les dije que lo iban a reconocer.

Kokoro-Yana: ¿Castigada? OO pero por queeeeeeeeeeeee... Espero que el castigo no sea muy largo. Gracias por la review. Todavia no puedo creer que te hago reir tanto (Me sonrojo).

Este... pues me dije a mi misma "Pase lo que pase, voy a procurar no pedir reviews" (Y no lo he cumplido, pero la lucha se hace)... si se pueden dar una vuelta por "Los 69 Vol. II" se los agradecere mucho. Esta serie de fics es mi reaccion al review que nos dejaron a Sakura M. y a mi en la encuesta original y que nos la hallan tirado (casi me trepo por las paredes, no podia actualizar). Por cierto... ¿De verdad estan quitando de todos los que tienen slash/yaoi? (si es asi ¿Cuántos quedaran? Unos nueve ¿no?).

Capitulo 15

Real para todos los demás, pero no para mi...

Dedicado a:

Nancy

Después de la obra, Gokuh seguía preocupado. Anglia no desistía de su propósito y seguía colgada de su brazo. Luna no había podido resistir la tentación y le había enviado el vídeo a su esposo y los abuelos. Los abuelos se encargaron de redistribuirlo al resto de la familia. Lo único que saco de bueno, fue un enorme ramo de rosas, regalo de Eiri a "la Princesa". Gohan vio cuando se lo entregaban, y de no ser porque el muchacho de ojos violetas se reía mucho, pudo haber pensado otra cosa.

- Oye Vegeta - le dijo una vez Gokuh, estando los dos en casa del anteriormente príncipe de los saiyajin, saqueando la despensa.

- ¿Qué? - le respondió abriendo un envase de jugo de naranja.

- Es solo que estaba pensando...

Gokuh se detuvo por un momento hasta que finalmente dijo.

- Eiri va a volver a salir de la ciudad...

- ¿Y? Lo hace muy seguido... es por su trabajo ¿no?

- Si, ya lo se... pero...

Jalo suficiente aire para decir las cosas de la manera mas rápida posible.

- Desde la primera vez que tuvo que irse, me sentí terrible. Lo extrañe mucho, supongo que me he ido acostumbrando, pero aun así me duele. Y ahora, no se porque he tenido una sensación muy extraña, como si algo fuera a pasar...

- Tu y tus tontos presentimientos ¿qué puede ser?

- Sea lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Y yo, lamentaría mucho que algo sucediera y el no supiera lo que siento.

Vegeta lo miro con la boca abierta.

- ¿Estas diciendo que planeas confesarle lo que sientes por el? - le pregunto casi sin aliento.

Gokuh se ruborizo un poco y asintió sin mirarlo. Vegeta lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba que no podía hacer semejante estupidez. Por fin, el chico de cabello alborotado entro en razón y decidió olvidar lo mas rápido posible su absurdo enamoramiento y ocuparse de otra cosa. Todo eso sucedió en una realidad paralela.

En esta dimensión, ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato.

- Pues lo dudo mucho... - dijo finalmente Vegeta.

- ¿Qué?

Vegeta adopto un tono acusador.

- Para empezar... no puedes ni saludarlo sin tartamudear. No creo que puedas decirle algo tan importante.

- Tengo que intentarlo.

Vegeta le gruño en respuesta.

Esa noche, Vegeta no pudo dormir. Se tendió en su cama mirando fijamente al techo, mortificado, y enojado consigo mismo por estar mortificado.

"Bueno, si el baka decide hacer algo tan estúpido no es mi problema."

Miro el reloj luminoso sobre su mesita de noche. La 1:00 a.m.

"Seguro que ya se le olvido lo que me dijo en la tarde y ahora esta durmiendo tan tranquilo. Mientras, yo estoy aquí, mirando el techo en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme lo que el haga o deje de hacer?"

Se dio la vuelta y le metió un puñetazo a la almohada.

"Tal vez se deba a que es mi único amigo... mmmh... a partir de mañana comienzo a entrar a los chats o a buscar con quien mantener correspondencia para no ocuparme tanto de ese idiota."

Probo contar borregos. Luego hizo una lista mental de cosas que tenia que hacer en la semana. Después se puso a repasar títulos de películas en orden alfabético. Eso solo lo hizo recordar lo mucho que le gustaba el cine a Gokuh. Se imagino una escena, como de película a blanco y negro. El tren llevándose a Eiri y Gokuh corriendo tras el en la estación, gritando su declaración de modo que todo el mundo se enterara. O peor, gritando en el momento en que sonara el silbato y Eiri nunca jamas se enteraria de que fue lo que dijo, y el nunca tendría el valor de repetirlo, lo que lo haría infeliz y miserable por el resto de su vida.

No, no exageremos. No puede ser para tanto ¿O si?

Parpadeo en la oscuridad, y luego cerro apretadamente los ojos. Decidió hacer otra lista... la de gente que NO le agradaba.

Por el momento la encabezaba Eiri.

Pero tenia un fuerte competidor, el maestro Son Gohan.

Aquí viene otra duda ¿Por qué le desagradaba tanto? Nunca le había hecho nada.

Decido levantarse y tratar de combatir sus manías escribiendo.

Después de media hora con su irritados ojos fijos en la pantalla, llevaba escritas cinco palabras, que no tenia idea de en que orden iban, en caso de tener relación entre si.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta, con un humor de perros, esperaba a Gokuh fuera de la escuela para gritarle, golpearlo o cualquier cosa semejante que lo hiciera sentirse mejor después de su noche de insomnio.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado llego tarde porque fue a pie y no en patines. Cuando estuvieron cerca, se miraron uno al otro, y era casi como verse en un espejo. Ambos tenían identicas ojeras alrededor de los ojos, la cara igual de pálida y el mismo aspecto de haber pasado una noche horrible.

Gokuh bajo la vista.

- Se que voy a arrepentirme por esto - le gruño Vegeta, derrotado.


	17. Decidete

Capitulo 16

Decidete

Ya que tomo su decisión, Vegeta se dedico en cuerpo y alma a cumplir su propósito de "ayudar al baka a ver si así deja su expresión de perro apaleado".

Todos las tardes después de la escuela, el muchacho de cabello en punta remolcaba a su amigo a la misma banca del parque a esperar a que pasara Eiri. Y siempre sucedía lo mismo.

Eiri: nn ¡Hola niños!

Vegeta: Hola.

Gokuh: Ho-hola.

Vegeta: ¬¬ (Codazo)

Gokuh abre la boca pero no dice nada, lo único que consigue salir de su garganta es una especie de débil maullido, por lo que se ruboriza y mira para otro lado, mientras Eiri comienza a hablar de cosas como el clima o la escuela. Vegeta es quien responde y le hunde el codo en las costillas a su amigo a intervalos regulares. Después de aproximadamente quince minutos de una charla intrascendente, Eiri se despide y se va.

Luego Vegeta vuelve a remolcar a Gokuh hasta su casa, insultándolo por el camino.

- ... Y esta es la ultima vez que te ayudo. Mañana ya puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana porque no voy a volver a llevarte a ninguna lado.

Pero sabe perfectamente bien que harán lo mismo al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro, hasta que Gokuh confiese o Eiri se marche de la ciudad, lo que ocurra primero.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Una de esas tardes, ya en su casa, Gokuh encendió el radio para acompañarse mientras hacia la tarea. Sintonizo su estación favorita.

- Y la siguiente canción va dedicada a G. Ocean - anuncio el locutor -. Con el siguiente mensaje: Ya decídete, maldita sea.

Gokuh le dio con la frente al escritorio.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Y los días transcurrían, y a Gokuh ya le dolían las costillas de tanto que Vegeta le daba codazos para que le saliera la voz en presencia de Eiri. El joven seguía tan amable como de costumbre, aparentemente sin notar que Gokuh se moría por decirle algo. Cuando Vegeta se preguntaba a si mismo por que demonios lo estaba ayudando, siempre terminaba pensando en el maestro Gohan, por alguna razon extraña.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

- Escúchame, grandísimo cobarde - le dijo Vegeta exasperado, con una vena saltándole en la frente -. El sujeto se va mañana por la mañana, esta es tu ultima oportunidad antes de que lo haga, así que mas te vale que digas lo que tengas que decir o te juro que me vas a ver realmente enojado.

Vegeta lo tenia sujeto por el cuello de la camiseta y lo sacudía a cada palabra. El timbre de salida estaba a punto de sonar. Ya era fin de semana y todos estaban impacientes.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué le estas haciendo al pobre Gokuh-chan? - le reclamo Anglia al lado de la victima. Gohan también los estaba mirando desde su escritorio.

Gohan: ¿?

Gokuh se ruborizo al sentir tantas miradas sobre su persona. Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y Vegeta lo soltó por fin.

Después de ir a dejar a Anglia a su casa, mientras ella trataba de controlar las ganas que tenia de estrangular a Vegeta por "haberse atrevido a asustar de ese modo a Gokuh-chan", se dirigieron al parque a esperar. Vegeta tuvo la tentación de darle una buena bofetada a esa niña boba, para que cayera al suelo y poder gritarle:"¿Hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que el no esta interesado en ti?", de manera que le entrara en su dura cabeza, pero no lo hizo.

No tuvieron que aguardar mucho, Eiri llego de tan buen humor como siempre y los saludo.

- ¡Hola Gokuh! ¡Hola Vegeta!

- Hola - le respondió Vegeta.

- Hola - le respondió Gokuh con un hilo de voz.

"Al menos ya dejo de tartamudear, eso ya es un avance" pensó Vegeta.

Eiri comenzó a hablar con ellos, comentándoles que sentía mucho tener que irse y que los iba a echar de menos, pero que regresaría pronto. Gokuh cambiaba de color como un camaleón a cada palabra pero el joven no pareció notarlo. Como siempre no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo. En cuanto anuncio que tenia que retirarse, Gokuh se puso mortalmente pálido y sintió las manos como dos bloques de hielo. Vegeta estaba apunto de darle una patada en la espinilla.

- Espera - dijo Gokuh, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Si? - Eiri ya se había levantado de la banca para marcharse.

- Yo... quería decirte... quiero decir... - miro a Vegeta, esperando un empujón que no llego - quería saber... pedirte... que... es que hoy... es decir... mañana te vas y yo...

Vegeta se aguantaba las tremendas ganas que tenia de golpearlo y hablar por el, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Gokuh volvió a jalar aire.

- Hayunaferiacercadeaquíyyoqueriasabersiquieresacompañarnosantesdequetevayas - dijo de un tiron.

Vegeta: ¬¬U

Eiri: nn ¿Perdón?

- Hay una feria cerca de aquí y yo quería saber si quieres acompañarnos antes de que te vayas - repitió Gokuh mecánicamente, sintiendo que su estomago daba sacudidas.

- Ah. Pues claro. Me encantaría. Es una buena forma de despedirnos en esta ocasión - le sonrió Eiri -. Entonces nos vemos aquí mas tarde ¿como a las siete les parece bien?

Gokuh asintió.

- Hasta al rato - se despidió el joven de ojos violetas.

- Hasta al rato - le dijo Vegeta.

Gokuh solo pudo hacer una señal de adiós.

- Buena la hiciste baka - le dijo Vegeta en cuanto Eiri desapareció de la vista y Gokuh regreso al suelo después de su viaje acostumbrado al cielo de diamantes violetas.

- Lo siento - dijo Gokuh avergonzado.

- Bueno, tengo que inventarme un buen pretexto para salir esta tarde y acompañarlos.

- ¿Si vas a venir?

- Claro. No te puedo dejar morir solo. Pero recuerda, has lo que tengas que hacer y saca valor a ver de donde demonios, porque no siempre estaré contigo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A las siete en punto, Gokuh y Vegeta se encontraron con Eiri y se dirigieron a la feria. Había de todo, juegos mecánicos, puestos de juegos de azar, de comida y mucha gente. Lógicamente hicieron todo lo que pudieron, se subieron a todos los juegos (Vegeta no, decidió dejarlos solos para ver si así se animaba, además, al el nunca lo verán subido en una de esas cosas) y Gokuh se dedico a practicar su puntería (y controlar su pulso tembloroso) en uno de los puestos de tiro al blanco. Termino ganando un muñeco de peluche que le regalo a Eiri sin pensarlo, pretextando que era un obsequio de despedida. Gokuh esperaba que esa noche no terminara nunca.

- Oye Gokuh ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes las mejillas muy rojas - le dijo Eiri.

- Yo... estoy bien.

- Quizá necesita un poco de aire... - dijo Vegeta.

- Pero si estamos afuera, hay bastante aire - le informo Gokuh.

- Lo que quiero decir - le dijo Vegeta apretando los dientes -. Es que quizás necesites dar una vuelta para calmarte. Has estado subiendo y bajando de juegos mecánicos desde hace un buen rato ¿por qué no lo llevas a dar una vuelta Eiri? Yo voy a buscar algo de agua o un refresco para este pobre baka, le ayudara.

- Esta bien - respondió Eiri -. Vamos Gokuh.

Gokuh camino en silencio tras Eiri, alejándose un poco de las brillantes luces de colores. Vegeta los siguió sin que lo notaran.

Metros mas adelante, Gokuh y Eiri se detuvieron entre unos árboles.

- O-oye, Eiri - comenzó el muchacho de cabello alborotado, después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Si?

- Este... bueno... Es que - hablaba tan bajo que el joven tuvo que inclinarse para escucharlo, así que Gokuh casi le estaba susurrando al oído -, hay algo... que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...

Desde donde se encontraba, Vegeta no escuchaba nada, pero lo podía ver temblando y estaba seguro de que tenia las mejillas aun mas rojas que antes. Y cuando Eiri le paso la mano por la frente a Gokuh, para acomodarle el cabello, no pudo soportarlo y se fue.

Rato después, Vegeta estaba sentado en la barra de uno de los puestos de comida, y mientras esperaba al baka y a Eiri, se comía cuatro platos de arroz con leche uno tras otro. En cuanto los vio aparecer, se apresuro a pedir tres vasos grandes de refresco, otros dos platos de arroz con leche y una orden de papitas con pescado.

- ¡Vegeta! - exclamo sorprendido Eiri - ¿Y eso?

El aludido se limito a encogerse de hombros, y le puso enfrente un vaso de refresco.

- Ni idea. De repente me dio mucha hambre.

Eiri le dio el vaso a Gokuh y tomo el otro.

- ¿Tu no quieres nada de comer? - le pregunto amablemente al niño de cabello alborotado.

Vegeta casi se atraganto, pero supo disimularlo y termino su arroz para comenzar a atacar las papas

Gokuh miro a Eiri a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Después se concentro en su vaso de refresco, como si quisiera ahogarse en el. Al ver eso, Eiri le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y con un gesto de mucha ternura, le volvió a acomodar el cabello que le caía sobre la frente. El niño sonrió con timidez.

El chico de cabello en punta se metió a la boca el resto de las papas a dos puñados y pidió una hamburguesa doble y otro refresco.

Mas tarde, Eiri los acompaño a sus respectivas casas. Primero dejo a Vegeta en la suya y de ahí, se llevo a Gokuh. El anteriormente príncipe de los saiyajin los vio alejarse, y antes de dar vuelta a la esquina, Gokuh volteo a mirarlo, pero fue de manera tan breve que no supo si había querido decirle algo. De repente Vegeta sintio una inquietud tremenda y le dieron ganas de correr tras ellos, pero también resintió su ataque de hambre: con el estomago tan lleno no llegaría muy lejos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Al día siguiente, temprano, Eiri subió al tren que lo llevaría a su próximo destino. Ocupo su lugar al lado de la ventanilla, mirando pensativamente al exterior.

- ¡EIRI! - escucho que alguien gritaba.

Abrió un poco la ventanilla y se asomo. Gokuh había llegado a la estación del tren a despedirlo. El tren se puso en marcha y el niño corrió al lado de la ventanilla que ocupaba el joven de ojos violetas.

- ¡No te preocupes Gokuh! ¡Nos volveremos a ver pronto!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Gokuh dejo de sentir tanto ese peso en el pecho.

"Por favor que así sea" rogó para sus adentros, mientras el tren se alejaba.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-¿Sabes que montaste una gran escena? - le dijo Vegeta - ¿Y bien? ¿Por fin vas a decirme lo que te respondió?

Gokuh y Vegeta iban de regreso a casa. Gokuh sin sus acostumbrados patines, señal de que no estaba de muy buen humor ni con ánimos. Esa mañana, las calles estaban vacías. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque, donde se sentaron en la banca donde siempre esperaban a Eiri.

- ¡Vamos Ocean, contesta! ¿Acaso se atrevió a lastimarte? ¿Se burlo o algo así?

Gokuh esquivo la mirada furiosa de Vegeta, quien estaba mas que dispuesto a ir a buscar al joven de ojos violetas a donde fuera para que se arrepintiera por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho.

- El me... dijo que lo sentía mucho...

- ¿Qué?

- Me dijo que sentía no poder corresponderme - continuo Gokuh con un hilo de voz -. Llegue a pensar que podría molestarse, pero no fue así. Solo me vio con mucha tristeza y me dijo que le dolía no poder corresponderme. Que me quería mucho pero no de esa manera.

Vegeta lo miraba sin atreverse a añadir algo mas, cuando vio los ojos de Gokuh llenándose de lagrimas que se había estado guardando desde que hizo su confesión. El muchacho de cabello alborotado se hizo un ovillo en la banca, tratando de ocultar las gotas brillantes que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

- No debí haber dejado que se lo dijeras. No se como permití que lo hicieras. Debí haber sabido que esto iba a pasar ¿Por qué diablos te ayude? - le dijo Vegeta, regañándose mentalmente, sin saber con quien enojarse mas.

- Esta bien. Tenia que hacerlo - no pudo verlo, pero supo que hacia un intento por sonreírle -. Gracias por estar conmigo, Vegeta

Al llegar a este punto la voz se le quebró completamente. Vegeta le coloco una mano en el hombro. Gokuh se recargo contra su amigo, sollozando.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Y ahora, a responder reviews nn.

Kokoro Yana: Esteee... bueno, este capitulo no pudo ser mas largo, la verdad (pude haber detallado como subían y bajaban de los juegos, pero de por si creo que alguien por ahí me va a querer matar después de este capitulo). Todavía no se saben las verdaderas razones del comportamiento de Vegeta (Ahora mismo estoy pensando en algo que dijo Dustin Hoffman a propósito de una película, pero eso lo aclararemos después).

Runliney: Pues si. No es que se halla subido mal. Es solo que fue cortito, cortito. No creí que saliera tan corto pero ni modo.

Elena: Cuando escribí este capitulo iba a ser de que había mucha música dramática y una gran escena donde intervinieran Gokuh, Vegeta y Eiri, donde Gokuh haria su declaración de rodillas y llorando a moco tendido y Eiri lo rechazaría de la peor manera posible diciéndole que ya estaba comprometido y que se iba a casar con una sexy enfermera rubia (así, con esas palabras). Vegeta terminaría retándolo a duelo confesando que desde SIEMPRE estuvo enamorado de Gokuh y mataría a Eiri enfrente de el, dejando a su amor tramado para el resto de su vida y ambos acabarían en un asilo para enfermos mentales. Después me di cuenta de que eso estaba muy chafa, así que me caí de la silla de la risa y termine escribiendo lo que acabas de leer nn.

Akire Rosales: ¡Uh! ¡Alguien piensa que soy grande! (mira para todos lados con paranoia) A ver si no ha cambiado de opinión... Mientras, en estos breves minutos, voy a sentirme muy honrada de que me tengan en tan alta consideración (¡Saltamontes! El primer fic que leí fue precisamente "Los pájaros y las abejas", es realmente GRANDE) Y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo: Vegeta y Gokuh TIENEN que estar juntos (aunque si Vegeta no se anima, Piccolo puede tomar su lugar nn). Sobre Yugi... pues la verdad solo he visto UN capitulo de la serie, se que se juega con las dichosas tarjetitas, y cierta persona trata de "ilustrarme" al respecto, así que cuando ya tenga una idea mas clara de lo que se trata, voy a darme una vuelta por tu fic (solo pido un poco de paciencia porque soy un poco negada para el Yugi-oh). Gracia por tu review, espero que dejes muchas mas (sospecho que la próxima será para regañarme).

Y aquí va... la excusa numero 122573526. El capitulo anterior fue muy corto porque no sabia como diablos iba a quedar ni si podría actualizar pronto. Y este me costo trabajo, porque sentí feo por el pobre de Gokuh TT.


	18. ¿Y ese llavero?

Hola a tooooooooooodo el mundo y alrededores.

Kokoro-Yana: ¡¿Phoenix-sama?! OO Si siguen así me la voy a acabar creyendo nn. Actualizare tan seguido como pueda. Aunque tal vez me tardare un poco mas porque pronto entro a la escuela TT. (Vegeta: Por lo que dijo, de repente me acorde de la caricatura de "La Vaca y el pollito".) (Phoenix: ¿Por eso de "Supervaca to the rescue"? ¡JUA, JUA, JUA!) (Vegeta: ¬¬ No me gustan tus chistes.)

Maytelu: Al paso que llevo me tardo mucho en un solo fic así que pongo de todo lo que quepa, y lo que no, también. Hasta habrá una trama paralela sobre un equipo de fútbol infantil con un delantero que sueña con ir a Brasil y acaba en el Digimundo transformado en chica. Alguien ha de manipular los relojes de todos los cybercafes porque nunca nos alcanza el tiempo a nadie (grrrr). (Vegeta: Gracias. Hasta que alguien reconoce los sacrificios que hago por el baka).

Elena: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Te hice llorar! (Vegeta: Debe ser por la mala prosa.) (Phoenix: TT) Lo bueno es que no te regañaron ¿Verdad?

Runliney: Lo siento. Lo que sucede es que la relación con Eiri la estaba pensando como en "Card Captor Sakura", donde Syaoran esta "enamorado" de Yukito y este termina de pareja con Touya. Hasta hora nadie ha clasificado de Yaoi a CCS y esperaba que nadie pensara en una escena mas subida de tono en este fic. Y NO, en este fic NO voy a terminar juntando a Gokuh con Vegeta. De ser así lo hubiera advertido desde el principio, porque ya se que hay personas a las que no les agrada la idea. Lo de Gokuh y Eiri... pues... es difícil de explicar. En fin, aquí voy: Como ya sabemos, Gokuh en la serie original, se comporto durante toda su vida (y las veces que estuvo muerto) como un niño. Se dice a veces que los niños son crueles, que no miden lo que hacen o dicen porque no saben que hay consecuencias... y también que pueden amar sin condiciones. Me gusta pensar en Gokuh como en un niño con una tremenda capacidad de amar a los demás, sin importar como sean, y esta manera de exponerlo me pareció muy linda (aparte de por hacer referencia a CCS). No le importaron las cosas como la edad o el genero, simplemente se enamoro. Pero como ya le dijo Eiri, no es mutuo y supongo que solo tendrá que reponerse y continuar.

Akire Rosales: Hubiera sido peor que se les aflojara el mastique... (ejem). Ya en serio. Me siento muy honrada de que me pidan permiso para poner mi fic en su pagina ¡Por supuesto que desde luego que si! n0n Solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo en como va a ser, ¿nos enviamos un correo o seguimos comunicándonos vía Review? OO Difícil. ¡Buaaaa! ¡Casi no ha habido yaoi de DBZ en español!

Akari: ¡Hola! Ya somos dos flojas, por eso me tardo tanto nn. Esta relación de Vegeta con Gokuh me hubiera gustado verla en pantalla. Nada mas hay que imaginarse a este par de Saiyajines echando relajo por ahí con sus poderes y todo y hablando entre si de sus viejas... batallas y de cuantos enemigos han derrotado nn. "¡Rlz!" Je, je. Es la primera vez que me dicen así nn.

Basado en hechos reales.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Capitulo 17

¿Y ese llavero?

Dedicado a:

Todas las porras de los pumas

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Ocean? Soy yo, Saiko.

- Vegeta... hola ¿Cómo estas?

Se escucho que Vegeta resoplo por el teléfono.

- Yo estoy bien, Baka. Se supone que esa pregunta la debo hacer yo.

- Lo siento.

Otro gruñido de Vegeta, quien hace lo posible para no enojarse por el tono triste de Gokuh.

- (Ejem) ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

- ... No quería molestarte.

- ¿Y que estas haciendo?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Cómo nada? ¿Nada de tarea? ¿Nada de provecho? ¿Es ese tipo de nada?

- No, nada. No estoy haciendo nada.

- ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni tus dibujos? ¿No estas buscando tu violín para tirarlo al agua? Si me dices que no estas con tus juegos de video no te lo voy a creer.

- Estoy sentado en el sillón, hablando por teléfono contigo.

- ¿Y antes que eso?

- Nada.

A este punto, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el rumbo de la conversación no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

- Yo pense que me llamarias antes - cambio de tema, seguro de que a Gokuh no le iba a importar -, se supone que hay Convención de Comics por estas fechas ¿no?

- Ah, si. Este fin de semana.

- ¿Y? ¿Vas a ir tu solo? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- No voy a ir. No tengo ganas.

Hubo un prolongado silencio del otro lado del teléfono. Y después...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿NO VAS A IR? ¿TU? ¿NO TIENES GANAS?

- En serio, no tengo ganas.

Vegeta sostenía el teléfono como si tuviera intenciones de romperlo. Tuvo la idea de buscar al tal Eiri A DONDE FUERA, para que le regresara a su amigo tal y como estaba antes de aquella noche de la feria, el arroz con leche y las papas.

- Pues ve buscando tus ganas porque me vas a acompañar a mi.

- ¿Perdón? Creo que no te entendí bien ¿qué te acompañe yo?

- Si... digo... ¡SI! Yo si quiero ir.

- ¿Y eso por que?

Vegeta gruño de nuevo y comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala de su casa, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico.

- Pues... Porque... Yo... tengo que ir... porque... ¿Te acuerdas de Rika?

- ¿Sailor Venus?

- ¬¬ Si.

- No me habías vuelto a hablar de ella.

- La llame un par de veces. Pero hasta ahora no nos hemos vuelto a ver y quiero saber... volver... quiero decir...

- ¿Crees que volverás a verla en esta convención?

- Si tengo suerte.

- De acuerdo - de alguna manera Vegeta quería creer que ya le hablaba con mas normalidad -. Te acompaño. Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ese fin de semana.

- No se en que estaba pensando al pedirte que me acompañaras.

- En una rubia con minifalda azul nn.

- (Ruborizado) ¡No es cierto!

- nn.

- Y otra cosa ¿Ya se te paso tu entusiasmo por Star Wars? ¿Por qué elegiste estos disfraces esta vez y con este calor? - gruño, aflojándose el cuello de la túnica negra.

- Es lo que esta de moda.

- ...

- Yo creo que va con tu personalidad - le dijo muy sonriente un Harry Potter con cicatriz pero sin lentes a su acompañante, quien trataba por todos los medios de no enredarse solo con su larga capa negra.

- ¿Estas insinuando que soy un amargado y que haya algo extraño con mi cabello?

- ¬¬ Claro que no... tienen en común que son algo... serios... si... serios y los colores oscuros los favorecen mucho.

- Y ustedes tienen en común el cabello alborotado y las pocas luces - refunfuño una preciosa miniatura del Prof. Snape (nada mas que con el cabello en punta) mientras esperaba a que la fila avanzara.

En esa ocasión, para hacerlo mas interesante, a los organizadores se les había ocurrido montar un pequeño laberinto a la entrada de la convención. Dejaban pasar a la gente en grupos de dos y de tres personas para que no hubiera amontonamiento, por lo que la fila avanzaba despacio, demasiado despacio para el gusto de Vegeta.

Cuando por fin les llego el turno, los dejaron pasar con indicaciones.

- Por favor, no corran, ni se empujen allá dentro. Cuidado con las mochilas.

"Diablos, si nada mas vamos a dar vueltas por ahí." Pensó Vegeta, entrando seguido de Gokuh.

Dentro del laberinto estaba oscuro, solo iluminado a intervalos por pequeñas lámparas que daban un resplandor rojizo y tenue.

A continuación, se resumirá lo mas importante ocurrido en un laberinto con paredes de cartón y madera.

Gokuh: Vegeta, aquí esta muy oscuro.

Vegeta: Ssshh. Estoy tratando de no perderme.

Gokuh: Es un laberinto, se supone que aquí se pierde la gente.

Vegeta: ¬¬ Tu me entiendes. Salgamos de aquí lo mas rápido posible.

Gokuh: Vegeta...

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Gokuh: (Pegándose mas a Vegeta) Creo que alguien me agarro del hombro.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Ambos voltean y a la débil luz de una de las lámparas ven a...

Gokuh: ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH! ¡FREDDY KRUGERRR!

Vegeta: ¡Ocean no seas ridículo!

Gokuh empuja a Vegeta, quien apenas estaba comprobando si era cierto lo que decía.

Vegeta: ¡Ocean! ¡Dijeron que no corrieras!

Gokuh: ¡PERO NO ADVIRTIERON QUE NOS IBAMOS A ENCONTRAR CON FREDDY KRUGGER!

¡THUMPH!

Vegeta: ¡Ten mas cuidado! ¡Me empujaste contra la pared!

Gokuh: ¡Ya no esta!

Vegeta: ¡Que bueno! Vamos por aca... ¡No! Mejor por aca.

¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gokuh: ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡JASON!

Vegeta: ¡¿Dónde?!

¡THUMPH!

"Harry Potter" empuja por los hombros a su querido profesor.

Gokuh: ¡VAMOS POR ACA!

Vegeta: ¿PARA DONDE?

Gokuh: PARA DONDE DICE "SALIDA" CON LETRAS FOSFORECENTES ¿NO VES?

¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!

Gokuh: ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE!

Alguien por ahí: ¡No corran!

Los niños abren la puerta.

¡GRYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gokuh: ¡EL ALIEN! ¡EL ALIEN!

Vegeta: ¡¿El que?!

Gokuh jala a Vegeta de regreso y se van por otro pasillo.

¡THUMPH!

Vegeta: Ay...

Gokuh: ¡ABAJO!

Un hacha gigantesca blandida por un tipo bastante siniestro les pasa sobre las cabezas. Gokuh se le pega mas a Vegeta y lo vuelve a empujar, guiándolo con las manos sobre sus hombros.

¡THUMPH!

Gokuh: ¡POR ALLA! ¡POR ALLA!

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gokuh: ¡UN HOMBRE LOBO!

Vegeta: (En un susurro) Alguien dígame donde esta la salida.

Voz de chica: Por aquí niños.

Frente a ellos estaba una de las edecanes, muy sonriente, y les hacia señas con la mano para que avanzaran a la puerta. Vegeta no parecía haberle entendido, así que Gokuh tuvo que volver a guiarlo.

Una vez afuera.

Vegeta: ¿Qué mas hay? ¿Quién mas esta ahí? ¿Ocean?

Gokuh: ¿Vegeta? ¡Ya salimos! ¡No me digas que tuviste los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo! ¡Con razón!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta miro a su alrededor y le pareció que todo el Colegio Hogwarts había decidido ir de excursión justamente ahí. Había uniformes con los colores de las cuatro casas, pero el único profesor visible era el.

"Tenia que ser Ocean quien eligiera los disfraces" pensó, mientras su amigo se peleaba contra otro asistente a la convención y su propia túnica de mago por un holograma de colección de precio ridículo.

Una hora después.

- ¿Vegeta? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo pálido.

- Ya decía yo que esa marina de atún se veía sospechosa...

- Oye... ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que nos vienen siguiendo?

Vegeta se las arreglo para respirar hondo y convencerse a si mismo de que no se sentía mal del estomago y volteo tras de si. Cuatro niñas con los colores verde y gris, y una serpiente plateada en el uniforme los seguían a cierta distancia. Cuando se supieron descubiertas, rompieron en una risita tonta.

- Creo que buscan al jefe de su casa - Gokuh le guiño un ojo.

- Cállate.

Media hora después.

- Mmhm... pues si... lo he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. Pero ¿Es lo menos? - Gokuh no se decidía.

- Es el recopilatorio de The Maxx. ¿A que precio lo esperabas? Solo me queda un ejemplar - el vendedor no estaba dispuesto a bajar ni un centavo.

- Ahí esta. Ya, para que termine de venderlos.

- Igual y lo encuentras mas barato en otro lado Ocean - le dijo en voz baja Vegeta.

- Tienes razón - le respondió. Luego se dirigió al vendedor -. Gracias, pero creo que mejor no.

El tipo del stand volvió a guardar la revista en su bolsa sin comentarios.

Cinco minutos después.

- ¿Sabe que? He cambiado de opinión.

Vegeta: ¬¬

- nn Muy tarde. Lo acabo de vender.

Gokuh: TT

Otra hora mas adelante.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - pregunto Vegeta, muerto de calor.

- Todavía no. Según el programa, habrá una proyección de la nueva película de Saint Seiya.

- ¿Y después ya nos vamos?

- Y cuando termine habrá una conferencia sobre revistas independientes. Y después el concurso de disfraces.

- ¡En serio! ¡Que emocionante! - aunque el sarcasmo en la voz de Vegeta podía llenar un estadio, en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que Gokuh comenzara a superar su decepción.

Gokuh se guardo el programa en un bolsillo de la túnica, y se dio cuenta del algo.

- ¡NO ESTA! - comenzó a buscar en todos sus bolsillos y pliegues de la ropa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡EL HOLOGRAMA! ¡RAPIDO VEGETA! ¡AYUDAME A BUSCARLO!

De los bolsillos del Harry Potter mas reciente sacaron revistas, tres kilos de propaganda, dos posters arrugados que les regalaron, su varita mágica, un Transformer armable de plástico, envoltorios de dulces, un Video cd que no se dio cuenta de cuando lo había comprado, una EVA de peluche, y un paquete de galletas de chocolate en forma de koalas.

- ¿No te lo di a guardar a ti?

- No lo creo, me acordaría.

Por si acaso, reviso su túnica también, encontrando otros tres kilos de propaganda (es increíble como no te puedes dar cuenta de todos los folletos que te dan de uno en uno), dos cds de Evangelion y uno de Escaflowne (lo primero que adquirió de manera voluntaria en una convención), un poster de Final Fantasy VIII y un llavero de Milo de Scorpio en SD.

Gokuh comenzó buscar a gatas a ver si lo encontraba tirado por ahí, mientras Vegeta analizaba los folletos, esperando que solo estuviera perdido entre tanto papel.

El mini-profe sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteo para encontrarse cara a cara nada mas y nada menos que con Super Sailor Venus.

- ¡Hola! - le sonrió la niña -. Linda túnica ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Vegeta o Profesor?

El chico de cabello en punta se regreso los folletos a su amigo en un confuso montón.

- ¡Rika! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡No creí volver a encontrarte!

Gokuh: ¿Qué no veníamos a eso?

- ¬¬ Tu busca tu holograma - le dijo entre dientes.

La Sailor Scout le sonrio a Harry Potter.

- Eres Gokuh ¿Verdad? Vegeta me hablo de ti.

- ¿En serio? - el chico se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza -. No puedo imaginarme lo que te ha dicho. Por cierto ¿No habrás visto un holograma tirado por ahí?

- YO HE VISTO QUE NOS ESPERA UN HERMOSO FUTURO JUNTOS - dijo una voz espectral tras ellos.

Tardaron en convencerse de que la Prof. Trelawney, con el cabello extrañamente verde y una esfera transparente en las manos en realidad se encontraba ahí.

Gokuh hizo lo mas lógico. Se olvido de lo que estaba buscando y se echo a correr.

- ¡Espera querido mío! ¡Mi bola de cristal dice que vamos a casarnos y a tener muchos hijos! ¡Viviremos en una casita preciosa en el campo!

- ¡¿Y no le dice que eso es abuso de menores?!

- Caray... ¿Cómo es que no puede quitársela de encima? - se pregunto Vegeta.

- ¿No deberías de ir a ayudarlo?

- Tal vez. Aunque a esa velocidad no creo alcanzarlos. De todas maneras, le hace falta el ejercicio - miro hacia el suelo -. Con que aquí estaba - levanto el buscado holograma.

- Oye... Ya va a comenzar la película de Saint Seiya y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

- Por supuesto - le respondió, ofreciéndole el brazo.

- ¿Tu amigo sabrá donde encontrarnos?

- Va a verla. No se perdería esa película por nada - le respondió Vegeta, seguro de que Ocean estaría en la sala de proyección aunque tuviera que llevar a Anglia aferrada a su túnica.

- ¿Y vas a entrar a la conferencia que sigue? Yo si. Es sobre revistas independientes.

- ¿De verdad? Mmhm. Suena interesante. ¿También vas a participar en el concurso de disfraces?


	19. Como me gusta ese color

¡Holas a todos!

Elena: Pues no he conseguido fotos de Vegeta como Snape pero si puedo enviarte una imagen de Gokuh y Chichi con sus uniformes de Hogwarts nn. También espero en el alma que Gokuh se deshaga de una vez por todas de Anglia, pero habrá que ver lo que sucede.

Runliney: ¡Nooo! ¡Voldemort no! ¡En el nombre de la humanidad...! (Ejem) Creo que ya quedo clara mi postura al respecto. ¡Vivan nuestro par de serios, Vegeta y Severus! El misterio con el llavero es que es raro que alguien como Vegeta, aunque halla reencarnado y todo, se atreva a llevar un llavero de un muñequito en SD, eso es lo simpático ¿no? Cuando buscaba el titulo para el capitulo me di cuenta de eso. Además, esta el asunto de su signo zodiacal. Desde que leí el fic Dragon Ball Gaiden, de la pagina Shinsekai, me quede con la idea de que el signo de Vegeta es Escorpio, por eso el llavero de Milo. Queda pendiente el asunto del signo de Gokuh, como se supone que lo toma muy en serio, gracias a su mamá, no se tiene que tomar a la ligera. Tendría que ser un signo compatible con Escorpio, y que vaya de acuerdo a la personalidad de Gokuh, además de que la fecha tendría que hacer solo unos meses de diferencia entre sus cumpleaños y hay que tomar en cuenta que Vegeta es el mayor. Por lo tanto Libra no queda, para eso se llevarían demasiado tiempo. Podría ser Sagitario, pero eso siempre me recuerda al pazguato de Seiya (ya se que no todos los Sagitario son así, pero es que así asocio las ideas). Virgo, pero como que no le va. Tauro, pero no me acaba de convencer o Cáncer, igual que Usagi Tsukino o... Mascara de la Muerte (Creo que Mario Castañeda también es Cancer, así que podría ir por ahí). Me gusta pensar que es Géminis (otra vez la asociación de ideas, por eso ha hecho el comentario de que sus personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya son Saga y Kannon), porque tiene rasgos de personalidad que le van, además de lo que vendría representando, aunque no es compatible con Escorpio, pero en ningún lado he leído que sean del todo incompatibles.

Kokoro-yana: Lamento la tardanza, últimamente ya me están queriendo quitar el tiempo también (mendigos, nos acortaron las vacaciones), pero aquí estamos de nuevo. ¡Tu también cuídate y échale muchas ganas!

Princess Mako: ¡Hola! ¡Que gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí! Ya les hacia falta otro disfraz, como dice Gokuh, es lo que esta de moda (aunque también pude haberlos disfrazado del Hombre Araña y Venom ¿no? ¿tu que opinas?)

Kitkat: ¡Hi! Claro que Vegeta siempre ha sido un buen amigo (aunque a veces no lo admita), de esos que puede hacer cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos. Pronto (bueno, mas o menos) habrá otro reencuentro con algunos viejos amigos. Gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos.

Capitulo 18

Como me gusta ese color.

Dedicado a:

Serch

La secundaria organizo una feria donde los alumnos expondrían diversos trabajos. Cada quien tuvo la libertad de elegir su tema (Ojalá y eso hicieran en mi escuela). Gokuh, lógicamente, se presento con un inmenso papel lleno de dibujos que hizo en una noche (varias noches en realidad) de insomnio, mientras buscaba los trocitos de su corazón roto por todas partes. En cuanto a Vegeta, resolvió que no valía la pena esforzarse por que el maestro quedara bien, así que consiguió una multitud de frascos con diversas sustancias que no sabia que eran ni pudo explicar como las consiguió, y las presento como un juego de química, confiando en que nadie se acercaría a decirle nada, si lo veían ocupado escribiendo.

El papel de Gokuh cubría la fachada del salón y Vegeta se había sentado a un lado para escribir. Sus frascos estaban en una mesa a unos metros de distancia. Apenas los puso ahí, se olvido por completo de ellos.

Luna decidió visitarlos, llevarles algo para almorzar, y proclamar orgullosamente que ese monstruoso mural era obra de su hijo. Llevo dos grandes paquetes de sándwichs cada uno etiquetado con el nombre de uno de los muchachos. Vegeta lo agradeció, ya que se había acostumbrado a lo que la mamá de Gokuh preparaba y así no existía el problema de que el muchacho de cabello alborotado les diera fin a los dos paquetes y luego saliera con "No vi que tuvieran tu nombre escrito".

- Entonces eso de ahí ¿dices que es el monstruo de que? - le pregunto Vegeta dándose tiempo de analizar el trabajo de su amigo.

- Bueno, es una vieja leyenda que habla de un monstruo de una montaña, creo que es "La Tarasca" o algo así, también viene en un juego de tarjetas.

- ¿Y esto de aquí? Parecen huellas de gato.

- Boba y Fett me ayudaron a colorearlo nn.

- ¿Qué?

- Si. Metieron sus patitas en pintura y me ayudaron. Son Piscis, así que son muy artísticos.

Vegeta se le quedo mirando mientras procesaba la información.

- Sabes el signo zodiacal de tus gatos... son Piscis... unos gatos Piscis...

- Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

- Creo que fue tan traumático que mi mente lo bloqueo. Tenia algo que ver con que querías festejarles su cumpleaños...

- Ya desistí de la idea.

- ¿Y esta bruja de cabello verde que esta aquí abajo? No me digas, es...

- Creo que era una pesadilla que tuve. No me acuerdo muy bien.

- ¿Y en donde se supone que están todos? Este paisaje es muy raro.

- Ni idea.

- ¿Y aquí donde estas tu?

- A la izquierda ¿ves? Soy el que esta volando y le lanza un rayo al monstruo verde que parece lagartija.

- ¿El de las manchas como pintas de plátano?

- Ese justamente. Y aquí esta el marciano peleando contra Dogzilla.

- Que feos se ven los dos. Pero creo que Dogzilla es mas grande. ¿Seguro que ese tipo tenia capa y turbante?

- Sip.

- ¿Y este de aquí se supone que soy yo?

- Si ¿ves? También estas volando y destruyendo al bicho ese que es como color gris refrigerador, con un rayo que sale de la palma de tu mano.

- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de incluirme. Además mis ojos no son verdes, son negros.

- Pero se ven bien.

- ¿Y esa armadura que traigo puesta? ¿De donde la sacaste?

- Pues estaba pensando que quedaría para ti. Solo es una pechera blanca, sobre un traje negro. Esos guantes y botas para que hicieran juego se me ocurrieron a la mitad del dibujo.

- ¿A quien mas incluiste?

- Mira, aquí esta mi mamá, es el ángel del fondo. Aquí esta mi tío Ron montado en el dragón de tres cabezas, preparándose para perseguirme en cuanto yo termine con el monstruo verde con manchas ¿ves que tiene un traje parecido al tuyo?. Este de aquí es Eiri con armadura y montado en un pegaso. Aquí incluí a Hellboy, esta en esta esquina hasta el fondo, no se tu pero a mi ese cómic me parece genial. Y este de aquí abajo es el maestro Gohan.

- ¿Al que esta aplastando ese gran pedazo de roca?

- Si.

- ¿El que esta prácticamente aplastado como hamburguesa?

- Si.

- Eres un genio, Ocean. Deberías cobrarle a quien quiera verlo.

Gohan se dio un tiempo para analizar lo que habían traído ambos muchachos, encontró el mural "muy interesante". En cuanto al "juego de química" le hizo algunas preguntas a Vegeta que le confirmaron que no tenia idea de lo que era el contenido de los frascos, pero no quiso insistir, ya mas tarde le aclararía sobre su calificación. La mamá de Gokuh lo sorprendió realmente. Para empezar, cuando Gokuh los presento, Gohan no imaginaba que ella fuera tan joven y bonita. Luna lo tomo de las manos y le dijo que tenia un aura muy fuerte y muy peculiar, después le leyó las líneas de la mano, donde le pronostico muchas cosas extrañas. Entre varias predicciones le hablo sobre un reencuentro importante. Gohan termino con una gota enorme sobre la cabeza.

Anglia no había dejado de molestar. Como proyecto, increíblemente ella misma había diseñado y cosido... ¡un vestido de novia! Gokuh casi devuelve el almuerzo. También llevo pastelillos a su "futura mamá suegra". Luna estaba muy desconcertada de que una niña desconocida estuviera tan cerca de ella, e insistiera en hablar tanto de Gokuh. Para desgracia del pobre, Luna accedió a contarle a Anglia un montón de anécdotas de cuando el era pequeño. Y fue ahí cuando Gokuh se entero de que su mamá siempre cargaba en su bolso una foto de él cuando tenia cinco años y le dio por ir para todos lados disfrazado de Batman.

- Si se sigue riendo de esa manera creo que me voy a enfermar...

- Tranquilízate Ocean, solo están platicando ¿qué haya de malo con eso?

- Me caes muy mal cuando usas ese tono sarcástico.

Una cosa en la que a pesar de todo, SI cayo Anglia, fue en la cuenta de que Vegeta y Gokuh pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Decimos demasiado, porque ella consideraba que, de ser posible, Gokuh debía pasar las 24 horas del día con ella.

"Veamos, ¿qué se puede hacer para remediar esa situación?"

Analizando la escena frente a ella como si fuera "Terminator", su mirada se fijo en la mesa llena de frascos con sustancias extrañas que Vegeta había llevado.

(A continuación, nos encontraremos con una de las mas fabulosas imitaciones de Didi, la hermana de Dexter, de "El laboratorio de Dexter")

Anglia: (Poniendo ojos enormes y falsamente inocentes) ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué será esto?

Vegeta y Gokuh terminaron sus sándwichs, justo a tiempo para ver como Anglia tomaba tentativamente uno de los frascos de la mesa, y lo acercaba a su nariz para olfatearlo.

- Eeeehhh... Vegeta ¿qué hay en ese frasco?

- Ni idea.

- ¬¬U

Una y otra vez comenzó a agitar los frascos de la mesa.

- Oye Vegeta, yo que tu le quitaría tus frascos, tienes todo el derecho de reclamarle...

- No tengo ánimos para pelearme con esa niña insoportable... además ¿qué puede hacer con ellos?

Anglia pensaba que Vegeta llegaría corriendo a reclamarle por su material y ella tendría alguna oportunidad para separarlo de su querido Gokuh-chan, pero su plan no parecía funcionar. Tenia que hacer algo mas atrevido.

- Oye Vegeta ¿Crees que sepa lo que esta haciendo al mezclar los contenidos de los frascos?

- La verdad, no.

**¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una nube en forma de hongo se levanto desde la mesa, extraordinariamente era de color anaranjado. Todos los presentes comenzaron a correr, porque conforme avanzaba la nube naranja, teñía todas las superficies que tocaba, de ese color.

Gokuh busco a su mamá y juntos se echaron a correr a la salida, volteo un momento para ver el espectáculo y alcanzo a contemplar como su mural se cubría completamente de color naranja.

- Ay. Y con el trabajo que me costo hacerlo.

El director y los profesores trataban de que no cundiera el pánico. Alguien consiguió un teléfono y llamaron a los bomberos. Afortunadamente, la sustancia no resulto tóxica.

La ultima persona en salir de entre la nube fue Anglia, aunque casi no la reconocieron, su verde cabellera había cambiado a un naranja oscuro. Toda ella estaba lista como para anunciar algún refresco (nn).

Vegeta: ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

- Vegeta - Gohan lo tomo del brazo, en la frente le saltaba una vena - ¿Quieres ser tan amable de decirme que había en esos frascos?

Vegeta: Quien sabe. Pero debía de haber algún colorante... tal vez....

Gohan: ¬¬U


	20. Catnip

Hola. Siento la tardanza, pero me cayeron encima las cosas y esta parte de la historia no quedaba.

Elena: SD es por las iniciales de "Super Deformed" osease, las versiones "cabezonas" de los personajes de anime nn. También, si nos ponemos de nuevo a relacionar ideas, a Vegeta le quedaría ser Acuario, porque es el mismo signo de Hyoga. Hay que ir viendo esto con cuidado. He encontrado algo de información sobre la compatibilidad de los signos con Escorpio. Por el momento vamos a dejar fuera a Leo, Virgo y Libra, por la simple y sencilla razón del tiempo (aparte de que Leo es incompatible). Para que fuera de cualquiera de esos signos, Gokuh tendría que ser el mayor, o ser casi un año mas chico que Vegeta. Piscis también queda fuera, porque ya ha quedado que es el signo de los gatos Boba y Fett. Lo que nos deja ocho signos en los cuales pensar (es una lastima que la mayoría de la información sobre compatibilidad se trate de parejas y no de amigos). Todavía voy a considerar a Sagitario, hasta que encuentre una mejor razón para retirarlo aparte de que me recuerda a Seiya. Tu propones Acuario y mi hermana propone a Tauro, yo propongo a Géminis, pero puedo cambiar de opinión, veamos que sucede. Por cierto que platicándolo con alguien, me dicen que Gokuh no podría ser Géminis porque no es dos caras como Saga... Mmmh... Aunque cuando se enoja es alguien muy diferente. Y además, tenemos que (originalmente) es un saiyajin criado en la Tierra y ahí entran dos aspectos diferentes como en el caso del signo de los Gemelos (Divino-humano, Saiyaijn-Terrícola).

Akirah: ¡Hola! Así que la nieta de Vegeta. Cuanto pariente les sale a estas buenas gentes. A mi me gustaría decir que soy la mamá de Gokuh nn. Ya pronto, muy pronto recordaran quienes fueron (Bueno, la verdad no tan pronto, porque no se si pueda actualizar mas seguido). Gracias por el review.

Runliney: Desafortunadamente no van a echarla del colegio por el momento. Pero si que se arrepintió de andar jugando con las cosas de Vegeta.

Princes Mako: Si, a todos nos desquicio el regreso a clases TT. Por eso y otras cosas no había podido actualizar. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo. Tenia que incluir a Hellboy, porque ya vi la película, dirigida por un amigo de un compadre (no, no es cierto), y es sensacional. Me encanta ese "Gran rojo".

IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo esta inspirado en una película del Estudio Ghibli de Hayao Myazaki, el mismo de "Spirited Away" (El viaje de Chihiro) y "Princess Mononoke". Se trata de "Cat's return" o "Neko no ongaeshi". En cuanto la vi me enamore de los paisajes, las casitas, la historia y sobre todo los dibujos de los gatos.  
Quien ya la halla visto me dará la razón de que los gatos de la historia son simplemente preciosos (Hasta Muta-san, Lune es de lo mas Kawaii, y al Baron nada mas le faltaba la voz de Antonio Banderas, en serio), muy bien hechos y que capturan movimientos y maneras de comportarse de una manera bastante cercana a la real. Ese es el tipo de gatos que tenia en mente al escribir esta parte de la historia, no los diseños de Toriyama. Los gatos que dibuja Toriyama son muy simpáticos, pero no hay comparación con los de "Cat's return ". Definitivamente me quede lela, me hubiera gustado verla antes de publicar este fic, para describírselos y que no se quedaran con la idea de el gato del Doctor Briefs o Puar al imaginarse a los gatos de Gokuh.

Quien no la halla visto, pues mueva cielo mar y tierra porque esta muy buena. Los gatos son de estilo muy realista, ni siquiera tienen ojos grandes como Luna y Artemis o algún detalle extra. Son gatos de los que cualquiera puede encontrar en el mundo real y punto. No necesitan nada más para ser bonitos. Voy a ver si puedo poner una liga en mi Homepage (Es un blog, pero en mi perfil aparece como Homepage) a alguna pagina donde puedan ver las imágenes de la película.

A los que no les gusten los gatos, en este capitulo la palabra mas importante es "gato", así que ya están advertidos. No es importante en el desarrollo de la trama en si, y nos estamos yendo muy, pero muy lejos de lo que es la historia original y los diseños de Dragon Ball, pero cuando vi la película quise escribir un fic donde Gokuh apareciera, basándome en ella. Esta era la mejor manera de plantearlo, porque nuestro adorable Saiyajin es mas joven, no tiene poderes todavía y lo puede acompañar Vegeta como su mejor amigo.

Capitulo 19

Catnip

Dedicado a:

Todos, absolutamente todos los gatos del mundo.

En una de aquellas tardes, mientras Gokuh y Vegeta regresaban de la escuela, después de dejar a Anglia en su casa, fueron a comprar un helado, porque era un día muy agradable y se antojaba.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado se deslizaba tranquilamente sobre sus patines y a su lado Vegeta le seguía el paso. Ninguno notó como un bonito gato de color oscuro salía de una tienda cercana hasta que paso junto a ellos, con cierta prisa.

- Oye Vegeta ¿Viste a ese gato?

El aludido volteo en dirección al animalito.

- ¿Tiene algo raro?

- Creo que llevaba algo en el hocico.

Voltearon a verlo con más atención. El gato se había detenido en la esquina y miraba el semáforo. Estaba en rojo de manera que podía cruzar la calle. Cargaba con los dientes una canastita de cartón.

Gokuh ladeo la cabeza, encontrándolo interesante. Su amigo se fastidio y dirigió su mirada a la neveria.

Justo cuando el gato cruzaba la calle, el semáforo cambio de color, y la pequeña canasta se le soltó de los sientes al querer apurar el paso. Debía ser muy importante porque se detuvo e intento por todos los medios agarrarla de nuevo sin conseguirlo.

- ¡Oye! - grito Gokuh al ver como un camión se dirigía contra el animalito.

Sin esperar mas, el chico de los patines cruzo la calle haciendo uno de esos rescates que parece que solo ocurren en las caricaturas. El chofer del camión vio pasar un borrón frente a el y apenas y alcanzo a virar antes de que ocurriera un accidente grave.

Con el gato entre los brazos, Gokuh se dirigió hacia la acera y no pudo evitar tropezar y caer en una jardinera.

- Ouch - dijo, sentándose y poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza, en su gesto característico -. Oye gato ¿Estas bien?

Aunque en el mundo de Dragon Ball existen los animales que hablan, de un tiempo para acá no son muy comunes, además, este gato no parecía pertenecer al tipo de los que hablaban. Gokuh solo lo pregunto para escuchar un maullido que le confirmara que el rescatado estaba en óptimas condiciones. Lo que no esperaba, era verlo parado tranquilamente sobre sus patas traseras, y sacudiéndose el polvo con las delanteras con mucha dignidad.

Después de asearse de manera satisfactoria, el gato miro a su salvador, sonrió (en serio, sonrió) e hizo una reverencia.

- Te agradezco mucho que me hallas salvado de un peligro tan grave - le dijo, con voz femenina -. Ese camión pudo haberme matado. Espero que no te hayas hecho daño.

- No... Estoy bien, estoy bien.

- Ahora tendrás que disculparme por no agradecerte de manera apropiada, pero tengo un poco de prisa. Más tarde te expresare mi profunda gratitud.

Gokuh inclino la cabeza.

- No fue nada, no hay nada que tengas que agradecer - balbuceo ruborizado, no pudo añadir nada mas, porque escucho los gritos de Vegeta.

- ¡Ocean! ¡Baka!

El gato tomo su canasta y salio de la jardinera. El chico de los patines iba a seguirlo pero se lo impidieron dos manos que lo agarraron del cuello.

Después de examinarlo rápidamente para conformar que estaba entero, Vegeta procedió a zarandearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Maldito estupido! ¡Pudiste haberte matado! ¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a asustarme así!

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Esa noche, en su cuarto, Gokuh no podía dormir de nuevo y estaba entretenido dibujando sobre su escritorio un gato como el que rescato esa tarde. Examino con ojos críticos su boceto.

- Ummm, creo que era mucho mas bonito... o quizás deba decir bonita. Que extraño, hablaba con voz muy educada... nunca había escuchado que nadie hablara así.

Miro a sus gatos echados en su cama, dormitando placidos. Tomo otra hoja de papel y comenzó un nuevo dibujo. Estaba tan concentrado que tardo en escuchar los maullidos de los gatos que parecían acercarse y hacerse más fuertes. Al final, se asomo por la ventana y los vio.

Todos los mininos de la cuadra estaban en la calle, maullando. Y entre todos ellos se distinguía un grupo que formaba dos ordenadas hileras parados sobre sus patas traseras, unos incluso cargando pequeñas lámparas con sus patitas delanteras. Se movían de manera muy curiosa, con las patitas delanteras recogidas contra su pecho, contoneándose mientras avanzaban. Escoltaban algo que parecía una silla de manos cargada por unos mininos atigrados que transportaba a un gato gordo y peludo. De vez en cuando se veían a cuatro gatos de color negro con pecho blanco que apartaban a quienes se acercaran demasiado a la mencionada silla.

El desfile de gatos se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Luna y Gokuh. El chico salio acompañado de Boba y Fett, quienes también parecían sentir mucha curiosidad.

Los cuatro gatos negros se habían colocado alrededor de la silla y miraban a su alrededor, con aspecto atemorizante. Junto a la silla también se encontraban un gato siamés muy flaco y vestido con una túnica morada, y otro regordete de raza Scottish, de esos gatos con las puntas de las orejas caídas.

Gokuh se acerco unos pasos y se detuvo. El gato siamés lo miro, detrás de sus lentes redondos y le hizo seña de que podía acercarse un poco más.

- Buenas noches - saludo Gokuh, con una mano detrás de su cabeza - ¿En que les puedo ayudar?

El gato siamés se aclaro la garganta, dándose importancia.

- Es un honor para mi, presentarte con Su Majestad, el Rey del País de los Gatos - hizo una reverencia frente al gato gordo que estaba sentado en la silla, el cual se limito a mirarlo de reojo -. Has de saber, que el gato que salvaste esta tarde era nada menos que nuestra querida princesa, y Su Majestad quiso venir a darte personalmente las gracias.

El Rey del País de los Gatos se acomodo un poco en su silla y giro la cabeza para mirar a Gokuh.

- Gracias - dijo en un trabajoso susurro.

- No tiene nada que agradecer - dijo Gokuh, preguntándose si también tenia que hacer una reverencia ante el. De todas manera se inclino para que lo escucharan mejor, esperando que los vecinos no despertaran y comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

El gato regordete se adelanto y le entrego un pergamino enrollado.

- Este es nuestro agradecimiento por haber salvado a nuestra amada princesa - le dijo, con voz alegre, mientras Gokuh lo tomaba con suavidad -. A partir de mañana, la buena suerte y la diversión te acompañaran a donde quiera que vayas.

Los gatos reiniciaron la marcha, el gato siamés, que Gokuh supuso debía ser un consejero, y el animado gato gordito se despidieron de el con otra reverencia y acompañaron a su señor de regreso a donde sea que este el País de los Gatos. Gokuh los vio marcharse por la calle hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad y ya no vio ni las luces de sus lámparas. Después miro a Boba y Fett, se tallo los ojos y decidió que mejor se iba a dormir.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, lo despertó el estruendo del equipo de sonido de su mamá. De no ser por eso, se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que sucedía en el patio. Pero no fue si no hasta que termino de desayunar y abrió la puerta para irse a la escuela, cuando se entero que de sin razón aparente, su casa estaba rodeada por alto, crecido y saludable catnip (hierba gatera). De eso se hubiera dado cuenta, si su madre escuchara música a volumen normal, ya que todos los gatos del barrio habían decidido poner en practica el dicho de "El cielo, el sol y el agua son para todos, pero el catnip es mío", y se estaba organizando la Primera Guerra Gatuna por la Casa Ocean, entre chillidos y aterradores maullidos, de esos que si los escuchas en la noche te desmayas del susto.

Con trabajo se abrió paso entre los tallos y peleas a muerte. Separo a tantos rijosos como pudo y llamo a Boba y Fett inútilmente. Al convencerse que no los encontraría, salio disparado para la escuela, imaginando lo que haría su mamá en cuanto apagara el estereo.

Cerca del colegio, escucho un maullido tras de si, luego dos, luego mas, hasta que perdió la cuenta y volteo la cabeza para verse seguido de una respetable tropa de gatos que lo seguían como si estuviera hecho de atún.

Vegeta iba rumbo a la escuela, preguntándose a que estupido repartidor se le habían confundido las direcciones y como es que dejo frente a la puerta de su casa una gran cantidad de botes de helado, sin molestarse en tocar para confirmar si era ahí donde tenia que dejarlos. Justo estaba llegando a la puerta del colegio cuando escucho un felino escándalo y vio a su mejor amigo huyendo de un monto de gatos.

- ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gokuh entro al edificio, recorrió pasillos, cruzo el patio, subió y bajo escaleras patinando hasta que decidió entrar a su salón, confiando en haberles hecho perder la pista a sus perseguidores.

Vegeta entro tras el.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te venían siguiendo tantos gatos?

- Ni idea - respondió muy agitado -. Tal vez huelo a Catnip.

Al llegar a su lugar, vio que su asiento casi desaparecía bajo una montaña de pequeñas cajas de cartón, todas ellas cerradas con un sello rojo que nunca había visto.

- ¿Y esto? - pregunto, sin saber si temer alguna otra sorpresa gatuna, o que Anglia tenga algún otro plan extraño para el.

Descarto lo segundo cuando vio que Anglia también lo miraba interrogante. Por cierto que después de continuos lavados de cabello, aun le quedaban varios mechones naranjas, así que estaba lista para servir de adorno para Hallowen.

- Gokuh-chan ¿quién te envió tantos regalitos?

De repente, la caja comenzó a moverse y de entre la tapa, asomo una cabecita curiosa con dos ojos que parecían semillas.

- ¡IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - chillo la niña de cabello verde - ¡UN RATON!

Todas las cajas se abrieron al mismo tiempo mostrando idéntico contenido. Los ratones salieron en masa y las chicas comenzaron a gritar.

- ¡RATONES! ¡RATONES!

- ¿Gokuh? ¿Tu trajiste esos animales? - pregunto el maestro Gohan, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la clase. En eso estaban, cuando los gatos localizaron a Gokuh. Fue necesario que acudieran, la Srita. Sonoko, el prof. Kane, otros tres maestros y el director para reestablecer el orden. Los ratones corrían por todos lados, las chicas gritaban (y algunos chicos también, no se hagan) y los muchachos trataban de agarrarlos, los gatos se le trepaban en masa a Gokuh, después se bajaban para dar caza a los roedores y así se iban alternando y tirando sillas, bancas, mochilas y el bote de la basura, dispersando su contenido, también destrozaron el pizarrón y las persianas.

Las clases de ese grupo se suspendieron en lo que el conserje se hacia cargo del salón. Sacaron a los alumnos y cerraron las puertas y ventanas. Después, se llevaron a parte a Gokuh, y sin misericordia de ningún tipo, lo empaparon con una manguera a presión, tratando de quitarle el supuesto olor a catnip.

- Le-les juro que y-yo no t-traje esos r-ratones a la escuela - Gokuh temblaba de frío, bajo una manta que consiguieron para taparlo, todo arañado y mordido. Hablaba con el director y el maestro Gohan -. Y n-no tengo i-idea de p-porque los g-gatos decidieron seguirme ha-hasta aquí.

Gohan sostenía en sus temblorosas manos una taza de te caliente, y se preguntaba por que de todos los salones de todas las escuelas del planeta, era precisamente el suyo el que ahora era un completo caos.

El Prof. Dulles negó con la cabeza. Debía haber alguna explicación. Conocía a Gokuh, y no lo creía capaz de una cosa semejante. Y aunque tuviera escrito "Culpa" en la cara, habría que buscar a otro para que fuera responsable en su lugar.

- Quizás alguien decidió jugarte una broma - aventuro Vegeta, planeando como podía hacer que ese "alguien" fuera Anglia.

- P-pues si es a-así, no t-tenemos el m-mismo concepto de d-diversión.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

A la salida del colegio, Gokuh avanzaba despacio, solo queriendo llegar a casa y tumbarse a dormir.

- Oye... Ocean... - le hablo Vegeta - ¿Vas a acompañarme?

- ¿A dónde?

- Ya sabes ¿se te olvido? Rika tiene una competencia de gimnasia en su colegio y me invito para que fuera a animarla.

Gokuh negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy muy cansado y quiero llegar a casa. Además no se como estará Luna con el patio lleno de catnip - respondió, pensando que después de todo esto le daba un pretexto para no ir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenia ganas de pegársele a Vegeta. No quería andar de mal tercio, entre su amigo y la chica.

Se separaron en el parque.

De camino a casa, desenrolló el pergamino que le habían dado los gatos en busca de una explicación. Se encontró con que estaba escrito en una especie de alfabeto pictográfico, y fue capaz de entender algunas de las representaciones. Dibujos de plantitas, aparentemente el catnip, cajitas con ratones, envases de helado y demás. Al final del pergamino, venia un dibujo muy curioso, parecía un gato con una coronita sobre la cabeza.

Llegando a su hogar, encontró a su mamá con una manguera ahuyentando gatos y tratando de transplantar catnip a unas pequeñas macetas y bolsas al mismo tiempo. Ya había hablado con todos los conocidos que podían interesarse y estaba repartiendo las plantas poco a poco.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Gokuh fue a ayudarle, esperando no volver a impregnarse del olor a catnip.

Anochecía cuando la mayor parte del catnip había desaparecido del jardín. Gokuh terminaba de transplantar las últimas y había dejado unas pocas para Boba y Fett, esperando que no se reprodujeran de golpe otra vez. Su mamá había entrado para preparar la cena y un baño caliente, que era lo que les urgía.

El cielo se tiño de naranja, violeta y rojo, Gokuh interrumpió su labor para admirarlo. A pesar de la belleza del momento, el color violeta seguía poniéndolo triste.

"Después de todo, estuve enamorado ¿cuántos años? Supongo que no es tan fácil olvidarlo." Bajo la mirada y se concentro en no llorar de nuevo. "Me pregunto si algún día dejara de doler."

- Joven Gokuh - escucho una voz a su lado. Volteo para encontrar al gato gordo y de orejas caídas de la noche anterior. De nuevo, se veía muy contento.

- ¿TU? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El gato le sonrió (en serio) y se acerco un poco más.

- Vengo a asegurarme que todo se desarrolle de acuerdo al plan y espero que estés feliz.

Gokuh pesco al gato del lomo.

- Creo que se equivocaron conmigo - dijo sacudiéndolo a cada palabra que decía -. Porque yo NO como ratones. NO me gusta tener el patio lleno de catnip. Y definitivamente NO me agrada que me persigan los gatos y me metan en problemas en la escuela.

- ¿No te gustaron nuestros regalos? - pregunto el gato con asombro y tristeza. Gokuh lo soltó.

- Agradezco la intención, pero estoy muy bien sin ellos.

El gato Scottish se retiro a un rincón del patio, con expresión triste.

- Tendrás que perdonar nuestra ignorancia. Hicimos lo que nos parecía mejor.

Gokuh trato de concentrarse de nuevo en las plantas, pero lo venció el tono de la voz del gato.

- Esta bien - dijo, retirándose los guantes de jardinería -. Pero mejor dejen las cosas como estaban.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir al rey? - suspiro el animalito.

Gokuh lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Crees que se enoje contigo? Pero si no tienes la culpa.

- Eso no importa. Para el es muy importante que estés feliz. Pero nuestros regalos solo te causaron problemas. Y por eso suspiras - añadió, cuando vio que el muchacho de cabello alborotado miraba al cielo, que ahora mostraba un violeta mas profundo.

- No es por los regalos - se sentó -. Es mas bien otra cosa... es complicado...

- ¡Oye! - maulló de pronto - ¿Por qué no vienes al País de los Gatos? ¡Seguro que te gustara! Te pondrá feliz solo estar ahí. Hay mucha comida, lugares bonitos para visitar y campos y campos de "Cola de gato".

Gokuh se concentro y trato de imaginarse comiendo galletas, leche y bocadillos de pescado, en medio de un interminable campo verde.

- Debe ser muy agradable - murmuro para si mismo -. Comer hasta reventar y después solo acostarte a descansar. Supongo que se te olvida lo que te preocupa.

- Los habitantes del reino te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Y podremos anunciar tu compromiso con la princesa.

Gokuh asintió. Después proceso la información.

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Cuál compromiso?

- Para casarse, por supuesto. El rey esta muy emocionado. Dice que serás el marido prrrrfecto para su hija.

- Oye, oye. ¿No te parece que no esta bien? Digo, la princesa es bonita y por lo que se es muy agradable, pero eso de casarnos es... pues... ¿imposible? ¿Una locura? ¿Extraño? ¿Cuál adjetivo te gusta más?

- Pues ya esta decidido. Vendremos a buscarte hoy en la noche - dijo, saltando a la barda.

- ¡No! Nadie ha decidido nada. ¡Espera!

Pero el gato ya había saltado de la barda al techo de la casa vecina, después se echo a correr por los techos de las casas. Para cuando Gokuh hiciera lo mismo o diera la vuelta a la calle, ya estaría muy lejos. Se quedo clavado en su lugar unos momentos y luego procedió a dar vueltas por el jardín.

- ¡No es posible! ¡Seguro que estos gatos me llevaran con ellos! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Son muchos y yo nada mas uno! - Gokuh se llevo las manos a la cabeza - ¡También pueden obligarme a casarme! ¡NO! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

En ese momento, su mamá le gritó que la cena estaba lista.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gokuh miraba a su agotada mamá mientras comían. ¿Cómo iba a tomar la noticia? Después decidido mejor no decirle nada. Una cosa es que tu patio misteriosamente amanezca lleno de catnip, que a final de cuentas no es tan extraño, luego de todo la naturaleza hace milagros; y otra muy distinta es decirle a tu mamá que tienes miedo de que unos gatos vengan a secuestrarte para llevarte a su reino y hacer que te cases con su princesa.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Vegeta estaba guardando sus archivos, para por fin irse a dormir cuando escucho unos toques tímidos en su ventana.

Muy molesto se levanto y se dirigió a la mencionada ventana. Abrió con cuidado.

- ¡Ocean! - gruño en voz baja, mientras el muchacho entraba, seguido por Boba y Fett - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Pudo haber sido un ladrón o algo así.

- Los ladrones no tocan para que los dejen pasar ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Bueno - comenzó poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza, como siempre -. Veras, es un problema muy complicado, que no espero que me creas... a decir verdad, yo tampoco termino de creerlo...

Se veía en los ojos de Vegeta que a esa hora no tenia precisamente mucha tolerancia.

- Mejor te lo explico mas adelante ¿Puedo quedarme?

- ¿Tu mamá por fin se hartó de ti?

- ¬¬ No digas eso. Yo quería venir a visitarte y le dije que iba a pasar la noche aquí.

- ¿No se te ocurrió preguntarme mi opinión primero?

Gokuh lo miro a los ojos y luego bajo la vista.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. No debí molestarte.

Se dirigió a la ventana.

- No seas ridículo, Ocean. Ya es muy tarde. Espero que por lo menos traigas una bolsa de dormir.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado volteo con una tímida sonrisa y dejo caer en el suelo el rollo de su bolsa de dormir.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Obviamente que cuando dos amigos se reúnen de manera inesperada, dormir es en lo ultimo que piensan. Gokuh comenzó preguntándole por Rika y su competencia. El rubor de Vegeta le dijo mas que sus palabras. Después, se pusieron a revisar una caja de fotografías de la obra escolar en la que habían participado, acompañándose por uno de los botes de helado que habían llegado de manera misteriosa a la casa Saiko.

- Esta me gusta mucho - dijo Gokuh tomando una de ellas -. Aparece un valiente mosquetero ¿Aun conservas el disfraz?

Vegeta le guiño un ojo. Después se dirigió al armario y saco un sombrero de ala ancha, adornado con una pluma. Sin añadir nada más, se lo puso a su amigo sobre la cabeza.

- Esta foto me gusta a mi - dijo señalando. Aparecía La Bella Durmiente acomodándose la tiara sobre su cabello rubio.

Gokuh se ruborizo de vergüenza mientras se anudaba el cordón del sombrero al cuello.

- Oye, ya es muy tarde deberíamos ir a dormir.

Ocean asintió y comenzó a desenrollar su bolsa.

- ¿Me vas a decir por que viniste esta noche? - le pregunto Vegeta mientras volvía a acomodar las fotos y le hacia una caricia distraída a Boba.

- Dudo que me creas.

- Podría sorprenderte - el anteriormente príncipe de los saiyajin lo miro con seriedad.

Mientras perdía el tiempo acomodando la tela de su saco de dormir, Gokuh se pregunto ¿Por qué no?

- Vegeta... - comenzó, y en ese momento la ventana se abrió sola.

- ¡Aquí esta joven Gokuh! - le dijo el gato gordito, luego volteo para hacer señas tras el - ¡Por aquí! ¡Ya lo encontré!

- ¡Ay no! - exclamo Gokuh retrocediendo.

Por la ventana entro una tropa de gatos, quienes lo rodearon hasta hacerlo caer. Gokuh aterrizo de espaldas sobre el peludo lomo de varios animales. Entre todos, lo cargaron y lo sacaron por la ventana.

- ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡VEGETA! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN!

Vegeta recién se recuperaba de la impresión de ver su habitación invadida, y escucho el grito de auxilio de su amigo. Gokuh había girado sobre si mismo, y trataba de bajarse de los lomos de los gatos.

Todos los animalitos, al mismo tiempo, saltaron por la ventana, formando un bloque compacto y transportando sobre ellos a Gokuh.

El chico de cabello en punta, salto tras ellos, y una vez en el aire se dio cuenta de que era algo muy estupido. Gokuh estiro las manos y consiguió agarrarlo antes de que cayeran del segundo nivel. Los gatos aterrizaron ilesos y echaron a correr cargando a los muchachos.

- ¡Baka! ¡No me vayas a soltar!

- ¡Oye tu! - le grito Gokuh al gato gordito, quien estaba cómodamente sentado a su lado- ¡Regrésanos a donde estábamos en este instante!

- ¡No se puede! ¡El itinerario ya esta decidido!

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡No quiero ir con ustedes!

El gato se río.

- Deben ser los nervios por su futura boda. Tranquilícese, todo estará bien.

- ¡No son mis nervios! - le grito, medio estrangulado por el susto y el cordón del sombrero.

- ¡¿Boda?! ¡¿Cuál boda!?

La cinta transportadora hecha de gatos, corría por las calles, saltaba bardas, cruzaba avenidas, y subía y bajaba por edificios, o eso fue lo que supusieron los muchachos, porque todo era un confuso borrón. Era sorprendente el modo en que lo hacían, sin perder a sus pasajeros ni aun si bajaban de manera completamente vertical.

Salieron de la ciudad a toda carrera y se dirigieron a un lago, no se detuvieron en la orilla sino que saltaron. Los muchachos gritaron durante esos interminables segundos en que permanecieron suspendidos en el aire. Frente a ellos, sin nada que les explicara como, una puerta luminosa se abrió, y la atravesaron.

Volaban por un túnel brillante. Gokuh sintió como se separaba poco a poco de los lomos de los gatos, mientras estos seguían unidos. El sombrero se desamarro por fin y salio volando. Ante esto, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en no soltar a Vegeta, pero una sacudida inesperada lo hizo perderlo.

- ¡No! ¡Vegeta!

Lo último que vio fue a su amigo desapareciendo entre la luz, tratando de estirar las manos para volver a garrarlo. Escucho que le gritaba y todo se volvió oscuro.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El muchacho de cabello alborotado despertó en medio de una profunda niebla. Se incorporo con miedo. Poco a poco el paisaje fue despejándose e iluminándose por los rayos del sol.

Estaba a mitad de un inmenso campo verde, lleno de plantas "cola de gato" que se mecían en la brisa.

Se puso de pie, con la boca abierta, nunca había visto algo así. Tanto verde y azul frente a sus ojos. Aquí y allá se alzaban pequeños montículos de colores que resultaban ser casitas, con su puerta, ventanitas y chimenea. La construcción más grande estaba un poco mas adelante: era un enorme castillo con altas torres, rodeado por murallas y un foso.

- ¡Joven Gokuh! - escucho de pronto y vio venir al gato responsable de su secuestro, seguido por una comitiva que portaban estandartes y una silla de manos.

- ¡Oye! - le grito Gokuh - ¿Dónde estamos?

El gato se detuvo frente a el, hizo una reverencia.

- Este es el País de los Gatos.

Sus acompañantes saludaron. Gokuh solo pudo corresponderles alzando una mano, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

- Oigan ¿por qué se hicieron más grandes?

El gato Scottish lo miro, ladeando la cabeza.

- Es usted quien se ha hecho más pequeño - luego, lo tomo de la mano -. Hay que apurarse, el Rey espera.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde esta Vegeta? Recuerdo que venia con nosotros y... ¡Lo solté! ¡Se perdió!

El gato hizo una seña a otro que estaba con la comitiva. Le murmuro algunas palabras en la oreja, a lo que el otro asintió, hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

- Ya he enviado a buscarlo. Estará bien, no se preocupe. Ordene que lo llevaran al castillo en cuanto lo encontraran.

Gokuh no tuvo mas remedio que subirse a la silla de manos, y dejarse llevar a la presencia del Rey.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

De lo primero que Vegeta fue consciente fue de unas voces desconocidas que aparentemente estaban hablando de el.

- Oye, ¿no deberíamos despertarlo?

- Ya despertara solo.

- Podría estar lastimado.

- ¿Y? En ese caso ¿qué podemos hacer? Ni tú ni yo sabemos primeros auxilios.

- Hay que buscar a quien sepa.

- Oh si claro. ¿Y en donde lo vamos a encontrar? Por si no te has dado cuenta, hermanito, ya no estamos en Kansas.

- Que poco original eres.

En eso Vegeta decidió abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron dos pares de ojos dorados con pupilas verticales que lo miraban fijamente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

- Mira, ya despertó.

El muchacho se incorporo y se sentó entre los que estaban hablando. Eran dos enormes gatos que le resultaron familiares.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Estas bien? Como no despertabas me asuste mucho.

El aludido volteo a mirarlo.

- Yo... estoy bien... gracias... ¿te conozco de algún lado?

- ¿No nos reconoces? - el gato gris miro a su compañero de color caramelo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie uno junto al otro y comenzaron.

- Yo soy Miguel - dijo uno llevándose una pata delantera al pecho.

- Y yo soy Tulio.

Ambos: ¡Y nos dicen Miguel y Tulio!

Vegeta tenia un tic en el ojo.

Los gatos se miraron.

- Te dije que no le iba a hacer gracia.

- ¡Oh vamos, Vegeta! Tú me conoces como Boba, y el es mi hermano Fett.

El muchacho los señalo con el índice.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Hablan! Y ¿De cuando acá han crecido?

- Tu eres el que se ha hecho mas pequeño - dijo Fett, sentándose tranquilamente -. Y hablamos porque este es El País de los Gatos, y lo más correcto es que hablemos.

- De hecho, creo que la pregunta seria ¿Por qué puedes hablar tú?

Vegeta se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor. Estaban sobre unas colinas que rodeaban un verde valle, se podían ver unos curiosos montículos, y a lo lejos un castillo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Creo que nos habían secuestrado.

Boba y Fett lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y comenzaron a guiarlo.

- Ahorita te ponemos al tanto. Hay que ir avanzando porque tenemos que planear un rescate.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gokuh miraba a su alrededor, admirando los campos de "Cola de gato". De vez en cuando veía asomarse desde las puertas de las casitas a gatos de diferentes colores. Los mininos lo veían pasar con asombro e inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto. Por lo que pudo ver, aquí los gatos vivían muy felices.

Cuando el y su escolta cruzaron el foso, vio sobre su cabeza unas esferas que pasaban volando. Una de ellas se detuvo frente a el y abrió una especie de parpado. Una pupila vertical parecía contemplarlo con atención.

- Eso si da miedo ¿qué es?

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Dentro del palacio, el Rey Gato usaba su esfera de cristal (con 40 gigas de memoria y CD Writer) para ver al recién llegado.

- Así que ese es mi futuro yerno - murmuro satisfecho entre sus bigotes caídos. Su consejero aguardaba a su lado -. Hay que ir a recibirlo.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- ¿Y por que no me dijo nada? - los gatos ya habían soltado a Vegeta mientras le contaban de lo que se había perdido.

- ¡Que pregunta! - exclamo Boba -. Oye hermanito, ¿qué dirías tu si te dijera que he salvado de la muerte a la princesa del Reino de los Gatos y ahora el Rey quiere que me case con ella?

- ¡Ah! Pues te diría que te admiro por tu extraordinario valor, te felicitaría por tu próxima boda y te preguntaría si de casualidad no tiene una hermana soltera - respondió Fett.

- ¿Y si te dijera que he salvado a una hermosa princesa humana y que su padre quiere que me case con ella?

- Te recomendaría que dejaras el Catnip por un tiempo.

- Ya entendí el punto - gruño Vegeta -. Concentrémonos en rescatar a su dueño.

Al escuchar eso, ambos gatos se detuvieron en seco.

- No es nuestro dueño - le aclaro Boba, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro con una pata delantera.

- Cierto. Y no hemos conocido a nadie que sea dueño de un gato. Los gatos no tenemos de esas cosas - añadió Fett, echando a andar de nuevo con su graciosa manera de hacerlo sobre las patas traseras.

- Entonces ¿qué es de ustedes?

- Mmmh - Boba reflexiono con una pata sobre el mentón -. Es el tipo que abre las latas de comida para gatos, nos cambia la caja de arena, comprar juguetes que hacen ruido y... y...

- Garfield...

- ¡Ah si! Nos lee las tiras de Garfield.

- La cama...

- Y nos deja dormir en su cama cuando no esta... y aunque este... cuando hace frío nos gusta dormir juntos.

Vegeta alzo una ceja

- Por lo que dicen mas bien parece que lo consideran su sirviente - se entristeció un poco al pensar que Gokuh no sabía que sus queridos gatos lo tenían en ese concepto.

- Tampoco, tampoco - Boba se acomodo los bigotes -. Imagina por un momento que de repente no sabes leer. Y que no hay modo de que vayas a hacerlo en un futuro cercano. ¿Qué crees que haría Gokuh?

Vegeta reflexiono, sabiendo que la respuesta era fácil.

- Conociéndolo es seguro que iría a tu casa todas las tardes a leerte el periódico o las cartas que pudieras recibir - completo Fett - ¿Eso lo hace tu sirviente?

- Por supuesto que no - no tenia que pensar mucho en los motivos para que actuara así.

- Pues es lo mismo - continúo Boba -. Ninguno de nosotros puede abrir las latas de comida, ni podemos cambiar nuestra caja de arena, y no sabemos donde comprar los juguetes para gatos.

- Y no sabemos leer. Bueno - Fett se ruborizo -, yo lo estaba intentando, pero creo que debo tener algún defecto visual de nacimiento, porque nunca puedo distinguir bien las letritas.

Boba rodó los ojos y miro a Vegeta como diciéndole "No le creas".

- Por lo tanto, Gokuh es nuestro amigo, que hace todo lo que no podemos. Y nosotros lo queremos mucho - Fett apretó el paso con decisión -. Porque nadie es capaz de leer las tiras de Garfield como el. Y no permitiremos que nos lo quiten porque nosotros solos sin el nos moriremos de frío en las noches de invierno, porque nunca, jamás de los jamases, iríamos a compartir ningún colchón con ninguna otra persona, así estemos en un glaciar repleto de pingüinos.

- Bien dicho, hermanito.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El gato Scottish fue empujando al Gokuh hasta una habitación del castillo.

- Será mejor que se cambie de ropa, tiene que estar presentable para su entrevista con el Rey.

- Si pero, ¿Y Vegeta? ¿No saben nada de el?

- Voy a pedir un reporte, espere un momento, ahora regreso.

Le dio un último empujón para que atravesara la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, había unos gatos con uniforme de pajes, esperándolo.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Contándonos a nosotros, somos ocho hermanos en total - Fett esperaba que hubiera mariposas en el camino, pero al no encontrarlas, volvió a mirar a Vegeta.

- ¿De una sola camada?

Ambos mininos asintieron. El muchacho recordó a Mamá Mina, era una gata muy pequeña, una camada tan numerosa debió de haberle hecho mucho daño. Y sus hijos seguro que eran diminutos al nacer.

- En cuanto se recupero la llevaron al veterinario. El doctor hizo algo y ahora no puede tener mas gatitos - Boba continuo lo que estaba diciendo su hermano.

- Eso esta bien ¿No crees? Mamá es muy frágil, no hubiera resistido otra camada.

- ¿Y todos sus hermanos están bien?

- Claro. Déjame recordar - Boba hizo cuentas con las zarpas -. Nuestro hermano mayor lo llamaron Abe, es de color negro con la barbilla blanca...

- Y un problema de actitud. Siempre ha sido muy serio.

- El segundo es Wolfang...

- ¿Wolf fang? - pregunto extrañado Vegeta.

- Wolfang... si existe un perro llamado Bethoven, puede existir un gato con el primer nombre de Motzart.

- El tercero es Chano, trabaja en la clínica veterinaria - reanudo Boba.

- Asegurarse de que no halla exceso de croquetas para gato no es un trabajo.

- Yo soy el cuarto y Fett es el quinto...

- Oh si, Gran Hermano Mayor. Tres minutos más sabio y más maduro.

- ¿Por qué les cambiaron el nombre?

- Siempre sucede - respondió Fett -. Son raros los gatos que tengan un solo nombre.

- ¿Y no les molesta?

- Es normal.

- Pch. Si Gokuh hubiera esperado un poco mas, yo pude haberme llamado Jango en lugar de Boba.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

A Gokuh no le desagrado del todo la ropa que eligieron para el. Se sentía muy elegante en su traje de corte, con saco azul de cuello alto con botones plateados, pantalones grises y botas. Noto algo extraño con la ropa, pero decidió averiguar mas adelante.

Justo acababan de ayudarlo a vestirse, cuando hizo su aparición el Rey de los gatos en persona.

- Vaya, vaya, muchacho. Te ves muy bien - ronroneo complacido, entrando seguido de su consejero -. No cabe duda de que serás el marido prrfecto para mi querida hija.

Gokuh no sabia si debía inclinarse ante el, ni como debería de dirigirse a su majestad, pero por el momento, se ocupo del asunto mas urgente.

- ¡Ah si! Eso - se llevo la mano atrás de la cabeza -. Vera, me siento muy honrado de que me considere como para casarme con su hija pero yo lo veo un poco difícil.

El rey y su consejero lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, el muchacho se sintió incomodo ante el interés de su audiencia y le costo trabajo exponer la situación de la manera mas delicada posible.

- No es que no me agrade la princesa. Pero no la conozco lo suficiente. Además, legalmente no puedo casarme sin que mi mamá me de permiso. No se cual sea la edad aquí... bueno. Pero creo que lo más importante es que ella es un gato y yo no.

El rey y su consejero se miraron un momento entre si, y sonrieron.

- Por eso no debes preocuparte - lo señalo el rey -. ERES un gato.

- ¿Qué yo que?

Alguien hizo el favor de acercarle un espejo y pudo mirar su reflejo. Estaba completamente cubierto de pelo suave, casi del mismo tono que su piel tenia originalmente. Su nariz era un triangulo rosa invertido, y entre su negro cabello alborotado, se asomaban las puntas de dos orejas triangulares de color oscuro.

Gokuh se acerco más al espejo.

- Wow - se llevo una mano, que ahora era una pata, a las puntas de sus orejas -. Son de verdad.

Algo se movía tras el, volteo con cuidado para descubrir una larga cola peluda.

Ahí fue cuando si se asusto.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Y entonces le contamos a Chano el chiste del gato gordo, que era tan gordo que no cabía en el chiste - Fett hablaba entre risas silbantes.

- ¿Y que sucedió después? - pregunto Vegeta. La conversación por lo menos le hacia sentir que el camino era mas corto. Llegaron hasta las orillas de un riachuelo y comenzaron a buscar un buen lugar para cruzarlo.

- No le hizo gracia. Benji ya se había echado a correr, así que Chano nos partió la cara a Fett, Yaba, el Sr. Botas y a mi.

- ¡Pero le dije que él si alcanzaba a caber! - Fett de plano se empezó a reír a carcajadas, pensando que había valido la pena la paliza al haber molestado a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Vegeta se contagio de la risa del gato, y mas gracia le causo ver la cara del hermano mayor, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación, aunque en los ojos se le notaba que también lo encontraba divertido.

- Esa fue la última vez que todos los hermanos estuvimos juntos. Benji fue adoptado por una familia que estaba por marcharse de la ciudad y a partir de entonces no hemos sabido nada de el. Y nosotros nada mas habíamos ido de visita, al día siguiente regresamos a casa con Gokuh - Boba meno la cabeza -. Que lastima que nuestra última reunión haya acabado en pelea. De vez en cuando tenemos noticias de todos nuestros hermanos, excepto del menor, Benji.

De repente, la risa de Fett se detuvo. Vegeta pensó que era porque el también extrañaba a su hermanito, pero no era por eso.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el muchacho, al notar que ambos lo miraban.

- Oye Vegeta, ¿no te sientes extraño?

- Mmmh - reflexiono -. No, no. Aunque, tal vez, de repente hace un poco de calor.

Los hermanos gatos, lo jalaron de cada brazo (otra vez), y lo llevaron para que viera su reflejo en el agua del río.

Tardo en darse cuenta de que el personaje que lo miraba con cara de susto desde la superficie del agua, era él mismo, nada mas que peludo, con una nariz rara, orejas puntiagudas que se asomaban de entre su cabello y una larga cola que se movía tras el.

Dio unos temblorosos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que los gatos lo soltaran.

- Oye... - comenzó Boba, tratando de acercársele de nuevo, Fett lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

- Espera, quiero ver si le da un ataque de histeria y comienza a arrancarse el pelo.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Vegeta y Gokuh, separados por la distancia, unidos por un mismo grito:

¡¿GATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gokuh corría en círculos por toda la habitación, situado en lo imposible. El Rey y su consejero esperaron pacientemente en lo que se le pasaba.

El muchacho sintió unos incontrolables deseos de huir y esconderse. Pero ¿a dónde vas a esconderte del hecho de que de alguna manera te has convertido en un gato?

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Mientras tanto, al lado de un río, Vegeta daba vueltas de un lado a otro y sobre si mismo, mientras Boba y Fett lo seguían con la mirada. En su desesperación pegaba alaridos y se arrancaba el pelo del cuerpo a puñados... bueno a zarpazos... bueno, el caso es que volaban bolas de pelo en todas direcciones.

- Hermano menor, quizás debamos detenerlo antes de que intente arrancarse las orejas - dijo Boba, comenzando a alarmarse.

- Que bueno que todavía no tiene bigotes, esos si duelen cuando te los arrancan.

La intervención de los hermanos no fue necesaria. Cuando Vegeta jalo una bocanada de aire para seguir berreando, se trago una de sus propias bolas de pelo.

Vegeta: (N. de P. S.: No encontré como escribir onomatopeyas que pudieran expresar los ruidos que hace un gato cuando se ahoga con su propio pelo. Cualquiera que tenga gatos, o haya visto Shrek 2, puede darse una idea, e insertar su propio ruido desesperado aquí.)

El nuevo gato se dejo caer sobre sus cuatro patas, sintiendo el ahogo más horrible de su vida. Se sacudió y siguió haciendo ruidos extraños y abriendo los ojos del susto, hasta que por fin, con un ultimo meneo de cabeza, pudo expulsar de su garganta el motivo de su sufrimiento.

Alzo la vista para exigir sin palabras una explicación.

- Je, je, je je - rió Boba, incomodo -. Son pelos.

- Ya te acostumbraras.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gokuh aguardaba, paralizado frente al espejo, el milagro que lo regresaría a la normalidad.

- Joven Gokuh - lo llamó el gato que lo había llevado con el rey -. El banquete esta por empezar, tenemos que irnos.

- No, espera, tal vez si me quedo así un rato más...

Tuvieron que recurrir al truco de mover el espejo para que el lo siguiera.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Boba y Fett obligaban a Vegeta a andar.

- Yo que tu organizaría una gran celebración, llamaría todos mis amigos y parientes para festejar el haber dado un paso mas en la escala de evolución del universo - Boba trataba de hacerlo reaccionar

- Después de todo, los gatos somos las criaturas más perfectas de la creación - continuo Fett.

- ¿De donde sacaron semejante idea? - pregunto Vegeta, moviendo una oreja.

- Todos los gatos lo sabemos. Tomas las cosas con calma Vegeta. Si sales de aquí antes de que transcurran 24 horas, regresaras a la normalidad sin problemas.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Tengo la cara de un gato mentiroso? - pregunto Boba, poniendo ojitos tiernos.

- Espero que eso no se contagie - murmuro el chico de cabello en punta.

Por fin, los tres llegaron al castillo.

- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Tocamos la puerta y les pedimos amablemente que nos regresen a Gokuh. Después preguntamos donde esta la salida y regresamos a casa - dijo Fett con suficiencia.

- ¿No saben como salir de aquí?

- Hay muchas maneras de entrar, pero solo una ruta de salida, o eso es lo que nos decía mamá, cuando nos contaba de este lugar - Boba analizaba el castillo, buscando una manera para entrar.

- ¡Hey ustedes! - escucharon que alguien les grito - ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gokuh fue conducido al comedor principal del castillo. Varios gatos nobles e importantes ya habían tomado asiento ante las diversas mesas. A la mesa principal se sentaron el Rey y su futuro yerno. Tras ellos su sequito de guardaespaldas, y al lado del rey, su consejero.

- Se que no le gustan los ratones - le murmuro el cocinero real a Gokuh -. Axial que le prepare pescado.

El muchacho alzo la vista y vio la mesa llena de comida. Frente a el había filetes cubiertos por una salsa espesa. Quien sabe si fue por la angustia o por la confusión, o porque de verdad tenia hambre, vació el plato en fracciones de segundo.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Hacia Boba, Fett y Vegeta se dirigió un gato amarillo atigrado con uniforme de guardia. Unos pasos antes de llegar con ellos se detuvo.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamo.

Los otros dos gatos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¡Benjamín! - grito Boba, corriendo a abrazarlo, seguido por Fett.

- ¡Miguel! ¡Tulio! - el gato amarillo correspondió el abrazo.

Los hermanos maullaron de alegría por el reencuentro.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es una larga historia.

- Pues mas te vale que la resumas, porque tenemos prisa - gruño Vegeta.

- ¿Y este quien es?

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gokuh comía y comía, mientras un salón lleno de gatos asombrados no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

- Así que... ese es el joven Gokuh - murmuró uno de los invitados, sin poder creer como el muchacho se llenaba la boca de pescado.

- Pues, es simpático - comento una gatita joven, sentada a su lado -. Y tiene unas orejas muy bonitas.

- Su pelo se ve muy suave.

- Pero no tiene bigotes.

- Y sus ojos no son como los nuestros.

Mientras, indiferente a los comentarios, Gokuh terminaba con el primer asalto y respiraba para continuar comiendo. Más que una respiración, fue un suspiro.

- Gokuh no se ve muy feliz - le dijo el Rey a su consejero - ¿Cuánto mas tardara mi hija en bajar?

- Me dijeron que estaba por terminar de arreglarse. Como nos lo ordenó, nadie le ha comentado nada al respecto. Se llevara una gran sorpresa.

- Excelente - el Rey sonrió entre bigotes.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Nunca pude encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Pero afortunadamente, encontré otros gatos que me trajeron aquí. Y ahora trabajo como guarda del palacio.

- Eso si es trabajo, no lo que hace Chano...

- ¿Todavía cabe en los chistes o ya esta mas gordo?

- ¡OIGAN! ¿Se les olvida a lo que venimos? - bufó Vegeta.

- Cierto - Boba volteo hacia su hermano -. Síntesis del asunto: Gokuh, el tipo con el que vivimos, salvo a la princesa del reino de los gatos. Ahora lo trajeron sin su consentimiento para fusilarl... casarlo. A estas alturas ya debe tener pelo y cola así que no disponemos de mucho tiempo para sacarlo de aquí ¿Nos ayudas?

- Tiempo fuera - dijo Benji, marcándolo con las patas - ¿Casarlo? ¿Boda? ¿Con la princesa?

- Si, si y exactamente.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡No se puede casar con ella! - se veía bastante horrorizado con la idea.

- Ya sabemos que es extraño, pero no es para que te pongas así. Digo, para ser un humano, no es tan malo... es mas, yo creo que es genial - dijo Fett -. De hecho, ¿Por qué nos preocupamos? Dejémoslos casarse y ser muy felices.

Vegeta, Boba y Benji se le quedaron mirando como si fuera alguna especie de alimaña.

Benji carraspeo.

- Tengo una idea mejor. Síganme, vamos por su amigo.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Tengo el honor de presentar ante ustedes, a la Princesa del Reino de los Gatos - anuncio un orgulloso gato uniformado ante la puerta.

Gokuh ya se las había ingeniado para terminar con la mitad de la comida a la vista y se sobresalto al escuchar la llegada de su "prometida". Los gatos presentes se pusieron de pie, y el hizo lo mismo, mas que nada porque no se le ocurría que otra cosa podía hacer.

Y la princesa hizo su entrada, con un hermoso vestido bordado, seguida por una de sus damas.

- ¡Mi querida pequeña! - se dirigió hacia ella el Rey Gato, estrechándola en un abrazo -. Ven acá, que te tengo una sorpresa.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- ¿A dónde van? ¿Benjamín? ¿Quiénes son ellos? - un gato con uniforme de oficial les cerró el paso cuando iban de camino al comedor. Benji saludó militarmente y procedió a presentar a sus acompañantes.

- Ellos son los gatos que venían acompañando al joven Gokuh, el prometido de la princesa - dijo, arrugando la nariz al pronunciar la palabra "prometido".

- ¿De verdad? Una parte de la tropa esta desesperada por encontrarlos... Momento ¿nada mas dijeron de uno, un chico que venia con el... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ya enviaron un destacamento a buscarlo...

- Es aquel - dijo señalando a Vegeta, quien carraspeo y miró para otro lado.

El oficial lo examino.

- Exactamente igual que con el joven Gokuh. De acuerdo, si se van ahora, alcanzaran algo del banquete. Aunque, como comía el prometido de la princesa, no será mucho.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- El es Gokuh, el valiente joven que te salvo del camión.

La princesa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamo - ¡Tu eres el chico que me salvo! Pero... te veo un poco diferente - se le acerco a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si... bueno... es que han pasado muchas cosas... y... - comenzó a explicarse Gokuh. Tras ambos, el rey y su consejero intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

La princesa lo abrazo con cariño.

- Por fin puedo mostrarte mi agradecimiento.

Gokuh miro a su lado, y vio al rey haciéndole señas de que correspondiera el abrazo. Como no quería ofender a nadie y realmente era agradable ser abrazado así, le correspondió.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

En al puerta del comedor, tres gatos y un muchacho que desgraciadamente esta en una condición felina que nunca pidió, entraban de la manera mas discreta posible.

- Veamos ¿dónde puede estar? - se preguntaba Benji examinando el lugar.

- Tal vez sea aquel que esta tan cómodo abrazando a la princesa.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Aaaah, que cuadro tan encantador - el rey se veía más que contento. Puso una de sus patas sobre el hombro de Gokuh y otro sobre el de su hija -. ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar? - le susurro al muchacho -. A ella le gustaría mucho.

- Este ¡si!... pero es que... vera... yo no bailo... no se bailar... se lo juro... miau...

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Los músicos en un rincón del salón comenzaron a tocar para que empezara el baile. Gokuh tomo con una pata temblorosa la que le ofrecía la princesa con gracia. Viéndose como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta, la condujo al centro de la pista.

- ¿Qué se supone que van a hacer? - pregunto Vegeta entre dientes, recordando que ya había visto una escena parecida.

- Bailar, tonto - respondió Fett.

- Awwww, que dulce - dijo Boba.

- Mmmph, no debería de hacerlo. A pesar de su aspecto actual sigue siendo humano - murmuro pensativo Benji.

Los tres se ocultaban parcialmente tras una columna y una mesa con una estatua de hielo que se derretía lentamente.

Gokuh sufría mucho, ya que hasta ahora de todo lo que pudo haber aprendido no se incluía el baile. Procuraba no pisar los pies de la princesa, ni su vestido, de no tirarla, y no hacer el ridículo, o hacer que ella hiciera el ridículo. A cada momento que pasaba se las fue arreglando de mejor manera.

- Lo haces muy bien - le dijo la princesa.

- Gracias - respondió incomodo - todavía no me acostumbro a esto.

- No te preocupes - le sonrió -. Si regresas pronto a casa, volverás a la normalidad. No tienes por que quedarte así para siempre.

- ¿De verdad? - eso hizo que Gokuh se sintiera más aliviado, e incluso comenzara a deslizarse por la pista con más confianza -. Tu padre ya me había asustado.

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Pues el me dijo que... que...

Tratando de explicarle y al mismo tiempo no hacerla sentir mal con respecto a que no tenía muchas ganas de casarse y mucho menos con un gato, analizó su situación.

"Aquí estoy, en medio de una pista de baile, con una princesa de verdad. El problema es que es un gato y yo también. Mmmmh. La verdad ¿cuál es el problema?"

Olfateo con cuidado. Olía a bocadillos de pescado y leche por toda la habitación. La música era muy agradable, y todos parecían encantados de tenerlo aquí. Siempre la habían gustado los gatos y ahora estaba rodeado de ellos. Y por una ventana, pudo ver el cielo azul y los interminables campos verdes. Volviendo a mirar a la princesa, se dio cuenta de que era el gato más bonito que hubiera visto jamás. Además de su aspecto dulce y tierno, se veía en sus ojos, al fondo de sus pupilas, casi redondas por la iluminación del salón, unos bellos reflejos violetas. Mientras daban otra vuelta por la pista, con la princesa con las orejas atentas esperando a que continuara, Gokuh pensó:

"Hey, tal vez esto de ser un gato, no este tan mal después de todo."

Y en ese momento, unos lindos y largos bigotes le crecieron bajo la nariz.

- ¡Gasp!

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Tiene bigotes. Esto no puede ser bueno - murmuro Boba, tapándose la boca con una pata.

- Esta aceptando ser un gato. Así será más difícil que regrese a la normalidad.

Vegeta escucho las palabras de Fett y decidió que se tenían que tomar medidas a la voz de ya.

- ¡OYE BAKA! - se escucho por encima de la música.

La banda se interrumpió y todos voltearon al lugar de donde había salido la voz.

- ¡VEGETA! - exclamo Gokuh, soltando a la princesa - ¿De verdad eres tu?

Los cuatro gatos se dieron cuenta de la atención de la que eran objeto. Vegeta comenzó a hacerle señas a Gokuh.

- ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! ¡RAPIDO!

- ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamo el rey poniéndose de pie -. ¡A él no lo llevan a ningún lado!

El enorme gato peludo se erizo del todo, viéndose aun mas grande y con intenciones de saltarle encima a Vegeta.

- ¡Protejan a sus majestades y al joven Gokuh! - grito el consejero del rey, al ver tras Vegeta a los tres hijos de Mamá Mina. Los guardaespaldas agarraron al enorme gato peludo uno de cada brazo, con mucho esfuerzo porque no se dejaba, otros guiaron con delicadeza a la princesa hasta la salida más cercana y dos le cayeron encima a Gokuh, para que no se moviera.

Varios gatos uniformados entraron al salón, mientras los invitados salían por otra puerta.

Boba jalo a Vegeta atrás de la mesa.

- Ahora si estamos en un lío - murmuro el gato gris - ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

- Primero hay que quitarle de encima esos grandulones a Gokuh - dijo Benji, viendo como los guardaespaldas, trataban de llevárselo.

- ¡En serio no pasa nada! - Gokuh se aferraba al piso con las uñas, tratando de que no se lo llevaran como a la princesa.

Los guardias tenían la mesa rodeada.

- Bueno, Miguel, como hermano mayor, te corresponde defendernos - dijo Tulio con acento solemne.

- ¡¿Y como propones que haga eso?!

- Yo que se. Tantas veces que has visto "El Tigre y el Dragon" algo te han de haber enseñado.

- ¡Y TU NUNCA TE PIERDES "SALA DE URGENCIAS" Y ESO NO TE AUTORIZA NI A APLICAR MERTHIOLATE!

Lógico que para estas alturas ya tenían a los guardias prácticamente encima. Los hermanos y Vegeta no tuvieron mas remedio que defenderse como gatos boca arriba.

En medio de la desesperada situación, de ver como al tipo con el que vivía estaban a punto de llevárselo, y que a sus hermanos menores estaban por darles una paliza, Boba se decidió. Después de todo, tantas películas de artes marciales si sirvieron para algo. En un arranque de inspiración, Boba salto frente a los guardias, haciendo su mejor versión del "Ataque de la Garza".

- ¡IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Un guardia salio volando por allá, desafortunadamente, quedaban otros nueve por lo menos.

- ¡A la una! ¡A las dos y a las tres! - grito Benji, y con eso los otros tres se les lanzaron encima a los guardias a mordiscos y arañazos.

Boba repitió su grandioso movimiento aprendido del Sr. Miyagi, saltando desde la mesa hasta donde los guardias tenían sujeto a Gokuh. Pudo derribar a uno y el muchacho se quito de encima al otro.

- ¡Boba!

- Si, Gokuh-san. Pero después te alegras, tenemos que irnos ahora.

El mayor de los hermanos jalo de la pata al sorprendido chico y se lo llevo de nuevo atrás de la mesa, librando por los pelos la pelea de gatos que tenia lugar.

Benji se deshizo de los que le tocaban y se reunió con ellos.

- ¡Rápido! - alzo el mantel de la mesa, bajo la misma había una pequeña puerta -. ¡Salgan por aquí!

- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto Gokuh, quitándose el traje que le habían dado los gatos, bajo este, traía la ropa con la que lo habían sacado de casa de Vegeta.

- Es nuestro hermano menor, Benji ¿Te acuerdas de el?

- ¡Eso lo dejamos para después! - gruño Benji, empujando a Gokuh por la puerta, la cual daba aun largo túnel que bajaba.

- ¡Mewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! - gritó el pobre muchacho, tratando de frenar su caída.

- Vas, hermano mayor.

- ¡Momento! ¿Y Vegeta y Fett?

Ambos asomaron la cabeza por encima de la mesa. Vegeta se había colgado de un candelabro, aferrandose con las cuatro patas, y se columpiaba de un lado a otro, mientras la mayor parte de los guardias lo seguían y trataban de agarrarlo. Fett arrojaba platos y fuentes de comida como si fueran frisbees.

- Estarán bien, en un momento los saco, mejor ve con Gokuh.

Boba se lanzo tras el tipo con el que vivía. El túnel daba a una salida parecida a una coladera, fuera del edificio, pero aun dentro de las murallas.

- Ooh - murmuro asombrado Boba al salir de ahí y reencontrarse con Gokuh -. Como gato te ves muy bien.

- ¿En serio tu crees...?

Se escucho un estruendo desde el interior del castillo. Minutos después, Vegeta y Fett salían del túnel.

- ¿Y Benji? - pregunto Boba.

- Se estaba encargando de los últimos - respondió Fett.

Desde una de las ventanas, una masa peluda atigrada salio disparada. Benji se las arreglo para salir con gracia y caer de pie frente a los demás. Gokuh no pudo evitarlo, y le aplaudió.

- Gracias, querido publico, son de verdad muy gentiles.

- Espero que eso no se contagie - murmuro Vegeta.

- Vamonos ahora - ordeno Boba -. Hermano ¿Cómo es que salimos de aquí?

Benji señalo la torre más alta del castillo.

- En lo alto de esa torre se encuentra la salida, solo que hay un problema - indico hacia abajo, la torre no formaba parte del edificio en si, estaba a la mitad de lo que debería ser el patio pero era un complicado laberinto.

- En marcha, mientras mas pronto entremos, mas pronto saldremos - Boba dio el ejemplo y echo a andar.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El laberinto resulto mucho mas traicionero de lo que esperaban, por mas atención que ponían, siempre terminaban topando con un callejón sin salida.

- ¿Otra vez? - Vegeta ya estaba punto menos que desesperado.

- ¿No habíamos pasado por aquí antes? - Gokuh se llevo una pata al mentón y miro hacia arriba.

- Esto es un laberinto, nunca se sabe - Fett se rasco la cabeza.

- Definitivo - gruño Vegeta -. Aborrezco los laberintos.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Desde una de las terrazas del castillo, el rey, su consejero y su sequito de guardaespaldas, miraban con atención los progresos del grupo en el laberinto.

- Jamás lograran salir de ahí a tiempo - el rey miraba con ayuda de sus binoculares -. Mi yerno se quedara y yo podré retirarme tranquilo.

A su lado, su consejero asentía satisfecho, un buen descanso era lo que le hacia falta.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Deja de hacer eso - Vegeta le dirigió a Gokuh una mirada de advertencia. El muchacho de cabello alborotado había vuelto a tocar las orejas de su amigo.

- Lo siento Vegeta, pero... ¡Es que son tan bonitas! - se llevo sus patas delanteras sobre la cabeza -. Las mías no son así - trato de acomodarlas a su gusto mientras avanzaban. Después se atuso los bigotes.

- ¡Arggh! ¡Tú no tienes remedio! ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?

- Otro callejón sin salida - Benji se veía mas preocupado -. Me estoy mareando, ¿hemos estado caminando en demasiados círculos o que?

- ¿Saben que? Tengo suficiente. Hagamos esto de la manera mas fácil - Boba perdió la paciencia y procedió a treparse a la pared del laberinto.

- Eso es trampa - dijo Gokuh.

Los demás lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

- Como sea, no quiero quedarme aquí y pasar el resto de mi vida peleándome con mis propias bolas de pelo - Vegeta siguió el ejemplo de Boba. Con mucho esfuerzo, ya que las paredes eran algo resbaladizas, consiguieron treparse y llegar hasta arriba del muro. Gokuh estaba por seguirlos, cuando Benji gritó.

- ¡VIENEN LOS GUARDIAS! - con lo cual desconcentro a Gokuh, que perdió el impulso y termino aferrandose al rabo de Vegeta.

- ¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Eso duele!

Los soldados del rey, corrían sobre las paredes del laberinto, para evitar que el grupo tomara algún atajo. Algunos incluso se bajaron para detenerlos.

- Sensacional - murmuro Boba -. ¡CORRAN!

Y todos se separaron por el laberinto, perdiendo de vista no solo a los guardias, si no a sus acompañantes.

- Nuestros hombres también dispersos - informo el consejero al rey, viendo con sus binoculares como los soldados intentaban seguir a cualquiera de los perseguidos y terminaban perdiéndose.

- ¡Baka! ¡Tarado! ¡Gato roñoso! - gritaba Vegeta tratando de localizar a Gokuh. Mientras avanzaba, se las había arreglado para acomodar su cola alrededor de su cintura para evitar mas accidentes - ¡No puede ser! ¡Otro callejón sin salida!

Escenas parecidas se vivían en diversos pasillos del laberinto. Gokuh, Boba, Fett y Benji llamaban a los demás y avanzaban para topar con pared.

- ¡Vegeta! - maulló Gokuh, esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Ocean! - llego por fin una respuesta del otro lado de la pared.

- ¡Vegeta! - volvió a gritar Gokuh, tentando las paredes del lado donde escucho el sonido -. No te muevas, voy a tratar de ir para allá.

- ¿Y yo? - se escucho la voz de Boba en otro pasillo mas adelante.

- ¿Hermano mayor? - preguntó Fett en otra sección cercana del laberinto.

- ¡¿Dónde rayos están todos?! - bufó Benjamín mas cerca de la torre, escuchando a los demás, pero sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

Gokuh recorrió el pasillo, tratando de encontrar una vía para llegar a donde se encontraba Vegeta. Después miro hacia el borde, pensando que solo era cuestión de saltar un muro y que no era probable que los guardias lo encontraran antes de que lo hiciera. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Una parte de la pared se veía más alta que el resto. Con curiosidad se acerco y la toco, incluso era de otro material, aunque el color no hacia diferencia. Hundió la pata delantera se sentía demasiado blando para ser una pared de verdad.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado retrocedió unos pasos para tomar impulso, y, cargando con el hombro, derribo esa sección de la pared.

Dicha sección, no era otra cosa que un muro falso, el cual cargaba a la espalda un gato. Así era como los habían mantenido dando vueltas. Los muros móviles cambiaban de posición según fuera necesario para mantenerlos dentro del laberinto.

La pared falsa cayo hacia delante, empujando la que tenia enfrente, haciéndola caer también, y lo hizo sobre otra, que de la misma manera se fue para adelante, y así sucesivamente en un efecto domino que dejo la vía libre, directamente hacia las escaleras de la torre.

- ¡Les dije que no se pusieran en fila! - gimió el consejero del rey, escuchando los maullidos de los gatos al quedar aplastados por su propia porción de muro falso y las de los demás.

Atraídos por el escándalo, Vegeta y los hijos de Mina corrieron hacia el lugar donde habían caído las paredes y al darse cuenta de que tenían las escaleras de la torre enfrente se echaron a correr sobre los muros derribados.

- ¡Esta vez si la hiciste bien, Baka! - le gruño Vegeta mientras corrían, indiferente a los maullidos de protesta bajo sus pies.

- ¡Hay que detenerlos! - exclamo el Rey Gato, echándose a correr al laberinto, seguido por su sequito de guardaespaldas, su consejero y su asistente de orejas caídas.

La torre estaba construida de tal manera que la mayor parte de las escaleras estaban por fuera. Vegeta y Gokuh trataban de seguirles el paso a los hermanos gatos.

- ¡Si usaran sus cuatro patas llegaríamos mas rápido! - los urgió Boba.

- ¡De ninguna manera! - bufo Vegeta.

- Bueno, tal vez... - Gokuh lo considero por un momento. Vegeta lo jalo del brazo y lo hizo subir mas de prisa.

El rey gato, con toda su compañía tras el haciendo una fila, corría sobre los muros del laberinto, tratando de alcanzar a los fugitivos.

- ¡Su majestad! - le grito el gato siamés - ¡Hay guardias en la torre por si acaso!

El rey freno en seco, haciendo que algunos de sus seguidores se cayeran del muro.

- ¡Excelente!

Una vez más salieron a relucir los binoculares. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver hasta una pequeña puerta en la torre, de donde salio un grupo de grandes gatos a impedirles avanzar al prometido de la princesa y sus amigos.

- ¡Atentos todos! - ordeno Benji, adelantándose para ser el primero en defenderse frente al escuadrón de gatos.

Los gatos enviados por el consejero dieron un paso al frente, todos al mismo tiempo... y las escaleras bajo ellos se desmoronaron haciéndolos caer.

- Bueno... - murmuro el gato siamés, mientras que al rey le temblaba un ojo -. Hay que tomar en cuenta que la torre ya esta muy vieja...

- ¡NO ES NADA BUENO! - rugió su majestad -. ¡No nos queda mas remedia que usar "eso"!

- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡"ESO" NO! - el consejero le arrojo los brazos al cuello -. ¡Si usa "eso" su imagen se vara afectada!

- ¡El botón! - exigió el rey.

- Aquí no hay tal cosa - le aseguro con dignidad el gato siamés de la túnica.

- Aquí esta - el servicial gato Scottish le dio al rey un pequeño control remoto con un botón rojo.

El consejero gimió.

Gokuh, Vegeta y los hijos de Mina se las arreglaron para avanzar por el borde que había quedado después de la caída de un trozo de escalera, para poder continuar.

Al final de las escaleras llegaron a un enorme vestíbulo, rodeado de columnas.

- Recuperen el aliento, porque todavía hay que seguir subiendo - señalo Benji las escaleras que estaban por dentro y daban a un enorme agujero por el cual se veía el cielo de un azul mas oscuro.

- Que extraño - dijo Gokuh -. El resto del cielo se ve muy iluminado, solo este trocito se ve diferente.

- Esa es la salida - le informo Benji -. Aquí nunca oscurece . En el "otro sitio", donde viven ustedes, esta cerca el atardecer. Debemos darnos prisa si quieren salir de aquí.

En cuanto lo vio entrar al vestíbulo, el rey sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos en una mueca feroz. Oprimió el botón rojo con fuerza.

Cargas explosivas, colocadas en diversos sitios de la base de la torre, explotaron una tras otra. En lugar de inclinarse hacia algún lado, la parte superior se hundió hacia abajo sobre si misma.

- ¡SOSTENGANSE! - grito Boba, aferrando con las uñas a sus hermanos y a un pilar.

Vegeta y Gokuh consiguieron a ferrarse a otra columna, mientras la torre caía a gran velocidad.

La polvareda provocada por la caída del edificio tardo un poco en disiparse. El rey salto de contento en cuanto logro distinguir el vestíbulo, que milagrosamente estaba casi intacto.

- Ni hablar - murmuro Benji, sentándose en el suelo del vestíbulo.

Vegeta tenia la boca seca.

- No quiero quedarme aquí - dijo, sentándose junto a Benji, ya que sus rodillas no lo iban a sostener mucho tiempo más.

Gokuh, Boba y Fett se dejaron caer junto a ellos.

- Ser un gato no es tan malo - Boba intentaba animar a Vegeta, dándole unas palmaditas cautelosas en el hombro.

- ¿Tendremos que comer ratones? - pregunto Gokuh.

- Yo que tu, me preocuparía por el asunto de la boda. Estas muy verde para casarte - le dijo Fett.

- ¡Ya se! - Boba hubiera chasqueado los dedos de poder hacerlo -. ¿Por qué no les dices que cuando dijeron que te ibas a casar tú creíste que se trataba de algo de comer? No pueden obligarte porque tu no sabias de que iba el asunto.

Vegeta, Fett y Benji lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

- Hermano, como se nota que estas alterado. Ese es el plan más ridículo que se te pudo haber ocurrido - Fett negó con la cabeza.

- No lo van a creer simplemente porque nadie es tan tonto de confundir matrimonio con comida. Ni siquiera Ocean - gruño Vegeta.

Fue así, sentados y analizando lo que podrían hacer en esta situación que los encontraron el Rey y su comitiva.

- ¿Y bien Gokuh? - le dijo el enorme y peludo gato -. Hay que fijar la fecha de la boda y muchos otros detalles.

Benji se puso de pie.

- Su majestad... - comenzó.

- Benjamín - le llamo la atención el consejero -. Me sorprende de ti. Después de que has servido fielmente en el castillo, decidiste hacernos traición llevándote al prometido de la princesa. En cuanto ella se entere...

- ¡Princesa! - exclamo Benji, mirado tras el consejero.

La caída de la torre había cimbrado todo el castillo y el estruendo seguro se había escuchado a kilómetros a la redonda. Pero al menos había servido para que los guardias de su padre la dejaran salir de su habitación por fin.

La delicada gatita miraba la zona de desastre con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Padre! - exclamo al entrar el vestíbulo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?

El rey le sonrió con cariño.

- Veras mi pequeña. Este grupo de gatos, querían llevarse a Gokuh con ellos. No podía permitirlo, después de todo.

- ¿Por qué? Pensé que solo había venido de visita.

El rey adopto un tono de complicidad.

- Decidí mandarlo traer, porque crei que te alegraría tenerlo como tu prometido.

La princesa abrió aun más los ojos de sorpresa. Volteo a mirar a Gokuh, quien estaba ruborizado hasta las puntas de las orejas. El resto de los presentes la miraban a ella, expectantes.

- No tienes porque preocuparte por mí - le dijo a su padre -. Quiero ser yo quien elija con quien casarme. De verdad, no tenías que traerlo. No pertenece a este lugar.

- Hija... yo me estoy haciendo viejo, y quisiera verte casada lo mas pronto posible. Quiero ver que alguien este a tu lado para cuidarte y hacerte muy feliz. Y también, poder descansar de mis responsabilidades.

La princesa miró a su padre.

- En ese caso...

Gokuh se erizó. ¿Entonces iba a aceptar casarse con el para complacer a su padre?

- Benji... - dijo la princesa.

El gato atigrado se acerco a ella con los ojos brillantes.

- Estoy enamorada de el y queremos casarnos.

Todos: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

Benjamín dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

- Es cierto, no habíamos dicho nada. No sabia como lo iba a tomar el rey. Después de todo... solo soy un guardia y...

La princesa le hizo guardar silencio, poniéndole la pata en la boca.

- No importa, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ambos se miraron, casi perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Gokuh no pudo soportarlo.

- ¡Van a casarse! ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! ¡Me alegro por ustedes! - dijo abrazando a la princesa -. ¡Yo quiero ser el primero en desearles lo mejor!

- Te lo debo a ti - le dijo la princesa -. Me salvaste la vida y aun no puedo pagarte...

- No quiero nada, en serio - sonrió el muchacho -. Verlos tan felices es mas que suficiente para mi.

- ¡MOMENTO! - exclamo Fett poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a su hermano menor a zancadas. Después lo aferro del cuello y comenzó a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas -. ¡TÚ NO TE PUEDES CASAR TODAVIA! ¡ERES EL MENOR DE TODOS NOSOTROS! ¡PRIMERO TENGO QUE CASARME YO! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡SI NO ME CASO YO NO TE PUEDES CASAR TU!

- Hermanito... - Boba lo jalo para separarlo de su otro hermano -. Si seguimos ese razonamiento, TÚ no te puedes casar si no me caso yo primero. Y YO no me puedo casar si Chano no se casa primero. Haciendo cuentas, el pobre tendría que esperar a que nosotros siete nos casemos para poder hacerlo el, y no seria practico.

- Pero dicen que "Hermano saltado, hermano quedado".

- Seria el colmo que ninguno de los siete se casara. Eso no sucederá ¿De acuerdo? Ahora solo déjalo en paz.

El rey gato se acerco a su hija y a Benji.

- así que ustedes se quieren - asintió, aparentemente resignado -. Eso esta bien. Ojala me lo hubieras dicho antes - después se dirigió a Gokuh -. Debes de estar muy decepcionado.

- La verdad es que no - respondió el muchacho de cabello alborotado.

- No tienes porque mentir por educación. Te diré una cosa, ahora que mi hija va a casarse, me gustaría tener a alguien a quien poder dedicarle el tiempo que voy a tener libre. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría quedarte? Te adoptare como hijo y podrás comer todos los bocadillos de pescado y beber toda la leche que quieras.

Gokuh lo pensó un momento. Miro a Vegeta, quien se veía totalmente esponjado, seguramente, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de arrastrarlo por las orejas hasta la salida. Después miro hacia arriba, aun veía un trocito de cielo de color diferente. El azul oscuro pronto se tornaría violeta.

Su mirada se entristeció, cada vez que veía ese color, recordaba... y le dolía... Pensó que aquí no oscurecía. Si se quedaba nunca volvería ver ese tono en el cielo de nuevo... nunca tendría porque volver a sentirse triste...

Miro a los demás. Vegeta pareció adivinarle el pensamiento y no le correspondió a la mirada.

- Lo siento mucho - susurró, y se dirigió al rey -. No puedo quedarme. Tengo que regresar a casa.

- La torre aun esta conectada al otro sitio - dijo la princesa -. Pero tienen que darse prisa.

Gokuh y Vegeta se miraron uno al otro, luego miraron la escalera.

- ¡Gokuh! ¿Estas seguro de no querer quedarte? - el rey se le acercaba de cierta manera peligrosa. Había encontrado al niño muy entretenido y se resistía a la idea de dejarlo ir. Solo tenía que retenerlo un poco más y podría adoptarlo.

- Muchachos - dijo Boba muy serio -. Será mejor que... ¡corran!

Boba, Fett y Benji se abalanzaron sobre el rey antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento. Vegeta y Gokuh se echaron a correr a las escaleras.

- ¡Tengan cuidado! - les grito la princesa, mientras corrían -. ¡Buena suerte Gokuh! ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Mientras corrían hacia arriba, Vegeta miro al vestíbulo. La princesa trataba de razonar con su padre. Los tres hermanos intentaban por todos los medios mantenerlo quieto, mientras el gato Scottish y el consejero pedían ayuda de los guardias, no supo si para que los hijos de Mina lo soltaran o para que los ayudaran a detenerlo.

"Aunque me duela, no quiero olvidarlo. También hay cosas buenas. Hay recuerdos que quiero conservar." Pensaba Gokuh apretando el paso.

Salieron al mismo tiempo casi de un salto... para encontrarse sobre la punta de una torre que aparentemente no se sostenía de ningún lado. Soplaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento y ambos muchachos miraron hacia abajo. Había nubes por debajo de ellos. Todo a su alrededor se veía azul intenso.

- ¡¡¡¡¿D"NDE ESTAMOS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los gatos que estaban en el vestíbulo los escucharon gritar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Boba.

- Con la torre así de destruida - murmuro el rey bajo sus bigotes -, la salida debió haber cambiado de lugar.

Quizás hubieran podido aguantar de seguir como gatos. Desafortunadamente, en cuanto salieron del todo, comenzaron a crecer hasta recuperar su tamaño y aspecto normal. El borde de la torre de por si era muy delgado para sostenerlos.

- ¡VEGETA! ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? - grito Gokuh, tratando de que su voz se escuchara sobre el ruido del viento.

- ¡NO PODEMOS REGRESAR! - le respondió Vegeta. Ahora de ese tamaño estaría muy difícil entrar de nuevo por la torre. Y existía el riesgo de que ya no pudieran volver a salir.

El viento soplo aun más fuerte.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡GOKUH! ¡VEGETA! - gritaron los hermanos, subiendo las escaleras.

Se asomaron. Gokuh se sostenía del borde de la salida con una mano y con la otra aferraba a Vegeta.

- ¡No voy a soltarte! ¡Esta vez no! - Gokuh intento con todas sus fuerzas alzar a Vegeta para que pudiera sostenerse a la torre por si mismo.

- ¡Ocean!

No iba a resistir mucho tiempo. Boba, Fett y Benji estiraron las garras tratando de sostenerlos pero...

Los muchachos cayeron de la torre.

Gokuh aferro con todas sus fuerzas las manos de Vegeta. Se estiraron todo lo que pudieron, tomados de las manos. A pesar del miedo, abrieron los ojos, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse violeta, y bajo ellos...

**¡¡¡¡SPLASH!!!!**

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - dijo Boba, el único de los hermanos que se había atrevido a seguir mirando - ¡Están bien!

Fett se desenrolló, ya que se había hecho un ovillo de miedo, y Benji volvió a asomarse.

La salida había quedado sobre un lago. Las nubes que habían visto antes de caer no eran otras que el reflejo de las que estaban en el cielo. Habían caído desde bastante altura, pero al agua, y no paso de un susto y algo de dolor.

- ¡Vegeta! - lo llamo Gokuh, esforzándose para mantenerse a flote - ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Estamos vivos! - exclamo medio ahogado el muchacho de cabello alborotado -. ¡No se si golpearte hasta que me canse o alegrarme!

En el país de los gatos, todos los testigos de este hecho celebraron.

- ¡Están bien! ¡Están bien! - gritaba la princesa, abrazando al gato de orejas caídas.

- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡Lograron salir y no les paso nada! - Boba agitaba una pata, esperando que los muchachos pudieran verlo - ¡Gokuh! ¡Vegeta! ¿Me escuchan?

Abajo, Vegeta le aventaba agua a Gokuh, insultándolo sin ganas.

- ¡BAKA! ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN QUIERA CASARSE CONTIGO VOY A DISFRUTAR MUCHO EL BANQUETE DE BODAS!

El rey, se sentó en medio del vestíbulo, mirando pensativo algo que solo el podía ver.

- Que viejo me siento - le dijo a su consejero -. Mi tiempo en el trono ha terminado ¿Verdad?

Su consejero asintió, a su lado.

- Y yo me retirare, junto a usted.

- ¿Crees que se preocupe si nos quedamos un poco mas en lo que reparan la torre? Tenemos tanto de que hablar con nuestro hermanito - comento Fett, reponiéndose de la impresión.

- Nah. Sabe que no nos gusta mojarnos. Además, tenemos que quedarnos a planear una boda.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Al día siguiente.

Gohan alzo la vista de los papeles que Gokuh y Vegeta le entregaron. Se quito los lentes y los limpio con un pañuelo desechable. Frente a su escritorio, los muchachos aguardaban. Finalmente, decidió que los cristales estaban lo suficientemente limpios.

- Muy interesante - dijo, y los niños se miraron entre si -. Pero creo que deben de traer una mejor explicación de porque llenaron el salón de gatos y ratones, y porque faltaron a clases ayer.

Les devolvió sus hojas.

- Espero un justificante de sus padres o no les quitare la falta, por muchos cuentos que me entreguen.

El profesor guardo sus cosas en el portafolio y salio del salón.

- Te dije que no nos iba a creer - gruño Vegeta, aferrando sus hojas-. No se por que me tome la molestia de escribir tanto.

- Supongo que solo nos deja una cosa por hacer - dijo Gokuh -. ¿Crees que un justificante firmado por el director sea suficiente para el?

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la oficina del Prof. Dulles. En el camino, Vegeta rompió las hojas en pedacitos y las tiro a la basura.


	21. La metamorfosis

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero es que... Oo... la verdad no tengo ningún pretexto valido, me debo a mis lectores (zape para mi).

Princess Mako: Si, es una maldición que tiene el pobre. No importa lo que hiciera o dijera, para desgracia suya, la primera parte de Dragon Ball termino en boda. Espero que no suceda lo mismo aquí TT.

Elena: La película es sensacional. Es todo un cuento de hadas, con un viaje a un lugar mágico, un príncipe y toda la cosa. Espero que la consigas pronto. Para el signo zodiacal, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, porque el otro método que tenia pensado era pasar las próximas 24 horas abrazada al tronco de un árbol de eucalipto (o de lo que halla mas cercano, alguien dice que tendría que ser uno de aguacate), y al soltarlo, se supone que tendré las respuestas a mis preguntas (aparte del signo zodiacal de Gokuh ¿Por qué el pan siempre cae del lado de la mantequilla? ¿por qué la gente insiste en interrumpirme cuando estoy escribiendo? ¿Por qué demonios existen los Telettubies? Como veras, puras preguntas profundas y con mensaje nn.)

Runliney: Guapa... ¿Por qué insistes en hacer que me sonroje?

El espíritu de Kokoro Yana: ¿Cómo esta eso de espíritu? OO. La verdad si me fui lejisimos... ¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Hasta por allá, pero si tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo. Como dije, la película me gusto mucho, espero que tengas oportunidad de verla. Ya voy a encarrilarme de nuevo en lo que era originalmente. Se que les encantaría ver como este par se reencuentra con su familia.

Chibi romi: ¡Alguien que dice que voy muy rápido! Eso me ayuda a dormir por las noches. A veces no indico cuando habla cada quien, porque como generalmente solo hablan estos niños entre si, pues... me da flojera indicar cuando habla cada uno. Además, se supone que se distingue su manera de hablar uno del otro, mmmh, me parece que tengo que mejorar eso entonces. Con todo gusto te ayudare en lo que pueda para que también publiques tus historias (a mi también me ha costado trabajo al principio, esto de no saber ingles es un gran impedimento).

Gokuh... digo... Javit... nn: ¡Wheeeeeeee! ¡Me dejaste una revisión! Que bien que te gustaron Boba y Fett. Como me gustan mucho los gatos, esperaba una oportunidad para que tuvieran mas participación en la historia. Es mas, a partir del próximo capitulo cambiare el nombre del fic, ahora será "Dragon Ball: las aventuras de Boba y Fett" escrito por "La reencarnación de Piccolo", o sea yo. (nn)

Esta es mas bien una pequeña viñeta. Para mas o menos recuperar lo que estaba escribiendo antes del capitulo anterior. Basado en mis geniales ideas (¬¬) de releer algo que no debía en estos días.

CAPITULO 20

LA METAMORFOSIS

Dedicado a:

Todas aquellas personas que me impiden escribir

Al despertar una mañana, luego de perturbadores sueños, Vegeta Samsa se vio en su cama transformado en un insecto enorme.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Vegeta se despertó de golpe, y se incorporo en la oscuridad. Le costo trabajo normalizar sus respiración, y tardo bastante tiempo antes de que el corazón dejara de latirle con tanta violencia. A ciegas, guiándose por el tacto, comenzó a reconocer su propio cuerpo. Nada parecía anormal.

Para estar seguro, encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Tenia brazos y piernas exactamente igual que como estaban antes de ir a dormir. No estaba tendido sobre un duro caparazón sino sobre su espalda. Por lo que pudo palpar, su cara y su cabello no habían experimentado ningún cambio importante.

Espero a que le calmara el temblor en las manos, que no eran cientos de incontrolables patitas, antes de apagar la luz. Sobre la mesita vio el libro que había estado leyendo antes de dormir: "Kafka para principiantes". Enfurecido, tomo el volumen y lo arrojo lo mas lejos posible antes de apagar la lámpara y volverse a dormir.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Al día siguiente, de camino a la escuela, no podía quitarse esa sensación desagradable. "Insecto". Hasta la palabra lo hacia sentir mal. Si tuviera que insultar a alguien a quien odiara mucho, esa seria la palabra que utilizaría. Constantemente miraba de reojo en cualquier superficie reflejante para convencerse que todo era imaginación suya.

"Basta de transformaciones raras" pensó. Después, comenzó a divagar sobre el asunto y llego a la conclusión, de que de serlo, el viento ya se lo hubiera llevado. Por alguna razón, las corrientes estaban muy fuertes últimamente.

Cuando se encontró a Gokuh frente a la puerta de la escuela no pudo evitar preguntarle si notaba algo extraño.

- Uh... - dijo el muchacho de cabello alborotado, examinándolo rápidamente -. ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

Vegeta: (Suspiro) No, Ocean.

- Solo veo que no pudiste dormir bien, pero a veces te pasa cuando te desvelas escribiendo.

En el pasillo camino a su salón, encontraron una gran cartulina con el siguiente anuncio:

"La escuela secundaria 'R. Perlman' te invita este fin de semana al encuentro de gimnasia contra la escuela 'B. Edwars', en el gimnasio (valga la redundancia) de nuestro plantel. ¡Apoya a nuestro equipo!"

Justo cuando Gokuh iba a hacer algún comentario, se lo impidieron los melosos brazos de Anglia, para variar, sujetándolo del cuello.

- ¡Gokuh-chan! ¿Ya viste? ¡Voy a competir este fin de semana! ¡Vas a venir a darme suerte! ¿Verdad? ¡Ya quiero ver la manta con la que me darás ánimos!

- ¿Manta? ¿Cuál manta? - pregunto Gokuh, separando los dedos de Anglia de su cuello uno por uno.

La niña de cabello verde con mechones naranja, se detuvo a reflexionar.

- Cierto. No tiene que ser muy grande si no quieres - sonrió -. Con que tenga muchos colores y me la hagas tu mismo será mas que suficiente - dio unos pasos hacia el salón - ¡Cielos! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Aspirate Gokuh-chan!

Anglia dio el ejemplo corriendo hacia el salón.

- ¿Esta en el equipo de gimnasia? - pregunto Vegeta, alzando una ceja.

Gokuh lo miro incrédulo.

- Nos lo ha dicho unas veinte veces. Es por eso que no nos sigue todos los días y no le ha dado tiempo de ir a buscar donde vivo. A veces solo va a su casa de paso y regresa a entrenar.

- Yo apenas me estoy enterando.

- Es porque nunca le pones atención.

- ¿Y tu si?

- (Se ruboriza) A veces... Oye... ¿'Edwars' no es la escuela de Rika?

Vegeta: OO Si...

- Cielos - dijo Gokuh mientras entraba al salón - ¿Cómo lo tomaran los demás si vas al encuentro a apoyar a tu novia y no a nuestro equipo?

- Por mi se pueden ir al diablo.

Gokuh se le quedo viendo, después se echo a reír.

- Lo dijiste.

- ¿Qué?

- Ni siquiera lo tuve que preguntar directamente. Acabas de admitir que es tu novia ¿cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

Los engranes del cerebro de Vegeta se echaron a andar de repente.

- ¡Demonios! Yo nunca dije tal cosa... ¡no es mi novia!

Gokuh le sonrió bobamente.

- Vegeta-tiene-novia-Vegeta-tiene-novia - obviamente que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de burlarse un poco.

- ¡Que no lo es! ¡Todavía no se lo pido! Digo... no he planeado pedírselo...

- ¡Uy! Tengo unas cuantas primas que se van a sentir un poco desilusionadas...

- ¡Oh! Cállate...

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Por alguna razón, esa mención de la vasta parentela de Gokuh, lo hizo sentirse insecto de nuevo. Por mas que intentaba quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza no podía. Comenzó a desmenuzar la cuestión: Si, las primas de Gokuh le caían bien. Si, efectivamente se había divertido mucho en las Navidades, es mas, eran las mejores fiestas de su vida, ya que siempre podía esperar una sorpresa. Y si, incluso Hermione le agradaba bastante, aun mantenían correspondencia de vez en cuando y en general podían entenderse.

Pero... Rika le gustaba. Punto.

Aunque, tal vez, esto no iría a ninguna parte. Después de todo, no vivían precisamente cerca uno del otro. Y seria un absurdo romance telefónico. Ya se imaginaba, en uno de esos ratos en que por azares del destino se quedaran callados a media conversación telefónica, se lo pediría. Y ella quizás aceptaría, o quizás diría: Me gustas, pero no hay oportunidad de vernos muy seguido. O peor: La verdad, es que me gustas, pero solo como amigo.

- ¡Anda! Cuéntame, ¿Cómo le pediste que fuera tu novia? Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Vegeta solo lo miro de mala manera, mientras el color le iluminaba las mejillas. Después suspiró, sabiendo que no lo iba a dejar en paz.

- ¡Ya! ¡confiesa! - siguió dando lata el muchacho de cabello alborotado -. Créeme que si mi novia se pareciera a Sailor Venus, yo lo presumiría.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Esa noche Vegeta recordaba las palabras de Gokuh, aun reflexionando, si seria posible que el llamara a Rika y le pidiera... Y trataba de convencerse de que no había motivo posible para sentirse un insecto insignificante, ya estuvo bueno de recordar absurdos sueños. Exhalo sus preocupaciones, encendió su computadora y se conecto a la red, tal vez Rika también estuviera en línea y pudiera conversar un rato. Y si no, podía enviarle una tarjeta virtual o algo.

No, no estaba en línea. Vegeta se dirigió a su correo, el cual usaba generalmente para recibir noticias, novedades de software y mensajes de...

Ahí estaba. Casi se le había olvidado. Un flamante correo de Hermione. Inconfundible.

Vegeta gruño de frustración. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Hermione? ¿Tenia en realidad que decirle algo? Digo, no tenia nada que ocultar, pero ¿estaría bien seguir manteniendo correspondencia con ella, si le interesaba alguien mas? Momento. En primer lugar ¡Nunca había dicho que Hermione le interesara en realidad!

Para empezar, debería de abrir el mensaje y leerlo, por lo menos.

Sus frases de saludo estaban ahí, Vegeta los leyó para si mismo. Después venia un archivo adjunto, que decía, era su mas reciente escrito y preguntaba que si podría darle su opinión.

"¿Lo descargo o no lo descargo?"

Lo descargó, y mientras se bajaba el archivo, comenzó a pensar que, en realidad no tenia nada de que sentirse mal. Nunca se comprometió a nada con Hermione. De hecho, no era mas que una de las tantas primas de Ocean, de no ser por eso, nunca la hubiera conocido, ni a nadie que se le pareciera. Además, quien sabe, igual y en este momento se estaba maquillando para salir con su vampiresco novio del cual no le había contado ni media palabra.

Volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla.

¿Y el archivo de Hermione?

- ¡No esta!

!Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que buscarlo! ¿Dónde demonios lo había guardado?

Después de minutos de agonía, lo encontró en la papelera de reciclaje, ¿cuándo es que lo había mandado ahí? Una pregunta mas para la ciencia. Lo guardo en una carpeta de sus documentos y creo un archivo de respaldo.

¿Tenia que leerlo ahora?

"Si, lo voy a leer... después de buscar algo en la red... Mmm... ¿Qué voy a buscar?..."

Paso el resto de la noche contestando trivial inútiles. Entre otras cosas se entero de que si fuera un personaje de "Matrix" seria "Neo, el elegido", que clase de arma japonesa le correspondía, a que edad iba a morir, que color era, de ser un sistema operativo cual seria, cuales eran los ingredientes necesarios para prepararlo, donde se origino su alma, porque iba a ir al infierno, y quien seria en caso de ser un personaje interpretado por Leonardo Di Caprio. (Claro que después se estuvo preguntando por que rayos contesto ese ultimo. Le salió "Amsterdan Vallon", de "Gangs of New York". No había visto la película, y por lo que leyó se trataba de un tipo que por diversas circunstancias termina trabajando para el miserable que asesino a su padre y no puede concretar su venganza por diversas razones.)

Pero por mas que buscó, no encontró la que le interesaba: una que le dijera en que clase de insecto se había convertido.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

A día siguiente, al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, hasta Gokuh tuvo que notar que algo andaba mal con el.

- ¿Vegeta? - le pregunto tímidamente.

El mencionado se le quedo mirando un par de segundos.

- Insecto - le dijo con brusquedad.

- OO ¿Y ahora yo que hice?

- No eres tu - le dijo conforme entraban. Gokuh se veía incluso asustado. Ya se había acostumbrado a "Baka", y esta nueva palabra si que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Al llegar a sus respectivos asientos, Vegeta se llevo una mano a la sien.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño, y no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza.

- ¿De que se trataba? Hay que poner atención a los sueños, porque tiene muchos significados. Algunos hasta pueden predecir el futuro, pregúntale a mi mamá.

Definitivamente, no era algo que Vegeta quisiera escuchar con respecto a ESE sueño en particular. Ocultando su escalofrió, continuó.

- Se trataba... pues... de un insecto... enorme... MUY grande...

- ¿Y como era el insecto?

Tratando de usar las menos palabras posibles, el muchacho de cabello en punta le explico lo que lo tenia tan alterado. Al terminar, ambos se quedaron callados, y Vegeta espero el veredicto del "experto" en sueños horripilantes.

- Mmmh... - Gokuh parpadeo, después, sonrió -. Eso quiere decir que has estado leyendo a Kafka antes de acostarte y te impresiono demasiado.

Vegeta lo miro, esponjándose. De alguna manera, a veces se le olvidaba que Gokuh sabia leer, pero aun así, no esperaba que conociera a ese autor.

- Y tu lo sabes porque...

- Luna tiene algunos de sus libros. Y yo he tenido ese tipo de sueños, pero con películas. La primera vez que vi la película de los "X-men" soñé que con mi poder mutante volaba y lanzaba rayos.

Vegeta: ...

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Esa tarde, después de terminar su llamada telefónica con Rika, en la cual le aseguro que iría a apoyarla, sin importar que se enfrentara contra el equipo de su escuela, y que todos lo calificaran de traidor, Vegeta escucho el timbre de la entrada.

- ¡Hola Vegeta! - lo saludo Gokuh en cuanto abrió la puerta, con el cabello mas desordenado que de ordinario gracias al viento -. ¡Te traigo un regalito!

A Vegeta le pareció que era una especie de telaraña color azul tejida en un aro de madera, adornado con plumas.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto, señalando con un índice cauteloso.

- ¡Es un atrapasueños! Para que no tengas mas pesadillas.

- En ese caso debería llamarse "Atrapapesadillas".

Gokuh se llevo el dedo índice al mentón.

- Cierto. Pero suena mejor "Atrapasueños". Déjame colgarlo sobre tu cama.

Vegeta no intento disuadirlo, a pesar de que no veía como esa cosa podría ayudarle, y de que imaginaba que cuando lo viera su mamá de menos iba a pensar que una araña con complejo de decorador de interiores se había mudado a su cuarto.

- Listo - dijo Gokuh, por fin satisfecho del lugar para el "Atrapasueños" -. Me gustaría quedarme un rato mas, pero tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo que? - le pregunto su amigo, mirando la nueva telaraña sobre su cama.

El "experto" en sueños y telarañas de colores se llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza.

- Material para la manta de Anglia...

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Llegó por fin el día de la competencia, y todo el tiempo, Vegeta cada vez que veía a Gokuh, lo hacia con una expresión de "no puedo creer que esa cosa haya funcionado". Había dormido de lo mas bien y ya no tenia sueños extraños.

- ¡Que bonitas flores! - dijo el muchacho de cabello alborotado -. ¡Claveles rojos! ¡Gracias Vegeta, no sabia que te importaba tanto!

- Muy gracioso, baka - le respondió su amigo, mientras se encaminaban al gimnasio. Vegeta se las había arreglado para preguntarle discretamente a Rika cuales eran sus flores favoritas, pensando que seria un buen detalle llevarle un ramo. Gracias al cielo el viento no lo había maltratado demasiado.

El patinador mas famoso de la zona no se había cansado mucho haciendo su manta para Anglia. Tal vez porque en realidad no era una manta, si no solo una cartulina. Y la frase en ella era el colmo de la genialidad: "Anglia ¡Tu puedes!"

- ¿No seria mas adecuada una que dijera "Anglia, rómpete una pierna y deja de molestarme"? - gruño Vegeta, mientras buscaban un asiento disponible.

- No cabe en esta cartulina. Tendría que hacer las letras mas pequeñas y no se vería.

- Debiste comprar una cartulina mas grande.

- Tuve que comprar algunas otras cosas, y ya no me alcanzaba - Gokuh le guiño un ojo. A Vegeta solo le quedo preguntarse que demonios era lo que había hecho.

Y comenzó la competencia. Cada escuela había enviado un equipo de cinco participantes. Resaltaba Anglia, con su cabello peinado en una trenza que se sujetaba a su nuca, formando un interesante caramelo naranja y verde.

Vegeta y Gokuh se rieron discretamente, mientras los que no sabían el porque, comentaban su original arreglo en el cabello.

Era la segunda vez que Vegeta veía a Rika en sus ejercicios. Y pensó que nunca dejaría de horrorizarse al verla sobre la viga de equilibrio. Su pesimismo lo hacia temer que diera un mal paso y se golpeara contra la dura madera.

- Vegeta - escucho la voz de Gokuh a su lado -. No creo que a Rika le guste que le entregues sus flores todas apachurradas.

El anteriormente príncipe de los saiyajin volteo a mirar el ramo, y agradeció en silencio que a la muchacha le gustaran mas los claveles que las rosas. Con la fuerza con la que las había abrazado mientras duraba el ejercicio... no hubiera sido agradable.

Cuando le llegaba el turno a Anglia, Gokuh solo suspiraba y levantaba su pancarta unos cuantos centímetros, muriéndose de la vergüenza. Pero de ninguna manera podían evitar, que cada vez que terminara un ejercicio, la muchacha de cabello verde saludara en su dirección e incluso le mandar un beso.

Los últimos ejercicios fueron los del piso. Ambos equipos iban muy parejos. La porra del equipo local casi ahogaba las voces de los animadores de los visitantes, gracias a su numero.

Se hizo silencio antes de que comenzara la música de la penúltima participante. Rika miro de reojo a donde se encontraba Vegeta, y sonrió tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Y comenzó la música:

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby  
  
Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease

Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
Grab your coat and let's start walking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around

Vegeta se puso de pie a aplaudir en cuanto concluyo la música. Rika lo había hecho de manera excelente y consiguió una puntuación altísima. Le importo muy poco que algunos compañeros de su salón lo miraran de mala manera por apoyar a la rubia.

- Mejor ya siéntate antes de que nos arrojen algo - le dijo Gokuh, jalándolo para sentarlo.

Rika lo saludo con la mano después de ver su puntuación.

Y la ultima participante fue Anglia. Gokuh solo puso cara de "mira, que interesante es el techo del gimnasio", alzando la famosa pancarta.

Anglia se llevo las manos al pecho e inhalo profundamente al colocarse en una esquina del cuadrado trazado en el suelo.

"Va por Gokuh-chan".

Oh, do it, do it

Oh, do it, do it

Looking through the morning dew

At smokey mountains, nothing new

Lead me to the mountain top

And we'll work until it's time to stop

Oh baby, you're mine, you're mine

You're walking on sunshine

(And I) got to tell you that you doing fine

Walking on sunshine

Oh

(And I got to) tell you that you're doing fine

Walking on sunshine

Todo el mundo volteo a ver los tableros de puntuación. Aunque Vegeta decía entre dientes "no lo hizo tan bien", el desempeño de Anglia le daba a la escuela "R. Perlman", anfitriona de la competencia, la victoria sobre el otro equipo.

Vegeta volteo a ver a Rika y sus compañeras. Parecían cansadas y algo desilusionadas, mientras las otras chicas saltaban de alegría y se abrazaban, felicitándose por su desempeño.

Después de recibir los cumplidos de sus compañeras, Anglia volteo al lugar donde su inspiración para ganar había estado sentado cargando su linda pancarta, que seguro había hecho especialmente para que después se la pudiera llevar con facilidad para su casa.

El asiento estaba vacío. Hasta Vegeta se asusto de lo rápido que su amigo puso tierra de por medio.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El equipo de "Edwars" salió de los vestidores para dirigirse al camión que las llevaría de regreso al colegio. Había esporádicos comentarios para darse ánimos y convencerse de que la próxima vez se llevarían la victoria. Rika estaba por salir por la puerta del edificio cuando la detuvo un ramo de claveles rojos, tras el cual, vio los ojos negros de Vegeta.

La chica sonrió, aceptando el regalo. Vegeta sabia que no había nada que le pudiera decir en ese momento.

Ella se le acerco tímidamente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, siguió a sus compañeras al camión. Mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha, Vegeta pudo verla apoyada en el cristal posterior, despidiéndose.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El muchacho de cabello en punta decidió irse a su casa. Quien sabe donde demonios andaría el baka, solo esperaba que Anglia no lo encontrara primero.

- Pssst, Vegeta - escucho la voz del otro exsaiyajin, a la vuelta de una esquina.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas cobarde! ¿Por qué huiste tan rápido?

- Bueno - dijo el muchacho de cabello alborotado, mirando para todos lados con las manos en la espalda -. No quería esperar a que Anglia hiciera algo extraño. (Traducción: No quería esperar a que Anglia me saltara encima y le gritara a todo el mundo "¡Este triunfo se lo dedico a MI Gokuh-chan!")

- En fin, vamos a casa.

- Espera Vegeta - el patinador saco las manos de atrás de la espalda y mostró que había traído un par de sorpresas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Gokuh le sonrió.

- Te dije que había comprado algunas cosas, junto con la cartulina para Anglia - el fuerte viento agito sus mechones negros.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El viento soplaba y elevaba dos cometas contra el cielo azul. Vegeta nunca había tenido una, y pasó por algunos problemas antes de conseguir que la suya se elevara. Un escarabajo de colores revoloteaba sujeto a un largo hilo. Cerca de este, un dragón parecía querer arrastrar a Gokuh consigo.

Vegeta se rió suavemente mientras Gokuh se las ingeniaba para domar a su dragón. Esta bien, la suya no era tan espectacular, pero sabia porque la había hecho de esa manera y lo que le quería decir con ella. Además, era el quien jalaba la cometa y no al revés.

Esa noche, tan pronto como encendió la computadora, recordó que tenia que leer el escrito de Hermione.


	22. Como pasar tus examenes

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo!

Shadir (Elena): ¿Y de que otra manera se pueden conseguir las películas de anime? Oo. Ya, en serio. De verdad que es muy complicado que traigan novedades a este continente, pensé que solo era un problema por acá, y que el resto de América recibía las novedades con buen tiempo y sin tener que recurrir a los corsarios, pero ya vi que no es así. ¡Suerte!

Runliney: Vegeta todavía esta muy chiquito para "amarrarse" a alguien. Es muy pronto para saber si se va a quedar con Rika o con Hermy (o con alguna otra de las primas de Gokuh). Ya que igual puedes hacerme enrojecer, espero que me indiques cuando estoy haciendo las cosas mal, con toda confianza, te lo agradeceré mucho nn. (Nada mas no me pegues)

Hide: Bueno, velo por el lado positivo nn, puedes hacer unas interesantes graficas con tus opiniones de cada capitulo (Ya sabes: este estuvo bueno, este mas o menos, este no lo leí, este no me gusto, este no lo entendí, etc). Si, el capitulo en cuestión esta basado tanto en CCS como en Ranma, así como el de los gatos en "Neko no ongaeshi", y aunque me guste hacer referencias a otros animes, no me ha pasado por la cabeza que ni Vegeta ni Gokuh se encuentren a algún animalito mágico que les de un artefacto con el que obtengan un lindo disfraz y luchen por el amor y la justicia, así que por ese lado no tienes porque preocuparte. El "Eiri" de esta historia no es rubio, si no castaño, lo aclaro nada mas porque no tenia en mente a Yuki Eiri de Gravitation, si no a Asato Tzusuki de "Yami no matsuei" (que por cierto ¡Ya tengo la serie completa! ¡Ya la vi! ¡Es una maravilla!) No conozco a los del video ¿quiénes son?

Bulmita: ¡Hola! Que bien que ya estas por aquí de nuevo (mira quien lo dice, alguien que no actualiza tan seguido como debería). Espero que dentro de poco Vegeta y Gokuh vuelvan a enviar saludos, pero eso depende de ustedes nn.

Javit: ¡Hola Gokuh! Si, Vegeta madura rápido... a diferencia de Gokuh ¬¬. Entre los múltiples superpoderes que tengo no se incluye el leer los recuerdos de los demás nn. A mi también me toco leer a Kafka alguna vez, y es uno de mis grandes traumas. No es que no me halla gustado "La Metamorfosis" (todo un clásico), pero cuando la leí por primera vez... pues me quito el sueño. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, pensé que podría leerlo de nuevo sin ningún problema, pero creo que la situación ha empeorado. Y eso que no lo leí directamente. Encontré en una biblioteca "Kafka para principiantes", que para mayor desgracia mía, venia ilustrado (no me acuerdo muy bien, creo que por Robert Crumb, eso tendré que confirmarlo, pero no ahora... ni dentro de mucho tiempo).

Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortez: ¡2 horas! ¡Que aguante! Ya me habían comentado que parecía yaoi, pero no lo va a ser. Al contrario de ti, mi pareja favorita es precisamente Vegeta y Gokuh, y las que no tolero son las de Ikki de Saint Seiya con alguien mas, quien sea. Y si, Vegeta y Gokuh tenían una conexión especial. No se como explicarla. Vendrían siendo amigos aunque nunca se halla puesto en palabras. O incluso hermanos, ya que eran los únicos saiyajin que quedaban. Y como Vegeta era mayor que Gokuh y además era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, pues era quien tenia que hacerse responsable de alguna manera, como una especie de jefe de familia ¿no? Eso eran los personajes de Dragon Ball: una familia muy grande. Te envié un correo hace poco, pero no se si te habrá llegado.

Iori-Jestez: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por la review! Y claro, ¿qué otra cosa podían esperar esos pollos sino una buena patiza? En este capitulo también entra Pan y comienzan a resolverse algunas dudas nn. Aunque todavía falta para que recuerden sus vidas pasadas. Voy a dar la vuelta por tus fics, me gusta mucho CCS pero no he visto nada de Shaman King. (¿Alguien que pueda ilustrarme?)

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

CAPITULO 21

COMO PASAR TUS EXAMENES SIN PROBLEMAS

Dedicado a:

El Dragón.

El día de entrega de calificaciones, Gohan les dio sus boletas a cada uno de sus alumnos y les indico que debían traerlas al día siguiente firmadas por sus padres.

De camino a casa, Vegeta reviso una vez mas el papel. Sus buenas calificaciones no eran sorpresa. Ahora solo era cuestión de dejarlas en un lugar visible donde sus padres las ubicaran para firmarlas.

- Ocean ¿Y tu boleta? - le pregunto de repente.

- ¿Uh? Esta por aquí - dijo, buscando en su mochila hasta encontrarlas.

Vegeta les echo un vistazo... y una vena le salto en la frente.

- ¿Estas son tus calificaciones? - le pregunto, pensando que si llevara esos resultados a su casa, sus padres de menos lo renegarían como hijo.

- No son tan malas ¿o si?

- ¿Cómo llamara tu mamá a esto?

Gokuh volvió a mirar el papel.

- Luna les dice "panseis" - se encogió de hombros -. Supongo que nunca ha esperado mucho de mi.

Vegeta hizo cuentas mentalmente.

- Mmmh... no me gusta - murmuro -. Si repruebas el ultimo periodo, puedes repetir el año.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado se detuvo.

- ¿En serio? - dijo incrédulo, después sonrió nervioso -. No creo que suceda, siempre consigo aprobar de una u otra manera.

Su amigo volteo a mirarlo. Si, podría conseguir el aprobado justo, pero ¿y si no?

- Hay que asegurarnos de ello - le replico con decisión.

- ¿Y como?

Vegeta lo jalo del brazo.

Una vez en casa del muchacho de la computadora portátil.

- Quiero ver todos tus apuntes del año - dijo, sacando sus propios libros y cuadernos para ponerlos sobre la mesa del comedor.

Gokuh suspiro y procedió a vaciar su mochila.

Vegeta abrió los cuadernos uno por uno para encontrar caricaturas del maestro Gohan, copias de ilustraciones de historietas, notas del tipo "Hay que comprar leche y comida para gato", y... ¡Ah si! Uno que otro apunte perdido por ahí. Los libros no mostraban mayores avances. Se las había ingeniado para decorar los espacios vacíos entre párrafos y márgenes con garabatos de todos tipos.

- Tenemos mucho trabajo - dijo, evitando poner en palabras lo que en realidad le pasaba por la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres... decir... que me ayudaras a estudiar?

Ambos se miraron. Gokuh aterrorizado y Vegeta con el ceño fruncido, imaginándose el reto que seria meter algo de información en esa dura cabezota.

- Antes de comenzar - dijo el muchacho de cabello en punta, presionando el puente de su nariz con los dedos -, quiero que te quede claro que vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, o ya puedes dar por terminada nuestra amistad.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Escuchaste bien - continuo con calma -. Si repruebas, ya no estaremos en el mismo salón el próximo año, y yo iré primero a la preparatoria, con lo que ya no nos volveríamos a ver.

- Además... - murmuro Gokuh, ruborizándose -, te daría vergüenza tener un amigo tan tonto como para reprobar el año.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca - gruño -. Además, si nos apuramos eso nunca pasara.

Gokuh apretó los labios con decisión.

- Bien, estoy listo para lo que sea.

Vegeta suspiro.

- Tenemos que estar lo mas seguros posibles de que vas a aprobar tus exámenes - miro a Gokuh - ¿Cuál es la letra mas pequeña que puedes hacer y que aun se pueda leer?

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Vegeta insistía en tener el ciento por ciento de posibilidades de que Gokuh pasara de año. Parecía que lo había tomado como algo personal.

- A ver, déjame ver como lo estas escribiendo - tomo el pequeño rectángulo de papel en el que su amigo había estado apuntando con una letra diminuta todo lo que le dictaba de sus apuntes - . No Ocean, hazlo otra vez, esta muy grande y no va a caber lo demás.

- De acuerdo - Gokuh frunció el ceño, analizando lo que había escrito-, aunque quizás deberíamos hacer un resumen primero.

- También necesitamos un plan "B", por si todo falla.

- ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido antes? - se preguntaba Vegeta leyendo el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la calle.

- A lo mejor pensabas que con solo hacerle chantaje al director era suficiente.

Gokuh y Vegeta pasaron a la oficina del director al final de clases, y, con su mejor sonrisa (o la mas cínica, como quieran), consiguieron que la secretaria les diera todos los datos que le pidieron sobre el maestro Son Gohan. Y ahora ambos buscaban la calle donde vivía, en plan "paparazzi", con la cámara de fotos lista para atrapar a otro personaje del magisterio en alguna movida oculta, y con la cámara de video preparada para grabar algún otro ridículo aparte de Gokuh disfrazado de La Bella durmiente.

El barrio en si era muy tranquilo, del tipo en que alguna vez se imaginaron que vivía su maestro. Vegeta ubico las posiciones mas estratégicas de la calle, y le dio instrucciones a Gokuh de no moverse de ahí hasta no tener un buen material acerca del maestro Gohan.

El lugar en cuestión eran las gruesas ramas de un árbol en la banqueta frente a la casa del maestro. Los muchachos apuntaron los lentes de las cámaras a las ventanas y la puerta, y se dispusieron a esperar cualquier cosa.

Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban abiertas así que haciendo un acercamiento, podían ver lo que sea que sucediera en el interior.

Gohan llego a su casa, y mientras comprimía su auto de cápsula, sintió dos kis diminutos pero inconfundibles en el árbol de la banqueta frente a su casa. Un vistazo fugaz le permitió confirmar que Gokuh y Vegeta estaban ocultos entre las ramas, con pañuelos cubriéndoles el cabello, lentes oscuros y cámaras de fotos y de videos. Entró a su casa con una gran gota en la cabeza y un signo de interrogación.

- ¿Nos habrá visto? - pregunto Gokuh.

- No lo creo. Ni siquiera volteo para acá - Vegeta consulto las notas que les había dado la secretaria -. Nombre completo: Son Gohan. Esta es su dirección. Su familia consiste en: Padre (falleció, eso ya lo sabíamos), Madre, un Hermano Menor, Esposa y una hija. Su esposa se llama Videl y su hija Pan. Hay algo curioso con respecto a su esposa, pero la secretaria no me supo decir que era. Parece que la conoció en la escuela. Los demás profesores lo consideran alguien muy tranquilo, responsable, trabajador, muy inteligente y ya hemos visto que es difícil que se enoje.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que oculte algo?

- ¡Por supuesto! Nadie es lo que parece en realidad - miro despectivamente las notas y después a la casa -. Igual y solo esta fingiendo ante sus compañeros para que le atribuyan tantas cualidades. Oculta algo, y voy a averiguar lo que es.

Dos horas después.

Gokuh: Ochenta y dos elefantes

Se columpiaban

Sobre la tela de una araña

Como veían

Que resistía

Fueron a llamar a otro elefante

Ochenta y tres elefantes

Se columpiaban

Sobre la tela de una araña...

- ¡SUFICIENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una hora después.

- ¿Darán un premio al aburrimiento? - se quejo Gokuh, para estas alturas, sintiéndose parte del árbol en el que estaba encaramado.

- Nomino al maestro Son Gohan - murmuro Vegeta. A las ultimas horas les faltaban pocos grados para ser el infierno. Y su profesor no había hecho NADA. Simplemente se había sentado a comer con su familia, ayudo a su hija a hacer su tarea, vio la televisión durante unos minutos y ahora estaba revisando sus apuntes, tal vez preparando las clases del día siguiente.

- Ya se mueve - dijo Gokuh, al ver que Gohan se ponía de pie. El profesor fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y después regreso a lo que estaba haciendo en la mesa del comedor.

- Ya no finjas - dijo Vegeta apretando los dientes -. Hay algo extraño aquí. Lo se.

- Oye Vegeta ¿En realidad por que lo odias tanto? Digo, hasta ahora no te ha hecho nada.

- No lo se. ¿No te ha sucedido que solo con ver a alguna persona te cae mal?

- Mmmhm... No (nn), nunca me ha pasado.

- Pues a mi si. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me resulto desagradable. Aun no me explico la razón, pero así es.

Gokuh reflexiono mirando al cielo.

- Un choque de auras... o tal vez una deuda de una vida pasada...

Vegeta contó hasta diez, pidiendo paciencia.

- A ver. Explícame porque dices que existe la "reencarnación".

- Tiene que ver con la energía negativa llamada "odio". Se supone que no hay un lugar especifico para el odio en el universo... o por lo menos no se sabe que lo haya. Así que, buscando donde acomodarse se anida en el alma de las personas.

Vegeta arqueo una ceja.

- A veces, es por equivocación o por descuido y es fácil sacarlo de ahí. Pero en otras ocasiones, fue puesto por acción directa de otra persona - continuo Gokuh -. Y el único que puede quitar el odio es el agresor mismo. La mayor parte de las veces, no es suficiente una vida para lograrlo. Es por eso que se permite la reencarnación. Cuando hay odio entre dos personas, nacerán cada vez mas cerca uno del otro hasta que aprendan a amarse.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado volteo hacia Vegeta con una expresión muy divertida.

- Si no arreglas tus asuntos con el maestro Gohan, en sus próximas vidas pueden ser... no se... amigos, o hermanos, o incluso padre e hijo, tendrán cualquier relación cercana que pueda hacer que el odio desaparezca.

"¿Crees que tu y yo nos odiábamos antes?" estuvo por preguntar Vegeta, y después se acordó que no creía en esas cosas.

- Lo que me gustaría saber, es como es posible que retengas esa clase de teorías y no seas capaz de pasar tus exámenes sin mi ayuda.

- nn Ni idea.

Ambos volvieron a mirar a la ventana.

- Tal vez no haga nada porque es un día hábil - murmuro Gokuh -. No le daría tiempo si es que tiene algo que hacer a escondidas.

Vegeta considero.

- En ese caso, mejor regresaremos a espiarlo el fin de semana. Mientras, podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gokuh rompió varios trozos de papel llenos de diminutas letras por varias razones. O la letra era demasiado grande, o demasiado pequeña (Vegeta: ¿Y como vas a leer eso sin una lupa?), o porque les había faltado anotar algo, o les había sobrado y Vegeta quería que todo estuviera perfectamente claro y legible, y que llevara los datos necesarios sin olvidar ninguno.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Que bueno que podemos salir, si seguíamos así se me iba a acabar la vista - Gokuh se tallaba los ojos, de camino al parque de diversiones ese fin de semana. La secretaria les había informado de que Gohan le había comentado a un colega (probablemente la Señorita Sonoko), que iba a llevar a su hija a pasear. Así que los muchachos cargaron con el mismo equipo con el que fueron a vigilarlo a su casa, esperando que esta vez si pudieran utilizarlo.

La cámara de video grabo al maestro Gohan acompañando a su pequeña hija Pan mientras subían y bajaban de los juegos mecánicos. Hubiera sido muy bonito y hasta les hubieran podido vender la cinta ya que lo estaban pasando muy bien. Vegeta gruñía de frustración, esperando que al bajar de la rueda de la Fortuna, su profesor por lo menos regresara el almuerzo o algo.

- Mira nada mas - le comento a Gokuh -. A pesar de su aspecto de debilucho, tiene un estomago muy resistente.

- Aja - le respondió distraídamente su amigo, apuntándole al profesor y su hija con la cámara de video. Se habían quedado a esperarlos sentados en una banca a la sombra. Gokuh vio por la pantallita a la alegre pareja de camino a otro juego. La pequeña Pan jalaba a su padre con emoción.

- ¡Vamos papá! ¡Date prisa!

Los muchachos se ajustaron los lentes oscuros cuando pasaron cerca de ellos.

- ¿Crees que nos reconozca? - le pregunto Gokuh a Vegeta.

- No. No es tan inteligente.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Gohan ya comenzaba a preocuparse de los muchachos que lo venían siguiendo desde que llego al parque. ¿Qué demonios era lo que querían?

- ¡Papá! ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Podemos comer algo?

- Ah... si, claro.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

- Vegeta, tengo hambre.

- Cállate. Si te hubieras puesto a trabajar durante el año escolar no estaríamos aquí en este momento, así que te aguantas.

Claro que en ese momento tenia que gruñir el estomago de Vegeta.

Vegeta se formo para comprar un bocadillo, mientras Gokuh se aseguraba de que el maestro Gohan no estuviera por ahí cerca mientras hacían un breve receso para comer.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado se alejo unos metros del puesto de comida y miro primero a la derecha y después a la izquierda. Dio un paso adelante... y choco con una niña pequeña que cargaba un enorme barquillo de helado.

De la sorpresa Gokuh aterrizo sentado hacia atrás y se le cayeron los lentes oscuros, así que nada le impidió ver con claridad a la hija de su profesor frente a el.

- Oye... ¿Estas bien?

La niña volteo a mirarlo.

- Mi... helado...

El muchacho vio el desastre en el suelo. Por suerte ninguno de los dos se había manchado la ropa.

Pan comenzó a hacer un puchero.

- ¡Espera! ¡Nolloresnolloresnollores! ¡Lo siento de verdad! - Gokuh comenzó a agitar los brazos como loco.

- Tiraste... mi helado...

- ¿Pan? - se escucho la voz de Gohan tras ella.

La pequeña se acerco hacia Gokuh con un gesto tan amenazador que al muchacho no le dio vergüenza ser intimidado por un motor de triciclo.

- ¡Espera Pan! ¿Qué vas a hacer! - era el turno del maestro Gohan para agitar los brazos como loco.

La niña apretó los labios.

- ¿Pequeña? - dijo Gokuh tímidamente, con el estomago encogido esperando un explosión de catastrófica magnitud.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - la niña echo a llorar de repente - ¡MI HELADOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡No llores por favor!

Gohan no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Por la expresión de la cara de su hija esperaba algo mas grave.

Mientras, Gokuh se ponía de pie.

- ¡Maestro Gohan! ¡Que sorpresa! - le dijo, sabiendo que ya para estas alturas lo único que le quedaba era fingir que las casualidades existen -. ¡De verdad que no quise hacerlo! ¡Fue un accidente!

- Ya lo se, tranquilo - Gohan cargo a su sollozante pequeña en brazos -. No te preocupes Pan. Te compro otro helado pero ya deja de llorar.

Y Vegeta, cargando una bolsita de papel con dos hamburguesa en el interior, veía la escena murmurando entre dientes.

- Maldición.

Pan, desde los brazos de su padre, volteo sus llorosos ojos al causante de su desgracia. Y entre lagrimas, creyó reconocerlo. Parpadeo y se tallo los ojos para estar segura.

Gokuh ya no le vio el caso a seguir cubriéndose el cabello y se retiro el pañuelo de la cabeza.

"No, no es el tío Goten" pensó Pan. "Pero se parece mucho..."

- Lo siento pequeña, es que no te había visto...

El muchacho se detuvo de le que fuera que iba a decir al notar la manera en que la niña lo miraba. Ya no lo veía como el monstruo destrozador de helados, si no que parecía intentar reconocerlo de algún lado. Incluso estiro una mano para tocarlo y Gokuh se le acercó.

Pan estaba segura. En alguna fotografía que su abuela guardaba como un tesoro, había visto a ese joven de cabello alborotado.

Al ver a su hija poner expresión de sorpresa, Gohan adivino lo que estaba pensando y lo que iba a decir, y se apresuro a improvisar algo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Señor Ocean! ¡Permítame presentarle a mi hija! - le sonrió exageradamente - ¡Pan! Saluda, el es Ocean, uno de mis alumnos - notó a Vegeta a unos pasos de distancia -. Y el joven de allá es Saiko, va en el mismo grupo.

Gokuh le tendió la mano a la pequeña.

- ¿Pan? Mucho gusto nn. Tu puedes llamarme...

- ... pero no muy a menudo - completo Gohan y después se echo a reír de su pésimo chiste.

Gokuh, Vegeta y Pan: ¿?

Vegeta carraspeo.

- Un placer saludarlos, pero nosotros ya nos íbamos - jalo a Ocean del brazo y le dijo al oído -. Olvídalo, esto ya no va a funcionar.

- Esta bien, nosotros vamos por acá. Diles "adiós", Pan - dijo el profesor, maldiciendo para sus adentros al inventor de la fotografía y a la costumbre de su madre de ponerse nostálgica y enseñar fotos viejas a todo el que se dejara.

- En realidad aun no tenemos que marcharnos - dijo Gokuh.

Vegeta y Gohan: ¡¿QUÉ?!

El patinador volteo a mirar a su amigo con ojos de cachorro.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato mas? Llegamos hasta aquí y aun no nos hemos subido a ningún juego.

El muchacho de cabello en punta se contuvo de pasarse las manos por la cara.

- De acuerdo - dijo, y añadió murmurando entre dientes -. Pero no me mires así.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Después de comerse las hamburguesas y de que Gohan comprara helados para todos, pasaron el resto de la tarde subiéndose a los juegos mecánicos. Gokuh y Pan hicieron muy buenas migas, y pronto el muchacho cargaba a la pequeña sobre sus hombros entre juego y juego.

- ¿Podemos ir para allá? - señalo la pequeña Pan, hacia uno de los puestos de tiro al blanco, desde arriba de su montura.

- ¡Claro que si!

Vegeta iba tras ellos, preguntándose quien se estaba divirtiendo mas. Si la niña porque tenia a alguien que la traía cargando y que compartía sus gustos por los mismo juegos, o su amigo por tener a alguien con quien mostrar todo su carácter "infantil".

Gohan sonreía, feliz de que su "padre" conociera a la nieta a la que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer en otra vida y de que se llevaran tan bien. Ya idearía como explicarle a Pan que no debía comentar con nadie que había visto a un muchacho igualito a su abuelo Gokuh.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El día de los temibles exámenes, antes de que el profesor entrara al aula, Vegeta interrogo a Gokuh con su mejor voz de mando.

- ¿Traes los papeles?

- Si, aquí están - le respondió, sacándolos de su bolsa. Se los dio a Vegeta y espero instrucciones. Aliviado de que ya no tendría que hacerlos otra vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su amigo los había roto en pedacitos frente a sus ojos con algún pretexto. Llámese tipo o tamaño de letra, exceso o falta de información, clase o forma del papel, faltas de ortografía, etc.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esconderlos en algún lugar estratégico donde pudiera leerlos sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

El anteriormente príncipe de los saiyajin tomo las tiras de papel de aproximadamente diez centímetros de longitud y cerca de cuatro centímetros de ancho, llenos con una letra ridículamente pequeña, pero que se podía leer sin necesidad de lupa, todo escrito de manera clara y correcta; y procedió, una vez mas, a romperlas en pedacitos.

Gokuh (con su mejor expresión traumatizada): OO !!!!!!!! Ve-vegeta...

No conforme con romper en pequeñísimos pedazos lo que a Gokuh le había costado tanto trabajo hacer, Vegeta los tiro a la basura.

- Muy bien - dijo, sacudiéndose las manos y miro a Gokuh con enfado, ya que aun no había modificado la expresión de su cara.

- Ve-vegeta...

- ¡Por favor! ¿De verdad creíste que ibas a ingeniártelas para copiar a mitad del examen?

- Pero... pero... entonces ¿por qué...?

- Tranquilo, Ocean. Después de tantas veces repitiendo lo mismo, algo debe de haberse quedado en tu cabezota.

Gokuh abrió la boca una vez mas, para decir algo, pero en ese momento, el profesor entro en el aula, con los exámenes bajo el brazo.

- Suerte - escucho que le decía Vegeta.


	23. Oso panda

CAPITULO 22

OSO PANDA

Dedicado a:

Todos aquellos que han hecho posible que este fic pase de las 100 reviews

Gohan termino de asentar las calificaciones de su grupo en el acta. El año escolar había concluido y el profesor se sintió un poco triste. No volvería a ver a su "padre" hasta después de las vacaciones, y tal vez no le asignaran al grupo de tercero el año siguiente. A pesar de que no lo aprobaba, en ese momento deseo tener también con que hacerle chantaje al director.

Al anotar las ultimas calificaciones de Gokuh y Vegeta, sonrió. El muchacho de cabello alborotado de alguna manera había conseguido una notable mejoría en el último periodo. Y la altísima nota final de Vegeta le daba el mejor promedio del año. Y lo consiguió sin que le costara demasiado trabajo. Ambos niños iban por buen camino.

"A mamá y a Bulma les daría gusto saberlo."

El día de la ceremonia de clausura del ciclo escolar, el director Dulles dio su tradicional discurso de despedida a los alumnos que concluían su secundaria ese año. Desde su lugar con los demás profesores, Gohan pudo ver a Gokuh y a Vegeta pendientes de cada palabra, asegurándose de que el director no omitiera nada de lo que había escrito el chico de cabello en punta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh aspiro profundamente una vez en el parque.

- Y dime ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con nuestras gloriosas vacaciones? - le pregunto a Vegeta, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Anglia no rondara por ahí.

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

- Espero que no propongas quedarnos sentados en el sillón viendo películas todo el verano - le gruño.

- Mmmhm... no se me había ocurrido - el chico de los patines se llevo la mano al mentón -. Pero podría ser una buena idea... todavía no he visto "Carrie" ni la versión original de "El aro".

- ¿Qué hay de tu tío?

- Creo que quería ver "Scream", pero yo no tengo muchas ganas. Tal vez pueda convencerlo de que mejor rentemos "El pozo y el péndulo".

- ¬¬ No me refiero a eso - Vegeta se llevo los dedos a la sien. Por un momento penso que a estas alturas seria fácil decirlo, pero se daba cuenta de que no lo era tanto. Es solo que tenia ganas de que se repitiera el viaje del verano pasado, pero no quería parecer ansioso.

- Se supone que por estos días debería comunicarse - escucho que decía Gokuh -. Y si queremos hacer nuestro 'Acto de desaparición en el verano' sin que tus padres se enteren necesitamos un plan. Mmhm... Tal vez podríamos proponer otro 'Campamento'.

- No lo se. No creo que funcione otra vez. No soy muy bueno para actuar. Y si tu tío llega como el año pasado, podría morirme de risa enfrente de todos y se darían cuenta.

- Tendrás que controlar eso...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Un mensajero llego a casa de la familia Saiko a entregar un sobre con el logotipo de la televisora de la Capital del Sur, propiedad de la familia Ocean. Dentro de el había una carta del señor James Ocean, que decía en términos muy amables que su hijo esperaba poder ver a su amigo Vegeta en el verano, así que si no había inconveniente, les enviaría a uno de sus guardaespaldas por el muchacho, para que pasara las vacaciones con 'Luke'.

Después de revisar sus agendas, los padres de Vegeta se medio acordaron de que habían conocido a James Ocean en alguna fiesta de Navidad, y que los dos muchachos eran amigos, porque habían coincidido en un tren... y algo, a lo mejor habían sido compañeros en la escuela o en el campamento de verano. No consiguieron recordar nada mas... por ahí tenían que ver los brindis durante la fiesta...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba seguro de que quien tocaba era el enviado de James Ocean... y algo dentro de si le dijo que era probable que sintiera unas ganas enormes de reírse de los nervios al verlo, y no le convenía hacerlo frente a sus padres. Los señores Saiko aguardaban tras su hijo.

- Buenas tardes - dijo el fornido sujeto en cuanto le abrieron la puerta -. ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Saiko?

- Si, aquí es - respondió Vegeta. Estuvo por no reconocer al tío de Gokuh, de no ser por su complexión. Tan grande y fornido como se acordaba, y aun mas imponente gracias al impecable traje negro y los lentes oscuros. Su larguisimo cabello negro, que ya le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. A verlo tan serio y metido en el papel que le tocaba representar para sacarlo de vacaciones, se dio cuenta de que, aparte del incidente de las galletas, no tenia mucho en común con el Gran Danés de caricatura al que le debía su apodo. Parecía mas bien un enorme y fiero oso.

Los padres de Vegeta también quedaron muy impresionados, y aun tenían cierta expresión de susto al ver a su hijo ser escoltado por un plantígrado con traje hasta un auto. Cuando el motor arranco, el muchacho sonrío y les hizo adiós con la mano en que llevaba su celular.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

- Bueno niños, no se ustedes pero yo tengo muchas ganas de ir a ver el evento del año... - comento Ron ya en la carretera. Después de recoger a Vegeta, paso a casa de Luna para cambiarse de ropa y llevarse a Gokuh. Ahora ya estaba vestido en cómodas fachas y conducía con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba un CD con música pesada.

"Tenia yo que relacionarme con la familia que vive pendiente de cada cosa extraña." Penso Vegeta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido desde el asiento del copiloto. Desde que vio a Gokuh, le informo que ese asiento era de su propiedad, a lo que el muchacho de cabello alborotado le respondió que le parecía bien, y, cargando una enorme canasta, se instalo en el asiento trasero. Mas tardo en acomodarse cuan largo era, que en convertir el lugar en un paraíso de envolturas de todo tipo de comida chatarra y cómics.

- ¿Y de que se trata? - pregunto Gokuh, mirando con disimulo por la ventana, esperando que Anglia no apareciera en el ultimo minuto.

- Es el torneo de Artes Marciales de este año, no me digan que no lo saben...

- Pues la verdad apenas nos estamos enterando.

- Pero solo ir a ver a tipos enormes dándose de golpes va a ser un poco aburrido ¿o no? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Vamos muchacho, no digas eso. Además la isla donde se organiza el torneo tiene lugares interesantes y siempre hay muchas cosas alrededor del torneo...

- ¡Entonces vamos! Después de todo Vegeta, seria divertido ir a la playa ¡Y eso es una isla! Yo nunca he estado en una isla.

- Esta bien. Yo tampoco conozco ninguna isla.

- Pues en camino. Oye sobrino - añadió mirando por el retrovisor para echar un vistazo a la canasta que le hacia compañía al niño - ¿Y ahora por que trajiste a tus gatos?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Aunque Vegeta consideraba que era tentar demasiado a sus suerte entrar en un bar, no puso ningún pero a la hora de ir, siempre podía pasar algo interesante.

- Un "Desarmador" para mi, y para los niños un refresco - pidió Ron como si fuera el dueño del lugar. El sujeto de la barra los miro de manera sospechosa y procedió a cumplir la orden, esperando que los mencionados niños estuvieran fuera de ahí pronto.

Mientras esperaban el trago de Ron, se desarrollo la siguiente escena: una chica regresaba del sanitario para encontrar a su galán coqueteando descaradamente con otra. La jovencita, con los rizados cabellos rojos cubiertos por una pañoleta y vestida de la manera adecuada para viajar en motocicleta, se injerto en pantera y procedió a vaciarle el trago en la cara a su flamante exnovio. El sujeto reacciono de la sorpresa al escuchar las risas burlonas de varios de los presentes, se levanto enfurecido para insultarla de manera que no puedo escribir aquí y levanto un brazo para abofetearla, cosa que nunca llego a hacer. Una zarpa lo detuvo antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido y volteo para encontrar la enorme figura de Ron.

- Disculpa - hablo el tío de Gokuh con una voz amable que en un sujeto de su tipo resulta peligrosa -. Pero no es correcto que te comportes así con la señorita.

Después lo arrojó con facilidad hacia un lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto a la pelirroja, la cual solo atino a asentir sorprendida.

El reciente exnovio debía de estar muy tomado o ser muy idiota para tratar de conquistar a una desconocida mientras su novia estaba en el baño y aparte creer que podría enfrentarse a Ron aun con la enorme navaja que llevaba para casos como estos.

Se arrojo contra el forastero con la navaja por delante y de nuevo su mano fue detenida, añadiendo esta vez el hecho de que se la apretaron de tal manera que le rompieron varios dedos y tuvo que soltar la navaja. Después, con un movimiento que Vegeta conocía por experiencia propia, fue arrojado del otro lado del local.

Ron se sacudió el polvo con desprecio y regreso a la barra. Con lo que no contaba es que varios de los amigos del tipo estaban presentes en el bar y antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeado.

- ¿Tío Ron?

- ¿Ron?

- Manténganse detrás de mi - los intento tranquilizar -. No pasara nada.

Y todos sus oponentes, al mismo tiempo, se arrojaron sobre ellos y comenzó el desastre. Ron tenia para todos y más. Volaban patadas, puñetazos, vasos, botellas y piezas de mobiliario. Hasta los niños tuvieron que pegarle a alguien y aventar algo desde atrás de la ancha espalda de Scooby. Esto ya parecía esa escena de "El libro de la selva" donde Baloo, Bageera y Mowgli se enfrentaban a una banda de monos, solo que sin música de fondo. Eso hasta que cierto enorme "Baloo" arrojo a uno de los dichos monos contra la rockola. Vegeta escucho los primeros acordes de "Down on the corner" y alcanzo a pensar que nunca había entendido esa canción antes de que lo descontaran de un botellazo. Así, no vio como Gokuh, en su modalidad de "Vengador", le caía encima al responsable. Ni tampoco supo a que hora esto se convertía en otra película y a Chewbacca se le subía lo wokie a la cabeza reclamando el protagonismo que le falto en las tres entregas de la serie, y daba un feroz alarido. Con una gigantesca manaza, tomaba con delicadeza a la Princesa Leia de la cintura, y con la otra, cargaba a un inconsciente Luke Skywalker sobre su hombro y se echaba a correr, con Han Solo tras el, batiéndose en retirada, perseguidos por las tropas del Imperio mas los refuerzos.

Tampoco vio la amabilidad que mostró Ron al acomodar a la chica en el asiento trasero del carro, de tal manera que lo ocupaba todo, apenas dejando espacio para que Boba y Fett se acurrucaran a su lado, porque se había fracturado un tobillo en la pelea y tenia que estar lo mas cómoda posible. Ni se entero de cómo después lo aventó a el a la cajuela a pesar de las protestas de Gokuh, las cuales soluciono con un "pues va el o vas tu", y como al niño de cabello alborotado le dan miedo la oscuridad y el encierro tuvo que ceder, confiando en que no despertaría hasta después de que lo sacaran.

Cuando Vegeta despertó se dio cuenta de tres cosas: uno, tenia un espantoso dolor de cabeza, dos, estaba muy oscuro y encerrado, y tres, estaba acostado sobre una llanta de repuesto y al lado de un gato hidráulico. Su primera reacción fue aterrorizarse. Después, como no hilaba bien las ideas, de alguna manera llego a la conclusión de que había caído en una película de Tarantino y esta era su clásica toma desde el interior de la cajuela, lo cual incluso confirmo minutos después. Cuando la tapa se abrió y algo que identifico como un oso con manchas negras alrededor de los ojos le pregunto si estaba bien, Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo por imaginarse quien demonios escribiría un libreto con una escena donde un panda gigante tiene que abrir una cajuela.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh: ¡HOLAAAAAAAA! ¡Soy Gokuh!

Vegeta: ¡No me digas! ¿Crees que después de 22 capítulos aun nadie va a saber quien diablos eres?

Gokuh: Los personajes de anime se presentan a cada rato. Ya ves, las Sailor Scouts no se cansan de decir sus nombres a cada villano que se les pone enfrente, igual los Caballeros del Zodiaco, y los Gatos Samurai, y...

Vegeta: Pero los personajes de Evangelion no, ni los de X.

Gokuh: ¿Y ya ves como son de deprimentes esas series? Si Shinji Ikari se presentara en cada capitulo no hubiera acabado preguntándose a si mismo quien era.

Vegeta: Olvídalo. Ya después discutiremos eso.

Gokuh: Vegeta... por lo menos saluda.

Vegeta: (Carraspea) Perdón. Hola, muy buenas... buenos... ¿A que hora están leyendo este fanfic?

Gokuh: (nn) Vegeta y yo estamos aquí para agradecer a todos a los lectores que han hecho posible que continuemos con la historia gracias a sus reviews. ¡Ya llegamos a las 100!

Vegeta: Agradecemos a todos los que hayan contribuido con las primeras 50, lo que motivo a Phoenix para seguir escribiendo, esperando poder ver las 100.

Gokuh: (A Vegeta) Es cierto, ¿Y Phoenix?

Phoenix S.: (Sniff) Aquí estoy.

Gokuh: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué esa cara?

Phoenix S.: ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gokuh: ¿Por qué lloras? ¿no te da gusto lo de las 100 revisiones?

Phoenix S.: ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Por eso lloro!

Vegeta: (Negando con la cabeza) No te entiendo. ¿Es por la emoción?

Phoenix S.: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Y me gustaría que todos los que dejaron review estuvieran aquí para tener una gran fiesta. Tráiganlos ¿Si?

Vegeta: (Con una vena saltándole en la rente) No se puede. Unos no viven ni en el mismo continente que tu. Traerlos seria muy complicado. Y si nada mas traemos a los que viven cerca no seria justo.

Gokuh: Pero podemos invitarlos, y que ellos pagaran sus pasajes, hospedaje y etc.

Phoenix S.: Que chistoso, nosotros invitamos y ellos pagan. Ándenle, tráiganlos ¿si? No sean malos.

Vegeta: ¡Que no se puede!

Phoenix S.: (Pone cara de que va a empezar un berrinche, le tiembla el labio inferior y los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas)

Gokuh: ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Vegeta! ¡Piensa en algo antes de que llore!

Vegeta: ¡Espera aquí! ¡Voy y regreso!

Gokuh: (Viendo que Vegeta huye de la escena) ¿A dónde vas? ¡no me dejes morir solo! (A Phoenix) Tu tranquila, no llores.

Vegeta: (Regresa, jalando a Piccolo de la capa) Phoenix... ¿Ya viste quien esta aquí?

Phoenix S.: (Mágicamente, se olvida de su berrinche) ¡PICCOLO!

Piccolo: (Mirando hacia arriba) ¿Esta era la emergencia, Vegeta?

Phoenix S.: ¡Piccolo!

Vegeta: Tu nada mas entretenla un rato.

Piccolo: (Ve a Phoenix con cautela)

Phoenix S.: ¡Piccolo!

Gokuh: (nn) Va un gran saludo con mucho cariño a Elena.

Vegeta: Para mi también fue demasiado imaginarme de hijo de Gohan. Ser su padre, todavía pasa.

Gokuh: ¿Y el beso que le vas a mandar?

Vegeta: ¡¿A GOHAN?!

Piccolo: Oo!

Gokuh: ¡Por su puesto que no! ¡A Elena!

Vegeta: Eso si. Muchos besos.

Phoenix S.: (Aferrando la capa de Piccolo) ¡Piccolo!

Gokuh: Muchos saludos a "El Espíritu de Kokoro-Yana". ¿Cómo esta eso de espíritu?

Phoenix S.: (Se separa un momento de Piccolo, para alivio de este) Kokoro me dice cosas tan bonitas en los reviews que a veces pienso que me esta cotorreando. ¡Ah por cierto! (Phoenix comienza a quitarse su camiseta conmemorativa de los 50 años de los pumas. El resto de los presentes miran a otro lado. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, abajo trae otra que dice "Kokoro es la N. 1")

Piccolo: ¬¬ Que lindo...

Phoenix S.: Gracias... tu también eres adorable.

Vegeta: Saludos a nuestra diablesa Runliney. Lo que mas me gusta de ella es que se ha comprometido a darle una paliza a Phoenix cada que haga un mal capitulo. Y-cuando-intente-emparejar-a-los-que no-debe.

Phoenix S.: Nunca me ha dicho eso.

Vegeta: Pero se sobreentiende (A Gokuh). Toma nota de cómo hace sus acordeones para la próxima vez.

Gokuh: ¿Sabes? También esta esa técnica de hacerlos con letra pequeñita en la computadora, imprimirlos en acetato transparente y pegarlos en la ban...

Phoenix S.: Esto no es un curso para tramposos.

Vegeta: Acabas de decepcionar a la mitad de tus lectores. Ya nadie te va a dejar reviews.

Phoenix S.: TT (Se limpia las lagrimas con el borde de la capa de Piccolo)

Piccolo: ...

Phoenix S.: (Tirando de la capa de Piccolo) También mándale saludos.

Piccolo: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Phoenix S.: Ándale, no seas malo. Ella esta escribiendo una historia muy bonita sobre ti, deberías leerla.

Piccolo: (Hace como que busca arañas en el techo) Si... eso... saludos...

Phoenix S.: (nn)

Gokuh: Saludos a mi nuera Princess Mako... por cierto... tiene razón, ya una vez me entramparon para casarme ¿Va a suceder lo mismo aquí?

Phoenix S.: Sabes que no... por lo menos no por el momento, estas muy joven para casarte y siempre puedo improvisar algo extremo para que no te amueles. Ya sabes el dicho "Primero muerto que perder la vida".

Gokuh: Mmhm... bueno nn. Eso ya me deja mas tranquilo.

Vegeta: Oye Baka, ¿por qué dejas reviews saludando a Piccolo?

Piccolo: OO

Gokuh: Yo no he dejado reviews.

Phoenix S.: Déjame ver... ¡Esto no lo escribió Gokuh!

Vegeta: ¿Entonces?

Phoenix S.: Bueno, si lo escribió Gokuh...

Gokuh: No es cierto.

Phoenix S.: Si lo escribió Gokuh, pero no.

Piccolo: Y me vas a decir que no es para mi, pero si.

Phoenix S.: Exactamente.

Vegeta: Explícate.

Phoenix S.: Bueno... este Gokuh (lo señala), no es el único Gokuh en el mundo.

Vegeta: Compermiso. Voy a dispararme en la cabeza.

Piccolo: Voy contigo.

Phoenix S.: No sean payasos. Vegeta, ven a contestar la review.

Vegeta: De acuerdo (se aclara la garganta). Saludos a Javit, quien según un cuestionario de Internet es este Baka. Ella le deja saludos a Phoenix, quien según varios cuestionarios de Internet es este namek verde.

Gokuh: Eso es extraño, porque a Phoenix le gusta Piccolo ¿no?

Phoenix S.: ¡Siiiiiii!

Mente de Piccolo: Ya me quiero ir.

Gokuh: Pero se supone que ERES Piccolo. ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustas tu?

Piccolo: ...

Vegeta: ...

Phoenix S.: Mmhm... No me lo había planteado así. (nn) Pero creo que siempre sale ese resultado porque tenemos mucho en común.

Piccolo: (Interesado a su pesar) ¿Ah si?

Phoenix S.: (Como se nota quien escribe esto)

Gokuh: Saludos a Lariza y Akire, a quienes les ha gustado mucho el fic. Tanto como para incluirlo en su pagina.

Phoenix S.: (Llevándose el borde la capa de Piccolo a los ojos otra vez) Fue todo un cumplido para mi que lo sugirieran.

Piccolo: Bueno, ¿qué no puedes conseguir un paquete de pañuelos desechables?

Vegeta: Hi Kitkat! Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Gokuh: ¿Y eso?

Vegeta: This is my turn. Ok?

Gokuh: Fine.

Vegeta: Ocean is NOT Cute...

Gokuh: Oye...

Vegeta: (crossing his arms) And don't call me "Baka's good friend".

Gokuh: ¿Por qué no? ¿qué acaso no lo eres? Si hasta me acompañaste a la convencion ¿Eso por que fue?

Vegeta: Well... uh... because... Never mind... Whatever!

Gokuh: (nn) Saludos a Hide, nuestro trazador de graficas oficial.

Vegeta: Mándale una a esta personita (indica a Phoenix), para que aprenda algo.

Phoenix S.: TT ¡Piccolo!

Piccolo: (Con fastidio) ¿Qué?

Vegeta: Saludos a Maytelu...

Gokuh: ... quien también opina que Vegeta es un buen amigo.

Vegeta: ¿De donde sacan semejante idea?

Phoenix S.: (nn) No lo se. ¿tu de donde crees Piccolo?

Piccolo: ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

Vegeta: Saludos a Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortez, Campeona de Resistencia de Lectura de Fanfics. Y con quien comparto sus opinión con respecto a cierto tipo de historias.

Phoenix S.: Yo creo que puede cambiar de opinión.

Vegeta: Por su salud mental, espero que no.

Gokuh: Un gran saludo a Iori-Jestez, quien nos quiere complicar mas la existencia y que metamos muchísimos mas personajes.

Phoenix S.: Pan me caia mejor cuando no era un mini-clon de Chichi...

Piccolo: Cierto.

Vegeta: Saludos a Bulmita.

Gokuh: ¡Aaaahh! ¡que tierno! ¡a mi me sigue pareciendo un nombre muy bonito! ¿Y a ti Vegeta?

Vegeta: (se ruboriza)

Phoenix S.: No se donde podría conseguir "Neko no ongaeshi" (Cat's return). Como siempre, se tiene que recurrir a los especialistas que pueden traer copias por encargo. En el blog tengo una dirección con información acerca de la película y ligas a uno de los sitios oficiales, creo es francés ¡tiene unas imágenes muy lindas y algo de la música!

Gokuh: Boba y Fett regresaron a casa sanos y salvos y ahora nos vamos todos de vacaciones.

Vegeta: Saludos a Akari, gracias por la review.

Phoenix S.: (nn) Me dijo "rlz!" Y su nick del msn es: "Y la siguiente canción va dedicada a G. Ocean - anuncio el locutor -. Con el siguiente mensaje: Ya decídete, maldita sea."

Vegeta: ¿Y por eso estas de insoportable y te sientes el escritor de fanfics que la red esperaba? ¿O que?

Phoenix S.: No tanto, nada mas me siento la ultima cerveza del estadio.

Vegeta: (resopla disgustado)

Phoenix S.: O la ultima coca-cola del desierto... O...

Piccolo: ¿Siempre es así?

Gokuh: Saludos a Chibi-romi, espero que ya hallas encontrado la manera de subir tus historias fácilmente.

Vegeta: Phoenix sigue con su flojera crónica, pero va a hacer el intento de que se entienda mejor para escribir los diálogos.

Phoenix S.: ... O la muchacha chicha de la película gacha... O...

Piccolo: Dejémoslo nada mas en Phoenix Spawn.

Phoenix S.: (A Piccolo) Por ti, seria la Mujer Maravilla.

Vegeta: Ya quisieras.

Gokuh: Saludos a Akirah, de parte mia y de su abuelito.

Vegeta: ¿Abuelito? ¿cuál abuelito?

Gokuh: ¡Pues tu!

Vegeta: ¿Yo? ¿Cómo y a que horas?

Gokuh: Si mira, aquí dice "Akirah la nieta de Vegeta".

Vegeta: Mmhm... interesante... hay que revisar esto de tantos parientes que tenemos.

Phoenix S.: Yo soy mamá de ustedes dos.

Vegeta, Gokuh y Piccolo: Oo!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Saludos también a la Novia del cisne.

Phoenix S.: A quien quiero avisarle que cierto Blue Meanie la va a ir a buscar para aclarar quien es la verdadera novia del cisne.

Gokuh: Que miedo.

Vegeta: ¿Algo mas?

Phoenix S.: Creo que son todos, si se nos olvida alguien, avísennos y Vegeta se disculpara públicamente, hará un streap-tease y...

Vegeta: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡La responsable de las reviews eres tu!

Gokuh: Gracias a todos los lectores de esta serie de disparates. Oye, ¿no vas a aclarar dudas o dar adelantos de lo que viene?

Phoenix S.: Voy a dar la verdadera y única clave secreta de lo que he estado escribiendo. Si unen todos los renglones impares del fic, encontraran otra historia completamente diferente....

Vegeta: ¡NO INVENTES COSAS SOBRE LA MARCHA!

Phoenix S.: Que poco sentido del humor. Bueno. Piccolo aquí presente puede dar fe de lo que voy a decir.

Piccolo: Ya que.

Phoenix S.: Como habrán visto, se acerca el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, en donde estos niños no van a participar, pero si habrá un reencuentro con sus viejos conocidos.

Piccolo: ¿Y?

Phoenix S.: Algo que yo pensé que me iban a preguntar es si alguien mas había reencarnado. Solo una persona tenia la teoría de que seria Freezer en Hermione.

Vegeta: Con lo que nos quitaron el sueño.

Phoenix S.: Pero no es así. Hay otra persona reencarnada en esta historia, pero no es Freezer, ni Cell, así que por ese lado pueden estar tranquilos.

Gokuh: También por otra parte...

Phoenix S.: ... a pesar de lo lindos que se ven juntos y la bonita pareja que hacen, Gokuh y Vegeta no tendrán ningún lío sentimental entre ellos.

Vegeta: Retira lo primero que dijiste.

Phoenix S.: Como quieras... ¬¬ A pesar de las tremendas ganas que tengo de escribir una escena donde Gokuh y Vegeta se...

Vegeta: ¡BASTA!

Phoenix S.: ¡De acuerdo! No habrá yaoi en este fic.

Piccolo: ¿Algo mas?

Phoenix S.: Gracias a todos aquellos que han conseguido que este fic pase de las 100 reviews. ¡Me siento muy feliz! Escribir esta historia me ha permitido establecer contacto con personas sensacionales, con quienes comparto mi gusto por los comics, las películas, y sobre todo el anime, especialmente Dragon Ball Z, y mas concretamente, mis tres amores del Universo del Dragón: Gokuh, Piccolo y Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿No debería ser al revés el orden?

Phoenix S.: Lo dije en orden alfabético.

Vegeta: Esa es solo una excusa.

Phoenix S.: Entonces: Piccolo, Gokuh y Vegeta.

Vegeta: No entiendo que le ves. Es verde y con antenas.

Piccolo: ¿Y a ti que?

Phoenix S.: Mmhm (examina a Piccolo). Yo creo que es sexy.

Los tres: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phoenix S.: Es mas, lo voy a incluir en la lista de "Los 69 personajes mas sexys del anime", en uno de los diez primeros lugares... no, mejor en uno de lo cinco primeros lugares... o tal vez en uno de los tres...

Vegeta: Si te dejan.

Phoenix S.: No oigo que nadie se queje nn.

Gokuh: Mejor aquí lo dejamos por el momento. ¡Gracias a todos, nos vemos luego!

Vegeta: Hasta pronto, seguimos leyéndonos.

Piccolo: Adiós.

Phoenix S.: ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	24. Aferrandose a lo que se puede

Elena: Cada día me sorprende mas como se las ingenia la gente para no estudiar. Siempre se inventan mas cosas (me han contado, no vayas a pensar que lo hago yo nn). El otro reencarnado... No se si a este personaje lo pondría entre los malos o los buenos, porque siento una cierta "solidaridad" con el. Pero no es Zarbon ni el abuelo Son Gohan, quien debe seguir muy contento vigilando su olla gigante de tallarines. Ya casi llegan al torneo, veamos que hacen los niños (TODOS los niños. Van a ser muchos)

¡Ah! Y el ultimo capitulo de "Los 69 Vol. 2" si es un anuncio. Ya tengo el Vol. 3 en la sección de Harry Potter.

Princess Mako: Si tengo contemplado continuar el ensayo, pero lo he dejado un poco de lado, porque el capitulo que tenia para seguir a final de cuentas no quedó como debería. Estoy arreglando eso. Ese capitulo del helado me gusta mucho, porque como ya dije, Pan era mas simpática cuando no se ponía a imitar a su abuelita. ¡Y Gokuh como abuelito es tan tierno!

Kokoro Yana: ¡Fiu! Que bien que vuelves a ser Kokoro-yana nada mas. Necesito una de esas pancartas que dicen "Piccolo y Phoenix" para mi habitación. Nada mas que mi mamá se va a infartar en cuanto la vea. No le agrada mucho la idea de que me guste un extraterrestre verde... no entiendo por que. No me hables de usted, que me da vergüenza nn (Phoenix mordiendo su rebozo). ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh! ¡Fuerte competidora para quedarse con Gokuh-chan o Vegeta! ¡Hagan sus apuestas señoras y señores!

Buffy: Me encanta eso de meter kilos de referencias cinematográficas en este fanfic sin que nadie me diga nada, pero es mejor cuando las pongo mas evidentes y les gustan nn. Chan-chan-chanchaaaan ¿Ron va a participar en el Torneo? Quien sabe.

Runliney: ¿De casualidad no tienes anotado por ahí a Ikki de Fenix? Digo, tu y yo coincidimos en los primeros lugares de nuestra lista nn. ¿Cómo crees que Piccolo te va a pegar? Con lo bueno que es tu fic... Ya que estamos en eso ¿Vas a actualizar pronto?

OutDrigger: Gracias por la review. Aquí sigo adelante tan pronto como me es posible, voy a procurar apurarme.

Bulmita: El oso panda es: un Ron tamaño oso mas dos ojos hinchados nn. El plan original que tenia hace mucho era escribir libros y conquistar el mundo... pero me dicen que tengo que elegir entre esas dos cosas porque no me va a dar tiempo, es una decisión difícil. Va desde México un saludo cruzando el charco.

Conejo: Eres un pulguiento conejito tierno. ¿Eso se quita con algo? Saludos, bolita de algodón con dientes. Ya quítate tu disfraz de chicharo.

Akari: ¡Cuánto "rlz"! ¡Me encanta eso! Ya intente convencer a Vegeta lo del streap-tease y todo eso pero no se deja TT. ¿Meow? ¡Qué lindo! ¡Próximamente! ¡Mas saludos de parte de los niños! ¡Mas intentos de hacer que Vegeta haga Streap Tease! Pero depende de ustedes.

Novia del cisne: La que me tiene en ascuas eres tu. ¡Exijo que te pongas en contacto conmigo lo mas pronto posible! ¿Es algo de Hikaru? ¿Yaoi?... yaoi... ¿qué es eso? ¡Ah! Ya se que te caíste al piso... nn. ¿En que habíamos quedado? ¡No se me ocurre nada al respecto! ¿Me vas a ayudar? ¿Y también a localizar los lavabos? (No puedo creer que después de tantos años aun nos haga gracia ¡Je je!)

Akire Rosales: Si, soy muuuuuy floja y descuidada. Y también pienso que Piccolo es sexy nn (Whoo-hoo!!!). OO ¿Rifle? (Gulps) ¡Cuidado! Doble OO, ¿Qué es el Chibi Couple? Intente entrar en su sitio de Internet y no pude TT ¡Si quiero saber que es! TT

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

CAPITULO 23

CADA QUIEN SE AFERRA A LO QUE PUEDE

DEDICADO A:

LOS PUMAS

Días después de la pelea, en cuanto a Ron se le deshincharon los ojos y pudo conducir, el trío galáctico reanudó la marcha. Vegeta ya estaba pensando que no había sido tan buena idea apropiarse del asiento del copiloto. Por el retrovisor, echó una mirada de envidia a Gokuh, quien seguía atiborrándose de refresco y comida chatarra, dejando las envolturas por ahí. Desviando un poco los ojos, se encontró con la gran sonrisa de la pelirroja del bar. La estuvieron soportando durante su estancia en la ciudad, porque se sentía culpable de haberlos metido en una pelea. Al muchacho de la computadora le dio una vuelta el estomago nada mas de acordarse de esos días.

Hotcakes. Hotcakes mañana, tarde y noche. Eso era lo único que la chica sabia cocinar, y Ron hablaba por todos al decir que les encantaban. No era cierto. Al principio si, pero descubrieron que al cabo de un tiempo, son perjudiciales para la salud. La noche que Vegeta despertó bañado en sudor y teniendo alucinaciones sobre jarabe de maple, decidieron cortar por lo sano. Ron se despidió de ella con mucho cariño, prometiéndole que regresaría con tan pronto como le fuera posible, que jamas había conocido a alguien tan especial. En resumen, lo mismo que le decía a cada chica bonita que se le cruzaba por el camino.

Gokuh le tomo una fotografía a la pelirroja, Ron la pegó al lado del espejo retrovisor, y ahora Vegeta la miraba, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a comer Hotcakes sin acordarse de la gigantesca "Jarra de Jarabe de Maple del Mal" que lo estuvo persiguiendo en sus pesadillas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La ultima parada antes de llegar al Torneo era el muelle. Necesitaban transporte para llegar a la isla y entre las cápsulas de Gokuh no había ningún barco ni avión.

- ¡Que grandes! - se admiro Gokuh mirando con asombro los enormes barcos esperando para salir.

- No me importa el tamaño del que sean, siempre y cuando nos lleven a la isla.

- ¿Y con que vamos a pagar el boleto? - pregunto Vegeta.

- La palabra "polizontes" llega a mi mente - le dijo Ron.

Vegeta ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo. Solo era cuestión de encontrar un barco que los llevara y una manera de subir sin pagar.

En eso estaban, cuando de repente, Vegeta sintió algo así como unas tenazas de acero que lo sujetaban por la espalda.

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!! - exclamo.

- ¡Vegeta! - escucho una voz a su espalda.

- ¡Hermana! ¡Lo vas a asfixiar! - se escucho una segunda voz muy parecida.

Gokuh y Ron: ¿¿??

- ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento!

Vegeta sintió un gran alivio de poder respirar de nuevo y volteo para encarar a las gemelas Phoebe y Sofy.

Gemelas: ¡Hola!

Como siempre, se distinguían por la ropa puesta. Phoebe llevaba puesto un conjunto verde limón, de una microminifalda y sandalias a juego, con unas gafas para sol en forma de estrella sobre su cabello rubio y rizado, teñido por unos mechones naranjas. Lo mas extraño de todo era que no se veía mal. Sofy llevaba una especie de traje de baño, que después se enterarían que en realidad se trataba de un trozo de cortina con algunos moños hechos a mano, colocados en sitios estratégicos.

Ron y Gokuh: ¡Hola!

Vegeta: ŠHola...

- ¡Pero Vegeta! ¿No me digas que te moleste? - le dijo Phoebe con su cara mas inocente.

- ®.. No... Solo me tomaste de sorpresa...

- Tío Ron... ¿qué están haciendo por aquí? - pregunto Sofy.

- Pues veras... conocemos mundo... nos la pasamos a todo dar... vamos de camino al Torneo de las Artes Mar...

Mientras Ron explicaba, cada niña tomo a Vegeta de un brazo y comenzaron a arrastrarlo de camino a un yate.

- Tenemos que presentarte con papá... y a mamá también le dará mucho gusto verte de nuevo...

Vegeta: OO

Preocupada por la salud de su marido, Merle se las ingenio para arrastrarlo al medico, quien le pronosticó que de seguir con su ritmo de trabajo explotaría; y no se trataba de ninguna broma, de verdad iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Por fin, convencido gracias a la intervención de una autoridad, el Sr. Jordan cargó con toda su familia en un yate, llamado "Merle" en honor de su esposa. Es una demostración de que los adultos se ponen muy tensos cuando están descansando. Con anticipación trazó el recorrido, y había que llegar puntuales a todos los puertos contemplados sin importar que. Cualquier retraso, por mínimo que sea, es suficiente para provocarle un infarto, cosa que el medico no tenia contemplado cuando le recomendó unas vacaciones. Ha tenido muchos problemas con sus "adoradas hijas". Ya que no era tan fácil subirlas al barco. Había que hacerlo llevándolas casi a rastras, entre protestas y cargando una enorme cantidad de equipaje (especialmente la maleta de Phoebe).

Cuando Vegeta conoció a uno de sus probables suegr... digo... al padre de las gemelas, lo encontró limpiando obsesivamente una ventanilla de su sacrosanto yate, tarea delicada que no se le ocurriría pedirle a nadie mas.

- ¡Papi adorado! - exclamo Phoebe - ¡Mira a quien nos encontramos!

- ¡Hola cuñadito! - lo saludo Ron.

Jordan se quedo paralizado con el trapo en el aire.

- Ron... y la pequeña ardilla - esto ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a Gokuh.

- Papi adorado... no le digas así a la bella durmiente....

Gokuh: uuUUUUU

Vegeta le susurro disimuladamente a Gokuh.

- ¿Pues cuantos apodos tienes?

En ese momento llegó tía Merle con una bandeja con cuatro vasos de refresco.

- ¡Merle! - saludo Ron.

- ¡Scooby!

- ¡Tía Merle!

- ¡Scrapy!

Vegeta (a mi): ¿Pues de que se trata esto? ¿Se te seco el cerebro para escribir los diálogos?

- Ron, que agradable coincidencia, hermanito. ¿Para donde estas arrastrando a estos pobres niños?

- Yo no arrastro a nadie. Vamos de camino al Torneo de artes Marciales.

- ¿En que?

- Pues... Eso es lo que estabamos decidiendo....

Inmediatamente dos gemelas voltearon a ver a su papi adorado.

- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿podemos llevarlos? - preguntaron a coro.

Jordan comenzó a sudar frío.

- El... itinerario...

- En realidad no queremos ser ninguna molestia, tío Jordan... ya encontraremos como llegar ¿Verdad? ¿Vegeta? ¿Tío Ron?

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamo Vegeta, pendiente de esas dos bestias feroces que parecían listas para saltarle encima.

- No queremos que faltes a tu itinerario, cuñadito.

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia, hermano. A Jordan no le importa una pequeña desviación - aclaro Merle, aunque sabia perfectamente que eso representaría casi un viaje al hospital para su marido.

- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿podemos llevarlos? - preguntaron a coro las gemelas (de nuevo).

Jordan: ¿Cuál es brazo que te duele cuando te da un ataque cardiaco?

- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿podemos llevarlos? - preguntaron a coro las gemelas (por tercera vez).

- Ellos dicen que no es necesario...

- Pero yo digo que SI. No podemos dejar a mi hermano menor, a mi pequeño sobrinito y a su amigo irse así nada mas ¿qué tal si les pasa algo?

- No nos pasara nada Merle... confía en mi... yo se cuidar niños...

- No. Tu no sabes cuidar niños. Te comportas como un niño, que es distinto.

- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿podemos llevarlos? - preguntaron a coro las gemelas (yo ya las hubiera golpeado).

Jordan: ...

- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿podemos ...?

- ¡ESTA BIEN!

- ¡GRACIAS PAPI! ¡POR ESO TE QUEREMOS MUCHO! (nn) (nn)

- Esperen aquí, voy por mas refresco. Después les mostrare su camarote...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta aprendió en esa ocasión algo que pudo haber deducido solo: en un yate no hay muchos lugares para esconderse.

La situación le recordaba una en la que se encontraba cierto comedor compulsivo de frituras, con una chica de cabello verde con naranja. Solo que en lugar del baka se encontraba él, y en lugar de una niña fastidiosa había DOS.

Como todavía tenían tiempo, el yate se desplazaba despacio, disfrutando del panorama. Además, Jordan ya se había resignado a ignorar el itinerario y se la pasaba encerrado en su camarote, planeando obsesivamente el viaje del año entrante.

Vegeta estaba desesperado porque el trayecto acabara. Ya se encontraba medio paranoico. Al despertar y salir del camarote lo primero que escuchaba era un "Buenos días, Vegeta" a coro. En la mesa siempre tenia una gemela a cada lado y ambas lo atosigaban de comida. Lo buscaban todo el día con el pretexto de ofrecerle un refresco o algo para el mareo. Y lo que mas le molestaba, era que cuando no estaban hablando con el, hablaban de el a sus espaldas, entre risitas bastante irritantes, seguramente planeando como repartírselo.

- ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?

Vegeta había terminado por refugiarse en el camarote de Gokuh, espiando por las ventanas a ver si no estaba alguna de las gemelas afuera.

Al muchacho de cabello alborotado, la travesía en barco no consiguió marearlo. Seguía comiendo como de costumbre. En ese momento mantenía la vista baja. Ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a Vegeta. Sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, sentía poco a poco como esa emoción conocida como "remordimiento", le llegaba hasta el estomago. Después de todo lo que su madre le había dicho sobre la nutrición y las cualidades de las verduras frescas; no era posible que se la hubiera pasado comiendo chatarra y tomando refresco desde que comenzó el viaje.

- Eres la ultima de ustedes que entra en mi cuerpecito - le dijo, con acento solemne, a la bolsa de frituras que sostenía en sus manos -. Ahora muere.

Gokuh abrió la bolsa y se zampo el contenido.

- ¿Puedes por lo menos fingir que me escuchas? - le gruño Vegeta -. Y deja de hacer el ridículo - el joven de cabello en punta miro con el ceño fruncido el reguero de envolturas de comida chatarra y latas de aluminio en el piso de la habitación -. ¿A cuantas de estas cosas les has dicho lo mismo?

- No se - Gokuh lo miro -. Pero voy a seguir diciéndolo hasta que funcione -, dijo, tomando una lata de refresco de cola. La sostuvo con ambas manos y la miro fijamente -. Eres la ultima de ustedes que entra en mi cuerpecito. Ahora muere.

Vegeta miro hacia otro lado y contó hasta diez. Boba y Fett, los gatos a prueba de mareo, jugaban con las latas y se comían alguna fritura que Gokuh hubiera pasado por alto en su afán de borrar la comida chatarra de su vista.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Días antes de desembarcar, Vegeta se sintió por fin agobiado por el calor. Trató de ignorarlo desde que subió al yate, pero era incomodo, y ya había tenido suficiente. El pobre tuvo la desgracia de hacer lo que cualquier muchacho haría. Aprovechando que en ese momento tenia un receso, porque las gemelas no se veían por ninguna parte y el resto de la familia dormía la siesta, se quito la camiseta y la dejo por ahí. Decidió buscar un refresco a la cocina, porque Gokuh por fin consiguió su objetivo y se terminó los que llevaba. El chico llegó lo mas silenciosamente que pudo a la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con Phoebe, quien estaba muy cerca, sentada en una del tantas sillas dispuestas sobre la cubierta, "embelleciéndose". Con la cara cubierta por una mascarilla verde, su cabello recogido debajo de una toalla, su cuerpo cubierto por una bata, en una mano un barniz para uñas azul eléctrico y en la otra la brochita con la que se pintaba las uñas de los pies. La chica lo vio. Aunque Vegeta no estaba como en su otra vida, cuando era príncipe de los saiyajin, tan... tan... tan... (¿cómo demonios se puede describir a este hombre sin utilizar un piropo demasiado fuerte?) tan... ejem... pues... el muchacho se defendía y tenia lo suyo.

Phoebe se quedo unos instantes eternos petrificada, entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza. Con la brochita suspendida en el aire. Ninguno de los dos supo que decir. Hasta que Vegeta por fin habló.

- Phoebe... - comenzó muy serio -, estas tirando el barniz...

- ¿Eeh?

Por estar tan distraída, la mano con la que sostenía el barniz había quedado sin control, regando el contenido del frasquito sobre la impecable cubierta del yate de su padre. Los dos jóvenes vieron extenderse lentamente un charco azul.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! - Phoebe regresó de pronto a la realidad - ¡PAPÁ VA A MATARME!

Con el primer pañuelo que vio, intento quitar la mancha frenéticamente. No funciono, solo la hizo mas grande. Busco entre su enorme bolsa de cosméticos hasta encontrar el quitaesmalte.

- Phoebe... no creo que sea una buena idea.

Pero ya era muy tarde. La chica vació el contenido del frasco sobre la mancha y la frotó con el pañuelo. Como esperaba, consiguió quitar el color azul. Desafortunadamente, también se llevo gran parte de la pintura original del piso.

Phoebe: Ups.

Parece que las cuando las cosas van mal para ellos, van mal en serio. A Jordan también le dio sed en esos momentos, y eligió ese preciso instante para salir del camarote donde se la pasaba encerrado, encontrando a Vegeta petrificado sin saber para donde huir, cerca de donde su hija (a cuatro patas y cubierta solo por una bata) se afanaba quitando la pintura del yate con un trapo.

Phoebe sintió los ojos como carbones encendidos de su padre fijos en ella. O había olvidado como era su padre cuando se enojaba, o un demonio se había posesionado del cuerpo de ese hombre.

- ¿Papi? - pregunto tímidamente.

Jordan no dijo una sola palabra. Dio la media vuelta y entro a zancadas al camarote de las gemelas.

- ¿Papá? - pregunto Sofy cuando lo vio entrar - ¿Qué sucede?

Su padre la ignoro y abrió el closet de sus hijas. Buscando quien sabe que. Sofy salió en silencio, fue directo a buscar a su tío Ron y a Gokuh.

Jordan salió de el camarote de las niñas, cargando una pesada maleta, llena a reventar.

- ¿Cuñado? - le pregunto Ron - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Phoebe dio un chillido.

- ¡Mi maleta! ¡Papá! ¿qué piensas hacer?

Nadie podía creer cuando Jordan tomo impulso y arrojo la maleta al mar con todas sus fuerzas y rabia (hasta ahora) reprimida.

- ¡No! - grito Phoebe, al ver como la maleta se abría y su contenido se desparramaba sobre la superficie del agua, reconociendo sus vestidos, accesorios y zapatos.

La pobre niña se dejo caer de rodillas al lado del barandal de la cubierta llorando sin parar.

Las estadísticas indican que el 75 por ciento de los hombres se convierten en cavernícolas ante el llanto de una mujer (el otro 25 por ciento opina que son unas histéricas). Por imposible que parezca, a Vegeta, para su desgracia, en esta vida le toco contarse entre las tres cuartas partes de seres del sexo masculino, que no saben que hacer cuando ven a una mujer llorando, y optan por hacer algo estúpido. No se dio muy bien cuenta de cuando ya estaba equilibrado en el barandal ni como salto al agua para recuperar las prendas perdidas.

- ¡VEGETA! - gritó Gokuh, al ver a su amigo en la inmensidad del mar - ¡Pero si apenas y sabes nadar!

De ningún modo podía dejarlo morir solo y menos por culpa de una maleta de ropa extraña. Salto tras el, seguido por su tío Ron. Entre todos lograron rescatar unas faldas, una blusa, un collar de cuentas de plástico y un zapato.

Este episodio sirvió para dos cosas: Phoebe le quedo eternamente agradecida a pesar de lo poco que lograron rescatar, enamorada mas que nunca ante la valiente acción de su "héroe". Y Sofy perdió por completo el interés en el, considerando que alguien que estuviera tan loco como para saltar al mar abierto por unos trapos tan estrafalarios, se llevaría mejor con su hermana que con ella.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste.

- No me lo recuerdes.

Ya era de noche. Los tíos y las primas de Gokuh ya se habían retirado a dormir. El cielo estaba despejado, se podían ver las estrellas dando la impresión de que se encontraban tan cerca que para agarrarlas, bastaba con estirar la mano.

- Esto nunca me había sucedido - murmuro Vegeta, recargándose aun mas en la barandilla del barco. A su lado, sentado equilibrándose en el borde, Gokuh balanceo los pies adelante y atrás.

- ¿Nunca te habías tirado al mar de cabeza? Por supuesto que no.

- Deja eso - negó Vegeta -. No me había sentido así al ver a alguien llorar... es mas, creo que nunca había visto a nadie llorar de esa manera. Fue extraño.

- Estas creciendo, ya te acostumbraras.

El muchacho de cabello en punta frunció el ceño.

- Oye Vegeta - dijo Gokuh tras un largo silencio -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer después?

- ¿Después de que?

- De este viaje. Digo... el año que viene, cuando salgamos de vacaciones de nuevo... ¿volveremos a viajar igual?

- Supongo que si - reflexiono el mayor de los dos -. No veo por que no. Nos la hemos pasado muy bien.

Gokuh alzo la vista, para mirar el cielo.

- ¿Tratas de ver el futuro en las estrellas? Tu crees en eso ¿verdad? - Vegeta sonrió con burla.

- Mmhm, puede ser - le respondió el muchacho de cabello alborotado -. Veo... veo... ¡Ahí! - señaló un punto en el cielo -. El año próximo vamos a viajar tu y yo solos... porque... tío Ron por fin encontrara un lugar para quedarse.

- Déjame adivinar... ira a una fiesta de época, donde va a emborracharse hasta olvidar como se llama, y despertara casado con una chica adorable que lo va a soportar por el resto de su vida y lo pondrá a trabajar.

- Exacto. Y ya no vamos a preocuparnos por Anglia, porque su mamá se la llevara muy lejos y no la volveremos a ver.

- Eso me gusta - Vegeta sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa mas sincera, divirtiéndose mucho con este juego -. Y nunca se va a quitar del todo la pintura naranja. ¿Qué hay del maestro Gohan?

- No lo se, dímelo tu.

- Pues... por fin vamos a descubrir lo que oculta. No lo sabemos aun, para que sea mas interesante. Y usaremos esa información en nuestro provecho, de manera que se arrepentirá de haberse metido a maestro, y va a ser el único trabajo que tendrá en la vida.

- Pero al final, harás las paces con el.

- ¿Seguro que estas leyendo bien?

- ... Tu y yo viajaremos mucho, llegaremos hasta donde nunca nos imaginábamos. Tendremos muchas cosas que contar al regresar a casa.

- A mis padres no, quizá nunca se enteren.

- O quizá si. Y te dirán que se sienten muy orgullosos de ti, que nunca se imaginaron que llegarías tan lejos...

- Y entonces yo les diré que estudiar lo que ellos quieren que estudie no es tan buena idea.

Gokuh volteo a mirarlo.

- ¿Y eso por que?

- He estado pensando... Es solo que ya no me atrae tanto. Siento como... como si no lo hubiera decidido yo... si no que solo estoy haciendo lo que esperan de mi.

- ¿Entonces no vas a seguir adelante con eso?

- Tengo que pensarlo bien. Ya veremos. Sigue buscando. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Yo voy a... fundar un... grupo de rock.

Vegeta ahogo una risa.

- ¡En serio! Ahí esta muy claro. Me dedicare a la música, a pintar, voy a hacer películas...

- ¿Tu solo?

- Van a ser pocas películas, pero muy buenas. Y ya sabes que las pinturas las hago por las noches cuando no puedo dormir. En cuanto a la música, va a ser lo principal. Muchos conciertos, discos, presentaciones... Tu me vas a ayudar. Vas a ser nuestro representante.

- Voy a dejar que me supliquen "Por favor, deje que su grupo se presente en este programa, o en este escenario, o que firme autógrafos". Y a todos les voy a decir que no, hasta que se cumplan cada una de mis condiciones, no van a tener mas remedio que aceptar, porque va a ser el mejor grupo de la historia. Y de vez en cuando, vas a tocar el violín nada mas porque si.

- Oye...

- ¿No lo ves? Lo dice ahí.

- Lo que dice ahí - replicó Gokuh -, es algo muy diferente - volvió a mirar a Vegeta, quien le correspondió -. Ahí dice, que siempre vamos a ser amigos pase lo que pase.

El ex príncipe de los Saiyajin se quedó sin saber que decir por un momento. Ambos continuaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio, hasta que Vegeta se aclaro la garganta y dirigió su vista al mar.

- ¿Por qué eres así?

- ¿Así como? - Gokuh ladeo la cabeza y parpadeó, claramente desconcertado.

- Confías demasiado en todo... en todos... siempre has sido así... es... es... pues... Aterrador... no se me ocurre otra palabra ¡Tienes tanta confianza en mi que es aterrador! ¡Yo nunca te he dado ningún motivo para que pienses que siempre vamos a estar juntos!

Gokuh bajo de la barandilla y le ofreció la mano a Vegeta.

- Entonces vamos a hacerlo oficial, para que no quede ninguna duda, tuya o mía - dijo con solemnidad, y el muchacho de cabello en punta volteo a mirarlo, interrogante-. Vamos a prometer, aquí y ahora, que vamos a ser amigos pase lo que pase y que siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Vegeta contempló la mano que le tendía, y después alzo sus ojos para mirarlo. El muchacho de cabello alborotado tenia cierta sonrisa tierna y esperanzada.

- ¿Prometido? - preguntó Gokuh.

Silencio.

Un apretón de manos.

- Prometido.


	25. ¡Comienza el Torneo de las Artes Marcial...

CAPITULO 24

COMIENZA EL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES

Dedicado a:

Todos ustedes ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ron parecía niño pequeño al llegar a la isla donde se celebraba el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. (Aquí una breve escena de un tipo grande y fornido con cabello negro, largo y alborotado haciéndose chiquito y brincando de un lado a otro entre los puestos de comida y recuerdos).

Vegeta y Gokuh: ...

Ron: nn

- Y... entonces ¿qué se hace primero? - pregunto Gokuh cargando dos canastas para llevar comida.

- Pues hay que asegurarse de conseguir buenos lugares y algo de comer.

- Por mi no hay inconveniente en eso de "algo de comer" - comentó Vegeta, llamando la atención sobre la canasta vacía que le toco cargar -. Pero... ¿No vas a participar? Yo creí que era eso por lo que estabas tan entusiasmado - lógicamente que se imagino que un tipo tan fuerte como el estaría interesado en participar en un torneo.

- Pueeees... la verdad no, solo quiero ver el espectáculo...

Poco les falto a los niños para caerse.

Mas tarde, hablando con un revendedor:

- ¿Y cuanto por los tres boletos?

- Ya te lo dije, no puedo hacerte ningún descuento - el sujeto en cuestión mostraba las preciadas entradas al Torneo.

Ron volteo a mirar a Gokuh y Vegeta.

- Niños. Si nos disculpan unos minutos - el fornido sujeto, fue llevando poco a poco al revendedor al interior de un callejón. Los muchachos se quedaron afuera, esperando.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer tu tío el Panda? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Va a intentar convencerlo por las buenas de que es mucho lo que esta pidiendo por los boletos. Mi tío es muy bueno regateando.

- ¿Y por que no nos dejo acompañarlo?

- Eeehh... Tal vez no quiere que le robemos sus técnicas de regateo.

- ¿Se va a tardar mucho?

- Tu calcula cinco minutos.

Cuatro minutos ytreinta y sietesegundos después.

- Listo niños. En marcha.

Gokuh siguió a su tío. Vegeta esperó, extrañado, a que el revendedor saliera del callejón.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamonos!

El muchacho de cabello en punta echo a andar, mirando atrás de vez en cuando, para ver a que hora salía el tipo. Por fin, antes de que dieran vuelta en un esquina, lo vio asomarse cautelosamente, y mirar a su alrededor antes de salir tambaleándose.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Los asientos estaban en medio de las gradas. Tenían una preciosa vista de la plataforma y un montón de bocadillos en la mano y en las tres canastas que se habían dedicado a llenar de camino. Lo que ninguno de los tres pobres indefensos sabia era que, exactamente del otro lado del estadio, estaban sentadas Bulma y Chichi.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

- Esto me parece muy emocionante ¿A ti no Chichi?

- Claro que si Bulma. Con lo que obtengan Gohan y Goten del premio de primer y segundo lugar podremos hacer una gran cantidad de cosas $$

- No estés tan segura de que tus hijos ganaran el primer y segundo lugar. Trunks ha entrenado mucho en la cámara de gravedad - Bulma tomó un trago de su refresco de naranja -. Aun no puedo creer que Gohan haya aceptado volver a combatir.

- Dijo que por alguna razón, tenia muchas ganas de recordar viejos tiempos...

En los vestidores, Videl les deseaba mucha suerte a Gohan y a Pan.

- No te preocupes, Videl. Ya quedo todo arreglado con tu padre - le decía Gohan, vestido con su viejo traje del Gran Sayaman -, cualquiera de nosotros que llegue a la final, lo dejara ganar. (N. de P. S.: Que bueno que su mamá no lo sabe.)

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, si no que alguien pueda lastimar a Pan. ¿Estas segura de que quieres participar?

La pequeña Pan, dijo con todo su entusiasmo.

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

"Supongo que lo lleva en la sangre" pensó su padre.

Para informes, de los guerreros Z iban a participar Krillin y su esposa #18, Piccolo (con el seudónimo que utilizo la primera vez que participo en un torneo), Gohan, Goten, Pan y Trunks.

Además estaban por ahí, un par de luchadores que no tiene caso mencionar, otros dos calvos muy parecidos entre si con aspecto de lo mas siniestro, un hombrecito de piel morada con zarcillos en las orejas, acompañado de alguien vestido muy parecido a el, pero mas alto y su piel tenia un color distinto. Y, finalmente, el horrible... perdón... camp... camp... campeón del mundo... mr. satan. (Así en minúsculas, suficiente tengo con haberlo escrito otra vez)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

- Muy bien - dijo Gokuh -. Tengo la cámara lista para tomar muchísimas fotografías.

- Y lo mas importante... tenemos tres canastas llenas de comida - completó Vegeta.

- ¿Cuánto mas van a tardar para comenzar? - se preguntaba Ron, impaciente.

- Ojala y no mucho. Mientras mas pronto comiencen mas pronto terminaran y podremos irnos.

- No seas aguado Vegeta. Solo intenta pasártelo bien...

- Ver a un montón de tipos golpeándose entre si no es precisamente mi idea de "pasármelo bien"...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Respetable Publico! - comenzó el anunciador, el mismo valiente de todos los Torneos de Artes Marciales - ¡Bienvenidos a la mas reciente edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

El publico rugió emocionado. Vegeta no, porque estaba comiendo.

- Los participantes que pasaron las preeliminares están listos para comenzar. Entre ellos el Gran Campeón ¡Mister Satán!

Mas escándalo del publico y los fans del viejo Satán. (¡Tuve que escribirlo con mayúsculas!)

Gokuh: nn ¿Y quien es ese tal Mister Satán?

- Quien sabe. Según dicen que una vez salvó al mundo - le respondió su tío Ron.

- ¡Y damos paso al primer combate! Entre el participante Krillin y el participante...

Como sea que se llamara el otro, era un tipo enorme, velludo, bigoton y con una especie de gorra de policía.

- Desde aquí se ve muy extraño - comento Ron - ¡Que bueno que no participe!

- ¡Miau! - le contesto alguien, aparentemente de acuerdo con el.

Vegeta y Ron: 

- ¿De verdad pensaron que los dejaría? Boba y Fett se aburrirían en el auto...

- Solo a ti se te ocurre, Ocean...

Los gatos estaban cómodamente instalados en una de las canastas de almuerzo. Se asomaron para también gozar del espectáculo.

- ¡¿Entonces no es cierto que había bastante comida?!

Gokuh: Ups.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamo Ron - ¡El tipo pequeño le dio una paliza al otro gigante!

Efectivamente, Krillin ya había despachado a su oponente y regresaba a los vestidores, tan fresco como una lechuga.

- ¡Vaya! - Gokuh realmente estaba muy sorprendido -. Pero apuesto a que tu podrías ganarle al enano, tío Ron.

Ron evaluó a Krillin mientras caminaba.

- La verdad, si - respondió, calculando que le bastaba un buen empujón para enviarlo a través de una pared.

- ¿Tu tío sabe pelear en serio?

- En la escuela militar le enseñaron varias técnicas de combate con armas y sin ellas.

- ¿Escuela militar?

- Pues hasta donde se, mis abuelos lo enviaron ahí porque era muy indisciplinado...

- ¿Y la terminó?

- Terminó... haciendo explotar el deposito de armas y de combustible. Pero nunca le pudieron comprobar nada.

Ron: nn.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El anunciador declaro la victoria de Krillin y presento a los siguientes combatientes.

Gokuh le dio un fuerte codazo a Vegeta.

- ¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRA! ¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRA! ¿Ya viste quien esta ahí?

Vegeta observo con detenimiento a alto sujeto verde con el turbante y la capa.

- ¿Y? ¿Quién es ese tipo tan extraño?

- ¿Qué no lo reconoces?

- #Parece tu papá, pero la verdad no lo ubico.

- Es el marciano...

Ron: ¿Marciano?

Después de un momento, Vegeta se pregunto como es que no lo había reconocido antes. Era casi idéntico al dibujo que Ocean había llevado a la escuela.

- ¿Dicen que se llama Majunia?

- ¡ESTO ES PARA UNA FOTO! - exclamo Gokuh, sacando la cámara equipada con teleobjetivo y disparándola como ametralladora.

- Espérate, Scrapy. El hombre todavía no comienza a pelear ¿Qué tal si hace una movida espectacular y a ti se te acaba el rollo?

- Pues no veo posibilidades de una buena pelea. El combatiente con el que le tocó esta todavía mas enano que el otro... - comento Vegeta.

El anunciador dio inicio el combate. Pero los dos adversarios se evaluaron uno al otro por un largo rato. El publico se extraño de que no pasara nada (con gritos de: ¡Queremos sangre!... perdón... esa soy yo.). Finalmente, el alto hombre verde dijo:

- No puedo combatir. Me rindo.

Y con eso salió de la plataforma, perdiendo automáticamente.

- ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? - pregunto Gokuh.

- Ni idea, sobrino.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Adentro de los vestidores, Gohan le pregunto a su maestro:

- ¿Qué sucedió Señor Piccolo?

- Es solo... es solo que no puedo combatir con el... - le respondió el namek sin mirarlo y paso a su lado, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Espere - lo llamó su adversario -. Tengo algo importante que decirle...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Afuera en las gradas, Ron se estaba desesperando.

- Esto ha sido algo decepcionante, espero que los siguientes combates sean mejores.

- ¡Miau!

- ...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola a todos! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas. Les deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza.

Princess Mako: Yo también quiero saber que pasa, lo único que nos faltaría es que resultara que Gokuh efectivamente medio ve el futuro.

Elena: Ya falta menos para que comprueben lo que puede hacer Gohan en realidad nn. No puedo dar mas pistas de las que ya he dado acerca del otro reencarnado, lo siento. Si doy una mas, lo adivinan enseguida.

Buffy: ¡Oceans Twelve! ¡Who hooo! Ver tanto galán en una sola pantalla debería ser ilegal nn (siguiendo ese razonamiento, también seria ilegal ver Dragon Ball Z). Ya por fin, los niños llegan a la isla en este capitulo.

Runliney: Pues algún día tenia que admitirlo, para eso están aquí nn. Y Vegeta siempre ha sido tierno... a su manera. Espero con ansias el próximo capitulo de tu fic sobre mi Piccolo-san... digo... el Sr. Piccolo.

Iori-Jestez: Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Y si, este ha sido un año redondo para los Pumas lo que me hace muy feliz. Ya casi vemos lo que sucede en cuanto los muchachos se enteren de toda la verdad (yo también me emociono).

Bulmita: Aunque yo acepto sugerencias para describir a Vegeta (¿alguna idea?). Gokuh y Vegeta hablando en la cubierta fue muy difícil de escribir, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Akii Soujiro Kitkat: Escribes muy bien en español, pero puedes seguir escribiendo como gustes, por mi no hay problema. And... this is too hard to me to say it in English... 'cause... porque... estoy... ¡emocionada! Es la única palabra que se me ocurre. Ya vi los bonitos dibujos que haces. Ese de Vegeta y Gokuh es simplemente encantador (you know what i'm speaking about), y el de Gokuh con la armadura me encantó. Nada mas que no supe como dejarte un comentario en esa pagina, perdona. Y, bueno, no se que decir, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento de que te guste tanto este fic como para que consideres hacer un fanart. Don't worry about the time, the fanart will be precious, like you others draws, I'm pretty sure. ¡Thanks Kitkat!

Maytelu: No me molesta que me corrijan los errores que noten, gracias. Nada mas que no entendí muy bien donde es que esta el error nn (perdona que a veces sea algo negada). Y Vegeta aparte de todo, se va a infartar en cuanto se entere de que Gokuh tenia la razón en sus teorías. ¡Por supuesto que Vegeta rules y Pumas también! ¡El equipo azul y oro! ¡Y ahora un Goya bien grande compañera!... Ups... Perdón... es que me emociono...

Javit: ¡Hola Gokuh! No te disculpes por estudiar, es mas, voy a seguir tu ejemplo y dejare de escribir tanto para dedicarme por completo a la escuela... ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Me muero si no puedo continuar! Veremos, veremos, ¿quién vota porque Vegeta de veras haga un streap tease? Duh... pregunta tonta, ya se que les encantaría (NOS encantaría). Después de tantas películas, fue imposible para mi escribir una escena donde hay alguien metido en una cajuela sin recordar a Tarantino (Y ojala ese hombre no me demande por mi próximo fic). Espero que recibas todo lo que pediste en tu lista de Navidad y que te hallas divertido.

Kokoro-Yana: ¡A petición popular! ¡Con ustedes el torneo de las Artes Marciales! ¡No pierdas la esperanza con Vegeta! Aun no esta decidido con quien va a quedarse.

Yuna: ¡Gracias por el review! Seguiré escribiendo y poniéndole todo mi esfuerzo para que les siga gustando.


	26. Muchas, muchas fotos

CAPITULO 25

MUCHAS, MUCHAS FOTOS

Dedicado a:

Los Reyes Magos

En casa de la familia Ocean, Luna se ponía un casco, guantes gruesos, rodilleras y coderas, se armaba con un machete y una super aspiradora, para entrar a limpiar el cuarto de Gokuh.

No, no seamos tan exagerados... pero el casco si lo llevaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"¡El supremo Kaioh-Sama!" exclamo interiormente Piccolo, recordando que el jefe de los Kaioh samas del otro mundo era el Gran Kaioh Sama y aun estos tenían un dios todo poderoso, la persona que estaba frente a él.

- Le ruego que sea tan amable de guardar el secreto - le pidió el Ser Supremo, quien tenia toda la autoridad para pedírselo, después de todo en cierta manera vendría siendo su superior -. Estoy aquí por una misión importante, tal vez necesite de su ayuda...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Nuestro siguiente combate será entre el Gran Sayaman y el participante Spopovich!

Vegeta y Gokuh: ¿El Gran Sayaman?

Los dos combatientes subieron a la plataforma. Gohan con su disfraz. Para los que no lo conocieran (casi todo el estadio) se veía muy desvalido comparándolo con el tal Spopovich, un tipo enorme y calvo, con cierta mirada siniestra.

- ¡Entonces si existe!

- ¿Habías escuchado sobre el, Ocean?

- Una vez vi su película, bastante mala por cierto, no te la recomiendo. También hay por ahí una serie de tarjetas coleccionables...

- Como si alguien quisiera conservar la imagen de un sujeto vestido tan ridículo...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El anunciador dio la señal de inicio para el combate. Y, después de la larga espera, por fin se vio un combate como Dios manda. Golpes y patadas a toda velocidad (no demasiada para que los simples mortales puedan verla), y algunos pedacitos de plataforma volando en todas direcciones.

- ¡Pero claro! - exclamo Ron - ¡Si eso es a lo que venimos!

Al lado de la plataforma, el amigo de Spopovich, Yamu, sostenia un aparato que parecía mezcla de una brújula, un medidor de cocina y una tetera.

- Tiene bastante energía - murmuro refiriéndose al Gran Sayaman.

Gohan tenia problemas con su oponente (otra vez, este tipo debería de entrenar en lugar de estar haciéndose el tonto dizque dando clases), hasta ahora no había creído que alguno aparte de los guerreros Z le presentara problemas. El Gran Sayaman se mantuvo flotando varios metros arriba de la plataforma, confiando en que su adversario no supiera volar. En eso se equivocaba. Spopovich tomo impulso, y, en un movimiento rápido se coloco detrás del semi-saiyajin. Gohan solo sintió un golpe que estaba seguro le rompió algo, y se estrello contra la plataforma. Ahí, su oponente cayo sobre el y le enterró la rodilla en la columna.

- ¡Eso debe de doler! - exclamo Gokuh.

- ¡Levántate y defiéndete! - grito Vegeta a su lado (¿No que se aburría?) - ¡Aunque solo puedas prolongar la tortura un rato mas!

Gohan no podía levantarse, ese sujeto lo iba a lastimar seriamente a menos que...

La plataforma se ilumino por el resplandor dorado de su transformación en supersaiyajin. La energía arrojó atrás a su oponente y lo hizo perder la pañoleta y los lentes. Gohan se incorporo y regreso a la normalidad.

Vegeta y Gokuh: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

- O-oye, V-vegeta... ¿qué ese no es el maestro Gohan? - Gokuh sostenía la cámara entre sus manos petrificadas y miraba a su amigo con la esperanza de que le dijera que estaba alucinando.

- No, no es él. Míralo bien, es... es... digo, no es él porque... - Vegeta busco un explicación -. ¡Simplemente no es él porque no es posible! ¡No es posible!... ¡Es increíble! Pero ¿Cómo...?

Ron: ¿Lo conocen?

- ¡ESTO SI QUE AMERITA UNA FOTO! - exclamo entusiasmado, colocando un rollo nuevo de película en fracciones de segundo - ¡Nadie nos va a creer esto en la escuela! ¡Que vuelva a ponerse el cabello amarillo!

Desde donde aguardaban los demás participantes, Videl se llevó las manos a la cara, y Pan, Goten y Trunks tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

- Ya sabia yo que eso era una mala idea - gruño Piccolo -. A final de cuentas de nada le sirvió ir por ahí haciendo el ridículo.

Chichi mordía un pañuelo que utilizaba para ocasiones como esta y Bulma a su lado, murmuró: Que lastima, pero no puede negar que es hijo de Gokuh.

Gohan no podía ver ni escuchar las reacciones de los demás, pero se las imaginaba. Desde donde se encontraban Vegeta, Gokuh y Ron, lo vieron hacer un gesto que les recordó mucho a Homero Simpson.

El hecho de transformarse en supersaiyajin fue suficiente para que, Yamu, el compañero de Spopovich consultara el medidor de su aparato y un momento después saltara sobre Gohan. Entre los dos lo inmovilizaron, Yamu le encajo la punta del aparato en un costado.

- ¡Gohan! - grito Piccolo.

- Espere un momento por favor - le pidió el Supremo Kaioh Sama, quien estaba viendo la escena junto con los otros guerreros -. De verdad, este sacrificio es necesario...

- Oye tío Ron ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué nadie hace nada para quitarle a esos abusivos de encima?

- No se Scrapy.

El aparato en la mano de Yamu contaba la energía que le extraían a Gohan rapidamente. Cuando se sintieron satisfechos por lo que veían la retiraron, se elevaron en el aire y se fueron volando a toda velocidad.

Una gran parte del publico exclamo asombrada. Vegeta no, porque en un arranque de indiferencia y hambre, estaba revisando de nuevo la canasta del almuerzo buscando algo que hubiera pasado por alto.

- ¿Qué no viste eso Vegeta?

- Claro que si ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vuele atrás de ellos? ¿O que? ¿Por qué tanto interés en el maestrito? Velo por el lado positivo, le dan una incapacidad y no lo volvemos a ver por un tiempo...

Gokuh y Ron: �U

Gohan quedo tirado en el suelo de la plataforma. Piccolo fue rápidamente a ayudarlo a incorporarse.

- ¡Gohan!

- No se preocupe señor - le dijo a su lado el Supremo Kaioh Sama -. Aun esta vivo y Kibito puede ayudarlo a recuperarse.

- ¿Van a ayudar a mi papá? - pregunto la pequeña Pan entre sollozos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En las gradas, Vegeta y Gokuh escucharon algo que les perforo los oidos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!

- ¡Dios mío! ¿qué fue eso? - pregunto Gokuh, sorprendido de que un solo grito sobrepasara a todo el estadio.

Vegeta volteo en dirección al sonido. Vio a una mujer mayor frenética entre las gradas, otra mujer, de cabello azul, la sostenía de la muñeca y trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Mmhp. Es la abuela del maestro Gohan. Parece que le hacen falta sus pastillas.

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma, los guerreros Z se ponían de acuerdo para seguir a los dos desconocidos que habían atacado a Gohan.

- ¡Yo también voy! - exclamo decidida la pequeña Pan.

- No puedes, es muy peligroso - le advirtió su tío Goten -. Quédate con tu mamá hasta que regresemos.

- Pero...

- Pan... - le dijo Videl -. Tiene razón, es muy peligroso. Por favor hija tranquilízate, tenemos que quedarnos aquí y cuidar de papá.

Pan volteo a ver a la figura inconsciente que Kibito sostenía en brazos. Reprimió sus lagrimas y asintió lentamente.

- Pues démonos prisa - gruño Piccolo levantando el vuelo.

El resto de los presentes, no entendieron absolutamente nada de la extraña escena. Solo pudieron ver, como las figuras de los guerreros se elevaban en el aire siguiendo a los sujetos que se retiraron primero

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Luna encontraba cosas interesantes en su expedición arqueológica. En esa importante misión en la que se había embarcado, encontró las respuestas a los dilemas mas grandes de la historia de la humanidad. Por ejemplo, después de escarbar con paciencia, encontro un extraño artefacto, que, luego de concienzuda reexaminación, resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que un violín, en su correspondiente estuche y amarrado a una gran roca, por alguien que tenia obvias intenciones de arrojarlo al agua y dejar que se hundiera. Su siguiente hallazgo fue una caja de zapatos, sellada con cinta canela a prueba de gente, lo que solo hizo que sintiera mas curiosidad. Utilizando el machete... no, perdón, habíamos quedado en que no llevaba machete... el caso es que consiguió abrir con mucho trabajo la misteriosa caja.

A su regazo cayeron varias fotografías. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, resolvió el misterio del paradero del resto de las imágenes de Gokuh a los cuatro años disfrazado de Batman. Hasta ese momento, solo había conseguido dar con una, la cual siempre llevaba en su bolso, para que no se volviera a perder. También había otras, unas de James y Luna cuando todavía viajaban en la destartalada camioneta. Varias de paisajes, vistos por la ventana de un vehiculo en movimiento. Una grupal, donde se encontraban todas su primas cuando eran mas pequeñas, de la primera vez que se reunieron con toda la familia. Gokuh nunca antes había estado tan cerca de las niñas y le llamaron mucho la atención, claro que no sabia en la que se estaba metiendo, como indicaba la foto que seguía, de el debajo de un montón de niñas sonrientes que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle cosquillas.

Las mas recientes eran de las vacaciones de hace un año. Vegeta y Ron posaban sin saberlo en lugares distintos. Una ultima imagen de James, saludando a la cámara le hizo sonreír con cariño. Tal vez, para el año próximo, Luna podría acompañarlos, se lo iba proponer a Gokuh tan pronto como regresara.

No tuvo corazón para regresar tal tesoro a su encierro obligado, debía compartirlo con el mundo. Como dudaba que algún museo se considerara digno de tener el contenido de esta caja, planteo otra opción. Por algún lado debía tener un álbum vacío y unos cuantos marcos para dejar las mejores siempre a la vista.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! ¡De nuevo a la acción!

Elena: Un aplauso a quien adivino al otro reencarnado nn. Esperemos que nadie vuelva a encontrar ofensivas mis historias y que no las sigan tirando, para que pueda continuar en paz (suspiro). ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

Kokoro Yana: Por causas de fuerza mayor me he estado retrasando, pero es que si les contara, me sucede cada cosa siempre que quiero actualizar �. Pero hago lo que puedo para no desilusionar a mis fans nn.

Hide: Recuerda que si me matas no puedo continuar... a menos que consigas una ouija y... mejor ya no te doy ideas. Sobre el especial, veremos mas adelante, no prometo que será muy pronto pero al menos me diste una idea para pensarla, en cuanto lo tenga te avisare, para que la puedas dedicar. Los Reyes Magos me trajeron una camiseta con un logo de Batman que brilla en la oscuridad (no es broma, esta bien bonita).

Princess Mako: ¡La verdad yo no quiero que los niños se enfrenten a Boo! TT

Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortez: ¡Y yo también! Este... mejor cambiemos de tema. Altere la línea temporal para este fic, esta es la primera vez que Gohan participa en un Torneo, a pesar de haber conocido a Videl en la Preparatoria. De por si esto de Majin Boo es bastante extraño, porque en la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks nunca aparece... igual y si es cierto que los Saiyajin (especialmente Gokuh) atraen los problemas.

Runliney: ¡Hola! A Freezer, después de serias consultas con mi taza de café, decidi no meterlo a esta historia. Con la reacción de Gohan en este capitulo ya puedes imaginarte lo que he estado viendo últimamente. Pero no se dio cuenta de que los niños lo descubrieron, porque había mucha gente, y Gokuh y Vegeta no son como los compañeros que tenia en la preparatoria, no le echan porras los malvados nn. ¡Que bien que ya pudiste actualizar! Me encanto la frase de Piccolo "Pues yo no pienso explicarte de donde salen los niños a estas alturas", me parece muy adecuada para que la diga el nn.

Javit: Mas aplausos por favor, para quien también resolvió el enigma nn. ¿Esta todo en orden por allá? (Aparte del lavado de cerebro, y la frustración de no recibir todo lo que quieres para navidad.)

Serenity-princess: ¡Gracias por la review! Todavía no se sabe quien se quedara con el corazoncito de nuestro lindo príncipe (que quien sabe como le hace, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se ve bien lindo, aunque no le gusta que se lo digan). A partir de este momento, veremos si los niños van a pelear o no. Vegeta y Gokuh regresaran a contestar las reviews después, pero por el momento, agradecen los besos y abrazos.

Bulmita: Ya me estaba preocupando de que no hubiera llegado, como a veces me pongo muy nerviosa al enviar correspondencia, siempre tengo miedo de haberme equivocado de dirección, mensaje, etc. Espero que ya puedas conectarte a Internet con mas comodidad. Besos desde aquí, de este lado del charco, hasta España.


	27. Babidi y compañia

Primero que nada, una disculpa, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero espero poder remediar eso. Aquí estamos otra vez.

Capitulo 26

BABIDI Y COMPAÑIA

Dedicado a:

Todos los que me tienen paciencia.

Piccolo iba al frente, después de todo, al no estar Gokuh ni Vegeta el se sentía responsable por los demás. Vendría siendo el "mayor" de todo el grupo. Krillin nunca cuestionaría su autoridad, y mucho menos los dos muchachos. Por el camino, el supremo Kaioh Sama les iba explicando a grandes rasgos quien era y lo que estaba haciendo en la Tierra.

Mientras, Kibito ayudaba a Gohan a recuperar energías. Sintiendo la atenta mirada de Videl y Pan sobre el. De sus manos salió un poder extraño. Una luz rodeo a Gohan y unos instantes después, se puso de pie, del todo recuperado.

Mira Vegeta, parece que no le paso nada...

Maldición...

Gohan intercambio unas palabras con su esposa y tranquilizo a su hija antes de emprender el vuelo acompañado de Kibito.

Tío Ron.

¿Mmhm?

Ya se fueron casi todos - Gokuh apunto a donde se habían quedado Videl, Pan y 18.

Ya me di cuenta, Scrapy.

¿Cómo es que pueden volar¿Tu sabes tío Ron?

No tengo idea.

Gokuh frunció el ceño antes de continuar.

¿De verdad iba a participar Pan? - pregunto, mirando a la niña -. Es muy pequeña para estar ahí. Habrá que anotarlo en el archivo de rarezas.

Tal vez hubo algún fraude, y la metieron al torneo porque es hija del Gran Saiyaman, ha de ser por pura publicidad o algo así - gruño Vegeta.

Ron soltó un suspiro largo y triste.

¿Qué sucede, tío?

Nada. Pensaba en el pobre diablo que me vendió las entradas.

Vegeta y Gokuh: ...

Oye Vegeta ¿No te da gusto? Por fin supimos que era lo que escondía el maestro Gohan ¿Tu te imaginabas algo como esto?

¡Por supuesto que no! Tenia varias posibilidades: que perteneciera a una secta, que traficara sustancias, que tuviera dos familias sin que ninguna lo supiera, que fuera un agente secreto del gobierno enviado para estudiar a los jóvenes promedio... ¡Lo que sea! Pero el que ese guiñapo fuera en realidad un experto en artes marciales, y que antes había sido una especie de superheroe volador no me había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios iba a sospecharlo? Aparte de que es lo mas inverosímil... ¡Mr. Increible estaba en mejor forma que el! A el le creo mas que puede levantar un auto.

Gokuh reflexiono un momento.

Hay algo en el aspecto del maestro Gohan que me resulta conocido ¿A ustedes no? - Ron y Vegeta voltearon a verlo -. Se que he visto a alguien así antes.

Deliras, Ocean.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A ver, déjeme hacer un rápido resumen - dijo Trunks después de escuchar la historia del Supremo Kaioh Sama -. El mago Bibidi creo al terrible monstruo Majin Boo, este destruyo a los supremos Kaioh Samas y cuando por fin consiguieron detenerlo lo encerraron en una prisión que ha pasado todo este tiempo en la Tierra. Ahora el mago Babidi, hijo de Bibidi ha venido a liberarlo para sembrar la muerte y la destrucción a su paso.

Goten: Jajaja, esos nombres.

El ser Supremo carraspeo incomodo.

Kibito, el acompañante del Supremo Kaioh Sama le contó la misma historia a Gohan y, para cuando alcanzaron al resto, ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

¡Hermano! - lo saludo Goten en cuanto lo vio acercarse - ¡Ya te enteraste¿Cómo crees que sea ese tipo Majin Boo¿Será de verdad tan terrible como dice el Supremo Kaioh Sama?

Tal vez este en verdad sea un enemigo poderoso.

¡Excelente!

¡Podré poner en practica todo el entrenamiento en el Cuarto de Gravedad! - exclamo Trunks.

Kibito y el supremo Kaioh los miraban alternativamente uno al otro. El universo y alrededores estaban en riesgo y a estos guerreros el asunto les parecia divertido.

¡No presumas amigo¡Solo te has metido unos días antes del Torneo! Gohan y el Sr. Piccolo dicen que tu padre apenas y salía de ahí.

El Ser Supremo hizo seña para que descendieran. Se ocultaron entre unas formaciones rocosas cerca de un valle. Observaron con atención. No parecía nada anormal ahí... hasta llegar a una zona de tierra recién removida donde se asomaba la parte superior de una estructura metálica. Yamu y Spopovich esperaban fuera de una puerta.

Una pequeña luz se encendió y la puerta comenzó a abrirse con un sonido zumbante. Un sujeto alto y fornido con la piel de color rojo salió, acompañado por otro tipo muy extraño que se veia que era peleador y una diminuta figura parecida a una nuez con patas.

El Supremo les explico que el grande y rojo era Dabura, un rey demonio, y la pequeña nuez era el mago Babidi, quien acostumbraba reclutar a su hombres entre guerreros poderosos y con malas intenciones.

Es fácil para el controlar a los que tienen maldad en su corazón.

¿En serio? - pregunto Krillin -. Oye Piccolo¿No crees que estas en problemas? Eres un descendiente de la familia del Mal...

¡ESO QUEDO EN EL PASADO!

Gohan: OO

Yamu y Spopovich entregaron el extraño artefacto con la energía de Gohan al mago Babidi y esperaron su recompensa, la cual llego en forma de dos disparos de ki que los redujeron a nada.

¡Estos tipos son capaces de matar a sus propios aliados! - exclamo Gohan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Al lado de la entrada a la nave, el mago Babidi, con su voz chirriante se dirigió hacia su secuaz, Dabura.

¿Ellos están aquí?

Si, Señor Babidi - le respondió el alto diablo rojo -. El supremo Kaioh Sama y otros sujetos están espiándonos desde hace un rato.

El pequeño brujo aferro el contenedor que llevaba en la mano.

Trae al Supremo Kaioh y a cualquier guerrero que valga la pena. Deshazte de los demás.

Dabura elevo su poder de repente.

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? - pregunto Goten.

Antes de suponer cualquier cosa, ya tenían a Dabura frente a ellos, sonriendo. Puso la palma de su mano frente a la cara de Kibito, y, con un solo disparo, lo volatilizo.

¡Señor Kibito! - gritó Goten.

Los guerreros Z comenzaron a atacarlo. Dabura solo rió maliciosamente y en un descuido, consiguió escupirle a Krillin a la cara.

¡Pero que asco! - exclamo Piccolo.

El Namek miro al demonio rojo con furia.

¡Maldito! - y se dirigió contra el. Parecía que ha Dabura le había hecho gracia su indignación y escupió de nuevo, de manera que la saliva le cayo a Piccolo en el pecho. (N. de P. S.¡PERO QUE ASCO!)

Piccolo descendió de nuevo, y toco con repulsión la marca húmeda en su ropa. Un grito de Krillin alerto a todos. A partir de donde la saliva lo había tocado, su piel comenzó a tomar consistencia de roca.

¡Oh no¡La saliva de Dabura!

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Gohan.

¡La saliva de Dabura puede convertir a los seres vivos en piedra! (N. de P. S.: Avíseles mañana...)

Piccolo también comenzó a petrificarse, desde el pecho y las manos. Pronto, los dos guerreros se convirtieron en sólidas estatuas.

¡Señor Piccolo! - exclamo Gohan, acercándose a la figura de su maestro.

¡No¡No lo toques! - le grito el Supremo Kaioh - ¡Si se rompe no regresara a la normalidad!

Dabura observo divertido el desconcierto de los muchachos, y, sonriendo con maldad, regreso a la nave. Goten y Trunks se acercaron a Krillin, mientras Gohan seguía frente a Piccolo.

El mayor de los Semi Saiyajin apretó los puños.

Supremo Kaioh Sama, usted dijo que si se rompen no regresaran a la normalidad. ¿Eso significa que hay alguna manera de...? - no pudo terminar la pregunta.

El Ser Supremo murmuro, apenas atreviéndose a darle una esperanza.

Tal vez. Mientras Dabura siga con vida, ellos se quedaran así.

Si hay un método para regresarlos a la normalidad - dijo Gohan con firmeza -. Y es mas fácil de lo que pensé.

�¿Qué! - exclamo el Supremo Kaioh.

Hay que seguirlos, vamos a entrar a la nave - Goten estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su hermano.

Los hijos de Son Gokuh se elevaron en el aire.

¡Esperen! - los intento disuadir el joven Kaioh - ¡Si entran a la nave estarán haciendo exactamente lo que quiere el enemigo!

¡No podemos dejar a Sr. Piccolo ni a Krillin convertidos en piedra! - le llego la respuesta de Gohan.

¡Yo opino lo mismo!

¡Pero...!

Lo siento - dijo Trunks a lado del Ser Supremo -. Vamos a ir, no podemos dejar que nuestros amigos se queden así.

Los tres semi saiyajin volaron directo a la nave de Babidi, y al Supremo Kaioh Sama no le quedo otra mas que seguirlos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan se asomo al interior, preguntándose que haría su padre en esta situación... o lo que haría el Señor Piccolo... o Vegeta...

Muy bien - les dijo a los otros dos -. Síganme.

Había que descender un buen trecho hasta llegar a algún lugar, y no se veían escaleras por ninguna parte. Ovbiamente, Babidi reclutaba a aquellos que tuvieran por lo menos el poder suficiente como para volar.

Mientras flotaban hacia abajo, Gohan reflexionaba en que su padre tal vez diría un par de frases antes de retar a quien se le pusiera en frente, vencerlo y destruir todo. Piccolo tal vez diría una sola frase, memorable eso si, retaría a quien se le pusiera en frente, lo vencería y destruiría todo. Y Vegeta insultaría al que se le pusiera enfrente, lo vencería y destruiría todo.

¿Y yo¿qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?

El túnel por el que descendieron daba a una habitación amplia y vacía. Los semisaiyajin y el Supremo Kaioh aterrizaron con suavidad y la puerta redonda por la que habían entrado se cerró tras ellos.

Supongo que eso significa que no hay vuelta atrás - murmuro Gohan.

Trunks dio unos golpecitos al suelo con el pie.

Si cualquiera de nosotros se molesta lo suficiente, puede volara esta nave en pedazos sin problemas.

¡No! - exclamo el Supremo Kaioh -. No hagan nada de eso. Si esta nave se daña, podríamos despertar a Majin Boo, y eso es lo que hay que impedir a toda costa.

Trunks y Goten sonrieron de manera tranquilizadora y alguno de los dos iba a decirle que no se preocupara, cuando una puerta lateral se abrió.

Puipui estuvo esperando un buen rato, hasta que su amo le dio permiso de salir "a divertirse". Se presento ante los guerreros con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

¿Así que ustedes viene a retar al amo Babidi?

El Supremo Kaioh se adelanto.

¿Dónde esta?

El sirviente del mago señalo hacia el suelo.

Esta nave tiene varios niveles o escenarios. El Señor Babidi se encuentra en el mas profundo. Para llegar a el, tendrán que recorrer los escenarios uno por uno, y enfrentar a los guerreros que le sirven. Eso, claro, en el supuesto de que primero me logren vencer a mi.

Trunks se cruzo de brazos y le sonrió, de una manera que hizo pensar en su padre.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras, al fondo de la nave, justo donde se ha dicho que esta, el mago Babidi, acompañado de su sirviente Dabura, planean la conquista de todo lo conquistable.

El pequeño mago, tomo el recipiente que contenía la energía de Gohan y la aplico a un redondo y extraño... objeto. Era este una gran esfera de color rosa, con una textura irregular, colocada sobre una plataforma que tenia un medidor con una flecha indicando la cantidad de poder con la que contaba.

Al terminar de administrarle la energía de Gohan, el contador informo que tenia la mitad de lo necesario.

¿De donde sacaron tanta? - pregunto sorprendido el mago - ¡Debieron de haber sido cientos de personas!

No alcanzaron a decirlo, Señor Babidi - le dijo respetuosamente el demonio rojo.

Hmmhm... Tal vez no fue tan buena idea matarlos tan pronto.

El mago conjuro una esfera de cristal y la coloco sobre un pedestal.

¿Qué estará haciendo Puipui? Ya debería de haber acabado con los otros para estas alturas.

Gracias al conjuro en la esfera transparente, pudo ver lo que sucedía en el nivel superior de la nave... y se le ocurrió que tal vez su magia le estaba fallando, no era posible que pasara eso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

Trunks, Goten y Gohan no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien pelearía primero, y antes de perder el tiempo discutiendo, a alguien se le ocurrió una solución sencilla.

¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

El Supremo Kaioh Sama los miraba al borde de la desesperación, preguntándose por que no tomaban las situación en serio.

¡JA¡Yo gane! - exclamó Trunks.

¡No es justo¡Tienes mucha suerte Trunks! - le dijo Goten.

"¡Que bueno que nuestros padres no nos vieron!" penso Gohan. "Seguro que a Vegeta le hubiera dado un ataque de ver como utilizábamos este jueguito para decidir quien pelea primero. Ya estamos muy grandes para esto."

Bien, seré el primero en pelear - Trunks, dio un paso al frente, e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

�¿Escuche bien¿Acaso piensan pelear uno por uno?

Los muchachos voltearon a ver al Supremo Kaioh.

¡Por supuesto que si! - Trunks parecía ofendido de que dudara de el -. Conmigo es mas que suficiente.

Puipui mantenía la boca abierta, sorprendido de semejante audacia. Despues, sonrió con burla.

¡Es que no entienden! - insistía el Ser Supremo -. ¡Babidi recluta a sus hombres de entre los mas poderosos¡Tenemos que luchar todos juntos!

Gohan miro a Trunks, reparando en la absoluta confianza que mostraba en ese momento, al encarar a su adversario. Con la misma actitud de su padre, el príncipe Vegeta, de quien había heredado un gran poder.

No se preocupe, Supremo Kaioh Sama. Trunks puede con esto.

El inicio del combate fue sencillo. Trunks no tuvo mucho problema con su oponente. La verdadera diversión comenzó cuando, a un requerimiento de Puipui, Babidi uso sus poderes mágicos para cambiar el escenario. Los guerreros fueron transportados al planeta de donde era originario Puipui, en medio de un bonito espectáculo de colores y brillitos. La puerta metálica en el suelo rocoso era lo que los conectaba con la nave de Babidi.

¡Aahhh! - exclamo Goten con admiración -. Ese mago Babidi puede hacer muchas cosas.

La gravedad aquí es mayor que en la Tierra - dijo Puipui con una sonrisa torcida -. Este es mi planeta así que yo tengo toda la ventaja.

Esto me recuerda... - comenzó despacio Trunks - ¡Que bueno que entrene en la cámara de gravedad antes del torneo!

Puipui¿QUÉ!

Aquí podemos decir que era hijo de Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, que su raza también estaba acostumbrada a gravedad superior a la de la Tierra; que por alguna extraña razón, Piccolo siempre termina cuidando niños y se encargo de entrenarlo junto con Goten cuando eran pequeños; y que, a pesar de darle una paliza a Puipui sin esfuerzo, no estaba usando todo su poder. Y todo eso, nada mas porque no hay mucho que comentar sobre este combate.

En cuanto Trunks prácticamente vaporizo a Puipui, el paisaje comenzó a dar vueltas, y a los pocos segundos, los guerreros estaban en la misma habitación que al principio.

La puerta redonda en el suelo se abrió.

¡Genial¡Pido ser el siguiente en pelear! - exclamo Goten, al tiempo que bajaba al siguiente escenario.

¡Espera Goten! - lo llamo su hermano mayor, siguiéndolo para discutir a quien le tocaba librar la siguiente pelea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La habitación era exactamente igual a la primera, y cuando la puerta redonda se cerro tras ellos, se quedaron con una sensación de Deja-vu.

Pues no gastaron mucho en la decoración - comento Goten.

Y tampoco se gastaron mucho en libretos. De una puerta lateral salió un segundo sirviente de Babidi. Era un monstruo verde muy grande, con gruesas y afiladas garras que decía llamarse Yakon.

Bueno, entonces, señor... Yakon - Goten dio un paso adelante -. Me toca pelear contra usted.

El mencionado casi se echo a reír a carcajadas. Su amo, para asegurar la victoria, utilizo de nuevo sus poderes y los envió a un lugar muy oscuro, al cual Yakon estaba acostumbrado.

¡Ay¡Hay algo aquí! - dijo Trunks en la oscuridad.

Soy yo, perdona - le respondió la voz del Supremo Kaio Sama.

¡Goten¿Estas bien?

Si, Gohan. No veo nada, pero aparte de eso estoy bien.

En la oscuridad, se escucharon golpes y el sonido silbante del viento conforme se movían los peleadores.

¡En estas condiciones Yakon tiene la ventaja¡Por favor escúchenme¡Hay que ayudar a Goten o no podrá vencer!

¿Quiere ser un poco mas positivo?

Goten podía sentir la presencia de su oponente y esquivar sus ataques, pero para su desgracia las piedras no tienen ki.

¡Suficiente! - exclamo el mas joven de los semisaiyajin, por fin harto de chocar sin parar, al encender su poder e irradiar una luz dorada.

A Yakon no pareció impresionarle el aspecto del joven, al contrario, su ancha boca se curvo en una sonrisa. A continuación procedio a... absorber la luz que irradiaba Goten.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el mas joven de los hijos de Gokuh, al sentir como ese sujeto absorbía su resplandor dorado con la boca.

Pronto, se lo llevo todo y el lugar volvió a quedarse a oscuras. Goten había perdido su transformación en Super Saiyajin.

Yakon se relamió los labios.

Yo me alimento de luz. ¿Sabes? Esa ha sido la luz mas deliciosa que he probado en la vida.

¿De verdad? Eso si que es curioso - dijo Goten, con mas admiración que miedo. De verdad que estos sujetos eran interesantes a su manera.

Antes de que el Supremo Kaioh Sama dijera alguna de sus alentadoras frases, Goten le preguntó a Yakon.

¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo¿Te gustaría comer mas luz?

El muchacho volvió a transformarse en supersaiyajin y Yakon volvió a absorber su brillante aura.

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? - murmuro preocupado el supremo Kaioh.

Goten seguía elevando su poder, mientras que Yakon continuaba comiéndose la luz. Con un brusco incremento, el muchacho envió una gran cantidad de energía de una sola vez, su contrincante la engulló también, pero era mas de la que podía manejar y explotó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Al ver la derrota de dos de sus secuaces, Dabura utilizo las neuronas que le quedaron sanas después de que Babidi lo reclutara. Cuando por fin hicieron conexión, supo de donde habían sacado la energía que les llevaron Yamu y Spopovich. Y sus brillantes deducciones lo llevaron a ingeniar un plan para despertar a Majin Boo de manera fácil y rápida.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta¿Ya nos vamos?

Ron: No.

Vegeta¿Ya nos vamos?

Ron: No.

Vegeta¿Ya nos vamos?

Ron: No.

Vegeta¿Ya nos vamos?

Ron: No.

Vegeta¿Ya nos vamos?

Ron: No.

Silencio.

Gokuh: Era rusa y se llamaba Laika  
ella era una perra muy normal  
paso de ser un corriente animal  
a ser una estrella mundial.  
La metieron dentro de una nave  
para observar la reacción  
Ella fue la primera astronauta  
en el espacio exterior  
Vegeta y Ron (y Boba y Fett) voltearon a mirarlo.

¿Qué? Yo me aburro. No estamos haciendo nada y ya se nos acabo la comida. Ni siquiera nos han pasado una pelicula - hizo una pausa -. Tío Ron ¿Ya nos vamos?

Ron cerro los ojos, respiro hondo y contó hasta diez. Después miro hacia donde estaban 18 y Videl.

¿Que esperas Panda? - le pregunto Vegeta.

Que alguien instale una alberca de lodo y les pongan bikinis a esas dos para que halla valido la pena haber venido hasta aquí... - escucharon la voz de Ron. Segundos después, el fornido tipo se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y se puso de color tomate.

Vegeta y Gokuh: ...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Phoenix con un casco.

¡Lo siento de verdad! Pero es que... los marcianos secuestraron mi compu...

Kokoro-Yana: Mil disculpas, ya sabes que siempre pasa algo cuando una quiere actualizar. Además, esta parte es muy difícil, sin Vegeta para hacer desastre y medio.

Elena: Yo también opino que fue algo muy, pero muy estúpido. Y lo siento mas por Gokuh y Piccolo, que lo vieron sin poder hacer nada, tratando de confiar en el inútil ese. Te prometo que Vegeta no le vuelve a decir "Abuela" a Chichi. Ojala nos volvamos a encontrar en el messenger nn, me gusto mucho poder conversar contigo, estimadísima Editora Honoraria.

Princess Mako: No le volverá a decir así, pero si se va a enterar... nn.

Serenity Princess¿También sufres de complejo de Tomoyo? (¿quién no, con el lindo príncipe en accion), ejem, ejem. Deséale mucha suerte a Luna, porque no tengo idea de cuando termine con la habitación de Gokuh. Existe la posibilidad de que consiga un Bulldozer y mejor la derribe y construya una nueva, así es mas sencillo.

Runliney¡Yo también quiero acción! Y ya ves, en este capitulo casi ni salieron mis niños TT. Es difícil, porque ¿Quién fue el que hizo posible que reunieran la energía para revivir a Majin Boo¿Quién noqueo a Gokuh para hacerse cargo del dichoso chicle rosa¿Quién sacrifico su vida para que Piccolo pudiera llevarse a Goten y Trunks¡Vegeta! Y en este fic, esta sentadito en las gradas, al lado de un tipo que canta canciones de Mecano.

Maytelu: Procuro no hacerlos tan cortos, pero este, o lo subía así, y me iba a tardar todavía mas TT. ¡Vegetaaaaaaaaaa¿Por qué tenia que ser tan importante precisamente aquí?

Bulmita: Espero que en este momento este todo bien, y ya no tengas tantos problemas como antes. Sigo adelante para ti, y para todos los que leen este fic. Un abrazo.

Akire Rosales: Mejor pregúntense que haré yo sin Vegeta ni Gokuh, para seguir escribiendo, en este capitulo casi no salieron TT. Me sigue matando la curiosidad ¿Qué es el Chibi-couple? Sigo sin poder entrar a su pagina.

Akari¡Ya por fin¡A petición popular! Actualizo este fic. De verdad siento mucho no haber podido hacerlo antes, pero sigo echándole ganas.


	28. Oh por Dios!

CAPITULO 27

¡Oh Dios! Escucho voces...

Dedicado a:

Los impacientes

Gohan se apresuro para ser el primero en bajar y que nadie le disputara su turno para pelear. Era el mayor de los Semisaiyajin, hijo de Son Gokuh, el Guerrero mas poderoso que derrotó a Cell, etc., y tenia que demostrar su capacidad. Justo se preguntaba con que clase de enemigo iba a enfrentarse, cuando - podría jurarlo- escucho la voz de Piccolo muy cerca de su oído.

"No deberías confiarte."

Hubo un despliegue de luces y colores que reconoció como la magia de Babidi, casi cegandolo conforme bajaba. Cuando el espectáculo termino, se encontró en una habitación similar a las anteriores, acompañado del Supremo Kaioh Sama. Goten y Trunks no se veían por ninguna parte.

Maldijo en silencio a su conciencia por no hablar unos segundos antes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Como Gokuh no era el único inquieto entre el publico, los organizadores del torneo trajeron de emergencia un dirigible con una pantalla gigante, mientras discutían que hacer ahora que la mayor parte de los participantes se marchara.

Ya, ahí esta tu película ¿estas feliz? - le gruño Vegeta a Gokuh.

Gokuh: nn No lo se, depende de cual sea.

Era una dramatización de los Juegos de Cell, en los que Mr. Satán había luchado con valor y salvado la Tierra, a pesar de tantos "trucos y estorbos" en su camino.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando las luces se extinguieron, Goten y Trunks estaban a mitad de un desierto, a saber que tan lejos de la nave de Babidi.

¡Hermano! - grito Goten, en plan Shun de Saint Seiya.

Tampoco esta el Supremo Kaioh Sama.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Trunks miro al suelo, como esperaba, la puerta metálica seguía conectándolos a la nave de Babidi.

Hay que regresar - dijo a su lado el menor de los Semisaiyajin apuntándole a la puerta con una esfera de energía.

¡Espera¡Recuerda lo que dijo el Supremo Kaioh! Si dañamos la nave, Majin Boo despertara.

Pero si no nos damos prisa, Babidi lograra despertarlo.

Ambos se miraron.

Después procedieron a forcejear.

¡Si no le doy tan fuerte puede que Boo no note nada y no despierte! - Goten todavía tenia la esfera lista.

¡De ninguna manera¡El supremo Kaioh lo decía por algo¡No dispares!

¡Tenemos que regresar¡Mi hermano puede tener problemas!

¡Ya lo sabríamos! No estamos tan lejos ¿O si¡Aun seguimos en la Tierra¡Podríamos regresar volando!

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, esta vez, con una gota en la cabeza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan escucho con atención, pero no volvió a oír esa voz interior igualita a la de Piccolo. De todas maneras no le habría ayudado mucho. ¿Qué le iba a decir en esta ocasión? "Ten cuidado porque Dabura viene hacia ti con ese condenado aparato con el que ya te sacaron la energía una vez" Después, " Y mira, Babidi se hace cargo del Supremo Kaioh Sama empotrándolo a la pared con un hechizo, y tu no puedes hacer nada por ayudarlo, porque ya para estas alturas, por segunda ocasión en este día alguien volvió a atacarte con el mismo artefacto. Y mientras te quedas inconsciente, Babidi va a aprovechar la energía que te quito para (ahora si y de una vez por todas) resucitar a Majin Boo."

Sip. Mas o menos eso le hubiera dicho.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras en el Estadio.

Gokuh rodaba de la risa:

¡JAH JAH JAH¡Es lo MAS ridículo que he visto en la vida¿De donde sacaron esos disfraces de muñecos cabezones?

Y eso que supuestamente es un evento importante - dijo Ron, con un tic en el ojo igual al de Vegeta. La película sobre "La gran Hazaña de Mr. Satán" estaba hecha con cinco centavos de presupuesto y unos disfraces de lo mas ridículos, superando incluso a ciertas vacas que aparecieron en _cierta_ escuela.

Vegeta: Para esto mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en casa a ver "Mucha Lucha".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Para evitar que su preciosa nave espacial fuera destruida, sacaron la prisión de Boo antes de aplicar la energía. La extraña esfera, al tener el contador al máximo, comenzó a emitir vapor color rosa. Se partió en dos por la mitad, y Babidi y Dabura se asomaron ansiosos a mirar el contenido.

No había nada.

El mago Babidi abrió la boca e hizo unos chistosisimos sonidos, como si se estuviera ahogando con una papa cocida (bueno, para el no será tan chistoso, pero para los demás, si). Apretó sus pequeños puños y dio frenéticas vueltas alrededor de la esfera, buscando alguna instrucción que se le hubiera pasado o la fecha de caducidad.

Dabura miro incomodo a su alrededor, pensando en un buen discurso de lealtad para animar a su jefe.

¿Qué es eso? - pregunto, mirando hacia arriba.

El vapor rosa se condensaba por encima de sus cabezas, hasta tomar una forma definida.

Parece una pelota... no... una araña gorda...no... una nave espacial... - como la nube de vapor no tenia mucha prisa, a Dabura le dio tiempo de hallarle parecidos.

Hasta que por fin, después de largos años de encierro, Majin Boo estaba libre de nuevo y listo para destruir a las ordenes de Babidi. (O eso suponía Babidi).

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Decir que Dabura estaba conmocionado es poco. El "Terrible Majin Boo" era un sujeto gordo, de color rosa, y vestido con pantalones cortos holgados, botines amarillos, chaleco, unos guantes de cocina y una capa púrpura. Para rematar, tenia una cresta de aspecto extraño sobre la cabeza. A la vista de alguien tan dominado por Babidi, aquella figura ridícula no era digna de servir a su Señor.

Señor Babidi - comenzó, mirando con recelo como Majin Boo hacia su propia versión de ejercicios de calentamiento -. ¿Esta usted seguro de que este tipo le será útil?

Majin Boo volteo hacia los dos responsables de liberarlo.

Escúchame Majin Boo - declaro Babidi con su voz mas aguda de lo normal a causa de su sensación de triunfo -. YO soy el hijo del Gran Mago Bibidi, tu creador. Y como el ya no esta, me debes obediencia y lealtad a MI. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

El ser rosa lo miro con sus ojillos entrecerrados.

Tu no me agradas - dijo con su voz aniñada -. Y no tengo por que obedecerte.

Babidi y Dabura abrieron mucho los ojos ante esa inesperada declaración. ¿No se supone que Boo obedecería sin chistar? Obviamente a Bibidi se le había olvidado incluir un par de líneas en las instrucciones que dejó.

¡Eso no esta a discusión! - exclamo la nuez con patas -. Se supone que debes obedecer todo lo que yo te ordene. O si no... volveré a encerrarte. Se el hechizo para eso y tu no tienes defensa alguna contra el.

Majin Boo guardó silencio.

¿Escuchaste lo que te dijo el Señor Babidi? - dijo Dabura, interponiendose entre Boo y su jefe.

Ambos se miraron retándose.

Permítame que le de una lección de obediencia, Señor Babidi - el demonio rojo apretó los puños.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Los dos semisaiyajin llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Dabura dándole una ultima oportunidad a Majin Boo de jurar obediencia y pedirle una disculpa a Babidi. Trunks le dio un jalón a Goten y ambos se ocultaron tras unas rocas cerca de donde estaban las figuras petrificadas de Piccolo y Krillin.

¿Esa cosa rosa es Majin Boo? - pregunto Goten, terminando de confirmar la primera impresión que le dio el Supremo Kaioh Sama: Esa "poderosa divinidad" era un histérico. A propósito de eso... - Oye... ¿Dónde esta el Supremo Kaioh¿Y Gohan?

Shh.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan y el Supremo Kaioh Sama seguían inconscientes en el fondo de la nave de Babidi. Por los signos, parecía que se quedarían ahí por un buen rato.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Para Babidi no había ningún inconveniente en que sus dos sirvientes se enfrentaran. El que sobreviviera le seria mas útil.

Majin Boo no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en realidad. Esquivo todo con lo que le atacaba Dabura. Incluso, desvió esa asquerosa saliva petrificadora. A continuación, con la cresta de su cabeza, disparó un rayo de color rosa al tiempo que gritaba.

¡CONVIÉRTETE EN DULCE!

El ataque le dio a Dabura, quien comenzó a... encogerse... y ponerse plano... tostado y crujiente. (OO)

Trunks¿Acaso...esa cosa... convirtió a Dabura... en una galleta?

El ser rosa, con evidente alegría, se metió a la boca la enorme galleta en que se convirtió Dabura y la masticó, dejando caer muchas migajas, mientras Babidi se reía como loco.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Los muchachos se tuvieron que sentar.

Trunks... ¿Viste lo que hizo?

El joven de cabello lavanda asintió, todavía impresionado. Goten entrecerró los ojos.

¿Qué crees que haya pasado con mi hermano y el Supremo Kaioh?

Ambos se concentraron, no podían sentir la energía de ninguno de los dos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la perspectiva de que les hubiera sucedido algo similar.

Tras ellos, hubo un ruido de roca quebrándose. Voltearon para ver como Krillin y Piccolo regresaban a la normalidad.

¿Y ahora que era lo que iban a explicarles?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡RESPETABLE PUBLICO! - el anunciador del Torneo, que dudo tenga nombre propio, se armo de valor y encaro a un estadio repleto de gente impaciente y sedienta de sangre (Supongo, si no querían ver nada violento, pudieron ir al Ballet o algo) -. ¡LAMENTAMOS MUCHO EL RETRASO Y AGRADECEMOS SU PACIENCIA!

¡Hasta que por fin! - exclamó Ron.

¡El Campeón del Mundo el Gran Mister Satán ha propuesto algo para continuar el Torneo!

Publico: (Rugido de emoción.)

Ron¡SIIIIIIIIIII¡LODOOOOOOOO!

Gokuh y Vegeta: Ya no te volvemos a traer.

Los participantes que quedan se suben a la plataforma.

¡Todos los peleadores que decidieron continuar van a enfrentarse al mismo tiempo sobre la plataforma para elegir a un Campeón¡DA COMIENZO EL "BATTLE ROYALE"!

¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió el nombre? - pregunto Vegeta.

Tal vez hacen referencia a la historia de "Battle Royale", donde enfrentan a un grupo de estudiantes en una situación limite, y según las reglas del juego enfermo que les toco jugar, solo uno debía sobrevivir o de lo contrario, los matarían a todos. La novela original fue escrita por Koushun Takami, y se adapto en manga y película. La película fue dirigida por el Director Fukasaku cuando tenia 70 años, murió antes de filmar la secuela, de la que se encargo su hijo, Kenta Fukasaku. Es sangrienta hasta decir basta. Tanto el manga, como la novela y la película detallan la violencia, y son consideradas de culto - dijo Gokuh, de un tirón.

Vegeta volvió a tener ese tic en el ojo.

Claro, por supuesto. Si eso era exactamente lo que yo iba a decir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando escucharon la historia, Piccolo y Krillin se preguntaron cuanto tiempo habían pasado convertidos en piedra y si ese par de niños no estaban teniendo alucinaciones por el calor. Después procedieron a unir lo que sabían. Dabura había sido derrotado y por eso habían regresado a la normalidad, y los kis de Gohan y el Supremo Kaioh no se sentían por ningún lado. Mientras que Goten y Trunks regresaban a la nave de Babidi por la ruta panorámica, Boo bien pudo haber matado al Ser Supremo y al mayor de los hijos de Gokuh.

Piccolo sintió un dolor intenso que le atravesó el pecho. Gohan muerto...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Por fin, Babidi consiguió ponerse de acuerdo con Majin Boo. Si el monstruo rosa lo obedecía sin chistar, el maní espacial no lo encerraba de nuevo, y todos contentos. Subiéndose a la espalda de su carruaje privado de color rosa, Babidi tomó la primera dirección que le pareció bien y se dispuso a comenzar a sembrar el terror.

¡No podemos dejarlo ir así nada mas! - exclamo Goten, alzando el vuelo.

Trunks asintió tras el e imito su movimiento.

¡Esperen! - Piccolo atrapo a Goten por la muñeca -. ¡Es muy peligroso para ustedes¡Debemos...!

¡Si mi hermano estuviera aquí lucharía! - exclamo furioso el semisaiyajin, liberándose del agarre de Piccolo.

Tomado por sorpresa en un punto vulnerable, el namek se quedo inmóvil unos momentos. Después apretó los puños, y salió tras ellos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡OYE MAJIN BOO! - exclamo Goten lanzando una esfera de energía. El monstruo rosa la esquivó sin dificultad. Volteo para ver que lo seguían dos jóvenes de cabello rubio, y mas atrás un sujeto de piel verde y un tipo chaparrito.

¡ACÁBALOS! - ordenó Babidi, espoleándolo con los talones como si fuera un caballo.

Boo comenzó a lanzar sus rayos color rosa en todas direcciones, mientras seguía volando. Sus cuatro perseguidores los esquivaban y contraatacaban. A la velocidad en que iban, pronto alcanzaron ciudades habitadas y los rayos impactaron en calles y edificios.

¡DEMONIOS¡HAY QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE! - gritó Trunks, dejando los disparos de energía y acercándose lo suficiente como para embestir a Boo con una patada. Trunks se detuvo desconcertado un segundo, eso fue como patear una almohada, con la diferencia de que una almohada no le regresaría el golpe. El joven regreso por donde había venido, con la misma o quizá mas fuerza de la que había empleado.

Babidi se aferraba a la espalda de Boo, chillando.

En lo que Trunks regresaba de su vuelo cortesía de Aerolíneas Majin Boo, el resto se esforzaba en llevar la pelea a un lugar donde no hirieran a terceras personas, cosa difícil porque el oponente no estaba de acuerdo.

¡CONVIÉRTANSE EN CHOCOLATE! - gritó de repente. Apenas lo alcanzaron a esquivar, el rayo alcanzo la ciudad, y asombrados, pudieron ver como miles de personas se convertían en barras de chocolate.

¡INCREIBLE! - exclamo Krillin. Piccolo no dijo nada, porque por esta vez no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

¡Ya ven como no estabamos mintiendo! - gritó Goten.

Majin Boo lanzo un disparo de energía que dio en la ciudad, y el calor resultante derritió las barras lentamente, mientras los supervivientes se echaban a correr entre gritos de histeria.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

En el lugar del torneo de las Artes Marciales, Gokuh hizo una brusca aspiración, y desconcertado, miro a su alrededor.

¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto Vegeta.

No lo se - el muchacho de cabello alborotado sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de esa sensación sin conseguirlo, repaso un sabor metálico en su boca. Miedo. Pero ¿de que?

¡VAMOS RUBIA¡DALE SU MERECIDO A ESE FARSANTE! - la voz de su tío Ron consiguió distraerlo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Con Trunks de regreso, consiguieron llevar a Majin Boo lejos de las ciudades y pueblos habitados. A punta de golpes y disparos de energía consiguieron guiarlo hacia el mar abierto. Ya para estas alturas, los cuatro guerreros Z cansados y Majin Boo apenas empezando.

¿QUÉ ESPERAS MAJIN BOO¡ACÁBALOS¡ACÁBALOS¡ES UNA ORDEN! - dijo Babidi haciendo berrinche y tironeandole la capa.

El monstruo rosa, irritado, lo tomó del cuello con la mano. A pesar de apenas contar con aire, el mago se las arreglo para reírse.

Puedo encerrarte cuando yo quiera...

Majin Boo incremento la presión.

No vas a hacer nada ahora, porque si no estoy yo, ellos te mataran. Voy a acabar con ellos porque no me agradan, es todo - dijo, soltando el cuello de esa insignificancia y arrojándolo a cierta distancia, después volteo a encarar a los guerreros. Sonrió, y desde esa distancia, sus puños se estiraron para golpear a los muchachos justo en la cara. Los derribo y antes de que se dieran cuenta los tenia atrapados entre sus brazos rosas, los cuales los envolvieron como una pesada atadura de chicle, o eso pensaron por el color y la flexibilidad. Krillin envió varios de sus ataques para que los soltara, pero ya no tenia mucha fuerza, y aunque la hubiera tenido, no serviría de nada. Y Piccolo...

¡VAMOS MAJIN BOO¡ACÁBALOS! - Babidi no podía distraerse mucho de eso en realidad.

¿Sabes? En realidad comienzas a irritarme nuez con patas... - escucho la voz del guerrero Namek tras él.

Babidi volteo y se encontró con un muy molesto Piccolo. (nn)

Definitivamente debes morir ahora... - dijo el Namek en un bajo gruñido, mas hablando consigo mismo que con Babidi.

¡Insolente¡Me asegurare de que Majin Boo te elimine por el método mas doloroso! - le grito, señalándolo con su huesudo índice.

Piccolo dio un rápido vistazo a donde los muchachos trataban de liberarse del agarre de Boo.

No puedo matar a Majin Boo pero a ti te voy a hacer puré... - dijo, elevando su poder y atacando al mago.

Babidi apenas tuvo tiempo de poner un escudo a su alrededor. La mano de Piccolo choco con este, y la fuerza empleada hizo que salieran chispas.

¿No te importa lo que pase con este mundo¡Si yo no estoy para encerrar a Majin Boo lo destruirá!

Eso no cambiara aunque tu sigas o no con vida ¿O me equivoco? - Piccolo ejerció mas presión y al fin logro romper el escudo. Después, con las garras de su mano derecha corto a Babidi por la mitad de un solo movimiento.

¡MAJIN BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó el Mago mientras caía.

El monstruo rosa volteo para ver a su amo. Dejo caer a los muchachos, ya inconscientes, concentro energía en su mano y la disparo. Piccolo no se movió, porque pudo adivinar hacia donde se dirigía el tiro.

¡MALDICION! - fue lo ultimo que dijo Babidi antes de que sus dos mitades se redujeran a polvo.

Después, Majin Boo miro a Piccolo, le sonrió de manera malvada y se alejo volando. El Namek estaba por seguirlo cuando escuchó la voz de Krillin.

¡Piccolo espera! - le grito mientras luchaba por sacar del agua a Goten y Trunks.

El alto hombre verde decidió que podía seguir a Majin Boo mas adelante y fue a ayudar a Krillin. Cargó con un muchacho debajo de cada brazo, y pensó en lo que se podía hacer a continuación.

Hay que llevarlos al Templo de Kami Sama - decidió por fin -. Para que los cure Dende.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Volando sobre el mar, Majin Boo sintió hambre. Solo comió una galleta desde que lo sacaron de su prisión y no había sido suficiente. ¿Dónde encontraría que comer en este extraño mundo? O por lo menos a quienes convertir en suficiente comida. Siguió volando y encontró una isla llena de gente que parecía estar celebrando algo. ¿Un Torneo?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Fraude - gruño Ron -. La rubia iba ganando.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo - Vegeta miro pensativo la plataforma mientras se desarrollaba el combate -. Ella pelaba mejor que todos¿y ahora me salen con que Mr. Satán, el tipo que no había hecho nada le esta ganando? Es muy sospechoso.

Tal vez esta cansada - supuso Gokuh.

No creo. Aquí hay dinero de por medio...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Que extraño que 18 este perdiendo el combate - comento Bulma. A su lado Maroon, la hija de 18 y Krillin miraba angustiada el desarrollo de la pelea.

A mi me preocupa mas a donde habrán ido los muchachos - Chichi hacia cuentas, calculando cuanto habían perdido, ya que esperaba que sus hijos se llevaran el primer y segundo lugar. Cuando encontró la cifra de lo que pudieron haber obtenido si Gokuh estuviera ahí también, suspiró.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ron se levanto buscando que decir o que hacer para animar a 18, o que por lo menos volteara a verlo, sin imaginarse que la mujer era una androide asesina y aparte que ya estaba casada.

¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡VAMOS¡TU PUEDES GANARLE A ESE BIGOTON RIDICULO¡ANIMO 18!

El agudo silbido les perforo los tímpanos a los muchachos y los gritos llamaron la atención de la mayor parte de los presentes en el estadio, ya que fueron casi tan fuertes como los de Chichi.

Las viudas de los saiyajin y sus acompañantes voltearon hacia el autor del escándalo, eso es, hacia donde se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que Miguel One, Guillermo González jr. y el Güero Torres. (Ya saben a quienes me refiero)

Los hubieran visto de no ser porque una explosión rosa destruyo gran parte del estadio y cubrió el resto con nubes de polvo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola de nuevo! nn

Elena: No te metas con el pobre de Ron, mira que yo le tengo mucho aprecio nn. A Babidi podemos encontrarle parecidos con varias cosas, pero yo me quedo precisamente con la descripción de mi lindo Piccolo ("Este es un color ecológico, nuez con patas"). ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso fue genial.

Serenity-princess¡Yo también sufro porque no salen mis amores¡Ni Piccolo porque quedo convertido en piedra! TT Para que no suframos todos, voy a apurarme.

Ivelight: El pobre de Vegeta se aguanta sus ganas de soltar improperios y golpes, en esta ocasión es un muchacho muy bien portado (si, como no). Todavía no escribo la reacción de amigos y parientes, y ya me esta dando mucho pendiente, porque no se como vaya a quedar.

Runliney¿Cómo sigues? No te he encontrado en el msn para poder preguntarte. Y si, ya se que todavía te vas a tardar un poco TT con el fic de Piccolo-chan (mas TT).

Akire Rosales¡Claro que este par son indispensables! Si no puedo escribir de ellos, mejor no escribo nada, pero ni modo, no había espacio para que salieran mucho en estos capítulos. Nada mas están sentados por ahí. Lo curioso de la review, es que me recordó un fanart donde salían este par y la ilustración estaba dividida por la mitad. Del lado de Gokuh el fondo era naranja y del lado de Vegeta, azul. Y estaban titulados "Sun and Moon". ¿Todos los fans tenemos ideas similares OO¿Y mas las Gotas Astrales¡Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ya se que es el chibi-couple. Ahora puedo morir feliz.

Princess Mako: Ahí la llevamos, ya mero comienzan a recordar, ya se que la estoy haciendo demasiado cardiaca nn.

Ghani¡Gracias por la review! Y por la recomendación nn. El pobre de Gokuh encontrara su media naranja... un día de estos, pero de que la encuentra la encuentra. Los niños agradecen lo besos, y ya volverán a responder las reviews mas adelante, para dar las gracias en persona nn.

Bulmita: Gracias por los ánimos, ya no se si decir: aquí estoy trabajando duro en este fanfic, o durando en el trabajo de este fanfic TT. Mucha suerte con tus estudios y échale muchas ganas.

Ely-chan¡Gracias por la review! Alguien mas aspira al premio de resistencia en la lectura de fanfics nn. Hago todo lo posible por actualizar rápido pero el mundo conspira en mi contra TT (Phoenix mirando para todos lados).

Javit: Que lastima que no haya quedado bien la review, si tenia curiosidad TT. ¿Te debía un chiste malo en el lj? (Phoenix cerrando los ojos y pensando "Oh, por Dios, aquí voy. A ver si no se lo sabe TT")

Una mujer está leyendo un libro y le dice a su marido: - ¡Que barbaridad¿puedes creer que un tal Pablo Neruda publicó un libro con los poemas que me escribiste cuando éramos novios?

Kokoro-yana: Me dio gusto encontrarte en el msn, ojala y pueda repetirse. Hay que confiar en la buena suerte nn. Nada mas que me confundí un poco, porque aparecía como que no estabas disponible a pesar de que seguías contestando. Pensé que se caía la conexión o algo. Ya sigo avanzando en la historia.


	29. Me parece haber visto

CAPITULO 28

Me parece haber visto...

DEDICADO A:

Mi gatito.

Gohan y el Supremo Kaioh Sama seguían Perdidos en el Despacio en el fondo de la nave de Babidi, así que no tenían idea de lo que sucedía. Como por ejemplo, no sabían que Boo había ido justo al lugar donde se encontraban Bulma, Chichi y compañía (osease, 18, Maroon, Pan, Videl, Mr. Satán y toda la gente que no he mencionado porque me hace falta Fósforo y a veces se me olvida, como el Maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Ox Satan. Oolong y Puar). Ni que también estaban ahí los Chicos Superpoderosos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hubo un momento de silencio después de la explosión. Y en cuanto se disipó el polvo todos los presentes buscaron al responsable con la mirada, encontrándolo a varios metros del suelo. Nadie se movió.

Majin Boo examino a la multitud, evaluándolos y pensando en las múltiples posibilidades. Hasta que por fin tomo una decisión.

¡CONVIÉRTANSE EN CHOCOLATE! - gritó, y el rayo de color rosa alcanzo una sección de las gradas. Todos los que estaban ahí sentados se convirtieron en grandes barras de chocolate oscuro.

Por fin alguien gritó y eso hizo que los demás reaccionaran. Mientras Boo descendía para comerse sus chocolates a gusto, el resto de la gente del estadio busco la vía de escape mas próxima, es decir, se lanzaron en masa hacia las salidas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Oh por Dios! - grito Ron, perdiendo cualquier calma que pudiera tener. Cuando la gente comenzó a huir, su primer movimiento fue para tomar a los niños del cuello y sacarlos de ese lugar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh todavía intentaba procesar la información de lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos, sintió la mano de su tío cerca de su hombro, y ya le iba a hacer una pregunta cuando el resto de la gente presente se echo a correr en varias direcciones a la vez. El muchacho de cabello alborotado utilizo todas sus fuerzas para aferrar su canasta de gatos y volteo hacia sus acompañantes. La multitud lo empujo hacia el lado contrario.

-- ¡Ay¡Auxilio!

Ron vio como la masa de gente arrastraba a su sobrino, e intento moverse hacia el, aferrando a Vegeta con una mano. Por desgracia, al avanzar, la corriente le arranco al otro muchacho.

-- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN! - grito Vegeta, espantado como no recordaba haberlo estado jamas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando una parte de las gradas hizo explosión, 18 salto de la plataforma, sin importarle lo demás, después de todo, había arreglado con Mr. Satán para que le diera una buena suma para perder el combate. La androide rubia corrió hacia donde estaba su hija y la cargo en brazos, después, se las ingenio para ayudar a los demás para ir hacia los vestuarios, donde se encontraron con Videl, Pan y Mr. Satan, este ultimo muriéndose de miedo.

-- ¡TIENE QUE SER UN TRUCO!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo y Krillin llegaron al Templo de Kami Sama con los muchachos inconscientes. Dende y Mr. Popo los recibieron y procedieron a atender las heridas de los cuatro.

-- Estarán bien - le informo después Dende a Piccolo -. Pero ahora duermen, creo que todavía tardaran en despertarse.

El Namek mayor asintió.

-- Dende ¿Puedes sentir el Ki de Gohan o el del supremo Kaioh Sama?

El joven Kami Sama negó con la cabeza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Por suerte, la multitud no aplasto a ninguno de los Tres Mosqueteros y de un modo u otro, salieron del estadio. Gokuh sostenía la canasta de los gatos y trataba de encontrar a su tío y a Vegeta entre la inmensidad de gente histérica que corría para todos lados.

-- ¡Vegeta¡Tío Ron!

-- ¡Ocean! - escucho que le respondía.

La multitud los empujo sin misericordia. Gokuh alcanzo a escuchar el llamado de Vegeta un par de veces antes de extraviarse por las calles.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Las noticias de las ciudades destruidas se esparcieron con rapidez. A la Televisora de la Capital del Sur, llegaba información a un ritmo de locos que no se había visto desde Cell. James Ocean lidiaba con urgentes informes impresos, agudos gritos de alarma y terribles imágenes en distintos monitores, mientras intentaba comunicarse con su familia.

Luna, después de su agotadora hazaña de limpiar el cuarto de su hijo Gokuh, se tomo una taza de te y decidió que se merecía una siesta, por lo cual desconecto el teléfono para que nadie la molestara.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Una vez dispersa la masa de gente que había huido o encontrado refugio en alguna parte, Gokuh se encontró a si mismo perdido en una calle desconocida. Examino su canasta para cerciorase de que no la estaba cargando de balde. Boba y Fett lo miraron con curiosidad por saber a que se debía tanto escándalo y ajetreo.

- Muy bien muchachos. Ustedes quédense quietecitos como hasta ahora. Tengo que encontrar a Vegeta y a mi tío Ron.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tras devorar todos los chocolates que había creado, a Majin Boo se le antojaron otra clase de dulces, y salió del estadio buscando a las personas que habían huido. Las escucho gritar y correr desde diferentes lugares, y se dedico a cazar una por una, disfrutando del terror que provocaba y transformándolos en diversas golosinas. También destruía las cosas que se le cruzaban en el camino, como autos y casas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Maldición! Así nunca lo voy a encontrar - se dijo Vegeta, mientras intentaba orientarse, ocultándose en las esquinas, notando de vez en cuando resplandores de color rosa y ruidos de cosas haciéndose pedazos a distancias variables de donde se encontraba. Había desistido de buscar a Ron, pensando que el podía cuidarse solo, pero Ocean no. En realidad, en ese momento se preguntaba (entre otras muchas cosas) ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba por el? Aparte de que eran amigos, no se explicaba su propia actitud. Quizá se debía a que Ocean era demasiado... demasiado... demasiado... tonto, ingenuo y despistado. En definitiva alguien se tenia que hacer cargo de el.

-- Pero ¿por qué yo¿Cuándo fue que alguien me pidió que lo cuidara¿Acaso firmé algún papel donde me comprometía a hacerme cargo del baka?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Luna abrió un ojo, sintiendo que algo la molestaba. Tal vez se debía a que se había quedado dormida en el sillón y no estaba acostumbrada.

"Luna" escucho en su cabeza.

"¿Halcón?"

"Si, soy yo, cariño. Estoy usando la telepatía."

"¡Pero si tu dijiste que eso no existía!"

En la Capital del Sur, James Ocean, alto ejecutivo de una importante televisora, se dio un tope con la pared en la que estaba recargado.

"Si... bueno... Eso no importa ahora." Continuo él. "Lo que pasa es que he estado intentando comunicarme contigo y no contestas el teléfono. Además, no me dejan en paz aquí. Tuve que encerrarme en el baño para que pudiéramos hablar."

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Luna se extraño de que estuviera tan desesperado de hablar con ella como para llegar a recursos tan extremos.

"¿No has encendido la Televisión? Cosas tremendas están pasando y me preocupan tu y Gokuh."

"No, lo siento. Estuve todo el día limpiando el cuarto de Gokuh, y hace apenas un rato que me quede dormida. Desconecte el teléfono y..."

"Ya entendí. Mira, esto es urgente y no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda mantener este enlace mental. Yo no lo quería creer, pero un monstruo ha estado destruyendo ciudades y matando personas. Como Cell ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Mas o menos. Pero¿estas seguro¿Qué pruebas hay?"

"Eh... Escombros en donde debería haber ciudades y cientos de personas desaparecidas dadas por muertas."

"¡Dios mío!"

"Si, no me ha quedado mas que aceptar la evidencia, por descabellado que parezca."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Por el momento voy a seguir recibiendo reportes. Esto debe aclararse en cualquier momento. Gokuh esta con tu hermano ¿verdad¿Dónde?"

"La ultima vez que supe de ellos, estaban con Merle y las gemelas. Parece que querían ir al Torneo de Artes Marciales."

"Ah, si. A Ron le llaman la atención esa clase de cosas. ¿Tienes el teléfono de ese amigo de Gokuh?"

"Vegeta. Si, lo tengo anotado por alguna parte."

"Búscalo y llámalo, voy a tratar de comunicarme con ustedes por un método mas convencional. A menos que Gokuh si crea en la telepatía."

"Pues como tu dijiste que eso no existía, ya no le intente enseñar nada..."

"(Asgdf...) Como sea. Ten mucho cuidado y trata de saber de ellos para ver si están bien. Te llamo después."

"Esta bien, Halcón. Tu también cuídate mucho."

"Lo haré."

"Te quiero mucho, Halcón."

"Y yo a ti, Luna."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMM! por aquí. ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! por allá. Majin Boo apuntaba a diferentes personas y ya había ingerido donas, galletas, chocolates y caramelos de café a diestro y siniestro. Riéndose a carcajadas del miedo que inspiraba en esas personas poco antes de transformarlas en algo para comer (o para picarse las muelas).

Volvió a elevarse en el aire para seleccionar una nueva presa. Desde donde se encontraba, le llamo la atención una figura pequeña, con alborotado cabello negro, que corría por ahí, y parecía buscar algo.

Por una de esas increíbles casualidades que solo ocurren en los cómics de Stan Lee y en los fics, Gokuh y Vegeta estaban a punto de encontrarse de nuevo, cuando la rechoncha criatura rosa decidió bajar, quedando justo frente a cierto pobre despistado, quien cayo sentado de la sorpresa, aferrando su canasta.

-- ¡CIELOS! - exclamó.

Hubo varias explosiones al mismo tiempo, las casas y los edificios que estaban en la zona fueron destruidos, y el muchacho y el ser rosa quedaron en medio de lo que antes era una calle y ahora era un claro entre absurda destrucción.

Gokuh no lo podía creer, era el terrible monstruo del que huía todo el mundo.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Trata de mantener la calma. Hay que morir como los valientes. Pero ¿qué demonios estoy pensando¡Soy muy joven para morir¡No quiero¡Y mucho menos a manos de esta cosa¡Se parece al hombre de malvavisco que sale en la película de Los Cazafantasmas! Solo que rosa y mas pequeño. Y esas botas amarillas... se ven muy extrañas. Eso que trae puesto ¿será un pañal? Y pensándolo bien... no se ve que sea muy malvado. Hasta eso se ve muy gracioso."

El muchacho de cabello negro mostró una ligera sonrisa al pensar esto ultimo.

-- ¡Oye! - le dijo Majin Boo al verlo sonreír - ¿Qué acaso tu no me tienes miedo?

Gokuh: O.O Eehh... ¡Si¡Eso¡Mucho¡Por favor no me mate!

La tapa de la canasta que Gokuh abrazaba se abrió poco a poco y los gatos asomaron sus cabezas con curiosidad.

-- ¡No¡Boba¡Fett¡Quédense adentro!

Majin Boo se acerco a examinar el contenido de la canasta. Gokuh estaba casi paralizado de miedo.

-- ¿Y estos¿qué son?

-- ¡Son mis gatos¡Por favor no les haga nada!

-- ¿Gatos?

Boba fue el primero en dejar atrás la timidez y dejarse vencer por la curiosidad. Ese tipo rechoncho se veía amigable. Lo olfateo para familiarizarse con el.

"Boba, Boba, Boba. Porfavorporfavorporfavor metete a la canasta" rogó en silencio Gokuh.

Majin Boo se sorprendió de encontrarse con otra criatura que no le tuviera miedo. Tomo al gato con sus enormes manos y lo sostuvo frente a su cara.

-- ¿Gato?

-- ¡Miau! - le respondió alegremente.

-- Oye - le pregunto a Gokuh - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-- ? Pues nada en especial que yo sepa. Los gatos no hablan, solo maúllan. Aunque...

-- ¿Entonces no sabe que tiene que tenerme miedo?

-- No, no lo sabe - Gokuh miro su canasta, pensando que podría esperar de sus gatos -. Hasta creo que usted le resulta simpático.

-- Gato ¿Crees que soy un chico apuesto?

Gokuh¿¿¿¿????

Boba maulló con suavidad.

-- Seguro dijo que si - exclamo Majin Boo, tomando al gato con mas firmeza, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

Gokuh: nnU Si señor, como usted diga.

Boba ronroneaba, su hermano Fett, envalentonado por su ejemplo lo siguió, y salto a los brazos de Majin Boo.

-- ¿Tu también piensas que soy un chico apuesto? - le pregunto el poderoso Boo.

-- ¡Miau!

Gokuh miro mas allá de la figura del rechoncho ser. Vegeta lo acababa de encontrar y se notaba pasmado.

-- Mi-mira. Ve-vegeta - le dijo Gokuh.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Luna reunió todas sus fuerzas para rebuscar el numero del teléfono de Vegeta. Recordaba que lo había pegado en la puerta del refrigerador, pero no lo encontró. Debió haberse caído y para estas alturas ya estaría en la basura. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Miro la puerta del aparato con el ceño fruncido. Entre recordatorios de pago, dibujitos de Gokuh, los números de las pizzerias de la zona, magnetos con figuras de animalitos y fotos de la familia no era fácil darse cuenta de cuando algo hacia falta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¿Quién te manda tener los gatos mas sociables del planeta?

-- Velo por el lado positivo Vegeta. Al menos aun estamos vivos.

-- Me temo que no por mucho.

Majin Boo volaba lejos de la isla, buscando un buen lugar donde instalarse. Cargaba a un muchacho debajo de cada brazo. Gokuh se aferraba con las uñas a su preciada canasta. Los gatos asomaban la cabeza y parecían disfrutar del paseo.

Gokuh y Vegeta: ¬¬ "Gatos".

El ser rosa se detuvo en una desierta zona montañosa. Eligió una de las rocas mas grandes.

-- ¡CONVIÉRTETE EN UNA CASA! - grito, disparándole con un rayo de la cresta en su cabeza. (Pues eso me parece mas fácil que convertir a un montón de gente en masita.) El edificio no quedo tan mal a pesar de que parecía haberse basado en el diseño de un niño de seis años.

Majin Boo dejo a los muchachos en el interior, después salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-- No se muevan de aquí, ahora regreso.

Gokuh y Vegeta se miraron.

Después, el mayor de los muchachos se lanzo como loco contra la puerta.

-- ¡Demonios¡Esta cerrada y no la puedo abrir¡No te quedes ahí parado, baka¡Ayúdame!

No hubo manera, ni entre los dos pudieron abrir la puerta. Y las ventanas de la casa eran numerosas, pero muy pequeñas.

-- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - Vegeta sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío - ¿Cómo salimos de esta?

Gokuh miro la puerta con pesar, después miro a su amigo.

Oye Vegeta, por si no te lo había dicho antes y si acaso ya no tengo otra oportunidad para hacerlo, en realidad te quiero muchisimo y eres como un hermano para mi.

-- ¡Cállate maldita sea¡Ayúdame a pensar en algo en lugar de asustarme!

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. El tipo ridículo color rosa había vuelto, cargando dos enormes refrigeradores. A lo lejos, una columna de humo indicaba el probable lugar de procedencia de dichos aparatos.

-- Oigan - Majin Boo miro a uno y otro muchacho- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar?

Gokuh y Vegeta¿Cocinar?

El ser mágico los guió a la habitación construida como cocina y los dejo ahí junto con los refrigeradores. A pesar de todo, Gokuh no pudo resistir la tentación y la curiosidad y abrió uno.

-- ¡Vaya¡tiene muchas cosas de comer aquí dentro!

-- ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en eso en estos momentos?

-- Pues tenemos que preparar algo ¿Prefieres que nos coma a nosotros?

-- Pero si tu apenas y sabes hacer algunas cosas sencillas, de todas formas nos va a comer, acompañados por tus gatos.

Gokuh se inclino sobre la mesa de la cocina, se apoyo en ella con las manos y cerro los ojos, reflexionando.

-- En ese caso... - dijo con voz seria, en un tono que Vegeta nunca le había escuchado - quizá solo tengamos una oportunidad de salir de esta...

Vegeta asintió y trago con dificultad, preparándose para lo que estuviera por venir. Gokuh abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-- ¿Traes tu celular?

-- Si - le respondió un poco extrañado ¿acaso pedirá ayuda¿a quien?

-- Solo hay alguien que nos puede sacar de esto...

Tomo el teléfono de Vegeta y marco un numero.

Bueno... ¿Titita?... ¿Están bien...? Si yo estoy bien... Por favor tranquilízate que tengo que pedirte algo muy importante... ¿Puedes pasarme tu receta del pay helado de limón?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Y en casa de la familia Ocean.

-- Perfecto - murmuro Luna frustrada -, por fin encuentro el numero y resulta que el teléfono esta ocupado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hola, por fin actualizo. Gracias por leer.

Kokoro-Yana: Aquí estoy de nuevo, saltandome grandes trozos de la trama original otra vez nn. Pero es que lo chido de la historia original, era la pelea de Gokuh contra Majin Vegeta.

¡Por fin vuelven a salir nuestros muchachos! (Phoenix regando confeti y serpentinas por ahí).

Javit¡Siiii¡Vamos por las 200¿Quién acompañara a los muchachos esta vez para responder las reviews? Ya volvieron a salir los niños, y no solo eso, si no que se van con Majin Boo. El chiste te lo debo para el lj, Gokuh.

Ely-chan¡A peticion popular¡Regresan los niños! Hago todo lo posible para que las circunstancias no me impidan actualizar. Por favor, sigue deseandome suerte.

Elena: Ron no promete nada sobre 18 (A ver que pasa, la rubia le va a romper el corazon... o algunos huesos). ¿Qué otra forma le podemos encontrar a Babidi...? uhm... Una semilla de durazno con ojos, tal vez.

Princess Mako: Todavia era muy pronto para que los vieran... si, ya se que estan pensando que la hago mucho de emocion, pero ese es el chiste nn.

Serenity-Princess: Es que como ya dije antes, las batallas estaban buenas en el anime, sobre todo la de Vegeta contra Gokuh (obvio, como me gusto esa pelea). Ademas, ya queria escribir sobre lo que pasaba con estos niños.

Runliney¡Ni se van a ver! (risa demoniaca) ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No, no es cierto. Esto va a ser muy complicado, pero si se van a encontrar. ¡Juhuuuuuuuuuu¡YA VAS A ACTUALIZAR TU FIC DE PICCOLO-CHAN¡Fanfarrias para Runliney! (Inserte fanfarrias aquí). A proposito¿Cómo que "Piccolo-chan"? Aunque no suena tan mal ¿Lo dejamos en Piccolo-chan o Piccolo-san?

Akire Rosales: Creo que a todos nos pasa. Ya ves ahora, cuanto loco no hay por ahí, que se sabe vida y milagros de todos los personajes y aparatos de La Guerra de las Galaxias, pero no pueden pasar un triste examen de Historia, o se les olvida el cumpleaños de sus novias (en caso de tenerlas, claro). Ejejeje, no habia contado cuantos capitulos habia resumido. Y lo proximo que hare, sera resumir la historia de "El Señor de los anillos" en cuatro parrafos o menos, con todo y "El Hobbit".


	30. Zoilets Verdes

CAPITULO 29

ZOILETS VERDES

Dedicado a:

Toda la gente, que insistiendo, puede hacer que un fic continúe

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los personajes que nos interesan y que se quedaron en la isla se fueron en dos direcciones diferentes. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Majin Boo se había marchado, toda la tropa que acompañaba a las viudas de los saiyajin se trepó en uno de los vehículos de la Corporación Cápsula para salir de la isla. Por otra parte, Ron dio vueltas en círculos como desesperado buscando a sus sobrinos (uno de verdad y el otro postizo), hasta que se paso de una vuelta y chocó contra un árbol, uniéndose así al Club de los Noqueados.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Bulma aferraba los controles de la nave y mantenía la vista al frente, mientras se dirigía a la Corporación Cápsula. Llevaban la radio encendida y los ocupantes del vehículo escuchaban las terribles noticias de la destrucción causada por Majin Boo.

.- Tengo el Radar del Dragón en casa. Buscaremos las esferas y reviviremos a todos los que han muerto - declaro Bulma, sin esperar que nadie se opusiera.

Chichi, a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, asintió.

La genio de cabello azul, le dio toda la potencia a las turbinas de la nave. Se mordió los labios para no preguntarse en voz alta si uno de los que reviviría el Dragón seria su hijo Trunks.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el interior de la nave de Babidi, el Supremo Kaioh Sama intento abrir un ojo... No... esperen un momento creo que no puede... ¿o si?... no... si... no, falsa alarma... o tal vez si... lo hará... ya casi... un poco mas...

Nop. Lo siento.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Desde el Templo Sagrado, Piccolo y Dende se asomaron por el borde de la plataforma para ver lo que sucedía.

.- Oye Dende, quiero decir, Kami Sama. ¿Puedo traer a mi familia aquí?

Los nameks voltearon a mirarlo.

.- ¿O acaso esta prohibido? Porque no seria justo que solo nosotros nos salvemos de Majin Boo.

Kami volteo a consultar con su maestro.

.- ¿Usted que opina Señor Piccolo?

.- Tu eres el Dios aquí, decide lo que creas conveniente - le respondió, sin poder creer que después de tanto tiempo todavía tenia que recordárselo.

El joven namek sonrío.

.- Claro que puedes traerlos. La Tierra se ha salvado muchas veces gracias a ustedes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

.- ¡Bien! - el guerrero se emociono lo suficiente como para atreverse a preguntarle a Piccolo - ¿No los ves por ahí¿Siguen en la isla?

Piccolo estaba por responderle con estas u otras palabras que no era su maldito recadero y que si quería saber donde estaba su familia fuera a buscarlos el mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que si era importante para el saber lo que estaban haciendo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Con ayuda de Pan, 18, Videl y Yamcha, las esferas del Dragón fueron localizadas con rapidez. Las reunieron frente a la Corporación Cápsula y Bulma llamó al Dragón.

.- ¡SAL SHEN LONG Y CUMPLE NUESTRO DESEO!

El cielo se oscureció, y apareció la larga figura del Dragón Shen Long. Los ojos rojos brillaron cuando dijo con su voz imponente que les concedería sus deseos. Mientras Bulma pedía que reviviera a los que mató Majin Boo, Videl ayudaba a su padre, quien tenia la mandíbula en el suelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En varias ciudades y en la Isla donde se celebraba el torneo de las Artes Marciales, miles de personas confundidas despertaban en medio de las ruinas de casas y edificios, preguntándose que significaba la pesadilla que recordaban de manera borrosa.

Cerca de la nave de Babidi, Kibito abría los ojos. Volteo a su alrededor desconcertado. Lo ultimo que recordaba era la cara de Dabura y un resplandor caliente... Pero eso no importaba ahora. ¿Y el Supremo Kaioh Sama?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡ALTO¡ESPEREN!

Toda la gente reunida frente a la Corporación Cápsula, volteo hacia Piccolo, quien llego justo a tiempo para evitar que alguien utilizara los deseos restantes para pedir pizza (Porque ya hacia hambre).

El Namek aprovecho los segundos en que nadie dijo nada.

.- ¡Shen Long¡No necesitaremos los otros deseos por el momento, puedes marcharte!

La larga figura brillo y se redujo a siete puntos luminosos que permanecieron suspendidos en el cielo un momento antes de retirarse en varias direcciones.

.- ¡Piccolo¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunto Bulma en tono de reclamo.

.- Esto todavía no ha terminado - respondió el alto hombre verde volteando a mirarla -. Podríamos necesitar los deseos restantes. Las esferas tardaran menos tiempo en regresar a la normalidad. Ahora... - se dio cuenta de que nadie entendía lo que pasaba pero no tenia ganas de explicar mucho, que le pregunten a Krillin -. Ahora, lo que tienen que hacer es acompañarme al Templo de Kami Sama.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Después de haber pasado medio día en la cocina, picando ingredientes y sudando frente a un horno caliente, Vegeta casi perdió el miedo, y lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era un fastidio de campeonato.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí, sirviéndole de criados a esta horrible cosa rosa?"

Gokuh estaba, si no emocionado, por lo menos bastante a gusto.

Vegeta: Gruñido.

.- Shhh - lo callo Gokuh, pendiente del horno. Habían bombardeado a la abuela de Gokuh con preguntas sobre diversos platillos, y para estas alturas, tenían una respetable cantidad de comida preparada. Solo les faltaba esperar unas galletas de mantequilla.

La alarma del horno sonó.

Ding.

.- ¡Por fin! - exclamo Gokuh.

.- ¿Ya esta la comida? Tengo hambre - escucharon la voz de Majin Boo. El monstruo rosa se había entretenido mostrándole el resto de la casa a los gatos y arrullándolos.

.- Ya esta, Señor Majin Boo, vamos en un momento nn - le respondió el animoso niño de los patines.

.- ¿Seguro que tu abuela te dijo que lo prepararas así? - le pregunto Vegeta, al ver el aspecto de todo lo que había preparado el chico de cabello alborotado. Una de las habilidades que Gokuh jamas en su vida (en ninguna) podrá dominar, es la forma de presentar los alimentos. Todo lo que llenaba a la mesa (excepto por una ensalada), parecía rescatado de las fauces del perro Dogzilla. El pastel de chocolate que se arriesgaron a preparar, no tenia forma definida ya que parecía que alguien lo había cargado, y le había dado veinte vueltas al comedor saltando.

.- Pues... eso no importa ahora - dijo Gokuh, poniendo las galletas de mantequilla en un plato. Con mucha imaginación y buena voluntad, parecían ositos.

Majin Boo no es alguien que critique la presentación de los platillos, pero hasta el tenia que opinar algo sobre lo que vio.

.- ¿Qué es esto?

Gokuh: ¬.¬ Comida.

El gordo ser rosa olfateo todo con cuidado, para ver si no lo estaban engañando. Pues no, todo olía a deliciosa comida y el tenia hambre. Sin pensarlo mas abrió su enorme boca y engullo el pay de limón sepultado bajo crema batida que tenia a la mano.

Vegeta cerro los ojos. Si ese monstruo se enojaba, el siguiente platillo serian ellos.

.- ¡Mmmmmmhhhhh¡Esto esta delicioso!

Vegeta se sentía como si estuviera por comprobar que a una persona le pueden dar cinco infartos al mismo tiempo.

Gokuh: nn ¡Que bien¡si le gustó!

En efecto, a pesar del aspecto, los platillos de Gokuh eran comestibles y sabían muy bien.

El pobre de Vegeta estaba que no se la creía.

.- ¿Ustedes no van a comer? - les pregunto Boo, soprendiendolos con su amabilidad.

Vegeta y Gokuh: O.O Pues...

"Parece que con el estomago lleno se pone de buenas ¿cuánto tiempo nos durara la suerte?" se pregunto Vegeta. Gokuh no se hizo repetir la invitación y se sentó a la mesa.

.- ¿Estas loco? - le susurro Vegeta a su lado.

.- ¿Pues a donde vamos a correr? Además yo tengo mucha hambre, hemos estado metidos todo este tiempo en la cocina sin comer ¿Tu no tienes hambre?

Estomago de Vegeta: Gruñido.

(N. de P. S.¡ESA COMIDA ESTA HECHA DE GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡DE GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! No. No es cierto.)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el interior de la nave de Babidi, Kibito utilizaba sus poderes para curar al Supremo Kaioh Sama y a Gohan. (Por fin ¡Fanfarrias para Kibito!)

Mientras la luz de sus poderes rodeaba al Semi saiyajin, el supremo Kaioh, ya repuesto, le indicaba lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

.- Tenemos que llevarlo al planeta Supremo. Ahí hay algo que nos puede servir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- Esto si que es raro... - comento Gokuh.

.- No me digas - le respondió Vegeta. Ambos estaban viendo desde la puerta de la cocina, como Majin Boo lamía y relamía a los gatos con su enorme lengua rosa.

Al llevar mas platos a la mesa, Gokuh lo miraba de reojo, con un montón de dudas en la cabeza.

.- Oiga Señor Majin Boo... - intento preguntar.

.- ¿Mmh?

.- Ocean¿qué estas haciendo?

.- Es que yo... quería saber... ¿por que... le gusta... matar gente...?

Vegeta y Boo?

.- Pues porque es muy divertido - le respondió el ser rosa.

Vegeta y Gokuh¿Divertido?

.- Si. El mago que me creo me enseño a hacerlo, y me enseño que era lo mas divertido que alguien pudiera hacer.

.- Pues ese mago tenia gustos muy extraños... - penso en voz alta Vegeta.

.- ¿Qué dices niño?

Vegeta dudo un momento, pero saco su viejo orgullo de príncipe (aunque el no lo sabia), se cruzo de brazos y dijo con firmeza:

.- Pues que pudo haberle enseñado algo de mas provecho. Matar gente no es divertido.

.- Vegeta... - dijo Gokuh.

Majin Boo se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado. Se acerco al joven.

.- ¿Tu no crees que sea divertido?

Vegeta lo miro desafiante.

.- En realidad no.

Majin Boo pareció pensar un poco. Casi pudieron escuchar los engranes de su cerebro haciendo clic clic.

.- Pues ya no lo hago.

Gokuh y Vegeta¿QUÉ?

.- ¿Pueden enseñarme a hacer otra cosa¿Hay algo mas divertido que matar gente?

.- Puede separar "divertido" y "matar gente" por lo menos por cuatro frases, para empezar - dijo Gokuh.

.- Mejor podemos dejar de repetir tanto esas palabras - gruño Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Alguien que tenia los mismos gustos del creador de Majin Boo, me refiero a que consideraba un pasatiempo divertido el matar gente, se armo con un rifle y salió junto con su criado a exterminar ciudadanos asustados a tiros. Ya llevaban varias víctimas sin sentido a lo largo del camino, convencidos de que cualquier muerto se lo achacarían a Majin Boo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo esperaba sentado en un sillón, lo que harían los muchachos para entretenerlo. A su lado, Boba y Fett se acurrucaban y miraban, tal vez riéndose por dentro porque ya conocían a su dueño.

Vegeta examino al tipo rosa con el ceño fruncido.

.- Pues no se me ocurre nada - dijo al fin, después de un minucioso examen -. ¿Qué hacemos?

.- Podemos contarle un cuento - sugirió Gokuh -. Ya sabes, uno para niños.

Al mayor de los chicos no le pareció una buena idea. Nan era la única persona que le había contado un cuento para niños... algo que tenia que ver con un conejo, pero ya no lo recordaba bien. Y Ocean... quien sabe donde tendría los cuentos para niños entre tantas telarañas en la cabeza. Tal vez los conejos usarían espadas láser.

.- Cántale algo.

Gokuh: OO ¿QUÉ?

.- No te tienes que esforzar mucho, cántale lo mas simple que se te ocurra.

.- ¿Y yo por que?

.- No esperaras que lo haga yo ¿o si? - el muchacho de cabello en punta se cruzo de brazos.

.- Claro que no. Pero¿por qué cantarle?

.- Porque hay que mantenerlo entretenido o nos comerá. Y no tenemos una televisión.

Gokuh miro a Majin Boo, mordiéndose el labio inferior de la mortificación. Vegeta le dio un codazo.

.- Ya... lo que sea. Una de esas cancioncitas de niños pequeños.

El chico de cabello alborotado se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y se ruborizo.

.- Nada mas se una de esas.

.- Eso es suficiente por el momento. Y no te hagas el tonto, se que te sabes mas - dijo Vegeta, y se dio cuenta de que el rubor de su amigo se hacia mas profundo.

.- Solo hay una que puedo cantar sin el violín... Además, me pone nervioso cantar frente a alguien que pueda comerme.

.- Esta bien. No va a pasar nada.

.- Pero es que... es... es...

Vegeta alzo una ceja, sentía que se le agotaba la paciencia.

.- ¡Es de Barney! - dijo Gokuh, completamente rojo.

.- ¡Mejor! - gruño Vegeta - Ya canta.

Gokuh todavía dudó.

.- Es que me da mucha vergüenza.

.- Ya lo se. Anda, termina con esto.

.- Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

.- Te lo juro. Hazlo de una buena vez.

El muchacho de los patines dirigió una ultima mirada recelosa a su amigo y dio un paso hacia Majin Boo. El monstruo rosa, después de la platica, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que era eso de "cantar". Gokuh se aclaro la voz, y con el rubor todavía sobre sus mejillas, comenzó.

.- _"Barney es un dinosaurio, que vive en nuestra mente _

Y cuando se hace grande se come a toda la gente..."

¡ZOCK!

Gokuh (sobándose la cabeza y con lagrimitas en los ojos)¡Vegeta¿Por qué me pegaste?

.- ¡Por idiota¡No le des ideas¿Acaso estas tan nervioso que no puedes recordar una canción que te hayan enseñado en el Jardín de Niños?

.- Yo nunca fui al Jardín de Niños.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola¡De nuevo actualizando por la vida! Una disculpa por el desastre que fueron los primeros parrafos del capitulo anterior.

Elena: Gracias por señalarme el error en los primeros párrafos, había quedado como una sopa de letras OO. Bueno, ya comprobamos que los Saiyajin son imanes de problemas (A ver como le va al Tío Ron).

Princess Mako: Eeh... pues si, todos tenemos nuestro lado cursi, y el mío decidió salir el capitulo anterior. Ya vimos que el que los pays le salgan bien o no a Gokuh es algo relativo nn.

Bulmita¡Suerte con tu carga de trabajo¡Échale muchas ganas y todo saldrá bien!

Runliney: Ya vi que puedo ser muy persuasiva. Es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta tu fic y tenia muchas ganas de saber como continuaba. ¡Piccolo-samaaaaaaaaa!

Kokoro-Yana¿Fideos instantáneos¿Te imaginas como quedarían? (algo así como una mezcla con engrudo, pero de todas maneras se podrían comer). Un capitulo mas que la hago de emoción, ya sabes, me encanta torturarlos (noto un fuerte olor a azufre y unos cuernos rojos sobre mi cabeza). ¡No! No es cierto.

Dulce-vg¡Gracias por la review! Eso de que este fic esta loco ¿es bueno o malo? Oo

Ely-chan: Eres la primera persona que se que siente compasión por Majin Boo Oo. Ron tuvo la suerte de solo quedar noqueado, pero yo lo transformaría en un pastel de chocolate bien grande. En la historia original, Majin Boo se encariño de un perrito perdido, pero en esta historia no hay perritos, hay gatos nn. ¿Quién acompañara a los niños a responder las 200 reviews? Mmhm, no se OO.

Akari: Ejejeje... (Phoenix con una mano detrás de la cabeza). Gracias, se hace lo que se puede, en cuanto el resto del universo lo permita. No te desanimes a escribir. Si tus historias te convencen y decides comprometerte con ellas, no veo porque no puedas publicarlas. ¡Animo y mucha suerte¡Saludos de parte de Boba y Fett!


	31. El Marciano regresa

CAPITULO 30

EL MARCIANO REGRESA

Dedicado a:

Mi Kermit

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Un auto iba por las carreteras, con dos ocupantes. Dos tipos locos, cargando armas de fuego con la que le disparan a todo lo que se les atraviese.

Después de mucho viajar se internaron entre las montañas, y llegaron frente a una extraña casa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- Comencemos de nuevo - Vegeta se aclaro la garganta.

Majin Boo asintió, indicando que iba a poner atención a lo que el muchacho decía.

Boba y Fett se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón y Gokuh traía de la cocina una charola de galletas recién hechas.

Vegeta: A ver, Boo: Matar gente es...

Majin Boo: Malo.

Vegeta: Y lo malo es...

Majin Boo: Algo que no se debe hacer.

Gokuh¡Muy bien¡Te has ganado una galleta!

Majin Boo: nn

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras, a una dimensión de distancia (o eso supongo).

En el planeta Supremo, hogar de los Kaioh samas, se encuentra el arma más poderosa creada por los Seres Supremos: la espada Z. El Supremo Kaioh Sama le explicó a Gohan que según la leyenda, quien logre sacarla de la roca en que esta enterrada y la maneje a la perfección, será el ser más poderoso del Universo.

El mayor de los hijos de Gokuh se acerco al arma y recordó que ya había escuchado una leyenda parecida. Miró tras el, intentado imaginarse que Kibito era el Mago Merlín, y el Supremo Kaioh, Sir Héctor. También trato de visualizarse con una brillante armadura en lugar de con la ropa y los zarcillos que le prestaron.

Cerró su mano en torno a la empuñadura de su espada y dio un tiron.

La espada no se movió ni un milímetro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

A partir de la conversación con Majin Boo, sobre lo bueno y lo malo (desde la perspectiva de Vegeta y Gokuh, así que podemos esperar cualquier cosa), había que tomar decisiones.

.- ¿Entonces que hacemos con el?

.- Pues no se. Puede quedarse a vivir aquí y nosotros venir a visitarlo siempre que podamos.

Gokuh miro a su alrededor.

.- Para saber donde estamos... ¿Y si nos lo llevamos a vivir a casa...?

.- ¿Estas loco Ocean¿Dónde lo vamos a poner¿Ya viste como come? Además a mi no me dejan tener mascotas.

.- Tienes razón. Y toda la gente le tiene miedo.

Majin Boo seguía con los gatos, y todos estaban tomando aire fresco afuera de la casa. Vegeta se pregunto quien tendría mas batería. Después de la reparadora siestecita de los animalitos, llegó a pensar que quizás el ser rosa caería rendido de cansancio primero.

.- ¡Ve por la pelota! - le grito Majin Boo a Fett, al momento de arrojar a lo lejos una pelota hecho con su propia magia.

Gokuh se rió.

.- Los gatos no juegan a eso, para eso necesitaría a un perro.

A Boba le llamo la atención aquel objeto redondo que se movía y lo siguió. Lo olfateo antes de empujarlo con una pata y andar de nuevo tras el.

.- Nunca traerá esa pelota - le dijo Gokuh a Boo.

Ninguno hubiera podido advertir a las molestas visitas situadas en una colina cercana a la casa de Majin Boo. El hombre extraño y su criado preparaban sus armas.

.- Mira eso. Es ese monstruo Majin Boo - dijo el amo apuntando por la mira de su rifle.

Hubieran podido dispararle primero al ser rosa o a alguno de los muchachos, pero decidieron probar primero su puntería con un blanco mas pequeño.

Boba seguía jugando con la pelota, con su pata delantera la empujo todavía más fuerte, corrió tras ella.

Sonó un disparo.

.- ¡BOBA! - grito Gokuh.

.- ¿Qué? - exclamo Majin Boo.

La bala atravesó el cuerpo del gato. El animalito cayó hacia un lado y ya no se levanto. Vegeta volteo frenético para todos lados.

.- ¡Ahí! - señalo en dirección a los dos hombres instalados arriba de la colina.

Gokuh llego hasta donde se encontraba su mascota, se arrodillo y lo tomo con cuidado en brazos. Fett le maullaba angustiado a su hermano desde la puerta de la casa. Sonó otro disparo. Gokuh se inclino hacia adelante de dolor, el tiro le dio por un costado, pero no soltó a su gato.

.- ¡MALDITA SEA¡OCEAN!

Majin Boo no lo podía creer. Sus ojos pasaban de la figura de sus amigos, herido uno y furioso el otro, a las de los dos hombres que se reían arriba de la colina.

Vegeta corrió hacia Gokuh sin importarle que también pudieran dispararle.

.- ¡Ocean¡Ocean¡Dime algo!

Gokuh abrió la boca para escupir sangre.

De pronto, se escucho un ruido extraño. Majin Boo se sacudía frenético y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

.- ¿Cómo se atrevieron...¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a lastimarlos! - exclamaba.

.- ¿Pero que...? - dijo Vegeta.

Parecía que una gran cantidad de vapor comenzaba a salir por los agujeros que tenia en la cabeza. Majin Boo los cubrió con las manos, avanzo paso a paso hasta donde se encontraban los niños y el gato. Al llegar, coloco una de sus manos sobre Gokuh. Una energía cubrió el cuerpo del muchacho de cabello alborotado.

.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - le pregunto Vegeta.

Al poco rato, Gokuh se incorporo con aire sorprendido. Ni el ni Boba tenía ninguna herida.

.- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto.

Majin Boo volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos.

.- ¡Váyanse de aquí!

.- ¿Qué!

.- ¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!

Vegeta jalo a Gokuh de la muñeca, se metieron a la casa con los gatos y cerraron la puerta. Gokuh no pudo reprimir la curiosidad y espió por una ventana.

.- ¡Ocean¡Quitate de ahí!

Majin Boo saco una gran cantidad de vapor por la cabeza. El vapor se condenso varios metros arriba y tomo forma. Era un monstruo parecido a Majin Boo, con el mismo estilo de ropa, solo que flaco y de color gris.

Vegeta y Gokuh¡¡¿¿??!!

El nuevo sujeto gris bajo a tierra y se planto frente al monstruo rosa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

Majin Boo (rosa): Gruñido.

El ser gris se veía bastante más desagradable. Y al Boo rosa le basto estarlo mirando así para llegar a una conclusión.

.- Tu no me agradas.

.- Pues a decir verdad a mi tampoco - comento Gokuh.

.- Ssshhh.

El segundo ser mágico comenzó el ataque. Los espectadores se quedaron petrificados de asombro, mientras los dos seres mágicos se tiraban golpes uno al otro.

.- ¿Quién será ese, señor? - pregunto el criado.

Ambos parecían tener la misma cantidad de poder. Finalmente, Majin Boo rosa, decidió usar su ataque favorito.

.- ¡Conviértete en chocolate! - le grito, disparando.

El ser gris juntó aire, sopló con fuerza y le regreso el poder al rosa. Este último se encogió, y se convirtió en una figurita de chocolate oscuro. El segundo Majin Boo tomo la figura con sus manos y se la comió de un bocado.

Gokuh y Vegeta¡¡¡!!!

Hubo una nueva transformación, el ser gris se cubrió de humo. De entre el surgió un poco mas alto y de color rosa, sin capa ni guantes amarillos, y para aclarar posibles dudas, de un peso intermedio.

El rico psicópata y su criado, en un acceso de pánico, le dispararon. El nuevo Boo voló a una impresionante velocidad hacia ellos y, con un solo movimiento de sus manos les disparo y los borró del planeta.

.- ¡Por Dios! - exclamo Gokuh por la ventana.

Boo lo escucho. Voló tan rápido que más bien parecía que había aparecido de golpe frente a él. Vegeta empujo a su amigo para atrás alejándolo de la ventana y se preparó para protegerlo con su propia persona de ser necesario.

El monstruo solo pareció resoplar de molestia, se elevo en el aire y se fue.

.- La próxima vez trata de controlarte - le llamo la atención Vegeta -. No siempre estaré ahí contigo para andarte cuidando.

.- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - pregunto Gokuh, espantado.

.- ¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El cambio en la energía de Majin Boo fue tan dramático que se sintió hasta en el Planeta Supremo. Gohan dejó por un momento de forcejear para sacar la espada.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?

El Supremo Kaioh Sama y Kibito también lo sintieron.

.- No lo se - respondió el Ser Supremo -. Pero no puede ser nada bueno.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh y Vegeta salieron de la casa de Boo un rato después.

.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Gokuh, cargando en brazos a Boba.

.- ¿Por qué me preguntas todo a mi?

.- Porque tu eres el mayor Vegeta.

.- ¬¬ Nada mas te acuerdas de eso cuando te conviene.

En eso estaban, cuando una alta figura de capa y turbante bajo del cielo. Piccolo examino el lugar y a los dos muchachos con sus gatos de arriba para abajo.

"¡No es posible¡El mundo no puede ser tan pequeño¿O si?"

Lo que Piccolo vio fue a dos mocosos que le resultaron familiares. Por lo que sabia debían tener alrededor de 15 años y estaban por entrar a tercero de secundaria. Por lo que podía apreciar, eran un par de enanos, más o menos de la misma estatura. Según el, Gokuh era como medio centímetro mas alto, o tal vez solo era una ilusión, influenciada por sus recuerdos. Los últimos Saiyajin, los dos guerreros mas poderosos del Universo, ahora eran humanos del todo, y estaban igual de indefensos que los bichos que cargaban en brazos.

Lo que los muchachos vieron, fue a un tipo muy alto, muy musculoso y muy verde, que los miraba con tanta atención como si se los fuera a comer.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? - pregunto por fin.

Gokuh y Vegeta: OO ¡Que dientes tan grandes tiene!

Piccolo¿?

Gokuh, emocionado, le susurro al oído a Vegeta.

.- ¡Mira, mira¡Es el marciano! Llego volando ¿Crees que nos lleve a su planeta o algo por el estilo?

Piccolo, por si a alguien se le había olvidado, tiene muy buen oído.

.- ¬¬ ¿De que marciano hablas?

.- ¿Me escucho o me leyó la mente?

.- Te escuche mocoso - "Sigue igual de tonto que de costumbre, eso ni muerto y reencarnado se le va a quitar".

.- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno - comenzó Gokuh -. Han pasado tantas cosas extrañas que realmente dudo que algo mas pueda sorprenderme.

"No estés tan seguro" pensó Piccolo.

Vegeta, como siempre, se interpuso entre Gokuh y el interlocutor de turno, poniendo cara de molestia.

Piccolo¿?

.- ¿No le parece que debemos saber si le contestamos o no¿Quién es y que tiene que ver en todo esto?

.- Mi nombre es Piccolo, niño - respondió con forzada paciencia, encontrando extraño tener que presentarse ante Vegeta y Gokuh (y sobre todo decirle "niño" a Vegeta) -. Y necesito saber que sucedió, para planear algo que pueda sacar a este planeta de un gran problema.

Gokuh: O.O ¿en serio? Déjeme adivinar ¿Ese monstruo también destruyo Marte y usted esta buscando venganza?

.- ¡NO SOY MARCIANO! - exclamo Piccolo - ¡YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS Y RESPONDE LO QUE TE PREGUNTE!

Los muchachos retrocedieron asustados. Después se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a explicar lo sucedido. Ambos hablaban atropelladamente al mismo tiempo y todo lo que Piccolo podía entender eran palabras sueltas como: comida, mucha, disparos, humo, monstruo rosa, monstruo gris, chocolate, casi se mueren este idiota y su gato, me dio mucho miedo, y luego se fue¡estuvo increíble! no nos mato, quien sabe por que.

.- Bueno, bueno - los tranquilizo el Namek -. Creo que ya tengo una idea de que sucedió. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con ustedes?

.- Puedes... ¿podrías ayudarnos a regresar a casa¿Por favor? - le dijo tímidamente Gokuh.

.- No soy un maldito taxi - le aclaro Piccolo -. Y creo que tengo un mejor plan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola¡Capitulo cortito para mantener el suspense!

Elena: Por desgracia, Gokuh ha escuchado de Barney, el dinosaurio morado (puaj). Pero las canciones que recuerda son las versiones retorcidas de los temas nn (hay otra, pero no la iba a poder poner).

Princess Mako: Eso de buen cocinero es relativo con respecto a Gokuh. Si no importa la presentación de los platillos, entonces podemos decir que si lo es.

Dulce-vg¡Lo siento! Te prometo que ya no habrá más canciones de Barney (pero queda Dora la Exploradora... mejor ya no te asusto).

Runliney¡Pues solo a Gokuh se le ocurre¡Luego tiene cada idea nn! Yo creí que todo el mundo conocía esa versión a la canción de Barney. ¡Felicidades por adivinar quien es el otro reencarnado!

Ely-chan¡Pay de limón y galletas de azúcar¡Que rico! Me lo hubieras sugerido antes... y hasta aquí llegaba el fic nn: "Y Gokuh se convirtió en un pay de limón, Vegeta en una galleta de azúcar. Majin Boo se los comió. Le gustaron mucho. Y ya. Fin". La abuelita de Gokuh no preguntó nada porque no le dieron tiempo nn.

Javit: Pero ya ves que nada mas lo mataron poquito, te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte. Para que te consueles de lo que le sucedió al pobre, va el chiste malo de esta ocasión:

Un hombre acude a consulta con el médico de la familia y le explica su problema:

- Pues verá usted, doctor. A pesar de la operación, todavía siento un dolor muy agudo en el estómago.

El médico se lleva la mano a la cabeza y dice:

- ¡Claro, ahí es donde se me olvidaron las pinzas.

Serenity-princess¡Eeehhhhhhh¡Te reíste mucho! nn. Actualizo todo lo pronto que se puede. (¿Esta ha sido rápida? No me acuerdo)

Akire Rosales: Esta vez te fallo un adivinar la trama completa, Gota Astral, lo siento. La espada Z no va a ser un sable de luz porque necesita romperse... ¿Darth Vader? Mmhm, ahí también te fallo... pero nada mas por un poquito (Porque si va a haber algo de eso).


	32. Es dificil ser verde

CAPITULO 31

ES DIFICIL SER VERDE

Dedicado a:

Todos los que no se van a dejar

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

De nuevo, Gokuh y Vegeta se encontraron volando en brazos de un ser superpoderoso, cada quien cargando un gato todo emocionado.

.- No puedo creer que Boba haya estado a punto de morir y ahora este como si nada -comento Gokuh sobre el animalito en sus brazos.

"Mira quien lo dice" pensó Vegeta, aun bastante impresionado de haber visto a su mejor amigo recibir un disparo hace poco tiempo y que siguiera tan tranquilo.

.- Y yo no puedo creer que alguien se exponga a que le disparen por un gato.

Piccolo y su carga volaban y volaban. Hasta que llegaron a la torre de Karin, donde el vuelo se hizo vertical, hacia arriba. Subieron, y subieron, y subieron, y subieron mas...

Gokuh cometió el error de mirar para abajo. Porque una cosa es volar paralelo al piso y otra cosa es subir de manera perpendicular hasta quien sabe donde.

Al instante, Piccolo sintió como cinco uñas se le encajaban en el brazo.

.- Ay... mamá... - murmuro el muchacho de cabello alborotado.

.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le pregunto el Namek.

.- ¿Puede repetirnos otra vez para donde vamos? - dijo Gokuh entre dientes.

Piccolo: (Gruñido) Al templo de Kami Sama...

.- ¿Y falta mucho para llegar?

El Namek le echo un vistazo. ¿Era su imaginación o la cara se le estaba poniendo blanca como papel?

.- Ya casi llegamos.

.- Oh. Dioses. Creo que me siento mal.

Quien había hablado era el otro muchacho, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo como el suelo se alejaba de su persona. Al suelo le siguieron los cúmulos, estratocúmulos, nimbos y cirros, o eso fue lo que supuso, porque a fin de cuentas todas las nubes venían siendo iguales y no tenían su nombre escrito.

Piccolo tuvo de repente la malvada idea de dejarlos caer nada mas para ver que pasaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El nuevo Majin Boo recorría los cielos de la Tierra, deteniéndose sobre las ciudades que se encontraba por el camino, para devorar a sus habitantes, transformándolos en dulces, porque no se le ocurría otra cosa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo dio un rodeo, buscando un buen lugar para aterrizar. Dende lo había estado esperando desde que lo sintió acercarse. El mayor de los Nameks le indico al otro que se reunieran donde no hubiera muchas posibilidades de que las visitas los ubicaran con facilidad.

Dende no podía creer lo que su maestro había encontrado. Tan pronto como Piccolo y su carga aterrizaron sobre la plataforma del Templo, tras el edificio principal, el joven Kami-sama exclamó:

.- ¡Señor Gokuh¡Señor Vegeta!

Vegeta y Gokuh¿?

.- Oiga señor Piccolo - dijo Gokuh inocentemente, desde los brazos del guerrero, señalando al joven namek - ¿Ese de ahí es hijo suyo¿Cómo es que nos conoce?

.- ¬¬UUUUUU No... - respondió con forzada calma -, no es mi hijo. Tengo el gusto de presentarles al Kami sama de la Tierra. Su nombre es Dende. Y sabe sus nombres porque sabe muchas cosas... excepto cuando guardar silencio.

Piccolo casi fulmina a Dende con la mirada. El dios de la Tierra bajo la vista avergonzado.

.- ¡Vaya! - exclamo Gokuh - ¿De verdad es Kami Sama?

Dende asintió con timidez. Gokuh le tendio la mano.

.- ¡Es un honor conocerlo!

Vegeta y Piccolo: ¬¬U

Dende: Pues... pues... igualmente...

Vegeta saludo con un gruñido.

Piccolo suspiro, esperando no haberse equivocado al llevar a esos dos mocosos con sus gatos al Templo. Pero ya estaban ahí y no era cosa de correrlos. En eso apareció Mr. Popo, quien también iba a decir algo, pero Piccolo lo silenció con un gesto.

.- Escucha, te voy a pedir el favor de que lleves a estos NIÑOS a la cocina del Templo - al decir "NIÑOS" los dejo caer al suelo -, tal vez quieran comer algo.

Mr. Popo asintió e hizo seña de que lo siguieran. Los muchachos se quedaron quietos, desconcertados ante el extraño aspecto del sirviente, preguntándose a que hora iría a acabar esta colorida pesadilla. Vegeta le dio un codazo a Gokuh.

.- Adelante - le gruño.

Gokuh, por primera vez le regreso el codazo.

.- Tu primero.

Vegeta repito el golpe.

.- De ningún modo. Tu vas primero.

.- No quiero. Además tu eres el mayor - le replico devolviéndole otra vez el golpe.

.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Anda. Camina - lo empujo.

.- No me empujes - le reclamo correspondiendo el empujón.

.- Yo te empujo todo lo que se me de la gana. Ahora camina - le dijo, acompañando sus palabras con otro golpe.

Gokuh se lo regreso. Después vino otro golpe de Vegeta, y Gokuh se lo respondió. Después otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra. Hicieron lo que hasta ahora no habían hecho: se estaban peleando entre ellos.

.- ¡Vas tu primero!

.- ¡Para nada Vegeta¡Tu vas primero!

.- ¡Oblígame!

.- ¡Vas a ver!

Y ahí estaban los dos, en el patio del Templo Sagrado repartiéndose puñetazos y patadas ante la mirada atónita de Piccolo, Mr. Popo y Dende. (N. de P. S.: Creo que son los nervios nn)

.- ¡SUFICIENTE! - gritó el alto Namek. Ninguno le hizo caso. Piccolo se las arreglo para separarlos sujetándolos del cuello de la camiseta - ¿Pero que demonios pasa con ustedes?

Vegeta y Gokuh (Señalando uno al otro)¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!

.- ¡NO ME INTERESA QUIEN EMPEZÓ! - rugió Piccolo sacudiéndolos como si fueran trapos, consiguiendo que les saliera polvo de la ropa, para después llevarlos en vilo a la cocina -. Y ahora se van a quedar aquí y a portarse de acuerdo a los años que tienen. ¿Entendido?

Vegeta y Gokuh: Entendido.

Piccolo resopló y regreso con Dende al patio del Templo, pensando como iba a explicar la presencia de los muchachos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el Planeta Supremo, Gohan hacia un gran esfuerzo continuo para sacar la legendaria Espada Z. Apretó los dientes y se concentro. Elevo su poder, su ki lo rodeo con una llama dorada.

Esta cosa tenia que salir.

El supremo Kaioh y Kibito lo miraban. La joven deidad mostraba una esperanzada sonrisa, complacido de que el joven no se rindiera.

Gohan tomo aire. No estaba consiguiendo ningún avance. Tenia que concentrar mas su poder, pero era difícil cuando se distraía tan seguido. ¿Qué habría pasado con su hermano menor¿Y el Señor Piccolo¿Qué estaba haciendo Majin Boo¿Por qué ese cambio en su energía?

Si no sacas la espada pronto, nunca lo vas a saber.

Hubo chispas entre las llamas doradas. El Semisaiyajin busco entre todas sus reservas de poder para terminar de una vez con esto.

La roca y el área a su alrededor crujió y se partió en pedazos. Gohan se elevo sosteniendo la empuñadura. Gritó y alzo los brazos, sosteniendo el arma sobre su cabeza. La hoja metálica brillo ante la luz dorada del Super Saiyajin.

Y después el peso hizo que Gohan se fuera para atrás con todo y espada, acabando con el efecto dramático.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El Namek camino despacio hacia el patio delantero del Templo Sagrado, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a utilizar con los demás para que no fueran a armar un escándalo, mas que nada por el bien de sus sensibles oídos.

El resto del personal que tiene que ver con esta bonita historia, volteo a mirarlo. Los semisaiyajin se habían reunido con los demás después de recuperarse de su batalla previa con Majin Buu.

Los que podían lo habían sentido regresar y se les había hecho extraño que no se dirigiera hacia ellos de inmediato, si no que se hubiera ido a esconder atrás del Templo. Al verlo acercarse, dedujeron, por la manera algo solemne en que caminaba, y su mirada, que traía noticias y no tenia idea de cómo decirlas.

Por fin al detenerse, Piccolo los miro con nerviosismo, se le olvido todo lo que había estado meditando y soltó de golpe:

.- Gokuh y Vegeta están aquí.

Chichi y Bulma jalaron aire para soltar un grito, y antes de que pudieran hacerlo el Namek volvió a hablar.

.- NI SE LES OCURRA - gruño -. PRIMERO ESCUCHENME.

Rápidamente les explico como los había encontrado y lo que sabia de ambos muchachos.

.- ¿Mi Gohan sabia que Gokuh estaba aquí? - pregunto Chichi incrédula.

.- ¬¬ Si, Gohan lo sabia. Es mas, esos niños están en su clase.

.- ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? - pregunto Bulma.

El namek suspiro con tristeza.

.- No sabia como iba a ser su reacción - "La verdad es que si podía imaginarlo" -. Además, creyó que no les hacia ningún bien contándoles todo ni a ellos ni a ustedes. Yo voy a respetar su decisión, hasta donde sea posible. Espero que todos lo hagan también.

.- ¿Entonces para que los trajiste? - Chichi tenia un agudo tinte de histeria en su voz, que hizo que Piccolo se estremeciera un poco.

.- Es solo por si acaso. Además, no podía dejarlos ahí así nada mas.

Krillin no podía creer lo dicho por el Namek, hasta que entro a la cocina, donde encontró a las versiones adolescentes de su viejo amigo y el príncipe de los saiyajin comiendo con toda la calma del mundo, con dos gatos sentados en las piernas y charlando con Mr. Popo, a quien ya le habían perdido el miedo. Detrás de Krillin entraron Chichi y Bulma. Gokuh y Vegeta se levantaron a verlos entrar (son muy educados después de todo), y los gatos cayeron a suelo suavemente. Por un momento todos se quedaron inmóviles, evaluándose entre si.

.- Yo... eeee... Hola... - dijo Gokuh.

Vegeta saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los demás adultos correspondieron el saludo. Chichi no pudo resistir la tentación y se adelanto para tomar de la mano a Gokuh. En un parpadeo, Vegeta empujo a su amigo hacia atrás y se interpuso.

.- ¿Si¿Qué se le ofrece? - le pregunto el muchacho de cabello en punta con mucha desconfianza.

.- Vegeta, no seas grosero con la señora, solo quería saludar.

.- Es de la misma familia del maestro Gohan - le susurro Vegeta al oído -. Por si lo habías olvidado, ese tipo no me agrada.

Todos los demás¿?

.- ¿Qué... que tanto están murmurando? - pregunto Krillin.

.- ¡Ah¡no es nada! - respondió Gokuh -. Disculpen a mi amigo. Se llama Vegeta - añadió, viendo su poca disposición a presentarse.

.- ¡Saiko! - dijo en un tono cortante -. No estamos en tanta confianza para que me llamen por mi nombre.

.- M-mucho gusto - dijo Bulma con un hilo de voz. Vegeta volteo a verla, y quedo extrañado de que esa mujer se mostrara tan conmovida de verlo.

.- Y yo soy Gokuh.

.- ¡Ocean!

.- ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir, Vegeta? Además, a mi no me molesta que me llamen por mi nombre. Tu eres el único que no me dice así.

Bulma, Chichi y Krillin se rieron recordando la palabra "Kakarotto" y que el príncipe ni muerto llama a Gokuh por su nombre "terrícola".

.- ¿Ustedes también viven en el Templo Sagrado? - pregunto Gokuh.

.- No... - le sonrió Bulma -. Yo soy Bulma Briefs...

Al escuchar eso, Vegeta la miro fijamente. Luego frunció el entrecejo.

.- ¿De la Corporación Capsula? - preguntó.

La mujer de cabello azul asintió sin palabras. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo y hablaba con el.

.- ¿Y usted es la abuela del maestro Gohan? - le pregunto Gokuh a Chichi.

Hubo un silencio lo bastante helado como para congelar las llamas del infierno.

Lo ultimo que Chichi esperaría JAMAS de Gokuh, SU Gokuh, entre toda la gente en este universo y el de al lado, es que le hiciera semejante pregunta. Su ira pronta fue tan tremenda que derritió el silencio con un siseo.

Los muchachos de verdad se asustaron mucho al verla cambiar de color a rojo, como un hierro candente, y que los ojos se le inyectaran en sangre, y retrocedieron. Bulma se reía con disimulo atrás de ella.

.- ¿CÓMO DIJISTE¡¿ME LLAMASTE ABUELA! - su voz aumentaba de volumen y se hacia mas aguda conforme hablaba - ¿ABUELA HAS DICHO¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES GOKUH¡¡¡¿DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME TIENES QUE DECIR!

.- ¿Q-que quiere decir con eso? - pregunto el pobre indefenso, ocultándose tras Vegeta.

El aura de batalla de Chichi se disparo, impresionando a unos pobres niños que ni por aquí les pasa el recuerdo de poderes infinitamente mas grandes. Además, aunque recordaran, a Gokuh igual le daría miedo. Los gatos, asustados por tan tremenda visión, se les treparon a los brazos, buscando refugio.

.- Mamá, por favor cálmate - se escucho una voz desde la puerta. Era Goten y junto a el llegaba Trunks.

De verdad que era algo rarísimo que estuvieran reunidos todos en la misma habitación y que los padres se vieran mas jóvenes que los hijos. Y eso que todavía faltaba la nieta. Pero Pan completo esa situación apareciendo en la cocina, buscando a su abuela y a quien le habían dicho que era la reencarnación de su abuelo, aunque el no lo sabia.

.- ¡Abuelita! - como por ensalmo, esa simple palabra dicha por la pequeña, pareció calmar toda su ira.

"Entonces el truco consiste en decirle 'abuelita' no 'abuela' ¡de haber sabido!" pensó Gokuh.

.- ¡Hola Pan! - el muchacho de cabello alborotado volvió su atención a la niña.

.- ¿Ya la conocían? - preguntó sorprendida Bulma.

.- Nos (ejem) encontramos con ella y el maestro Gohan en el parque de diversiones.

.- Ella es mi nieta - les aclaro Chichi -. Para que les quede bien entendido SOY LA MAMÁ DE GOHAN, NO SU ABUELA.

.- ¡Ah! Usted disculpe - se dirigió a su amigo -. ¿Ya ves Vegeta? Pero yo tengo la culpa por creerte.

.- Ya cálmate. La vi de lejos y muy poco. No es mi culpa haberme confundido - trato de lavarse las manos Vegeta, al ver como "esa señora" lo miraba de manera no muy amable.

"¡Que bien!" pensaba Gokuh, al ver a los otros dos muchachos y a la niña, no lo confirmo pero puedo asegurarlo. "Quizás podamos jugar a algo".

Vegeta adivino lo que pasaba por su cabeza por la expresión de su cara.

.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos?

.- ¿Uh?

.- -- Olvídalo...

Trunks y Goten se rieron. Vegeta clavo los ojos en el chico de cabello negro, y volteo a mirar a su amigo. Repitió la operación un par de veces mas.

"¡Oh por Dios¡Se parecen mucho¡Nada mas me falta que Gohan haya dicho la verdad sobre que Ocean le recuerda a su padre!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan se las había ingeniado, primero, para levantar la espada sin romperse algo en el proceso; y segundo, para moverla de un lado para otro sin matar a nadie sin querer (incluyéndose a si mismo).

Ahora, practicaba con el arma, a pesar de nunca hubo quien le enseñara como usar una espada de la manera correcta. Ya antes había tenido una, cuando Piccolo lo dejo abandonado a su suerte quien sabe donde. La había utilizado, pero mas que nada por puro instinto, sin ninguna técnica. Al final de la primera parte de su entrenamiento de supervivencia, la hoja quedo arruinada porque jamás supo como afilarla sin dañarla, y si no se rompió fue porque Piccolo no hace cualquier cosa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo se desesperaba pensando en que hacer con la amenaza del nuevo Majin Boo y la presencia de los niños. Daba vueltas por el vestíbulo del Templo (va a hacer un surco) y a sus sensibles oídos llegaron gritos de entusiasmo.

.- ¡Guau¿Cómo hacen eso¿Pueden enseñarme?

Pan, Goten y Trunks les mostraban a Vegeta y Gokuh su técnica de vuelo. El muchacho de cabello alborotado seguía cada movimiento con exclamaciones de admiración, mientras su amigo los observaba fríamente sin decir una palabra.

"Tal vez haya una oportunidad" pensaba Piccolo, rechazando su idea original (mantener a ese par lejos de todo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, además, eso también les incumbía). Comenzó a considerar. Podría entrenar de nuevo a Goten y Trunks, esperando que mostraran un poco mas de poder... o podría hacer el intento con estos niños.

A falta de Gokuh y Vegeta, el se había encargado de entrenar a los semisaiyajin, junto con Gohan. Pero no era mucho lo que lograban avanzar después de sortear todos los inconvenientes (mamás protectoras, escuela, tareas, enfermedades infantiles). Y los muchachos no tenían ni la mitad del interés de sus padres en las peleas.

¿En cuanto tiempo podía entrenar a los enanos¿Y cuanto tardaría Boo en dar con el Templo Sagrado? Esperaba poder utilizar las esferas del Dragón para revivir a las personas asesinadas y reconstruir la Tierra (Este señor le hace de todo y se ocupa de todo.)

.- Creo que eso de volar se los puedo enseñar yo - se escucho la voz seria de Piccolo.

Gokuh volteo a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos de admiración.

.- Pero primero necesitan aprender un par de cosas.

.- ¿Cómo que? - pregunto Vegeta secamente.

.- ¿Saben lo que es el Ki?

Y después de las explicaciones sobre lo que era el Ki (lo mas breve posible, tomando en cuenta que el tema es muy extenso), Gokuh levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta.

.- Eso del Ki ¿Es algo así como La Fuerza?

Vegeta se llevo las manos a la cara.

.- ¿Perdón? - pregunto Piccolo.

.- Si... usted sabe de lo que estoy hablando... ¿o no?...

Piccolo pensó que tal vez lo entendería mejor de esa manera. Después de todo, hasta el había escuchado algo sobre las dichosas películas, gracias a las visitas de Trunks, Goten y Gohan.

.- Pues... ¡si! Se puede decir que si...

.- ¿Entonces es algo así como si fuéramos sus Padawan de usted?

.- ...

.- ...

.- ¿Dije algo malo?

.- No, Ocean - respondió Vegeta con fastidio - ¿Cómo crees?

.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - Piccolo reunía toda su paciencia para entrenar mocosos otra vez, lamentando que el tiempo no le alcanzara para dejarlos abandonados en el desierto como a Gohan.

.- ¿Puedo cambiarme el nombre a Qui Won-jin?

.- ...

.- ...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron despertó llevándose la mano a la frente. ¡Como le dolía!. Abrió los ojos, y miro al árbol que había cometido la imprudencia de chocar con el.

Ya se vengaría mas tarde. Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor.

¿No se supone que alguien lo acompañaba?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- Muy bien - le dijo Piccolo a Gokuh con su autoritario tono de voz, que no admitía discusión de ninguna clase -. Vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento, te advierto que soy un maestro muy exigente, enano. - "Y eso te lo puede confirmar Gohan" -. No solo te enseñare a volar, también aprenderás a pelear, porque espero que nos ayudes a luchar contra Majin Boo.

Gokuh se sentía en el séptimo cielo ¡Esto era mejor que las películas!

.- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, mientras por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de imágenes y pensamientos gloriosos con todo y música de fondo, como si estuviera metido en un juego de video.

.- ¡Momento Ocean! - le grito Vegeta, jalándolo de la camiseta, para llevarlo aparte -. ¿No te parece que debes pensarlo un poco primero?

.- ¡Ya lo pensé bien¡Puedo hacerlo¡No podemos dejar que ese monstruo acabe con todo¡Este señor nos va a enseñar como pelear y hacerle frente al Boo malo! (Aquí una breve escena de Gokuh con una gran sonrisa, los puños apretados cerca de su cara y un aura de fuego a su alrededor)

.- ¿En medio dic¡Ni siquiera aprendiste a patinar en medio día!

.- ... ¬¬ Debe tener algún plan...

.- Claro que tengo un plan - declaro exasperado Piccolo jalando a Gokuh del cuello de la camiseta -. Y ahora no perdamos mas tiempo.

.- ¡Espere un poco Señor Piccolo!

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- ¿Puedo llamar a mi mamá primero?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola de nuevo! Perdon por la tardanza.

Elena: De hecho, Piccolo SI podría pasar por un taxi, por lo menos en el D. F., porque los taxis son verdes... y no cualquier verde. Es uno tono que se le conoce como "verde ecológico". Y en la parte de arriba están pintados de blanco, como el turbante y la capa de Piccolo.

Princess Mako: En efecto, ya por fin hubo la tan esperada reunión familiar, que no salió como a Chichi le hubiera gustado nn.

Bulmita¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero que te halla ido bien en la Universidad.

Serenity-princess: A fin de cuentas, igual que en la historia original, Gohan saco la espada Z, y Gokuh y Vegeta fueron cordialmente invitados al Templo Sagrado. Los niños agradecen los besos y abrazos. Y a mi me gustaría actualizar todavía mas rápido TT.

Maytelu¡Échale ganas a tus exámenes! (Me siento culpable) ¡por fa¡Dime que te fue bien y que tenias toda la seguridad del mundo para presentarlos y por eso te diste el lujo de leer un fic unas horas antes! (aunque por otro lado... yo no te tuerzo el brazo para que leas el fic ¬¬). Ya en serio, ojala y si te haya ido bien.

Runliney: Oye¿como esta eso de que ya no se permite contestar reviews? Si botan a todos los que lo hacemos ¿Cuántos autores quedarían en Fanfiction net¿Unos cinco?

Ely-chan: Siiiii, explícame tu mega técnica de dejar reviews nn. ¿Cómo que Vegeta no tiene su lado dulce? Podría ser algo de chocolate oscuro... con avellanas... espera... estoy divagando nn. El Príncipe es tierno, muy tierno aunque no lo quiera admitir (y si, en efecto, da mucha risa imaginárselo asi). Por desgracia los infartados de este capitulo casi fueron los niños.

Akire Rosales: A mi no me parece poco, o será porque yo si siento feo cuando le pegan muy duro al pobre de Gokuh (Phoenix frente a la tele¡En la cara no!). Piccolo si anda de taxista particular de los niños, al cabo que el color ya lo tiene.


	33. Poner cera, quitar cera

Capitulo 32

Poner cera... quitar cera

Dedicado a:

Mi Jefazo

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo llevo a Gokuh a la entrada de la Habitación del Tiempo, seguidos muy de cerca por Vegeta. Tras ellos venia el resto de la tropa con pancartas de "¡Suerte!"... esto ultimo no es cierto, pero es lo menos que podrían hacer ya que están ahí¿no?.

- Entra, niño.

Gokuh miro con atención la puerta de madera. Esperaba algo más... bueno, impresionante. Por lo menos que tuviera algo tallado, como un árbol o algo así.

- ¿Ahí?

- Exacto. Vamos a entrenar ahí dentro.

Gokuh volteo hacia Vegeta, quien se veía furioso. El chico mas joven le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Ocean... - Vegeta sintió de repente una angustia tremenda y escucho una alarma en su cabeza gritándole que detuviera al grandísimo Baka; que de ser necesario lo noqueara y se lo llevara arrastrando lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar tan extraño y de toda esa gente que se les quedaba viendo como si esperara algo espectacular. Antes de que el muchacho de cabello en punta llevara las ideas a las acciones, ya habían entrado y la puerta fue cerrada con llave desde adentro.

- Ocean...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo se aburrió de la gente. Podían convertirse en dulces sabrosos pero hacían mucho escándalo antes de atraparlos, corriendo y gritando. Además, parecía que no era necesario transformarlos, ya que había lugares donde estaban los dulces a la mano, algunos incluso mejores, y que no intentaban huir cuando uno iba a comérselos. Su cerebro de a saber que sustancia echó a andar y decidió que la gente tenia que irse.

Alzó una mano sobre su cabeza, y concentró una gran esfera de energía. Dicha esfera se dividió en otras más pequeñas. Las luces rosas recorrieron el planeta entero matando a todos los seres vivos de la tierra y dejando profundos cráteres cuando fallaban.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Por si alguien lo duda, Gohan sigue entrenando con la espada Z.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh miraba la enorme extensión blanca con asombro.

- El tiempo pasa de distinta manera aquí dentro, en lo que afuera es un día, aquí es un año, así que por lo menos tendremos seis meses para entrenar - le explicó Piccolo.

El chico se adentraba cada vez mas, explorando la habitación que estaba cerca de la puerta, buscando un farol, y cuando bajó los escalones para llegar a la superficie blanca...

- ¡Eo! - exclamo, cayendo de rodillas - ¡Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado!

Piccolo llegó hasta él, lo levantó de la cintura y lo llevó de regreso arriba de los escalones.

- La gravedad esta aumentada. También encontraras que la temperatura varia mucho y muy bruscamente. Si no te sientes listo, enano - añadió en un tono que en el seria paternal y adorable, o sea, Gokuh no tuvo la impresión de que se lo fuera a comer en ese momento -, será mejor que lo digas ahora y salgamos de una vez.

Gokuh lo observó de otro modo. Sentía que no debía salir de aquella habitación. No lo sabia en ese momento pero era un recuerdo. Quería quedarse.

- ¿Por donde tenemos que empezar? - preguntó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ahora, Luna estaba por perder la calma, y perjudicar a su teléfono en el proceso. Al marcar el numero del celular de Vegeta, escuchaba el mensaje: "El numero que usted marcó queda fuera del área de servicio".

"¿Donde podría estar para quedar fuera del área de servicio de un teléfono como ese?" se preguntó Luna, recordando que Gokuh le había asegurado que el modelo en cuestión era tan moderno y tenia tanta batería que podría recibir una llamada en cualquier lugar de la superficie de la Tierra.

Tomo el teléfono y se acercó a la ventana. Tal vez pensando en arrojarlo y probar con la telepatía. Algo que ya no pudo hacer. Un resplandor rosa la envolvió antes de que pudiera tomar impulso para lanzar el aparato.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Lejos de ahí, James Ocean huía por los pasillos del edificio propiedad de su familia, pensando en mandar todo al demonio y salir a buscar a su esposa y a su hijo. Se detuvo un momento, y miró tras de si. Su secretaria lo había estado siguiendo asustada, cargando papeles y un portafolios. Mas allá de ella, distinguió al resto del personal, que igual que el estaban preocupados, pero no por lo que sucediera dentro de las paredes de ese edificio, sino por sus seres queridos, pero aun así, no planeaban salir corriendo en un futuro cercano.

James Ocean tomó una decisión. Hizo honor a su antiguo apodo de "Halcón" al dirigir una mirada feroz al resto del personal y regresó a zancadas al centro de noticias. Alguien tenía que organizar el caos. Pensó en lo grandioso que seria estar en ese momento con su familia, antes de ponerse a gritar órdenes y a tranquilizar reporteros y editores.

- ¿Qué es eso! – gritó alguien señalando la ventana.

James Ocean volteo hacia donde señalaban para ver los resplandores rosas que destrozaron todos los cristales del edificio al entrar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta se quedo largo rato frente a la puerta, mirándola con aire ausente. Después se acercó y pegó el oído a la madera. No se escuchaba nada. Intentó abrirla. Con discreción primero, y después, forcejeando descaradamente con la manija.

- No podrás abrirla - escuchó una voz tras el.

Vegeta volteó y se encontró con la Señora Bulma, quien lo miraba divertida. Ella, al ver lo molesto que estaba, le guiñó un ojo. El chico no supo porque de repente se sintió sonrojarse. Sacudió la cabeza para disimular.

- Tardaran un poco en salir¿no quieres hacer algo mientras? Puedes ir a jugar con Goten, Pan y Trunks.

Vegeta negó. Volvió a mirar la puerta, esperando que ella se marchara para asomarse por la rendija de abajo.

- Piccolo no le hará daño, no te preocupes.

El muchacho no pareció escucharla y comenzó a tamborilear en la puerta con los dedos, esperando que captara la indirecta y se marchara.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo confiaba en que esto seria mas fácil que con Gohan, Goten y Trunks. No tendría que enseñarle las cosas a detalle, si no tan solo hacerle recordar lo suficiente.

Gokuh escuchaba las instrucciones, sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo pesándole toneladas y pensando lo complicado que seria levantarse, ya no digamos volar.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo Piccolo, una vez concluido el repaso.

- No, señor - ya había intentado llamarlo por su nombre, pero no podía. Como que no era posible tratar con familiaridad a alguien de sus características. Al menos no por el momento.

- Bien. Quiero ver que intentes lo que te acabo de decir.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas de sus manos. Se supone que por lo que el Sr. Piccolo acababa de explicarle, seria capaz de crear una pequeña esfera de ki. Recordó las técnicas de relajación aprendidas de su mamá y puso su mente en blanco.

Largos minutos pasaron. La respiración de Gokuh era regular y tranquila, no estaba haciendo esfuerzo. Eso le indicaba a Piccolo una de dos: le estaba resultando muy sencillo o no iba a conseguir nada.

"Por favor," rogó a quien sea que pudiera escucharlo, "no me digan que se ha quedado dormido."

Y entonces sucedió. Gokuh dejó salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que una pequeña chispa de color azul resplandecía en sus manos. Piccolo tuvo que acercarse para estar seguro de que era real, y no un producto de su imaginación.

Y ahí estaba. Un punto brillante en el espacio.

Fenomenal, a este paso quizá este listo para volar en unos cuantos años. Diez o veinte.

La pequeña chispa no hizo explosión, Piccolo estaba seguro de eso, sino que nada mas se hizo grande de golpe. Enorme. Diremos que colosal, porque me gusta esa palabra y casi no tengo oportunidad de usarla.

El Namek apenas y se hizo atrás a tiempo, o esa cosa le hubiera chamuscado las antenas. Ahora Gokuh estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo la enorme esfera de ki, que apenas podía sostener en las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Dicha esfera brillaba, parpadeaba y emitía un zumbido; y además parecía hacerse más grande por momentos.

- Señor Piccolo... ¿Y ahora que hago con ella?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta había desistido de intentar averiguar algo. Por la microscópica rendija que supuso existía debajo de la puerta no se podía ver ni escuchar nada. Con forzada resignación se sentó a un lado a seguir esperando.

Si se le hubiera ocurrido matar el tiempo explorando el lugar, habría encontrado a los adultos preocupados, a los jóvenes entrenando con Pan, y a Kami Sama en el borde de la plataforma, contemplando horrorizado lo que sucedía con los habitantes de la Tierra.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

"¡MALDICION¡MALDICION¡MALDICION!" Repetía mentalmente Ron. Por más que buscaba, los niños no aparecían por ninguna parte.

"¡Maldición! Mi hermana me va a matar... Y mi cuñado le va a ayudar... y luego me van a enterrar en el jardín de su casa... Y después los padres de Vegeta me van a desenterrar, me van a volver a matar y me van a poner una demanda..."

No quedaba rastro de los niños, ni la canasta de los gatos. La sede del Torneo de las Artes Marciales había quedado vacía después de que todo el mundo huyo para cualquier parte por el pánico.

"Y yo sin saber ni el numero de celular del amigo de Scrapy. Luna pudo perdonarme que le perdiera sus discos, su cámara de video, su libro de "Fausto"… digo "Eric"... le costó mucho pero ya no esta molesta conmigo por eso... ¿Cuánto le llevara dejar de odiarme por perderle a su único hijo?... No se... A lo mejor los secuestraron... Quizás los atropello la muchedumbre. A lo mejor los... los... ¡Los mató esa asquerosa cosa de color rosa¡Horror!"

Al llegar a este punto, Ron se detuvo entre los restos del carnaval que rodeaba al estadio del Torneo.

- ¡ESO SI QUE NO¡SI ESA COSA LES TOCO UN CABELLO JURO QUE LO MATO¡Y SI ESOS NIÑOS NO ESTAN MUERTOS LOS MATARE YO MISMO POR HACER QUE ME PREOCUPE DE ESTA MANERA!

(N. de P. S.¿Y si dejamos de conjugar el verbo "matar"?)

En ese momento vio varios resplandores rosas a su alrededor.

- ¿Pero que diablos...?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ahora que ya se había demostrado que Gokuh podía crear esferas de ki, había que enseñarle lo difícil: apuntarlas y dispararlas al enemigo... no al maestro, ni a la zona del dormitorio, ni a los relojes de arena, ni a si mismo (eso ultimo si se llegó a dar, aunque ud. no lo crea).

- Creo que ya he dado con el problema - Piccolo se apretó el puente de la nariz, y dijo con un tono de ten-paciencia-con-este-engendro-que-no-sabe-lo-que-hace -. Tal vez mejorarías tu puntería si mantuvieras abiertos los ojos al momento de lanzar un ataque.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Afuera Trunks y Goten espiaban a Vegeta.

- No parece que tenga intenciones de moverse de ahí.

- Tienes razón ¿Sera cierto lo que dijo el señor Piccolo¿Ese de ahí es tu padre¿Y el mío esta dentro de la habitación del Tiempo? La verdad, es que es difícil de creer.

- Piccolo tiene razón, eso lo se mejor que nadie. Después de todo yo los conozco muy bien - dijo una voz tras ellos.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamo Trunks.

- Vayan a ver que hacen. Yo iré a hablar con el.

Bulma traía en manos una charola con vasos de jugo, que le pidió a Mr. Popo. Ya se había hartado de preocuparse y no poder hacer nada, así que decidió ir a ver que podía hacer por Vegeta.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - le ofreció un vaso.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- No hablas mucho¿verdad?

Vegeta miró para otro lado. Bulma le sonrió picaramente. Al notar eso, el pobre indefenso se puso muy nervioso.

- No es necesario que se ocupe tanto de mi - dijo por fin.

- No me molesta. Al contrario. Pienso que tu y yo podemos llevarnos muy bien - le sonrió.

Vegeta solo gruñó de disgusto y le dedico una mirada que confiaba en que podría ahuyentarla. Quiza, en su vida pasada, pudo haber funcionado. Pero Bulma lo conocía bien, y la mirada no tenia el mismo efecto, viniendo de un muchacho que de un cruel príncipe guerrero (adulto nn).

- ¿Sabes? Me suena familiar tu apellido... y tu nombre...

- Mi padre... - comenzó Vegeta, y Bulma le dedicó toda su atención -. Trabajó un tiempo para la Corporación Capsula...

Bulma hizo memoria.

- Saiko... Abogado ¿Verdad? Eran el y su esposa... ¿tu mamá?

Vegeta asintió.

- Y tu nombre...

- Mi padre dice que lo escuchó por casualidad en la Corporación... y que le llamo la atención, aunque no sabe que es lo que significa...

- En realidad yo no lo se tampoco... Nunca me contó nada al respecto, hasta donde yo se, era característico de su familia...

- ¿De quién? - Vegeta encaró una ceja.

- De mi esposo...

- Ah... - Vegeta hizo un recuento mental, si su homónimo hubiera estado por ahí, seguro que lo recordaría. Volvió a mirar a Bulma, ella parecía esperar a que dijera algo.

- Y... – "¿Por qué me mira así¿Espera que le pregunte algo¿Y a mi que me importa lo que haya pasado con él?" -. Entonces... Eh… no recuerdo que me lo hayan presentado…

- Murió... hace unos años...

Vegeta bajo la vista.

- Lo siento... no quise molestarla... –"¡Pero es que me estaba mirando de ESA manera¿No se supone que tenia que decir algo?"

- Esta bien... Ya paso... – Bulma sonrió con nostalgia -. Además... se perfectamente que esta muy bien...

Vegeta era lo bastante educado como para no hacerle alguna observación a una mujer mayor que apenas conocía. Tan solo asintió.

"Otra gente que tiene ideas sobre a donde se va uno. Creo que se llevaría bien con Ocean" Recordando a su amigo, volvió a mirar la puerta, esperando verlo salir de un momento a otro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Curso relámpago de vuelo.

- ¿Seguro que te estas concentrando en lo que tienes que hacer? – Piccolo ya se había hartado de ver al muchacho inmóvil sin despegarse ni un milímetro del piso.

- ¡Claro! – replicó Gokuh indignado – Usted no desespere, que antes de darse cuenta me vera volando.

Piccolo: "Si, como no."

Gokuh: "No hay que pensar en cosas negativas…no hay que pensar en cosas negativas…"

El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza y se esforzó por pensar en chocolate, galletas, pizza y cosas semejantes. Tras un largo rato descubrió que tenía hambre, así que le dio un giro distinto a sus ideas.

Se concentro en uno de sus pensamientos más positivos… (que perdía un electrón… no, no es cierto). ¡Por fin estaba funcionando! Sintió el familiar vacío en el estomago, y podría jurar que sus pies se despegaban del suelo… nada mas le faltaban las chispas violetas a su alrededor y comenzar a tartamudear para que fuera como si estuviera frente a Eiri otra vez…

Abrió los ojos. En efecto, el suelo estaba por allá, lejos, lejos. ¿Y el Sr. Piccolo?

- Preparado, enano – escucho la voz de Piccolo tras el, lo había estado sosteniendo de la cintura y el ni lo había notado -. He escuchado que esto funciona cuando alguien quiere aprender a nadar.

Y lo soltó.

- ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gokuh se hizo un ovillo y esperó sentir el impacto. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba del suelo¿Todavía no llegaba¡Oh por Dios¡Tal vez ya se había matado y ni lo sintió!

- Ya abre los ojos, niño. No estas muerto.

El muchacho abrió un ojo. Y vio el suelo a centímetros de su cara. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para quedar flotando justo a tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola¡Disculpen la tardanza! Dificultades técnicas y ambientales... (¡Las tormentas me dan miedo!)

Gokuh… digo… Javit... : aquí esta¡Pongan fanfarrias!

Elena: Espero que si tengas oportunidad de ver en persona los taxis ecológicos nn. Ya cuentas con una guía en la Cd. De México, esta servidora nn. ¡Perdón por la tardanza, Estimadísima Editora Honoraria! A veces las cosas no salen como deberían.

Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin¡Gracias por la review! Me gusta tu nick nn (especialmente por lo de Lupin).

RunlineY: Bueno, a ver que pasa con eso de las reviews, ya no me he enterado de que pasó después de la cadena. Aquí vamos, mas rápidos que una tortuga...

Maytelu: Y ahora me he tardado mas... TT. Por otro lado ¡Felicidades por pasar tus exámenes! (Estoy un poco retrasada, igual y ya estas presentando otros), ejem. Síguele echando muchas ganas. Ya pronto, Vegeta y Gokuh responderán reviews. Vegetita por el momento agradece los besos y saludos.

Isilme Dragon¡Gracias por la review! A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja, nada mas que en este fic no se podrá dar TT. Aquí esta la actualización, lo mas pronto que se puede.

Hide: Actualización hecha... lento pero seguro.

Princess Mko: Discúlpame a mi por no actualizar mas seguido. Un traslado es difícil, espero que te vaya bien y no tengas problemas. Jejejeje, la verdad me tarde un poco en hallarle el parecido a Piccolo... siempre lo visualizo como una paleta de limón o helado de pistache, pero definitivamente su parecido mas cercano es un taxi ecológico.

Dulce-vg: Por el bien de la historia, esperemos que no truenen, hay que cruzar los dedos y desearles suerte.

Ice queen¡Gracias por la review! Pues... las intenciones de continuar las tengo... lo que a veces no tengo es tiempo, ni computadora, ni energía eléctrica.


	34. La cancion del puercoespin

Capitulo 33

La canción del puercoespín

Dedicado a:

Todos, absolutamente todos los que han hecho posible que este fic llegue a las 200 reviews.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta se aburrió de lo lindo esperando a un lado de la puerta pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza moverse de ahí. Boba y Fett, después de explorar y saciar su gatuna curiosidad hasta donde su instinto de auto conservación se los permitía, se sentaron a su lado.

"Y se me tenia que olvidar la computadora en el auto", pensó con fastidio. De haberla tenido la espera se le hubiera hecho mas corta, pero ¿como iba a imaginar que todo esto sucedería? Buscó con la mirada ¿alguien tendría por lo menos unas servilletas de papel y un lápiz?

Cerró los ojos y se recargó aun más contra la pared. Comenzó a redactar algo en su cabeza. Tal vez, en cuanto todo esto terminara, podría escribirlo, aunque solo sea para tener un testimonio que le confirmara que no se había vuelto loco de repente. Por suerte, no tendría que empezar con "Era una noche oscura y tormentosa", ya que, estando en el Estadio, era un día soleado, con algo de viento y humedad relativa.

Reflexionó. "Era un día soleado y con algo de humedad relativa..." tampoco le parecía un buen comienzo.

Podría comenzar a contar desde que el baka entró a la Habitación del Tiempo... nada mas le faltaba saber como era por dentro. Solo esperaba que no hiciera demasiado frío, podría hacerle daño.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no le había tocado ver a Ocean enfermo. Hambriento, emocionado, avergonzado, hambriento, cansado, con unas copas de mas, simplemente feliz, aburrido, hambriento, deprimido, y hasta enamorado, pero nunca enfermo. Tal vez era de esas personas que rara vez se enferman, pero cuando lo hacen es el Fin del Mundo en chiquito.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ...con una jirafa si te subes en un taburete. Pero el puercoespín... - cantaba Gokuh, navegando en los calidos mares de la fiebre.

Gokuh no estaba muy seguro, nunca había sido muy bueno para las cuentas, pero creía que ya llevaban allí dentro como tres meses. Ya se había acostumbrado a la sorprendente Habitación del Tiempo, y al feroz entrenamiento al que lo sometía Piccolo. O tal vez solo estaba llegando al limite de su resistencia, y de ahí en fuera daba lo mismo si le pegaban o no.

Entre paliza y paliza acababa tan cansado que no le había dado oportunidad de extrañar nada ni a nadie. Y eligió ese momento para reponer todo lo que no había extrañado. Para empezar pensó en su mamá¿qué estaría haciendo en este momento¿Qué momento era en realidad allá afuera?. Y para continuar en Vegeta y en que desde que lo conocía nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo. Aunque quizá el no lo sentiría, tal vez en ese momento apenas se había movido de la puerta; con eso del distinto transcurrir del tiempo era posible. Se sorprendería mucho de enterarse de que lo había echado tanto de menos si para el solo había pasado medio día.

"¡Que calor!" pensó Gokuh, pero era extraño. Se supone que a esa hora, mas o menos, comenzaba el abrupto descenso de la temperatura, que hacia que toda la superficie de ese extraño lugar se cubriera de hielo. Todo menos el área de descanso, donde deseaba estar en ese preciso momento.

Piccolo no noto que algo raro sucedía, tiró un golpe esperando que esta vez SI lo esquivara. No lo hizo. Y se quedo viendo como el cuerpo de Gokuh viajaba varios metros de distancia antes de detenerse.

"¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué no se levanta?" penso Piccolo, sospechando que quizás se le había pasado la mano. Eso a veces le sucedía con Gohan, alguna vez llego a tirarlo por el borde de un barranco de un golpe. Pero no era nada de lo que no se pudiera levantar y regresar hecho un pequeño ovillo de furia, que ahora, recordándolo, era bastante gracioso.

Al llegar al lugar del aterrizaje de Gokuh, se dio cuenta. Tenía el rostro muy rojo, y jadeaba. Se inclino y lo toco en la frente, comprobando sus sospechas.

.- ¡Maldición!

Con mucho cuidado lo cargo en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio. En eso estaba, cuando el muchacho comenzó a cantar, ya del todo perdido. La habitación del Tiempo podría hacer explosión y abrir un agujero en el espacio-tiempo, o como sea que se llame, y Gokuh no se enteraría de nada.

"¿Dónde demonios habrá aprendido esa estupidez?" Se preguntaba Piccolo mientras el muchacho cantaba cada vez más fuerte que comparado con muchísimos otros animales, el puercoespín era muy afortunado.

Y lo cierto es que Gokuh no se la había aprendido. Era incapaz de recordarla en sus cinco sentidos, pero la fiebre y la fatiga derretían las cerraduras de los cajones de su memoria. Una noche, sus padres hicieron una parada en un bar, para pedir indicaciones, y al entrar se encontraron con una señora mayor cantando y bailando sobre una mesa, con una jarra de cerveza en una mano y alzándose un poco la falda con la otra. Y ahora, Gokuh revivía el episodio, con todo y el coro de carcajadas y vasos entrechocando.

.-... POR ESO EL PUERCOESPÍN TIENE MENOS PREOCUPACIONES QUE LOS DEMÁS MAMÍFEROS...

¡Que divertido! Después del vigésimo séptimo verso tal vez podamos explorar un poco mas por aquí. ¿Qué son todos esos recuerdos que están hasta el fondo? Están cerrados con mas llaves que los demás... y cubiertos de polvo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Enma Daioh Sama, de quien no se ha escrito mucho en estas fechas, trabajaba con ahínco y eficiencia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien del todo.

A todas horas, llegaban almas de diferentes partes del universo a registrarse y Enma se encargaba de asegurarse de que fueran a dar al lugar correcto, el infierno o el paraíso. Pero tanta asistencia de una sola vez era extraño. El juez alzó la vista de sus registros, las almas comenzaban a inquietarse. Se empujaban unas a otras, y entraban y salían de la fila.

Al poco rato, ya había un verdadero caos. Almas por aquí y por allá, buscando familiares y amigos. Los asistentes de Enma corrían de un lado para otro tratando de que mantuvieran orden y volvieran a la fila.

.- ¡Por favor con calma¡Se les atenderá a todos conforme les llegue el turno! - gritaba un demonio con un megáfono. Casi fue atropellado por un grupo en particular de almas. Se contaban unas a las otras para estar seguras de que estaban todas, pero parecía faltarles un primo.

Enma hacia anotaciones a toda velocidad y ponía sello tras sello.

- ¡Al cielo!... ¡al infierno!... ¡al infierno!... ¡al infierno!... no... espere... ¡al cielo!... - tanto ruido lo desconcentraba - ¡Un momento!

Miro a la multitud de almas. La fila se extendía a lo que parecían kilómetros y se hacia mas larga a cada minuto. Todo el mundo hablaba al mismo tiempo, y había quienes gritaban intentando localizar a alguien.

El enorme juez se levanto de su silla y cerró su libro de golpe.

.- **¡SILENCIO! **

Fue como un trueno. Las almas y los demonios se callaron al instante. Excepto...

.- ¡Buuuu¡No encuentro a mi pequeñito!

.- Por favor mujer, que ya tiene mas de veinte años...

Enma carraspeó. Después hizo seña a uno de sus ayudantes para que se acercara.

.- ¿Alguien sabe lo que sucede aquí? - le preguntó.

El individuo de color rojo se acomodó los lentes y procedió a pasar las hojas de su libreta de apuntes.

. - La mayor parte de las almas vienen del planeta Tierra. No he entendido del todo el asunto... pero parece que fue una intoxicación masiva con dulces...

Enma: ... ¿Cómo?

El demonio se empequeñeció bajo la mirada de Enma.

.- He escuchado que muchos dicen que nunca volverían a comer dulces otra vez...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Conforme pasa el tiempo, los recuerdos parecen borrarse, pero siguen ahí, guardados. A veces la mente pone cerraduras y candados en ellos cuando no los podemos manejar. Pero hay maneras de abrirlos. Una frase, un lugar, una foto, una canción pueden servir como llave, e incluso como ganzúa, abriendo las tapas de golpe. En el caso de Gokuh, el volver a activar su ki y la fiebre lo hacían retroceder y quebraban los candados. Fragmentos desperdigados por los rincones volvían a hacerse presentes.

Gokuh escuchó a alguien tarareando. Aunque lo correcto no seria decir que lo escuchó, si no que llego hasta él. Su madre solía tararear al preparar la comida, antes de que se instalaran en su hogar actual y consiguiera su equipo de sonido.

Picaba verduras, principalmente zanahorias. Habían instalado la mesa al lado de la camioneta, a la que Halcón le revisaba el motor por millonésima vez. De vez en cuando, Luna alzaba la vista de las verduras, para ver lo que estaba haciendo su hijo del otro lado de la mesa.

Las pequeñas manos de Gokuh se atareaban en un gran trozo de plastilina verde. Fabricó un cilindro aplastado al que le puso una pelota medio apachurrada para la cabeza y cuatro tronquitos para los brazos y las piernas. Lo examinó con ojo crítico. Tomó más plastilina y le pegó una larga cola, rematada en punta. Después le distribuyó pequeñas manchas con plastilina negra. Trató de ponerlo de pie, pero el muñeco decidió que irse para atrás era más cómodo. Gokuh intento persuadirlo, plantándolo con firmeza sobre sus pies. Y lo consiguió, pero también lo dejó más chaparro.

Luna soltó una risita.

.- ¿Qué es? - le preguntó muy interesada.

.- Es un monstruo grande y fueeeeeeeeerte - respondió Gokuh, moviendo los brazos del muñeco para que adoptara una pose mas amenazadora. Se quedó con uno de los cilindros verdes en la mano. Volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, pero el brazo volvió a caerse. Gokuh frunció el ceño y lo intentó varias veces mas obteniendo los mismos resultados. Miró a su mamá.

.- Y yo soy el Guerrero maaaaaaas poderoso del Universo... ¡Y lo destruyo!

¡Plas! La terrible amenaza de plastilina fue neutralizada de un manotazo. Nunca supo que fue lo que lo aplastó.

.- ¡Muy bien hijo! - lo felicitó Luna -. Ya me estaba dando miedo. Que bueno que eres tan fuerte.

Gokuh le sonrió e hizo una bola con la plastilina, ahora de un verde oscuro. ¿Qué podría hacer a continuación? Una nave espacial... aunque nunca había sabido que fueran de color verde... ¡La primera nave espacial verde! Y con muchas patas para apoyarse.

Luna reanudó su tarareo.

El tarareo se fue diluyendo.

Y volvió a subir, pero cambió la tonada y las notas eran más graves. No era un tarareo, era un piano.

.- ¿Estas seguro de la música? - preguntó Luna.

.- ¡Pero claro! - la voz de Halcón llegó hasta Gokuh. Ambos padres se asomaron a la canasta donde estaba acostado su bebe, el cual les dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

Halcón agitó una caja de plástico de forma cuadrada ante los ojos de su hijo.

.- Es Motzart. Para que se vuelva más listo. Porque los expertos dicen "Motzart hace a los bebes mas listos".

Luna puso los ojos en blanco.

.- ¿Cuáles expertos?

.- Eh... pues ya sabes... los expertos...

.- ¿En que¿En bebes en canastas¿En padres primerizos de bebes en canastas?

.- En bebes que son mas listos que los demás - replicó Halcón -. ¡Mira¡Le gusta!

Gokuh había conseguido alcanzar la caja del cd de Motzart, y su padre permitió que la tomara. El bebe hizo lo que desde siempre han hecho los bebes cuando tienen algo nuevo en la mano.

.- Creo que opina que no esta nada mal. Pero quizás si fuera un poco mas blando podría masticarlo con más comodidad - comentó Luna.

.- Gokuh, dame la cajita.

Mientras Halcón trataba de explicarle a su hijo la forma correcta de apreciar los clásicos, Luna se dirigió al radio portátil. La música cesó con un clic.

.- ¡Luna!

Volvió a sonar música, aunque un poco diferente.

.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la prueba con esta?

Halcón suspiró. A ver que sucedía con su pobre hijo. Escuchando a ratos a Motzart y a ratos a Bob Dylan, quien sabe que confusión se crearía en su cabecita.

¿Cómo se siente¿Cómo se siente? Estar sin hogar, como un completo desconocido, como una piedra rodante…

Y la música se convirtió en un murmullo lejano. La luz adquirió cierta cualidad lechosa. Y el murmullo formó palabras diferentes.

.- De acuerdo, en eso quedamos. Eowyn Radagast Dama de la Luz, si es niña. Y si es niño…

.- Gokuh, Halcon. Quedamos en que se va a llamar Gokuh.

.- Si es niño…

.- Va a ser niño.

.- Todavía no lo sabemos

.- Yo estoy segura de que es niño. Por eso te deje elegir el nombre de niña.

.- Tramposa. Oye… pero ¿no es un nombre muy corto?

Las voces se fueron y quedó el silencio.

¿Y ahora? Todavía falta algo ¿no?

Si. Pero esta tras el candado más grande. Y ese no se puede romper. No importa cuanto lo intentes…

Pero si quieres…

Puedes espiar por la cerradura.

Gokuh se atrevió a mirar un poco. Se dio cuenta de que otros lo miraban a él.

Soplaba mucho viento y todo le parecía iluminado por una extraña luz dorada, que no venia de ninguna fuente que pudiera identificar. Alzó una mano.

.- Adiós. A todos.

Instantes después, estaba parado frente a una monstruosa cosa verde, y puso una mano sobre esta. Había un niño rubio arrodillado cerca de ambos. Tenía la ropa deshecha, heridas en todo el cuerpo y lagrimas marcadas en su cara sucia.

.- Lo has hecho muy bien – le dijo Gokuh -. Por favor, dile a tu mamá que me disculpe.

.- ¡PAPÁ!

Lo siguiente ya fue más confuso. Habló con alguien después de eso. Pocos instantes antes de que todo explotara, y su universo se convirtiera en luz y estruendo.

Perdóname hijo. Ahora te toca a ti. De ahora en adelante tienes que luchar tu. No quiero… ¡No quiero irme¡No quiero, pero es la única manera!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Según como recordaba Piccolo, había que poner un paño húmedo en la frente de alguien con fiebre. Hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de ponerlo en práctica, porque de eso se encargaban las mamás de sus alumnos y el podía hacerse a un lado y esperar a que se recuperaran para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que estar al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar con Gokuh. Se sentó cerca de la cama donde yacía el ahora debilucho niño que no aguanta nada, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Intentó meditar o algo, pero no podía sacarse esa tonada estupida de la cabeza. Gokuh no paró de cantar si no hasta 27 versos después y no encontró manera de callarlo que no fuera asfixiarlo con la almohada.

A eso le siguió un largo periodo de silencio. Piccolo volvía a mojar el paño a intervalos regulares y volvia a colocarlo cuidadosamente sobre la frente de su alumno. Se detuvo a examinarlo. El muchacho se veía bastante pacifico ahora. Le tocó la frente con la mano. Ya no parecía tan caliente. De repente Gokuh abrió la boca. Parecía que trataba de cantar otra vez, pero no lo consiguió, tenia la garganta cerrada. No dejó de intentarlo. Una y otra vez. Solo podía dejar salir unos roncos jadeos.

.- ¿Gokuh? Gokuh… - Piccolo lo tomó del hombro, tratando de despertarlo.

Desde el pecho de Gokuh se escuchó un fuerte latido. Pero un latido que se sintió en toda la habitación del tiempo, como una enorme campana de bronce dando la hora. El cuerpo de Gokuh comenzó a brillar en dorado, y el muchacho despertó gritando. Unos gritos roncos y secos. Se arqueo sobre la cama y el paño húmedo se le cayó de la frente.

.- ¿GOKUH! – Piccolo retrocedió unos pasos.

Cada latido de su corazón iba acompañado con una expulsión de energía que recorría los alrededores en forma de olas de polvo dorado. Gokuh abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Se levanto de la cama y miró asustado el rastro de energía dorada a su alrededor. De alguna manera tenia la idea de que no era normal, PORQUE NO PODIA SER NORMAL, pero que aun así no debía asustarse, PORQUE EN SI NO HABIA NADA DE QUE ASUSTARSE.

.- ¿Piccolo?

El namek reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y alcanzó a sostener en brazos al muchacho antes de que cayera desmayado al suelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh¡Holaaaaaaaaa!

Vegeta: (Mira a Gokuh) Hola.

Gokuh¡Vegeta¿Puedes animarte un poco mas?

Vegeta: No, no puedo.

Gokuh¿Por qué no? Estamos aquí para darle las gracias a todos los lectores del fic y lo menos que se merecen es que estés animado.

Vegeta: (Fulmina a Gokuh con la mirada) ¿También se merecen esto? (le muestra un papel)

Gokuh: (Lee) Ah… oh… no…

Vegeta¡Si¡A alguien se le metió esta absurda idea en la cabeza para las 200 reviews!

Phoenix: (Llega con una grabadora, y su camiseta de los pumas que parece haber sido usada como paño de lagrimas en fechas recientes) Vegeta, técnicamente las ideas SALEN de la cabeza.

Vegeta: Pues no me explico de que enferma cabeza pudo haber salido esta idea en particular. ¿Para que es la grabadora?

Phoenix: (Sonrie radiante) No puedes hacer un steap-tease sin música.

Vegeta: (Erizado) ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A HACERLO CON O SIN MUSICA!

Phoenix: (A Gokuh) Ándale, convéncelo... ¿Si?

Gokuh voltea a mirar a Vegeta, y decide que hay muchísimas cosas que le gustaría seguir haciendo. Como respirar, por ejemplo.

Gokuh: Ehh... ¿y no hay otra cosa anotada en esa lista?

Vegeta se la pasa.

Gokuh: (Lee) Phoenix... Yo tampoco lo voy a hacer...

Phoenix¿Por qué no? Si Vegeta no se anima... Tu eras nuestra segunda opción.

Gokuh: (Sigue leyendo) Y no creo que Gohan quiera hacerlo tampoco... ni Trunks... ni Goten...

Vegeta: No se por que, pero creo que a ALGUIEN le ha de estar saliendo sangre de la nariz en este momento.

Todos voltean a un lado. Anglia esta por ahí, tapándose la nariz con la mano. A Gokuh le sale una gota de sudor y continua leyendo.

Gokuh¿No hay otras opciones?

Vegeta: Alguna en la que conservemos nuestra ropa puesta.

Gokuh: (Llega hasta el final de la lista) ¡Mira aquí hay algo!

Vegeta lee sobre su hombro.

Vegeta: Mmhm... sigue siendo una idea horrible, pero al menos es distinto.

Ambos muchachos repasan sus opciones. Voltean a ver a una sonriente Phoenix.

Vegeta: Vamos a pensarlo¿esta bien? Mientras hay que responder las reviews.

Phoenix: (nn) De acuerdo.

Vegeta: Saludos a Shadir, nuestra Editora Honoraria. (Se ruboriza) Y un gran beso.

Phoenix¡Aaahh¡Que tierno!

Gokuh: Yo también le mando saludos y besos.

Phoenix: Ya somos dos que no podemos ir a las convenciones (TT). Yo también me perdí la TNT y La Mole, donde se presentó quien hace la voz de Vegeta, y quien hace la voz del Amordetodamivida... (usa la esquina de su camiseta como paño de lagrimas).

Vegeta: Ya por favor, no seas ridícula.

Phoenix: (Hace como si no lo hubiera escuchado) Y dicen que Rene Garcia es muy amable, muy lindo y que...

Vegeta: Mmph.

Gokuh: Saludos a Runliney, y un beso bien grande... y de seguro va a querer matar a Phoenix después de este capitulo.

Vegeta: (Saca una pancarta que dice "Viva Runliney") ¡Y nosotros te apoyamos!

Phoenix: Seria buena idea que fueran por Piccolo.

Vegeta y Gokuh se miran entre si, salen corriendo.

Phoenix: (nn) Que muchachos tan lindos.

Los niños regresan con Piccolo a rastras.

Phoenix: (nn) ¡Que bien que pudiste venir! Mándale un saludo a Runliney.

Piccolo: (Fulmina a los niños con la mirada) ¿Por qué están sonriendo asi?

Phoenix: Piccolo...

Piccolo: Muchos saludos (sigue mirando a los niños de manera sospechosa) a... eh...

Phoenix: Runliney.

Piccolo: ... a Runliney...

Phoenix: Y que ya se apure con el fic.

Piccolo: Y que por favor ya se apure con el fic.

Phoenix: Que ya quiero ver si Leyenda se queda con Piccolo y tienen muchos hijitos lindos igualitos a el...

Piccolo: Que ya queremos ver- ¿QUÉ!

Gokuh: Saludos al otro Gokuh que existe en este mundo, me refiero a Javit. Y lamento anunciarle que lo del baile no se va a poder, ni ahora ni nunca.

Phoenix: No seas cruel.

Gokuh: Hagamos una cosa, tu incluyes esa dichosa frase del Santo en este fic, y yo lo pensare.

Phoenix: Que conste, no te vayas a echar para atrás.

Gokuh: (nn) Claro que no, ya sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas.

Phoenix: Si, nada mas hay que preguntarle a Chichi.

Vegeta: Muchos saludos a Kokoro-Yana, a quien extrañamos por aquí.

Phoenix: (TT) ¿Cómo estas? Ya no hemos sabido de ti, espero que estés bien.

Piccolo¿Es la de las pancartas?

Phoenix: Efectivamente, mi querido Piccolo.

Piccolo: (Frunce el ceño)

Gokuh: Saludos a Princess Mko, a quien le deseamos lo mejor ahora que se ha trasladado.

Phoenix: Ojala y no tengas muchos problemas. Los cambios pueden traer muchas sorpresas.

Gokuh: Si, imaginate. De repente vives en otro lado, y tienes otra familia y distinto apellido...

Phoenix: ... No creo que haya sido tan drástico como lo tuyo.

Gokuh¿Ella también opina que Piccolo parace un taxi?

Piccolo¿Cómo que "también"?

Vegeta: Saludos a Bulmita (se ruboriza).

Phoenix¿Tienes idea de lo lindo que te ves cuando haces eso?

Vegeta¿Lindo!

Gokuh: (nn) ¡Si¡Lindo!

Vegeta: Baka, abstente de usar esa palabra en mi presencia.

Gokuh: (Poniendo ojitos) ¿Por qué?

Vegeta¡Basta!

Phoenix: Y un fuerte abrazo de parte mía y de los niños.

Vegeta: Por favor, ya no le pidas libros a esta mujer, que un día se lo va a tomar en serio.

Phoenix¿Y eso que tendría de malo?

Piccolo¿Te lo decimos en orden alfabético o como vaya saliendo?

Phoenix: Malos.

Gokuh¿Entonces ya no son lindos?

Phoenix: Si, pero malos.

Gokuh: Saludos y besos a Akire, Gota Astral de aquí mis ojos.

Vegeta¡Oh por Dios¿Hay mas como tu por ahí?

Phoenix: Ehh... Si, creo que si. Vegeta, no vayas a salir con que te vas a disparar en la cabeza.

Vegeta¿Y por que no?

Piccolo: Si¿por qué no?

Phoenix: Y por favor, Vegeta, ya no vayas a volver a perseguirla con una escopeta.

Vegeta: Continuemos, ya lo pensare bien. Saludos a Serenity-princess a quien también le correspondemos los besos y abrazos.

Phoenix¿Y ella si te puede decir lindo?

Vegeta¿Cómo?

Phoenix: Si, mira. Aquí lo dice: besos y abrazos para Gokuh y mi lindo principito.

Gokuh: "¿Lindo principito?"

Piccolo se ríe con discreción.

Gokuh: Suena como una canción de pescaditos.

Vegeta: NI SE TE OCURRA.

Gokuh: (nn)

Phoenix: Espero que tenga la cámara para que grabe como te ruborizas, Vegeta.

Gokuh: Saludos a Akari, con mucho cariño. Y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡Que vivan los gatos!

Phoenix¿Sabes? siempre me imagine que tu serias mas una persona que tendría un perro... ya sabes, uno de esos simpáticos, que se parezca a ti.

Vegeta¿Uno de esos que se pisan sus propias orejas?

Piccolo¡Ja, ja, ja!

Gokuh: (TT)

Phoenix: Y le echo muchas porras, para que se anime a escribir, y le eche muchas ganas.

Vegeta: Clarisimo. Lo has dicho con "mucha" claridad.

Phoenix: Los primogénitos tenemos tendencia a usar adverbios como "muy" y superlativos.

Vegeta: Hmp.

Gokuh: Me gusta cuando dice "mew".

Vegeta: A mi cuando dice que odia a Phoenix por tardarse tanto.

Phoenix: (TT)

Vegeta: Saludos y un abrazo fuerte a Maytelu. Felicitaciones por pasar sus exámenes. Una vez mas demostrado que sepuede estudiar y leer lo que a uno se le pegue la gana sin problemas.

Gokuh: Yo tengo una duda¿también esta penando por los rincones como Phoenix por los resultados de los...?

Vegeta le tapa la boca.

Vegeta¡No lo digas¡no lo digas!

Phoenix: (Le tiembla el labio, señal de que va a comenzar un berrinche) ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Vegeta¡Nada!

Gokuh¡En serio¡Nada de nada!

Piccolo¡Sigan con los saludos!

Gokuh: (Oo) ¡Ah si¡Saludos a Ely-chan! La luz rosada es la energía de los ataques de Majin Boo... y... ¡jajajaja! a ver que opina mi tio cuando se entere de que lo comparaste así con el amigo de Harry Potter. Y Vegeta-kun sobre la frase de "burrito inteligente"

Vegeta¿Cómo¿No te estarás confundiendo? Seguro que eso te lo dijo a ti.

Gokuh: No, mira. Aquí esta: esa señora tan rara le acosa tanto, seguro que sospecha algo que es por el marido muerto, porque el burrito este es bien inteligente.

Vegeta: (Se queda sin palabras)

Gokuh: No te molestes Vegeta-kun, no lo dijo con mala intención.

Piccolo: No puedo imaginarme lo que le pudo haber dicho con mala intención.

Phoenix: (Se bota de la risa)

Gokuh: El titulo del capitulo es otra de tantas referencias cinematográficas en el fic. Cuando en "El Karate Kid" el Sr. Miyagi entrena a Daniel-san, primero lo pone a aplicarle cera a los carros, para enseñarle como mover las manos en u ataque... o una defensa, no me acuerdo.

Piccolo: Lo que en cierto modo es una magnifica idea.

Gokuh: Ya deberías decir cuales son las referencias que has incluido, y cual es la historia original de este fic.

Phoenix¿Para que¿Para que se den cuenta de que los fics nunca me salen como yo quiero?

Gokuh, Piccolo y Vegeta: (Oo)

Phoenix: Es la verdad. Al principio este fic iba a ser de un capitulo.

Gokuh: (Oo)

Vegeta: Saludos a Ghani, amiga de Ely-chan, quien le recomendó este esperpento de fic, y ojala y no se hayan enemistado por eso.

Phoenix: Chistoso.

Gokuh: Gracias por darme ánimos.

Phoenix: Ya tendrás tu media naranja.

Gokuh: Mejor un refresco, tengo sed.

Phoenix: ...

Gokuh: Saludos a Hide...

Vegeta: Quien también se une a la larga lista de los que quieren matar a Phoenix, lo cual me hace muy feliz y tiene todo mi apoyo.

Piccolo: (Va a decir algo)

Phoenix: No lo digas. No te aproveches de lo sexy que eres para que te perdone de antemano...

Piccolo¿Cómo?

Phoenix: (nn)

Vegeta: Saludos a Isilme Dragon, muchos besos a una fan incondicional de la saga de Dragon Ball.

Gokuh: Ehh... Vegeta... ella opina que... que...

Phoenix¡QUE HACEN UNA PAREJA MUY KAWAII Y YO ESTOY DE ACUERDO!

Vegeta¡QUE¿Por qué insisten en eso?

Phoenix: (nn) Porque es la verdad.

Gokuh: Hay gente que se opone.

Vegeta: Mucha. Empezando conmigo.

Gokuh: También dice que eres el mejor.

Vegeta: ... Entonces tal vez todavía haya remedio para ella.

Gokuh: Saludos a Dulce-vg, quien parece que tiene una gran opinión sobre nosotros, porque cree que vamos a tronar en el entrenamiento.

Vegeta: Por lo menos tiene una idea sobre el estado mental de Phoenix.

Piccolo asiente.

Phoenix: Malos.

Gokuh: Muchos saludos a Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortez, quien también apoya el streap-tease de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Y tengo el placer de comunicarle que de ninguna manera.

Gokuh: Hello Akii Soujiro Kitkat!

Vegeta: And now, the biggest baka, in English!

Gokuh: (Glares)

Vegeta: Well, the speech...

Gokuh: Thanks a lot for the review. And... and...

Vegeta: A hug.

Gokuh: A bear hug.

Vegeta: Yes, exactly.

Phoenix: (nn) Me gustan mucho sus dibujos.

Vegeta: Saludos a Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin. No te creas que todos los fics de Dragon Ball son como este, los hay mejores.

Phoenix¡Viva el profe Lupin!

Gokuh: Saludos a Ice queen, a quien le agradecemos sus sutiles comentarios para que Phoenix continúe.

Vegeta: También muchos saludos a Iorijestez, quien le dijo a Phoenix que era un buen escritor.

Phoenix: Siempre se me olvida aclarar ese pequeño detalle... (risita nerviosa).

Gokuh: Nahh... déjalo así. Lo mismo pensaban de J. K. Rowling...

Phoenix: (nn) Bueno, al menos tenemos algo en común.

Gokuh: Saludos a k€r€n, a quien le deseamos mucha suerte en su tarea de Historia del Arte.

Vegeta¿ k€r€n¿Y eso como se pronuncia?

Phoenix¡Vegeta!

Piccolo: Si, que nos diga.

Vegeta: Saludos a Ivelight, quien ha descrito muy bien la relación que tengo con el baka.

Gokuh: (Lo mira de reojo) Si... la palabra correcta es "¿amigos?", así entre comillas y signos de interrogación.

Vegeta: Saludos cordiales a Buffy, a quien le quiero aclarar que si alguien tiene futuro aquí, soy yo y no el baka.

Piccolo: No creí decirlo jamás, pero ustedes de verdad son divertidos.

Phoenix: (XD)

Gokuh: Tambien saludos a Yunas, gracias por tus comentarios.

Vegeta: De igual manera le mando saludos a OutDrigger, espero que ya hayas encontrado otrs fics de Dragon Ball aparte de este.

Phoenix: (Lo mira feo)

Gokuh: Un saludo al Conejo conejil de la conejeria.

Vegeta: Y a la Novia del Cisne. Phoenix manda decir que aclare su cabeza loca.

Gokuh: Y que el Conejo también aclare su mente conejil, de delincuente robazanahorias.

Vegeta: Y también un saludo a Señorita luna, gracias por tu review.

Piccolo¿Ya terminamos?

Gokuh¿Terminamos Kimo-sabe?

Piccolo: (Oo) Eso lo serás tu.

Phoenix: Si nos ha faltado alguien, los niños lo pagaran.

Los niños: (Oo) ¿CÓMO!

Phoenix: (nn) Es broma (Si, como no).

Vegeta: Gracias a todos los lectores del fic.

Phoenix¿Gracias¿Así nada mas?

Vegeta¡Si¡No esperen nada mas de mi parte¡Mucho menos eso que están pensando!

Anglia sigue por ahí, mira a Gokuh mientras se pone un pañuelo en la nariz.

Gokuh: (OO) Yo te apoyo.

Phoenix¿Entonces¿Qué proponen?

Todos voltean a mirar a Piccolo.

Piccolo: (Oo) ¿Qué quieren, enanos?

Vegeta¡ATRÁPALO BAKA!

Piccolo no puede huir y los dos niños lo taclean.

Vegeta¡Rápido Phoenix!

Phoenix sale corriendo.

Piccolo¿Qué demonios se proponen!

Gokuh: Mira Piccolo. Es muy fácil. De entre todas las propuestas que encontramos para las 200 reviews, la menos peor es que... que...

Vegeta: Es que Phoenix escriba un fic relámpago sobre...

Phoenix regresa en ese momento. Ahora trae un velo blanco sobre la cabeza, que tiene el sospechoso aspecto de haber sido parte de una cortina. Y unas flores que todavía chorrean agua del florero.

Phoenix¡Piccolo!

Piccolo¡AH¡CLARO QUE NO!

Como puede el pobre namek se quita a los niños de encima y huye.

Phoenix¡Piccolo! (Sale tras él)

Gokuh: Creo que aquí mejor nos despedimos.

Vegeta: Sera lo mejor.

Gokuh¡Gracias a todos¡Seguimos leyéndonos! (Prende la grabadora y comienza sonar el Rock DJ)

Vegeta¡Hasta el próximo capitulo¡Baka¡Apaga eso!


	35. Como decir esto

Capitulo 34

¿Cómo decir esto?

Dedicado a:

Ardillitas y conejos del mundo

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Bulma llevaba rato observando a Dende. El joven namek no se había movido del borde de la Plataforma del Templo Sagrado en todo este tiempo. Por la expresión de su rostro, y la manera en que aferraba su bastón, no podía estar pasando nada bueno.

La mujer de cabello azul suspiró, y comenzó a morderse las uñas de nervios. No quería preguntar lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, aunque tal vez debería saberlo. Sus padres se habían vuelto a negar a salir de corporación Capsula, porque no podían dejar su zoológico particular sin cuidados. Ella debía haberse quedado también. ¿Cómo pudo marcharse y dejarlos solos? La jefa de la empresa y de la familia salio huyendo a donde confiaba que el monstruo no la podría alcanzar.

Si Vegeta estuviera aquí…

Pensaba en eso a menudo. Si Vegeta estuviera aquí tendría algo mas de que preocuparse. Seguro que ya habría ido a pelear contra esa cosa, y par estas alturas no tendría idea de lo que hubiera sucedido con el. Seguro que Trunks lo seguiría, ahora estaría preocupándose por ambos, en lugar de saber que Trunks estaba a unos metros de distancia argumentando con Goten, y que Vegeta…

Técnicamente estaba ahí.

Fue a buscarlo. No se había movido de su lugar. Estaba sentado, recargado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Esos gatos con nombres extraños se acurrucaban sobre el. Bulma nunca se hubiera imaginado que Vegeta permitiera que algún ser viviente se le acercara tanto. Decidió hacer la prueba también.

Despacio y en silencio, se acercó al muchacho. Después de un momento en el joven en cuestión no pareció ni darse cuenta, Bulma se sentó a su lado.

¿Por donde empezar? Lo miro a detalle. Más joven, menos fornido, todavía no tenia esas entradas… y de seguro tenia menos problemas en la cabeza… y menos sangre en las manos.

.- ¿Vegeta?

Le hubiera gustado que la voz le temblara menos. Apretó los puños, y busco un tono mas animado. Quería hablar con el, de lo que fuese. Menos del monstruo que destruía el planeta en ese momento, claro esta.

.- Entonces… ¿Gokuh y tu son muy amigos?

Por lo que vio, ya tenían algo de tiempo de conocerse. Es mas, de hecho no se odiaban ahora, y Vegeta tenía cierta actitud de protección hacia el chico menor.

Vegeta no le respondió.

.- Oye, no hay nada de malo. A tu edad uno crea relaciones muy estrechas con los amigos. Apuesto a que van al cine juntos, y tal vez juegan a algo… soccer, o ¿Qué tal béisbol?

Nada. A Bulma no le extrañó, nunca había sido muy dado a hablar. De todas maneras, sabia que si seguía haciendo el intento, conseguiría hacerle decir algo.

.- ¿Sabes? El verte me ha recordado a mi esposo – sonrió -. Te le pareces un poco. El era muy serio así como tu - la añoranza se reflejó en sus ojos -. Tenia sus motivos, claro. A veces me enfadaba con el porque no era capaz de expresar claramente lo que sentía o lo que pensaba. Pero aunque era muy frío, yo sabía lo mucho que nos quería, a mi y a Trunks.

Nada, nada.

.- Y yo tenia razones para sentirme muy orgullosa de el. Siempre lo estuve. Siempre - lo último lo añadió en un susurro.

El muchacho siguió sin hacerle caso. Bulma, en un tímido gesto, apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven.

.- ¿Vegeta? - lo sacudió un poco.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero de seguro no escuchó ni media palabra. Los gatos, por otro lado, no habían perdido detalle.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh devoraba arroz. Horas después de su desmayo despertó con un hambre tremenda. Piccolo le llevó hasta su lecho de enfermo un tazón de arroz mas grande que su cabeza, y parecía que eso solo le iba a servir para empezar.

Al lado de la cama, el namek le dirigía miradas de preocupación.

Por fin, el tazón quedo vacío y Gokuh suspiró satisfecho.

.- Ah, ya me siento mejor.

.- Me lo imaginaba. Nadie puede comer así estando enfermo.

.- ¿De verdad me puse tan mal? - pregunto Gokuh.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

.- Es que me miras como si estuvieras preocupado, Piccolo.

.- Quizá - cayó en cuenta de algo -. Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Gokuh se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

.- ¿No esta bien? Lo siento, no...

.- Esta bien. Solo se me hizo extraño - frunció el ceño recordando el comportamiento del muchacho -. De hecho, lo que de verdad estuvo mal contigo, fue cuando gritaste.

.- ¿Grite?

.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

.- Mmhm - el niño de los patines comenzó a interrogar a su memoria -. Estaba soñando... no estoy muy seguro pero CREO que tu estabas ahí.

.- ¿Qué? - Piccolo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

.- Si - Gokuh arrugó la frente al recordar -. Y Trunks también, y #18 y... - enumero a los que podía recordar que vio gracias a la fiebre y que le habían presentado en el Templo Sagrado -... además un tipo rarísimo con tres ojos... Vegeta también estaba.

.- ¿Te horrorizaste tanto de vernos a todos juntos que comenzaste a gritar?

Los ojos negros del muchacho se clavaron en los suyos. Después desvió la mirada.

.- Creo - comenzó reluctante, al mismo tiempo que se movió para abrazar sus rodillas -, que grite... cuando... cuando todo explotó al final.

"Cell. La explosión" Piccolo recordó al androide perdiendo el control e hinchándose como un gigantesco globo verde con manchas, y como Gokuh habia tenido que teletransportarse junto con el para salvarlos a todos.

.- Estaba muy asustado - Gokuh se encogió sobre la cama, conforme hablaba iba bajando el volumen de su voz -. Tenia mucho, mucho miedo.

Sus ojos negros miraban a lo lejos, al recordar el terror de ese momento, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. La explosión. No se echaba para atrás de lo que había hecho, pero eso no le ahorraba el miedo.

.- Basta, Gokuh - el namek tomó el tazón para llevarlo a la cocina y volver a llenarlo. No miró al muchacho mientras lo hacia -. Fue solo una pesadilla, olvídalo.

.- E-es... s-olo que pensé... que t-tenias que saber que me dio miedo. Tu. Sobre todo tu.

Piccolo reunió el valor para mirar al joven.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- La verdad no lo se Piccolo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El Supremo Kaioh Sama sugirió que ahora debían comprobar el filo de la espada Z. Gohan iba a proponer que cortaran pan, queso, jamón, lechuga y después probaran que tal servia para untar mayonesa, pero el Ser supremo tenia otras ideas. Con un gesto de la mano, apareció un enorme bloque cúbico de metal.

.- Esta es la aleación más resistente del universo - dijo con orgullo -. Pero me imagino que la espada Z no tendrá ningún problema para atravesarla.

.- ¡De acuerdo! - Gohan empuño la espada, trabajando mentalmente en sus argumentos a favor de las bagettes crujientes para probar filos -. ¡Estoy listo!

El Supremo Kaioh tomo impulso, y, de un solo movimiento envió el pesado bloque al frente. El semisaiyajin rugió al dar el golpe que partiría en dos al bloque. Se escuchó un sonido de metal quebrándose. El enorme cubo metálico aterrizó ileso a unos metros tras Gohan y la mitad de la espada salió volando para el otro lado.

Kibito: Oo

Gohan: Oo

Supremo Kaioh: Oo

.- Pero... Pero... pero... pero... - el supremo Kaioh Sama no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sus ojos iban de Gohan, al pedazo de espada tirado por ahí, al bloque de metal que quedo incrustado a unos metros de distancia - ¡SE SUPONE QUE ES EL ARMA MAS PODEROSA DEL UNIVERSO!

.- Era – dijo Gohan. Al ver la expresión del Supremo Kaioh, pensó en que mas podía añadir -. Tal vez estaba algo sobrevalorada.

Mala idea. Ese día no estaba particularmente inspirado. Arrojo la mitad de espada que todavía sostenía y estiró los brazos. Después de cargar tanto peso se sentía: a) Cansado, y b) Fastidiado porque no había valido la pena después de todo… o tal vez si.

.- Supremo Kaioh Sama, creo que ya se lo que sucede - el joven semi saiyajin probó lanzando unos cuantos golpes al aire -. De lo que se trata esa arma es de entrenar con ella. Es tan pesada que bien podía servir para eso.

Eso si le subió el animo al joven Supremo.

.- ¡Claro! – dijo emocionado -. ¡Tal vez ya estés listo para enfrentarte a Majin Boo!

.- Claro que no jovencitos, no sean ridículos – dijo una voz desconocida.

Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde salía la voz. La cual resulto pertenecer a un anciano, en apariencia salido de ninguna parte y con semejanza remota al Supremo Kaioh Sama.

Dicho anciano les devolvió la mirada, acompañada con cierta sonrisita irritante.

.- Eh… - comenzó el joven ser supremo -. Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?

El interrogado comenzó a reír de manera burlona.

.- Ah, jovencito, ¿Qué no se nota quien soy? Pero si es tan evidente.

Los ahí presentes buscaron el letrero que indicaría su nombre colgándole del cuello. Como no lo encontraron, llegaron a la conclusión de que no era tan evidente.

.- Pues la verdad no – dijo Gohan.

.- Ejem. Ya demostrado que no pueden ni suponerlo, se los diré – se dio toda la importancia que se puede dar en semejante situación -. Soy el Supremo Kaioh Sama de hace 15 generaciones.

Kibito y el Supremo Kaioh: Oo ¡QUEE!

.- Aaaah – dijo Gohan -. ¿Y eso que?

Los demas voltearon a fulminarlo con la mirada.

.- Gohan. El es mi antepasado, tiene mucha mas experiencia que yo, y mas poder. Se le tiene que tratar con el debido respeto.

El semisaiyajin volteo hacia el mencionado, quien hizo una mueca y le mostró la lengua. Será todo lo que digan, pero para el seguía pareciendo un viejito morado con muy mala actitud.

.- ¿Y como es que llegó aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta? – preguntó.

.- Muchachito, todo tiene que ver con la Espada Z…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡Muy bien, Piccolo! ¡Otra vez! – ya del todo recuperado, Gokuh regresó al entrenamiento con las energías a tope.

.- ¡Prepárate mocoso! – el namek juntó una esfera de energía y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Una explosión marcó el lugar donde había estado Gokuh.

.- ¡Fallaste! – gritó el muchacho a varios metros de altura - ¡MASENKO!

Apenas alcanzó a esquivar su propia técnica. Al moverse se las arreglo para lanzar una esfera de energía. Gokuh la rechazó con una mano y cargó contra su maestro. El namek lo recibió con una patada en plena cara.

.- ¡Ouch! – el muchacho se frotó la mejilla mientras volaba hacia atrás -. Y no pude regresársela. Se aprovecha de mi (snif) porque todavía estoy muy chiquito.

.- No llores, enano. Algún día crecerás – le lanzó otro disparo de energía. El alumno volvió a esquivarlo, haciendo gala de una agilidad que nunca había mostrado. Piccolo buscó al muchacho entre el humo resultante.

Nada. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuando se había vuelta tan veloz? Conforme la humareda se disipaba, Piccolo daba vueltas de un lado para otro sin encontrarlo. Ya había aprendido a ocultar su ki.

.- ¿Enano?

.- ¡Por aquí! – escucho la voz de Gokuh, al mismo tiempo que todo el peso del muchacho le caia sobre los hombros.

Sin poder hacer mucho para impedirlo, Piccolo se encontró sirviéndole a Gokuh de caballito. Para empeorar las cosas, el muchacho -¡plic!- lo pescó de las antenas.

.- ¿Ya podemos ir a comer, Piccolo? Tengo mucha hambre - escuchó la voz de Gokuh, desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza.

El namek consideró.

.- De acuerdo. Bájate AHORA mismo - dijo con un gruñido, sabiendo que el muchacho podría ceder a la tentación de mover sus antenas como palanquitas, en cuyo caso se vería en la penosa necesidad de matarlo.

.- ¡Excelente! - Gokuh se bajó de un salto de los hombros de Piccolo y se encaminó al área de descanso.

"De seguro va a hacer otro de sus desastres" pensó Piccolo, recordando los experimentos culinarios de su alumno, los cuales variaban entre simples batidillos hasta autenticas catástrofes. La última vez voló en pedazos media cocina, pero lo que consiguieron despegar de las paredes, todavía se podía comer.

El namek se sentó ante la mesa de la pequeña cocina, viendo como el muchacho se afanaba entre ollas y sartenes. Se veía muy entusiasmado. Como al entrenar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto esa sonrisa en ese rostro. La que tenia cuando estaba por enfrentar a un rival poderoso.

.- Oye, Gokuh. ¿Es normal que el arroz haga eso?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la Tierra, Majin Boo daba vueltas. Algo había pasado por alto, estaba seguro. Pero aun no lograba identificar que era exactamente.

De repente estornudó. Como era la primera vez que estaba despierto en la Tierra, nadie le había dicho que eso significaba que alguien se estaba acordando de él.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan escuchaba con atención la explicación del Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama, aunque a primera vista no lo parecía. Por fin consiguió su tan ansiada bagette y no iba a dejar de comérsela a gusto solo porque alguien le estaba hablando, por muy Supremo que sea. Le pidió como favor al joven Ser Supremo que apareciera algo de comer, suponiendo que alguien que aparece de la nada un enorme cubo de adamantio o como se llame, no tendría inconveniente en aparecer unas cuantas bagettes con salami, o jamón y queso. Y estaba en lo cierto. Las únicas que le dieron trabajo fueron esas rellenas de plátanos fritos, mermelada de fresa y doradas en mantequilla.

.- Entonces, no es la espada - dijo al terminar la explicación y el refrigerio -. Si no que quien logre dominarla, tendrá la ayuda del Supremo Kaioh Sama para incrementar su poder.

.- En efecto - respondió el Supremo Kaioh Sama con los ojos muy abiertos. Despertar de un sueño de miles de años para que lo primero que veas es a un saiyajin comiendo no resulta del todo agradable.

Gohan notó la mirada. A estas alturas estaba familiarizado con ella.

.- Y... ¿Nos va a ayudar Supremo Kaioh Sama? - preguntó, con la mano detrás de la cabeza en un gesto heredado de su padre.

El Supremo Kaioh Sama hizo un gesto altivo.

.- No.

El resto de los presentes: OO ¿NO?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo estimó, que durante la ultima etapa del entrenamiento, Gokuh se había quedado justo sobre la línea de recordar lo suficiente como para activar su ki al nivel que tenia antes, pero sin llegar a enloquecer por lo que significaría enterarse de toda la verdad. Estamos hablando de un margen muy estrecho.

.- Eso es todo - declaró al echar un ultimo vistazo al reloj de arena -. Ya es hora de que salgas de aquí.

.- ¡Uf! ¡Que alivio! Ya comenzaba a aburrirme - Gokuh se levantó del suelo, donde había pasado tirado los últimos minutos, recuperándose de su reciente sesión de entrenamiento. Mientras maestro y alumno se encaminaban a la puerta, el muchacho se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha. Tenia un buen golpe ahí... y ya puestos a hacer recuentos, no era el único lugar donde estaba lastimado. Y los golpes no eran lo único nuevo en su persona.

.- ¡Esperen a que Vegeta me vea! ¡No lo va a poder creer!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola! Aquí actualizando de nuevo!

Elena: Es imposible que deje descansar a Piccolo. Yo lo encuentro muy abrazable nn. Y ya vimos hasta donde aguantaba el pobre de Vegeta, antes de caer bien dormido.

Ely-chan: Por suerte a Piccolo no se le pasó la mano entrenando al niño. Imagínate, se lo cobran como si estuviera nuevo XD. De hecho, algo de conexión si tienen este par de niños adorables.(Gokuh: Cuenta como estuvo lo de la extensión del fic) (Phoenix: ¿Qué?) (Gokuh: Andale) (Phoenix: TT) Bueno, este fic originalmente no tenía NADA de lo que están leyendo. La idea original era un one-shot que me pegó en la cabeza durante una Convención de Comics. Como a muchos nos ha pasado, hacemos de todo para conseguir el dinero y los permisos para asistir a esa clase de eventos. A mi me hacia mucha ilusión conseguir mercancía de Dragon Ball y Saint Seiya, e hice varias cosas para conseguir el dinero para comprarlas (ahorrar de lo que me daban para la escuela, vender algo que tenia por ahí, etc.), y casi tuve que salir en misión suicida para llegar al sitio (como siempre lo he hecho, tal vez haya gente que vaya a todas las convenciones con el consentimiento de sus padres y conserve el dinero para el pasaje de regreso, pero no es mi caso). Justo cuando estaba por deshidratarme y quedarme endeudada para siempre, entre empujones de la gente y la pregunta de ¿cómo demonios voy a regresar a mi casa, me puse a pensar: Caray, vengo hasta acá por amor a un susodicho personaje de caricatura. Gokuh pelea contra tiranos intergalácticos, pero nunca ha tenido que pasar por nada como esto. Y revisando, me puse a pensar lo que pasaría si nuestro querido saiyajin decidiera asistir a una convención de Comics nn. De eso iba a tratar el fic, una aparición sorpresa de el único e inigualable Gokuh a medio evento. Ya se imaginaran: desmayadas e histeria colectiva. Después añadamos a Vegeta. Pero que chiste. Llegan volando, provocan el Apocalipsis en un auditorio y se van con unos cuantos arañazos, mordidas y marcas de lápiz de labios. ¿Qué tal si fueran como dos chicos comunes y corrientes, para que estén en nuestro lugar y vean lo que somos capaces de hacer por ellos? ¿Cómo seria si hubieran sido criados en una familia normal y no tuvieran poderes? Y ahí se empieza a buscar una familia adecuada a Gokuh y Vegeta, y el momento en la continuidad de la historia para ubicarlos. La idea original estaría mas o menos en los capítulos en que estos niños van a una convención. (Gokuh: Por cierto, Vegeta dice que no le molesta lo de "Burrito inteligente" pero te recomienda que no lo vuelvas a hacer) (Phoenix: ...) (Gokuh: Besos a Ghani de nuestra parte)

Leodyn: ¡Gracias por la review! En eso estamos, pero podría ser peligroso que alguno de ellos recupere todos sus recuerdos de golpe. A ver que pasa.

Runliney: TT Aquí esta el otro capitulo. TT No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

Maytelu: Gracias por el cumplido, me alegro que el capitulo anterior te halla gustado. Vegeta no recordara de la misma manera que Gokuh, porque en ese caso no estaría tan mortificada, nada mas seria cuestión de copiar y pegar, y sustituir la palabra "Gokuh" por "Vegeta"... me gustaría que fuera así de fácil nn. Vege no hizo el streap-tease porque no hubo manera de convencerlo. Solo que se cree una comisión especial para manejar el asunto, todas en masa hacemos el intento de convencerlo... y el nos borra del planeta. Bueno, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Isilme Dragon: Esa es buena: si te pica, es porque algo escondes. Lo voy a anotar en mi lista de evidencias de que Vegeta y Gokuh sienten algo uno por el otro. Ni hablar, el capitulo quedó asi. A veces no se dejan escribir mas largos.

Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: Ya habrá oportunidad de que Gokuh recuerde del todo consciente, pero mientras se conformara con delirar sobre su pasado. Tengo una duda ¿De donde eres? Es que revise tu profile y esta en ingles.


	36. Capas

Capitulo 35

Capas

Dedicado a:

Todos ustedes ¡Feliz Navidad!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Al final, exactamente doce horas después de que entraran, se abrió la puerta y el primero en salir fue Gokuh. Bulma ya no estaba por ahí. Vegeta salio de su séptimo sueño con un bostezo, se preguntó de donde había salido la manta que lo cubría y volteó hacia la puerta. Al principio no reconoció a la piltrafa humana que vio salir. Estaba en un estado lamentable. Con la ropa por completo destrozada, golpeado, pálido, ojeroso y arrastrando un pie. Vegeta se levanto de un salto, arrojando los gatos enredados en la manta.

.- ¡Vegeta! - lo saludo el pobre inocente con alegría y alivio.

Tras Gokuh apareció la imponente figura de Piccolo, muy serio, y no tan estropeado pero bastante.

.- ¿Ocean? - pregunto Vegeta, cuando finalmente pudo hablar. El joven de cabello en punta dirigió sus manos a donde recordaba que estaban los hombros de Gokuh. Para su sorpresa ahora se hallaban un "poco" mas arriba. El otro muchacho había dado un buen estirón en el interior de la Habitación del Tiempo.

Gokuh asintió muy animado. Algo que no cuadraba con su aspecto de medio muerto. Casi se esperaba ver dientes de menos en esa sonrisa. Vegeta volteo hecho una furia hacia Piccolo. Por un momento olvido que el namek era un adulto que le llevaba por lo menos medio metro y tenia poderes que el no había desarrollado y se le fue encima.

.- ¡Vegeta! - exclamo Gokuh cuando lo vio saltar.

.- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES MISERABLE? - le grito, dispuesto a limpiar el suelo con el namek (pobrecito). Piccolo atajó al vuelo al demonio de Tazma... digo... a Vegeta enojado - ¡SUELTAME! ¡ESTO LO VAS A PAGAR!

Piccolo lo rodeo con los brazos, inmovilizándolo, mientras el muchacho seguía gritando maldiciones.

.- ¡VEGETA! ¡POR FAVOR CALMATE! - le suplicaba Gokuh.

La reencarnación del príncipe de los saiyajin forcejeaba y tiraba patadas con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

.- ¡QUITAME TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ¡SABANDIJA VERDE!

Atraídos por el escándalo, se presento el resto de la gente del Templo. Todos con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver la escena.

.- ¡Oye Dende! - grito Piccolo por encima de los insultos de Vegeta -. Cura al mocoso y consíguele ropa, yo me haré cargo de esta pequeña peste.

Cargando a Vegeta como a una caja de dinamita, entro de nuevo a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¿COMO QUE NO QUIERE AYUDARNOS? – Gohan estaba por hacerle algo bastante desagradable al Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama. Su paciencia ya agotada desde hace un rato. El Joven y Kibito se las ingeniaban para sujetarlo de los brazos - ¡SE SUPONE QUE PARA ESO ESTA USTED AQUÍ!

Desde atrás de una enorme roca, el Viejo Ser Supremo se atrevió a decir.

.- Tal vez podamos negociar algo…

.- ¡HABLE!

Tras un carraspeo, el Supremo Kaioh Sama de hace quince generaciones, puso su condición.

.- Una cita con una chica bonita, y los ayudare.

Todos: Oo ¿Qué?

.- Oigan, he pasado siglos encerrado en esa espada. Creo que es lo menos que me merezco.

Kibito y el Joven ser supremo soltaron a Gohan, el cual, al perder resistencia se fue de cara al suelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡AUGH! - grito Piccolo. La pequeña peste lo había mordido en el brazo. Enfurecido, el namek lo aventó hasta la zona donde acaban los dormitorios. Vegeta cayo boca abajo y no se pudo levantar.

.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...? Mi cuerpo... se siente muy pesado...

.- ESCUCHAME BIEN, ENANO. QUIERO QUE PONGAS ATENCION, PORQUE TE VOY A EXPLICAR COMO SON LAS COSAS AQUÍ...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡Cielos! - exclamo Gokuh en cuanto su maestro azoto la puerta desde adentro -. Espero que no se haya enojado mucho.

El resto de los presentes lo miraban en medio de una densa atmósfera de estupor. ¿Qué tanto le habría enseñado Piccolo? ¿Recordaría algo de su vida pasada? ¿Qué es lo que iba a suceder ahora?

.- Disculpen - les dijo el niño -. Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿No tendrán por ahí algo de comer?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan reflexionó sobre lo que el Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama le acababa de pedir. Sin su padre, ni Vegeta ni Piccolo, él tenia que tomar la decisión. Conseguir que una chica bonita acepte salir con un viejo pervertido o arriesgarse a que la Tierra se destruya. Esto de ser el hermano mayor responsable de la familia era muy difícil.

.- De acuerdo – dijo -. Le conseguiré una cita a cambio de su ayuda.

.- ¿De que clase de chica estamos hablando?

.- ¿No le parece que no es momento de preguntar eso?

.- No quiero malentendidos cuando todo esto termine.

El Semisaiyajin hizo un recuento mental. Por supuesto que conocía chicas, pero el detalle es que eran sus alumnas de la secundaria, y claro que estaban descartadas en un cien por ciento. Antes de permitir que ese Viejo Ser supremo se les acercara a cien metros de distancia, seria capaz de volverlo a encerrar en la espada con sus propias manos.

.- ¿Qué opina de las mujeres maduras?

.- Mmh… - el viejo se llevó la mano al mentón -. En tanto sea una chica bonita, no importa la edad.

.- Bien – respondió Gohan -. Hablare con alguien que conozco –. Pensó con tristeza que de toda la gente de la Tierra, el único asesinado seria el, pero por Bulma.

.- ¡DECIDIDO! – el Supremo Kaioh choco sus manos con las del pobre de Gohan para cerrar el trato.

.- Y… ¿Cuál es la ayuda que nos puede proporcionar? – preguntó el Joven Supremo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

A diferencia de Gokuh, Vegeta entendía las instrucciones teóricas con facilidad. Pero hasta ahora no había podido superar la parte práctica.

Piccolo observaba como el muchacho sentado en el suelo trataba de concentrarse para generar una esfera de ki entre sus manos. Ya llevaba su tiempo en eso, y el Namek sentía que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

.- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? Estoy a punto de conseguir algo.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy viendo? - preguntó el namek.

.- Porque esa mirada que tienes podría taladrar paredes. Ahora, mejor busca algo en que ocuparte y deja de molestarme. Tal vez así por fin obtenga resultados.

.- Por si no lo has notado, aquí no hay mucho que hacer.

.- Ese no es mi problema.

Piccolo decidió hacer la prueba. Tal vez, si empujaba un poquito...

.- Para estas alturas, Gokuh ya estaba volando.

Vegeta movió una ceja.

.- Claro, solo estaba a unos centímetros del suelo, pero fue un gran avance, sobre todo si lo comparamos contigo. Y lo único que tuve que hacer fue presionarlo un poco. Nunca se quejó de que lo viera mientras entrenaba – se concentró en recordar los movimientos de Gokuh -. No, nunca le molestó que me le quedara viendo.

El joven de cabello en punta comenzó a apretar los dientes, mientras una vena amenazaba con comenzar a saltar en su frente.

.- Es un alumno _muy_ listo, aunque a primera vista no lo parece. A diferencia de _otras_ personas. Solo tuve que explicárselo un par de veces y en el tiempo en que estas ahí sentado ya lanzaba disparos de energía...

La vena comenzó a saltar.

.- Eso no lo salvo de que lo golpeara de esa manera - dijo, entre dientes apretados. Se escuchó un leve crujido, como si rechinara sus muelas. Aunque tal vez no se trataba de eso...

.- Era entrenamiento. El lo sabía. Además, nunca lo escuche quejarse. Es un muchacho muy fuerte... La verdad - dijo con una sonrisa sesgada -, no creo que tu puedas superarlo.

¡Atención! Creo que hay algo que deben cuidar primero...

Vegeta abrió los ojos y le clavó la mirada. Jaló aire para decirle lo que podía hacer con lo que creyera.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La energía se había concentrado en sus manos mientras tanto. Vegeta salio disparado para un lado y Piccolo para el otro. En cuanto se aseguró que aun conservaba sus antenas, el namek tomo nota mental de lo ocurrido.

También era muy distinto convivir con Gokuh a convivir con Vegeta. No era que necesitaran una demostración. Todos los ahí presentes lo sabían muy bien.

Mr. Popo estaba atareadísimo en la cocina. Mientras en el patio, Dende se ocupaba de curar el lastimado cuerpo del muchacho.

.- ¡Impresionante! - exclamo Gokuh en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie, como si nada-. Ni siquiera el señor Piccolo puede hacer eso.

.- Aunque el Señor Piccolo y yo seamos de la misma raza, tenemos habilidades muy diferentes - le explico Dende - ¡Ah! Por cierto, Mr. Popo trajo esa ropa que tenia guardada, es para ti.

.- A falta de otra cosa - reflexiono Gokuh, examinando los jirones de tela que se sostenían por milagro en su lugar.

.- ¡NIÑO! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? - le grito Chichi.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - le pregunto Gokuh arrancándose la poca tela que lo cubría.

.- ¿VAS A CAMBIARTE AQUÍ AFUERA? ¿DÓNDE TODOS TE ESTAMOS VIENDO?

La verdad si tenia bastante publico, nadie le había quitado los ojos de encima. Bueno, Pan si, se ocultó atrás de su madre, completamente ruborizada.

.- Lo siento (nn).

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El supremo Kaioh Sama se aclaró la garganta.

.- Comencemos. Muchacho - le habló a Gohan -. Párate ahí - señaló un punto a unos metros de distancia.

Gohan hizo lo que le pidió. En cuanto pudo quedarse quieto, el Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama comenzó con un antiguo ritual, que ya era viejo mucho antes de que lo encerraran en la Espada Z: su mas perfecta imitación de un tipo caminando sobre un sartén caliente.

Los presentes: ...

Ya que lo estaba viendo desde la primera fila, Gohan se creyó con derecho a preguntar.

.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Exactamente que esta haciendo?

El Viejo se interrumpió.

.- Silencio, muchacho. Este es un complicado ritual, que requiere de mucha concentración. Te servirá para incrementar tu poder. Cuando termine estarás listo para enfrentar a Majin Boo.

.- ¿Y cuanto tiempo va a durar?

.- Unas quince horas.

Todos: Oo ¿Qué?

.- Será mucho mas tiempo si sigues interrumpiéndome.

Después de eso, reanudo sus pasitos alrededor del semisaiyajin.

Gohan: Esta... loco...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- Pues el color me gusta mucho, pero creo que me queda un poco grande - comento Gokuh sobre la ropa que tenia puesta. Era un gi naranja, que el guerrero Son Gokuh había dejado en alguna ocasión en el Templo Sagrado, hace ya una vida de eso. A pesar de haber crecido, todavía le faltaba mucho para llenarlo. Las botas fueron un problema, pero era cosa de adaptarse. Ató bien los lazos de estas, no sea que en el momento menos pensado fueran a salir volando.

Mas tardo en entrar a la cocina que en limpiar la mesa de alimento. Trunks, Goten y Pan lo veían comer, con los ojos muy abiertos, temiendo que se le ocurriera comérselos a ellos. Nunca habían visto a alguien que no fuera medio saiyajin llenarse la boca de ese modo.

.- ¿Entonges du eñes hegmano ded madestro Gohann? - le pregunto a Goten.

.- Errr - Goten tenia un tic en el ojo, traduciendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Gokuh pasó su enorme bocado, y se vio como si se hubiera tragado una esfera del dragón (nn).

.- ¿Eres hermano del maestro Gohan?

.- Yo... si...

.- ¿No han tenido noticias de el? El señor Piccolo estaba muy preocupado porque no aparecía...

.- Hasta ahora no ha regresado, no sabemos que pudo haberle sucedido.

.- Oye - le dijo Pan - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

.- Esa ya fue una pregunta, pero puedes hacerme otra si quieres.

.- ¿Acaso no comiste durante mientras estuviste en la Habitación del Tiempo? ¿Fueron seis meses sin comer?

.- Esas fueron tres preguntas en total. Si comí, pero el señor Piccolo, como no lo necesita, a veces se le olvidaba darme mi hora de almuerzo, como hace poco. Por eso tengo mucha hambre.

Al terminar con la botana, salieron los cuatro chicos de la cocina.

.- ¿Te gustaria pelear con nosotros? - le pregunto Pan, con los ojos muy abiertos -. Quiero saber si de verdad eres muy fuerte.

Gokuh la miro divertido.

.- Lo siento, pero en este momento no tengo muchas ganas. Solo quiero sentarme.

En caso de que alguien haya pensado en algo más, quiero aclarar que Gokuh fue directamente a sentarse al lado de la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¿Quieres por fin explicarme como hiciste para que el baka aprendiera a volar? Porque francamente, no creo que le haya sido tan sencillo.

.- Si lo fue. Ya te dije, el es mas hábil que tu para estas cosas.

Vegeta atravesó al namek con la mirada.

.- Eso esta todavía por comprobarse - dijo muy serio -. Ahora, tan solo dime la verdad.

.- Cuando vi, el ya estaba volando.

.- ¡No es cierto!

Piccolo retrocedió. Como iban, se dirigían rumbo a otra explosión incontrolable de parte del muchacho.

.- Le pedí lo mismo que a ti. Que se concentrara y enfocara su energía de la misma manera.

.- Aja - Vegeta quería escuchar toda la historia.

.- Pero se tardó... un poco, así que decidí ayudarlo a acelerar el aprendizaje - ¿cómo iba a tomarlo Vegeta? -. Mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, lo cargue.

.- ¿Lo que?

.- Lo tome en brazos - "Ahora que lo pienso, eso se oye muy extraño"-. Volé con el hacia arriba.

.- ¿Lo que?

.- ¿Te quedaste sordo de repente Vegeta? Dije que lo tome en brazos, de la cintura para ser precisos, subí a bastante altura... y... lo deje caer.

.- ¿Qué hiciste que?

. - Dije que lo- ¡Vegeta! - Piccolo alcanzó a esquivar el puño del muchacho. Todavía no conseguía mucha velocidad, pero progresaba de manera constante. Por lo general, su avance daba saltos cuando Gokuh era mencionado en esa habitación.

Piccolo comenzó a retroceder. Podría responderle los golpes, pero mejor esperó a ver lo que sucedía a continuación.

Vegeta compensaba la fuerza que todavía no recuperaba con agilidad, y estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano mandaría al Marciano al demonio de una patada. Tan solo tenia que concentrarse mas. Enfocarse en tener mas fuerza. Si Ocean, con lo torpe que llegaba a ser a veces y con ese corazón de pollo que tenia la desgracia de poseer, pudo superar esta habitación extraña, el también tenia que hacerlo. Y mejor.

Tiró un puñetazo al rostro del namek, quien volvió a esquivarlo. Piccolo retrocedía poco a poco. De ves en cuando se veía en la necesidad de meter la mano para bloquear un golpe. En cierto punto, dejo salir una suave risa.

.- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? – le gruño Vegeta al tiempo que tomaba impulso para darle una patada.

.- Vegeta, será mejor que mires abajo.

.- ¿Qué yo que?

Piccolo se vio en la necesidad de darle un golpe en la nuca. El muchacho le hubiera dado al suelo con la nariz, de no ser porque se encontraba muy lejos.

.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGUE AQUÍ?

Por desgracia, al asustarse perdió la concentración. Y ante el horror de caer desde esa altura, se agarró de lo que tuvo a la mano: el borde de la capa de Piccolo.

.- ¡Niño! ¡No jales mi capa! ¡Es la única que tengo!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! Aquí, actualizando cuando se puede nn.

Elena: Voy a procurar apapacharlo al pobre de Gokuh (a petición popular) (Gokuh: Auxilio…). El supremo Kaioh Sama acaba de enterarse de lo peligroso que es presionar al pobre de Gohan (antes que lo detuvieron, que si no).

Runliney: Ok, guarda el látigo (Phoenix corre a cubrir con una manta ese aparato que parece una gigantesca picadora de carne con un letrero de "Reservado para Runliney, por no continuar el fic de Piccolo"). Por FIN, Vegeta acaba de entrar a entrenar, veamos que pasa.

Señorita luna: Eh… pues la idea que dices la verdad no suena mal, pero el problema es que dije que no iba a haber nada de eso en este fic, lo siento. Después, los niños volverán a mandar saludos con la misma felicidad de siempre… (Gokuh: Felicidad… ¿Cuál felicidad?) (Phoenix: (lo abraza) Y así… ¿Eres feliz?) (Gokuh: Oo ¡Si! ¡Ya sueltame!)


	37. Sol y Luna

Capitulo 36

Luna y Sol

Dedicado a:

Todos ustedes ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Chichi se alisó unas arrugas imaginarias del vestido. Comprobó su cabello por millonésima vez y fue a la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo. Por fin podría hablar con calma con su difunto-reencarnado marido, aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

.- Eeehhh... El gatito quiere bailar... El gatito quiere bailar... - lo escuchó mientras se aproximaba.

Encontró a Gokuh sosteniendo al gato color caramelo de las patas delanteras, balanceándolo de atrás para adelante al ritmo de sus palabras. Pan lo miraba con curiosidad.

.- ¡Baila! ¡Baila! ¡Baila!

.- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? - le pregunto Chichi.

El joven volteó a mirarla.

.- Me aburro - dijo tomando al gato de las patas traseras y columpiándolo de cabeza. Chichi iba a hablarle sobre crueldad hacia los animales, pero se fijó en el gato. Parecía divertirse mucho, y su hermanito alzaba una pata ansioso como diciendo "Ahora yo".

.- ¿Por qué no mejor juegas con Pan? - le preguntó, señalando a la pequeña.

Gokuh la miro con suspicacia, mientras dejaba al gato en el suelo con cuidado.

.- No creo que sea una buena idea.

.- ¡Yo quiero jugar! - declaro la pequeña para decidirlo.

.- Bueno... - el muchacho no estaba muy convencido, pero tomo a la niña de las manos -. ¡Baila! ¡Baila! ¡Baila!

Chichi y Pan: Gota.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Enma Daioh Sama había mandado llamar a Uranai Baba, para tener mejor información respecto a lo que sucedía en la Tierra. La bruja apareció para aclarar dudas con su esfera de cristal.

.- Majin Boo - Enma consulto con sus antiguos registros -. Hace mucho que fue neutralizado, yo me imaginaba que había sido para siempre - dio con algo en su búsqueda -. Parece que destruirlo era difícil y lo único que pudieron hacer fue encerrarlo. Lo enviaron a la Tierra en una nave espacial, esperando que nunca pudiera ser encontrado.

Uranai Baba reflexionó.

.- Poderoso ¿Eh? Necesitamos ayuda ¿Dónde esta Gokuh? Si ha estado entrenado todos estos años con Kaioh Sama tal vez este listo para enfrentarlo. Y Vegeta... ¿Qué fue de el? ¿Esta en el cielo o en el infierno? Si se les da el plazo de 24 horas para que vayan a la Tierra, podrán ayudar.

Enma Daio Sama llamó a uno de sus asistentes para que le trajera el expediente de Vegeta y otro para que intentara comunicarse con Kaioh Sama para preguntarle por Gokuh.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡Bien Gokuh! - comenzó Chichi en cuanto Pan hubo emprendido la huida del maniático este -. Podemos conversar ¿que te parece? Así el tiempo se te hará mas corto en lo que esperas. Además, creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

.- ¿De verdad? - Gokuh sonrió, con su característica sonrisa -. ¿Usted también es fan de Star Wars?

Chichi: (Gota) Je je je. No TAN bien. Pero tal vez podamos charlar de algo.

.- De acuerdo - asintió Gokuh, tendiéndole el gato gris -. ¿Le gustan los gatos?

.- Si, claro.

.- Entonces, lo mas seguro es que si nos llevemos bien.

Chichi acomodó al gato sobre su regazo. El animalito comenzó a ronronear.

.- ¿En donde vives? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Gokuh hizo un gesto muy curioso.

.- El maestro Gohan me hizo las mismas preguntas. Pues vivo no muy lejos de la escuela, y con mi mamá. Se llama Luna de Hielo...

Chichi lo interrumpió con una risa.

.- Ya en serio ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

Gokuh suspiró. Si Vegeta estuviera ahí hubiera dicho algo como: "Pues se llama Chichi, pero decidió cambiarse el nombre a uno menos ridículo."

Pero el muchacho de cabello alborotado no era capaz de salir con algo como eso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡Vamos! ¡Sin miedo! ¡Ataca sin miedo! - gritaba Vegeta. Piccolo se detuvo a unos metros de el.

.- ¿Estas seguro de que podrás soportarlo?

.- ¡Por supuesto! - Vegeta elevó su poder de manera brusca. Sus ojos tenían reflejos azulados.

.- Nunca creí tener que decir esto. Tómatelo con calma Vegeta.

.- ¿Entonces no se lo dijiste a el? ¿Lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que no era necesario comentarle nada?

.- Muchacho - Piccolo se apretó el puente de la nariz, un gesto que ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre -. Nadie te esta comparando con Gokuh. ¿Esta bien? Ahora por favor, solo continúa. Procura no esforzarte a lo tonto, podrías hacerte daño a ti mismo.

Vegeta volvió a elevar su poder.

.- ¡Puedo sacar mas energía todavía!

.- ¡Vegeta! - exclamo Piccolo alarmado. Alrededor del muchacho se formaban olas doradas, las mismas que vio cuando Gokuh despertó de su fiebre. Y ahora ¿tendría que calmar al muchacho o dejarlo continuar?

.- ¿Sorprendido verdad? - la característica sonrisa del príncipe de los saiyajin apareció en el rostro del muchacho -. ¿El baka pudo hacer eso?

"De hecho, si."

.- ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que Gokuh haga o deje de hacer? - le preguntó.

El muchacho parpadeo, como si fuera la primera vez que se planteaba esa duda.

.- Soy el mayor de los dos... - comenzó.

.- ¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver? - Piccolo seguía pendiente de la energía dorada. Las olas parecían hacerse mas grandes, mas lentas.

.- Tengo que ser... mas fuerte... que el... - el muchacho vaciló. Había una razón, detrás de todo había una poderosa razón. Para hacer las cosas mejor que el.

.- No es que el sea mejor que tu - escucho la voz de Piccolo -. Ambos tienen habilidades diferentes. Eso es todo.

Cierto. Hasta ahora lo habían demostrado. Vegeta sacaba mejores notas, matemáticas, física y química no le daban ningún problema; sabia manejar cualquier computadora que le pusieran enfrente, el mismo Ocean admitía que lo que escribía era muy bueno, que el nunca podría hacer algo así y que sabia mas cosas útiles en el mundo real... Por otro lado, ya había visto que no tenia habilidad alguna para trazar ni un circulo decente, el pegamento se le adhería a los dedos y no tenia oído ni para tocar la puerta. En cambio Ocean podía pintar lo que se le ocurriera, hacer dragones con abate lenguas de madera, sabia coser y tocar el violín... hasta ahora nada de eso le había molestado, ni había intentado competir con el en esos aspectos. ¿Por qué ahora le perturbaba tanto que Ocean lo superara en algo?

El muchacho se veía desconcertado. Piccolo casi suspiro de alivio al ver que las olas doradas disminuían su intensidad.

Pero...

.- Yo tengo que ser mas fuerte que el... - murmuro Vegeta. Claro que hay un motivo. Búscalo en tu interior. Siempre lo has sabido, pero hasta ahora no necesitabas admitirlo, TIENES que ser mejor que el. Mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas hábil...

Vegeta se pregunto de quien era esa voz que insistía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la suya. No la reconoció al principio, porque le pareció de alguien mayor. Mas grave, con enojo contra el mundo. Sonaba como la de alguien que ha visto y hecho demasiado.

.- Yo... Yo... tengo que... - tenía el motivo, se concentro en atrapar esa idea escurridiza. Casi la tienes... casi lo sabes.

.- ¿Vegeta?

El muchacho dejo salir un gemido. Algo se iba a romper en cuanto diera de lleno con la idea. Miles de pedazos. Tal vez le dieran a el. ¿Dolería mucho si los fragmentos lo alcanzaban? ¿Eso dolería más que el hecho de darse cuenta de que se había roto algo importante?

.- Yo... - se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Piccolo fue empujado hacia el muchacho por el polvo dorado que volvía a reunirse con el.

El Namek comprobó pronto, que solo lo había hecho para tomar fuerza. La energía dorada alrededor de Vegeta explotó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ... Y todo esto nos conduce a la obra maestra de C. S. Lewis. En "Las Crónicas de Narnia" se habla de La Bruja Blanca, que no es otra que la Diosa, la divinidad femenina. La Luna, que se enfrenta al Sol, es decir, el León. La Luna gobierna en un país que por ella esta cubierto de hielo. Ahí esta, "Luna de Hielo", clarísimo. Todo esta conectado. La historia se puede interpretar como la lucha entre los principios masculino y femenino, o, como el invierno da paso al verano - Gokuh se hallaba entusiasmado por su propia retórica, y muy orgulloso de acordarse de todo lo que su mamá le explicó respecto a los simbolismos de los astros y los cuentos para niños.

Chichi asintió en automático. Se pregunto si debería seguir interrogando.

.- Y tu padre... - oh Dios, hasta le daba miedo lo que iba a decir -. ¿Cómo se llama?

.- Halcón del Sur - respondió el joven, retándola a que hiciera algún comentario.

A Chichi le apareció una gota sobre la cabeza.

.- Que lindo.

Gokuh de todas maneras estaba por contarle la historia relacionada. Su padre era de la Capital del Sur y el equipo de su escuela eran Los Halcones. Pero se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta.

.- ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó Chichi.

.- No - Gokuh arrugó el ceño -. Es solo que me pareció... - sacudió su cabeza -. No importa. ¿Qué iba a decir?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTA? - rugió Enma Daioh Sama.

El pobre asistente, que había sido electo dedocraticamente para ser quien le diera las noticias al jefe, se cubrió la cabeza con el fajo de papeles que traía.

.- Y-ya lo b-buscamos en el C-cielo y en el I-infierno y no aparece por ningún lado... - y después añadió con voz de hormiguita -. Por favor no se enoje conmigo.

.- Tal vez no entendieron lo que les pedí - gruño el enorme juez -. Estoy buscando a Vegeta, Príncipe-

.- de los Saiyajin - continuo su asistente, ajustándose los anteojos -. Nació en el Planeta Vegeta y murió en la Tierra, luchando contra Cell.

.- Si - Enma ahora se veía desconcertado. Tenia que estar en alguna parte ¿no? Interrogó a su propia memoria. Alguien como Vegeta no se olvidaba fácilmente, ni siquiera en ese lugar saturado de trabajo.

.- ¡Enma Daioh Sama! - gritó alguien mas. Otro de los demonios se dirigía alarmado hacia el juez.

.- ¿Y ahora que?

.- ¡No esta! Conseguí comunicarme al planeta de los Kaioh Samas. El Kaioh Sama del Norte dice que Gokuh no esta con el.

Enma iba a preguntar "¿cómo que no esta?" pero ya lo había hecho antes. ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí? Se suponía que Gokuh iba a entrenar con Kaioh Sama. Reflexionó. Ni Vegeta ni Gokuh aparecían.

.- ¿Ya buscaron en la Lista de Reencarnados?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta sintió que, en algún punto durante las ultimas horas, había tenido la ocurrencia de embestir contra una pared de ladrillos. Le dolía horrores la cabeza. Reunió poco a poco sus últimos recuerdos. La Habitación del Tiempo. El entrenamiento. El Marciano Verde diciéndole algo. Y una ultima idea antes de que las luces incrementaran su intensidad hasta explotar, haciéndolo ver colores que ni sabia que existían, para después dejar todo mas que oscuro. Le dio vueltas a esa última idea. La examino, la sacudió, la hizo tintinear y busco la etiqueta que indicaría "IMPORTANTE". No la encontró, así que decidió mejor examinarla mas tarde.

Abrió los ojos, haciendo gestos cuando le dio la luz, y se incorporo. Alguien hacia ruido en la cocina del área de descanso.

Piccolo, como sabemos, no necesita alimentarse, así que rara vez se dirigía a la cocina. Ya había cumplido con el cometido de tomar agua y ahora buscaba algo con que mantenerse entretenido un rato, en lo que Vegeta despertaba.

"Demonios. Todo esta saliendo mal."

Debió haberlo sabido cuando Gokuh se despertó brillando color oro. Debió haberlo pensado mejor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora ocurrió lo mismo con Vegeta... ¿Era algo bueno o malo?

Tomó una cacerola y trato de recordar lo que Gokuh hacia cuando quería preparar algo de comer que no fuera arroz hervido. Como absolutamente todo terminaba explotando, decidió irse a lo seguro.

Vegeta entro justo cuando el arroz estaba listo. Iba a hacer un comentario pero supuso que a Piccolo no le haría gracia. Seguro que preferiría no hablar de nada relacionado con la cocina después de medio año con Ocean.

.- Aquí tienes, muchacho - le dijo Piccolo en voz baja, al darle un tazón con el remedio para todos los males: arroz.

.- Gracias - nada mas de verlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre. Hasta ahora, el dolor en su cabeza se imponía a todo lo demás, debía ser alguna señal de que comenzaba a ceder.

Comió en silencio. Piccolo se sentó frente a el en la mesa, examinándolo. No se molestó en disimular, porque el muchacho podía sentir su mirada. Se veía normal. Pero... ¿a que normalidad nos estamos refiriendo?

Hizo un esfuerzo por separar sus recuerdos de Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, de este mocoso que tragaba arroz y se llevaba una mano a la sien de vez en cuando. El mismo aspecto físico, el mismo cabello, el mismo ceño... debía haber algo diferente.

El joven en cuestión le tendió el tazón vacío.

.- ¿Hay mas? - preguntó.

.- Ah, si - respondió Piccolo, saliendo de su reflexión.

Tras terminar con el segundo tazón, Vegeta habló.

.- Vas a perforarme la frente si me sigues mirado así. Si tienes algo que decir hazlo ya.

.- ¿Estas bien?

Vegeta abrió y cerro la boca varias veces antes de contestar.

.- ¡Por supuesto que si! - siseó irritado -. El que me preocupa eres tu... Todo lo que necesitas es agua y luz del sol, pero como aquí no pega esa luz temo que te pondrás amarillo de un momento a otro.

Piccolo abrió mucho los ojos.

.- Mira - dijo el muchacho en otro tono -, hasta ahora he superado el entrenamiento ¿no? Llegare hasta el final, lo juro. Lo haré.

.- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Si se tomaba el tiempo necesario, podría salir con una respuesta larga, elaborada y firme... como lo que Nan había procurado inculcarle cuando era pequeño. O podría salir con una respuesta convincente, aunque el mismo no la sintiera de verdad, como sabia que sus padres daban en el trabajo. Tal vez debería de intentar decir algo por el estilo de Ocean, sea cual sea.

Pensando en todo eso, terminó por responder.

.- Allá afuera - indicó la puerta -. Hay gente que me importa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Enma Daioh Sama miraba perplejo los dos documentos sobre su escritorio. Para que no quedara duda alguna, también contaban con fotos de los interesados, unidas con un clip.

.- Gokuh... y Vegeta... reencarnaron... en la Tierra...- sus asistentes retrocedían paso a paso conforme hablaba.

Volvió a examinar los papeles.

.- "Asuntos pendientes" - leyó en el de Vegeta, después en el de Gokuh -. "Asuntos pendientes"... ¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿ASUNTOS PENDIENTES?

El juez se levantó, casi volcando su escritorio. Miró al demonio que se había quedado rezagado, para preguntar lo imposible de responder.

.- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ASUNTOS PUEDEN TENER PENDIENTES? AMBOS SON GUERREROS. SU PODER LLEGO HASTA DONDE NADIE PODIA HABER IMAGINADO. SE CASARON. TUVIERON HIJOS. MURIERON DEFENDIENDO EL PLANETA DONDE TENIAN SU HOGAR. ¡FIN DE LA HISTORIA!

.- Aja, aja - dijo el demonio, asintiendo moviendo la cabeza como pájaro carpintero.

.- Y ahora - Enma bajó el volumen y su voz adquirió un acento desolado -, son humanos ¡los dos! Y perdieron todos sus recuerdos. No tienen poder, no saben pelear. ¡No pueden ayudar esta vez!

¿Darle con la cabeza al escritorio ayudaría? Al menos lo haría sentir mejor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ... y el Curandero Brujo dijo que las hojas me harían bien, pero que tenia que dejar de comer crayones para componerme del todo. Y de ahí en fuera no he pasado por muchas enfermedades - Gokuh hizo memoria -. Dicen que cuando tengo fiebre me da por cantar, pero la verdad no me acuerdo.

Chichi tenía la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo es que una sencilla charla había degenerado en esto? ¿Qué clase de malvivientes tenia Gokuh por familia ahora?

.- Y... - la amazona de cabello negro se permitió una esperanza -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser de mayor? Seguro que querrás probar algo diferente a lo que has experimentado hasta ahora - sonrió de manera educada y forzada -. ¿Qué tal ser Investigador? ¿O Doctor? ¿Maestro? - tomó al muchacho y lo sacudió de los hombros, rauda y veloz rumbo a la histeria -.¿Ingeniero de sistemas? ¿Contador Público? ¿Cualquier trabajo estable y decente? ¿CASARTE CON UNA BUENA MUJER, VIVIR EN UNA LINDA CASITA Y TENER UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA? ¿LLEVAR A TUS EDUCADOS HIJITOS AL SOCCER LOS FINES DE SEMANA EN UNA CAMIONETA?

.- Señora... ¿qué le pasa?

.- ¡NADA MAS RESPONDE LO QUE TE PREGUNTE!

Gokuh pensó en si debía contarle sobre los ya conocidos planes de Grupos de Rock, comics, pintura y cine independiente. Miró mas allá de ella. Varios de los visitantes del Templo estaban espiando desde una esquina.

Los amigos de Gokuh también tenían mucha curiosidad por saber como lo trataba la vida ahora. Pero se detuvieron al ver a Chichi hablando con el muchacho y dejaron que ella hiciera todas las preguntas. Aunque las respuestas los habían sorprendido, ninguno estaba tan cerca de un infarto como Chichi.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! (Con mucho frío)

Elena: Pues ni modo, tenían que sostenerlo... al menos hasta que el Viejito hiciera algo util. Vegeta necesita consuelo, aunque no lo acepte porque es un muchacho fuerte. La frase de la capa si la dijo Piccolo en el programa, por lo menos en el doblaje al español.

Norma: ¡Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!

Buffy-es: Claro, mi Piccolo es un amor, y saca recursos a saber de donde, pero se le ocurre algo nn.

Liana: ¡Gracias por tu review! Pues todavia no se decide que pasara con la amistad de este par cuando todo termine. Falta ver lo que sucedera.

Ely-chan: Por desgracia, lo de Gokuh si fue solo efecto de la fiebre, lo siento. Igual y Yeyo es sinónimo de Jamacuco o Tramafa nn. Y primero tenían que asegurarse de que hubiera mundo en donde hubiera Internet para entrar a Latinchat, en esas circunstancias no tienes mucho tiempo para pensar nn. Prometo interceder por ti con Vegeta (Vegeta: Mmph), porque me gustan muchos tus reviews y quiero que las sigas dejando. ¿Y que vamos a hacer? Ambas somos distraídas, yo luego tengo que anotarme cosas en el brazo para no olvidarlas, puedo tener ahí todo un itinerario y la lista de las compras nn. También saludos a Ghani, espero que se siga dando sus vueltas por aquí.

Runliney: Mmhm... de acuerdo nn. (Phoenix corre a ponerle llaves y candados al aparato de la discordia). Se que le echas muchas ganas en la historia de nuestro Piccolo-sama.

Akari: Tengo unos cuantos argumentos al respecto (Phoenix con kilómetros de papel llenos con una letra pequeña). En el anime se les notaba mas a estos dos que en el manga, pero ahí estaba (si, yo lo vi, yo lo vi, ¡jajajajaja!... perdón, me emociono). Tienes razón, el orgullo de uno, y el despiste del otro... en fin, hubiera estado interesante. Y en esta historia todavía esta en duda lo que pueda suceder con su amistad al final.

Javit: ¡Hola Goku! Sigo buscando la manera de incluir la frase del Santo (cualquier cosas para que Gokuh lo piense). Y el chiste de esta ocasión es:

Un avión esta a punto de estrellarse. En la aeronave, el piloto y las azafatas tiene forma de salvarse. Van cinco pasajeros pero solo cuatro paracaídas.

El primer pasajero en querer saltar es Ronaldinho:

- Yo soy Ronaldinho, el mejor jugador del mundo. El fútbol me necesita, se lo debo a mis fans - así que toma un paracaídas y salta.

El segundo pasajero es Hillary Clinton, quien dice:

- Yo soy esposa de quien fuera presidente de Estados Unidos, soy una mujer políticamente muy importante y próxima presidente de mi país - así que toma un paracaídas y salta.

El tercer pasajero es George W. Bush, quien argumenta:

- Soy el presidente de Estados Unidos. Tengo una responsabilidad inmensa en la política internacional. Debo acabar con los terroristas del mundo. Tengo tanta experiencia y soy tan inteligente, que no puedo morir, ¡la suerte del mundo es mi responsabilidad, así que tomare un paracaídas y saltare...

El cuarto pasajero es el Papa, quien le dice al quinto pasajero, que es un niño de escuela:

- Hijo, yo ya tengo mucha edad, viví mi vida como buen pastor de almas, por eso te dejo el ultimo paracaídas...

- ¡No, señor - explica el niño -, también hay un paracaídas para usted! ¡El presidente experto e inteligente saltó con mi mochila!

Y a la review anónima nn: ¡Gracias por la review! No me molestan los reviews largos (Vegeta: Claro que no). De verdad aprecio que te hallas tomado la molestia de escribir tanto, mas en una fecha tan difícil como el fin de año, y me alegra que la historia te este gustando. Te prometo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar. Y si le atinaste al chiste de Harry Potter, hay muchísimos mas escondidos por ahí, no solo del mago si no también de otros libros y películas (los de Sakura son muy evidentes je, je). Brolly no es el otro reencarnado, la verdad no se me había ocurrido nnu, pero si hay alguien mas, muy cercano a Gokuh. La primera frase del capitulo del "insecto" parafrasea la primera frase del "La metamorfosis" de Kafka, el protagonista se llama Gregorio Samsa. Me sorprende que hayas disecado cada capitulo Oo, y que haya sacado tan buenas calificaciones (sonrojo). Gracias de nuevo, pero no seas malita, dime quien eres, te juro que no muerdo nn.


	38. Quien es el mas poderoso

Capitulo 37

¿Quién es el más poderoso?

Dedicado a:

El Barón Manchausen

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan había pasado las ultimas horas de pie, sin hacer nada, mientras el supremo Kaioh Sama de hace quince generaciones daba vueltas a su alrededor. Obedeciendo las instrucciones, no se había movido. Esto le dio mucho tiempo para repasar las tablas de multiplicar, meditar acerca de la Inmortalidad del Cangrejo, tratar de aclarar sus dudas sobre la línea Temporal de Trunks del Futuro y mortificarse. Sentía que la energía de Majin Boo se incrementaba poco a poco de manera constante. Hizo un esfuerzo para buscar alguna señal de su familia y amigos. Hasta ahora consiguió encontrar la presencia de Goten y la de Trunks. Pero por más que buscaba, no daba con la del Sr. Piccolo.

Por ahí, al fondo de todo, había otra energía conocida. Aunque no podía ser posible...

.- Listo muchacho - dijo el Supremo Kaioh.

.- ¿Ya terminamos?

El anciano asintió.

Gohan movió con cautela una pierna, para asegurarse de no haber desarrollado raíces. La sacudió aliviado.

.- ¡Por fin! - exclamo estirándose, después avanzó con decision - ¡Ahora estoy listo para pelear!

.- ¡Un momento! - lo detuvo el supremo Kaioh -. Dije que ya terminamos, pero con la primera parte del entrenamiento. Todavía nos falta.

.- ¡QUE! - Gohan tropezó -. Pero... pero...

.- Esto ya será mas sencillo. Regresa a donde estabas y siéntate.

.- ¡Agh!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¿Y tienes novia? - Krillin le dio unos codazos de complicidad a Gokuh -. Apuesto a que las chicas se pelan por ti.

.- Ehh... - el muchacho se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza -. No, todavía no - "Anglia no cuenta."

.- Pero supongo que hay alguien que te gusta - Yamcha se habia unido a la causa "Pongamos en vergüenza a Gokuh" -. ¡Cuenta!

El patinador suspiró.

.- Bueno si... pero...

Bulma no pudo contener una risita al ver que Gokuh se ruborizaba. Incluso 18 esbozó una sonrisa. El maestro Roshi esperaba interesado una descripción detallada de la presunta señorita por la que Gokuh sentía algo. De no haber sido interrumpidos, se habría llevado una gran decepción.

Doce horas después de que lo vieron hacer un berrinche como poseso del demonio, Vegeta abrió la puerta de una patada y salio de la Habitación del Tiempo. Como se esperaba después de tanto entrenamiento, en un estado lamentable. Hizo una compleja inspección de sus alrededores con el radar, y encontró a Gokuh sentado en el suelo, con los gatos sobre las rodillas y rodeado por sus admiradores.

.- ¡Vegeta! - Gokuh se levantó de un salto y los gatos salieron volando rumbo a la cara del maestro Roshi. Luego de seis meses solo lo pudo ver a Vegeta de manera fugaz antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta. Su amigo estaba muy serio, se mordió el labio inferior, casi haciéndolo sangrar.

.- ¿Vegeta¿Qué sucede?

Piccolo salio de la habitación, fatigado. Entrenar dos niños como ellos en un año cansa a cualquiera.

El ex príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

.- No pasa nada, Ocean. Es solo que estoy muerto de cansancio.

Piccolo sonrió procurando que no se notara demasiado. Sabia la razón del comportamiento de Vegeta. Habia extrañado mucho a Gokuh pero seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Cuando el joven de cabello alborotado cedió a la tentación de abrazarlo, Vegeta lo detuvo con la mirada. Gokuh parpadeo desconcertado.

.- Oye Vegeta...

.- ¿Qué?

Rápidamente, Gokuh se paró junto a su amigo, y con la mano a la altura de la frente de Vegeta, hizo una comparación.

.- ¡Soy mas alto que tu!

.- ¿QUÉ!

Vegeta hizo su propia apreciación de estaturas, descubriendo que el baka tenia razón. A pesar de haber crecido durante su estancia en la Habitación del Tiempo, Ocean era el mas alto de los dos. La diferencia era de aproximadamente un centímetro, y tal vez se le escaparía a un observador superficial, pero ahí estaba.

.- Mmph - Vegeta se cruzó de brazos -. No cantes victoria. Aun nos falta por crecer a ambos.

.- Pero ya te llevo ventaja.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo, de quien casi nos olvidamos a pesar de que es el villano de la historia, ya había terminado con todo lo comestible sobre la superficie de la Tierra. Y con lo no tan comestible también. Ahora, seguía haciéndole caso a esa ligera sensación de que aun le faltaba algo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡Torre de control¡Torre de control! - Gokuh se elevaba, y elevaba, hasta convertirse en un punto sobre el Templo Sagrado. Trunks, Goten y Pan lo miraban. - ¡HEY! - gritó el muchacho de cabello alborotado -. ¡Se supone que tienen que seguirme la corriente!

Trunks, Goten y Pan: (Gota.)

Goten hizo bocina con las manos. Ya que.

.- ¡Aquí Torre de Control¡Responda!

.- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Trunks.

.- ¡Aquí el vuelo Ojos de Halcón¡Pidiendo permiso para aterrizar!

.- ¡Aquí Torre de Control¡Aterrice y deje de hacerse el tonto Halcón! - Goten le dio un codazo a Trunks, quien entendió y se colocó a un lado, haciendo "señales" con las manos para que el vuelo de lo que sea aterrice de una buena vez.

Trunks: (Gota)

El "avión" aterrizó, y aprovechó para tomar en brazos a Pan. La pequeña se rió.

.- Quizá cuando todo esto termine si podamos jugar - le dijo Gokuh.

La razón por la que a Gokuh le dio por fingirse avión, fue para matar el tiempo en lo que a Vegeta lo curaba Dende y terminaba de cambiarse. Bulma había llevado en una capsula trajes especiales por si se necesitaban, y le cedió uno a Vegeta. La otra opción era buscar ropa como la que llevaba Gokuh. "Ni aunque el mundo salte en pedazos" declaró el muchacho de cabello en punta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Supremo, Gohan estaba sufriendo de un ataque de tics nerviosos. No acababa de entender que función tenían las historietas en el Ritual Largísimo Que Realizamos Mientras La Tierra Es Volatilizada.

Y el viejo no se tomó la molestia de explicarle nada. Tan solo se sentó frente a el, con las palmas de las manos extendidas, y una historieta en el suelo, que debía estar muy buena a juzgar de las carcajadas.

Echó una ojeada. El joven Supremo también había tenido que tomar asiento, y Kibito aprovechaba para leer un libro que se veía que estaba guardando siempre para después, y por fin tenia oportunidad de terminarlo.

Si por lo menos el anciano no se riera de esa manera, seria más soportable.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¡Te ves muy bien Vegeta! - exclamo Gokuh al ver el atuendo de su amigo. Era muy similar al que le había hecho en el mural que termino cubierto de naranja. Un traje azul de espandex, con botas y guantes de color blanco, solo que sin la pechera ni mangas.

Vegeta¡Cállate! (Sonrojo)

.- Yo estoy de acuerdo - Vegeta volteo en dirección de quien hablaba. Bulma estaba muy sonriente y parecía orgullosa. ¿De que¿De la confección del traje? El muchacho examinó la tela. Pues si, se veía resistente, y hasta el color le gustaba. Aunque hubiera sido más feliz si no lo sintiera tan pegado.

.- Espera - dijo Bulma, al ver que se estiraba los costados de la ropa. Con mucho cuidado, lo ayudo para que no se sintiera tan incomodo.

.- ¡Listo! - la genio de cabello azul le dio los toques finales y sacudió unas pelusas inexistentes del frente -. ¿Mejor?

Vegeta, rojo como un bonito atardecer, asintió. A su lado, Gokuh dio media vuelta par reírse. Ante el irritante "jijiji", el joven de cabello en punta le dio un rápido coscorrón.

Piccolo decidió dejar a los niños un momento e ir a hablar con otros adultos.

.- ¡Señor Piccolo! - exclamo Dende al verlo en el patio del Templo. El maestro Roshi, Krillin y Mr. Popo estaban con el.

.- ¿Y bien? - le pregunto Krillin - ¿qué pasa con los muchachos¿Van a poder ayudarnos?

.- Absolutamente - respondió Piccolo.

.- ¿En serio¿Acaso recordaron algo? - le pregunto el maestro Roshi.

.- Si... Y no... - comenzó Piccolo -. Es confuso... Para ambos el entrenamiento fue mas fácil de lo que podría esperarse, fue como si solo tuvieran que recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo... El vuelo, el manejo del ki, la resistencia... Lo que no pudieron recordar fueron sus propias técnicas, así que tuve que enseñarles las mías. Además, hubo algo similar a lo que me sucedió con Gohan. Cuando expresan al máximo sus emociones, expulsan su poder. Lo comprobé con una pesadilla de Gokuh, y al presionar el entrenamiento de Vegeta. Los dos reaccionaron de una manera sorprendente, expulsando una gran cantidad de poder. Aun no saben como enfocarla del todo y yo no me explico de donde la sacaron si ya no entrenan ni son saiyajin... Aunque no creo que lo recuerden. Gokuh tenia mucha fiebre y Vegeta se desmayo después de atacarme.

.- ¿Están listos para pelear?

Piccolo suspiró.

.- Supongo que si...

.- ¿Hay algún problema Piccolo? - le pregunto el viejo Roshi.

.- No. Ninguno.

Lo que el alto namek no quería decir, era que se sentía un poco culpable de enviarlos a pelear. Eso de convivir con ese tipo de niños (Gohan, Gokuh y Vegeta) lo ablanda hasta a el.

"Maldita sea. Creo que comienzo a entender lo que sintió el tonto de Gokuh al enviar a Gohan a pelear contra Cell."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Chichi había pasado un buen rato recostada en una de las muchas habitaciones del Templo. Cuando las revelaciones sobre la situación actual de Gokuh fueron demasiadas como para que pudiera manejarlas, tuvieron que llevarla de urgencia a un lugar donde se calmara.

Su padre le puso un paño húmedo sobre los ojos y se quedó junto a ella. Para estas alturas dormitaba.

La princesa suspiró y se retiró la tela. Era tonto¿no¿Qué es lo que esperaba? Gokuh tenía otra oportunidad. Después de las veces en que se había puesto entre la Tierra y la mas espantosa destrucción era lo menos que merecía¿cierto? Lo dejaron regresar al mundo al que tanto amaba y que protegió con su vida para que pudiera disfrutarlo. ¡Era grandioso¿A cuantos se lo permitirían?

Se incorporó. Lo que debería hacer era alegrarse de que estuviera de regreso. Aunque no a su lado, ni con sus hijos.

Se dio unos golpecitos en la frente. No, no te desanimes. ¿Cómo decía la frase? Si amas algo, déjalo libre...

Aferró el pañuelo, exprimiendo el agua que le quedaba. Déjalo libre... a pesar de que el dolor de ya no estar junto a él sea espantoso, que no haya estado con los niños, ahora viva con una familia rara, y este en camino de convertirse en un rebelde y un delincuente... Si vuelve es tuyo. Si no, es que nunca lo fue.

.- ¿Chichi? - Ox Satan despertó al escuchar sonidos de pasos. Chichi se encaminaba con decisión hacia la puerta. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de abrirla.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

.- Muy bien, entonces yo soy Obi-Wan Kenobi, tu eres Anakin Skywalker. El Señor Piccolo es Yoda y el maestro Gohan es Mace Windou.

.- ¿No te parece que es muy alto para ser Yoda? Mejor tu eres Han Solo y yo soy Luke Skywalker. Ron puede ser Chewbacca, y Piccolo Obi-Wan Kenobi.

.- ¿Y Nan puede ser la princesa Leia?

.- No presiones tu suerte...

.- ¿Majin Boo es el Emperador o Darth Maul?

.- Pues la verdad, al principio, pudo haber sido Yabba the Hott... o la Estrella de la Muerte.

.- ¿Y si esto fuera el Señor de los Anillos?

.- Entonces yo seria Aragorn. Tu Legolas, y Piccolo seria Gandalf el Gris.

.- Y Trunks y Goten serian Frodo y Sam...

.- Y si esto fuera Harry Po...

.- ¡YA CALLENSE¡DEJEN DE DECIR TANTAS TONTERIAS! - les pidió Piccolo todo amabilidad. (N. de P. S.: nn)

Gokuh y Vegeta (O si lo prefieren Obi-Wan y Anakin): Uy, que genio.

El resto de los presentes: Oo

Chichi: (quien llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar las comparaciones) Oo

Piccolo: ¬¬# No. En definitiva Gohan no era tan desesperante.

.- ¿Entonces como vamos a enfrentar a Majin Boo? - pregunto Gokuh, comenzando a calentar. Vegeta lo miraba muy serio, con los brazos cruzados.

Piccolo: "Mira nada mas, le devuelves un poco de poder a unos niños y se quieren enfrentar con cualquier cosa."

Vegeta miro despectivamente a Gokuh de arriba abajo.

.- Mmhm... - reflexiono el joven de cabello en punta.

.- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto Gokuh.

.- ¿Sabes, Baka? Estoy pensando que cabe la posibilidad de que yo sea mas poderoso que tu.

Gokuh abrió muchísimo los ojos. Luego soltó una carcajada.

Vegeta alzo una ceja.

Piccolo comenzó a preguntarse como había acabado enredado en este folletín.

.- ¿Qué te hace creer semejante cosa? - le dio unas palmaditas en el cabello -. Pequeño...

.- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

.- ¿En serio no me escuchaste? A ver si ya te lavas los oídos, pe-que-ño.

.- ¡REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES BAKA!

Ante ese tono, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho Gokuh hubiera sido salir con: "Lo siento, fue una bromita." Quien sabe que lo poseyó en ese momento para responder.

.- ¡TE DIJE PEQUEÑO!

.- ¡INSECTO!

.- ¡TAPON DE ALBERCA!

.- ¡MISERABLE!

.- ¡PAR DE SABANDIJAS! - exploto Piccolo -. ¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA DE USTEDES DOS¡TIENEN LA BOCA DEMASIADO GRANDE!

Volvió a sostenerlos del cuello, y los levanto hasta verlos a los dos a los ojos. Tomando en cuenta la estatura del Namek y que este par son todavía muy jóvenes, estaban bastante separados del piso.

.- Ahora - siguió en un tono terrible -. Quiero que actúen de acuerdo a los años que tienen. Dejen de pelearse por tonterías y discúlpense uno con el otro.

Quienes lo escucharon, comenzaron a sospechar que, a pesar de que lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas, Piccolo tiene una gran vocación de "padre" y maestro de pequeños jóvenes ultra poderosos.

.- ¡Que el se disculpe primero! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Piccolo cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de resistir la tentación de romperles el cuello ahí mismo.

.- ¿Por qué no arreglamos esto de una vez insecto? - refunfuño Vegeta forcejeando con el agarre de Piccolo -. Tú y yo solos, hasta ver quien queda en pie.

Gokuh se quedo callado unos minutos, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar, Vegeta nunca se había comportado de ese modo ¿o si? Al contrario, siempre había estado... _protegiéndolo_.

Vegeta notó la mirada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

El joven de cabello en punta dejó de luchar y trató de calmarse.

.- Oye, Vegeta – dijo Gokuh -. Lo siento. No se que me pasó. No fue mi intención molestarte.

.- Esta bien. Yo también lo siento. Creo que sobre reaccione.

El Namek suspiró aliviado, y los soltó.

Gokuh y Vegeta: (Cayendo de sentón) ¡AUH!

Vegeta fue el primero en ponerse de pie, sacudirse el polvo y buscar su dignidad.

.- De todas maneras es un asunto que debemos aclarar. Cuando todo esto termine, voy a demostrarte que soy mas poderoso que tu.

Gokuh rodó los ojos.

.- Si, Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En su vuelo inquieto, Majin Boo dio con algo interesante. Una alta, altísima torre, aparentemente sin propósito especifico, se elevaba hasta las nubes. Se dio cuenta de que unas energías venían desde arriba. Subió, pasó por una pequeña casita donde solo vio un lindo gatito al que mataría mas tarde, siguió subiendo y encontró una enorme plataforma en forma de tazón y sobre ella un edificio.

Así que esto era el pequeño detalle que faltaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí nn.

Shadir: Las frases que decía Piccolo en el programa son geniales, me gustaría poder ponerlas todas aquí… también me gustaría encontrar a los actores de doblaje y rogarles de rodillas que leyeran un pedacito de este fic. ¿Te imaginas? Me da el soponcio nn, igual al que me daría si Piccolo llegara a ponerse amarillo XD.

Runliney: Bueno, me conformo con esa promesa (ya que). Exactamente no ha recordado nada, lo siento, la idea no se dejo agarrar.

HeLLeNsItA16¡Gracias por tu review! Eh… me he puesto toda colorada… En casa fue al revés, yo la veía y mis hermanas terminaron aficionándose a ella, aunque no tanto como yo. Por ti y por todos los que leen el fic, procurare no aflojar el paso y actualizar todo lo seguido que se pueda.

Señorita luna: No puedo. De verdad no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría escribir al respecto y las reviews que piden lo mismo, pero desde un principio dije que no iba a ser yaoi, y voy a tener que apegarme a lo dicho TT. Si me avientas una idea, tal vez pueda escribir uno en que si.

Enzi: De nuevo, gracias por tu review. La otra respuesta fue un poco cortita porque justo iba a actualizar cuando encontré tu review y no iba a tener mucho tiempo. Respondiendo a algunas cosas… déjame ver… Vegeta si ha leído a Harry Potter porque lee mucho y además tenía que saber de que diablos iba nn. Espero que pronto puedas ver "Cats return" que es muy buena, y muy tierna nn, sobre todo porque sale el Baron. A mi también me dijeron la utilidad de los acordeones para los exámenes (y de las aspirinas con cocacola, pero eso es otra cuestión), y solo así, Gokuh con mucha presión y ayuda de parte de Vegeta, puede pasar sus materias. Nunca aclararon en la serie porque Gohan se había retirado de ser el Gran Saiyaman, tal vez solo fue una consecuencia natural de estar mas ocupado. El chiste de "Gente, la comida esta hecha de gente" tiene varias fuentes. Sale en una película viejita de Ciencia ficción, donde en el futuro todos comen unas cosas que se llaman "Zoilets verdes", y alguien descubre de que están hechas Oo. También de una tira que venia en una revista que leí, donde un personaje se ponía a gritar "¡La sopa de vasito esta hecha de gente!" Bueno, y no es que haya super terrícolas, todo tiene una explicación lógica que todavía sigo buscando. En la serie, cuando Majin Boo reencarno lo hizo con sus poderes y nadie se quejó. Voy a seguir buscando, la explicación debe ser realmente buena nn. También me hubiera gustado una relación más cercana entre Piccolo y Gokuh. Me gusta la personalidad de estos dos y creo que pueden tener una interacción interesante que no se explotó del todo en la serie. Gokuh necesita un interlocutor como Piccolo, que es muy inteligente, muy fuerte, serio, y no esta desesperado por superarlo. Pudieron haber tenido más diálogos divertidos. La cuestión de quien es mas fuerte, todavía esta por decidirse nn, por lo menos en el fic. Y ya veremos, también quien de los dos recuerda algo primero. Sigo aquí escribiendo y echándole ganas. (Échenme porras)

Nelly¡Gracias por tu review! Oo ¿De verdad te lo aventaste con todo y especiales de un tiron? De recomendarte otros, corro el riesgo de dejar fuera a mucha gente que escribe historias muy buenas. Por el momento puedo hablarte de La Editora honoraria de Fanfiction Net, osease Shadir, quien escribió uno tiernísimo titulado "Aretes", y un crossover genial con Sailor Moon: "Dragón Lunar Eterno". Runliney, que escribe uno de Piccolo, excelente, que va a terminar pronto para que yo deje de pararme de cabeza, "Desde el Infierno al Infierno". Y los fics de Saltamontes, como "Los pájaros y las abejas", que fue de los primeros que leí. Y así hay muchísimos escritores tan solo en fanfiction net que puedes encontrar, nada mas es cuestión de buscarle un poquito. Y con respecto a imprimir el fic, es para mi todo un cumplido que consideres que mi historia es tan buena como para compartirla con tu amiga. Tan solo te voy a pedir que incluyas el crédito de esta servidora, que no hagas muchas copias, que fundes un club de fans cuyo lema sea: "Phoenix es la mejor", que me hagas publicidad, que rentes las hojas y me pases una parte de las ganancias… no es cierto. Con poner mi crédito basta. Y el yaoi no se va a poder en esta historia porque ya se ha dicho que no y ni modo nn. Yo también quiero saber que pasara con la amistad de los niños en cuanto todo termine.


	39. Mi Casa

Capitulo 38

Mi casa…

Dedicado a:

Todos los que me dicen que me apure.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Si la energía de Majin Boo tuviera color, la Tierra, vista desde el espacio ya no seria azul si no rosa chicle. Para encontrar el origen de toda esa maldad concentrada se requería mucha paciencia y desenmarañarla como si fuera algodón de azúcar. Tal vez por eso, los guerreros en el Templo Sagrado no notaron cuando se acercaba el villano de la historia. De todas maneras, aunque lo hubieran notado, ¿para donde iban a correr?

Majin Boo hizo su aparición triunfal y aterrizó sobre la plataforma del Templo Sagrado.

.- ¡OH RAYOS! – lo único que podía decirse en ese momento fue dicho por Gokuh, el primero que tuvo la desgracia de verlo.

Piccolo, Truns, Goten, 18, Krillin, Yamcha y hasta la diminuta Pan tomaron posiciones de batalla. Gokuh y Vegeta hicieron lo mismo, pero detrás del Namek.

.- Nosotros tras usted, jefe – dijo Gokuh.

.- ¿Qué?

El terrible ser rosa les mostró su desagradable sonrisa de maniático.

Vegeta, refugiado tras el uno con noventa y ocho de estatura de Piccolo, buscó con la mirada al sujeto rechoncho color rosa al que sobornaba con galletas y no pudo dar con él. Boo había cambiado mucho su aspecto.

Ahora si, por si acaso en algún punto de los últimos capítulos, Gokuh de verdad pensó que estaba metido en un juego de video que podía dejar cuando quisiera, aquí llegan a sacarlo del error.

.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Piccolo.

La sonrisa del monstruo se hizo más amplia y grotesca.

.- Me aburrí – su voz les dio calosfríos a todos, hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando un área amplia -. Todos allá abajo están muertos. Buscaba con que entretenerme y sentí la energía de ustedes aquí arriba…

Gokuh dejo de escucharlo, se concentro en lo que había bajo el Templo Sagrado. Puso todo su empeño en dar con alguna energía. Vació. Vació. No pudo sentir a nadie. Todas las personas que amaba y por las que se preocupaba ya no estaban ahí.

No... Debe haber alguien... sigue buscando...

.- ¿Vegeta?

El otro muchacho tenía los ojos fijos en Majin Boo. Seguro que también había intentado lo mismo que Gokuh con idénticos resultados.

.- ¡Infeliz! – gruño Piccolo.

A Majin Boo el enojo de los guerreros se le hizo divertido. Trunks y Goten elevaron su poder a super Saiyajin. El monstruo rosa se preparo para atacar.

De haber tenido más tiempo, Piccolo se hubiera estrujado el cerebro pensado en alguna estrategia que les diera oportunidad de vencer al enemigo. Por ahora solo tenía algo que decir.

.- ¡ALEJENLO DEL TEMPLO!

Los guerreros se lanzaron contra Majin Boo, atacando desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Pan también iba a pelear, pero en el ultimo segundo, su madre consiguió jalarla de la mano.

.- ¡PAN NO! ¡QUEDATE AQUÍ!

.- ¡Ustedes permanezcan mas atrás! – les ordeno el namek a Gokuh y Vegeta. Entre la confusión, podían ser alcanzados por los disparos sin querer, lo cual seria una manera bastante estúpida de morir. Los ex saiyajin se quedaron a medio camino entre el templo y la pelea con Majin Boo, flotando en el cielo azul.

Desde la perspectiva de los muchachos, las cosas se vieron más o menos así: una horrorosa confusión de disparos de energía dorados y rosas. Alguien tratando de encontrar un espacio para un ataque más cercano, sin conseguirlo. Gritos de guerra y carcajadas burlonas cuando erraban el tiro.

.- ¿Qué hacemos Vegeta?

Una buena respuesta hubiera sido: nos largamos. Pero no había muchas opciones. Un rayo les paso por encima de la cabeza y se dirigió al Templo Sagrado. Sin pensarlo, Gokuh salio volando tras el, esperando poder interceptarlo antes de que diera en el blanco.

El muchacho junto una esfera de energía, si podía darle en el ángulo correcto lo desviaría.

.- ¡Vamos! ¡Se que puedo!

Antes de que llevara a la practica lo dicho, un disparo que venia de la Plataforma se encargó del rayo color rosa.

.- ¡Wow! – el muchacho se dirigió al Templo para asegurarse de que lo ocupantes estuvieran bien -. ¿Quién habrá sido?

El maestro Roshi hace mucho que no peleaba, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan. Alguna vez fue considerado el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, después de todo.

.- ¡Maestro Roshi! – exclamó Gokuh, aterrizando a su lado -. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

El ermitaño con caparazón de tortuga se bajo un poco los lentes oscuros y le guiñó un ojo.

.- Mira y aprende, muchacho.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Concéntrate. Concéntrate.

El pobre de Gohan seguía "entrenando". La energía que podía sentir desde la Tierra le daba pistas sobre lo que sucedía, pero en realidad no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. Se mordió el labio. Tal vez si le pidiera una revista al viejo podría entretenerse en lo que terminaba, y dejaba de sentir esta urgencia de ponerse de pie y regresar a pelear sin importarle como.

El viejo supremo Kaioh Sama terminó de leer la historieta de turno y miro a su alrededor. Por la cara de Gohan dedujo que estaba desesperado y se planteaba la posibilidad de mandarlo al diablo si no es que de matarlo. El joven supremo parecía incomodo y preocupado.

.- Muchachos estos – murmuro. Movió la mano e hizo aparecer una enorme esfera de cristal que le arrojo al joven supremo con desprecio -. Úsala. Con ella podrás ver lo que pasa en la tierra, ya que tanto te preocupa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Muy bien. No parece tan complicado.

.- ¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - el maestro Roshi repitió su técnica cuando otro peligroso rayo se acercó a la plataforma del templo Sagrado. Gokuh lo miró con atención, maravillado del aspecto engañoso del ermitaño. ¿Quién diría que alguien así podía realizar tal cosa?

**No debe** ser tan complicado.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Gokuh estaba imitando la postura del viejo maestro.

No es difícil, con solo verlo una vez, basta.

Llamas naranjas danzaron ante sus ojos cuando tomo aire para gritar.

.- ¡KAMEEE...!

La luz dorada que vio al despertar de su fiebre volvió a rodearlo.

.- ¡HAMEEEEE...!

La energía se concentró en sus manos.

.- ¡HAAAAAA!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Un rayo dorado partió el cielo. Los guerreros Z apenas alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado cuando el rastro de luz pasó con un rugido, directo hacia Majin Boo.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Un estallido. Una luz cegadora y una nube de vapor rosa y dorado.

.- ¡Miren! – gritó alguien.

El ataque le había dado a Majin Boo justo en la cabeza, deshaciéndola por completo.

Vegeta volteó hacia el origen del disparo. No podía ser él… no tiene la capacidad… no tiene el nivel… no…

Pero… ¿Por qué no?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh parpadeo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Qué era todo eso tan grande y azul frente a sus ojos?

.- ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?

La voz llegó desde algún lugar a su lado. De repente una silueta entro en su campo visual. El maestro Roshi volvió a bajarse los lentes para poder verlo mejor.

.- Err… Creo que si…

Gokuh continuó con su serie de dudas existenciales.

¿Qué es lo extraño en el Maestro Roshi? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Esta flotando en el aire, perdí por completo la perspectiva o estoy tirado en el piso?

.- Ouch.

El impulso del Kame hame ha, lo había lanzado de espaldas varios metros hacia atrás. Gokuh gruñó al incorporarse.

.- Creo que es algo que todavía necesito controlar.

.- Suerte de principiante.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan volteó para mirar al Joven Supremo Kaioh Sama. La divinidad tenía los ojos grandes como platos soperos, mirando la esfera de cristal.

.- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

.- No estamos muy seguros - le respondió Kibito.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El cuerpo de Majin Boo se contrajo y se estiró, hasta que por fin, después de algunos sonidos y movimientos extraños, consiguió regenerar su cabeza.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrecerrar los ojos de ira y rechinar los dientes.

.- ¡GRRRAAHHHHHHHH!

Los guerreros y Vegeta retrocedieron.

De los orificios de la cabeza de Buu comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de vapor. Buscó con la mirada el origen del ataque, dispuesto a comerse vivo al responsable, algo que por supuesto podía hacer.

.- ¡CHOCOLATE! – gritó, lanzando más de esos rayos mágicos.

.- ¡MALDICION! ¡DETENGANLOS! – gritó Piccolo, viendo que Majin Boo había apuntado al Templo sagrado.

Los rayos rosas llegaron hasta el edificio. Los ocupantes corrieron en todas direcciones tratando de esquivarlos.

Gokuh corrió por la plataforma hasta que se encontró a Pan y Videl. Encarrerado, tomó a la niña en brazos. Siguió avanzando, y volteó hacia atrás un momento, para ver si Videl los seguía. Escucharon gritos. A unos metros a la derecha vieron caer al suelo dos grandes tabletas de chocolate.

"Bulma y Chichi" pensó Gokuh.

Los tres subieron las escaleras de entrada al palacio, tal vez estarían a salvo si…

.- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó Pan.

Al escuchar a la niña, Gokuh tropezó. Cayo al suelo, y tras de si, escucho el suave sonido que hace una barra de chocolate al chocar contra las baldosas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Las cosas se ponían peor y peor. Los Guerreros Z no consiguieron llegar a tiempo al Templo Sagrado. Los únicos que llevaban cierta ventaja, Krillin y #18, buscando a su hija, lo pagaron. Otras dos tabletas de chocolate rebotaron por el suelo de la Plataforma.

Piccolo quiso gritar. Por un momento deseo haber seguido siendo malo, así tal vez todo esto se le haría divertido, en lugar de sentir esta angustia.

¿Y Gokuh?

El muchacho de cabello alborotado se hallaba sentado en un rincón del Templo Sagrado cargando Pan. Miró la barra de chocolate tirada por ahí. Sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

Quien sabe si saldrían de esta.

.- Ssshh… tranquila Pan… todo va a estar bien… - le murmuro a la temblorosa pequeña. Aunque ni el se lo creía, se sintió mejor tratando de consolarla.

Claro que tenia que estar bien. Si de alguna manera le gente se convertía en tabletas de chocolate, debía haber algún método de regresarlos a la normalidad ¿o no?

.- Miau – escucho a su lado.

.- ¡Boba! ¡Fett! ¡Están bien!

El Templo se estremeció. Entre toda la confusión de chocolates y un desastre que no se puede describir porque resultaría todo mucho mas enredado de lo que ya es de por si, quedaban Majin Boo contra Piccolo, Trunks, Goten y Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ya organizados por otro lado, Enma Daio Sama y Uranai Baba veían el combate en la televisión del enorme juez.

.- Si… - dijo Enma después de un largo silencio -. Ahí están… son ellos…

.- ¿Cuáles son los asuntos pendientes por los que regresaron?

Enma volvió a leer los expedientes.

.- No lo dice.

.- ¿No lo tienes ahí escrito? – la bruja se acercó para mirar mejor -. ¿Pero no se supone que tu eres el jefe aquí? Deberías saber esta clase de cosas.

El juez gruño, preguntándose cuales habrían sido las verdaderas razones. Tal vez solo reencarnaron para llevarle la contraria y ganarle un punto. El había dicho que no podían regresar. Pero estaban de nuevo en la Tierra, aunque no fueran los mismos. Y ese era el punto. No eran los mismos, pero si.

.- Podemos suponer… tal vez…

.- ¿Aja?

Enma volvió a mira la pantalla.

.- Los demás no tienen tanta capacidad ni amor por los combates como los tuvieron estos dos Saiyajin. Supongo que SON NECESARIOS. No podrían descansar en paz si no había nadie preparado para tomar su lugar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.- Como me gustaría estar en cualquier otra parte – murmuro Gokuh -. Como me gustaría que alguien llegara a salvarnos. Pero es mucho pedir ¿no?

.- Mmhm… - dijo Pan.

El templo volvió a temblar, producto de la batalla. Se desprendieron trocitos del techo, cayéndole a Gokuh en la cabeza.

.- Mejor vamonos…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo entre golpe y golpe había conseguido comerse algunos de los chocolates. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haber sido el responsable del pasado ataque.

.- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – un rayo disparado por Goten erró el blanco y terminó destruyendo una de las torres del Templo.

.- ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO MOCOSO! – le gritó Piccolo, ya muy alterado. Después de toda esta catástrofe, se tenia que salvar lo que se pudiera. Además el Namek vivía ahí, no quería quedarse sin casa.

.- ¡OCEAN! ¡BAKAAAAAAA! ¡RESPONDE MALDICION!

Majin Boo no estaba enterado de que el y Vegeta estaban buscando a la misma persona. El tipo rosa no sabía cuantos chocolates consiguió esta vez, ni si ya se había comido al que quería. Lanzó un rayo a la plataforma, para zanjar la cuestión. El Templo Sagrado se partió por la mitad.

.- ¡AAAAHHHH! – grito Piccolo, como si el disparo le hubiera dado a el. Los dos gigantescos trozos del edificio flotaron en el aire.

.- ¡MALDITO! – Vegeta atacó a Majin Boo. Si el baka estaba muerto, no lo perdonaría. Y nunca se perdonaría a si mismo no haber podido protegerlo.

La furia le dio mas fuerzas para pelear, sin importarle nada más. Sus disparos de energía por poco y le dan a Trunks y destruyeron mas la superficie del Templo.

.- ¡El- el templo! – Piccolo levantó un fragmento del suelo. Seria un estupendo proyectil si Piccolo hubiera pensado más al respecto, pero estaba muy ocupado lamentando la destrucción de su hogar.

.- ¡SEÑOR PICCOLO! – gritó Goten.

.- ¿Eh?

¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Goten alcanzó a empujarlo. Otro disparo continuó con la destrucción.

.- ¡El- el templo! – Piccolo señaló los restos.

Trozos de roca, junto con un muchacho de cabello alborotado cargando una niña y dos gatos, salieron volando por los aires.

.- ¡El- el templo!

.- ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunto Gokuh a Goten.

.- No se, creo que esto ya es demasiado para el pobre. Debe estar haciéndose viejo.

.- ¿A quien le dices viejo? – después, el Namek volteó hacia Gokuh -. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta ya para estas alturas, después de que miles de posibilidades le dieron vueltas por la cabeza, había llegado a la conclusión de que Gokuh estaba muerto. Acababa de perder a su familia y a su mejor amigo. El mundo se había acabado. Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo. Ese monstruo horrible que tenia enfrente destruyó todo lo que conocía. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Majin Boo había matado a muchas personas inocentes de modo más estupido. Entre ellas a su mejor amigo.

.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

En un arranque que Majin Boo no se esperaba de nadie, y mucho menos de un chico pequeño como este, Vegeta se lanzó como un demente contra él, su aura se disparó, rodeándolo de dorado. Le dio varias patadas, y puñetazos, deseando machacarlo hasta consolarse de su miseria. Por fin, se le acercó lo suficiente para dispararle en el abdomen. Concentró toda su ira en ese rayo de energía.

Por segunda vez en ese día, el monstruo rosa recibió un ataque que no pudo manejar. El rayo disparado por Vegeta lo lanzó hacia tierra. Los guerreros lo vieron desaparecer entre nubes haciéndose jirones por el impulso. En algún lugar allá, abajo, el monstruo rosa cayó creando un profundo cráter.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El joven de cabello en punta se quedó quieto en el aire, jadeando. Esto había sido bastante satisfactorio, pero todavía no terminaba. Iba a seguir golpeándolo hasta que…

.- ¡Vegeta!

Gokuh avanzó hacia su amigo, cargando a Pan bajo un brazo y a los gatos bajo el otro. Se detuvo en seco al ver la cara que ponía el chico de cabello en punta. Casi pudo haber jurado que los ojos le cambiaron de color.

.- ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?

Gokuh: (Suspiro)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El joven Supremo Kaioh Sama estaba que no se creía nada de lo que sucedía. De donde salieron estos muchachos?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Gokuh, tratando de divisar el lugar de aterrizaje de Majin Boo desde donde se encontraba.

- Vamos y lo rematamos – dijo Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza nn. Pero mi compu pasó a mejor vida. Casi me quedo sin fic de plano TT.

Shadir: Ya, después de una larga ausencia, por fin puedo regresar. Piccolo seria un excelente papá, ya vimos eso nn. Y ni modo por Chichi, pero es lo bastante fuerte para aceptarlo y salir adelante. Siempre lo va a amar, y se va a sentir feliz, cuando sepa que Gokuh es feliz también, y viceversa ;D.

Dulce-vg: Todavía no recuerdan nada concreto. Pero ahí vamos, ahí vamos.

Javit: Aquí esta el capitulo por fin, lamento haberte hecho esperar TT. Costó un montón, pero conseguí salvar lo que tenia escrito hasta ahora. El chiste te lo quedo a deber en el L-journal, junto con otra entrada sobre el pato Donald ;D.

Enzi: Quizás si tengan un enfrentamiento. Son demasiadas cosas como para que no lo tengan. ¡Gracias por las porras!

Runliney: Ya quiero ver el otro capitulo, me dejaste picada con lo que he leído hasta ahora. Y no es que los niños cambien, es perfectamente lógico que cuando les das algo así a dos muchachos, reaccionen de formas raras y quieran usar sus poderes (yo lo haría XD).

Maytelu: Siento haberte hecho esperar. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Ely-chan: Ahora me toca a mi disculparme por desaparecer. Por desgracia, la mamá de Gokuh también fue alcanzada por los rayos de Majin Boo, al igual que la mayor parte de la gente de la Tierra. A la edad que tiene los niños se supone que deben de saber comportarse… o igual y Piccolo estaba contando también los años de sus vidas pasadas XD. Chichi va a tener que aceptar las cosas y seguir adelante, pero no hay de que preocuparse, es una mujer muy fuerte. ¿Regresaran las épocas bonitas cuando todo era mas fácil? Mmhm… no se.

Señorita luna: Bueno, nada mas hay que situar Majin Boo unos años mas adelante, para que pueda nacer Pan. Trunks y Goten son mayores que Gokuh y Vegeta por lo menos por dos años. Tal vez intente algo en el género, pero más adelante.

Alycen Riddle: Gracias por tu review! Pues no, este par, a pesar de la bonita pareja que hacen, no van a tener nada sentimental entre ellos en este fic. Aquí esta por fin, el siguiente capitulo, siento la demora.

Driny: Gracias por la review! Lo de las vacaciones se sitúa antes de que Gohan llegue a darles clases. Fueron sus vacaciones de cuando terminaron el primer año de secundaria y estaban por entrar a segundo. Es algo así como una "precuela" XD. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero entre una cosa y otra no me dejan actualizar TT. Échale ganas y espero que también puedas subir tus historias.

Lilipotter: Gracias por tu review! Y por tus porras! Sigo adelante, mas rápida que la tortuga Dartañan.

Hide: Errr… lo siento. Pero aquí esta por fin el capitulo nn, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo.

Angel sin alas: Pues muertas ya están, nada más que la reencarnación va a ser un asunto muy complicado. Veremos que pasa primero. Me rompe el corazón haber disuelto las parejas… bueno, una pareja, la otra no tanto nn, pero de todas maneras van a quedar disparejas. Serian como quince años de diferencia si reencarnan Bulma y Chichi, y ahora los muchachos serian muy grandes para ellas.


	40. Reencuentros

Capitulo 39

Reencuentros

Dedicado a:

Elamordetodamivida

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Espera, Vegeta.

Fue por el tono serio de Gokuh que el otro muchacho se detuvo.

- ¿No te parece que todo esto ya se esta poniendo demasiado extraño?

El mayor de los muchachos hizo un recuento mental. Monstruos rosa. Un maestro verde. Un Templo que flotaba en el aire. Una habitación donde el tiempo transcurría diferente. Los dos estaban volando y lanzando disparos de energía. La mayor parte de los habitantes de la Tierra fueron convertidos en dulces…

- ¿Exactamente a que te refieres?

- Digo… pues… el señor Piccolo es muy fuerte, y también ha entrenado a Trunks y a Goten. Y todos esos guerreros en el Templo eran muy poderosos… Pero solo nosotros hemos conseguido dañar así a Majin Boo. ¿Por qué?

Pan se mareaba, ya que Gokuh la sacudía sin darse cuenta mientras hablaba.

Vegeta miró abajo. En algún lugar sobre la superficie de la tierra se encontraban los pedazos de Majin Boo. Podía sentirlo buscándose entre si para regenerar el cuerpo del monstruo.

- No lo se… - respondió en voz baja -. Tal vez, solo hemos tenido suerte.

- Vegeta…

- ¿Y si mejor lo discutimos cuando todo esto termine?

Gokuh iba a decirle algo más, pero lo pensó mejor. Apretó los labios y asintió.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo reunía sus pedazos. Trozos de sustancia color rosa se arrastraban por el suelo rocoso. Se sentía molesto como jamás en su larga existencia. De la nada, habían salido dos pequeñas criaturas que habían conseguido dañarlo, volarle la cabeza y hacerlo desperdigar su cuerpo por el paisaje. Los sintió acercándose.

No solo eran esos dos, los demás venían tras ellos.

Veamos¿qué se puede hacer al respecto?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los muchachos y Piccolo volaron hasta donde se reunía el cuerpo de Majin Boo. Llegaron justo cuando casi terminaba de reconstruirse.

- Bien – dijo Vegeta, al aterrizar -. Terminemos con esto antes de que se nos acabe la suerte.

- De acuerdo – murmuro Piccolo, después miró a Gokuh -. ¿Tienes que cargar con todo eso?

- ¿Uh? - el muchacho se detuvo a examinar a sus pasajeros. Pan y los gatos le devolvieron la mirada -. ¿Y donde se supone que los voy a poner?

- Bótalos por ahí… - comenzó Vegeta, cuando lo interrumpió una exclamación de Goten.

Majin Boo no se había tomado la molestia de reunir todos los trozos de su cuerpo. Dejo unos cuantos a cierta distancia, esperando a que los guerreros se acercaran lo suficiente. Y ahora se arrastraban como manchas voraces contra quien tuvieran mas cerca. Goten tan solo fue el primero en ser atrapado.

- ¡GOTEN! – gritó Trunks. Alzo el vuelo para intentar ayudar a su amigo, pero otro de los pedazos lo aferro de un tobillo, haciéndolo caer.

Gokuh, Vegeta y Pan miraban aterrorizados a su alrededor como incluso Piccolo, el gigantón verde, era cubierto por completo con esas sustancia.

- ¡SEÑOR PICCOLO! – gritó Gokuh.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡OH NO! – el joven Supremo Kaioh Sama seguía pendiente de las imágenes en la esfera de cristal.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Gohan no pudo contenerse, ante el tono de alarma.

La joven divinidad intento explicar lo que veía.

- Es como que… Majin Boo absorbió a tres guerreros, usando trozos de su cuerpo… los cubrió por completo… y después los atrajo hacia si…

- ¿Qué¿Qué locura dice?

- Es cierto – dijo Kibito -. Y a pesar de haberlo visto tampoco lo acabo de creer.

Gohan apretó los dientes. Esto se ponía cada vez mas grave y extraño, y el seguía sentado sin hacer nada.

- Esta bien. Ya terminamos – dijo el viejo supremo Kaioh Sama.

- ¿QUE? – exclamo el semisaiyajin -. ¿De verdad¿Ya puedo moverme de aquí?

- Si. De hecho acabamos hace unos minutos.

- ¿Y POR QUE NO ME DIJO ANTES? – Gohan se puso de pie de un salto.

- No sabes nada muchacho. Es solo para hacer las cosas más emocionantes. Así tendrás una entrada más dramática.

- Como sea – Gohan avanzó hacia el joven supremo a grandes zancadas -. Tengo que regresar a la Tierra, pero ya.

- Muchacho este. ¿No quieres comprobar primero tu poder?

El semisaiyajin se detuvo en seco. Se le había pasado ese insignificante detalle. El anciano lo miraba con las manos tras la espalda.

- Adelante. ¿Cuánto poder tienes ahora?

Gohan frunció el ceño. Ya estaba desesperado por marcharse, pero detenerse a hacer esta prueba tal vez seria una buena idea. Inhalo hondo y se concentro en expulsar la mayor cantidad de poder posible.

El Planeta Supremo se estremeció en su totalidad como nunca lo había hecho. Las divinidades y Kibito salieron volando por los aires con una sola ola del ki de Gohan. El suelo crujió y se partió.

Gohan miro a su alrededor. Sabía que no había tenido necesidad de transformarse en Super Saiyajin para extraer tanto poder.

- ¿Todo eso lo estoy causando yo!

Después de todo si valió la pena.

Disminuyó su ki de nuevo.

- ¡Supremo Kaioh Sama!

- ¿Si? – le respondieron dos voces a varios metros de distancia. Ambos seres supremos se ponían de pie.

- Yo decía el joven – aclaró Gohan -. ¿Cómo voy a regresar a la Tierra?

- Permítame – dijo Kibito -. La Teletransportacion es mi técnica especial.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh apretó aun más a Pan y los gatos. Retrocedió paso a paso, al ver que ni siquiera su maestro podía escapar.

Majin Boo atrajo a los guerreros atrapados. Los grandes montones de sustancia rosa se fusionaron con el cuerpo del monstruo, incrementando su poder con tres estallidos de luz y cambiando su aspecto. Ahora era más alto, tenía los rasgos mas definidos, y una capa parecida a la de Piccolo.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado aferro su carga, dio media vuelta y echo a correr.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Kibito decido aparecer a distancia prudente de la batalla.

- Bien. Aquí voy – murmuro Gohan.

- Buena suerte, muchacho – dijo Kibito.

- Señor Kibito… ¿me haría un favor?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Puede por favor cambiar esta ropa? – señaló lo que traía puesto -. Me gustaría llevar un gi naranja. Es lo que mi padre solía usar.

El otro lo miro extrañado por un segundo antes de asentir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando Gokuh se considero a distancia prudente, levantó el vuelo.

- ¡BAKA¡Espera¿A dónde vas?

- ¡LEJOS!

Tras ellos, Majin Boo comenzó a dispararles. Los rayos rosas estallaron a su alrededor, y los muchachos los evitaban con trabajos.

- ¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS, VEGETA?

- ¡NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS TONTAS!

Boo juntó una esfera de energía muy grande en sus manos. A ver como esquivaban esto.

Los muchachos vieron tras de si. Majin Boo disparó.

- Ay, no – dijo Gokuh abriendo mucho los ojos conforme se le acercaba ese tremendo poder.

- ¡OCEAN!

Justo cuando la energía estaba por chocar contra los muchachos fue detenida. De manera increíble, había llegado alguien capaz de contener ese poder solo con las manos.

- ¡PAPÁ! – grito Pan al reconocerlo.

Gohan consiguió llegar justo a tiempo. El supremo Kaioh Sama de hace quince generaciones se hubiera sentido muy contento de que lograra el efecto dramático.

El semi saiyajin elevó su poder y empujo la esfera de regreso contra Majin Boo. El ser rosa la esquivo y la energía siguió su trayectoria hasta salirse de la Tierra, explotando en el espacio.

Majin Boo rechinó los dientes. Había llegado otro estorbo que se creía más poderoso que él.

- ¿Pan? – pregunto Gohan, volteando para mirar a su hija. Casi se va de espaldas al ver quien la cargaba.

- ¡Profesor¡Esta vivo! – exclamo Gokuh.

- De toda la gente del planeta…

- P- pa- p- – Gohan miraba a uno y otro -. Pa- pe- pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- No escupas – gruño Vegeta.

- Lo siento.

Pan se escurrió de entre los brazos de Gokuh y saltó a los de su padre.

- ¡Papá¡Tenia mucho miedo!

- Sshh… calma pequeña – miró a Gokuh -. ¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde están los demás?

El muchacho de cabello alborotado paso saliva.

- Todos están muertos – dijo en voz baja -. Solo quedamos nosotros.

- ¿Cómo! – exclamo alarmado el recién llegado.

- Así, mira – Vegeta señaló a Majin Boo.

La criatura rosa juntaba energía de nuevo.

- Gokuh, por favor llévate a Pan. Aléjense de aquí.

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor! No dejes que nada le pase.

Tomando a la niña de nuevo, el joven asintió. Vegeta le puso una mano en el hombro, y tiro con fuerza, jalándolo para irse de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible.

Gohan espero a que los muchachos estuvieran a suficiente distancia. Volteo a encarar a Majin Boo. Sus amigos y familia, todos muertos a manos de esa desagradable cosa rosa. Lo iba a pagar. Y esta vez no seria como con Cell, no le daría oportunidad.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó al elevar su poder.

Boo disparó. Gohan desvió el ataque con una mano, enviándolo a estrellarse a kilómetros de distancia y embistió contra el monstruo. Después, antes de que el enemigo supiera lo que pasaba, le conecto un rodillazo justo en la cara, hundiéndole la nariz. No le dio tiempo de usar su habilidad para reconstruirse como si fuera de plastilina. Siguió atacando a puñetazos y patadas. La tierra temblaba a cada golpe.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Guau! El maestro Gohan se ve muy fuerte - le dijo entusiasmado Gokuh a Vegeta, ocultos tras una enorme roca, observando el combate.

El mayor de los muchachos no dijo nada, solo se mordía los labios, esperando que todo terminara, que alguien le dijera que todo eso no había sido más que un mal sueño.

"Si eso es. El medio año que pase en esa habitación extraña han de haber sido una especie de largísimo delirio. Mañana me levantare y volveremos a ver al tío de este Baka, seguiremos con nuestro camino y después regresaremos a casa..." Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¿Qué rayos les voy a explicar a mis padres si se enteran de que solo he estado vagando todo este tiempo?"

- Papá... - murmuro Pan. Había regresado después de que lo dieran por muerto. El podría derrotar a ese monstruo que había matado a su familia. La pequeña miraba el combate con los ojos brillantes.

Vegeta miró tras de si de repente. Sintió algo, una señal de energía muy pequeña a lo lejos. Había sobrevivientes.

- Ocean ¿Sientes eso? – le preguntó dándole un codazo.

- ¿Eh? – Gokuh volteo desconcertado. El mayor de los muchachos le señalo la dirección del rastro de energía.

- Vamos a investigar.

- ¿Y dejamos al profesor solo?

Vegeta miro el combate. Gohan y Majin Boo intercambiaban golpes. El monstruo rosa rugía de furia cuando erraba el blanco.

- No creo que nos necesite.

Los muchachos, Gokuh aferrado a Pan y a los gatos, levantaron el vuelo, procurando pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el Planeta Supremo, las divinidades y Kibito observaban el desarrollo de los acontecimientos con atención. El viejo supremo veía con satisfacción el resultado de su esfuerzo. Gohan ganaría este combate en poco tiempo.

- Lo único que le hizo falta a este muchacho – comentó con algo de amargura -, fue darme las gracias.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta y Gokuh llegaron sin mayor problema hasta el origen de la señal de energía.

- Veamos – murmuraba Vegeta -. Debe de estar por aquí.

- ¡HEY! – les llegó un grito desde atrás de una roca. Dende salio corriendo, y agitando las manos.

- ¡Es Kami Sama! – exclamo Gokuh, feliz de verlo. Tras el joven Namek salio, tambaleándose, Mr. Satán.

- ¡Abuelito! – Pan literalmente le cayó en brazos.

- ¿Pequeña? – Mr. Satán sostenía a la niña sin acabar de creerlo. Después la abrazó con fuerza -. ¡Mi nieta¡Mi querida Pan¡Estas bien!

El abuelo, quien ya se había creído solo en el mundo, terminó estallando en llanto.

- ¡Agh! – Vegeta evitó mirarlo -. Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre tan grande llorar. Espero no volver a presenciar un espectáculo semejante.

- ¿Cómo le hicieron? – preguntó Gokuh -. Pensaba que todos en el Templo Sagrado habían muerto.

Dende bajo la cabeza.

- Fue Mr. Popo – dijo. El fiel sirviente de los Kami Samas hizo todo lo posible para protegerlo, y termino llevándolo hasta la orilla de la plataforma. Mr. Satán también había huido para ese lado. En medio del horror de los disparos, la destrucción y las tabletas de chocolate, Mr. Popo empujó a Dende por la orilla haciéndolo caer, segundos antes de que un rayo rosa le acertara. El namek pensó en regresar, pero Mr. Satán, en caída libre pegando alaridos, lo disuadió. Y esperaron ocultos, el resultado de la pelea. No tenían el nivel necesario para ser de ayuda.

- Bueno, pero ya no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Gokuh -. Gohan se esta encargando de todo. Estoy seguro que dentro de poco vencerá al monstruo y todo esto terminara.

Vegeta lo miró, pensando en la manera mas larga de decirle que esa seguridad era un disparate.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan seguía dándose gusto apaleando a Majin Boo. Consiguió tomarlo justo de la cresta sobre su cabeza, y lo sostuvo de manera que cada que le daba un puñetazo, la misma elasticidad de la criatura rosa lo hacia regresar directo a su puño.

"Según como lo veo," pensaba Gohan "el problema seria que esto llegara a gustarme demasiado."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- … y es por eso que tu seguridad en el triunfo de aquel imbecil es el mas completo disparate – al terminar de hablar, Vegeta se cruzo de brazos. El resto de los presentes lo miraban estupefactos.

- Vegeta – dijo Gokuh después de un rato -. ¿Te das cuenta de que si resulta que tienes razón, todos vamos a morir?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo consiguió liberarse del agarre de Gohan. Cada golpe recibido solo lo hacia enojarse mas. Debía de haber alguna manera de acabar con este adversario y después seguir con los pequeños que quedaban. Se llevo los dedos índice y medio a la frente concentrando energía.

- ¡MAKKACONSAPPO!

El semisaiyajin esquivo la técnica de su maestro con facilidad.

- Creo que debes buscar otra estrategia. Conozco todas las técnicas de los demás, no tengo problemas para manejarlas.

De verdad que le había hecho falta pelear. Tanto tiempo en medio de estudios y trabajo no podían ser lo mas recomendado para un Saiyajin. Se sentía alerta, animado y confiado como hace mucho no se sentía. Tal vez cuando todo esto terminara, retomaría su entrenamiento. Tal vez su "padre" y Vegeta también se interesaran.

Majin Boo extendió lo más posible sus sentidos. Tenia que encontrar una manera de romper la defensa de este tipo, despedazarlo y ocuparse de los pequeños de cabello extraño. Al esforzarse en sentir la energía de Gohan y tratar de adivinar sus movimientos, encontró mas señales de vida. Aparte de los niños había otras, muy pequeñas junto a ellos, y más allá… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivientes¡Sus rayos debieron haberlos matado a todos¿Y si estos también eran engañosos? La energía se sentía muy pequeña, pero podía ser que, al igual que los niños, la estuvieran ocultando para tomarlo por sorpresa.

- ¡MALDICION! – gritó. Arremetió contra Gohan. El Guerrero disparo varios rayos de energía conforme lo veía acercarse. Pedazos de sustancia rosa saltaron por los aires. Lo que quedo de Majin Boo concentro toda su fuerza en un único golpe.

¡WHAMMMMMMMMMP!

Gohan cayó a tierra, causando uno de esos cráteres que dejan los meteoritos que provocan la extinción masiva de las especies.

-Augh… - se quejo mientras intentaba incorporarse. Algo le cayó justo en la cabeza. Rápidamente tiro un manotazo para quitárselo de encima. Por lo que pudo tocar, solo podía ser una cosa.

"Ay no," pensó con pánico. "Toma una vida quitarse el chicle del cabello."

Tras ajustar un par de procesos mentales, llego a la conclusión de que a pesar de las características, NO era una gran cantidad de chicle lo que tenía en el cabello. La sustancia se extendió hasta su cara, cubriéndole ojos y nariz. Gohan tiro con desesperación, pero no consiguió despegarla. Más y más de esa cosa color rosa le cayó encima, cubriéndolo por completo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡NO¡GOHAN! – grito el joven Supremo Kaioh Sama.

- Muchacho tan tonto. Todo ese trabajo para nada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta alzo el vuelo. La Tierra dejo de temblar y ya no había resplandores dorados a la distancia. ¿Termino el combate¿Majin Boo estaba muerto?

- Alguien se acerca – les dijo a los demás.

Una figura se acercaba a toda velocidad desde el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla. El joven de cabello en punta se fijo en que el personaje en cuestión llevaba un gi naranja con camiseta azul, y su piel era color rosa.

- Lo sabia – gruño.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola, aquí actualizando de nuevo, por fin.

Elena: que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, porque pensé que tantas peleas y disparos de energía serian un poco monótonos. En el anime se ven bien, pero es complicado escribirlos. Ya que Piccolo se quedo sin casa me hubiera gustado que se quedara en la mis nn. No ha de ser un huésped incomodo, nada mas necesita agua y luz del sol XD.

Runliney: Yo también quiero acabar mi fic, así como tú. ¡UNA PORRA PARA RUNLINEY¡RUNLINEY RUNLINEY¡RA RA RA! Felicidades por haber terminado el fic de Piccolo-sama. Te deseo mucha suerte en el que vas a comenzar.

Maytelu: Demasiado tarde para lo del carrito rojo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta XD. Siento haberme tardado, pero aquí estamos, mas de las desventuras del Príncipe que "cuida" del baka.

Javit¡Hola Gokuh! Bueno, uno se ríe en un universo en que existen las Esferas del Dragón (y cuando son demasiados personajes y no se puede escribir de todos). Para que no me odies tanto (ya sabes porque XD) va el chiste malo de la ocasión.

Están dos vacas pastando.

- ¡Oye¿tu crees que nos afecte mucho eso de las 'vacas locas'?

- A mi que me dices, si yo soy un conejo.

(Creo que después de esto me vas a acabar odiando más TT)

Enzi: Pues desgraciadamente, Vegeta murió sin dejarle sus técnicas a nadie, así que no se las podrán enseñar, pero habrá alguna manera de que las recuerde. Aquí esta la esperada continuación nn. Si, tengo Live Journal. En mi perfil la puedes encontrar como homepage, o buscar en la pagina de Live Journal como phoenix(guión bajo)spawn. Últimamente si he tenido cosas interesantes que contar, pregúntale a Javit XD.

Driny¡Hola! Si leo las reviews, porque son lo que me anima a continuar, y me da gusto poder responder a quienes dedican un rato a leer mis ocurrencias y dejan su opinión. Debería de abolirse la escuela para que pudiéramos leer y actualizar más seguido TT.

Alycen Riddle: Ya escribiré un Vegeta/Gokuh, nada mas que resuelva algunas cuestiones en este mismo fic, para que no me siga la multitud iracunda por abandonarlo y escribir de lo otro nn.

Creamy-chan¡Gracias por tu mensaje! No te había respondido antes por falta de tiempo, perdón nn. Los Fics de Saltamontes fueron de los primeros que leí nn, de hecho uno de mis favoritos es precisamente "Los Pájaros y las Abejas". Aquí, voy a procurar apurarme (no siempre se puede pero las intenciones se tienen nn).

Miyu Sayan¡Gracias por tu review! La verdad, no volverán a juntarse las parejas, porque ya es mucha diferencia de edades y de circunstancias. Ya les buscare pareja a estas ovejas, pero como estos niños son tan especiales va a tomar su tiempecito (Piccolo ya tiene: yo).


	41. Esto todavia no acaba

Capitulo 40

Esto todavía no acaba

Dedicado a:

Todos los que alguna vez hayan leído algo que escribí

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- En este momento odio tener razón – murmuro Vegeta mientras descendía -. ¡Baka! Toma a la mocosa y tus gatos! ¡Váyanse de aquí!

- ¡No Vegeta! ¡Tal vez haya oportunidad si atacamos juntos!

- ¡No es una maldita sugerencia! – el mayor de los muchachos le dio un empujón -. ¡Largo! ¡Yo los cubro!

Gokuh iba a replicar, pero algo en Vegeta lo hizo callarse. Supo que era algo que el otro muchacho tenia que hacer. Además, si se daba prisa, podría llevar a los demás a un lugar relativamente seguro y regresar para ayudarlo.

Majin Boo se acercaba volando, recreándose en la golpiza que les iba a dar a los muchachos antes de matarlos. En el interior de su cabeza oyó unas cuantas voces de protesta, pero consiguió callarlas. Dentro de poco dejarían de molestar para siempre.

Gokuh se apresuro, procurando no mirar tras de si.

- ¡Kami Sama! – gritó, cargando a Mr. Satan, quien a su vez cargaba a Pan, la cual aferraba a los gatos entre sus brazos -. ¡Vamonos!

Alzaron el vuelo a velocidad cohete. Gokuh comenzó a buscar con autentica desesperación un lugar donde ocultar a los demás.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – murmuraba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta miro a Majin Boo acercándose. Hizo una mueca feroz.

- ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO! – rugió, elevando su poder y lanzándose en el aire. Disparó. El monstruo desvió el disparo con la mano y siguió avanzando. Vegeta volvió a disparar, buscando una manera de frenarlo y ganar todo el tiempo posible.

"Solo espero que valga la pena, y el baka salga de esta."

Majin Boo se movió tan rápido que pareció aparecer justo frente a el. Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos del monstruo eran de verdad extraños, pupilas rosas en un fondo negro. La sonrisa era todavía más desagradable de cerca. Por reflejo, Vegeta disparo de nuevo. No tuvo tiempo de juntar nada de energía que sirviera para hacerle daño. La esfera de luz estallo sin mayor consecuencia sobre el frente del monstruo.

El ser rosa comenzó a reír, y soltó un veloz puñetazo al abdomen que Vegeta no pudo esquivar. El muchacho se doblo en dos, por el dolor y la repentina falta de aire. Majin Boo estiro la cresta sobre su cabeza y la utilizo como lazo para tomarlo del cuello. Ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer con el? ¿Cuál seria la forma más lenta y divertida de matarlo? Comenzó a apretar. Piensa… piensa…

Vegeta forcejeo para liberarse. Sentía como esa sustancia rosa le apretaba la garganta, no podía respirar. Sus dedos resbalaban del lazo que lo estrangulaba, pensó en hundir las uñas, pero aun traía los guantes.

"¡No puedo morir! ¡Aun no! ¡No sin…!"

Un disparo cortó la cresta de la cabeza de Majin Boo. Vegeta se dejo caer y en el camino se aseguro de quitarse el pedazo rosa del cuello lo mas pronto posible, y lo arrojo a lo lejos con todas sus fuerzas, asqueado y medio muerto de asfixia.

Se llevo una mano al cuello, detuvo su caída y quedo flotando a varios metros sobre el suelo. Volteo a ver quien lo había salvado.

"Le dije al Baka que…"

A menos que hubiera ocurrido lo mas extraño de todo esto en los últimos minutos, ese no era Gokuh. El recién llegado era un tipo enorme, calvo y con el mítico Tercer Ojo justo en medio de la frente.

"¿Pero que demonios…?"

El muchacho de cabello alborotado llegó tras el, tras dejar a sus pasajeros atrincherados a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Gokuh? – pregunto el desconocido.

"No puede ser… se supone que solo era un sueño ¿no? Es el tipo de los tres ojos que estaba con los demás cuando… cuando… lo de la fiebre… ¿Qué era?"

Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de recordar.

- Err. Si, ese es mi nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabe? – le pregunto, tal vez la respuesta le daría alguna pista.

Como el otro tenia tres ojos, la confusión se le noto más.

Algo decisivo para la trama y para que Gokuh y Vegeta tuvieran indicios que los acercarían a la verdad estuvo a punto de ser dicho. Podemos culpar de la frustración del lector al auto volador aparentemente fuera de control que irrumpió en la escena.

El vehiculo venia echando humo, porque el piloto en su interior había presionado la maquina mas allá de lo que daba. Un vistazo fugaz a la ventanilla revelo un rostro con los dientes apretados y la fuerza de voluntad del mundo entero en su mirada, todo ello enmarcado por una espesa melena alborotada color negro.

- ¡TIO RON!

La pequeña nave se dirigió derecho hacia Majin Boo, quien estaba tan, pero tan sorprendido que ni hizo intento de esquivarla. En el último segundo antes del impacto, Ron se las arreglo para abrir la puerta y saltar desde una altura que representaba matarse. Fue una maniobra cinematográfica. Nunca aclaró si confiaba en sobrevivir a la caída o si esperaba de verdad que alguien lo atrapara, lo que finalmente sucedió.

- ¡¡¡TIO RON! - grito Gokuh recibiéndolo en brazos, se las ingenio para sostenerlo de la cintura.

- ¡OYE MONTON DE CHICLE! ¿POR QUÉ NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO? – le grito furioso Ron a Majin Boo agitando el puño.

Gokuh: (Gota)

- ¿Cómo le hizo para seguir con vida? – pregunto un estupefacto Vegeta mirando al joven.

Eso de "seguir con vida" era relativo, parecía como si acabara de escapar de una mezcladora de cemento.

- ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI SOBRINO Y SE VA TAN TRANQUILO!

- ¡Ay Dios mío! - exclamo Gokuh mirando al cielo - ¡Por fin se volvió completamente loco!

- Tomando en cuenta que ya llevaba medio camino recorrido, pues no era tan difícil - le replico Vegeta.

- ¡OYE! - le siguió gritando a Majin Boo - ¿ASI QUE QUIERES COMER GENTE? ¡PUES VEN SI ERES TAN VALIENTE!

Majin Boo se dirigió enfurecido contra el imprudente tío de Gokuh.

Gokuh: Oo ¡Viene para acá!

- ¿EL Y CUANTOS MAS?

- ¡PANDA, CALLATE!

Gokuh: ¡REVERSA! ¡REVERSA!

Ten atacó, cubriendo la retirada de los tres muchachos. Gokuh extrajo una insospechada habilidad para volar hacia atrás a toda velocidad sin necesidad de retrovisores.

- ¡Guau sobrino! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

- Eso es algo como lo que iba a preguntarte a ti... ¿Cómo lograste escapar de los rayos de Majin boo?

Ron se detuvo a reflexionar un momento, en lo que Gokuh lo bajaba al suelo. Recordó luces rosas por todos lados. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de que dichas luces destruían cosas, estaría muerto. En el tiempo en que pudo haber realizado el siguiente razonamiento "Esos brillos rosas destruyen lo que tocan, mejor los evito", lo hubieran alcanzado. Por suerte se salto ese paso y solo corrió por todos lados esquivando las explosiones antes de preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo.

- Pues para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro.

- ¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí? – le preguntó Vegeta, ya una vez en el suelo.

- Pues yo que se. Vi al tipo este – señaló a Ten Shin Han -, volando y parecía tener mucha prisa. Me dio no se que, y lo seguí. Mi trabajo me costó pero aquí estoy.

Ron se dio tiempo para examinar a los dos muchachos, coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Gokuh

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que extraño! Parece como si estuvieras un poco menos enano - después miro a Vegeta con mucha atención -. Tu, no tanto.

Vegeta: ¬¬ Dejemos eso para mas adelante...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ten Shin Han estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para manejar a Majin Boo. La verdad, lo complicado era tratar de seguir con vida. Nada de todo su constante entrenamiento lo había preparado para esto. Muchas veces se llego a decir a si mismo "Que caso tiene". Pero siempre recordaba la manera en que Gokuh les dijo adiós a todos antes de llevarse a Cell, y todo el tiempo que se torturó pensando en que pudo haberlo evitado siendo un poco mas fuerte. Si no entrenaba como debía ¿Quién seria el próximo?

Ya hora venia enterándose que tanto entrenamiento no era del todo útil. Además, Gokuh había regresado. O algo así, porque ahora parecía mucho más joven y puso cara de que nunca en su vida lo había visto.

El guerrero procuro tomar suficiente distancia, para realizar un ataque especial. Tenia que ejecutarlo de manera rápida y precisa porque no habría muchas oportunidades. Colocó las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos juntas, dejando un espacio entre sus dedos y pulgares. Tomó aire.

- ¡SHIN KIKOUHOU!

Un poderoso rayo de ki salio de el espacio entre sus dedos. Con potencia suficiente para hacer que el monstruo Boo se detuviera en seco.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La Tierra crujió, lanzando letales proyectiles en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo que aparecían gigantescas grietas en el suelo. Entonces los muchachos tomaron tres rumbos diferentes.

Vegeta fue hacia arriba, decidido a que esto no terminar así, porque ninguna criatura color rosa iba a venir a hacer lo que se le antojara estando él ahí presente. Y el cretino de los tres ojos no se veía con la fuerza suficiente para entretenerlo un minuto más.

Ron corrió hacia el frente porque a) No podía volar, b) También quería su parte de Majin Boo, y c) En efecto, se dirigía a la locura absoluta a alarmante velocidad.

Gokuh se quedo en donde estaba. Para quienes digan que el quedarse en un solo lugar no cuenta como dirección, miren el asunto desde el espacio exterior; quien se queda quieto en realidad esta desplazándose de acuerdo con la rotación de la Tierra. Como sea, esta fuera del tema.

El muchacho miro hacia la batalla. Escuchó el grito de la técnica de Ten Shin Han y vio el rayo impactando sobre Majin Boo. Se fijo en que cuando parecía que el monstruo avanzaba, el guerrero volvía a gritar y de alguna manera incrementaba la potencia del ataque.

"Se va a morir."

La idea se le ocurrió de repente. No tenia idea de como, pero supo que si seguía atacando el corazón le estallaría. Lo supo o lo recordó.

"Espera."

Claro que había que detenerlo. No podía dejarlo continuar cuando no tenía posibilidades de éxito y además moriría en el proceso. En vano.

"Como todos nosotros. La Tierra destruida y todos vamos a morir aquí."

- No tengas miedo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Diablos, de repente te das cuenta de todo esto y el conocimiento te cae en la cabeza haciendo un ruido como de campana. En mi caso fueron varios campanazos. Y el sonido profundo de bronce extinguió todo lo demás. El ruido de la batalla se fue apagando, y apagando, y apagando, hasta que ceso del todo. La luz también huyo, y me quede solo y en silencio. Estaba asustado.

Y cuando pensé que todo se iba a acabar aquí y ahora, escuche a alguien diciéndome que no tuviera miedo. Era una voz que ya había escuchado antes, pero no estaba seguro de donde. Escarbe en lo profundo de mi hasta encontrar mis reservas de valor de emergencia y me di la vuelta.

Una persona. Un señor… un anciano. ¿De donde lo conozco? He visto esa expresión antes. Esa mirada, con tanto cariño. A pesar de saber que el mundo esta por saltar en pedazos, me siento feliz de verlo.

- Hola, Gokuh – el anciano me guiño un ojo.

- Hola - ¿De donde nos conocemos?

- No tengas miedo – repitió -. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

Tengo ganas de decirle tantas cosas. Que en mi cabeza el mundo ha estado lleno de héroes poderosos que pueden hacer lo que sea, pero que siempre pensé en el fondo que en realidad no existían. Y cuando me ofrecieron convertirme en uno, salte sobre la oportunidad. Ya hora me doy cuenta de que en efecto no existen y que si llegara a haber uno, no seria yo.

Yo quería ser un héroe, pero no lo soy… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuál habrá sido la razón de Vegeta?

El anciano suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se acerco a mí y me puso la mano en el brazo. Dice que debo estar seguro ahora. Que si no me siento con fuerzas en este momento puede ayudarme, pero corro el riesgo de perder algo importante.

Hago un recuento. ¿Qué más puedo perder? ¿Qué puede pasar ahora?

- ¿De verdad puede ayudarme?

Me parece que el anciano tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonríe. Asiente y lleva mi mano a su frente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ya hora si todo explotó. Por lo menos para Gokuh. Estaba seguro que escucho el ruido de una cerradura saltando en pedazos, y cerró los ojos. A pesar de que tenía los parpados apretados pudo ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Aunque no ESTA vida. Al principio todo se le hacia bastante ajeno. Y no parecía tener orden específico. ¿Estaba viéndolo todo cronológicamente hacia atrás o hacia delante? ¿O por orden de importancia? ¿El cerebro le estallaría de seguir así? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de reír, llorar, y ponerse a gritar de terror al mismo tiempo? Recordó caras, nombres, voces, días y noches. Amigos, enemigos, aunque en diferentes etapas, y eso fue lo que le llevó mas tiempo, porque algunos cambiaban de categoría mas adelante.

Ya al final, sintió algo burbujeándole en el pecho. Cada vez lo sentía más lleno de algo tibio, inquieto, abrumador, vivo y pesado. Sobre todo vivo y pesado. Ejercía tal presión que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas ante la otra persona y cuando vio su rostro entendió el porque de la opresión en su pecho.

¿De que te sirven los recuerdos sin las emociones que los acompañan?

- ¡Abuelito!

Son Gohan abrazó a su nieto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola, aquí actualizando (aunque se supone que debería estar haciendo otra cosa nn). Es complicado, complicado TT.

Ely-chan: Pues ni modo, ahora si que yo no lo invente, Majin Boo se tenia que comer al pobre de Gohan. ¡Felicidades por pasar todas tus materias! Eso amerita muchas porras. Cuenta mas del dibujo. Yo también tengo ese pasatiempo (Igual, estoy tratando de sacar uno, es de Vegeta. El de Gokuh ya casi esta listo.) Aquí esta, hemos resuelto la duda de si Gokuh recuerda o no. Falta Vegeta ¿Qué crees que ocurra? Besos y nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.

Runliney: Algún día se tiene que acabar, ni modo. Aunque si me pagas, puedo seguirle hasta donde alcance XD. Ya en serio, aquí actualizando e interrumpiendo los momentos emotivos.

Buffyes: Hasta este capitulo, Gokuh no era capaz de crear un Genki dama, porque no se acordaba de cómo hacerlo. Ya que Boba y Fett despiertan tanto interés, tal vez si le cambie el titulo al fic XD "Las aventuras de Boba y Fett. (Estrellas invitadas: Gokuh y Vegeta XD)".

Elena: Eso es lo que mas me mortificaba, como sacar a los personajes del lío en el que yo misma los metí. Creo que debo simplificar la trama, o nunca voy a terminar nn.

Enzi: Todavía no he pensado en la posibilidad de la Fusión (¡Ha!). Veremos que mas personajes podemos poner mas adelante (¿Cómo sería una novia adecuada para Gokuh? Uno de los grandes misterios del universo Oo). Para continuarla, tendría que darles novias, hijos y perro TT, después nietos y bisnietos (¡la locura!). Gracias por tus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo aquí y en el Live Journal.

Driny: Si siguen diciendo cosas así, me las voy a acabar creyendo TT. Que el fic no sea yaoi, pues ya estaba claro, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste el yaoi (Gokuh y Vegeta son mi pareja favorita, y ya me han dicho que sospechaban algo así en este fic). Y es raro, pero Trunks y Goten no me llaman tanto la atención, a pesar de ser versiones minis de sus padres.

Tatxu: Gracias por tu review! La razón de que me tarde tanto en que recuerden es que es muy divertido escribir sobre ellos así nn. Y si hay un motivo para su reencarnación y la pista ya la escribí. El final si lo tengo pensado, lo que no he pensado es como voy a llegar a el TT. Tampoco me gusta la idea de volver a reunir a las parejas, no porque tenga algo en contra de sus ex esposas, pero no le veo sentido en este fic. No es que Gokuh sea gay, nada mas se enamoró de Eiri (Si, ya se que suena a pretexto ridículo, pero la cosa no va por ahí). Y espera que si vas a ver la cara de los demás cuando se enteren nn.

Zephyr hb: Gracias por tu review! Oo ¿De verdad te aventaste este mazacote en ese tiempo Oo? Diox… No me quitas la inspiración si me adulas… pero corres el riesgo de que me lo crea. Gracias a ti por leer. Besos.

Aztecaguerrera: Gracias por tu review! Y también por tus comentarios. Cosas así me dan motivos para continuar.

Alexa Hiwatari: Gracias por tus reviews! Oo, me sorprendí mucho de verlas tan seguido. Voy a apurarme también. Gracias.


	42. Yo te conozco de antes

Capitulo 41

Yo te conozco de antes

Dedicado a:

Mi hermana Conejo, porque es el capitulo que menos le ha gustado

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Gokuh, tienes que irte.

El muchacho asintió. Despacio, se retiro del calido abrazo de su abuelo, tallándose los ojos con los puños.

- Abuelito, hay muchas cosas que quiero…

Lo interrumpió un estruendo. La luz había regresado, y con ella el ruido, el polvo y los escombros. Gokuh volteo hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Seguía en el mismo punto en que lo había dejado.

- ¿Qué paso? Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mi. Abuelito ¿tu sabes…?

El muchacho miro tras de si. Son Gohan ya no estaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La distancia entre Ten Shin Han y Majin Boo se hacia mas corta. El guerrero ya no podría contener al monstruo por mucho tiempo. Y no tendría oportunidad de escapar. Comenzó a encomendarse mentalmente a quien fuera y lamento no haberse podido despedir de Chaoz. Un ultimo esfuerzo y Boo quedo frente a el.

El guerrero escucho el enfurecido gruñido de Boo y vio a la criatura rosa a la cara.

Y de repente ya no lo vio. Le tomo un parpadeo estar frente a Boo y después hallarse a una distancia mas segura. Sintió una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Gokuh!

El muchacho sonrió, tenia dos dedos de la mano derecha sobre su frente. Era el mismo Gokuh de siempre. La misma expresión de seguridad y la misma emoción al participar en una batalla.

- Ten Shin Han – le guiñó un ojo -. Disculpa la tardanza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

A ver. Vamos un poco más despacio. El tipo raro de los tres ojos estaba aquí hace menos de un segundo y después por allá.

Aquí-allá.

Cerca-lejos.

Lo mas preocupante es que, de alguna manera, Ocean tiene algo que ver con eso.

Vegeta miro a la distancia. Gokuh parecía estar comentando algo con el de los tres ojos y en un punto se llevo un dedo a los labios, claramente pidiéndole silencio. Se hubiera preguntado acerca de que, si no fuera porque tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender en ese momento.

- ¡OCEAN! – gritó al ver que Majin Boo no se resignaba a perder a una presa a la que ya casi tenia acabada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

No es tan difícil, la verdad. Tan solo hay que conseguir manejar el peso de tantos recuerdos, encontrar un punto de apoyo en la ciénaga en que se ha convertido tu cabeza y comenzar a moverte. Ya una vez encarrerado, lo demás es sencillo.

Si, claro.

Tal vez si hubiera tenido mas tiempo para redefinirse y saber con exactitud quien era en ese momento, no se preocuparía tanto.

Una de las cosas más importantes de las que se tiene que estar seguro SIEMPRE es la identidad propia.

Y en este momento parecía que tendría que tomar una decisión vital. Seguir siendo Gokuh Ocean, niño que de alguna absurda manera tenía un poder grandísimo, o volver a ser Son Gokuh, guerrero Saiyajin que gracias a genética y años de entrenamiento había llegado a tener un poder grandísimo.

Al demonio. Vamos a demostrar, contra los principios de la lógica, que se pueden ser los dos al mismo tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡KAMEEE-HAMEEEE- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ese en definitiva fue un gran comienzo. Majin Boo todavía se estaba preguntando que había sido eso cuando sintió una rodilla conectando contra su cara. Su nariz recién estrenada se hundió varios metros antes de regresar en un autentico ligazo. Le hubiera sacado un ojo a Gokuh de no ser porque el muchacho tomó la precaución de retirarse hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta. Todo eso en un parpadeo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Ocean¿Cómo rayos…¿Cómo has…?

Vegeta. Ese era el gran problema.

- ¿Hacer que?

Ah, claro. Finge demencia. Alega ignorancia.

- ¡No finjas ni alegues nada¡Yo te vi!

- ¿Qué viste?

- ¡Tienes menos de un segundo para dejar de fingir que eres mas tonto de lo que eres de verdad y responder!

- Vegeta…

Adivina que. Me acabo de acordar de que en una vida pasada me llamaba Son Gokuh y era un extraterrestre que llegó a la Tierra con el propósito de destruirla. Pero gracias a un afortunado golpe en un punto exacto de mi cabeza no lo hice. De hecho, dedique mis esfuerzos a protegerla y así fue como morí. ¡Ah! Y ¿Recuerdas a todas esas personas en el Templo? Pues eran mi familia y amigos. Y entre ellos se encontraba TU familia, Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin. En este momento no sabes que juraste matarme de manera lenta y dolorosa, y la verdad no quiero ser yo quien te cuente los detalles, pregúntale a alguien más.

Gokuh abrió la boca con toda la intención de decir en voz alta lo anterior.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó, señalando hacia Majin Boo, quien se dirigía hacia ellos con todas las malas intenciones. (¿De verdad pensaron que lo iba a decir?)

Aprovechando el Inminente Peligro Que Se Avecina, Gokuh empujo a Vegeta para un lado y el se fue para el otro, contando en que Boo si respetara los principios de la lógica y no pudiera hacer dos cosas a la vez. Casi le atina. La criatura rosa se partió por la mitad, y cada parte contaba con la suficiente autonomía como para perseguir a cada muchacho por separado.

Ahora no se trataba de un solo Boo si no de dos. Gokuh se pregunto si su poder se había dividido o multiplicado. Los disparos de energía que esquivo en su huida no le sirvieron para aclarar la cuestión, parecían tener la misma potencia que antes. El poder se había concentrado en este lado o multiplicado por dos… ¿o era elevarse a dos? Aunque venia siendo lo mismo.

- ¡Agh¡Diablos¡Lo estoy haciendo! – en su afán de aferrarse al presente y al mismo tiempo dejarse ir al pasado, para asegurar que tendría un futuro, su mente podía elegir entre colapsar o irse por la tangente. Lo que estaba pensando era el fruto de lo que alguna vez le escuchó decir al Profesor Gohan, quien por cierto, resultó ser su hijo en una vida antes de esta. Ahí esta. Dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Ya en esto, tenía otra serie de dudas existenciales.

Por ejemplo ¿Piccolo es mi maestro, mi amigo, mi enemigo, el padrino de mi hijo/profesor, un marciano, el terror de los perros o un instrumento musical?

¿Vegeta siempre ha hablado en serio cuando dice que me quiere matar?

¿Chichi siempre se ha visto así¿Me guardara rencor por morirme, dejándola sola, para regresar después sin recordar nada de ella?

¿Si me hubiera casado con Bulma como hubiera sido la historia?

¿Cómo le hace el Maestro Roshi para conservarse con tanta vitalidad?

¿Es una piedra enorme lo que se dirige hacia mi cara?

La ultima pregunta si tenía respuesta inmediata. No era una piedra. Era toda una lluvia de proyectiles rocosos.

Gokuh desapreció de nuevo y Majin Boo recibió la ofensiva en la boca abierta. El muchacho reapareció al lado del atacante. Ron lanzaba piedras contra Boo plenamente convencido de que serviría de algo. Una inspección cercana a los ojos revelaba que el joven estaba viendo su propia realidad, por eso no había notado que su sobrino se interponía entre el y Boo.

- Hey… - susurró Gokuh, con el mismo tono que se emplearía con alguien que esta apunto de lanzarse desde una ventana en un décimo piso, y puso una cautelosa mano en el hombro de su tío -. Esta bien. Ya, esta bien. Harías mejor dando unos pasos hacia atrás… ¿Me escuchas?

El Boo que lo había estado siguiendo se detuvo a escupir piedras. Gokuh tomo aire y decidió presionar su suerte. Agarro un mechón de pelo de Ron y lo hizo bajar la cabeza para poder mirarlo bien. Si no lo calmaba no iba a tener mas remedio que noquearlo y teletransportarse a donde estaba Pan para dejarlo.

Ron y Gokuh se miraron.

Pasaron unos segundos, durante las cuales ambos quedaron con cara de pasmados.

- ¡Raditz! – dijo Gokuh en un susurro aterrorizado, soltándolo de inmediato.

El alto y fornido joven parpadeo.

- ¿Qué? – hizo una mueca -. ¡Agh! Me duele la cabeza. Ha sucedido una serie de cosas horribles de las cuales recuerdo trozos ¿Exactamente que hice?

- Pues mira. Le lanzabas piedras a ese – Gokuh señalo a Majin Boo, quien se escarbaba los dientes con gesto preocupado.

- ¿En serio¡Que locura!

- ¿Te puedo sugerir algo?

- Oh, si.

- ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta esquivaba por su lado. Con mucha menos facilidad que Gokuh, y también con muchas menos dudas existenciales. Se hubiera alegrado mucho al enterarse de esto último.

Boo arrincono al muchacho contra el muro de un barranco. En cualquier otra circunstancia, el héroe hubiera realizado una maniobra consistente en cambiar de dirección en el ultimo micro segundo para que su perseguidor chocara, provocando una explosión que emplearía muchos recursos de efectos especiales.

Pero en este caso, Vegeta no se iba a detener por algo tan insignificante como una pared de piedra y la atravesó como una flecha de acero. Se cubrió con los puños. No sabia que en el pasado su amplia frente hubiera atravesado sin dificultad, y seguro que no le gustaría saber que era probable que en un futuro tuviera la frente mas amplia de lo que imaginaba o le gustaría. Tras el, Boo, enfurecido, pulverizaba los escombros resultantes. Como resultado, quedo atrapado en una nube de polvo y el muchacho se le escapó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Raditz era un punto en la distancia. Fue sencillo. Solo hubo que señalarle la dirección en que "podría" estar a salvo y el se encargo del resto. No tardaría mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba su sobrina-nieta y el consuegro de su hermano menor.

Gokuh se dio una palmada en la frente, y repitió lo anterior para si. RON va a donde se encuentra PAN, la hija del PROFESOR Gohan, ahí también esta Mr. Satán que quien sabe que vela tiene en este entierro.

Y ahora YO, sin importar que o quien sea en este momento, VOY a encargarme de Majin Boo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta pego un alarido de puro terror al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡DABLOS¡NO HAGAS ESO¿ACASO QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO?

- Yo… eh… lo siento – dijo el sujeto de los tres ojos - . ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, gracias. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Ten Shin Han no comprendía el asunto del todo. Pero estaba tomando la misma actitud que Ron: movimiento primero, preguntas después, que había demostrado ser una inteligente táctica de supervivencia. Además¿de que iba a hablar con Vegeta?

De entre la nube espesa de polvo, emergió Majin Boo. O por lo menos la mitad que había estado tras Vegeta. Durante la pausa, el muchacho de cabello en punta confiaba en poder dar con alguna estrategia. Pero por desgracia no lo consiguió. En momentos así dan ganas de golpear el escritorio con la frente. Aunque para eso primero tenia que asegurarse de que hubiera un mundo donde pudiera hallar un escritorio conveniente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Desde el Planeta Supremo, tenemos a una joven divinidad al borde de una crisis nerviosa, a un asistente tratando de calmarlo, y a un anciano decepcionado porque no le iban a conceder su famosa cita. Todos miraban con atención una esfera de cristal del tamaño de un balón de soccer, donde se proyectaba una feroz batalla a una dimensión de distancia.

Desde la perspectiva de estas tres personas, el reencuentro de Gokuh con su pasado consistió en una fracción de segundo en que el muchacho se quedo quieto. Supusieron que la razón fue una partícula de polvo en un ojo, por la manera en que se tallaba con el puño. Después, vieron a ese mismo muchacho atormentado por una cosa infinitesimal, atacar con contundencia a quien en este momento era el ser mas poderoso del Universo.

- La situación toma giros inesperados – murmuro el Viejo Supremo.

Kibito asintió y miro la cubierta del libro que hasta ahora no había soltado, lamentando haberlo elegido en lugar de "La Teoría del Caos". Algo le decía que hubiera sido de mucha utilidad.

- Majin Boo aun no ha usado todo su poder.

Un pesado silencio siguió la declaración del Joven Supremo.

Después.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

- Antepasado…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

De nuevo en combate.

Gokuh esperó a tener a Majin Boo a tiro. Hizo un complicado calculo en nada de tiempo y le soltó una patada justo en el abdomen. Boo describió una hermosa trayectoria curva y terminó chocando contra su otra mitad.

- ¡SI! – exclamó Gokuh -. Justo como lo ensaye.

Ahora Boo era un amasijo de dos cabezas y ocho extremidades. Cuatro ojos miraron al joven con odio.

Al Niño le pareció que esto era condenadamente gracioso. Era como luchar contra una figura de globo con vida propia. El Guerrero prestó atención. Este enemigo había mostrado poderes desconcertantes y parecía indestructible. No debía permitir que la emoción de luchar contra un adversario tan fuerte lo distrajera.

Algo faltaba.

Majin Boo se recompuso. Tomo una decisión sobre cual cabeza conservar, elimino dos pies, y dos brazos se metieron bajo el gi naranja, para dejar otro par.

El gi naranja. Gohan había decidido dejar el traje del Gran Saiyaman para vestir un gi naranja en memoria de su padre. Gokuh no supo como interpretar el gesto. Tal vez significaba que Gohan lo recordaba con cariño y no le guardaba rencor por haberlo mandado a pelear contra Cell.

Era extraño como algo que en ese momento era importante, desde esta perspectiva de años y vidas después, resultaba absurdo. ¿Quién en sus cabales mandaba a su PROPIO hijo a pelear contra un monstruo asesino? James nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Gokuh ahora estaba peleando contra un monstruo asesino pero su padre no tuvo nada que ver.

Y Gohan no le guardaba rencor. La prueba la llevaba Majin Boo encima.

Eso era lo que faltaba.

Majin Boo cambiaba de aspecto con cada persona que absorbía. Desde el Boo flaco que se comió al gordo, después la capa de Piccolo y ahora el gi de Gohan.

Se le ocurrió que _tenían_ que estar con vida en algún lugar dentro de Boo, alimentándolo con su poder y técnicas.

Gokuh se dio cuenta de que ahora no podía enviar a su hijo a morir. Y de que Boo no había usado todo el poder de Gohan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ten Shin Han quiso aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que Boo tenia toda su atención en el muchacho. Se aproximo por la espalda del monstruo.

Un puño color rosa le dio justo en la mandíbula y lo envió volando varios kilómetros de distancia. Majin Boo ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo.

El ser rosa llevo una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a juntar energía.

Gokuh llevó una mano al frente. Si conseguía disparar a tiempo en el ángulo preciso podría… podría… acelerar el fin.

La esfera de energía se hizo condenadamente grande. De verdad enorme. Colosal. Brillaba en el cielo como un sol rosa. Todo eso en menos tiempo del que lleva contarlo.

Majin Boo lanzó la esfera.

Las montañas se hicieron pedazos. La tierra comenzó a hundirse, creando un cráter de kilómetros. El planeta entero se sacudió. Y la maldita cosa todavía no tocaba nada.

Gokuh echo a volar en dirección contraria. La esfera de energía avanzaba de manera lenta pero constante.

"Pan" pensó.

Desde su posición en el aire, le pareció ver acercándose un puntito en motocicleta.

- ¡OYE! – le gritó Ron en cuanto lo vio -. ¡AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO YO NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE¡Y NO HUYO DE NADIE¡Y MUCHO MENOS DE UNA COSA COLOR-¡HEY!

Gokuh pescó del cuello a su tío-hermano mayor.

- ¡OCEAN!

Bien, Vegeta te sigue.

- ¡DEPRISA VEGETA¡AYUDAME!

La esfera impactó contra el suelo. Nada podía compararse al estruendo resultante. La fuerza empujo a los muchachos hacia delante. Rocas del tamaño de casas se despedazaban a su alrededor.

- ¡PAN! – gritó Gokuh.

- ¡AHÍ!

Vegeta señaló hacia una trinchera entre montañas. Varios pares de ojos asustados los miraron.

Gokuh consiguió cargar a Pan con un brazo. La niña y los gatos se apretaron contra su pecho. Tras el venia Dende cargando a Mr. Satán. Vegeta estaba a su lado.

Piensa, piensa. La ultima vez pudiste teletransportarte lejos, Gokuh.

Si. Pero en esa ocasión sabia a donde ir. Kaioh Sama estaba en su pequeño planeta. Ahora esta muerto y su casa destruida, no se donde encontrarlo. No se a donde ir.

Ron se le resbaló de los dedos.

- ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Vegeta, sosteniendo al fornido joven del brazo.

- ¡SI¡CUIDADO ENANO¿QUIERES MATARME?

Déjenme pensar, por favor. Hay demasiado ruido.

Casi podía sentir el calor del corazón de la Tierra explotando.

Se acabo, no hay a donde podamos huir.

De la nada apareció un desconocido frente a el. No estaba Gokuh como para identificar a alguien a quien vio desde las gradas en una plataforma de combate.

Kibito le tendió una mano.

En ese momento no había muchas opciones. La aceptó.

Vegeta y Dende consiguieron agarrar a Gokuh de la camiseta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La Tierra explotó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola, aquí actualizando desde un bunker a prueba de bombardeos (así que si la multitud iracunda quiere darme mi merecido, piénsenlo otra vez).

Zephyr hb: Estas en lo correcto en una de tus teorías ;D. El descorazonamiento definitivo de Gokuh va a ser frente a un gran público, en una ocasión especial y estoy buscando la manera de que sea retransmitido vía satélite a todas partes del mundo para que se entere el mayor número de personas posible. Me alegra encontrar un partidario mas de una buena historia de amor entre dos lindos muchachos (aunque historias buenas, últimamente escasean TT).

Elena: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Ron sigue entero… quizá mas que entero. Son Gohan merecía más escenas en el anime, y no recuerdo fics que lo mencionen Oo, eso es, raro¿no?

Maytelu: Pues Gokuh ha demostrado que no es tan sencillo tener recuerdos de dos vidas. TT ¡Me he metido en muchos líos¡Auxilio! Por suerte nos acercamos a la conclusión. ¡Sangre Azul, Piel Dorada!

Ely-chan: Je, je , je. Me siento como en una montaña rusa de afecto XD. En efecto, Gokuh ha recordado todo. Aunque eso no le ha facilitado las cosas. El nombre de Ron si es Ronald, tiene un segundo nombre además. Me dio gusto saber que te esta yendo bien. Lo del ingles es una maldición (Phoenix se tira del cabello), no he dado con un curso que me convenza, y creo que aprendo mas traduciendo fics y viendo películas sin subtítulos. Los dibujos tardan un buen en salir (a menos que sean para ya, y la calificación dependa de ellos, entonces salen historietas enteras en horas), sobre todo si hay que hacerlos sobre la pared del cuarto (Gokuh sigue incompleto y mis hermanas insisten que lo acabe). Besos de parte mia y de los muchachos.

Runliney: Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo que espero que puedas leerlo en cuanto salga. Si no, por lo menos te llevaras una agradable sorpresa en cuanto vuelvas a tener Internet XD.

MiyuSayan: Bueno, ahora no me he tardado tanto. Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado ;D.

Ponky: Gracias por la review! La razón de que Gokuh y Vegeta tengan su poder es que, si no lo tuvieran ¿A dónde se iba a ir? XD. La respuesta a si Son Gohan de verdad esta hablando con su nieto esta a medio camino entre el si y el no. Como quien dice: quien sabe. ¿A que me dedico? Soy una de las mas grandes filosofas de este tiempo… ;D Estudio informática y trabajo (mas o menos XD). Nos acercamos a la conclusión, y lo de la segunda parte esta todavía por verse, como van las cosas es una posibilidad grande. Espero que también puedas compartir tus historias con el mundo, échale muchas ganas. ¿Frase? Oo. Ah, la respuesta a tu duda esta en el especial "Ensayo: como pase mis vacaciones" también aquí en Fanfiction net.

Aztecaguerrera: Aquí estoy actualizando y respondiendo dudas (o creando mas ;D). Gokuh todavía tiene que aclarar cosas, y después veremos como lo toma Vegeta.


	43. Todo sea por la causa

Capitulo 42

Todo sea por la causa

Dedicado a:

La multitud iracunda.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La guía del viajero mas vendida de todo el Universo, en su capitulo sobre la Tierra la explica solo con dos palabras: "Fundamentalmente inofensiva".

La edición mas reciente del famoso libro, actualizando su información, la describe como "Escombro cósmico. Eso también es fundamentalmente inofensivo, así que no ha cambiado demasiado."

La persona que estuvo mas cerca cuando la Tierra cambió de entera a pedazos, Ten Shin Han, estaba por suerte inconsciente y se ahorró el terror de ver sus alrededores volatilizándose.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hubo quienes consiguieron escapar. Los delfines, por ejemplo. Utilizando el intelecto que les hace ser la segunda especie mas inteligente del planeta, detectaron las señales y huyeron antes de la catástrofe. Como lo consiguieron, es algo que no quieren decir. Antes de marcharse, cantaron una bonita canción en que advertían a los demás habitantes del planeta y daban gracias por el pescado.

Los otros sobrevivientes se teletransportaron no solo del planeta, si no de la dimensión y llegaron al Otro Mundo enteros, una hazaña lograda raras veces por ser viviente alguno.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta, Dende y sus pasajeros, tenían los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de que el rugir que marcaba el fin del mundo había cesado.

Había varias razones para ello. Podía ser que los oidos les hubieran reventado. Podía ser que ya estuvieran muertos. Podría ser que en el último segundo un providencial salvador consiguiera sacarlos de la Tierra.

- ¿Están bien?

La voz era conocida. Vegeta estaba seguro de eso. Le hacia querer estrangular al propietario de aquel timbre vocal, y al mismo tiempo tirársele encima y alegrarse de que estuviera con vida. Abrió un ojo.

Gokuh Ocean lo miraba con una interesante mezcla de ansiedad, alivio, terror en grandes cantidades y cansancio.

El cielo tenía un color extraño. Y la curvatura del planeta era muy pronunciada, ya que el tamaño era pequeño comparado con la Tierra. Algo forcejeaba a su lado. En todo este tiempo Vegeta no había soltado el brazo de Ron, y el fornido joven comenzaba a perder sensibilidad en los dedos.

- ¡PANDA!

- ¡AGH!

En cuanto se vio libre, Ron se hizo para atrás y se masajeo la muñeca.

Gokuh sostenía en brazos a Pan, Boba y Fett.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Vegeta mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Por donde empezamos las explicaciones? – dijo el viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama, con las manos tras la espalda.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

De entre los restos del planeta tierra, comenzaron a buscarse entre fragmentos de maldad rosa escurriendo de entre las rocas y saliendo de las grietas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Esto es horrible! – exclamo Ron -. La Tierra destruida… todos están muertos… Mamá… hermana Luna…

- ¿Pero de que estas hablando? – lo interrumpió Mr. Satán -. ESTAMOS en la Tierra.

El ex luchador dio un par de golpecitos en el suelo con la punta de su zapato, para comprobar la solidez de lo que pisaba. Después miro al cielo. Iba a comenzar con un argumento que iba mas o menos así: "Mira ese cielo tan azul, y las blancas nubes sobre nuestras cabezas," pero se dio cuenta de que había cierta inexactitud cromática.

Gokuh, Vegeta, Ron, Pan y los gatos siguieron su mirada. Todos juntos miraron el hermoso cielo violeta y los planetas que orbitaban a corta distancia.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! – dijo Mr. Satán después de un rato de silencio -. ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO!

Dio dos saltos entusiasmado, ejecuto los ejercicios de calistenia mas rápidos de la historia y echo a correr a la pendiente mas cercana.

- ¡Es un sueño! ¡Así que yo también puedo volaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

El Campeón del Mundo despego sin dificultad y avanzó un par de metros en el aire antes de aterrizar de mala manera en el fondo de una zanja llena de hierba.

- Ay, abuelito… - suspiro Pan.

- ¿Si? – dijo Gokuh, distraído.

- ¿Si que? – le pregunto la niña, mirándolo con sus ojos muy redondos.

- ¿Qué? Digo que si…eso… Es tu abuelito… - y después murmuro para si -. Que le vamos a hacer.

El Viejo supremo dejo de ver los intentos de Mr. Satan por salir de su cómoda zanja y se dirigió a los muchachos.

- Ahora, niños, creo que tenemos algo que discutir.

- ¡CIERTO! – lo interrumpió Ron -. Somos los únicos sobrevivientes. Eso significa que… que… ¡TENDREMOS QUE ASEGURARNOS DE QUE LA HUMANIDAD SE SALVE DE LA EXTINCION!

Ron dirigió sus ojos de Panda a la diminuta Pan, a quien Gokuh todavía cargaba en brazos.

- ¿No pudiste salvar a Cameron Diaz?

A Gokuh, por primera vez en sus dos vidas, se le salto una vena en la frente.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO?

- Y esa chica que dices… ¿Qué tal esta? – le pregunto el Viejo Supremo Kaioh al Panda.

- Pues vera…

- ¡Antepasado!

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Hey! – exclamo una voz que hasta ahora no había participado -. ¡Creo que la situación se puede solucionar!

Todos voltearon a ver a Dende. El joven Kami Sama explicó.

- Las Esferas del Dragon de la Tierra fueron destruidas, pero aun quedan las de Nuevo Namek, donde esta toda mi gente. Con ellas podemos resucitar a los humanos y reconstruir el planeta.

- ¿Esferas del Dragon? – preguntó extrañado Vegeta. Miró a Gokuh, quien parecía reflexionar.

- Pero… tu planeta esta muy lejos… no puedo teletransportarme hasta allá – tal vez si, pero tendría que hacer un desvío hasta donde esta Kaioh Sama y esperar a que deje de hacer chistes malos y me ayude -. Y no tenemos una nave espacial.

- ¿Tu sabes de lo que esta hablando? – le pregunto el chico de cabello en punta.

Gokuh puso la cara más neutral que pudo. Pero Vegeta podía leerlo como un libro con letras grandes y rojas que brillaban en la oscuridad. En este momento tenían escrito muchas variantes de "Se algo que tu no, y no te va a gustar".

- Tal vez…

- Yo si puedo llevarlos – dijo Kibito -. Así como conseguí sacarlos de la Tierra, puedo ayudarlos a llegar a donde necesiten.

La esperanza asomó su tímida cabecita verde.

- Podemos salir de esta… - murmuro Gokuh, aferrando a su nieta y a sus gatos. ¿Qué pasara después? se preguntó. Reconstruir la Tierra, regresar a casa… Vegeta… ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Nada. En primera porque Vegeta estaba BIEN así. ¿Qué objeto tenia recordarle su pasado de Príncipe Guerrero? ¿Y su larga enemistad? No estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor amigo. Además, no iba a creer ni media palabra de lo que le dijera.

Gokuh Ocean intento hacer discretamente a un lado a Son Gokuh. Jalo las habilidades que sabría que le serian útiles y le dijo, "Hasta otra, hoy no. Ni mañana. Espera sentado".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los Guerreros al morir, van a un planeta en el Otro Mundo, donde pueden seguir entrenando, y conocer a sus iguales. Guerreros caídos en toda clase de batallas, continuaban su aprendizaje en la otra vida.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió con Krillin y Yamcha. Se presentaron ante los guerreros que les precedieron, y comenzaron su entrenamiento.

A Yamcha fue a quien mas beneficio el asunto. Hace mucho que había perdido el entusiasmo por los combates y con todo lo sucedido, decidió que nunca era tarde para retomar el ritmo.

A Krillin le tocó ser la primera victima del Mira No He Perdido Condición, del antiguo salteador de caminos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Majin Boo esta vencido o no? – preguntó Ron.

- Déjame ver, muchacho – el Viejo Supremo se dirigió a su esfera de cristal y la uso para buscar entre los restos del Planeta Tierra.

Tras un minuto de examen se llegó a la siguiente conclusión.

- No.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo estiro sus extremidades, comprobando su funcionamiento.

Los pequeños debían haber muerto con eso. Pero tenia que estar seguro.

Comenzó a buscar alguna señal de energía cercana.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – preguntó Ron.

- Ni idea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El monstruo rosa siguió el rastro. Era débil, muy débil.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Oigan ¿Cómo le hace para respirar en el espacio exterior?

- Para empezar, dudo que alguna vez lo haya hecho, Panda.

- Es una cosa que parece como de plastilina. Y la plastilina no respira – murmuro Gokuh, pensativo.

- Pero la plastilina tampoco vuela, ni convierte a la gente en dulces.

- Mmhm… buen punto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ubico el rastro. Una vez que lo tuvo seguro se enfocó en el.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los espectadores de la esfera de cristal lo vieron convertirse en un borrón y desaparecer.

Parpadeo colectivo.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¿QUÉ PASO?

- ¿Y yo como voy a saberlo, grandísimo tonto? Solo desapareció de repente.

- Tal vez se teletransportó… - aventuró Gokuh.

- ¿AH SI? ¿Puede hacer eso? – le preguntó Ron.

- Pues ya lo hizo…

- ¿Qué espera, viejo? – le gruño Vegeta al anciano Supremo - ¡Encuéntrelo!

- ¡Cállate muchacho impertinente! Esto no es tan sencillo como parece.

- ¡Deje de poner pretextos!

- ¡Ya esta! ¡Ya esta!

Todos voltearon a mirar la pantalla extra esférica. Se veía otro planeta, a años luz de distancia de la Tierra, y a Majin Boo buscando frenético. Los habitantes no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba.

- ¡Genial! Extraterrestres.

- ¿De verdad te parece genial, tío Ron?

Boo se hartó de buscar, y decidió hacer las cosas de la manera fácil.

- ¿Va a volar ese planeta también? – preguntó el joven Supremo.

En la esfera se vio un cegador destello. Tras eso, solo quedaron escombros.

- Ya lo voló…

Ron alzó la esfera hasta llevarla a su cara y le pegó la nariz al cristal. Bizqueó.

- Mira, si lo ves así, te das cuenta de las cositas rosas que se mueven entre las rocas.

- A ver – dijo Vegeta.

- ¡MUCHACHOS TONTOS! ¡NO ES UN JUGUETE!

En efecto "las cositas rosas" se reunieron para de nuevo dar forma a Boo. Lo vieron reiniciar la búsqueda, y desearon saber que EXACTAMENTE pasaba por su cabeza.

- ¿Esa es la tirada? ¿Destruir un planeta, recomponerse, teletransportarse a otro y repetir? ¿Hasta cuando? – preguntó Ron.

- Supongo que hasta que nos encuentre – dijo Vegeta.

Gokuh palideció. No se veía que Boo se fuera a cansar pronto. ¿Cuántos planetas destruiría? ¿Cuánta gente más iba a morir?

- Tenemos que enfrentarlo.

"Yo tengo que enfrentarlo."

- No lo vas a hacer tu solo – le replico Vegeta con aspereza.

- Yo no dije nada - ¿sabe leer la mente o que?

- No es necesario. Se te nota en la cara.

- Sobrinitos, alucinan. ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes contra el? ¿Qué puede hacer ALGUIEN contra el?

- Claro que aun podemos hacer algo más. Pero primero hay que estar absolutamente seguros ¿De verdad desean salvar a la Tierra?

Los muchachos miraron al supremo Kaioh Sama.

- Esto es una decisión importante.

Antes de que Gokuh dijera lo que pensaba ("Si."), Vegeta lo jaló del cabello. El mayor de los muchachos pensó un momento, le pasó el cargamento de Pan y gatos a Dende, y se llevo a su mejor amigo aparte.

- Antes de que le vendas tu alma, debes pensarlo bien.

- Pero, ellos pueden ayudarnos.

- ¿Confías en ellos?

- Bueno, nos sacaron de la Tierra antes de que explotara ¿no?

- Eso no prueba nada.

- Utilizan sus poderes para saber donde esta Majin Boo…

- Quien sabe que propósito tengan…

- Ayudaron a Gohan.

Vegeta se quedo callado.

- Dende confía en ellos también – murmuro Gokuh, bajando la vista.

Un silencio tenso. Tras ellos, en la esfera, se veía que Boo se recuperaba y buscaba el siguiente planeta que destruir.

- Y no tenemos mucho de donde elegir ¿verdad? – dijo por fin Vegeta -. A ver si no traicionan tu confianza, baka.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada. Mi opinión no importa ahora, ¿o si?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo se recompuso de nuevo por cuarta o quinta vez. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, SIEMPRE habría energía mas allá de donde se encontraba. Debía concentrarse… ¿Cuál seria la energía mas lejana que podría sentir?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El Viejo Supremo se llevo sus manos arrugadas a los lóbulos de las orejas. Con cuidado, desprendió los zarcillos. Examino las joyas redondas que hasta hace un momento colgaban de su persona y las hizo brillar a la luz. Después se las paso a Gokuh.

- Ehh… - Gokuh las examino con suspicacia. Por la mente de Vegeta pasaron varias supocisiones, las mas importantes tenían que ver con si este anciano sabia algo sobre Eiri. Cuando todo esto terminara, debería tener una charla seria con Gokuh sobre como la gente mal interpretaba las cosas.

- ¿Qué debo hacer con esto? – preguntó por fin el muchacho de cabello alborotado.

- Prueba metérselas por la nariz al viejo, por hacer bromitas en semejante situación – sugirió Ron.

- Esto – dijo el Viejo en cuestión, con un tono que dejaba las palabras grabadas en roca -, es el mas valioso Tesoro que puede tener un Kaioh Sama.

- Ooohhhh – dijo Dende.

Los demás voltearon a mirarlo.

- Bueno… como nadie parecía querer decir nada mas, creí que…

Gokuh jugueteó un poco con los pendientes. Suspiró. Si no había una explicación en los próximos segundos iba a molestarse mucho.

"La gente tiene tendencia a mal interpretar las cosas" se dijo, pensando en Eiri. Tal vez, una vez que la batalla terminara, pudiera tener una charla con Vegeta, y el podría decirle como evitar mal entendidos de esta clase. ¿Se supone que se los tendría que poner en las orejas?

El Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama continuó usando su tono de cincel, esperando que así les entrara en sus duras cabezotas.

- Estos zarcillos tienen grandes poderes. Lo que deben hacer con ellos es que cada quien se ponga uno, para fusionarse. Ayudaran que al estar fusionados su poder sea mucho mayor que la suma de ambos.

- ¿En serio? Eso no lo sabia – dijo el joven Supremo, y de inmediato se dirigió a Kibito -. ¡Hagamos la prueba!

El fiel servidor de los Kaioh Samas asintió sorprendido. Uno se quito el pendiente de la oreja izquierda, y el otro de la derecha.

Fue cosa de segundos. Una fuerza misteriosa los hizo atraerse uno al otro, y colisionar.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritaron. Cuando chocaron, hubo un resplandor.

- ¡Súper! –dijo Ron.

Donde se supone que debería haber dos personas, ahora solo había una.

Parecía el joven supremo… pero no. Y también tenia semejanza con Kibito, pero mucha diferencia.

El nuevo personaje elevo los puños al cielo triunfalmente.

- ¡Antepasado! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nunca me sentí tan poderoso! – volteo hacia los muchachos, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos -. ¡Puedo ayudarlos! ¡Entre todos seremos capaces de derrotar a Majin Boo!

- Me temo que aun no tienes suficiente poder – dijo con calma su antecesor.

- Yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Ron alzando la mano y mirando a la fusión como si temiera que fuera a contagiarle algo espantoso -. ¿Cuánto duran los efectos?

El Supremo Kaioh Sama estaba esperando la pregunta. Ameritaba una pausa dramática. Se llevo las manos tras la espalda, se dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos, pensativo.

- Si supiera que hay una manera de disipar los efectos, no estaría así.

Hubo un "¿QUÉ?" a coro.

- Hace mucho tiempo – continuo, con efecto de mirada perdida -, cuando era joven y apuesto… una bruja apareció aquí…

El Viejo recordó como aquella anciana salida de la nada, tomo uno de sus zarcillos sin permiso, y antes de que pudiera protestar, se lo colocó en una oreja. Terminando ambos fusionados. Sin manera de regresar a la normalidad. Jamás.

- ¡ENTONCES ESTA FUSION ES PARA SIEMPRE! – exclamo el Supremo-fusionado-con-Kibito.

Ron rompió a reír histérico.

- ¡Pero que ocurrencia! – se le entendió entre carcajadas - ¡No esperaron a que terminara la explicación!

- ¿Para siempre? – murmuro Gokuh, echando una mirada a los zarcillos.

Eso era demasiado tiempo.

Vamos, una cosa es lanzarse de cabeza contra un monstruo maniaco homicida, prácticamente indestructible, y otra era involucrar a tu mejor amigo de la peor manera posible. Vegeta no había librado el abismo de la muerte para que se le arrebatara la oportunidad de tener una vida propia.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

Además, no iba a querer.

Gokuh cerró el puño sobre los zarcillos. Seria tan fácil, solo apretar un poco y después decir ¡ups! ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Ya encontraremos la manera de vencerlo sin necesidad de esas cosas ridículas – dijo Vegeta con desprecio -. Pueden guardarse su ayuda, gracias.

- ¡Niño tonto! ¿Qué oportunidades tienen?

- Majin Boo se mueve otra vez – Ron estaba sosteniendo la esfera de nuevo, buscando algún ángulo de observación que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Boo, después de una concentración jamás empleada por organismo mágico alguno, encontró un rastro a seguir. En un parpadeo, desapareció de entre su desastre planetario mas reciente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Justo en medio del campo de entrenamiento del planeta donde iban a dar los Grandes Héroes del Pasado después de morir, apareció un nuevo invitado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Dónde se supone que es ahí? – preguntó Ron.

La fusión Kibito-Joven Supremo le indico la dirección.

- Por allá – señaló a la distancia.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

La posibilidad de que la ubicación de Majin Boo pudiera indicarse con el dedo, era perturbadora. Mientras fuera una imagen cualquiera en una pantalla de cristal desde cualquier punto del universo, todavía brindaba una cierta seguridad. Esta ya podía ser la autentica hora del pánico.

Gokuh miro la esfera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? – escucho que un sujeto rubio y musculoso le preguntaba a Boo -. ¿De donde vienes?

El Saiyajin dentro de Gokuh Ocean puso atención. Ese tipo lo había visto alguna vez, en el intermedio entre esta vida y la otra. Kaioh Sama se lo presentó. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Olimpo? ¿Olibu? Algo así…

- ¡CUIDADO! – ese fue Krillin gritando. Le pudo haber hecho algún comentario sobre su cabello ¿antes se afeitaba la cabeza? ¿No? Dejo de hacerlo después de casarse… con un androide…

Majin Boo comenzó el ataque. No le seria tan fácil como antes, este era un mundo de guerreros que entrenaban desde hacer siglos. Le darían una buena batalla.

Yamcha y Krillin hacían lo posible para advertir a los despistados y dirigir la defensa. Lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, pero después de todo, ya los había matado una vez…

Y ahora estaban muertos. Ya no podían morir. ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Simplemente desaparecerían.

Gokuh dio un paso atrás.

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Debemos detenerlo ya!

- Si no lo detenemos destruirá ese planeta y todos los que están en el dejaran de existir – dijo el Viejo Supremo.

- ¡Voy para allá! – Gokuh se llevo el dedo índice y medio a la frente -. ¿Vienes?

- Yo si – declaro Ron -. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, Scrapy.

- Pero…

- Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí – dijo Vegeta.

- ¿Qué?

- Viejo – le gruño Vegeta al Supremo -. Este planeta ¿Qué tan resistente es?

- ¿Piensas tener la batalla aquí?

- ¿Por qué no? Nada mas están ustedes, no dañaremos a terceros.

El Viejo supremo reflexiono, con la mano en el mentón.

- Oiga, por si se le olvida tenemos prisa. ¿Aguantara si tenemos la batalla aquí?

- Es posible…

- Suficiente para mí. ¡Ocean! Eleva tu energía todo lo que puedas, debemos atraer su atención ahora mismo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La posibilidad de dejar de existir también les pasó por al cabeza a Krillin y Yamcha. La muerte era algo con lo que ya habían lidiado antes, y podían soportar ahora, y no estaban interesados en Ese otro estado… o no estado. Lucharían.

Ambos se prepararon para disparar al mismo tiempo. Podría no ser una buena idea. Esos solo atraería atención sobre ellos. Ya que Boo estaba concentrado en otros guerreros, tal vez la valerosa retirada seria una mejor estrategia.

No importa, ya tenían las esferas de energía listas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Un estallido proveniente de algún lugar en el Otro Mundo congeló la batalla. Dos grandes energías lanzaban un desafío. Majin Boo desvió su atención de las insignificancias de las que se ocupaba y busco el origen. Por fin, terminaría con esto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡MAS FUERTE! ¡VAMOS! ¿ES ESE TODO TU PODER DE PELEA?

Los muchachos brillaban como centrales eléctricas. Gokuh rechinó los dientes.

Claro que ese no es todo mi poder. Pero debe bastar por el momento.

Vegeta incremento la intensidad. Boo tendría que estar del todo idiota para no notarlo. Vamos, miserable, acércate. Te estamos llamando.

El aura de batalla del joven de cabello en punta era dorada. El color se hacia mas intenso y brillante. Gokuh lo miro. Si el cabello y los ojos le cambiaban de color, no iba a saber que hacer ni como explicarlo. Pero no era posible. Para llegar a Super Saiyajin se tenía que ser un Saiyajin por lo menos, y ahora eran terrícolas del todo.

¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? ¿Cómo es que conservamos nuestro poder a pesar de todo? Los humanos no pueden… no podemos hacer esto.

Pero si no conserváramos nuestros poderes… a donde iban a ir. Y no podian simplemente desaparecer.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Quizá la genética no tiene nada que ver. Si se hubiera hablado sobre una leyenda acerca de un Super Terricola o algo así, seguro que tarde o temprano alguien con suficiente fuerza de voluntad hubiera alcanzado esa meta.

Y a final de cuentas el poder no reside en nuestra sangre. Hay que buscarlo hasta el fondo mismo del alma… y poner en ello el corazón.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! Aquí, actualizando TT.

Elena: Aquí estamos otra vez, con Ron haciendo de las suyas XD. Por desgracia, en efecto, Ten voló con todo y planeta, ni modo. Veremos como le va a Vegeta, muy pronto.

Ely-chan: Pues que bien que lo viste hasta la noche, porque lo subí temprano, pero quedó horrible XD. Gokuh tendrá que tomar una decisión al final TT, veremos como le va. Y a Vegeta también TT.

Maytelu: Gracias por el apoyo! Tu abraza a Gokuh, ya esta demostrado que es 100 abrazable, tanto en esta vida como en la otra XD. Ya falta poco, o eso es lo que creo TT. No eres la única sorprendida con Ron (esa es la razón de que a mi hermana no le gustara el capitulo, no se lo esperaba).

Zephyr hb: Somos malos con el pobre Gokuh XD. Aquí esta el capitulo, todo lo rápido que se puede.

Enzi: No va a aparecer nadie para regresarle la memoria al bueno de Vegeta XD, creo que será otra cosa. Seguiremos en contacto por el lj, ya ves que me la paso anotando mis chocoaventuras.

Javit: Te deje muy sorprendida? XD Eso es una buena señal, Gokuh. A mi también me hubiera gustado que su abue saliera mas. De repente como que desapareció y Gokuh se acordaba de el de vez en cuando ;; eso siempre me gustaba.

Isime Dragon: Oo Es la primera vez que alguien intenta sobornarme con caramelos. A parte de Ron... puede que haya mas reencarnados, pero no estoy segura (¿Qué no lo estoy escribiendo yo? Bueno, es que me sorprendo a mi misma XD… que modesta XD). Claro que este par de chicos se aman, ya escribiré algo al respecto (me sugerían que hiciera dos versiones de esta misma historia, una con yaoi… mhmm, no, no creo). ¿Y mi pastelito?

Kaze jin: Gracias por el review! Me ha dado mucho gusto platicar contigo por msn. Los niños te mandaran saludos pronto (ya falta poquito, nada mas aguántame el corte XD). Ya somos dos con sentimientos encontrados respecto al final (quiero que se acabe, pero no ;;).

Driny: De otras series, nada mas tengo un crossover que no salio, uno de Harry Potter, y planes de escribir otro. Gracias por darme ánimos.

Runliney: Ya que insistes XD. Gracias por las porras XD, yo también te mando muchas a ti, para que escribas.


	44. Estas tu, y estoy yo

Capitulo 43

Estas tu, y estoy yo

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo se echó a reír. ¿Como podían ser tan tontos estos niños? Lo que estaban haciendo era llamar a su muerte.

El ser rosa se teletransporto, siguiendo la señal que habían tenido la amabilidad de mandarle.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Aquí viene – murmuro Gokuh.

Majin Boo apareció frente a ellos. Pan se aferró más a Dende.

- Váyanse de aquí –gruño Vegeta, con un movimiento de cabeza que iba dirigido a todo el que no fuera Gokuh -. Si se quedan solo estorbaran.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado les hizo un gesto alentándolos.

- Por favor – pidió.

La fusión Kibito-Supremo tomo al anciano y a Dende del hombro. Ron se le acercó también.

- ¡Muchachos tontos! ¡Procuren hacerlo bien! – quien sabe, tal vez era la manera del Anciano supremo de desearles suerte.

Gokuh les guiño un ojo.

- Cuídate, Pan.

En un parpadeo, los que estaban de más en esta pelea desaparecieron.

- Uff, por fin, creí que nunca se iban a largar – dijo Ron, crujiendo sus nudillos.

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron.

- ¿Pensaron que los iba a dejar solos?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto Krillin, desconcertado.

Yamcha cerró los ojos. Algo más preocupante que tener a Boo frente a él, era NO saber con exactitud donde estaba.

- ¿Sientes eso? – preguntó.

Krillin buscó orientación. Después de unos segundos, entendió a lo que Yamcha se refería.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En otro planeta, a una distancia relativamente segura de donde iba a tener lugar la batalla.

El viejo supremo se hacia camino entre la hierba crecida, cargando su esfera de cristal, por fin llegó hasta un tronco caído donde pudo colocarla, para seguir viendo el combate.

- El otro muchacho tambien se quedo – dijo a su espalda la fusión.

El anciano asintió sin mirarlo.

- Ni a cual irle de más tonto. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Tomo su decisión.

- Disculpen – dijo Dende -. Pero creo que también nos olvidamos de otra cosa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mr. Satan salió por fin de la zanja. Se hubiera tardado menos de no haber enredado sus propios pies con la gran variedad de hierba que había ahí dentro.

De acuerdo, ¿en que estaba trabajando su pequeño cerebro antes de usar su concentración de hormiga en salir? ¡Ah si! ¡En que todo esto era un sueño! En realidad estaba en su cama (o tal vez en el sofá, a veces pasaba), y no en un planetoide extraño, contemplando a unos jóvenes a punto de luchar contra un monstruo de chicle.

Considero si debía despertar, pero le pico la curiosidad y decidió seguir soñando

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Quizá lo que mas le irritaba a Vegeta acerca de Majin Boo era esa estúpida sonrisa. El monstruo rosa estuvo inmóvil, viendo como los demás se marchaban, y sonriendo.

Acababa de destruir todo lo que el muchacho conocía, y amenazaba con matarlo a el también, enseñándole todos los dientes mientras lo hacia.

Se imagino que eso seria la ultima cosa que vería, los ojos vacíos de Majin Boo y esa mueca espantosa.

- Bien, vamos a comenzar – dijo.

A su lado Gokuh asintió. Ambos muchachos elevaron su poder. Tras ellos, Ron avanzaba amenazante.

Vegeta y Gokuh se lanzaron contra Boo al mismo tiempo. Pero el menor de los muchachos consiguió adelantarse y tirar un puñetazo. Su adversario lo detuvo con la mano y lanzo al chico contra su amigo. Vegeta no pudo hacerse a un lado y ambos chocaron.

Majin Boo no había acabado con Gokuh. Aun apretándole el puño lo alzo en al aire varios metros, para volver a estrellarlo en el suelo.

- ¡Oye, maldito! – grito Vegeta, disparándole al brazo, logrando cortarlo.

Ni así soltó a Gokuh. El brazo siguió azotando al muchacho contra el suelo, mientras Boo atacaba a Vegeta.

Una piedra voló en el aire, con tanta puntería que le dio a Boo justo en medio de la frente. El afectado apenas parpadeó.

Ron no sabia para donde correr primero, a cual de los niños debía ayudar. A los dos les estaban dando una soberana paliza. Vegeta pensó que iba a ser difícil hacer entrar el concepto de "mas ayuda el que no estorba" en su cabeza de panda.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Atrás! – le grito Vegeta.

- No me voy a echar para at-

Lo que Vegeta intentaba decirle, era que el brazo de Boo estaba por estampar a Gokuh contra su cabeza.

- ¡AAAHHHH!

Tío y sobrino volaron a varios metros de distancia, y el brazo de Boo regresó a su dueño.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron se quedó tirado en el suelo, viendo estrellas, constelaciones y galaxias, mientras la sangre le apelmazaba el pelo, y Gokuh lo sacudía tratando de obtener otra respuesta que no fuera la típica "Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela".

El muchacho de cabello alborotado se resistía a dejarlo ahí, pero no había mucho que hacer.

Boo volvió a disparar. Gokuh desvió el disparo de un manotazo, quemándose el dorso de la mano al hacerlo.

- ¡MASENKO! – gritó Vegeta a varios metros de distancia, haciendo que el monstruo dirigiera su atención a el.

La mano le ardía. Se concentró en el dolor por unos segundos. Antes, por lo general no le costaba trabajo desviar esa clase de ataques, y no conseguía recordar la ultima vez que alguno le ardió así.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta comenzó a jadear de cansancio. La pelea solo había durado unos minutos, pero no podía creer la cantidad de energía que tuvo que emplear. De hecho, no podía creer la cantidad de energía que había llegado a tener. Justo cuando ya se daba por muerto, siempre parecía que podía rascar en una reservas internas que no sabia que tenia, ni cuanto más le durarían.

La vista se le nublaba, y el sudor le escurra de las sienes. Se lo secó con el dorso del guante y trató de enfocarse.

- ¡Vegeta!

La voz de Ocean le llegó de algún lugar a su izquierda, en un parpadeo lo tenia a su lado.

- Tal vez, si atacamos al mismo tiempo…

- ¿Podrías seguirme el paso? – le gruño Vegeta.

Gokuh sonrió sin darse cuenta.

- Por supuesto.

Ambos muchachos se presionaron para sacar mas poder, el halo dorado los envolvió a ambos, y a Gokuh se le levantó mas el cabello, sin llegar a cambiarle de color. Vegeta le echo una ojeada y se dio cuenta de que los negros mechones no se levantaban de cualquier modo, si no que parecían acomodarse de una manera especifica. Después se pregunto como podía fijarse en esos detalles en un momento como este. No sabia que cuando alguien se encuentra en un grave riesgo, sus sentidos se agudizan y procesan hasta los más pequeños detalles. El objetivo de esto no es analizar la situación para encontrar una defensa o medio de escape, si no para distraer a la mente del peligro inmediato, a ver si el peligro en cuestión se ofende al verse ignorado y se marcha.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los jóvenes atacaron. Gokuh hizo lo posible por sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Vegeta, aunque eso significara disminuir un poco la velocidad.

Bueno, la verdad es que mucho. Tuvo la sospecha de que al no tener sus recuerdos, como el, nunca lo alcanzaría.

Quizás si le hiciera alguna indirecta, u observación. Se imagino a si mismo diciendo "ahora imagina que eres el orgulloso príncipe de una raza extraterrestre y me odias con toda tu alma".

Tras eso, intentó imaginar algo más absurdo, y le fue imposible.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Estos muchachos necios – el viejo Supremo movió la cabeza con pesar. Si seguían negándose a aceptar la ayuda que les dieron, Boo los mataría y después nada podría detenerlo.

- ¡Vamos! – Pan le gritaba a la esfera de cristal -. ¡Yo se que puedes vencerlo!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Esto no esta funcionado! – le dijo Vegeta a Gokuh -. ¿Quieres esforzarte un poco más?

El muchacho de cabello alborotado se mordió la lengua. Moverse al mismo tiempo que Vegeta hubiera sido mas fácil si hubieran pasado los últimos seis días conviviendo y haciendo todo al mismo tiempo, desde comer hasta respirar, hubiera una pista de música que les ayudara a hallar el ritmo, y sus niveles de poder fueran mas parecidos.

- Hago lo que puedo – dijo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Oh por Dios… - murmuró Ron levantándose -. ¿Quien soy?... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué horas son?

Se llevó la mano a la nuca.

- ¿Por qué tengo húmedo el pelo? – se examinó la palma. Estaba cubierta por un líquido rojo y espeso. Sospechoso.

Hizo una recapitulación de los eventos más importantes. Ya se había dado de frente contra un árbol, y Majin Boo hizo que su sobrino le golpeara la nuca con su propia cabeza. Seguro que su cráneo no resistiría un tercer golpe.

Un temblor sacudió el suelo bajo el. Y una figura pequeña paso volando sobre su cabeza. Boo había vuelto a mandar a Gokuh a lo lejos de una patada. Y ahora el muchacho volaba sin poder detenerse hasta estrellarse contra el piso. A Vegeta le sucedió lo mismo, solo que salió disparado justo del lado contrario.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Juntos atacan bien – murmuro el Viejo Supremo -. Se coordinan lo suficiente como para que Boo los golpee al mismo tiempo.

- Antepasado…

- Por favor, no diga esas cosas – dijo Dende. El joven Namek contemplaba el desarrollo de la batalla con preocupación. Los muchachos cada vez tenían mas problemas para incorporarse y regresar a la pelea. El debería de estar ahí para curarlos. Después de todo, era el Dios de la Tierra, como Piccolo siempre le machacaba, y era su deber cuidar de los dos guerreros que luchaban por ella y ayudarles.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo se llevo los dedos índice y medio a la frente, concentrado energía con fuertes chispazos.

- ¡MAKANKOSAPPO! – disparó contra Gokuh.

Al escuchar la técnica de Piccolo usada por Boo, Ron se dejo caer al suelo con un grito de horror y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Gokuh respondió y los dos poderes chocaron en el aire, justo sobre la cabeza del corpulento joven.

Otro disparo le llegó a Boo. El choque de poderes consiguió una explosión semejante a un sol en miniatura autodestruyéndose.

Majin Boo quedo en el mismo lugar que estaba. Ahora era una masa morfa y agujereada, en donde lo único distinguible eran dos ojos malignos ardiendo de rabia.

- Perfecto – murmuró Vegeta -. Cuando yo pensaba que no se podría poner peor, resulta que solo lo hicimos enojar más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Tras infructuosos intentos, en los que Boo golpeo a los muchachos de todas las maneras imaginables, fue evidente que vencerlo era una hazaña imposible de lograr. El monstruo se reía con venenosas carcajadas cuando fallaban, y si acertaban era como pelearse con su propia almohada, con la diferencia de que la almohada no respondería.

Grandes cráteres quedaban sobre la superficie del Planeta supremo, como huella de cada ataque fallido, y cada vez que alguno de los muchachos era impactado contra el suelo, ya sea por un disparo o por un golpe directo.

Un momento particularmente vergonzoso, fue cuando Boo tomo a los muchachos de las muñecas, los enredo con su brazo, les dio vueltas hasta marearlos, y después los lanzó al suelo. Al caer hubo un estallido, se levanto un hongo de polvo y Vegeta y Gokuh se encontraron en el centro de un enorme cráter.

- Argg – Gokuh se llevó la mano a la frente, e intento desesperadamente que el mundo dejara de moverse así a su alrededor.

- Por favor – dijo Vegeta a su lado -. No le vayas a contar a nadie de la manera en que grite cuando nos hizo eso.

- Si tu no dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré – el joven de cabello alborotado se puso de pie y se volvió a caer. Se tanteó el muslo, sentía algo encajado encajado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco los zarcillos del Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama.

- ¿Todavía traes esas cosas ridículas? – pregunto Vegeta, sorprendido.

- Parece que son mas difíciles de destruir de lo que imaginamos – dijo Gokuh, maldiciendo en su interior. El se sentía todo deshecho y los condenados zarcillos se conservaban intactos.

El mayor de los muchachos miro los objetos redondos y brillantes con repugnancia.

- Yo pensé que para estas alturas, ya hasta los traerías puestos.

Gokuh se ruborizo.

- No quiero – dijo.

- ¿Eh?

El joven de cabello alborotado cerró el puño sobre los zarcillos.

- Aparte de que me avergonzaría, después de esto no hay marcha atrás – miro a su amigo -. Si los usamos, nunca podremos regresar a casa.

Vegeta no le había querido decir que en el mejor de los caso posibles – la muerte de Boo, la reconstrucción de la Tierra -, tampoco podrían regresar a casa. Después de pasar por todo esto, el regreso se le figuró difícil.

- Y si no los usamos… - aventuro.

- No habrá casa a la que regresar – completó Gokuh.

Las carcajadas de Boo parecieron sacudir todo el planeta Supremo. Nada como un poco de teatro. Casi sentía matarlos, eran tan entretenidos.

Tras el ruido casi ensordecedor de la risa de Boo, se escucho un sonido mas bajo. Comenzó como un discreto murmullo entre dientes y subió de tono hasta rozar la histeria. Era la voz de Vegeta.

- ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Odio tomar esta clase de decisiones! – señaló a Gokuh - ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO TAMBIEN TE ODIO A TI!

Tomó la mano con la que Gokuh sostenía los zarcillos y apretó.

- Vegeta…

- Vaya manera de cumplir una promesa – murmuró el chico de cabello en punta.

Soltó la mano de su amigo. Cada quien se quedo con un zarcillo -. Te veo del otro lado.

Gokuh asintió.

- Ya que.

Cada quien se puso un zarcillo en la oreja.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo ya se había lanzado contra ellos. En la mano tenia una esfera de energía lista para disparar, y decidía. Seria una explosión grande que los incinerara, o tal vez debería de ejecutar un disparo preciso que atravesara el corazón de uno de los muchachos. Se divertiría mucho con el otro antes de matarlo también.

El resplandor del la fusión lo hizo detenerse, y extinguió la esfera de la palma de su mano.

Cuando volvió a mirar, solo quedaba una figura solitaria. Vestía un gi azul, con camiseta naranja, guantes y botas blancas. Los zarcillos de los Kaioh Samas brillaban desde los lóbulos de sus orejas. El cabello negro se levantaba en mechones rebeldes, unos apuntando hacia arriba, mientras que otros le cubrían la frente. Tomo una posición de ataque y le sonrió a Boo, con burla y seguridad.

- ¡ESTOY LISTO! – se escucharon las voces de Gokuh y Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso (y no tienen idea del gusto que me da XD). Tengo una pregunta importante: ¿Qué hacen leyendo esto? Runliney esta comenzando un fic de Dragon Ball excelente que le recomiendo a todo el mundo. Así que ya saben, dejen esto inmediatamente y vayan a leer "Destino de un Reino" de Runliney. (Bueno, también pueden leer las respuestas a sus reviews, y después ir a leer el fic de Rune XD.)

Runliney: Ya viste, si te lo propones puedes escribir, y hacerlo muy bien XD. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de mi opinión respecto a tu fic (si no, te lo digo, me parece de lo mejor que he leído). Sigue escribiendo, échale muchas ganas. (¡RUNE! ¡RUNE! ¡RA RA RA!).

Maytelu: De hecho, tu teoría esta bastante acertada. Gracias por tus comentarios, me dan mucha mas seguridad, ya que tenia ciertas dudas sobre lo que Gokuh podría pensar, es mas complejo de lo que me imaginaba. Aquí sigo escribiendo, muchos besos.

Ely-chan: Espero que ya estés mejor de salud (y si no, ve al doctor de inmediato, la gripe ya es crónica). Ron es alguien que me ha resultado bastante divertido de escribir, creo que me identifico un poco con el en ciertos aspectos (además, siempre quise un tío así XD, con uno de esos no te aburres). Vegeta esta por recuperar su memoria (¡sálvese quien pueda!). Sigo actualizando cada que se pueda.

Elena: Por desgracia, Mr. Satan es complicadísimo de desaparecer, como las manchas. A mi me parece que para Vegeta, Gokuh siempre ha sido muy fácil de leer, el mismo se lo dijo en alguna ocasión "Yo te conozco bien, Kakarotto". Hay que conseguirles otros juguetes, antes de que rompan algo importante XD.

Enzi: A veces pienso que me paso un poco en apuntar algún chiste, pero por lo que dices, es al contrario XD. Aquí esta el siguiente. Sigo echándole ganas.

MiyuSayan: Si! Raditz esta de regreso, y en efecto es una de las claves para las razones de la reencarnación de Gokuh y Vegeta. Por solidaridad y ya que comprendo como debió sentirse, me cae muy bien XD, aunque es cierto que no salió mucho. Mr. Satan tiene que sobrevivir porque... demonios, no se me ocurre ningún motivo, ha de ser parte cucaracha. Me gusta lo que dices sobre la confusión de las vidas de Gokuh. Aquí esta la fusión por fin.

zephyr hb: Ese es uno de los detalles de Dragon Ball ¿Por qué zarcillos? Es muy sospechoso. Aunque siempre será mejor que los pasos del baile de la fusión XD.

Kaze jin: Espero volver a encontrarte por el msn. Como te digo, ron es divertido de escribir. Y con Vegeta se pueden sacar muchas cosas, aprovechando que todavía no lo recuerda. Gracias por tus porras, asi si dan ganas de seguir XD (claro que si me disparan una comida, o unos refrescos , o helado, pues mejor XDDDDDD). Procurare no darles muchos motivos para que quieran lincharme (pero si me linchan, nunca sabran en que acaba el fic XD). Creo que a esa frase le di las ultimas vueltas cuando hablamos por el msn. Besos y abrazos, seguimos leyéndonos.

Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: Gracias por la review. Sigo escribiendo, apresurándome para llegar al final.

Aztecaguerrera: Gracias por las reviews. Por desgracia Eiri sufrió el mismo destino que los demás habitantes de la Tierra, lo siento (el que este tan guapo, no lo libro TT).

DIL NEVILLE OLIVER TURNER: Gracias por la Review! Sigo adelante.

DRINY DAIMAOH: TT ¿Por qué no me quieres decir mami TT Me rompes el corazón. (Ya hablaremos con tu padre al respecto). Lo de las parejas todavía esta en veremos, pero no puedo hacerlo yaoi (además, ya están fusionados, mas juntos imposible). Un abrazo, un bezo y un zape de tu mami XDDDDDDDD. Seguimos leyéndonos.

.bessie xD.: Bueno, al menos quizás eso signifique que escribo bien, la situación pinta horrible, pero logro que quien lo lea se ría XDDDDDDDD (o será que soy malvada). Gracias por la review!


	45. La Fusion

Capitulo 44

LA FUSION

Dedicado a:

Todos los que han leido este fic y dejado sus reviews

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Mhm?

- ¿Qué significa esta palabra tan larga?

- Déjame ver… ¿Cuál?

- Esta.

- ¿Reencarnación?

- Si, eso.

- Pues… ¿Cómo te lo explicare?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Luna le había explicado a su hijo, de la manera mas simple que le fue posible porque tenia como cinco años, que la reencarnación es necesaria para que el espíritu siga evolucionando. Algún día la persona llegara un punto en que le sea permitido conocer a la otra mitad de si mismo, su alma gemela y entonces formaran un solo ser y cumpliran con su cometido.

Contaba Luna que el encuentro entre dos almas gemelas era de lo mas maravilloso y que a todos les llega a su debido tiempo. Le hablaba entusiasmada de colores y sonidos, de la hermosa sensación de saber que ahora estabas completo y ya no tendrías que buscar más. Los recuerdos, los sentimientos se hacen uno. Y sabes todo de la otra persona, así como el otro sabe todo de ti.

De lo que hasta ahora no estaba enterada la mamá de Gokuh es que se puede conseguir algo similar por un método artificial. En efecto hubo un espectáculo de colores y sonidos, y dos personas distintas formaron una sola. Aunque no fue una sensación por la que matarían. Más bien fue como hacer encajar dos piezas de rompecabezas a puñetazos, sabiendo que no van juntas.

Como fuera, funcionó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La fusión miro al mundo, que se veía diferente desde donde estaba y estiro sus músculos. Después de lanzarle su desafío a Majin Boo, dio un par de pasos. Sus botas blancas crujían sobre el pasto.

- Soy la fusión de dos guerreros – dijo, con la voz de Gokuh y Vegeta al mismo tiempo.

Boo lo miraba desconcertado, preguntándose que era esta nueva emoción, porque nunca antes había tenido ganas de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo.

- Pero no soy ni uno ni otro… soy – busco en su memoria, entre la apretada multitud de recuerdos amalgamados, el nombre que le correspondía estaba ahí – . Soy… Vegetto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿De donde saco el nombre? – preguntó el viejo supremo.

- Ni idea – le respondió su sucesor fusionado.

Dende se quedo callado en atención a Pan. ¿Podría ser que alguno de los dos hubiera recordado? Se inclinaba a pensar que seria el señor Gokuh.

- Ahora que lo pienso – el anciano miro al joven supremo - ¿Cómo te llamas ahora?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Ron -. ¡Alguien explíqueme por favor!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- No me importa… No me importa…

Majin Boo se concentro en no retroceder. No le gustaba este tipo. Para empezar le estaba sonriendo. NO DEBERIA ESTAR SONRIENDO, debería estar temblando de miedo, sea quien sea.

- ¡No me importa como te llames¡Cállate y pelea!

Vegetto le respondió con una pequeña risa burlona. Fue tan solo un breve sonido, pero con el poder suficiente para sacar de quicio a su oponente. Vegeta desde su vida anterior estuvo buscando ese efecto, lo había hecho muy bien, pero no fue hasta ahora que se fusiono con Gokuh que lo logro a la perfección.

Con un rugido, Boo se lanzó al ataque. Para cuando llegó, su adversario ya no estaba ahí.

Estaba tras el, y lo supo porque le dio una patada en la nuca que lo enterró en el suelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Para ser una cuestión tan compleja, todo se resolvió demasiado rápido. Dentro de lo que ahora conocemos como Vegetto se llevaron a cabo varios procesos, los más preocupantes eran los relacionados con esa parte suya que hasta hace poco era Gokuh.

De por si el joven de cabello alborotado ya estaba pasando por un periodo muy confuso y fusionarse con su mejor amigo solo podía empeorar las cosas. Existía un riesgo enorme de resultar en una fusión no compleja si no simplemente confundida. Tener dudas del tipo ¿Quién soy y que diablos hago aquí? cuando tienes por lo menos tres opciones no es conveniente cuando te enfrentas a un enemigo que puede matarte y destruir el universo.

Así que puso el piloto automático en lo que pensaba en un par de cosas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras Boo tenía la cara enterrada en el suelo, Vegetto dio una vuelta en el aire para tomar impulso y volvió a patearlo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Quizá lo más aterrador dentro de todo era que la parte de si mismo que en su momento fue Vegeta sabia… porque compartían recuerdos. Pero tomando en cuenta de que de todas maneras nunca se podrán separar… se podía dejar ese problema en segundo lugar ya que tenemos el urgente Salvemos Al Mundo… Bueno, para eso ya es demasiado tarde.

Salvemos Al Universo entonces.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Golpe tras golpe, Boo era progresivamente enterrado en el duro suelo de roca. Explotó su poder y lanzo atrás a Vegetto. La fusión de los jóvenes se rió mientras retrocedía. Majin Boo no era nada, podía resistir cualquier ráfaga de energía que le lanzara y esquivar cada golpe y patada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

No es que a ratos pensara como Gokuh y a ratos como Vegeta. Era como si ambas personalidades hubieran llegado a un arreglo, muy difícil tomando en cuenta sus maneras de pensar tan encontradas, y las decisiones se tomaban desde una mezcla de ambas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegetto sonrió.

Era emocionante pelear contra un enemigo así de fuerte… y también era condenadamente satisfactorio poder demostrarle quien era el más poderoso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Creo que se divierte – murmuro el Viejo Supremo. Se sintió como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por demasiado tiempo, y hasta ahora pudiera permitirse respirar a bocanadas.

- Eso parece – dijo su sucesor. Tras una breve conversación, su nombre había quedado en "Shin".

Dende dejo que Pan se acercara a la esfera todo lo que quisiera, junto con los gatos. Los tres estaban muy atentos, y de vez en cuando se alzaba una mano o una pata para tocar el cristal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegetto no estaba consiente de los niños mirando. Solo sabia que nunca había tenido semejante poder. Es mas, estaba convencido de que nadie jamás había tenido nada que se le pareciera al poder con el que contaba en ese momento. Y enfrente tenia un enemigo que le permitiría probarlo… y prometía muchas posibilidades interesantes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La fusión tomo a Boo de la cresta de su cabeza y le disparo justo a la cara. Cuando el polvo de la explosión resultante se disipó, Boo estaba, gracias a su consistencia, estirado y delgado como una cuerda. Se escucho un chillido estrangulado, y la risa de Vegetto. Rápidamente, la fusión lo enrollo en un ovillo semejante a una pelota.

- Esto te va a parecer un poco cruel, pero si lo miras bien, es bastante divertido.

Mientra Boo luchaba por liberarse, Vegetto lo lanzo en el aire y con un movimiento de volley ball, lo arrojo a tierra. Antes de que pudiera impactar, el guerrero ya lo estaba esperando y volvió a lanzarlo al espacio de una fuerte patada.

Podría hacer esto por horas. Recibía, golpeaba y hasta consiguió hacer un par de suertes con esa pelota rosa antes de darle con los dos puños unidos y encajarla casi hasta el centro del Planeta Supremo.

Vegetto descendió con suavidad a las inexploradas grutas cuya entrada acababa de inaugurar.

- ¿Majin Boo? – dijo, tratando de distinguirlo en la oscuridad -. Vamos, no creo que algo así de insignificante pueda detenerte ¿o si?

El monstruo se precipito hacia el desde las sombras.

En la ultima fracción de segundo, un haz de luz lo partió por la mitad.

Vegetto acaba de cumplir su sueño de toda la vida… o por lo menos de esta vida. En su mano, sostenía su propia espada láser.

Era sencillo, seguía el mismo razonamiento de los sables de luz, nada mas que usando su propia energía en lugar de cristales y una batería.

Y era dorada¿eso en que rango lo dejaría? Tal vez podría cambiarla de color al verde clásico.

La movió en el aire y se debatió entre reírse a carcajadas o llorar de la emoción… ¡hasta consiguió el sonido característico! Solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de esto y pensara en ponerle una demanda.

La espada corto a Boo en cuatro partes antes de que el monstruo lo notara. Y eso era solo el comienzo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Ron llevandose una mano a la cara -. Tanto poder que tiene y se le ocurre hacer precisamente eso!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Estos muchachos de hoy tiene ideas muy extrañas – dijo el Supremo Kaioh Sama, viendo a Vegetto ponerse en guardia, y dejando que Boo se reconstruyera. Pensó en todo lo que tenía que actualizarse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El monstruo rosa disparaba descargas cortas y largas, y de vez en cuando pequeñas esferas de energía con las que esperaba tomar a su oponente por sorpresa. Vegetto paraba, cortaba y en ocasiones hasta regresaba todo lo que le mandaba. Debía su instrucción en el noble arte de la espada, por un lado a las tres películas de la Trilogía Sagrada, y por otro, a un par de clásicos del Zorro, de la época del blanco y negro.

Con un satisfactorio zumbido, la espada cortó la cabeza de Majin Boo, la cual salió volando por el aire dando vueltas. Vegetto la atrapo en la palma de la mano.

- Esto da material para un chiste muy bueno ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Boo rechinó los dientes con un horrible sonido. Casi se pudieron ver chispas en sus muelas.

- Naah… tal vez sea demasiado complicado para que lo entiendas. Ahora – dijo como si le estuviera llamando la atención a un niño pequeño -, solo espero que no estés considerando morderme.

El recien graduado de Padawan a Caballero Jedi, tomo la cabeza de Boo de la cresta y le dio varias vueltas antes de alzar su espada y hacer un corte.

Las manos de Boo manotearon un momento en el vacío, pero consiguió atrapar su cabeza al primer intento.

- ¡Bueennn muchacho! – exclamo Vegetto.

Majin Boo se coloco la cabeza en su lugar y la unió al resto de su cuerpo. Algo faltaba.

La fusión sostenía en la mano una gran parte de la cresta de la cabeza de Boo. El ser rosa le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que se la devolviera. Vegetto sonrió y alzo lo que sostenía en la mano, interrogante. Boo asintió.

El guerrero fusionado lanzo el fragmento, y a medio camino le disparo. Quedo una pequeña cantidad de polvo rosa en el aire, antes de que una corriente lo disipara.

Boo se veía incluso pálido de rabia. Regenero la cresta de su cabeza sin problemas, pero eso no importaba. Lo que no perdonaba era la burla.

- Creo recordar que una vez Trunks cortó a alguien en filetes. Tengo ganas de intentarlo – dijo Vegetto, alzando su espada.

Boo se concentro un momento. Dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

Enfoco la energía en su mano, y en un momento, tenia su propia espada de energía, de un espeluznante color rosa.

Vegetto parpadeo un par de veces.

- No estoy viendo eso – dijo con una mueca.

El monstruo blandió la hoja de luz como lo había visto hacer a el. Se rió burlón.

- Supongo que de lo que sea que estés hecho te hace ser muy flexible, y no solo a tu cuerpo – Vegetto llevo su espada al frente -. Se te da bien copiar las técnicas de los demás.

En el puño del guerrero fusionado, el rayo de luz sólido se alargo en ambas direcciones. Vegetto lo hizo girar frente a el. Si hay algo mas divertido que un sable láser, es un sable láser doble.

- Solo estoy calentando – dijo.

Boo rugió y cargo contra Vegetto.

La fusión paro todos sus ataques con precisión. Solo se escuchaban zumbidos y choques, más discordantes de parte de la espada de Boo.

- ¡Mira! – grito Vegetto, lanzando su sable doble hacia arriba. Dio mortales vueltas con su estremecedor sonido. Mientras Boo veía embobado el rayo de luz girando en el aire, el guerrero aprovecho para darle cinco puñetazos en la nariz. Tras eso, Vegetto alzo la mano, atrapo el arma que volvía a caer y dio un grácil salto con giro hacia atrás.

La espada de Majin Boo desapareció, mientras este se llevaba las manos a donde había estado su nariz.

- Maldito… - gruño entre dientes con los ojos cerrados. Escucho el ruido del sable, girando otra vez.

Cuando Boo miro, Vegetto estaba dándole vueltas al arma tan rápido que era un disco de luz, el cual lo partió por la mitad. Después el guerrero volvió a empuñar el arma para cortarlo en más de ochenta pedazos pequeños. Todo eso en unos cuantos movimientos de muñeca.

Trozos de sustancia rosa se quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

- Déjame ver –Vegetto puso una expresión pensativa -. Trunks disparo una ráfaga después de hacer algo como esto.

La fusión junto energía en una mano.

- ¿Con cuanto será suficiente?

Los pedazos rosa comenzaron a moverse. Rodearon a Vegetto en todas direcciones y se agitaron. De cada una de ellos surgió un duplicado de Majin Boo. Y después, se escucho el sonido de más de ochenta espadas láser encendiéndose al mismo tiempo.

- Caray – dijo Vegetto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El viejo supremo se cruzo de brazos, y fulmino a la esfera de cristal con la mirada, como si así pudiera cambiar algo.

- ¿De verdad creíste que seria tan fácil?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Sabes? solo por un momento… - dijo Vegetto -. Si, llegue a pensar que seria fácil.

Asintió con pesar para si mismo.

Uno de los Boo se erigió como la voz de la multitud.

- ¡HAGAN PEDAZOS AL MALDITO!

Al instante, un bosque de espadas brillantes se alzo contra la fusión. Vegetto hizo girar su sable, haciéndolos retroceder por un segundo eterno. Llevo el haz de luz tras de si, y tomo impulso.

Se lanzo hacia delante, y rompió una espada en el camino, segundos antes de que los demás se lanzaran contra el, a sus desprotegidos costados y espalda.

Las espadas cortaron el vacío.

Con un rugido muy efectivo, Vegetto los ataco desde arriba, cayendo imparable como la ira divina. Su espada cambio de color a rojo vivo. Paso por entre un grupo de Boos, y en cuanto los dejo atrás, las espadas se rompieron y las cabezas estallaron.

- ¡Apuesto a que se preguntan como lo hice!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – pregunto el Viejo Supremo.

- Aprovecho que Boo esta algo desorientado al tener tanto que organizar de repente y utilizo su velocidad para sorprenderlo – respondió Shin, sin quitar la vista de la esfera.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Es la única explicación que se me ocurre… aunque… tal vez solo haya tenido suerte.

- Crucemos los dedos entonces.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegetto aparecía y desaparecía entre las copias de Boo utilizando su teletransportación, bloqueando, cortando y lanzando un ocasional disparo de energía. Los duplicados rosas no sabían para donde voltear y algunos acababan atacándose entre si. En efecto, la fusión llevaba la ventaja de tener menos manos que coordinar. Los pedazos de los Boos destruidos se unían unos con otros, por lo que cada vez eran menos… y sus ataques mas efectivos.

La fusión escucho un rugido y un zumbido letal a su espalda. Volteo para bloquear, sosteniendo el rayo de luz con ambas manos.

- Se están volviendo… buenos en esto – gruño.

Boo apretó los dientes e hizo más presión hasta que partió la hoja roja por la mitad. Vegetto retrocedió. Ya no tenía un sable láser.

Ahora tenía dos.

- Ha, ha, ha – dijo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamo Enma Daioh Sama, quien seguía la transmisión en la televisión de su escritorio -. ¡Dependemos de un loco que pronuncia la risa tal como esta escrita!

A Uranai Baba le salió una gota en la cabeza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegetto hizo girar las espadas en sus manos, y después las cruzo frente a el, al hacerlo, salieron chispas.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantos trucos puedo sacar con esto?... Yo tampoco.

Boo miro con preocupación como las chispas no se extinguían, sino que al contrario se volvían mas intensas, hasta que pura electricidad se concentro en el lugar donde las espadas se cruzaban.

El guerrero bajo las hojas de luz juntas, las separo y volvió a subirlas, extendiendo la electricidad en un circulo.

Majin Boo hubiera hecho bien retrocediendo unos cuantos kilómetros.

- ¡Descansa en pedazos! – grito Vegetto, bajando las hojas de golpe. La energía roja que consiguió reunir se dirigió en forma de ola contra todos los enemigos en un radio muy amplio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los espectadores se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Tras el contundente ataque todavía quedaban algunos Boos. Claro que con extremidades menos y apariencia de cera derretida.

Todos se juntaron en uno solo.

- Volvemos al principio, creo que pudiste haber ahorrado un par de pasos.

Boo hablo en un siseo.

- Te voy a destruir…

- Oh, vamos. Hasta ahora no has tenido mucho éxito. Pero hagamos una cosa…

Las espadas bajaron de intensidad hasta que desaparecieron.

- Mira – dijo mostrando las palmas de las manos -. Sin armas esta vez. Y créeme que me duele hacer ese sacrificio para que tengas tu oportunidad.

- ¡No te burles de mi!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Hasta ahora se da cuenta? Lleva burlándose de el… - comenzo Shin.

El viejo supremo se cruzo de brazos.

- Tienes razón. Hace mucho que pudo haberlo destruido, pero solo esta jugando con el ¿Qué espera?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Una idea llego al cerebro de Majin Boo.

- ¿Uh¿Y ese cambio de expresión? – pregunto Vegetto al notarlo.

- Dime… - Boo sonrió - ¿te gusta el caramelo de café?

- Pues la verdad…

Un rayo rosa le acertó a Vegetto. El guerrero dio un grito que apenas se escucho entre las carcajadas de Majin Boo.

El ser rosa extendió la mano y sostuvo a Vegetto, ahora convertido en un redondo caramelo de café.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡ERES UN MUCHACHO TONTO! – le grito el viejo a la esfera de cristal -. ¿COMO NO LO VISTE VENIR?

- ¡Oh no¡Señor Gokuh¡Señor Vegeta! – exclamo Dende.

- ¿Kami sama? – dijo Pan, con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Boo los transformo en dulce¿Se los va a comer?

Como le hubiera gustado a Dende contestarle que no.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Boo sostuvo el caramelo en su mano y lo apretó con el puño.

- ¿Qué te parece, tonto¡Te vencí¡Te vencí!

Estuvo a punto de bailar, solo que no se le ocurría ningún paso adecuado en ese momento. Tal vez la conga, pero no había con quien hacer una fila.

- ¡Ja ja ja! – extendió la palma de la mano. El redondo y perfecto caramelo brillo al sol -. ¿Y ahora como te comeré? Tal vez te deshaga despacio en mi boca… ¿O prefieres que te despedace a mordidas¡Ja ja j-¡

El caramelo tomo su propia decisión. Majin Boo lo sintió entrando por su boca y saliendo por su nuca como una bala. Volteo tras de si. La pequeña esfera café flotaba en el aire, rodeada por un resplandor dorado. A pesar de no contar con una boca, el dulce habló.

- ¿Decías?

- ¿Qué¿Cómo…?

El caramelo se movió adelante y atrás a gran velocidad, comprobando lo que era capaz de hacer ahora.

- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme. Esta forma es extraña, pero más fácil de maniobrar.

Majin Boo creyó que podía leer los titulares de mañana: "EL SER MAS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO ASESINADO POR UN RIDICULO CARAMELO DE CAFÉ (fotos en el interior)".

Después se pregunto como podía saber lo que era un "titular". Tal vez fue algo que comió.

- ¡Aquí vamos! – grito el caramelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Enma Daioh Sama, Uranai Baba, Ron, el Supremo Kaioh Sama y Shin, compartieron la misma idea.

Esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El dulce redondo se movió tan rápido que, en teoría, debió haberse deshecho por la fricción.

También, en teoría, la gente no se convierte en cosas de comer así como así.

El proyectil de café partió la cresta de la cabeza de Majin Boo, después le perforo el pecho y los hombros. Boo manoteaba y tiraba patadas, pero era difícil que le acertara a un blanco tan pequeño. Cuando por fin le consiguió alcanzarlo con la mano, el caramelo la atravesó como si nada.

- Esto es de verdad divertido – dijo el dulce que había sido Vegetto, desde algún lugar sobre Majin Boo -. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – gruñía Boo buscando el dulce -. No tiene brazos, ni piernas, ni puede lanzar disparos de energía… ¡DEBERIA PODER VENCERLO YA!

- ¡NO NECESITO NADA DE ESO!

El dulce continuó perforándolo en distintos lugares. Volvió a entrar por su boca, rompiéndole todos los dientes y salió por atrás de su cabeza. Dio la vuelta para volver a atacar por el frente.

- A ver que te parece que si te saco los ojos…

Boo vio al caramelo mas peligroso de la galaxia volando directo hacia el, y deseo poder lanzar rayos con los ojos. Después se acordó que de hecho podía hacerlo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamo Vegetto esquivando por nada el ataque. El segundo rayo que envió Majin Boo si le acertó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo alguien.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los rayos salidos de los ojos de Boo cumplieron su cometido de frustrar el ataque del dulce de café y dejarlo en una posición perfecta para el segundo disparo, el cual fue lanzado por la cresta de su cabeza.

Y en segundos, el caramelo dejo de ser tal, para volver a convertirse en Vegetto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡VOY A MORIR DE UN INFARTO¡VOY A MORIR DE UN INFARTO¡ESOS MUCHACHOS TONTOS BUSCAN MATARME!

Quizá Dende o Shin le hubieran suplicado que se calmara, de no ser porque el namek estaba ocupado dándole aire con un pañuelo a la joven divinidad, quien se hallaba tumbado en el piso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Wow! – Vegetto se palmeo el pecho y después se llevo las manos a la cara -. Eso si que fue una experiencia.

Continúo moviendo sus manos.

- Dos brazos… dos piernas… pelo… Creo que esta todo.

Volteo a mirar a Boo.

- ¿Decidiste que era menos humillante que te venciera un guerrero que un caramelo? – le pregunto con burla.

Boo entrecerró los ojos, y los engranes de su cerebro volvieron a hacer clic. Este tipo había demostrado ser imposible… no… tan solo difícil… si, eso, difícil de vencer. Lo miro fijamente.

- Oye, no me gusta tu expresión – dijo Vegetto acercándose -. Parece como si estuvieras tramando algo.

- Aun no me has vencido – dijo Boo. Necesitaba unos segundos de charla con este sujeto. Si se moviera un par de metros adelante mientras hablaban estaría perfecto.

- Bueno, yo quería darte una despedida a tu medida, pero si tienes tanta prisa por morir, por mi esta bien – Vegetto se tallo la nariz con el dorso de la mano y se cruzo de brazos -. ¿Algunas ultimas palabras?

- ¡TE TENGO!

Mientras hablaban, algo de sustancia rosa se había separado de la espalda de Boo, y el grito fue la señal para que se lanzara contra el.

- ¡DIABLOS, NO! – exclamo Vegetto al sentir la porquería rosa en su cabello. Pronto fue rodeado por una capa que se espesaba y pulsaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Enma Daioh Sama no pudo soportarlo, y lanzo su televisión por la ventana.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El confuso bulto rosa regreso a Boo, quien lo recibió con ansia. Por fin, pudo acabar con ese sujeto y ahora gracias a el seria mucho más poderoso. Se rió a carcajadas cuando su cuerpo asimilo por completo a Vegetto y no quedo ni rastro del guerrero.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Estamos perdidos… estamos perdidos… ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevara encontrarnos? – dijo el Supremo Kaioh Sama.

Shin se acerco tambaleándose a la esfera de cristal. Todo se había terminado. Ahora que Boo contaba con los poderes de Vegetto…

- Un momento…

Se detuvo a hacer un examen de la imagen que Boo proyectaba en la pantalla.

- No hay cambios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dende.

- Cada vez que absorbe a alguien cambia de aspecto, pero ahora no lo hizo. Todavía conserva el gi de Gohan. Antepasado¿puede buscar a Vegetto? Creo que aun esta por ahí.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el interior de Boo se desarrollaba una escena interesante. Una mota brillante se desplazo hasta dar con un lugar donde detenerse. El brillo disminuyo su intensidad y revelo a Vegetto.

- Así que esto es el interior de un monstruo homicida enfermo de su cabeza – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Un fuerte eco resonó en todo el lugar.

- ¡Arg! Su risa es todavía mas insoportable desde aquí – se llevo las manos a los oídos -. Será mejor que me de prisa.

Con un gesto, se retiro el escudo de protección que activo en el último momento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Boo planeaba hacer.

- Veamos… donde podré encontrar… ¿Qué?

Sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Empezó a brillar en oro, y de repente, Vegeta salió volando para un lado y Gokuh para el otro. Ambos chocaron contra las paredes en el interior de Majin Boo, y jadearon de sorpresa.

El joven de cabello en punta se miró las manos, después miró a Gokuh. Se incorporó, se dirigió al otro muchacho en varias largas zancadas y lo tiro al suelo de un puñetazo.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, KAKAROTTO! – rugió.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,

Gokuh: (Todo trajeadito) Hola! Soy Gokuh! Es un placer saludarlos!

Vegeta: (Igual, muy bien vestido) Hola. Soy Vegeta. Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic y dejar sus reviews.

Phoenix: (De vestido azul) Hola! Gracias por ayudarnos a llegar hasta acá! Son más de 300 reviews! Gracias de corazón a todos! Piccolo! Ven aquí!

Piccolo: (Desde afuera) Y ahora que quieres?

Phoenix: También tienes que acompañarnos, esta es una ocasión especial.

Piccolo: Tengo que? Perdón, pero no veo donde dice que tengo que- hey!

Ron: (Igual de bien que los niños, cargando a Piccolo sobre su cabeza) Aquí esta. Ya puedes dejar de gritar?

Phoenix: Gracias, viejo, sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

Ron: (rodando los ojos) Si… de nada.

Gokuh: Estamos todos aquí para agradecer a los lectores de este fic, y responder sus dudas y comentarios.

Phoenix: (Abrazando a Piccolo) Si! Acepto!

Todos voltean a mirarla.

Phoenix: (ruborizada) Perdón… me quede en "Estamos todos aquí" y mi mente se encargo del resto.

Vegeta: Mejor comencemos. Tú cierra la boca y déjanos a nosotros.

Phoenix: (Gota)

Gokuh: Saludos, besos, abrazos y chocolates a Elena, nuestra Editora Honoraria y correctora de último minuto.

Vegeta: (A Phoenix) No te da vergüenza? Discúlpate ahora mismo!

Phoenix: (Hace una reverencia) Lo siento, un lapsus, procurare que no se repita.

Vegeta: Y?

Phoenix: Y pondré mas atención en lo que hago.

Vegeta: Y?

Phoenix: Gracias de nuevo.

Vegeta: Y?

Phoenix: Te mandare a Vegeta por correo con un moño para que quedemos bien nn.

Vegeta: Y?... Momento… ¿Qué?

Gokuh: (llevándose la mano a la mejilla) Tenias razón, las separaciones son peligrosas. Y alguna regla del anime se esta cumpliendo al dejar a Mr. Satan con vida.

Ron: Ya sabes la del "No se puede eliminar al personaje mas odioso de la serie".

Piccolo: (Señalando a Vegeta) Y aquí tenemos un gran ejemplo.

Vegeta lo fulmina con la mirada. Gokuh intenta calmar los ánimos.

Gokuh: Hay que seguir con las reviews.

Vegeta: (Decide dejar a Piccolo para mas tarde) Un saludo muy especial a Runliney, notable escritora de fics, a quien le deseamos mucha suerte en su nueva historia "Destino de un Reino".

Phoenix: Si! (Saca una pancarta que dice "Rune Rlz") Y acuérdate de en que quedamos (guiña un ojo)

Piccolo: Por que me preocupa lo que ustedes dos puedan acordar?

Phoenix comienza una risa maniática.

Ron: Me gusta su fic porque salgo yo en el primer capitulo… y en el segundo… y sospecho que seré el protagonista.

Vegeta: No cuentes con ello.

Ron: Y tu que sabes?

Gokuh: Saludos a mi otro yo, quien se hace llamar Javit nn.

Ron: Gracias por tus comentarios, y por demostrar que aunque seas otra versión de aquí mi hermano, puedes ser una persona inteligente y con buen gusto, un beso.

Gokuh: Que quisiste decir con eso?

Ron: Dijo que soy genial nn.

Phoenix: Y le pondremos nombre oficial a nuestra "Asociación de Desconsoladas Viudas de M. H."

Piccolo: Esos no son mis iniciales, y yo no estoy muerto, y nunca estuve casado con ninguna.

Phoenix: Por que crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? Estamos hablando de otra persona (se detiene) O… tal vez… son celos! Piccolo! Eres tan dulce!

Phoenix se le avienta encima y lo tira.

Piccolo: QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

Vegeta: Saludos a y besos a Enzi, autora de las reviews mas largas y detalladas que hemos leído.

Gokuh: Hubieras visto a esta mujer cuando leyó tus reviews, se esponjo como un pavo real, creí que explotaría.

Vegeta: Eso hubiera esta bien para mi.

Ron: Ya se que soy sorprendente. Un beso.

Vegeta y Gokuh lo miran.

Ron: Yo no tengo la culpa de que chicas lindas e inteligentes se sientan atraídas por mi!

Piccolo se incorpora con Phoenix en brazos.

Piccolo: Ya suéltame.

Phoenix: Piccolo!

Gokuh: De hecho, a Enzi le gusta mas Vegeta.

Vegeta: Entonces este Panda tiene razón, es linda e inteligente.

Gokuh: Saludos con cariño a Kaze jin, nos da gusto que este conectada de nuevo.

Vegeta: A mi me da gusto que este organizando a la gente para que linchen a Phoenix.

Phoenix: Que miedo! Piccolo abrázame!

Piccolo: Tengo opción?

Gokuh: Pero si le ha estado gustando mucho la historia.

Vegeta: Eso quiere decir que tiene expectativas altas, y en cuanto Phoenix la desilusione, va a encabezar a la multitud iracunda.

Ron: Wow! Nunca me ha tocado ver una? Puedo participar?

Vegeta: Tu solo eres una multitud iracunda.

Phoenix: El siguiente saludo le toca a Piccolo, verdad?

Piccolo: Ehmm… bueno… yo… Saludos a Driny Daimaho.

Phoenix: Puedes ser un poco más entusiasta. Ya ni porque es nuestra pequeña (saca un retrato de su bolsillo) Mírala! No te da ternura? Y tiene tus ojos!

Piccolo: Ese es un dibujo que te sacaste de la manga, déjate de tonterías.

Gokuh: Además, tu solo eres su madrastra.

Vegeta: Mas específicamente "Mala madrastra".

Phoenix rompe en llanto.

Phoenix: No me gusta que me diga madrastra! Suena como si la fuera a obligar a trabajar como esclava y luego la intentara envenenar! Yo nunca haría eso! Verdad Piccolo?

Piccolo: Si te doy la razón me sueltas?

Ron: Tus supocisiones son bastante acertadas (un guiño dedicado a Driny).

Vegeta: Saludos con mucho cariño a Maytelu.

Ron: Otra mas de mi club de fans, que opina que soy genial.

Gokuh: En efecto le atinaste… Vegeta me pego TT.

Vegeta: Y que quieres decir con que no soy abrazable?

Phoenix: Pues la verdad.

Vegeta: Bueno… tal vez… Si, creo que tiene razón a final de cuentas.

Phoenix: Azul y oro de corazón!

Gokuh: Muchos besos a Ely-chan. Nos da mucho gusto que se este recuperando. Cuídate!

Ron: Vegeta ya recupero su memoria, espero que por ese lado estés tranquila. Y yo estoy bien, por suerte mi cabeza esta todo lo entera que se puede en estas circunstancias.

Vegeta: Lo de adentro estaba dañado de por si.

Piccolo: En efecto, y desde antes.

Ron: Tu no opines, namek.

Phoenix: Yo tengo curiosidad por sus otras teorías. Y siempre me hacen reír sus reviews y me animan bastante nn.

Vegeta: Un abrazo muy fuerte a Miyu Sayan. (Mira a Ron) Nada mas dice que le caes bien, no quiere nada contigo.

Ron hace una mueca.

Ron: Envidioso.

Gokuh: Yo tengo una duda? Cual es tu verdadero motivo para incluirlo, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Porque es tu hermano mayor.

Gokuh: Y eso que?

Phoenix: Pues porque no puede ser que lo hayas vencido! El es mayor que tu! Debería ser al revés!

Ron: Cierto, cierto.

Phoenix: Hermanos mayores del mundo! Unios!

Vegeta: Pero en este fic ahora le toca ser el hermano pequeño.

Phoenix: Eso no importa. Fue el hermano mayor una vez y eso es merito suficiente.

Gokuh no acaba muy convencido.

Gokuh: Saludos a Isime Dragon con mucho cariño.

Vegeta: Si crees que es tan fácil sobornar a Phoenix con caramelos estas muy equivocada.

Phoenix: Si. No creas que voy a escribir yaoi en este fic con mi pareja favorita, a cambio de unos caramelos… Bueno, primero ¿de que caramelos estamos hablando?

Vegeta y Gokuh: NI SE TE OCURRA!

Phoenix: Porque si son de menta… o tal vez de esos que están rellenos de…

Vegeta y Gokuh: NO! Ya habías quedado en que no!

Phoenix: Pero… es que son caramelos! Y creo que hay un pastelito involucrado.

Vegeta: Phoenix… No te atrevas.

Phoenix: Bueno, esta bien. (Por esta vez, luego arreglamos lo de los caramelos nn)

Vegeta: Saludos a Zephyr hb a quien le fallaron sus suposiciones pero por poco.

Phoenix: Aquí esta el capitulo, siento haberte hecho esperar.

Gokuh: Y por que quieres que me rompan el corazón en publico?

Ron: No te preocupes, muchacho, no sucederá nada de eso. Verdad, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Err… no! Para nada.

Gokuh: Saludos a Alycen Riddle, a quien también lamento comunicarle la ausencia de yaoi.

Vegeta: Ni modo.

Phoenix: Eso me pasa por comprometerme desde un principio TT. También discúlpame por la tardanza.

Piccolo: Deja de disculparte y apúrate.

Vegeta: También saludamos a Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin. Eso es ponerse un nick en serio.

Gokuh: Saludos a Akari, quien se ríe mucho de mi cuando me fallan los disparos.

Phoenix: En ese momento eras la burla general.

Vegeta: Y no me gusta lo que opina de nosotros dos.

Phoenix: Ya Vegeta, supéralo.

Gokuh: Además, si no sientes anda por mi, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ron: Es verdad.

Vegeta: Discutámoslo en otro momento. Saludos a Señorita Luna, gracias por las reviews.

Gokuh: Vegeta, ella también...

Vegeta: Dije que lo discutiremos en otro momento.

Phoenix: Aunque puedo pensar en su sugerencia de año nuevo...

Vegeta: Cual sugerencia?

Phoenix: No es nada nn.

Vegeta la mira sospechando.

Gokuh: Saludos a Aztecaguerrera, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Phoenix: Me sorprendió que fueran tan seguidas nn.

Vegeta: Un saludo muy grande a Ponky. Ya le resolviste sus dudas existenciales?

Phoenix. Creo que si. Y no eran existenciales, nada mas hacia preguntas sobre el fic.

Vegeta. Cuestionaba el fic. Para ti debería de contar como dudas existenciales.

Gokuh: Un abrazo a Alexa Hiwatari, quien también nos deja reviews muy seguidas nn.

Vegeta: Saludos a Tatxu, quien le llama la atención a Phoenix. Asi que ya sabes, aplícate.

Phoenix: Todo sea por los lectores TT.

Gokuh: También saludos a SakuraElric7. A mi igualmente me gustan las referencias a otras cosas en el fic. Cuantas pueden encontrar?

Vegeta: Un abrazo a .Bessie xD. Quien apenas regreso por estos lares. Y no puedo creer que consigas que alguien se ría de una destrucción planetaria.

Phoenix: Es que no has leído "La guía del viajero intergaláctico".

Vegeta. Y tu si?

Phoenix. En eso estoy…

Gokuh: Un beso a AP-Koneko-Chan, quien apura a Phoenix a que termine el fic.

Phoenix: Me apuro, me apuro.

Piccolo: Y como seria si te lo tomaras con calma?

Vegeta: Saludos a Buffyes, a quien también le agradecemos su preocupación.

Gokuh: Tomando en cuenta que la Tierra fue destruida, creo que Boba y Fett estan bien.

Vegeta: Un saludo a Dil Neville Oliver Turner, gracias por tu review.

Gokuh: Saludos y un beso de consuelo a Angel sin alas, porque Phoenix no ha considerado que las parejas nos volvamos a reunir.

Phoenix: No, creo que no funcionaria.

Piccolo: A propósito de eso...

Phoenix: Tu y yo estamos hechos uno para el otro...

Ron se ataca de la risa.

Vegeta: Saludos a Hide, quien seguro se ha molestado porque Phoenix no actualiza tan seguido como debe.

Gokuh: Un saludo bien grande a Lilipotter, gracias por la review.

Vegeta: Un abrazo para Dulce-vg. Siempre hay algo en nosotros que recuerda.

Ron: Una personalidad como la de Vegeta no se olvida con facilidad.

Gokuh: Saludos a Nelly y gracias por la review.

Phoenix: De verdad muchas gracias.

Vegeta: También saludos con mucho cariño a HeLLeNsItA16, quien dejo una review donde recordamos que el Namek parece un taxi...

Piccolo: Vegeta, nada mas responde las reviews.

Gokuh: Lo mismo opina mi nuera Princess Mko, parece que el concepto es muy popular. Saludos!

Piccolo: Todo esto es tú culpa.

Phoenix: Mua?

Vegeta: Saludos a Ice queen, gracias por llamarle la atención a Phoenix.

Phoenix: TT

Piccolo: También pueden llamarle la atención sobre…?

Phoenix: No, eso esta bien, es mas, estoy segura de que la mayoría lo aprueba.

Piccolo: …

Gokuh: Un saludo y le deseamos mucha suerte a k€r€n con sus tareas.

Vegeta: Saludos a Leodyn, esta vez no pudimos cumplir tu petición, disculpas.

Gokuh: También saludos a Norma, gracias por la review!

Vegeta: Y saludos a Liana, quien se preocupa mucho por si seguirá nuestra amistad en el fic o no.

Ron: Son todos?

Phoenix: Ya saben que si falta alguno, uno o ambos se disculparan y harán un…

Vegeta: Otra vez con eso?

Phoenix: Es una buena idea nn, es difícil de dejar. Y esta vez se les unirán Ron o Gohan.

Piccolo: QUE?

Phoenix: Ya que insistes, entonces Ron y tu.

Vegeta: Ya deja tus ideas raras. Tienes que actualizar.

Gokuh: Es verdad.

Phoenix: De acuerdo. Gracias a todos los lectores que han permitido que este fic que en principio iba a ser pequeño, llegara hasta este capitulo. Seguiré echándole ganas y procurare no decepcionarlos.

Gokuh: Hasta la vista! Gracias por leer. Nos seguiremos viendo por aquí.

Vegeta: Adiós, mas de este fic pronto.

Phoenix: Despídete, Piccolo.

Piccolo: Auxilio… digo… adiós.

Ron: Adiós chicas! Un beso! No se preocupen, hay mas de mi para rato!

Phoenix: Ja ne!


	46. El Principe

Capitulo 45

El Príncipe

Dedicado a:

Todos los fans de Vegeta

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Para ninguno de los muchachos fue sencillo explicar lo sucedido. Ni siquiera para Vegeta. Lo único que podía decir es que vio todo y tomo decisiones, sin tener que discutirlas con nadie, llevándolas a cabo tan pronto como surgían en su cabeza. O lo que en ese momento entendía como tal. Incluso lo de la espada láser le pareció una buena idea en su momento.

Y lo que vio cuando su mente se hizo una con la del otro…

Los recuerdos de Gokuh sirvieron para buscar los suyos, atrayéndolos como hace un imán con las pequeñas limaduras de metal. Y al final ya no estaba del todo seguro de quien recordaba que cuando se separaron.

Cuando sucedió, lo primero que Vegeta hizo fue mirarse las manos.

"Soy yo. Soy yo, otra vez."

Alzo la vista y encontró a un muy desconcertado Gokuh.

El joven de cabello en punta se puso de pie y se dirigió al otro muchacho, a quien derribo de un puñetazo.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, KAKAROTTO!

"Si. Soy yo otra vez."

Gokuh se llevo una mano a la mejilla, temblando.

- ¿Vegeta?

- ¡CALLATE! – guarda silencio, necesito tiempo para pensar.

El golpe que le tiro a Gokuh le había dejado un dolor en los nudillos que se sintió agradable. Intento mover la mano otra vez, sin conseguirlo.

Pesadas. Siento las manos TAN pesadas. Tanta sangre…

- Oh dios, creo que tengo nauseas.

- Vegeta… - Gokuh se incorporo e intento ponerle la mano sobre el hombro.

- ¡No me toques! – Vegeta retrocedió, y se arqueo preparándose para atacar, mientras intentaba dominar su malestar creciente.

El otro muchacho dio unos pasos atrás, mostrándole las palmas abiertas en un gesto que indicaba que no iba a agredirlo.

- Humano – el joven de cabello en punta escupió la palabra -. Un simple humano… ¡Un maldito terrícola! Tu tienes algo que ver con esto ¡ES TU CULPA, TIENE QUE SERLO!

Deseo desquitar su rabia con el. Transformarse de nuevo en oozaru y esta vez tomarle la palabra y destrozarlo. Apretarlo en sus gigantescos puños y escuchar el crujido de huesos rompiéndose despacio, despacio.

El Príncipe hubiera querido arrancarse la piel del asco que le causaba pertenecer a una raza que siempre desprecio por débil e inferior. El joven quiso nunca haberse enterado de la verdad, jamás haber recordado los ojos y los rostros de las personas a quienes asesino, los planetas que voló en pedazos. Todo lo que acudía a su memoria en estos momentos hasta en sus más pequeños detalles.

Mundos enteros destruidos en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Los ojos llenos de terror de cientos, miles de victimas. La rabia que lo atormento toda su vida. Rabia contra Freezer por utilizarlo… contra su padre por haberlo cedido para cerrar un trato despreciable que no sirvió de nada… contra el maldito soldado de tercera clase que se atrevió a superarlo…

- ¡BASTA!

Un trueno lo interrumpió, le dejo la mente en blanco por unos segundos y lo hizo caer y caer por una eternidad.

- ¡Diablos! – escucho la voz de Gokuh. Noto ardor en su mejilla y un rastro de humedad.

- ¿Me pegaste? – pregunto, sentado en el suelo.

El otro muchacho se soplaba la mano y la sacudía.

- Lo siento, pero te estabas poniendo histérico. Me dolió mas que a ti.

- Me pegaste.

- Estamos a mano – replico Gokuh. Se contuvo al ver la expresión de Vegeta -. Oye, se que esto es difícil-

- "Difícil" no describe ni una pequeña parte – el muchacho en el suelo se paso el dorso de la mano por la cara. Malditas lágrimas. Era la segunda vez que esta misma persona lo veía llorar.

Gokuh se dejo caer sentado a su lado. No había nada que se pudiera decir ahora. Lo único que quedaba hacer era esperar a que Vegeta se calmara.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡No! De ninguna manera.

- ¡Por favor! No nos podemos quedar sin ver lo que ocurre ahora.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que lances esta esfera por la ventana como a tu televisión?

- ¡Fueron los nervios del momento! Uranai Baba. Juro que no vuelve a pasar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Vamos – dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie.

El otro muchacho lo miro. Se había limpiado las lagrimas y se veía entero y sereno. Su voz era firme, aunque un poco ronca cuando siguió hablando.

- Hay que encontrar a los demás y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

El joven de cabello en punta se llevo la mano a la oreja. Aun traía el condenado zarcillo. Lo tiro al suelo y lo destrozo con la punta de su bota.

- Vegeta… No deberías…

Pero le estaba dando la espalda, y no parecía dispuesto a escuchar.

- Demonios – Gokuh aplasto su zarcillo con el puño, y se apresuro a seguir al otro muchacho.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo volaba por el cielo del planeta Supremo riéndose a carcajadas. Su triunfo era indiscutible. En el suelo, un arbusto se movía a saltitos.

Ron asomo la cabeza entre las ramas, vio a Boo pasar por encima y volvió a esconderse. Una vez que juzgo que ya había pasado el peligro, continuo avanzando. Conforme lo hacia meditaba en una estrategia para terminar con Majin Boo y su Reinado del Terror.

- Muy bien, primero, una base de operaciones. Segundo, suministros. Tercero, ayuda.

Hizo un recuento. Su base de operaciones actual era un arbusto recién arrancado, que tenia la ventaja de ser portátil y no requerir demasiado combustible. Sus suministros eran los que tenia en el estomago, y ya comenzaba a darle hambre. Ayuda… ayuda… un concepto muy interesante… si, podría necesitar un poco.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh, el Héroe mas grande de la Tierra y Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, caminaban en silencio uno al lado del otro.

"Veamos… ¿Qué se le dice a alguien en estas circunstancias?... 'Así que… experimentando las maravillas de la reencarnación¿eh?'… si, claro. Y de una vez podría preguntarle si sigue enojado conmigo… o tal vez comenzar con 'Te lo dije'... no, eso seria en caso de que quisiera morirme… otra vez".

- ¿Quieres dejar de murmurar? Es muy molesto.

- ¿Uh?

Vegeta resoplo. Bien, ahora era humano, y antes fue un saiyajin. El Príncipe de su raza, de hecho. Aunque durante un tiempo todo lo que había tenido era el titulo, rocas flotando en el espacio, dos compañeros y su inmenso orgullo.

¿Qué tenia ahora?

Un enojo de los mil demonios, para empezar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Aja! – dijo el arbusto que se detuvo frente a un desprevenido Mr. Satan. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un brazo salio de entre las ramas y lo metió de un tirón.

- ¿Pero que…?

Una mano con características similares a una pala le cubrió la boca.

- Shhh – dijo Ron -. No haga ruido y déjeme pensar un momento.

El joven volvió a espiar.

- Bien, Majin Boo no esta por aquí. Ahora podemos hablar.

Se dio cuenta de que Mr. Satan había estado forcejeando por liberarse todo ese tiempo, y ahora se estaba poniendo morado.

- Hey – Ron lo soltó y procedió a abofetearlo para que reaccionara rápido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Cuánto mas tendremos que caminar? – Gokuh formulo en voz alta la pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un rato.

Vegeta lo ignoro. Siguió avanzando en silencio.

- No puedo sentir más que el ki de Boo a nuestro alrededor. No hay rastro de los muchachos. Tal vez nos equivocamos al pensar que seguían con vida…

- No me incluyas a mi, esto fue tu idea.

- ¿Uh?

- Solo a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido.

Claro solo a alguien a quien el efecto de un golpe en la cabeza le ha durado dos vidas se le pudo haber ocurrido una idea tan estupida. ¿Cómo pudo superarme¿Como pude pedirle un favor alguna vez¿Cómo se me ocurrió que podría ser el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda?

Pero ya no es ni siquiera un Saiyajin ¿Qué es ahora?

¿Qué soy yo?

- Vegeta…

El joven de cabello en punta le echo un vistazo a sus alrededores cuando escucho su nombre. Los dos muchachos habían seguido caminando sin un destino especifico y llegaron hasta lo que a falta de una palabra mejor llamaremos "caverna". Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cosas verdes y redondas.

- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

- Ni idea… nunca mencionaron un lugar así en "Sala de Urgencias" – Gokuh se acerco a la cosa verde más cercana, y, como ha hecho casi todo aquel que se encuentra con una sustancia desconocida, la pincho con el dedo.

Hizo blob-blob.

- No es ahí donde pasan los detalles… es en ese de los forenses… ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡AGH!

- No, no… creo que el nombre es…

Vegeta volteo hacia Gokuh. La cosa verde le había saltado a la ropa y produjo un preocupante siseo acompañado de vapor.

- ¡KAKAROTTO!

- ¡Vegeta¡Quítamela!

Varias más de esas cosas se desprendieron de los muros y se lanzaron sobre el joven de cabello alborotado.

- ¡Acido! – debían estar en algún órgano digestivo. Ya más tarde buscaría en la enciclopedia, ahora tenían que evitar que esas repugnantes cosas los deshicieran -. ¡Aguanta¡Voy a tratar de…!

Gokuh se retorcía luchando por quitarse esas cosas de encima, pero ya tenia el cuerpo casi cubierto por ellas. Grito y elevo su poder, lanzándolas a su alrededor y dejándolas aplastadas en todos lados. Vegeta apenas consiguió esquivarlas.

- ¡Dios que horror¡Se sintió tan asqueroso!

- Si, me imagino – Vegeta respiró, parecía que el otro no se había dado cuenta de nada -. Por tu pequeño arranque, Boo de seguro sospechara algo, démonos prisa.

"Si, si. Salgamos de aquí antes de que me traicionen los nervios."

Un temblor sacudió todo y los hizo caer.

- ¡¿Ahora que?! - exclamo Vegeta al ver acercarse algo, excavando bajo ellos. De un golpe emergió una enorme lombriz blanca sin ojos. La criatura dio un feroz rugido y mostró los afilados dientes.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre el Planeta Supremo.

Este era un planeta ¿correcto? Tenia la adecuada forma redonda y flotaba sin asidero en el espacio ¿correcto? Entonces ¿Dónde estaban todas esas pequeñas personas que gritaban y corrían al verlo¿Y los animalitos? Pero mas importante ¿Dónde había algo de comer?

Se detuvo en medio del aire. Su estomago comenzó a molestarlo. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente su estomago. Estaba en el área general, pero no era la sensación de un hambre feroz esperando ser saciada. Era algo distinto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta fue quien grito. Gokuh ya reflexionaría en eso mas tarde… si tenía oportunidad. El joven de cabello en punta había dejado escapar un alarido y disparó a ciegas. Quizás no le hubiera acertado de no ser porque la lombriz era bastante grande y estaba muy cerca.

El animal fue lanzado hacia atrás y se desplomo.

- ¿Esta muerto? – pregunto Gokuh, acercándose un paso.

- No lo se – dijo Vegeta. No le disparó con mucha fuerza. Algo peor que una gigantesca solitaria, eran los viscoso pedazos de semejante criatura esparcidos por ahí.

Un segundo temblor los sacudió. Y una lombriz más grande apareció acercándose a toda velocidad.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo Gokuh. Vegeta se había quedado sin palabras. La solitaria no era tal, resulto estar acompañada.

Parecía que el animal iba directo hacia ellos, pero cambio de parecer en el ultimo segundo, y llego hasta donde estaba tirada la otra lombriz.

- ¡Hermano!

Ni la reencarnación, ni la destrucción de todo lo que conocían, ni el haberse fusionado, ni el haber sido temporalmente un caramelo de café, los había preparado para escuchar la voz de una lombriz, la cual sollozaba sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

- ¡PAPÁ! – grito - ¡LASTIMARON A MI HERMANO!

… Y llamaba a su papá.

- ¿Oíste? – dijo Gokuh, sonriendo como demente -. Creo que ahora si estamos en problemas.

Todo había terminado, y Vegeta eligió ese momento para confesar.

- ¡AGH¡Kakarotto¡Aunque no lo creas, no soporto las cosas asquerosas como las lombrices!

Apareció el Papá Lombriz. No era el doble de grande que sus hijos. Era mucho más grande que el doble de sus hijos juntos, el temblor que anunciaba su llegada fue tan fuerte que derribó a los muchachos. La criatura abrió su boca en una mueca feroz enseñando los colmillos.

- ¡Miiiiiiira Vegeta¡Ya vino su papá!

- Y yo estoy a punto de vomitar – dijo Vegeta, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

El primer hermanito lombriz ya se había repuesto, y ahora estaba haciendo serias acusaciones contra los muchachos.

- ¡Papá¡Esos tipos estaban molestando!

- ¡Acábalos, papá¡Le pegaron a mi hermano!

La lombriz se irguió y ocupo todo el espacio posible, viéndose muy amenazadora.

Vegeta comenzó a palidecer, las nauseas lo vencerían dentro de poco. Junto energía en una mano y disparo varios rayos pequeños.

El papá lombriz abrió la boca, atrapo uno por uno y se los comió.

- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo Vegeta, pensando que después de tanto tiempo y vidas no podía terminar así.

Los hermanos lombrices se echaron a reír.

- ¡Vamos papá¡Dales su merecido!

Se escucharon dos fuertes golpes. Estas lombrices eran de un tipo bastante extraño, ya que tenían un par de extremidades cortas, que podían pasar por patas. El papá lombriz había usado una de estas para darle un golpe a cada hijo en la cabezota.

Vegeta y Gokuh¿Eh?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Bien, el monstruo este debe tener un punto débil que podamos atacar – Ron se puso la mano en la barbilla -. De preferencia que le podamos provocar una muerte larga y dolorosa.

Mr. Satán miraba por entre las ramas del arbusto, preguntándose si no estaría mejor afuera, con el riesgo de que Boo lo encontrara, que aquí dentro, junto a este demente sediento de venganza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿QUÉ LES HE ESTADO DICIENDO¡NO SE ALEJEN DEL GRUPO!

Vegeta y Gokuh miraban atónitos la escena, preguntándose si esa manera de regañar era un hábito compartido por todos los padres del universo, sin importar su especie.

- ¡Papá…!

- ¡SILENCIO! – la enorme lombriz se dirigió entonces a los muchachos, acercándoseles hasta casi tocarlos -. Disculpen jóvenes, quiero saber si mis hijos cometieron alguna grosería.

Gokuh repitió las últimas palabras, sin acabar de creérselo.

- ¿Alguna grosería?

Vegeta para esas alturas ya estaba tan pálido que se veía azul.

- ¡SI SE ACERCA UN POCO MAS LO HARE PEDAZOS!

El señor lombriz explico en un tono calmado.

- Se que mis hijos son algo inquietos y les gusta molestar a los visitantes. Es una costumbre que tienen.

- ¡PUES QUE MALEDUCADOS LOS TIENE, SEÑOR! – Vegeta consideraba que el hecho de ser una lombriz no es ningún impedimento para educar mejor a los hijos ¿o si? -. ¡NO TIENEN BUENOS MODALES!

Gokuh miro a su amigo, quien se veía de lo mas descompuesto, decidió que esto ya no se podía poner mas extraño, y pensó que no perdía nada con hacer un intento.

- Oye, por cierto – le dijo a la lombriz -. ¿No habrán visto por aquí algunas personas que son iguales que nosotros¿Un joven, un hombre verde con una capa y dos muchachos como de nuestra edad? Es que los andamos buscando.

Vegeta hizo una mueca y miro a Kakarotto incrédulo.

- Yo si los he visto – dijo un hermano lombriz asomándose desde atrás de su papá.

- Yo vi una persona verde – la otra lombriz apareció de la misma manera.

Vegeta salto a ocultarse tras Gokuh.

- Mhm – dijo el muchacho de cabello alborotado sin prestarle atención a su amigo -. Ese debe ser Piccolo… Y ¿Dónde se encuentran?

Las jóvenes lombrices señalaron.

- Yo vi a ese señor verde allá arriba – dijo uno.

- Aja, yo también vi a esas personas arriba – completo su hermano.

Gokuh miro en la dirección indicada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mr. Satan y Ron miraban desde su fuerte a Majin Boo. El monstruo estaba inmóvil sobre un alto pico, al parecer muy concentrado en algo.

- Se mueve – dijo Mr. Satan entre dientes.

Ron contuvo la respiración, mientras Boo alzaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor. Tal vez se estaba preparando para volar el planeta, como hizo con tantos otros.

"¡Maldición, no! Todavía no se me ocurre nada" pensó desesperado. Miro a su acompañante. Tal vez habría un poco de ayuda aquí.

- ¿Quévaahacerquevaahacer?

Aunque lo mas seguro es que no.

Después de un momento mas de suspenso, Boo hizo una mueca y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

"¿Nos descubrio?"

Ron y Mr. Satan se agacharon en el interior del arbusto y guardaron silencio. Vieron que el monstruo saltaba al otro lado de la montaña y gritaba algo que casi hace les causa un infarto.

- ¡¿Dónde hay un baño por aquí?!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta y Gokuh continuaban avanzando. En realidad "arriba" no era algo muy preciso, pero era mejor que nada.

De repente se escucho un estruendo lejano.

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – pregunto Gokuh, deteniéndose.

- No se y algo me dice que no me hará feliz saberlo – le gruño Vegeta.

Por fin Uranai Baba acepto reemplazar la televisión con su esfera de cristal. Pero primero hizo jurar a Enma Daioh Sama, enfrente de testigos, que si algo le pasaba, se la pagaría como si fuera nueva.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Oye Vegeta… - comenzó Gokuh.

- ¿Mhm?

- ¿Estas… molesto conmigo?

Ambos llegaron hasta un lugar en la cabeza de Majin Boo donde encontraron una bifurcación, y se detuvieron.

Vegeta no volteo a mirarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, y Gokuh se sintió tentado a repetir la pregunta, en caso de que el otro chico no lo hubiera oído.

- Dime, Kakarotto – Vegeta seguía dándole la espalda -. ¿Por donde crees que deberíamos seguir¿Hacia la derecha o a la izquierda?

- ¿Uh? – Gokuh no se esperaba una pregunta de esa naturaleza -. Yo que se, nunca he estado aquí… - se cruzo de brazos y dijo -. ¡Por la izquierda!

- Bien – dijo Vegeta -. Entonces yo iré por la derecha.

- ¡¿Qué?! – no hubiera querido gritar, pero no pudo contenerse. Vio como Vegeta se iba por donde dijo -. ¡Espera¿A que estas jugando?

- Si sigo contigo un minuto mas no lo soportare. Y estando juntos no sucederá nada bueno.

El joven de cabello alborotado se quedo con la boca abierta unos segundos.

- ¡Bah! – dijo al fin - ¡Como quieras!

Avanzo con lo que esperaba fuera un paso majestuoso, por la izquierda. Un trecho mas adelante, cayó en cuenta de algo.

Vegeta si le respondió su pregunta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta avanzaba tratando de no pensar. Pero era difícil con su propia voz insistiendo en su cabeza que tenía una oportunidad para desquitarse del baka… Kakarotto, por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, el orgullo que le hizo tragar, la humillación que…

- ¿Qué demonios?

Más adelante vio dos figuras familiares. Al irse acercando, reconoció el cabello lavanda de uno y los mechones negros del otro. Se detuvo.

- ¿Ustedes?

Esto fue demasiado fácil.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh avanzaba preocupado, pudo haber pateado cualquier guijarro en su camino de no ser por la falta de estos. No noto a quien estaba enfrente, hasta que casi choca con el.

- ¡Ay! Perdón… ¿uh?

Era Gohan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Una vez que Boo supero su pequeña dificultad, volvió a levantar el vuelo.

- Oye muchacho – dijo Mr. Satan desde el interior del arbusto -. ¿Ese sujeto convirtió una roca en un baño portátil o me lo imagine?

- Eeeeehhhhh…. ¿De verdad es importante averiguarlo? Creo que podemos vivir felices sin saberlo.

- Tienes razón, no es recomendable tener demasiada información respecto a ciertos temas.

Ninguno de los dos volvería a mencionarlo jamás.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Goten y Trunks miraban a Vegeta en silencio.

- ¿Y bien? No se queden ahí parados. Tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, confiando en que lo seguirían. Ahora tenían que encontrar a los que faltaban… quien sabe, igual y Kakarotto tuvo suerte y chocó con alguien.

Un disparo le paso rozando y exploto mas adelante. Vegeta miro a los muchachos, ambos se habían convertido en Super Saiyajin y tenían esferas de energía listas para ser lanzadas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Gohan! – exclamo Gokuh con genuina alegría. Tuvo un lapso entre los recuerdos actuales y anteriores, en el que paso por pensar: Gohan, hijo, la última vez que te vi eras muy pequeño. Aunque pensándolo bien, la verdad es que hace solo unos días que nos separamos, y salvo un par de faltas por causas de fuerza mayor hemos estado juntos durante todo el año. A propósito, las veces que dije que a mi tarea se la comió el perro, hablaba en serio, pregúntele a Vegeta, profesor.

Durante ese tiempo, Gohan le había clavado la mirada y tomo una postura de combate.

Gokuh trato de olvidarse del trauma que le causo el ver como Dogzilla masticaba sus ensayos, para enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo hizo justo a tiempo para esquivar una rápida patada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shin mirando la esfera -. ¿Por qué lo ataca?

Pan se acercó. Gokuh esquivaba los golpes que Gohan le lanzaba, sin atreverse a contestárselos.

- Ese no es mi papá – señalo la pequeña.

Los demás voltearon a verla.

- ¿Estas segura, Pan? – le pregunto Dende.

Ella asintió.

- No lo es, aunque se parece mucho.

- Mhmm…– el Supremo Kaioh Sama reflexiono un momento -. Ya que están en la cabeza de Boo podría ser que esos fueran sus recuerdos.

Shin y Dende volvieron a mirar la pantalla, decidiendo que eso sonaba como algo con sentido. Cosas más raras habían visto, y tan solo ese mismo día.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Espera Gohan!

Genial, no solo Vegeta estaba molesto con el, sino que también Gohan. Pero no era su culpa ¿o si?

No era su culpa ser más fuerte que Vegeta a fin de cuentas. Los dos tenían las mismas oportunidades de incrementar su fuerza. Ambos eran Saiyajin y entrenaban duro. No podía evitar que el entrenamiento tuviera mejores resultados con el, o que sus causas para combatir le dieran mas motivación para alcanzar la victoria.

- ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan infantil?! – exclamo en voz alta, agachándose para esquivar un golpe -. ¡Yo soy el mas fuerte¿Y¡Solo tiene que superarlo¡No tengo intención de dejarme matar por el solo para darle gusto!

Sin darse cuenta esquivaba y saltaba hacia atrás, evitando los ataques de Gohan.

- ¡Y tenias que hacerlo! – le grito -. ¡Eras más fuerte que yo¡Creí en ti! Pensé que Cell me mataría y alguien tenia que proteger a la tierra en mi lugar ¡Tu eras el mas indicado para hacerlo!

Al decir esto, Gokuh lanzo el puño al abdomen de su oponente, mandándolo lejos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

"Solo son un par de mocosos" pensó Vegeta, bloqueando y esquivando, "no debería tener problema en darles una lección."

Pero la verdad era que si lo tenia. La última vez que supo de Trunks, Bulma lo traía en brazos. Y se había muerto sin saber que nacería otra miniatura de Kakarotto. Técnicamente no tuvo el gusto de conocerlos antes, y no tenía nada que ver con ellos ahora. Y de todas maneras, su puño se las arreglaba para no pegarles con la fuerza que debería.

- ¡Demonios!

Al mirar a los ojos del joven de cabello lavanda, a su mente se le ocurrió divagar hasta ese momento en que vio al "otro" Trunks, con el pecho destrozado por un disparo de Cell. Sacudió la cabeza y se elevo. Tenia que poner distancia mientras recobraba concentración.

Un par de brazos fuertes los sujetaron por el cuello. Volteo para encontrarse con Piccolo.

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES¡SUELTAME!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh se acerco hasta donde Gohan quedo tirado. El semisaiyajin hacia esfuerzos para levantarse. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo, toda su figura se tornaba borrosa.

Se tallo los ojos, y volvió a mirar.

- Tu no eres Gohan – suspiro aliviado -. Debe ser alguna clase de truco.

El caído se levanto de repente y le acertó a la cara con el puño.

Era un truco que lo derribo y le dejo los oídos zumbando.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¿Por qué tenia la impresión de que todo le pasaba a el?

Uno contra tres, no era nada justo.

Seguía pensando eso cuando los muchachos se lanzaron en su contra, y él, aplicando una llave para zafarse, les lanzo a Piccolo.

- ¡Esos no nos lo enseñaste! – gritó mientras los tres caían en un confuso montón – "Usar al contrario como arma arrojadiza"

Se fijo bien en sus oponentes. A menos que necesitara lentes de repente, las figuras de los otros tres se tornaron borrosas.

- ¡No son reales! – se aferro a esa idea, decidiendo que tenia sentido -. ¡No les voy a tener compasión!

Junto poder en sus manos, y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se escucho al Príncipe de los Saiyajin luchando.

- ¡Big Bang Attack!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo estaba fastidiado. Quizás no debió matar a ese sujeto. Al menos tendría algo que hacer en este planeta tan aburrido que no contaba ni con una tienda de dulces.

Busco energías a su alrededor, sin encontrar un oponente que lo entusiasmara. Cualquiera de los que estaban cerca podía esperar.

Bostezó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh sostenía una pelea bastante pareja con Gohan. El joven de cabello alborotado se encontró con la novedad de ser el mas bajito de los dos.

- ¡Veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte! – dijo con orgullo -. ¡Y eso que descuidaste mucho tu entrenamiento!

Si el hubiera estado ahí, lo hubiera entrenado todos los días, y Boo nunca hubiera sido una molestia, con todos listos, luchando juntos. Diablos, hasta Vegeta le pudo haber llamado la atención para que no se descuidara.

Pero esa palabra –hubiera- no existe. Tomo sus decisiones, ya hora tenia que vivir con las consecuencias.

"¿A esto regrese¿Para enterarme de las consecuencias?"

Gohan ataco con el puño. Gokuh aprovecho su estatura menor para escurrirse por debajo de su puño y embestirlo hasta llevarlo a estrellarse contra un muro cercano.

Dicho muro estaba demasiado blando. En lugar de el dolor de espalada que esperaba causar en su oponente, fue como hundirse entre mantequilla.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La reencarnación del Príncipe de los Saiyajin tenia enemigos a su espalda y enfrente, listos para atacar, así que hizo lo mas sencillo: en el momento justo, se quito de en medio.

Piccolo y los muchachos salieron despedidos hacia atrás y quedaron tirados, aparentemente fuera de combate.

- Uff, por fin.

Vegeta bajo su ki. Recordó que en algún momento eso hubiera significado cambiar de aspecto. De ser otras las circunstancias, hubiera estado en modo Super Saiyajin todo este tiempo, y no seria hasta ahora que recobraría su aspecto de siempre, con el cabello y los ojos negros. No supo si eso era bueno o malo.

Pero el poder era lo que contaba a final¿no?

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Sus adversarios se volvían a poner de pie, ilesos.

Por si eso fuera poco, el muro tras el se hincho y explotó, esparciendo una desagradable sustancia pegajosa. De ente todo eso, salio Gohan, empujado por Gokuh.

Vegeta cayo hacia delante, deseando más que otra cosa en el mundo poder quitarse lo que le salpico encima.

- ¡Agh!

- ¡Vegeta!

El aludido volteo.

- ¿Kakarotto?

Gokuh ya había dejado a Gohan en el suelo y tomaba vuelo para atacar desde arriba.

- ¡Hola, Vegeta! – lo saludo con la mano. Ese momento fue aprovechado por su oponente para levantarse y lanzarse contra el. El muchacho se hizo a un lado y sorprendió al semisaiyajin con la rodilla en el abdomen. Y después, con un codazo en medio de la espalda, lo mando de regreso al suelo.

Vegeta se incorporo justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada doble de Goten y Trunks. Ambos muchachos estaban tan cerca, que pudo tomar sus cabezas y hacerlos estrellar frente con frente. Después, se los aventó a Piccolo.

Gokuh bajo hasta el y ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda para enfrentar a los otros cuatro.

- ¡No conocen el limite¡No importa cuanto los golpeemos, se vuelven a poner de pie! – grito Gokuh.

- Quien fuera ellos – jadeo Vegeta. ¿Cuándo se iba a terminar esto?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo miro en dirección de un pequeño arbusto solitario. A la planta le salieron varias gotas de sudor, e intento comportarse con normalidad.

El monstruo rosa se cruzo de brazos, mientras su cerebro se concentraba en una sola idea.

El arbusto deseo ser de la especie rodante, para poder hacerse un lado sin levantar sospechas. Pero no era el caso, así que se tuvo que quedar muy quietecito. Incluso intento mover sus hojas al ritmo de la brisa para ser un poco más creíble.

Boo concentro energía y de repente, lazo un rayo de la cresta de su cabeza.

- ¡Conviértete en dulce!

El arbusto palideció.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el interior de la cabeza de Boo, Vegeta y Gokuh, espalda con espalda, se enfrentaban a su destino.

Piccolo, Gohan, Goten y Trunks concentraban energía, rodeando a los dos jóvenes sin dejarles opción de escape.

- ¡Es el fin¡Nos van a matar con eso! – exclamo Gokuh.

El resplandor que salio de las manos de los guerreros incremento su intensidad y lo lleno todo. Hubo un sonoro ¡POF! y los cuatro atacantes se convirtieron en dulces.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El arbusto no se atrevió a mirar. Tras el, una montón de enormes rocas se habían convertido en lo que, a juzgar por el olor, era repostería recién hecha.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta y Gokuh se dejaron caer al suelo.

- ¡ARG! – grito Vegeta -. ¡Esto ya me tiene harto¡No estamos jugando!

El joven de cabello alborotado se llevo la mano al pecho, recordando que alguna vez padeció del corazón. Miro incrédulo a su alrededor. Donde estuvo Piccolo había ahora un bizcocho abultado en apariencia relleno de chocolate. Los otros jóvenes eran pastelillos: uno con mermelada de zarzamora, otro parecido pero cubierto de chocolate, y una tartaleta de frutas.

- Es extraño – dijo Gokuh en voz baja -. En este momento siento de todo, menos hambre.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Boo salto alegremente entre un mar de pastelillos y bizcochos diversos. Su distracción fue aprovechada por un arbusto para hacer una discreta salida por la izquierda. Se fue dejando tras de si un pequeño rastro de hojas, debido a las emociones del día.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,

¡Hola! Soy yo, la Tortuga Dartañan… digo… Phoenix Spawn, actualizando por fin. Me disculpo, pero por fin esta aquí el capitulo (además, recuerden que si me linchan no van a saber como acaba la historia).

Sakura Elric: Un saludote, gracias por tenerme paciencia. Me ha gustado mucho platicar contigo por el msn nn.

Elena: Ahora si amerito un jalón de orejas, Editora Honoraria. Al menos el capitulo pasado te hizo reír tanto XD. Ya me gustaría a mi tener aunque sea una espada láser de lucecitas TT.

AP-Koneko-Chan: No te recomiendo leer todo lo que he escrito tantas veces Oo. Para que no lo hagas otra vez (porque me preocupo por ti), voy a actualizar pronto. A ver si no he caído de tu estima por tardarme tanto TT. ¡Sangre Azul, piel dorada!

DRINY: Hola hija¿de verdad crees que atosigo mucho a Piccolo? No lo había notado XD. Bueno, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ser una mala madrastra, porque no actualizo. Besos para ti de Piccolo y Phoenix, o sea, papá y mamá.

RunlineY: No me mates! Pero… tu tampoco has actualizado, me dejaste picada. Además has estado amenizando muy bien la espera ¿no? XD.

Maytelu: Quién dice que no puedes abrazar a Vegeta? XD Aquí esta la esperada reacción del Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Todavía aguanto unos capítulos mas. Y ya he dejado dicho en mi testamento que me han de enterrar, cerca de una prepa, lejos de una voca, con mi banderola de Universidad (¡Universidad!)

Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta: Ya se lo buena pareja que hacen, pero tengo que apegarme a lo dicho TT. Y ya sabemos que Vegeta tiene esa tendencia de que cuando se enoja, la culpa es de Kakarotto y le pega XD.

MiyuSayan: No te preocupes, no la voy a dejar incompleta. Me tardare en actualizar, me atorare en algunas partes, y escribiré algo de plano pésimo en algún momento, pero no lo voy a dejar incompleto. Es una promesa.

zephyr hb: Lo siento, en este capitulo no pudieron salir mucho los gatos. Ahora Vegeta no se que humos se le subirán a la cabeza, pero para empezar, por lo menos le pego a Gokuh XD. Tal vez deba escribir un capitulo con al premisa "¿Y si Eiri le hubiera dicho que si a Gokuh?", eso si no me linchan antes. Yo también quiero que termine la pelea, Boo me cae mal, y se niega a morirse.

mana1989: Gracias por la review! Malas noticias, no va a haber yaoi, a menos que me lleguen al precio (XD es broma). Su amistad va a cambiar porque tiene que cambiar. No podrían seguir como si nada.

Akari: Lo que dices es algo de lo que no dejo de dar gracias. El fic acabara pronto en cuestión de capítulos (ya quedan pocos), pero en cuestión de tiempo quien sabe.

Niku Black: Gracias por la review! Creo que acabas de establecer un nuevo record XD. Esos son los cumplidos mas grandes que me hacen, gracias. Lo siento por el yaoi, tal vez en otro momento (o haga una continuación yaoi en secreto, que solo lea muy poquita gente).

Isime Dragon: No se si tomar el que este loca mi cabeza como un cumplido… XD, bueno, lo tomare así. Ya sabes, soy sobornable con caramelos… ups… digo… errr… ni por todos los caramelos del mundo… mmhm… dejémoslo, en que se puede negociar algo XD. No eres pesada de ninguna manera, me gustan un montón tus reviews XD. Yo lo dejaba que se entendiera así? OO Tengo un subconsciente muy cochambroso… también la serie da a entender algo así, si te fijas bien (o si eres una mal pensada como yo comprenderé). Dejemos las negociaciones de caramelos en espera, a ver que te pareció este capitulo.

Princesadelossajayin: Aquí esta el capitulo. Me dio mucho gusto leer tu mensaje (aunque todavía no puedo creer que hayas gritado Oo).


	47. Nacido en el Bayou

Capitulo 46

Nacido en el bayou

Dedicado a:

Todos

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los muchachos siguieron avanzando. Esperaban no encontrarse con más sorpresas homicidas dulces. Ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero lo que mas querían ver en ese momento era la salida.

- Tal vez si estaba equivocado – dijo Gokuh, esquivando algunas conexiones del cerebro de Boo -. Igual y solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Probablemente hasta los asimilo y desaparecieron… puede ser que-

- ¡Kakarotto! – le grito Vegeta a unos pasos por delante -. Aquí están.

Gokuh acelero el paso. Al dar una vuelta en el camino, se encontró con los tres semisaiyajin y el namek.

- ¡Lo sabia! – exclamó.

Cada uno estaba en una especie de capullo esférico surcado de venas enormes. Solo se les podía ver la cara por una pequeña abertura. El joven de cabello alborotado se elevo y puso su mano en la mejilla de Gohan.

- Se ve bastante asqueroso, pero de ahí en fuera parece que están bien. Solo que inconscientes.

- Perfecto, hay que sacarlos de aquí y largarnos.

- Espera, Vegeta. No sabemos que pueda pasar si los…

El otro muchacho disparó a donde se conectaban los capullos a la cabeza de Boo. Soltó primero a Trunks y se dispuso a seguir con Piccolo.

- …arrancamos de donde están.

Gokuh suspiro y procedió a liberar a Gohan y Goten.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron y Mr. Satan tuvieron el privilegio de presenciar un espectáculo muy interesante. Sin razón aparente, el cuerpo de Boo comenzó a cambiar de forma otra vez.

- ¿Pero que diablos? – Boo se miro las manos, planteándose que quizás había ingerido demasiada azúcar.

El gi naranja de Gohan desapareció, se tuvo una fugaz vista de la capa de Piccolo, y Majin Boo quedo tal como estaba antes de absorber a los guerreros.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh y Vegeta bajaron los capullos. El muchacho de cabello alborotado hizo una búsqueda.

- ¿Sientes eso? El ki de Boo es más pequeño que antes.

Vegeta le gruño.

- Entonces vamonos ya, este lugar me da nauseas.

Junto energía en una mano y comenzó a buscar el mejor lugar donde hacer una salida.

- ¡Espera, Vegeta! – dijo Gokuh poniéndosele enfrente.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Aun si su ki ha bajado, sigue siendo muy poderoso. Y ya no estamos fusionados. Si salimos así, seguro que nos mata.

Vegeta bajo su ki y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Entonces que propones?

- No lo se – respondió, negando con la cabeza -. Y rompimos los zarcillos, no debimos…

- Aun si los tuviéramos no servirían de nada. Jamás en la vida vuelvo a fusionarme contigo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo al sentir como el poder se le escapaba, busco un lugar para mantenerse en pie y cerro los ojos. Se concentro en lo que podía estar mal. Algo en su interior estaba provocando esto y tenia que pararlo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Vegeta!

El joven de cabello en punta lo hizo callar.

- Tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver… Kakarotto.

- ¡No! – Gokuh avanzo un par de pasos hacia el -. Ya no. Jamás.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ya decidí que no quiero, basta. No volveré a pelear contra ti.

Vegeta rechino los dientes.

- ¿Insinúas que no soy rival para ti¿Qué sigues siendo el más fuerte y no vale la pena molestarte?

- Vegeta… yo no dije nada de eso.

- No, pero lo pensaste. Cuando todo esto termine… resolveremos la cuestión que dejamos pendiente en ese entonces. Voy a demostrarte que a pesar de todo, soy mas fuerte que tu. Aun en esta lamentable carcasa de terrícola ¿entiendes?

- Ve-

- ¡Solo responde¡Pregunte si me habías entendido, Kakarotto!

Gokuh aspiro hondo.

- ¡Yo no me llamo así! – el muchacho de cabello alborotado le hundió el índice en el pecho al otro chico a cada palabra -. Mi nombre es Gokuh. ¡No debes confundirme!

- ¡No hagas eso! – replico Vegeta, apartando su mano de un golpe.

- ¡Me vas a escuchar tu a mi¡No soy Kakarotto o como sea que se pronuncie ese nombre! Me llamo Gokuh Ocean. Tú y yo nos conocemos porque vamos juntos a clases, que es lo que la gente hace normalmente a nuestra edad. A veces te hago enojar por despistado, no porque sea un saiyajin de clase baja. ¡Y no soy un Saiyajin de Clase Baja, porque ni siquiera nací en el planeta Vejita¡Si tienes que saberlo, nací en un pantano donde a mis padres se les descompuso la camioneta!

Hubo un momento de silencio. Vegeta bajo la cabeza en cuanto Gokuh termino de hablar y cerró los ojos. Momentos después, los hombros de quien una vez fuera Príncipe de los Saiyajin comenzaron a sacudirse.

- Vegeta – Gokuh estaba que echaba chispas -. ¿Te estas riendo?

El sonido que salía de su garganta era bajo pero inconfundible. El muchacho intento contenerlo un poco para poder preguntar.

- ¿Un… un… un pantano?

- Si, bueno – Gokuh suspiro y se llevo una mano atrás de la cabeza. Se pregunto si no había hablado de más -. Ya sabes como era esa camioneta. Se descomponía en los peores lugares posibles. Pero mejor¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi mamá? Le encanta contar esa historia. Y hasta la fecha le envía regalos a Tía Erzulie, la partera.

Vegeta se siguió riendo, y le dio la espalda a su amigo. Y después de un rato Gokuh no pudo evitar reírse también. Lo hicieron por un par de minutos.

- Pero aun así – dijo el joven de cabello en punta -. No debes olvidar que de no ser por lo que fuimos una vez, estamos vivos ahora, Kakarotto.

- Si… Supongo que tienes razón. Pero sigue sin gustarme.

- Mhmp.

- Además, no puedo imaginarme lo que vamos a hacer a partir de este momento. Digo, cuando salgamos de aquí, y regresemos a casa ¿A dónde vamos a ir? No creo que tus padres te dejen cambiarte a la Corporación Cápsula así nada más… Mi mamá quien sabe como lo tome. Tal vez si le explico…

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- ¿Uh?

En un rincón, desde su correspondiente capullo redondo, se asomaba la cara rosa del Boo gordo. En las mismas condiciones que los demás. Gokuh se apresuro a verlo más de cerca.

- ¿No se lo había comido?

- Así es. Le regreso el rayo que convertía en chocolate a la gente.

- Pobre. Pero según el karma, se lo merecía.

- ¿Y según tu, que karma están pagando todos los demás a quienes convirtió en chocolate?

- No lo se. Tal vez estén por aquí también. Liberémoslos y les preguntamos ¿te parece?

- El es el único de los que convertí en chocolate al que he conservado aquí – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Ambos muchachos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Del suelo emergió Majin Boo lentamente, mostrando su característica y desagradable sonrisa.

- Majin Boo… ¿aquí? – murmuro Vegeta.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Gokuh miro a su alrededor -. ¡Ya había un Boo dentro de Majin Boo y ahora hay OTRO Boo¡Esto es suficiente para que cualquiera se ponga a gritar!

El chico de cabello en punta fulmino al recién llegado con la mirada.

- No entiendo como haces esto, pero voy a hacer que pare.

Extendió la mano en la que junto rápidamente una esfera de energía.

- ¡Retrocede o destruiré este lugar!

Majin Boo solo se rió más fuerte.

- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo¡Solo mírame!

Vegeta disparo. El rayo impacto en una pared, causando lo que para ellos se veía como un enorme cráter.

Boo se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Piensas que eso me impresiona? – se llevo un dedo a la sien -. Todo lo que conseguiste fue hacerme una pequeña herida en la cabeza. Ni siquiera me dolió.

- ¿Qué? – gruño Vegeta.

Gokuh se veía casi traumatizado y señalaba a Boo con el índice.

- El esta aquí… pero… ¿no se supone que estamos en su interior? Entonces¿donde se supone que estamos a final de cuentas? Porque si el esta aquí y nosotros…

- Cállate. Después pensamos en eso.

- Pero es que…

- Dije que te calles Kakarotto, y pon atención.

Boo comenzó a disparar. Gokuh y Vegeta saltaron cada quien para su lado, buscando esquivar los ataques. Los muchachos se vieron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de alejarse y eso les basto para ponerse de acuerdo.

Regresaron atacando cada quien un costado de Boo, perfectamente sincronizados, para que uno diera una patada arriba y otro un golpe abajo.

Después Gokuh barrió y consiguió derribarlo. Vegeta le cayo a Boo con todas sus fuerzas desde algún lugar por encima, y lo hundió en el suelo.

El monstruo se escurrió bajo los pies del muchacho, como un espeso charco, y desapareció.

Gokuh corrió al lugar del evento.

- ¿Qué paso¿Se fue?

- No lo se.

El joven de cabello alborotado alzo los ojos, y vio la cara de Vegeta acercándose a toda velocidad, antes de que un dolor intenso en la frente lo mandara para atrás y lo dejara tirado en el piso, con estrellas dando vueltas a su alrededor.

- Ayayayayayay…

- Tienes… la cabeza… muy dura… - dijo Vegeta, en las mismas condiciones, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Boo había aprovechado su distracción para aparecer atrás de Vegeta, y arrojarlo de frente contra Gokuh. Y ahora se partía de la risa, señalando a los muchachos.

- Maldito… - gruño el mayor de los muchachos, apretando el puño. Le hizo una seña a su amigo, y ambos se abalanzaron sobre Boo.

- ¡Voy a patear esa estupida sonrisa de tu cara! – rugió Vegeta.

Entre los dos jóvenes lanzaron a Boo a la distancia con una patada doble, ejecutada con todas las ganas del mundo de cumplir lo dicho por Vegeta.

A pesar de volar de espaldas, directo a impactarse con algo, el monstruo siguió sonriendo.

Vegeta bajo, adelanto un pie y junto las manos frente a el, para lanzar un rayo.

Y nunca se hubiera esperado lo que ocurrió a continuación. Gokuh rápidamente se paro a su lado. Eso es lo que quiso pensar, porque lo que en realidad paso fue que se coloco un poco mas cerca que solo "al lado". El chico de cabello alborotado emparejo su pie con el que Vegeta ya había adelantado, junto sus manos con las del ex príncipe, y se arrimo de manera que quedaron mejilla con mejilla en una posición de lo mas incomoda.

- ¡Listo para disparar, Vegeta!

- ¿Qué rayos haces¡Y si alguien dice cuando hay que disparar, soy yo!

Boo dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, alejándose.

- ¡AHORA! – gritaron ambos muchachos a la vez. Los potentes rayos salieron al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en uno solo y Majin Boo recibió el impacto, desintegrándose en montones de pedacitos rosas que quedaron esparcidos por ahí.

Después del tremendo ruido, hubo un momento de absoluto silencio. Ninguno de los muchachos se movió.

- ¿Y bien¿Cuánto tiempo planeas permanecer ahí¡Hay que destruir las partículas que quedaron regadas! - gruño Vegeta.

- ¡Buena idea!

Cada quien busco por todas partes los fragmentos rosas y los destruyeron con breves ráfagas de energía.

"¡Es un aprovechado!" pensó Vegeta, tallándose la mejilla con el dorso del guante. "¡Espero que esto baste para destruir a Boo…¿Por que se me tenia que acercar así?"

Se quedo pensando en ello mientras lanzaba más energía. Tras el, Gokuh seguía como si nada, muy ocupado en lo suyo.

Una espantosa idea llego a la mente del príncipe. De repente algunas cosa encajaron y tuvo un momento de claridad en el que vio la razón de porque había reencarnado en la Tierra, pudiendo haberlo hecho en cualquier lugar del universo. Porque de entre toda la redonda superficie del planeta nació donde lo hizo, con los padres que le tocaron, y asistió a la escuela en la que el primer día de clases lo mandaron al despacho del Director, donde tenia que encontrarse de nuevo con…

- ¿Ya destruiste todos los pedazos de Boo que estaban de tu lado, Vegeta?

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, KAKAROTTO!

Vegeta se alejo un par de pasos tambaleantes de un muy desconcertado Gokuh. La respiración se le acelero y el pulso se le disparo… y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo intenso.

- ¿Te sientes bien Vegeta?

- ALEJATE DE MÍ.

Gokuh se quedo donde estaba. El tono tenía la voz de mando del Príncipe de una extinta raza guerrera, y era también un bajo lamento de alguien que advertía que lo dejaran solo o se atuvieran a las consecuencias.

El joven de cabello en punta se paso la mano por la cara y trato de recordar lo que le decía su padre actual acerca de mantener la calma en situaciones difíciles, y hablar en tono bajo en el tribunal cuando los demás estuvieran gritando, para obligarlos a bajar la voz también para enterarse de lo que decías. Por algún lado se coló también algo que el Rey Vegeta había dicho acerca de cómo debe comportarse el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, que incluía no mostrar emociones y alzar la voz lo menos posible, a menos que el de enfrente estuviera por morir, en cuyo caso se podía uno incluso permitir una sonrisa despectiva y llamarlo por nombre ofensivos.

Respiro. Trato de pensar las cosas con claridad y encontrar entre todo lo que había escuchado en esta vida y la anterior un argumento que contradijera lo que se acababa de encontrar.

Ese fue el momento que Majin Boo Eligio para regresar. A los muchachos se les había pasado el hecho de que destruir pedacitos de monstruo regados no tiene mucho sentido, cuando estas rodeado por interminables y autorregenerables cantidades del monstruo al que pretendes acabar.

La criatura rosa volvió a salir desde algún lugar de ese grotesco lugar, con la mueca malvada que de tanto verla los muchachos se estaban poniendo nerviosos y comenzaban a sufrir nauseas.

Vegeta lo miro. Todavía no terminaba de salir por completo, solo estaba de la cintura para arriba.

Al demonio. Al demonio con todo lo que me haya dicho mi padre, ya sea este o el anterior. Al demonio con lo que se supone que tengo que hacer o como se supone que tengo que actuar. Al demonio con el guerrero inferior que esta por morir, con el soldado de tercera clase que me ha superado y tiene la culpa de todo lo que me pasa, con el Señor Juez, el fiscal y el acusado. Voy a gritar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mas adelante, de hecho, no mucho mas adelante, Gokuh tendría problemas para recordar la discusión que tuvo con Vegeta, en la que le expuso los motivos por los que no quería pelear con el, y termino confesando su lugar de nacimiento. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado al respecto hubiera contestado algo como "Oh, eso. Si, creo que nos dijimos un par de cosas, pero no es nada que no se arregle. Casi se me olvida."

La razón es que nunca en su existencia había visto a alguien tan furioso. Cualquier cosa que se hubieran dicho o hecho en el pasado no era nada comparado con esto.

Se imagino en un futuro, pasando por una crisis semejante y volviendo a escuchar los gritos… no, los rugidos de rabia. Seria ese momento en el que tiraria la toalla, nadie debería pasar dos veces por una situación semejante.

Vio a Vegeta abalanzarse sobre Boo antes de que se regenerara por completo y convirtiéndolo en el depositario de mucha ira acumulada. Le lanzaba patadas tremendas y lo vapuleaba de un lado para otro, sin dejar de rugir. Como aun estaba parcialmente empotrado en una pared interna, parecía una pera de boxeo muy flexible y con gran capacidad para estirarse y hundirse por acción de un puño furioso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta concentro sus ojos en Majin Boo. Miraría cualquier cosa, incluyendo la horrenda cara del monstruo con tal de no tener que mirar a Kakarotto nunca más y confirmar sus sospechas. Si acaso llegaba a cruzar su mirada con la de el, y por una fracción de segundo veía un ínfimo fragmento de lo que pensaba que podría estar ahí, se tiraria desde un puente. Bueno, haría el equivalente a tirarse de un puente que podía hacer uno de los seres más poderosos del universo.

Golpeo a Majin Boo en la barbilla. Eso era lo que necesitaba para salir definitivamente de donde estaba. Voló a lo lejos, preguntándose que había pasado.

Vamos Vegeta. ¿No te parece que estas siendo un poco demasiado arrogante? De repente se te ocurrió que ESE es el motivo por el que estas aquí y ahora. Por favor, es absurdo.

Pero si no, entonces ¿Por qué?

Por miles de razones. Aun no te tocaba irte. Había algo que tenias que aprender. Quizás nunca te vayas del todo hasta saber lo que se supone que tienes que saber. Quien sabe, igual y es un castigo. ¿Por qué la razón tendría que ser el y no digamos… tu esposa¿Eso te suena?

Porque el es lo suficientemente tonto como para sentir algo así. Y lo suficientemente importante como para que su opinión sea tomada en cuenta.

¿Y que hay de ti? Tu opinión también debería ser considerada. Tal vez debiste haber dicho que tu no estabas interesado, que no sentías lo mismo, y que te tenia sin cuidado si el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

…

¿O no es así?

…

Vamos Vegeta. Admítelo y quedara entre nosotros. Tu y yo… que viene siendo lo mismo.

¡No tengo que admitir nada porque no hay nada que admitir, maldición! Y si el tiene ideas extrañas en la cabeza es muy su asunto y no tuvo que involucrarme a mi.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Al mismo tiempo que remarcaba lo ultimo, le tiro un puñetazo particularmente fuerte y rabioso a Boo. Todo su remolino mental y emocional, y la tormenta de patadas habían pasado en un lapso de tiempo muy breve.

El velo rojo que de nuevo le había cubierto los ojos se había disipado, y sus alrededores recuperaban los colores habituales.

Kakarotto no. Se veía pálido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Vegeta?

El chico de cabello en punta evito mirarlo a los ojos.

- No.

No lo soportare. No durare mucho tiempo con esta duda, me volveré loco en unos meses si no le pregunto en este momento si sabe porque estamos aquí de nuevo y obtengo la respuesta que creo que es.

Pero si le pregunto en este momento, y obtengo la respuesta que imagino, el cerebro simplemente me explotara aquí y ahora.

Muerte cerebral lenta o repentina. Una elección difícil.

No era el momento adecuado. Se encontraban en el interior del monstruo que destruyo la Tierra con una esfera de energía, y que resulto ser más feo por dentro que por fuera. Los otros guerreros estaban inconscientes y envueltos para regalo a unos pasos de distancia, y quien sabe si el haber estado aquí les dejaría secuelas. Quien sabe si saldrían de ahí con vida.

- Kakarotto, creo que se porque reencarnamos en la Tierra.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el momento en que Vegeta decía esas palabras, el Universo debió haberse tomado una pausa para respirar.

- Ah. Que bien – dijo Gokuh, no muy seguro en realidad -. ¿Y me vas a decir la razón?

Vegeta asintió. Sentía la lengua pegada al paladar.

- Pero para estar seguros – articulo todo lo claro que pudo -. Hay una pregunta que necesito hacerte.

- Adelante. Dispara.

Le hubiera gustado hacerlo literalmente. Pero entonces la única persona que podía sacarlo de una duda existencial habría muerto, y el pasaría el resto de su vida atormentado por la culpa.

- Es una pregunta importante, así que quiero que la escuches con atención antes de responder cualquier cosa.

Gokuh asintió, y pensó "Oh, por Dios, aquí viene La Gran Pregunta." Sus labios casi articularon solos el numero 42.

Vegeta le puso las manos sobre los hombros a su mejor amigo, básicamente para no caerse, lo sacudió un poco, y dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Kakarotto… ¿Tu estas enam-?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Majin Boo regresaba furioso porque por primera vez le habían dado una paliza que estaba seguro que no merecía, y quería cobrársela. Los muchachos salieron despedidos, Gokuh cayo de espaldas en algún lado, con Vegeta sobre el.

- ¡Auch¡Creo que me encajaste la rodilla en el estomago!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ahí viene!

Vegeta volteo tras de si. Su inconsciente se negaba a alejarse de Gokuh hasta obtener su respuesta, y por eso no hizo intento de incorporarse y contraatacar, o por lo menos hacerse a un lado, y recibió una patada en la cabeza. El cerebro de Vegeta había recibido un exceso de estimulo los últimos minutos, así que aprovecho el ataque como un pretexto para quedar inconsciente un rato.

- ¡Hey, Vegeta! – Gokuh lo sacudió, y trato de quitárselo de encima. Después cambio de opinión, abrazo el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo y rodó a un lado para esquivar un pisotón en la cara, cortesía de Majin Boo.

No le quedo mas remedio que cargar a Vegeta en brazos y echarse a correr, saltar y esquivar como le fuera posible los ataques de Boo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Yo si quería saber – dijo la pequeña Pan, con tono desilusionado.

- ¿De verdad cree que haya encontrado el motivo, antepasado? – pregunto Shin.

- Mhmm… se supone que eso solo se sabe con seguridad cuando se esta a punto de morir… - el anciano reflexiono en que ambos muchachos habían pasado por una situación así varias veces en las ultimas horas -. Es posible. Yo diría que es bastante seguro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh corría como gacela, saltaba como un conejo, esquivaba como una abeja, y en un arranque de inspiración, recordó que podía teletransportarse y lo hizo como todo un guerrero entrenado, de un lado para otro.

No sabía cuanto tiempo podría sostener ese ritmo enloquecido. Combatir a Boo había sido difícil entre dos, y era muchísimo mas complicado hacerlo uno solo, sin poder ocupar las manos con libertad. Consiguió llegar hasta un rincón oculto, y se acurruco abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo.

- Vegeta… será mejor que despiertes pronto… porque no se cuanto pueda resistir yo solo.

- Pequeño tonto – escucho una voz a su lado -. ¿Cómo quieres esconderte de mí en este lugar? – Gokuh volteo para encontrar la cara de Boo - ¡YO SOY ESTE LUGAR!

- ¡ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

El muchacho arranco de nuevo presa del pánico, medio arrastrando a Vegeta, y tropezándose con sus propios pies. Boo lo encontró condenadamente gracioso.

El suelo bajo Gokuh creo una pequeña loma de repente, haciéndolo caer de sentón hacia atrás. La loma adopto consistencia liquida y la cara de Boo volvió a salir, como un muñeco de una caja de sorpresa.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

El joven se elevo en el aire, dio la vuelta y reunió la energía para salir volando a velocidad de cohete. En el instante en que su cuerpo era cubierto por luz y tomaba impulso, un tentáculo rosa salido del piso lo tomo del tobillo. Gokuh experimento un doloroso frenado en seco, y el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo se le escapo de las manos, siguió la trayectoria, y cayó a lo lejos.

- ¡VEGETA!

Gokuh se dio la vuelta y trato de liberarse. El tentáculo desarrollo dedos. Una regordeta mano rosa apretó el tobillo de Gokuh, y lanzo al muchacho contra el suelo.

- ¡Ow! – dijo el muchacho, tratando de levantarse y poniéndose la mano en la frente -. Estoy seguro de que el piso ahora esta mas duro a propósito.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta tardo todavía unos minutos en recobrar la conciencia. Se encontró boca abajo en el suelo, con la frente apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo. Le llegaron ruidos amortiguados de batalla tras de si. Más bien era unos angustiados "¡ARG!" mezclados con disparos.

Miró. Gokuh se defendía con desesperación de Majin Boo, quien aprecia de los lugares más inesperados y hacia caras. Estaba muy alterado, y eso afectaba su técnica de tele transportación. De no ser por eso, hubieran pasado un buen rato asustándose mutuamente, apareciendo y desapareciendo de improviso.

Dioses, se veía mas torpe que nunca. Las técnicas, experiencia y habilidad de un poderoso guerrero saiyajin, desperdiciadas en el cuerpo de un mocoso de quince años. De por si estamos hablando de un periodo difícil.

Varios disparos le pasaron por encima. Vegeta se incorporo con cuidado. Los rayos de luz se dirigían… hacia el Boo gordo que aun dormía en su capullo redondo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo se interrumpió a media carcajada y sintió el equivalente a que se le erizara la piel del cuello. De alguna manera que lo muchachos seguirían discutiendo mas tarde, se interpuso en la trayectoria del rayo, justo antes de que impactara.

- ¿Se teletrasnporto? – se pregunto Gokuh en voz baja.

- Creo que simplemente se fabrico otro doble de emergencia – dijo Vegeta para si, sin saber que casi estaba sosteniendo un dialogo con el otro joven.

Como sea, en cuanto terminaron de hablar, Boo se recompuso, se sacudió el resultado del disparo, y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo: apalear a Gokuh.

El muchacho iba a formular otra pregunta, cuando sintió un puño impactando con su mandíbula.

Vegeta pensó que no era necesario ser un genio para saber que a Boo le importaba mucho lo que sucediera con el sujeto regordete. Echo un vistazo. Parecía que ni Kakarotto ni Boo estaban mirando en su dirección.

Se echo a correr. Llego hasta la estructura redonda y grito.

- ¡Majin Boo!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh se sostenía sobre una rodilla, jadeando de cansancio. Deseo disponer de unos minutos para reponerse y tener la energía para hacer cualquier cosa más, pero no habría tiempo. Boo estaba frente a el, sosteniendo una esfera de ki en su mano, apuntándole a la cara.

"Me pregunto que habrá querido decirme Vegeta… supongo que nunca lo sabré."

Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero estaba paralizado por la extraña fascinación que ejerce el tener la muerte casi en la nariz.

- ¡Majin Boo!

"¡Vegeta!"

Gokuh y Boo voltearon a mirar.

El joven de cabello en punta se aferraba al tallo del capullo de Boo. Aun no estaba claro si tenía intenciones de arrancarlo o si lo estaba usando de soporte para no dar con su humanidad al suelo. Gokuh se inclino por lo segundo, al ver como le temblaban las rodillas.

- Me pregunto – dijo Vegeta, usando su tono burlón -. ¿Qué pasara si arranco esto de aquí?

"Mas bien parece que te vas a caer con todo y el" pensó Gokuh, pero tuvo el buen tino de quedarse callado.

- ¡Espera! – exclamo Boo -. ¡No lo hagas!

Vegeta reunió fuerzas para plantar sus pies firmes en el suelo y dio un tiron. Majin Boo dio un dramatico jadeo.

- ¡ALTO! - el monstruo comenzó a agitar las manos presa del pánico - ¡NO LO HAGAS¡EL ES MI ESCENCIA¡SI LO ARRANCAS NO SE QUE PASARA CONMIGO!

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo.

Alguien pudo haberse pasado la mano por la cara.

Vegeta dejo salir una risa profunda y arranco el capullo de cuajo, para después lanzarlo tan lejos como se lo pudo permitir. Boo se echo a correr, y se detuvo en el momento exacto en que el objeto redondo tocaba suelo.

El sujeto rosa grito, y grito todavía mas fuerte mientras comenzaba a derretirse. Los muchachos se acercaron.

- Cuidado, Vegeta. Este podría ser uno de sus trucos.

El otro joven sonrió.

- Puede que te equivoques esta vez.

Boo gritaba cada vez con más desesperación. Siguió haciéndolo conforme se convertía en un repugnante charco rosa, del que sobresalía un pequeño apéndice que en su momento fue la cresta sobre su cabeza.

Después todo se estremeció.

- ¡Vamonos de aquí! – grito Vegeta echando a correr - ¡Hay que sacar a los demás¡Deprisa!

Gokuh lo siguió, mirando tras de si de vez en cuando. No podía creer que simplemente se derritiera como la Malvada Bruja del Oeste.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron y Mr. Satan habían pasado un buen rato con el corazón en la boca, preguntándose que planeaba hacer ese sujeto tan extraño con solo quedarse parado ahí, muy quieto.

- Diablos, si no ocurre cualquier cosa ahora mismo, creo que no lo soportare – gruño Ron, entre las hojas de su cada vez más ralo fuerte.

Mr. Satan paso saliva, demasiado nervioso para hablar.

En eso Boo abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a gritar, y a sacudirse como loco.

- Cambie de opinión – Ron trato de encogerse dentro del arbusto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dentro de Boo, Gokuh y Vegeta, cargando cada quien a dos guerreros inconscientes, buscaban una salida de esa pesadilla.

- ¿Soy yo o esta haciendo mas calor de repente? – pregunto el chico de cabello alborotado. Le sudaban las manos con las que sostenía las horribles cosas que tenían atrapadas a Gohan y Goten. Por fin se le resbalaron. Y al intentar recuperarlos, y evitar que se cocinaran, cayo sobre su trasero en algo muy, MUY caliente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE ACLARARME QUE RAYOS LE PASA? – pregunto Ron, viendo como Majin Boo parecía victima de un ataque de rabia. Mr. Satan había emprendido la retirada, llevándose los últimos restos del arbusto.

El tío de Gokuh no se movió de donde estaba. Se le ocurrió que, en el estado en que se encontraba Majin Boo, quedarse quieto y reflexionar sobre la vida o dar la media vuelta y correr a esconderse, daba exactamente lo mismo.

- Ya que voy a morir ahora, tan joven y sin haber amado, me gustaría al menos un poco de dignidad. Gracias.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh agradeció por un segundo que la situación fuera tan critica. De no ser por eso, seguro que Vegeta se hubiera descosido de la risa.

Pero al mayor de los jóvenes no pareció hacerle gracia en absoluto. Tenía otras cosas en mente, más que burlarse de la manera en que su mejor amigo había dado un grito de niña y se contoneo de la manera más ridícula.

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, Vegeta?

- Estoy pensando ¿si?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, esperando ver un letrero milagroso indicando "ESCAPE".

- Oye Vegeta, si llega a darse la situación de que aquí quedemos… ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme?

El otro muchacho volteo a mirarlo. Movió los labios en silencio, desconcertado y tratando de acordarse de tan vital pregunta.

- Yo-

El lugar se estremeció, y una columna de vapor se elevo desde algún lugar por debajo de los pies de ambos. Apenas retrocedieron a tiempo.

- ¡Nos pudo haber hervido! – exclamo Gokuh, siguiendo el vapor con la mirada. Cuando paro, en algún lugar sobre ellos, se vio una luz.

- ¿Podría ser…?

- ¡Una salida!

Vegeta se apresuro. Por fin veían una luz al final del túnel. Solo esperaba que no fuera la de un tren aproximándose.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar, la luz desapareció, y los muchachos toparon con pared otra vez.

- ¡Era aquí¡Yo lo se! – exclamo Gokuh -. ¿Qué era todo ese vapor?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras, afuera.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - a Ron aun le quedaba capacidad de asombro, pero no sabía cuanto le duraría -. ¿Boo se esta autococinando?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Espera. Calmate – dijo Vegeta -. ¿No se te olvida algo?

- ¿Cómo que? – Gokuh dejo de dar patadas a donde estaba seguro que se había encontrado la abertura.

- Recuerda que Boo cuando se enoja deja salir vapor por unos orificios en su cabeza. Este debe ser uno de ellos.

- Entonces solo tenemos que contar con que el berrinche le dure lo suficiente como para que lo vuelva a hacer.

- Y esperar no cocernos en nuestro intento de escapar.

Miraron bajo ellos. No tendrían mucho tiempo, el vapor salía a gran velocidad. Gokuh le paso su carga a Vegeta. El joven de cabello en punta tuvo unos cuantos problemas para acomodarse pero lo consiguió.

- Muy bien – dijo Gokuh, juntando energía en las manos, para hacer un Kame hame ha.

La temperatura volvió a elevarse. Al fondo se vio la columna de vapor generándose de alguna manera misteriosa que desafiaba las leyes de la física.

Vegeta miro arriba, no se abría ninguna abertura.

- ¡Aquí viene! – grito el joven de cabello alborotado -. ¿Aun no?

- ¡No! – le respondió Vegeta, y después murmuro entre dientes -. Vamos, solo abre maldita sea.

El espeso chorro de vapor se acercaba cada vez más. Los segundos se extendieron, como si alguien quisiera que no perdieran detalle de cómo eran hervidos todos hasta morir.

Gokuh sintió el sudor escurriéndole por la frente. Se hubiera pasado el dorso de la mano, pero sabía que no era posible. Una fracción de segundo de distracción y todos tendrían una muerte de lo más horrible.

Vegeta miro con fijeza la oscuridad, su mirada era tan penetrante que debió haber perforado la cabeza de Boo, ahorrándoles un montón de angustia.

- ¡YA¡Ahora! – grito, al ver un pequeño rayo de luz insinuándose. Podría ser solo su imaginación, pero de todas maneras hubiera gritado.

- ¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El rayo contuvo la gruesa columna de vapor. Vegeta salio volando con toda la carga, mientras Gokuh les cubría la retirada.

Tras unos angustiosos segundos salieron por fin.

- ¡Lo logramos! – grito Gokuh.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, hubo un fuerte "¡POP!" y los muchachos regresaron a su tamaño normal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Scrapy¿Vegeta¿De donde salieron?

Ron volteo tras de si, tenia que comentar esto con alguien. No vio a Mr. Satan por ningún lado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Después de unos cuantos "¡pop!" mas, el resto de los guerreros también regresaron a la normalidad… en medio del aire.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Vegeta, apresurándose a rescatarlos antes de que dieran contra el suelo. Atrapo a Trunks y pesco a Piccolo de la camiseta. Gokuh se las ingenio para sostener a Gohan y se acomodo a Goten sobre el hombro.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver a Majin Boo. Seguía gritando y sacudiéndose como poseso del demonio, y sacando vapor de los orificios en su cabeza. No pareció notar el milagroso escape.

Vegeta y Gokuh volaron hacia el suelo, tenían que poner a salvo a los demás. Se pusieron a cubierto entre unas enormes rocas. Ron corrió a reunirse con ellos.

- ¡Sobrinos! – en cuanto los muchachos dejaron su carga en el suelo reciñeron un abrazo de oso por sorpresa -. ¡Estaba tan preocupado¡Han sucedido cosas de lo más extrañas!

Los soltó y le dio varios zapes a Gokuh en la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Dime. ¿Y que has estado haciendo?

- ¡Clámate! Estoy bien, mira. Estoy bien.

Ron se tranquilizo, y le echo un buen vistazo a Gokuh.

- ¡Que bueno! – dijo abrazándolo de nuevo -. Después de todo esto, no me hubiera gustado perder a mi sobrino consentido.

Se escucho un carraspeo de parte de Vegeta.

- También te considero mi sobrino, pero si somos justos, el llego primero.

- ¡No me refiero a eso¡Ellos están despertando!

Gohan desperto cansado.Se sentia como si alguien lo hubiera hecho pelar contra su voluntad durante mucho tiempo. Se tallo los ojos, y se incorporo hasta quedar sentado. Miro a su alrededor.

A veces le daba por recordar uno de los momentos mas angustiosos de su vida, que fue cuando era un niño indefenso, y un tipo enorme y violento llego de la nada y le dio una paliza a su padre, y después lo tomo a el como rehén. Eran recuerdos muy fragmentados, en parte porque no quería recordar y en parte porque había cosas que simplemente NO PODIA recordar. Raditz, el saiyajin que lucho contra su padre y le causo la muerte, fue el primer y más grande terror de su infancia.

- ¡AH! – grito y medio salto, medio se arrastro sentado hacia atrás.

- Oye, los hay más feos que yo y los dejan salir a la calle.

- ¿Qué?

- Gohan¿estas bien?

La voz sonaba muy joven. Pero la reconocería en donde fuera.

Volteo en dirección a quien le habló. Gokuh lo miraba con sus enormes, redondos y preocupados ojos.

Silencio.

- ¿Papá?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh tenía que responderle. Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para pensar. Decidir si retomaba a su antigua vida, o seguía adelante con la actual, rompiendo del todo con lo que lo relacionaba con el pasado.

Pero quizás, solo quizás, en este momento pudiera darle una respuesta que admitiera que si, aun te recuerdo, aun te quiero, me siento orgulloso de ti, y me gustaba la vida que tuve, y que al mismo tiempo le dijera que tenia una nueva oportunidad, y la iba a aprovechar al máximo, que estaba feliz con lo que era en ese momento, y que no iba a dejar lo que tenia ahora.

Jalo aire, y dejo salir uno de esos suspiros que vienen desde lo profundo del alma.

- Si – dijo por fin -. Yo soy tu padre.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso. Tengo muy buenos motivos, pero no los voy a aburrir con ellos. Solo digamos que me da gusto respirar en este momento, y poder actualizar por fin.

Ely-chan: Ahora me toca a mí disculparme por desaparecer. Te entiendo en tu stress y lo comparto TT. Bueno, aquí están, no quería dejar el capitulo sin que salieran todos de Boo. (Mi hermana me sugería que si, pero le dije que era posible que me lincharan. De por si alguien debe estar molesto conmigo por tardarme TT).

Elena: Aquí estoy otra vez, mi muy querida Editora Honoraria. Los extraño a todos. (Y tengo envidia de tu espada láser)

RunlineY: Aquí estoy bandida, tratando de retomar el ritmo de los fics y los dibujos XD.

Enzi: Si se ponen de acuerdo, me pueden sobornar con caramelos, puedo ser flexible XD. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado tanto. Y muchas gracias por tu aclaración respecto al poder de Vegeta (me doy de topes contra la pared). Se supone que siempre busco los poderes, para saber al menos como se escriben y este me fallo, lo siento. Lo de los nietos… no he llegado ni a los hijos TT, y tu ya les estas pidiendo nietos TT. Veremos que se hace.

zephyr hb: Si para ese capitulo te estabas impacientando, ahora debes querer matarme TT. Le mando tus saludos a los mininos. Y si, yo también quiero que muera Majin Boo XD. (Ya viste que ni tan buena memoria TT, Enzi me tuvo que corregir)

Miss Killer-spirito: Gracias por las reviews!

Elsa Agabo: Es todo un cumplido que digas que te hice gritar XD. Acá esta el siguiente capitulo, aun manteniendo el suspenso.

bulmiatvz88: Gracias por tus reviews! Y lamento que te haya hechos trabajar XD. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Darkcarolineriddle: Aquí estoy. Lamento la tardanza. Gracias por tu review! Y no, ya se que hay situaciones que les ha hecho pensar en que podría haber yaoi, pero no lo habrá.

Kiri Miyamoto: Muchas gracias! El que me digas que te ha gustado tanto mi historia como para releerla no tiene precio. Me emociono mucho, y me das más ánimos para continuar. Hay tintes, pero no habrá yaoi (a pesar de que lo pida la gente). Es que ya me había comprometido a que no, y ahora no puedo faltar a esa promesa TT. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Vegeta y Gokuh tienen su segunda oportunidad, y están bien así.

DRINY: Acá estoy, hijastra. Siento haberte preocupado. Le doy un abrazo a tu papá por ti.

Nanaccs: Gracias por tu review! Vegeta y Gokuh siempre han sido divertidos de escribir interactuando, hacen una gran mancuerna y dan para muchos diálogos. Aquí esta la actualización por fin.


	48. El Plan

Capitulo 47

El Plan

Dedicado a los que han llegado hasta aquí.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Sabes? Me ayudaría mucho que dijeras algo.

Después de que Gokuh dijo sus cuatro palabras, Gohan se quedo callado.

- Momento - dijo Ron. Se dirigió a su sobrino, le sacudió la cabeza, y después le dio palmaditas como si estuviera catando un melón.

- Por fin ocurrió. Todas esas ideas raras de tu mamá te fundieron el cerebro.

El muchacho se lo quito de encima.

- Esto es serio – dijo Gokuh, tratando de poner el ejemplo, sin conseguirlo como era de esperarse -. Es verdad, el es mi hijo.

- Tiene la misma cara de tonto, pero eso no lo hace tu hijo. Para empezar-

- Te callas – dijo una voz profunda a su espalda.

Ron volteo tras de si, los otros tres guerreros ya se habían despertado e incorporado. Y Piccolo miraba en su dirección con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!

El corpulento joven salto a ocultarse tras la espalda de Gokuh.

- Entonces, recordaste todo Gokuh – dijo Piccolo.

- Si –miró a Vegeta -. Aunque una parte de mi desearía no haberlo hecho.

- ¡Genial! – dijeron a coro Trunks y Goten. Cada muchacho corrió hasta su "padre".

- ¡Tenia muchas ganas de hablar contigo! ¡Hay tanto que quiero preguntarte! – Goten abrazó a Gokuh.

- Ehhh… claro – el joven de cabello alborotado sonrió apenas -. Pero en otro momento…

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada muy clara a Trunks, y el semi saiyajin de cabello lavanda se abstuvo del contacto físico. Puso las manos en alto.

- No me mires así, no te iba a hacer nada.

El ceño del muchacho de cabello en punta expresaba "mas te vale".

- ¿Tío Ron? – dijo Gokuh - ¿Pasa algo?

- Tú solo mantén al tipo verde lejos de mí y todo estará perfecto.

Piccolo miro hacia donde se encontraba Boo. El monstruo seguía gritando, retorciéndose y sacando humo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – se pregunto en voz alta.

- No lo se, pero me gustaría que se tranquilizara – Gokuh se le acerco, con Ron todavía pegado en su espalda.

- ¿Qué te dije sobrino?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El supremo Kaioh Sama y su antepasado miraban el desarrollo de los acontecimientos con perplejidad.

- ¿Por donde empezamos? Suceden cosas extrañas con estos muchachos, pero lo más preocupante es Majin Boo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasa? – pregunto el viejo Supremo.

La divinidad mas joven frunció el ceño, concentrándose.

- Creo que es…

Majin Boo pronto estuvo rodeado por una nube de humo rosa.

- ¿Cuánto a que sale de ahí con un traje de marinerita? – pregunto Ron desde atrás de Gokuh.

Todos voltearon a mirarlo. Al sentir los ojos de Piccolo sobre el, hizo un esfuerzo para hacerse todo lo pequeño posible.

- No dije nada.

Los gritos de Boo fueron disminuyendo de intensidad. Y el humo poco a poco dejo de salir. El viento la disipo en varias ráfagas, y los guerreros vieron por fin el resultado de todo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El Joven Supremo Kaioh Sama, retrocedió varios pasos, alejándose de la esfera de cristal.

- ¡No puede ser!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Ja! – Vegeta tenia una expresión de triunfo y apretó los puños -. ¿Ya viste eso, Kakarotto? El infeliz se hizo más pequeño.

Lo que resulto de la nube de humo, fue una versión enana del monstruo Boo, con una cabeza muy grande para su pequeña figura, lo que lo hacia verse todavía mas ridículo.

Gokuh hizo una apreciación rápida. Si todos le echaban montón al pequeñín, esto podría resolverse rápido.

- Pero…

- No deberían de confiarse – dijo Piccolo -. Yo se por experiencia propia que la apariencia del oponente puede ser muy engañosa.

El gigante namek le echo una significativa ojeada a Vegeta.

Trunks y Goten se rieron a su espalda.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? – le susurro Trunks a su amigo al odio -. ¡Soy más alto que él!

- ¡ESCUCHE ESO!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Esa es la figura que tenia cuando su creador lo envió a atacarnos.

- ¿De que hablas muchacho?

- E-en mi época… éramos cinco los Kaioh Shin que protegíamos el Universo. Boo consiguió matar a dos, al del Norte y al del Oeste… yo quede gravemente herido… pero me salve – la divinidad se mordió el labio, incomodo. A veces se preguntaba por que justo él, el más débil de todos, había conseguido salir con vida.

Dende, Pan y los gatos escuchaban con atención a Shin, todos con los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

- El mas fuerte era el Kaioh Shin del Sur… a el lo absorbió. Después absorbió al Gran Kaioh Shin… era muy bueno y pacifico. Gracias a eso su creador pudo tener mas control sobre el.

- Y ahora es el Boo maligno del principio – dijo el Viejo Supremo.

- La bondad que obtuvo del Gran Kaioh Shin la perdió… Ya no tiene sentimientos, es maldad pura.

- Bien, tenemos que tomarlo por sorpresa, rodearlo y ¡BAM! aplastarlo – Trunks acompaño la onomatopeya con una palmada, para que lo entendieran mejor.

- ¿Ese es tu Gran Plan?

- Básicamente.

Ron alzo los pulgares.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- A falta de algo mejor… - dijo Goten.

- Hagamos esto rápido, todos juntos, antes de que ocurra alguna otra cosa – el joven de cabello lavanda avanzó.

- Oye, una pregunta – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que te he visto en algún lado ¿No tenias una espada?

- ¿Yo? No…

- ¡Ah! Ya se. ¡Lentes! ¡Usas lentes!

- Hasta ahora no.

- Estoy seguro de que te conozco – se acerco al semisaiyajin y susurro -. Es algo relacionado con alterar la continuidad del Espacio y el Tiempo ¿verdad? Anda, dime, no se lo contare a nadie.

- Creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien mas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Mhmm… - Gokuh titubeo antes de continuar -. ¿Debemos atacar todos juntos? Es que no me parece justo.

- Gokuh, ese monstruo destruyo la Tierra junto con todos sus habitantes, y te ha estado vapuleando las ultimas horas. Dame una razón por la que no deberíamos acabarlo de una buena vez – dijo Piccolo.

- Bueno, ya no esta fusionado con nadie – el muchacho de cabello alborotado bajo la vista -. Es solo que no me siento cómodo peleando así. Lo siento.

Los demás guardaron silencio.

- Muy bien – dijo Piccolo después de un rato, y puso sus manos en los hombros de Gokuh -. No has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo el mismo tonto honorable de siempre. Y aunque nunca dejare de agradecerlo… tienes que comprender que en este momento no nos podemos dar esos lujos.

Vegeta sonrió. Era la sonrisa sesgada del Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

- A pesar de todo. Creo que una vez que eres un saiyajin, nunca dejas de serlo realmente.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo con el? – pregunto Gohan.

Vegeta hizo una pausa.

- Si.

- ¿Papá? ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Excepto por lo de papá, si, Gohan.

Gohan iba a añadir algo más, pero Gokuh le indico con la mirada que hablarían mas tarde. El semisaiyajin asintió, y al joven de cabello alborotado le pareció que se veía triste.

El pequeño ser rosa miro en dirección al grupo. Sus ojos eran más vacíos que antes. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

- Aquí viene.

Gokuh se dio la vuelta, agarro a su tío del cuello, y lo lanzo a la distancia, donde aterrizo sobre unos matorrales sin fracturarse nada importante.

- Yo voy primero.

- ¡De ninguna manera Kakarotto! ¡Yo soy mayor que tu! Debo ir yo.

- Si quieren lo jugamos al piedra, papel o tijera – sugirió Goten.

- ¡No seas ridículo! – le respondieron Gokuh y Vegeta al mismo tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo tomo impulso. Antes de que alguien propusiera lanzar una moneda al aire, el monstruo choco contra el grupo, tratando de hacer una chuza. Los guerreros lo esquivaron y cada quien salio en una dirección distinta.

- ¡Ataca diferente! No tiene los mismos movimientos de antes – grito Piccolo.

- ¿Tu notaste algo característico? Yo solo vi un borrón rosa, que golpeaba donde dolía mas – le replico Vegeta.

Piccolo se detuvo. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido. En teoría contaban con la ventaja numérica, pero tendría que ser un ataque coordinado para ser efectivo. De lo contrario podrían acabar matándose entre si.

Miro a los otros.

"¿Quién me manda hacerme cargo de tantos mocosos?"

Gohan jamás saldría de esa categoría.

Trunks y Goten elevaron su poder, alcanzando el nivel de súper saiyajin.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – grito Ron desde el suelo al ver los cabellos rubios y los ojos claros -. ¡Son los Niños de Maíz!

Ambos semisaiyajin se lanzaron contra Boo al mismo tiempo. Le dieron una patada doble en el estomago, y después apretaron su horrible cara dándole cada quien un puñetazo por su lado. El monstruo expulsó su poder y los arrojo a lo lejos. Su cara y estomago, hundidos por los ataques, se recompusieron.

Llego el turno de Gohan para atacar, y ni siquiera puedo acercarse. Un puño rosa se estiro y retorció como una serpiente, dándole justo bajo la barbilla.

Al mismo tiempo, Gokuh se acerco por su espalda, el monstruo solo giro sobre si mismo, sin mover de su posicion el puño con el que casi le tira los dientes a Gohan, y le lanzo una ráfaga de energía.

- ¿Por qué es tan difícil tomarlo por sorpresa? – pregunto Vegeta -. ¡Somos mas que el!

- ¡Cuidado!

Vegeta no se pudo hacer a un lado a pesar de la advertencia de Piccolo. Un rayo rosa le acertó e hizo explosión, causando que el muchacho cayera.

El namek se apresuro a atraparlo y un segundo disparo les impacto a ambos.

Gohan trato de ignorar el dolor en la mandíbula. Volteo hacia donde se encontraba su maestro. Piccolo había protegido a Vegeta, recibiendo el ataque en la espalda. Al semisaiyajin le llego un olor a tela quemada.

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Trunks y Goten volvían a atacar, y Gokuh se reponía, mirando con preocupación a los semisaiyajin y después a Vegeta. Se llevo dos dedos a la frente y en un instante apareció al lado del namek que cargaba en brazos a su amigo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Gokuh.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – rugió Piccolo -. ¡Por lo menos yo estoy perfectamente!

El indignado guerrero le lanzo a un semi-inconsciente Vegeta encima.

- Ocúpate de tu basura, ya que estas tan mortificado. Y también de tus propias heridas – le señalo un hilo de sangre que le escurría de la sien.

El namek se arranco el resto de la camiseta del gi, y alzo el vuelo.

- ¿A quien llamas basura? – siseo Vegeta, haciendo un esfuerzo para reponerse.

- Tranquilo Vegeta. Respira – murmuro Gokuh.

- ¿Soy yo, o esa cosa pega aun mas duro que antes? – el ex príncipe de los saiyajin se separo de Gokuh y trato de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Sobre los muchachos, los otros cuatro guerreros le lanzaban potentes disparos de energía al monstruo Boo, y este se las ingeniaba para contenerlos todos. El Planeta Supremo se estremecía y crujía.

Majin Boo comenzó a reír como maniático, incremento la fuerza de su ataque e hizo retroceder a sus adversarios.

Gokuh se limpio la sangre de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

- Por Dios, Vegeta. La duda me mata. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad par hablar.

El joven de cabello en punta paso saliva y, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico porque sentía dolor por todos lados, tomo aire. Frunció el ceño, repentinamente desconcertado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Gokuh.

- No puedo. Me siento observado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En cierto lugar del infierno, se escucharon abucheos, y una gigantesca esfera de cristal fue bombardeada por puñados de botanas.

Los demonios a cargo habían decidido que la pelea contra Boo era lo bastante importante como para tomarse un receso, y se consiguieron una esfera de cristal tamaño gigante, para usarla como pantalla de lujo y no perder detalle. Ya en eso, los condenados también se acercaron a disfrutar del espectáculo. Quien sabe como, alguien termino repartiendo palomitas y papas fritas.

- ¡Arrrggg! – Freezer rechino los dientes de furia, expresando el sentir de los espectadores -. ¡No le costaba nada decirlo de una buena vez!

A su lado, Cell se cruzo de brazos. Se cortaría a si mismo en pedacitos antes de admitir en voz alta su curiosidad.

Empezaron las apuestas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh exhalo, y se paso la mano por el cabello. Quizás no debió haber preguntado en primer lugar.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Vegeta miro hacia arriba.

- Le pateamos el trasero a esa horrible cosa.

Gokuh se elevo en el aire. No llevaba ni medio metro cuando se detuvo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que escuchaste. Creo que hable muy claro.

- Si. Pero nunca creí escuchar algo así, viniendo de ti. Vamos, nunca creí ni que las pensaras.

El mayor de los muchachos sonrió.

- Baka. Puedo pensar cosas que no esperarías escucharme decir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Boo incremento el poder, lanzando a los otros guerreros a destrozar peñas y montañas a lo lejos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sacudirse el polvo de las manos, ya que Vegeta y Gokuh habían regresado a tomar el relevo.

- ¡Se van los suplentes y regresan los titulares! – grito el ex príncipe Saiyajin, juntando energía en las manos -. ¡Final Flash!

- Vegeta, me das miedo – el otro muchacho también reunió energía -. ¡Kame hame haaaaaaaaaaa!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Esta ya se volvía rutinario. Ellos atacaban y Boo respondía.

Entre las muchas cosas que el mago Bibidi le dio a su creación, la imaginación no estaba ni en el boceto preeliminar.

Por fin algo vario. Boo enredo a Vegeta en una enorme serpiente de sustancia rosa y lo arrojo lejos. Después de deshacerse del ex príncipe, concentro toda su atención en Gokuh.

Le tiro un puñetazo en el estomago al joven y lo sostuvo del cabello. Le disparo una ráfaga a la cara y lo dejo caer. Aturdido, el muchacho aterrizo sobre un montón de rocas.

Segundos después Boo estaba suspendido un par de metros sobre el. Sonriendo como demente y con una esfera de energía lista en la mano. Gokuh forcejeo para ponerse de pie. Los otros guerreros se apresuraron a ayudarlo pero quizás no llegarían a tiempo. Vegeta, por su parte, aun no lograba liberarse de la sustancia rosa.

- Kakarotto… - murmuro, pensando en hincarle los dientes a su atadura.

Majin Boo echo el brazo atrás para lanzar la esfera. Gokuh dio un gemido ahogado.

El monstruo se congelo a mitad del movimiento. Y de repente, con un silbido de locomotora, le empezó a salir vapor a chorros por los agujeros de la cabeza. Trato de cubrirlos sin conseguirlo, el gas caliente le hirvió las palmas de las manos, aunque no sintió dolor. Se formo una nube sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a condensarse y tomar forma.

Gokuh se recupero de su aturdimiento y se puso de pie despacio. Vegeta por fin se deshizo de la cosa que lo aprisionaba, y todos los guerreros, y los espectadores que no sabían que tenían, miraron la nube de vapor.

Pronto perdió su consistencia esponjosita y liviana, para convertirse en un ser rechoncho color de rosa.

- ¿Majin Boo? – dijo Gokuh.

El Boo que los muchachos conocieron primero estiro sus brazos y piernas y los agito en el aire. El otro Boo abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

El tipo gordo se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Gokuh.

- ¿Gato? – le pregunto.

- Ehmmm ¿A cual te refieres? Los dos están bien, pero no están por aquí.

Majin Boo, el gordito, abrazo a Gokuh y lo acuno.

- ¡Gato!

- ¡Creo que me confundes!

El Boo malvado chillo de furia, al ver que lo ignoraban.

El sujeto gordo color de rosa volvió a dejar a Gokuh en el suelo.

- No me agradas – le dijo al otro Boo -. Quieres lastimar a mi gato…

- Amigo – lo corrigió Gokuh.

- … quieres lastimar a mi amigo. Y no lo voy a permitir.

Flexiono los brazos y las piernas, dio un salto, y encaro al otro Boo. Un instante después, ambas criaturas se lanzaban una lluvia de golpes uno al otro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Esto si que no me lo esperaba – dijo Gokuh - ¡Hasta se me había olvidado! ¿Cómo pudimos dejarlo ahí dentro?

- Teníamos demasiado entre manos – le replico Vegeta.

- Con el quizá tengamos más posibilidades de ganar – dijo Piccolo -. ¡Enanos! – les grito a todos -. ¡Prepárense para atacar!

- Si, ¿pero como lo haremos? – pregunto Gohan.

- Ustedes van primero. Kakarotto y yo iremos tras ustedes.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Vegeta. Sobre ellos, seguía la pelea entre los dos Boos, con desventaja para el Boo gordo.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos? – pregunto Piccolo con desconfianza.

- Porque nosotros aun no tenemos todo el control de nuestros poderes, y al frente seriamos más una molestia que una ayuda.

El gigante namek miro a los ojos al insignificante muchacho de cabello en punta que exponía un argumento lógico a primera impresión.

Estos dos muchachos eran los guerreros más jóvenes del grupo, de pequeña estatura, sin experiencia, y realmente no tenían que estar ahí. Eso era cierto.

Pero también era cierto que esa era una fachada, que dentro de ese frágil exterior se escondían las almas de los guerreros más poderosos que jamás hubieran existido. Y que quien le hablaba, alguna vez fue el orgullosos príncipe de una raza guerrera.

- De acuerdo – dijo por fin -. Nosotros vamos primero.

- Bien – Gohan asintió.

Trunks y Goten no se opusieron a la idea. Por lo menos no demasiado. Los cuatro guerreros alzaron el vuelo. Piccolo miro tras de si por ultima vez, y le hizo una señal de asentimiento a Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Muy bien, Kakarotto - dijo Vegeta, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del otro muchacho -. Hora de trabajar.

- ¿No vamos tras ellos? – pregunto Gokuh, sintiendo que se había perdido de algo.

- Tengo un plan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Arriba, en los cielos violetas, varios guerreros luchaban con ferocidad y desventaja contra el más terrible de los monstruos.

Abajo, dos adolescentes, que tal vez eran la única esperanza para continuar la existencia del universo, elaboraban un plan.

Desde un punto mas alejado en suelo, cerca de unos arbustos todos ralos, un fornido joven pensaba lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Ron hubiera querido arrancarse el pelo a mechones, estilo Homero Simpson, pero calculo que tardaría demasiado tiempo. Miro a su alrededor. De algún lado tenía que sacar alguna idea.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se sintió débil. Lo que no le había pasado frente a la enorme barda de la mansión donde retenían a su hermana y al pequeño sobrino al que apenas conocía. Tampoco se sintió así durante su primer año en la Academia Militar. Ni durante el segundo, que fue peor. Mucho menos durante el tercero, en que ya tenía la situación bajo control. Ni ese día, en que tomo la decisión de salir de su casa, sin mas que una mochila y unas monedas en la bolsa, y se encontró solo, a la luz del amanecer, se dio cuenta de que el mundo era mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba, y escucho a su madre gritándole desde una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa. Se echó a correr, pero no fue miedo lo que sintió, si no emoción.

Y ahora estaba viendo que su pequeño sobrino, de alguna misteriosa manera, había obtenido el poder de pulverizar montañas con las manos y volar como un jet, se reunió con otros tipos iguales y estaban combatiendo a sabe Dios que clase de monstruo.

Esto era demasiado para el.

Suspiro. Y le pareció escuchar que alguien sollozaba de miedo.

Miro hacia los arbustos ralitos. Encontró una figura familiar, hecho bolita, y cubriéndose la calva con unas ramas.

- ¿Mr. Satán? ¡Así que aquí es donde se había escondido!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Primero, hay algo que necesito hacer.

Vegeta alzo la mirada al cielo, pero no en dirección a donde los demás luchaban.

- ¡Supremo Kaioh Sama! ¡Se que nos están mirando! ¡No son paranoias mías!

- Yo llegue a pensar que si lo eran.

- ¿Qué?

- Parranoias tuyas.

- Se pronuncia "paranoias", y no, no era eso.

- Eso dije: parranoias.

- No. Sigues mal. "Pa-ra-noias"

- Pa-rra-

- ¡NIÑOS TONTOS!

- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin se digna a responder!

Tras ellos, tres guerreros cayeron, dejando enormes cráteres en el suelo. Una montaña se partió.

- ¡Por si no lo han notado necesitamos mucha ayuda! ¡Tienen que ir a Namek a reunir las Esferas del Dragón!

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Dende.

- Se me antojo una pizza. Kakarotto ¿Tu que vas a querer? ¡PUES PORQUE LAS NECESITAMOS! ¡NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS TONTAS! ¿CREES QUE NOS SOBRA TIEMPO ACASO?

- ¿Tienes un plan?

- ¿Qué te dije sobre las preguntas tontas?

- Lo siento. ¡Vamos para allá!

- Mmhm… No deberían abusar del poder de las Esferas del Dragón de esa manera – dijo el Anciano Kaioh.

- No diga eso ahora. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

El joven Kaioh asintió. Dende tomo en brazos a Pan, quien cargo a los gatos. La joven divinidad tomo al verde Kami Sama y al viejo antepasado de los hombros, y se concentro. En un instante se encontraban en el Nuevo Planeta Namek.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Vegeta, me pones mas nervioso a cada momento, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Es muy pronto para usar las esferas del Dragón.

El joven de cabello en punta miro hacia donde se desarrollaba el combate. Piccolo, los semisaiyajin y Majin Boo la tenían cada vez mas difícil para contener al monstruo.

- Dime, Kakarotto, ¿Cuántas veces salvaste a la Tierra en tu vida pasada?

- ¿Eh? Yo que se ¿Quién esta contando? – el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Me parece, que si de vez en cuando los Terrícolas se hicieran cargo de su propio planeta, no estaría mal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Me invade la emoción. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Estoy muy feliz de actualizar. Es en este momento en que me siento como una autentica escritora de Fanfics… que diablos, me siento como una autentica Escritora a secas. Ya me plagiaron este fic. Ahora nada más me falta que me entrevisten para algún foro o algo.

Ya en serio, me siento muy contenta actualizando por fin. Traigo casco, por si a alguien se le ocurre arrojarme algo a la cabeza TT. Como siempre, tengo justificaciones, pero son aburridas. Gracias por esperarme. Según yo actualizaría antes de Día de Muertos, para comenzar otro, pero aquí estoy en las mismas TT.

Nanaccs: Espero que no comas ansias… TT aquí esta el capitulo por fin. Gracias por esperar, y por la review.

Runliney: Hablando de ritmo, wapa. Tú y yo tenemos un problema XDDDDDDDDD. Por desgracia, no puedo decirte si es o no lo que te estas imaginando, con eso destriparía la trama, igual y dirías "Ya con eso, no me hace falta saber mas. A leer otro."

Ely-chan: Aquí estoy otra vez. Espero que te de gusto y no te enojes TT. Sigo procurando que te diviertas, y buscándole explicaciones a lo inexplicable XDDDDDDDDDD. Me encantan tus reviews XDDDDD. Me gusta y es todo un cumplido que puedas compartirme algo de tu agitada vida.

Elena: Editora Honoraria! Aquí estoy! Que no panda el cunico! Por cierto, a mi también me encanta Raditz, es divertido de escribir.

ladyNaomi: Gracias por tus reviews! Yo tampoco quiero que se separen los Gemelos Fantásticos TT. Pero eso se vera mas adelante.

Isime Dragón: Me pregunto si esta vez tendré tanta suerte como la anterior TT. Me esfuerzo, no te enojes TT. Yo también pienso que es amor del bueno, pero no puedo adelantar nada. Sospecho que la mitad de los que leen esto van a quedar decepcionados, y la otra mitad tendrá tendencias homicidas hacia mi persona… aunque lo peor que podría ocurrir es que los decepcionara a todos parejos TT. Que bien que te gustaron esos diálogos en particular XD.

Zephyr hb: Pues que me dirás ahora que el capitulo se tardó mas TT. Gracias por los saludos a los gatitos, ellos son los verdaderos protagonistas XD. Al menos en este capitulo ya vimos que paso con el Majin gordo.

Kitty: Gracias por tu review! Muchas gracias en serio. Aquí esta el capitulo por fin.

Elsa Agabo: Sigo sin conciliar el suelo con facilidad, ya hora menos que ingerí tantos dulces TT. Que bien que te gustaron tanto los diálogos! Yo también quiero saber el por que de las cosas TT.

Suzume Yasu: Gracias por la review! Aquí esta la actualización por fin. Tomo en cuenta la sugerencia nn, no te preocupes.

Enzi: Hola, Enzi! Ya vez que Vegeta tiene sus remilgos a la hora de hacer sus confesiones XD. Creo que la pregunta tendrá que esperar un poco mas, lo siento.

Kiri Miyamoto: Errr… ¿De verdad pongo muchas indirectas? (Duh. Como si no lo supiera) Es algo que nunca imagine, una reacción así. Dioses, me emocione mucho al leer tu review. De verdad, nunca me hubiera esperado algo así. Un beso, muchas gracias.

dragonballera: Muchas gracias por tu review! Creo que acabas de imponer un nuevo record! Mas adelante los personajes mandaran saludos, ahora incluiré a Trunks, ya lo han pedido mucho XD. También incluiré al abrazable Piccolo!

Kaze Jin: Me da gusto volver a leer tus reviews! Creo que al igual que Gokuh, yo siempre he querido decir algo así. Es mas, me parece que esa frase es la principal razón para escribir este fic XDDDDDDDDD. Controla a la tropa, aun no se define nada. A ver si podemos encontrarnos en el MSN (de por si que ya no he entrado tanto TT). Abrazos!

Aio-Chan: Gracias por la review! Has hecho que me ruborice! Ya volverán a salir las gemelas mas adelante, que bueno que te cayeron bien XD.

AP-Koneko-Chan: Aquí esta la actualización por fin!

DRINY: Aquí esta pequeñita. Tu malvada madrastra se apuró lo más que pudo TT. Por tu papá no te apures, yo aquí lo cuido XD.

Ibbet: Gracias por el cumplido! Como ya he dicho, lo del yaoi no va en este fic. Ya me había comprometido a eso.

Vannya-Pan: Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews! Mas adelante, los muchachos mandaran saludos, por lo que veo será mas pronto de lo que imagine. Y si, ya voy a incluir a Trunks, esta muy solicitado XD. El otro fic también disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Que bien que lo pudiste leer, por si te preguntabas de donde le había salido tanta familia a Gokuh! XD


	49. El Deseo y la Estrella

Capitulo 48

EL DESEO Y LA ESTRELLA AZUL

Dedicado a:

Quienes ya han perdido la paciencia

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Lo más importante de toda esta aventura, fue que Boba y Fett, se convirtieron en los primeros gatos en poner un pie en el otro mundo, aun estando vivos. Después, dieron un gran salto para la raza felina, al ser los primeros en dar un paso en otro planeta. No solo eso, ayudaron a estrechar los lazos entre la Tierra y la raza Namek. Los Nameks quedaron intrigados por esas pequeñas criaturas peluditas, y decidieron visitar la Tierra algún día, para ver si había mas de esos, y si podrían llevarse unos a la casa. Pero eso sucedería mucho mas adelante. Y de todas maneras, aun existe la duda de si en un futuro habría Tierra a la cual ir a buscar gatos.

En cuanto el grupo llego al Nuevo Planeta Namek, Dende escucho una voz conocida que lo saludo alegremente.

- ¡Te estábamos esperando, Dende!

El joven Namek miro sorprendido a su alrededor.

- ¡Gran Patriarca! ¡Todos están aquí! – exclamo.

En efecto. Todos los nameks que fueron transportados por Shen-Long desde la Tierra hasta este planeta, se encontraban ahí.

- También es un honor recibir a tan importantes divinidades – el Patriarca hizo una reverencia a los Kaioh Shin. Miro a Pan y le hizo un gesto de saludo, y dirigió una mirada de interés a los dos animalitos que cargaba consigo.

- ¡Hay muchos Piccolos en este lugar! – dijo sorprendida la niña. Algunos de los nameks más jóvenes se acercaron a ella, evidentemente curiosos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Quiero que hagas una Genki Dama.

- ¿Qué?

- Una Genki Dama ¿Te acuerdas? Una de esas cosas con la que me rompiste la cara cuando recién nos conocimos. Lo que le arrojaste una vez a Freezer. Una condenada esfera de energía positiva, que puede acabar con ese montón ambulante de maldad rosa. ¡No me dirás que de todas las cosas que se te pudieron olvidar esta precisamente esa!

- No, claro que no – Gokuh le echo un disimulado vistazo a sus alrededores -. Pero no hay elementos suficientes para crear una con el poder de vencer a Majin Boo.

- Eso ya lo se. Yo estaba ahí cuando lanzaste una en la Tierra y sobreviví… o algo así. Y no tenía el poder que tengo ahora. Lo que quiero que hagas ahora, es una muy grande. La mas enorme, poderosa, y gigantesca Genki Dama que jamás se haya visto.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. Yo tengo otra idea. Tal vez si me explicara tu plan completo, yo podría hallar una manera de hacerla.

- Mhm…

Vegeta le dio la espalda.

- ¡Dende! – Gritó de repente - ¿Ya estas listo?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el nuevo Planeta Namek, el joven verde se sobresaltó.

- ¡Gran Patriarca! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Rápido! Hay que encontrar las Esferas del Dragón.

Hasta ese momento, Dende no había considerado el pequeño detalle ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? No es como si pudieran chasquear los dedos ya hacerlas aparecer. Pero si todos se aplicaban a buscarlas en seguida, tal vez…

El Gran Patriarca sonrió, y le hizo una seña a los Nameks reunidos. De inmediato, siete de ellos alzaron triunfantes las Esferas del Dragón.

Los Supremos miraron con asombro, y la Pequeña Pan se echo a reír, encantada con la sorpresa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Señor Vegeta! – exclamo Dende -. ¡Ya tenemos las esferas del Dragón!

- ¡Bien! – respondió Vegeta, desde el Planeta Supremo. Tuvo una duda sobre llamarle la atención a Dende, para que no volviera a llamarlo "señor", pero tampoco estaba cómodo con la idea de que lo tuteara.

- Vegeta, ¿ya me vas a decir? ¿O me quieres matar de angustia en venganza por algo que te haya hecho?

El joven de cabello en punta supo a que se refería su amigo con exactitud. Pero no quiso prestarle atención.

- ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡INVOQUEN AL DRAGON DE NAMEK AHORA! ¡Necesito que reconstruyan la Tierra y revivan a toda la gente de la Tierra que ha muerto desde que comenzó el Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

- ¡Ejem!

- ¡Excepto a los malos! – se dirigió a Gokuh - ¿Esta bien?

Gokuh alzo los pulgares.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – pregunto Dende.

- No. Mañana – definitivo, que este enano verde jamás se atreviera a tutearlo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡INUTIL DESPERDICIO DE SARCASMO! ¡Haz lo que te acabo de decir!

- Dende – dijo Gokuh, pensando que quizás el tono de Vegeta habría dejado paralizado al joven namek -, por favor, haz lo que te pide. Ya quiero saber lo que tiene en mente.

- ¡Si! ¡Enseguida! ¿Qué hacemos con el tercer deseo?

Vegeta se mordió la lengua.

- No me interesa.

Hubo una pausa, y después se escucho la voz alarmada de Dende.

- ¡NO SE PUEDE! ¡PORUNGA SOLO PUEDE RESUCITAR A UNA PERSONA!

- ¿Qué? – Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Estaba seguro de que esto funcionaria, pero había algo de lo que no se acordaba bien o simplemente confundió. ¡Pero las esferas del Dragón de Namek eran más poderosas!

¿Cómo era posible?

Ahora tenia que pensar rápido en otro plan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo echó un vistazo a los muchachos. Algo de la conversación había llegado a sus oídos, y el se encargo de sospechar el resto.

Parecía que el plan de Vegeta caminaba, hasta que topó con un obstáculo inesperado.

"¿Qué harás ahora Vegeta?" pensó el alto Namek, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Boo. Tenía que seguir conteniendo al monstruo, en lo que se superaba esta dificultad.

- ¡MUY BIEN! – rugió, retrocediendo unos metros -. ¡A UN LADO TODOS!

Los demás guerreros, que estaban tirándole golpes a Boo donde y como podían, se desbandaron al instante. Por lo menos Goten y el Boo gordo no entendieron bien las palabras, pero les bastó el tono de voz.

Piccolo junto energía como pudo, en ese momento la técnica era lo de menos, se trataba de juntar toda la energía posible, en segundos, y lanzarla al blanco, pero ya.

¡Lo hizo!

El estallido hizo retumbar la tierra, y el namek sintió que el estruendo le hacia sangrar los oídos, mientras sacaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener el rayo de ki contra su oponente. Boo lo contuvo con las manos y, gruñendo como si hubiera contraído la rabia, comenzó a empujar al namek hacia atrás.

- ¡Necesito apoyo aquí!

- ¡Vamos! – grito Gohan, y los semisaiyajin lo siguieron, y el Boo gordo fue tras ellos.

Los tres muchachos y la criatura rechoncha tomaron posiciones como escuadrón entrenado, aunque por pura suerte y unieron sus disparos de energía al de Piccolo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Dende miro tras de si, el Patriarca se había reído.

- ¿Gran Patriarca?

- No te preocupes Dende – le puso la mano en el hombro -. Pude aumentar el poder de Porunga.

- ¿En serio? ¿Podemos revivirlos a todos?

El anciano namek asintió.

- No me gusta como usan estas esferas – dijo el Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama -. Es una alteración grave al curso natural de las cosas y las leyes de la causalidad.

- No va a haber ningún problema – le informo Dende a Vegeta. Ya después de solucionar la crisis discutirían con el ser supremo todo lo que el quisiera.

- Menos mal – respondió Vegeta, pensando que ya había pasado por suficientes sustos, y que vencerían a Boo como fuera, tan solo por haberlos hecho pasar por esto.

- Dende ¿nos harías el honor? – preguntó el Patriarca, mientras indicaba a los otros nameks el lugar donde depositarían las esferas.

El Namek, actualmente Dios Protector de la Tierra, se dirigió al grupo de esferas brillantes, extendió las manos sobre ellas, y cerro los ojos. Hubo un momento de vacilación, hacia mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo entre su propia gente y hablo su idioma natal. Pero tras un suspiro, las palabras fluyeron solas, como si nunca se hubiera marchado de su hogar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El cielo se oscureció. Las esferas brillaron con más intensidad, hubo rayos dorados, y se elevo al cielo la gigantesca figura del Dragón Porunga. Sus enormes ojos rojos miraron a los presentes, haciéndolos sentir a todos muy pequeños, como nunca se habían sentido, ante semejante mole que flotaba en el aire.

Por fin, el imponente Dragón habló.

- ME HAN INVOCADO. PUEDEN PEDIR SUS DESEOS. LES CONCEDERE TRES.

- ¡De prisa Dende!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el enorme vació del espacio, donde hasta ahora solo se encontraban escombros, volvió a aparecer el mismo hermoso planeta azul, intacto, como si nada. Tras la, para casi todos, inexplicable reaparición, los editores de la Guía para viajeros mas vendida del Universo tuvieron que hacer otra actualización de emergencia, y buscaron a quien demandar. Estaban bastante enfadados con ese planeta insignificante apareciendo y desapareciendo de improviso. Así no se puede trabajar.

Hubo una propuesta de no modificar el texto, y mejor mandarlo volar en pedazos, insinuando que eso saldría mas barato. No prosperó. A final de cuentas, ese pequeño planeta no era tan importante.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- YA PUEDEN PEDIR EL SEGUNDO DESEO.

Dende recurrió de nuevo a su idioma, para pedir que resucitara toda la gente de la Tierra, como le indicaron Vegeta y Gokuh.

- BIEN – dijo el dragón -. PERO TENDRA QUE ESPERAR UN POCO, ES MUCHA GENTE.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Mientras que sea para hoy – respondió Vegeta cuando le informaron del retraso.

- No deberías de contestarles así –dijo Gokuh.

- Cállate.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Boo rechazo el ataque que le lanzaron y comenzó a hacer retroceder a sus oponentes. A todos. Al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Señor Piccolo! – grito Gohan -. ¡No creo que podamos sostener la energía por más tiempo!

- Solo contenganlo lo suficiente – gruño el namek. "Si, lo suficiente como para que no me dejen solo y esto me estalle en la cara".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los ojos del colosal Dragón de Namek brillaron como rubíes. Y a años luz de distancia de donde se encontraba, comenzaron a ocurrir los milagros.

Para empezar, poco a poco, mucha gente comenzó a abrir los ojos desconcertada.

La situación entera fue extraña para todos. El cielo estaba azul, y despejado en la mayor parte del planeta. Toda la gente del mundo se encontraba en donde se supone que debería de estar: en casa, en el trabajo, caminando por la calle, etc., haciendo lo que se suponía tenían que estar haciendo en ese momento. Todo tan normal que resultaba espeluznante.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En una pequeña ciudad, una mujer que prefería que la llamaran Luna, aun sostenía en la mano un teléfono, que hasta donde recordaba había tenido intenciones de lanzar por la ventana.

Pero después sucedió algo importante.

Arrugo el ceño tratando de recordar. Hubo un resplandor color rosa, tras lo cual, sucedió una experiencia que rápidamente identifico como muerte súbita.

Estuvo… muerta durante un tiempo, pero ahora había regresado. Miro sus alrededores ¿Habría reencarnado tan pronto? Pero de haber reencarnado, entonces tendría que estar en otro lugar, con otro aspecto posiblemente, no en la sala de la casa que ocupo hasta el momento de morir.

Se dirigió al sillón más próximo, tenia que sentarse y pensar un poco en todo aquello.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Algo semejante paso por la mente de todos los habitantes de la Tierra. Quienes pudieron tomaron asiento en una silla, los que no, se dejaron caer en la banqueta o donde fuera. Estuvieron muertos… y ahora de alguna manera milagrosa, resucitaron. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Lo más alarmante era toda la normalidad imperante. Aquí no había pasado nada, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaban.

Entonces ¿Fue un sueño?

Hubo quienes estuvieron seguros de que no fue un sueño.

En el restaurado Templo de Kami Sama, varias personas abrieron los ojos, y se miraron los unos a los otros.

- ¡Regresamos! – exclamo Bulma.

Hubo un ruidoso y alegre festejo, y entre todo ello, la voz de Videl.

- ¿Pan? ¿Dónde esta Pan?

Además de ella, aquí faltaba mucha gente. Y ¿Boo fue vencido?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La energía fue demasiada para los guerreros. Hubo una explosión que los mandó a todos volando a lo lejos.

Mientras caía, Piccolo alcanzó a pensar que pudo haber sido peor, antes de quedar inconsciente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- CUMPLI EL SEGUNDO DESEO – rugió el Dragón -. PUEDEN PEDIR AHORA EL TERCERO.

- ¡Ya esta! – dijo Dende, emocionado -. ¡Señor Vegeta! ¡La gente de la Tierra ha sido revivida!

- ¡Ya era tiempo! Kakarotto, prepárate – bien, esto caminaba. A tropezones, pero caminaba. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa que hacer.

- ¡Supremo Kaioh Sama! – grito Vegeta, esperando poder reproducir su antiguo tono de voz de mando -. ¡Necesito hablar con la gente de la Tierra!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Qué? –dijo el Anciano supremo, tomado por sorpresa.

Vegeta casi grita de frustración ¿todas estas personas tienen problemas en el oído? ¿Por qué tenia que repetir las cosas dos veces?

- El se refiere – dijo Gokuh, adivinando los pensamientos de su mejor amigo -, a que si hay una manera de que todos los habitantes de la Tierra lo escuchen al mismo tiempo. Como usted puede hacer cosas muy extrañas, pensamos que tal vez podría hacer un truco de esos.

El Viejo Ser Supremo miró la esfera de cristal. Después, desvió la mirada, y dijo algo entre dientes.

- Perdone, antepasado – dijo Shin -. No le entiendo.

- No puedo hacerlo – repitió en voz baja el anciano.

- No pude hacer eso – informo Dende.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta se atraganto. Una parte del el quería desquitarse diciéndole un par de cosas a todos los idiotas que lo rodeaban, y la otra, simplemente se desespero.

Gokuh escucho el ronco jadeo que indicaba que el otro muchacho trataba de calmarse y deseo saber que hacer en ese momento. Si solo hubiera una manera…

- VEGETA – se escucho otra voz -. YO PUEDO AYUDARTE.

- Perfecto – dijo el joven de cabello en punta -. Me volví loco. Mi desesperación me hace escuchar cosas.

- ¡Esa voz! – exclamo Gokuh - ¡Es Kaioh Sama!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Kaioh Sama había estado escuchando todo el intercambio, y sonrió, complacido de poder poner su granito de arena.

- Adelante, Vegeta – el protector del Norte de la Galaxia extendió sus antenas -. Habla, todos en la Tierra te escucharan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron llevaba arrastrando a Mr. Satán del cuello de la camisa, y avanzó hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los muchachos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a Gokuh.

- Vegeta tiene un plan – respondió Gokuh.

El enorme joven volteo hacia donde Boo le daba una paliza a todos sus oponentes al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y se puede dar prisa? No quiero asustarlos, pero a todos sus amigos no les va muy bien que digamos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Aquí vamos.

Vegeta tomo aire. Entre tratar con gente estupida y múltiples retrasos no había podido trabajar en lo que tenía que decir. Su argumento final se supone que debería estar muy elaborado, revisado y corregido. Y ahora tenia que salir de su pecho tal y como lo sintiera.

Podría funcionar. Nada como un poco de desesperación para llamar la atención de la gente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Escúchenme, habitantes de la Tierra…

Mal comienzo. Aunque pudo haber dicho "terrícolas" o "¡Ey! ¡Ustedes!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la Tierra, los habitantes hace mucho pasaron del estupor a la alegría. Por las calles la gente abrazaba a sus seres queridos y a completos desconocidos, felices de estar vivos, y sin importarles mucho el como o el por qué. La felicidad mundial fue interrumpida por la voz de Vegeta, y todos miraron al cielo, preguntándose si era de ahí de donde venia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el Templo de Kami Sama, Bulma reconoció la voz enseguida.

- ¡Vegeta!

La genio de cabello azul se llevo las manos al pecho y las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

Las demás personas en el Templo la rodearon y prestaron atención a lo que el ex príncipe de los Saiyajin tenía que decir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ya había comenzado. Y ahora no tenía manera de echarse para atrás. Expongamos los hechos, hay que decir la verdad.

¿Cómo decía el dicho? "La verdad los hará libres."

- Todos ustedes murieron por causa de un monstruo llamado Majin Boo, y la Tierra fue destruida – "por si no lo notaron" -. No fue un sueño, sucedió de verdad.

De haberse encontrado en la situación en que se encontraba la mayoría, también hubiera hecho lo posible por convencerse de que no fue real. Por salud mental.

Aunque en este momento los posibles traumas a futuro eran lo de menos. Necesitaba que la gente de la Tierra aceptara la verdad, por lo menos esta vez.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la Tierra, todos los habitantes estaban congelados en su sitio, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaban.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta continuo, implacable.

- Aunque todos hayan revivido, las cosas están lejos de solucionarse. En este momento, estamos luchando contra Majin Boo, pero no podemos vencerlo solos.

Que difícil es aceptarlo, ¿verdad? El orgulloso Príncipe Vegeta, pidiendo ayuda a insignificantes terrícolas.

Basta de eso. No soy un Príncipe.

No soy un saiyajin.

- Necesitamos la ayuda de todos – si, de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, mi lugar de nacimiento, donde vive mi familia, mi… hogar -. Hay una manera de que cada uno de ustedes aporte. Tan solo, tienen que levantar las manos al cielo, y concentrarse. Solo tomaremos una pequeña porción de la energía de cada quien, pero entre todos… entre todos podemos reunir el poder suficiente para vencer en este combate.

- Oye, sobrino. ¿Tu amigo con quien habla?

Mr. Satán también quería hacer esa pregunta, y Gokuh les hizo seña de que guardaran silencio.

- ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Prepárense! ¡Levanten las manos ahora!

Lo último sonó como una orden. Vegeta tal vez se considerara terrícola, pero seguía teniendo orgullo de saiyajin.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Eso último ha sido demasiado rudo – comento Kaioh Sama.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Kakarotto ¿Estas listo?

El chico de cabello alborotado asintió.

- Listo.

Gokuh tomo impulso, y se elevo varios metros sobre el suelo, alzo las manos y habló.

- Por favor, a toda la gente de la Tierra. Necesito, que me den un poco de su energía…

- Gokuh… - murmuro Ron viendo a su sobrino en medio del aire, suplicándole ayuda a gente que estaba muy, pero muy lejos de ahí.

- Para formar… ¡La gran Genki Dama!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La gente del Templo Sagrado no perdió el tiempo y alzo las manos al cielo con entusiasmo. Incluso la preocupada Videl hizo un esfuerzo de voluntad y unió su energía con la de los demás.

- Vamos Vegeta, yo se que ustedes pueden vencerlo – murmuro Bulma con el brazo bien extendido hacia arriba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Lo estamos consiguiendo!

Por encima de Gokuh se reunieron pequeños puntos de luz, formando una esfera azul.

- ¡Bien! ¡Continua! – lo animó Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Señor Piccolo! – grito Gohan, al ver a su maestro en el suelo, en una posición que lo mismo podía insinuar que estaba solo inconsciente o que podía haber muerto. Era difícil saberlo, desde esta distancia no se alcanzaba a asegurar si respiraba.

Y por desgracia no podía acercarse. Majin Boo se las ingeniaba para contenerlos a todos.

Los jóvenes semisaiyajin ya estaban en el límite de su resistencia. Unos cuantos golpes fuertes mas y perderían su transformación, después…

¿Qué era eso?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Vamos inútiles! Solo, tienen que contener a Boo un poco más…

- ¡Vegeta! – gritó Gokuh desde arriba.

- ¿Ahora que?

- ¡No ha llegado mas energía!

La que se suponía podía ser el ataque definitivo, solo era una pequeña esfera del tamaño de un bacón de soccer, que brillaba azul claro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – murmuro Vegeta, extrañado -. ¡Aguanta un poco! Puede que esto tarde!

- ¿Escucharon eso? – dijo de repente un ilustre desconocido -. Se supone que debemos levantar las manos…

Ron, Mr. Satán y Vegeta miraron a su alrededor alarmados.

- ¿Pero que…? - comenzó Ron.

- ¿Por qué motivo? – dijo otra voz, que no parecía tener un origen preciso. Y a ella se unieron otras más.

- Yo no creo nada.

- ¿Qué pretenden con eso?

- ¡Pues yo no voy a levantar los brazos! Quien sabe lo que ocurra.

- ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarnos así?

- … además, esa voz sonaba muy extraña…

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN? – exclamó Vegeta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Ron -. ¿De donde vienen todas esas voces?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el Templo de Kami Sama, Bulma trato de pensar en algo que decir o como ayudar. Pero alguien se le adelanto, y aporto su opinión bien intencionada.

- Quizá debiste poner un poco mas de énfasis en ciertas palabras – dijo una voz calmada que Vegeta reconoció al instante -. Y añadir algo más… algo como…

- ¡No! Creo que estuvo bastante bien – interrumpió una voz femenina -. Digo… expuso la situación… o lo que se supone es la situación… el final fue un poco rudo, debió haber bajado el tono… hacerlo mas sutil, mas convincente.

- O tal vez usar otras palabras, el mensaje fue demasiado directo. Ya sabes que para que la gente ayude, hay que hablarle con mucho…

- ¿Por qué no dices de una vez que debió suplicar? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que eso hubiera funcionado mejor?

Vegeta se llevo una mano a la cara.

- Claro que primero muerto que suplicar – dijo entre dientes el joven de cabello en punta -. Y en cuanto a usar otro argumento…

- Pero es que el niño básicamente les dijo "Ayuden o mueran" – continuo la primera voz.

- Es una emergencia…

- ¿Lo ves? Y los mensajes que más se graban son los que llevan las menos palabras posibles.

- Pero un buen orador puede llevar a las multitudes a la muerte en masa si es preciso, y hasta que accedan con gusto.

- ¡LO SIENTO! ¿ESTA BIEN? – estallo Vegeta -. ¡Pero entiendan que estuve ocupado coordinando gente en tres planetas y dos dimensiones distintas y no tengo secretaria! ¡Les aseguro que no vuelve a pasar! ¡Para la próxima que el mundo este por acabarse en mis narices, tendré preparado el discurso en el que daré hasta el significado de la vida, pero hoy tuve que improvisar!

- Cuida tus modales, jovencito - dijo la voz femenina con severidad - Por cierto ¿Dónde estas y como te involucraste en todo esto?

Vegeta le dio al suelo con el pie, creando una gigantesca grieta.

- ¡Este no es el momento de hacer esa clase de preguntas!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo embistió contra Trunks y Goten. Los dos jóvenes ya estaban muy agotados, y este ataque fue lo que necesitaba el monstruo para acabar con lo que restaba de sus fuerzas. Hubo un último resplandor dorado antes de que los muchachos perdieran la transformación del súper saiyajin y cayeran a tierra.

- ¡NO! – exclamo Gohan.

Esto ya le había pasado antes ¿verdad?

Se suponía que esto debía hacerlo enojar. Y que todo ese enojo debió darle fuerzas para enfrentar a Boo, pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo era desesperación. Y eso no era de ayuda precisamente.

El mayor de los Semisaiyajin se abalanzo sobre Boo y tiro los golpes más fuertes que pudo como mejor supo. El monstruo resistió los que no pudo esquivar y atrapo a Gohan del cuello. Una vez que lo inmovilizo, lo golpeo durante lo que al guerrero le pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad fueron unos minutos.

El Boo gordo, mientras tanto, había estado pateando y golpeando la espalda y nuca del Boo maligno, tratando de hacer que soltara al joven, sin conseguir ni que se inmutara.

- ¡No se debe lastimar así a las personas! – gruñía el ser rechoncho.

Por fin, el pequeño sujeto rosa la presto atención al otro. Le tiro un codazo a la cara, y después le arrojo encima el cuerpo herido de Gohan con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlos a ambos a partir varias peñas a la distancia.

El monstruo busco a quien mas golpear para continuar con la diversión. Vio un tenue brillo azul y se dirigió a el de inmediato, pensando que podía encontrar algo que lo interesara lo suficiente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta lo vio acercándose y después miro a Gokuh. El principal inconveniente de la Genki dama era que mientras la energía se concentraba, el guerrero que la creaba estaba en una postura totalmente indefensa. A Kakarotto solo le faltaba el letrero de "pateame".

En un parpadeo, el ex Príncipe estaba frente a Gokuh. Elevó su poder y se preparo para atacar.

- ¡Kakarotto! ¡Voy a tratar de contenerlo! ¡Intenta pedir ayuda tú!

- ¡Vegeta!

El joven de cabello en punta se interpuso en el camino de Boo. Disparo primero, confiando en que quien atacaba primero, atacaba dos veces, pero el monstruo lo esquivo, flexionándose como goma.

- Precisamente una de las cosas que mas odio de este sujeto – dijo Vegeta.

- Escúchenme, gente de la Tierra – comenzó Gokuh -. ¡De verdad, necesitamos de su ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo tienen que levantar las manos!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Escuchaste eso padre? – dijo un Guerrero cerca de la Torre Karin.

- ¡Es Gokuh!

Y no solo fueron Upa y Bora quienes reconocieron la voz. En su vida anterior, Gokuh hizo otros amigos que aun no lo olvidaban. A pesar de los años transcurridos. Y también debemos contar a toda la gente que conoce ahora.

- ¡Entonces Gokuh es quien ha peleado contra el monstruo Boo! – exclamo Suno en algún lugar nevado y distante.

- Vaya – dijo Numero 17, en un bosque -. Hace mucho que no escuchaba de el.

- ¡Muy bien montón de ustedes! – James Ocean se dirigió a todos en la oficina - ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Levanten las manos ahora!

- ¡Oh Gokuh! – dijo Luna mirando por la ventana con los ojos brillantes de orgullo - ¡En que problemas te metes, hijo mío!

- ¡Gokuh-chan! – Anglia salio corriendo al balcón de su casa - ¡Te ayudare mi querido Gokuh-chan!

- ¡Te lo dije hermana! Ese era Vegeta, y ahora esta hablando nuestro primo Gokuh – Phoebe sacudió a su gemela y la forzó a levantar los brazos.

Eiri se acomodo la gabardina negra, se irguió en toda su estatura, y alzo una mano al cielo.

- Gokuh…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Esta llegando aun mas energía!

Fue reconociéndola conforme llegaba.

- ¡Mamá! ¡También mis primas! Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tengo demasiada familia.

Sonrió ante cada señal distintiva, y se ruborizo al sentir una en particular.

La esfera crecía poquito a poco. A Gokuh le parecía que lo hacia en cámara lenta, torturándolo a propósito, para que el se quedara ahí, inmóvil, mientras todos los demás estaban heridos, quizás muertos, y a su mejor amigo le daban la paliza de su vida.

- ¡Vamos! ¡De prisa!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Puede ser un truco. Aun no nos han dicho quienes son.

- Podría ser otro secuaz de Babidi…

- ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESO DE MI SOBRINO?

Ron llevaba un rato escuchando las reacciones de la gente de la Tierra a la petición de Vegeta y Gokuh.

- ¡TODOS USTEDES SON IMBECILES Y MERECEN QUE EL MUNDO LES VUELVA A ESTALLAR EN LA CARA! – rugió el joven al mismo tiempo que agitaba los brazos como loco.

- ¿Y ahora quien grita? – dijo alguien mas.

- ¿Ron? ¿Eres tu?

El aludido se quedo congelado, con los brazos extendidos como estrella de mar.

- Si, mamá…

- Compórtate. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?

- Si, mamá.

Bajó los brazos.

Mr. Satán le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para llamar su atención.

- Oye… ¿Cualquiera puede hablar con la gente de la Tierra? – le pregunto en voz baja.

- Eso parece – le respondió el Panda en el mismo volumen -. Es como si fuera la sala de Chat más grande del universo conocido.

- Aaahhh…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Y la Genki dama se negaba a crecer. Se detuvo, a pesar de los desinteresados esfuerzos de amigos, familia, Anglia, y meros conocidos, no aumentaba su tamaño.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué no nos creen?

A Vegeta las cosas no le iban mejor. El monstruo esquivaba sus golpes y disparos, pero el muchacho no podía hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Y además le parecía que los recibía todos en la cara. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo, y se paso la mano por la mandíbula, esperando conservar todos sus dientes.

Aquí es donde tendría que sacar sus últimas reservas de voluntad, respirar, ignorar el dolor y darle a su enemigo la patada con la que debería mandarlo al infierno.

¿Y en ese caso no se supone que su Sensei debía darle ánimos o algo por el estilo?  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan consiguió tras mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta su maestro, lo primero que hizo fue ponerle dos dedos en el cuello para sentir su pulso. El semisaiyajin sintió que un peso se quitaba de su espalda al comprobar que el namek seguía con vida.

- ¿Señor Piccolo? – lo movió con cuidado - ¿Me escucha? Despierte por favor…

El guerrero verde gruño antes de poder abrir los ojos. Un temblor de tierra lo alertó y lo hizo despertarse por completo.

- ¿Gohan? – murmuro, mientras se levantaba -. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ambos miraron como Vegeta caía entre un estrépito de roca destrozada. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera levantarse, Boo lo volvió a hundir entre los escombros encajándole el pie en las costillas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡No, Vegeta! – grito Gokuh.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto creernos? ¿Por qué no pueden levantar las manos?

- Por favor, por favor – casi sollozó -. Ayúdennos por favor. Va a matarlo… va a matarnos a todos aquí y después destruirá cuanto se le ponga enfrente… Es cierto… Estoy diciendo la verdad…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El Kaioh Sama del Norte mantuvo abierta la comunicación. ¿Qué más se podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué más se podía decir? Casi pudo ver a la gente de la Tierra dispersandose, siguiendo su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado. Haciendose los que no escuchaban la suplica de los jovenes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta ahora tenia tres cosas de que preocuparse, sus dientes, el crujido que escucho venir de sus costillas, y el hecho de que esos dos problemas no serian nada comparados con lo que Boo podría hacerle ahora. No podía moverse. Lo intento con todas sus fuerzas y lo único que consiguió fue arañar la roca.

Gruñó. Boo estaba parado a su lado, viéndolo, mostrando esa horrible sonrisa estupida.

Y nadie podía ayudarlo. Goten y Trunks se prestaban auxilio mutuamente para ponerse de pie. El Boo gordito no se veía por ninguna parte, y Piccolo y Gohan no estaban lo bastante cerca.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Gente de la Tierra!

Gokuh miro hacia abajo, Mr. Satán hacia bocina con las manos y gritaba sin estar seguro de para donde tenia que hacerlo.

- ¡Escuchen! Todo lo que les han dicho es cierto ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la Tierra, algunas personas, que parecían ansiosas por recobrar su normalidad, por aburrida que fuera, se detuvieron en seco.

- Yo esa voz la conozco – dijo alguien.

Lo mismo se dijeron varios, lo habían escuchado en alguna parte, eso era seguro.

El primero en identificarlo correctamente fue un niño pequeño en una ciudad cualquiera.

- ¡Yo se quien es!

De la emoción, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió para poder gritarle al mundo.

- ¡Es Mr. Satan! ¡Es Mr. Satan!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Soy yo!

El viejo Mr. Satán se sintió halagado de que lo reconocieran tan pronto, y dejo salir una risa confiada. De manera inconsciente, adoptó su pose "heroica" que usaba cuando lo entrevistaban para la televisión, con todo y la "V" de victoria con los dedos.

- ¡Me descubriste! ¡Soy yo quien ha luchado contra Boo! ¡Quienes hablaban eran mis ayudantes!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Ayudantes? – dijo Ron - ¿AYUDANTES?

- Espero que Vegeta no lo este escuchando – murmuro Gokuh.

"Que bien" pensó Vegeta, viendo que Boo parecía tomar una decisión con respecto a el. "Además de todo lo que me duele, me zumban los oídos."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Haberlo dicho antes. ¡Era Mr. Satán! El héroe que lucho contra Cell ¡Y ahora enfrentaba a Boo!

El niño que primero lo reconoció, ahora autonombrado presidente de su club de Fans, extendió los brazos al cielo.

- ¡Lo ayudare Mr. Satán!

Y al igual que el, la gente de la Tierra, entusiasmada por poder ayudarle al mas Grande Héroe de la Tierra, a quien todo el mundo había visto por lo menos por televisión, extendió los brazos.

- ¡Usted puede vencerlo! ¡Animo Mr. Satán!

- ¡Si! ¡Le ayudaremos!

En todos lados, en las grandes ciudades, y en las pequeñas aldeas, las costas y las montañas. Desde cualquier rincón, por alejado que fuera, porque la televisión puede llegar hasta donde uno menos se imagina.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La Genki dama creció de golpe. Todo lo que se había tardado hasta ahora lo compenso en ese momento, haciéndose gigantesca en momentos. Y en realidad fue la más espectacular que Gokuh había conseguido crear hasta ahora. Hasta el joven de cabello alborotado quedo fascinado un momento al contemplara, le pareció sostener una estrella en las manos. Era una pena que tuviera que lanzarla.

Buscó a Boo con la mirada.

Cuando lo encontró, solo pudo pensar "Demonios", porque el ser rosa lo estaba mirando a él. Ya se había dado cuenta de la enorme cantidad de energía reunida que pretendía lanzarle, y tenia el pie sobre la espalda de Vegeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la Tierra, todos sus habitantes estaban agotados, y aguardaban que su héroe les informara del resultado de la pelea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡VEGETA! QUITATE! VOY A LANZAR LA GENKI DAMA!

- ¡ESTUPIDO! – fue la respuesta – ¡No me puedo mover!

Y de verdad que lo estaba intentando. Ya estuvo en la trayectoria de un ataque de esos, y lo que menos queria era repetir la experiencia.

Boo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Gokuh, y por desgracia, también supo la razón de por que no las llevaba a cabo.

Encajo la punta de su pie en la espalda de Vegeta, y dejo salir una risita de burla.

El muchacho de cabello en punta se pregunto en ese momento si el no poder moverse se debía al cansancio, al dolor o era que Boo había lesionado algo importante en su espalda y hasta ahora, sobrecargado de adrenalina, no lo ha notado. Claro, con todo lo sucedido era posible que no se enterara de nada, ni aunque tuviera la columna partida en cuatro.

- ¡VEGETA! – volvió a gritar Gokuh.

- ¡LANZALA DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI! – Vegeta apretó los puños - ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡No puedo!

No lo haría, no quería hacerle daño a Vegeta.

Majin Boo le disparo. Fue un rayo pequeño, y Gokuh no lo esquivo. No hubo mayores daños, pero el monstruo comprobó que el muchacho no se movería. Siguió riéndose como loco, y se preparo para un segundo disparo más potente, pero no mucho. Lo atormentaría un rato, ya que estaba tan dispuesto a dejarse.

Justo en el momento en que iba a lanzar una esfera brillante contra Gokuh, una piedra le acertó en la mano, provocando una pequeña explosión con ese ataque que nunca llegaría a su destino. Un segundo después, algo chocó contra el. Algo grande y pesado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron tomó impulso desde lo más alto de una colina. Se echo a correr, concentrado toda su humanidad en un solo objetivo. Vio pasar una piedra enorme arrojada por Mr. Satán, con mucha puntería, y después del impacto de proyectil, el joven chocó contra Boo, como un jugador profesional de americano.

Y fue como un entrenamiento de americano. Impactar contra Boo era como hacerlo contra un monigote, por la textura. Un humano normal no hubiera ni alterado al ser rosa, pero definitivamente Ron no es un humano normal.

Boo se movió hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa, alejándose un par de pasos de Vegeta. Ron miró al monstruo, supo que acababa de hacer algo muy valiente, pero suicida, y que solo le quedaría tiempo suficiente para una cosa.

Gritó.

Fue un grito de horror, que lo asusto muchísimo, y también asusto a Boo. El monstruo retrocedió otro paso, lo que provecho Ron para agacharse, cargar a Vegeta, colocárselo encima del hombro y echar a correr.

Boo iba a salir tras ellos, pero la voz de Gokuh lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡ESPERA BOO! ¡TENGO ALGO PARA TI!

El ser rosa volteo tras de si. Todo lo que lo rodeaba comenzó a teñirse de color azul claro, y el ataque mas poderoso que jamás había visto iba directo hacia el.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron se alejo lo mas posible, cargando a Vegeta. Cuando se considero más o menos a salvo, volteo a ver lo que hacia Gokuh.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gohan ayudó a su maestro a levantarse. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver como Gokuh empujaba despacio la Genki Dama, dándole tiempo a Ron de escapar, y asegurando la atención de Majin Boo.

Trunks y Goten se reunieron con ellos, avanzando a tropezones y apoyándose uno en el otro.

Era agonizante ver como esa enorme esfera de poder se movía tan despacio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Majin Boo tenía la Genki Dama enfrente, estiro los brazos y extendió las manos como si quisiera abarcarla por completo, pero solo pudo contenerla. La esfera azul lo empujo y comenzó a hundirlo en la tierra. Las rocas crujieron a sus pies, se partieron, y después se hicieron polvo.

El monstruo rechinó los dientes, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Empujó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh fue tomado por sorpresa por el empujón de Boo, y estuvo a punto de perder el control de la Genki Dama.

- ¿Qué pasó?

No se suponía que debía rechazarla, ni siquiera debería ser capaz de tocarla. Era algo sobre energía negativa y positiva… ¡Agr.! La teoría de algo siempre le ha dado problemas.

Como sea, ahora tenía que poner más de su parte para que la Genki Dama cumpliera su cometido. Aspiró, reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y empujo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta gruño.

- Bájame.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Ron.

- Dije… que me bajaras…

- ¿Seguro?

El muchacho de cabello en punta bufo su asentimiento. Ron lo bajo con todo el cuidado que puede tener alguien con zarpas de oso. Vegeta sintió el suelo bajo sus plantas, y movió sus pies sobre la tierra. Agradeció en silencio. Por un momento creyó que sus temores se hacían realidad y no podría hacer ni eso. Se tambaleo y cayo hacia delante, el Panda alcanzo a sostenerlo de los hombros.

- Oye… tranquilo Rocky… no estas muy entero que digamos…

- No tienes idea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh y Boo seguían empujando. El muchacho gruñía por el esfuerzo. De repente, comenzó a retroceder.

- ¡No!

Majin Boo caminaba a pasos lentos pero decididos. Regresaría este ataque como fuera.

- ¡Nonononono! – dijo Gokuh, desesperado. Miro tras de si, solo para recordar que estaba flotando en el aire y que no tenia contra que apoyarse. De hecho, tenía problemas para empujar y seguir volando.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Goten - ¿Cómo lo ayudamos?

- No lo se – respondió su hermano mayor -. No es como si pudiéramos llegar hasta arriba y empujarlo a él.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Debe haber una manera – dijo Vegeta -. Tal vez si incrementamos el poder de la Genki Dama… ¡Hay que pedirle ayuda a los Terrícolas otra vez!

- Espera, Vegeta – intervino Kaioh Sama -. La gente aporto mucha energía, deben estar cansados. ¡Si les pedimos mas los podemos matar!

- Hazle caso a la voz de nuestra cabeza, muchacho – dijo Ron -. No puedes andar por ahí reviviendo y matando gente nada mas porque tienes ganas…

- ¡NO IMPORTA! – rugió el ex príncipe -. ¡Aun nos queda el tercer deseo y con el podemos…!

- ¿Qué?

- Un momento… ¡Dende! ¿Aun nos queda el tercer deseo?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- SI YA NO ME NECESITAN – dijo el Dragón de Namek -, ENTONCES PUEDO RETIRARME.

- ¡Espera por favor! – grito Dende, alarmado -. ¡Vegeta quiere usar el tercer deseo!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Dende! ¡Pídele al Dragón que incremente la fuerza de Kakarotto!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Porunga! ¿Puedes incrementar la fuerza del guerrero Gokuh?

- SOLO RECUPERAR LA QUE PERDIO DURANTE LA BATALLA, NO PUEDO DARLE MÁS PODER.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Con eso es suficiente! – dijo Vegeta cuando Dende le comunicó lo dicho por Porunga -. ¡Pero hazlo ahora!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El joven de piel verde se dirigió al Dragón de namek por última vez ese día.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh seguía esforzándose, pero perdía terreno de manera constante. Se pregunto lo que haría Boo ahora, quizá darle una patada a la Genki Dama y hacerla estallar en su cara.

Dio un último empujón.

- Ya no… puedo más…

Bajo los brazos e inclino la cabeza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En ese momento, muy lejos de ahí, los ojos del Dragón Porunga brillaron.

Vegeta contuvo la respiración, y Ron de los nervios le estrujo el hombro con su enorme zarpa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

De repente, Gokuh lo sintió.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Ya no me siento tan cansado… ¿Será esto a lo que le dicen "el segundo aire"?

- ¡Señor Gokuh! – le grito Dende desde el planeta Namek -. ¡Le pedimos al Dragón el tercer deseo! ¡Que recobre sus fuerzas!

El joven alzo la vista, los ojos le brillaban.

- ¡Gracias Kami Sama! – dijo, aliviado, y elevó si ki al máximo posible. Un aura dorada lo rodeo. Movió las manos al frente, y volvió a empujar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ahora Boo retrocedió, desconcertado. Por más que aplicaba fuerza a la gigantesca esfera, no podía moverla. Concentró energía en las manos y disparo, pero el rayo rosa se hundió entre toda la luz azul como si nada.

El monstruo sintió miedo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Sabes algo? – dijo Gokuh -. Eres un oponente muy difícil. De verdad nos diste muchos problemas. Pero diste lo mejor de ti, y eso lo respeto. Hiciste que llegáramos a odiarte. Pero me pregunto… si en realidad fue tu culpa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Boo no lo escuchaba. No lo escucharía ni aunque lo tuviera mas cerca, estaba demasiado asustado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Cómo seria… si te dieran otra oportunidad?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo ahora! – gritó Vegeta.

- ¡Vamos Scrappy! ¡Tú puedes!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el infierno, se escucho un coro de gritos de los villanos ahí reunidos, observando la batalla por su esfera gigante de cristal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Enma Daioh Sama se puso de pie, emocionado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Te estaré esperando para pelear. Prometo volverme más fuerte.

Gokuh sonrió, mantuvo su fuerte control sobre la Genki Dama con una mano y con la otra le envió un respetuoso saludo a su oponente.

- Adiós, Majin Boo.

El guerrero hizo el esfuerzo definitivo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La Genki Dama siguió avanzando, imparable. Se llevó a Boo por delante, sin que el monstruo pudiera evitarlo. Recorrió cientos de metros, dejando un gigantesco surco en el suelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Todos los espectadores gritaron.

Los gritos de Ron y Vegeta fueron de emoción.

Los semisaiyajin y Piccolo gritaron para animarlo.

En el Infierno se escucharon gritos de frustración de los villanos condenados.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La Genki Dama explotó. Su energía de estrella azul hizo pedazos a Boo, en fragmentos cada vez más pequeños, y más pequeños hasta desintegrarlo en polvo. Y aun más, la fuerza liberada fue suficiente como para que de ese polvo no quedara nada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Después de tanto esfuerzo, destrucción y batallas, ese fue el fin de el Gran y Terrible Majin Boo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola a todos! Por fin, por fin estoy aquí!!!!!! No se crean, estaba desesperada por actualizar, pero la mugre realidad se confabulo en mí contra TT.

Kiri Miyamoto: Hola! No llores, se que mi prosa es mala, pero si te hago llorar, me deprimo TT. Por fin esta el otro capitulo. Ya vimos que nuestro Gokuh aguantó la Genki Dama y lo hizo muy bien. Todos aliviados ¡Fiu! Gracias por tus comentarios, y tu interés particular en mi Fic. Nos seguimos leyendo!

Dbzilp: Gracias por tu review! Yaoi? Cual yaoi? XDDDDDDDDDDD

Nanaccs: Aquí esta por fin, aun hay camaradería entre estos dos, no te preocupes.

Driny: TT Ya me regañaste, ahora si me dio complejo. Perdón, pero por mas que uno quisiera, las cosas nada mas no se dan. Por cierto que el plagiador ya fue puesto en vergüenza pública en todos lados, así que no creo que pueda completar el fic, lo siento.

Shadir: Hola! Editora honoraria. El saberme plagiada me hizo sentirme halaga e insultada al mismo tiempo, fue raro XD. En este capitulo, otro momento heroico de Ron, para todas sus fans. (A lo mejor ni estas leyendo esto TT)

Vannya-Pan: Espero que no te desesperaras mucho, por fin la fecha de actualización ha cambiado otra vez. Más choco aventuras de los niños, para todos mis lectores (sobre todo los que no quieran matarme). Si, fue muy mal plan el plagio, pero ya todo esta arreglado por el momento, y yo estoy paranoica esperando a que lo hagan otra vez TT. Ya falta poco para los saludos de los muchachos, y veo que Trunks esta muy solicitado, je je je.

Zephyr hb: Yo si me lo puedo imaginar, por eso lo escribo así XD. Gracias por tu paciencia. Muchos besos.

RunlineY: Grrracias porr el cumplido. Mas parranoias parra ti. (Por cierto, creí que me preguntarían sobre esa palabra XD)

Suzume Yasu: Yo también quiero yaoi, pero me comprometí a que no habría, lo siento. Pero mientras podemos contemplar las posibilidades.

Isilme Dragon: Lo bueno es que estoy advertida de tus malignos planes XD. Ya tomare mis medidas de precaución. A mi también me gusta que Vegeta le diga Kakarotto, me parece que es un nombre especial para el. Me alegra que te guste Ron, me encanta escribirlo. ATENCION. Explico la referencia de Ron. Raditz no alcanzo a conocer a Mirai Trunks, pero a este lo confunde con Hiro Nakamura, el personaje de "Héroes" (basado precisamente en Trunks), por eso le pregunta por sus lentes. Ya habrá manera de contentar a toda la gente acerca del yaoi, je, je. Nada mas que todavía no se me ocurre. Me sigo apurando, al menos este capitulo fue un poco mas largo.

Eldruiwk: Gracias por la review! Me alegra que te haya divertido tanto. (Yo también tengo que disimular mi risa cuando trato de continuarlo en otra compu que no sea la mía… también tengo que ocultar mi angustia, y cuando me bloqueo TT). Échale ganas a la escuela, pero que bien que pude alivianarte un rato.

Alma asakura: Gracias por la review! No voy a dejar inconclusa la historia, ya ahora menos que ya me falta poquito para acabar.

Kaze jin: Mas vale tarde que nunca! Gracias! Ya casi nos enteramos de la Pregunta Definitiva. Y me siento muy halagada por tu comentario. Muchos besos.


	50. Y ahora

Capitulo 49

Y ahora…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Todo estaba en silencio. De repente, soplo una fuerte brisa que levanto varias nubes de polvo con un suave sonido. Después…

- Se acabo – dijo Ron con seguridad.

Vegeta asintió. Se separó un par de pasos del muchacho más fornido. No pudo continuar y cayó de rodillas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Muy lejos de ahí, Pan y los gatos celebraban junto con los Nameks.

- ¡Vencieron! ¡Pelearon muy bien y derrotaron a Majin Boo! – gritaba alegremente la niña, mientras un namek la sostenía en brazos, tan feliz como ella, y los demás se turnaban a Boba y Fett para abrazarlos. Los gatos aguantaron muy bien la atención, solo esperaban que no durara mucho más.

- ¡Supremo Kaioh Sama! – dijo Dende -.¡Regresemos con ellos!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh bajó muy despacio, volvía a sentirse cansado.

Por fin tocó tierra, cerca de Vegeta y Ron.

El joven de cabello en punta alzó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Nos tenias preocupados, baka – dijo el ex príncipe.

- Lo siento – dijo el chico más joven, sin dejar de sonreír. Le hizo seña de que todo iba bien, alzando el pulgar de la mano derecha.

- ¡Ja! – exclamó Vegeta, y le correspondió el gesto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Ganamos? - preguntó Mr. Satán.

Gokuh no le respondió de inmediato. Caminó con trabajos hasta una roca que le sirvió de asiento.

El Campeón del Mundo siguió sus movimientos con la mirada.

Por fin, el muchacho le sonrió, y asintió.

- ¡Escuchen gente de la Tierra! – gritó emocionado Mr. Satán - ¡Majin Boo fue derrotado! ¡Ha pasado el peligro!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La Tierra casi explota de nuevo de alegría.

- ¡Mr. Satán nos ha salvado de nuevo!

En todo el planeta se coreó su nombre con entusiasmo.

-¡SATAN! ¡SATAN! ¡SATAN!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el Templo Sagrado, estaban tan felices de que todo hubiera terminado, que no les importó que Mr. Satán se llevara el crédito… una vez más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo y los semisaiyajin se apresuraron todo lo que sus heridas lo permitían, hasta llegar con Gokuh y Vegeta.

El ex príncipe puso todo su empeño para moverse, pero solo consiguió levantarse y avanzar unos pasos, tropezó y mejor decidió permanecer sentado, confiando en que nada mas era cuestión de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó Ron.

La respuesta fue un gruñido.

- Yo nada más decía…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El Anciano, Shin, Dende, Pan y los gatos regresaron al Planeta Supremo.

- Parece que este planeta resistió bastante – comento la vieja divinidad, mirando a su alrededor, sosteniendo su esfera de cristal

El joven namek se apresuro hacia donde estaban Gokuh y los demás.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

-Este par de miserables lo han conseguido de nuevo – gruño Piccolo -. No lo puedo creer.

- ¿Es un cumplido? – Vegeta lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Tómalo como quieras.

Dende llego hasta Gokuh, y extendió las manos frente a el, concentrándose para usar sus poderes curativos.

- Espera – lo interrumpió Gokuh -. Atiende primero a Vegeta.

Ambos voltearon a mirar al ex príncipe sentado en el suelo.

- Parece que la pelea lo agotó demasiado.

El joven Namek asintió y se apresuro hasta Vegeta. El muchacho estaba tan concentrado en su dolor que no lo vio acercarse, hasta que Dende comenzó a curarlo.

Mientras duro el proceso, Vegeta se le quedo viendo a su sanador en silencio. Quizás reflexionaba en las vueltas que daba la vida. En este caso, varias vidas.

- ¡Ya esta listo! – dijo el namek.

Vegeta se puso de pie y suspiró.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Papá! – gritó la pequeña Pan, dejó libres a los gatos y corrió a brazos de Gohan.

- ¡Mi niña! – el semisaiyajin la cargo y abrazó con fuerza - ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Si papá! ¡No me pasó nada! ¡Vi toda la pelea! – la pequeña tenia los ojos brillantes de emoción. Su padre volvió a abrazarla.

- Lo importante es que tú estés bien – murmuro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Hola muchachos! – dijo Gokuh cargando a sus gatos. Boba y Fett se acurrucaron contra el, ronroneando. Habían pasado por demasiadas emociones y se alegraban de ver por fin al tipo con el que vivían, aunque estuviera un poco maltratado.

- Yo también estaba preocupado por ustedes. Déjenme verlos – Gokuh tomó a cada gato en una mano y los examinó con cuidado.

- Bueno, ahora que ya viste que tus gatos están enteros, creo que te puedes preocupar por alguien más, por ejemplo… no se… ¡TU FAMILIA, SOBRINO!

Ron le dio un zape. En circunstancias normales no lo hubiera ni notado.

- ¡AY! ¿Qué te pasa tío Ron?

- Mira nada más como estas. Parece que te paso una aplanadora por encima. ¡Niño verde! Si ya acabaste de perder el tiempo con esos fracasados, ven a curar al héroe de la hora.

Justo Dende terminaba de ocuparse de los demás guerreros, cuando Ron le gritó. Piccolo lo miró y asintió.

- Gracia Dende – le sonrió Gokuh, cuando lo tuvo cerca -. Y no te preocupes por mi tío, todo esto lo tiene un poco nervioso. Pero por lo general es mucho más amable.

- Y tú no me quieres conocer en mi lado malo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El Majin Boo gordo estaba tirado boca arriba, entre roca destrozada, con los ojillos cerrados, y un montón de heridas sobre su rechoncho cuerpo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el? – preguntó Goten.

Los gatos saltaron de brazos de su dueño y se acercaron a olfatear al ser rosa.

- Vegeta y yo pensábamos en llevarlo a casa… - comenzó Gokuh.

- A mi no me incluyas, te dije que no me permiten tener mascotas. Además, come demasiado.

- Mhmmm…

Gokuh miró a su alrededor, esto debía solucionarse.

- Ya sabemos que no es malo. Pero el resto de la gente no se ha enterado. Tendremos que esconderlo ¡Eso es!

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Piccolo.

- Lo escondemos hasta que las esferas del Dragón vuelvan a funcionar, entonces le pediremos a Shen Long que haga que la gente de la Tierra olvide lo que pasó, y podrá salir. ¡Dende! ¡Hay que curarlo!

- ¡Si!

Mientras el joven Kami Sama se ocupaba del rechoncho ser, Vegeta habló.

- Pero volvemos a lo mismo Kakarotto ¿Dónde se va a esconder mientras tanto?

- Tal vez pueda quedarse en la Corporación Cápsula – intervino Trunks -. No creo que mi mamá se moleste, tenemos mucho espacio.

- Ah si. Recuerdo que eso nos dijo cuando invito a todos los nameks sobrevivientes a quedarse en su casa – reflexionó Piccolo. Era algo de lo que nunca hablaba, pero tenia presente la única vez que convivió con varios de su raza.

- ¡Perfecto! Nada más hay que convencerlo de que no salga.

- ¡Gatos! – se escucho la voz de Majin Boo. Todos voltearon a mirarlo. Sostenía en brazos a Boba y Fett y los lamía como si fueran de caramelo.

- Algo me dice que se va a divertir mucho en tu casa, amigo – comento Goten.

- Y yo sigo pensando en que le están dando un uso muy irresponsable a las Esferas del Dragón –murmuro preocupado el Anciano Supremo. Nadie le prestó atención.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los Guerreros regresaron a la Tierra. Shin los teletransporto hasta el Templo Sagrado, en una parte alejada de donde se encontraban esperándolos. Hubo una ultima despedida y agradecimientos, y Shin y el Supremo Kaioh Sama de hace quince generaciones, se marcharon.

- Bien… ahora… - comenzó Vegeta, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Trunks y Goten se echaron a correr.

- ¡Ya regresamos! – gritaron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo - ¡Majin Boo esta vencido!

- ¡Trunks!

- ¡Goten!

Dos mamás muy, pero muy preocupadas corrieron a abrazar a sus retoños.

- ¡Goten! ¡Estaba asustada!

Bulma se había quedado sin palabras, tan solo restregaba su mejilla contra la de su único hijo.

- ¡Videl!

El alma le volvió al cuerpo al escuchar que Gohan la llamaba y ver a su padre, esposo e hija con bien. Pan voló hasta ella, y Mr. Satán las levantó en brazos juntas. Tras ellos, Gohan sonreía de alivio de ver a su familia reunida y feliz.

Vegeta, Gokuh y Ron se acercaron cautela, escoltando a Majin Boo quien cargaba un par de gatos punks, o eso parecían porque después de tanto manoseo y lamidas, su pelaje tenia un aspecto bastante extraño y se les veía en los ojos que estaban muy enfadados. Hubo una exclamación colectiva de sorpresa, seguida por una de susto. De inmediato, los Guerreros que habían permanecido en el Templo se lanzaron al ataque, fue necesario que Gokuh se interpusiera, agitando los brazos como aspas de molino.

- ¡Calmense! ¡En un momento lo explicamos!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Piccolo sonrió para si mismo. Después de un rato de estarse quitando la palabra mutuamente, Vegeta y Gokuh consiguieron armar el relato de lo sucedido.

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Este Boo no es malo, nada mas hay que explicarle las cosas.

- Si refuerzas la enseñanza con galletas entiende mejor.

- Aja, aja – asintió Boo.

- Bueeeeno… - a Bulma le salto una vena en la frente -. Creo que puede quedarse una temporada, si promete portarse bien.

- Seré bueno. Lo prometo – dijo Boo con solemnidad.

Por su parte, Chichi le tendió amablemente una mano a Gokuh.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa? - le pregunto -. Puedes pasar un rato con los niños y yo cocinare algo de lo que tanto te gusta...

Gokuh sonrió, sintiendo una dulce añoranza. Los atardeceres en el Monte Paoz, la vieja casa de su abuelo, la comida de Chichi, sus amigos, su hijo Gohan, y ahora Goten…

- Mamá… – murmuró de repente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Chichi.

- ¡Mi mamá! – exclamó Gokuh -. ¡Esta en casa! ¡Me escucho cuando pedía ayuda! ¡Debe estar preocupada!

Cargó a sus gatos en un brazo.

- ¡Tenemos que regresar ahora! ¡Tío Ron! ¡Vegeta, vamonos!

El joven de cabello alborotado se llevó dos dedos a la frente.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Ron.

- Nada más sostente de mi hombro.

Vegeta miro tras de si, Bulma y Trunks estaban esperando para ver lo que haría.

- Adiós – dijo, y se sostuvo del otro hombro de Gokuh.

- ¡Nos vemos después! – y con eso, muchachos y gatos desaparecieron del Templo Sagrado.

Tras un momento de helado silencio, se escucho la voz de Piccolo.

- Este niño esta loco. Pero no me sorprende, siempre lo ha estado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh, Vegeta, Ron y los gatos aparecieron frente a la casa de la familia Ocean.

- ¿Qué crees que sea bueno decirle? – pregunto Gokuh, dejando a Boba y Fett en el suelo.

- No se. Mi hermana puede creer en las cosas mas fantásticas, pero que su hijo pueda volar y lanzar rayos de energía…

- Bueno, como sea. Ya veré que digo yo – gruño Vegeta -. Los veo después.

- ¿Vegeta? ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿A dónde crees, baka? A casa. Tengo que ver a mis padres. Seguro que tienen un montón de preguntas – les dio la espalda e hizo una señal de despedida con la mano.

- Vegeta… yo… - comenzó Gokuh.

- Hablaremos después – lo corto Vegeta, sin voltear a mirarlo. El joven de cabello en punta se elevo en el aire, y echó a volar en dirección a su casa.

- Tu amigo parecía un poquito molesto – comentó Ron -. ¿Qué? ¿En su otra vida no se llevaban bien?

- No tienes idea, hermano mayor.

Ron parpadeó.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada. Mejor entremos.

Gokuh se apresuro a la puerta de entrada, pero antes de que pudiera tocar-

- ¡GOKUH! – Luna abrió la puerta de golpe, abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Mamá!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Pasaron unos cuantos días de ajuste. Ron decidió que había pasado demasiadas emociones y que merecía pasar el resto del verano en la tranquila casa de su hermana.

Gokuh por su parte, estuvo tratando de contactar a Vegeta, sin éxito. Lo llamó a su casa pero no le respondían o tomaba la llamada uno de sus padres, y entonces se apresuraba a colgar sin decir nada. Y el celular estaba muerto… o apagado… algo así tenia entendido.

Como enviado de la providencia, el teléfono sonó cuando menos lo esperaba. El muchacho prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el aparato. Se sintió un poco desilusionado, porque del otro lado de la línea se encontraba su padre. Tuvieron una conversación en la que James Ocean hacia toda clase de preguntas, y se las respondía solito, terminando por armar un relato de lo sucedido con Majin Boo que ni a Gokuh se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Pareces novia abandonada – le dijo su tío Ron en cuanto lo vio colgar el teléfono -. Calmate. Busca algo en que ocuparte.

El joven de cabello alborotado le hizo caso. Pero por más que trataba no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo que se proponía. El bote de basura de su habitación terminó lleno de papeles con bocetos a lápiz y manchas de pintura. Y tan solo el conectar su consola de videojuegos parecía requerir de cierta destreza y calculo imposibles de reunir en ese momento. Deambulo sin sentido por su habitación hasta que tropezó con la caja del violín.

- ¿Por qué a mi? – suspiró, y después de un rato, se resigno -. Bueno ¿Por qué no?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a escucharse un violín dentro de la casa, y esta vez Gokuh tocaba sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Pero eso se acabó en cuanto su tío entró a su cuarto para reírse de el. Guardó el instrumento en su caja, y salio en busca de un lugar donde tocar un rato sin publico.

Cruzó el parque, miró a su alrededor pero Vegeta no estaba ahí. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la escuela, vacía por las vacaciones.

Se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca y echó a volar, hasta llegar a la azotea.

Comenzó con algo muy clásico. Después se acordó que los temas demasiado clásicos lo dormían a el y a cuantos le rodeaban.

Tenia que elegir música, de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo. Miró al horizonte, el sol se ocultaba y la vista desde donde se encontraba le pareció bastante cinematográfica.

Cerró los ojos, sintió una ráfaga de viento frío en la cara, y comenzó a tocar.

Poco a poco se dejo llevar por las notas. El cielo se teñía de naranja, rojo y violeta. El viento soplaba. El muchacho seguía tocando cada vez más abstraído del mundo a su alrededor. Tocó la misma pieza otra vez, y otra. Le parecía que mejoraba con cada interpretación.

- Es muy bonita – dijo una voz, que fue como una cubetada helada -. ¿Cómo se llama?

Gokuh se interrumpió arrancándole al violín un ultimo sonido espantoso, sobre todo comparado con lo que había conseguido de el aquella tarde.

Vegeta lo traspasaba con su intensa mirada, sentado a unos pasos de distancia, sobre el borde de la azotea.

- "Para Elena" – respondió por fin Gokuh, sintiendo que el rubor le quemaba las mejillas -. Es de una película.

- ¿Te gusta mucho?

- ¿La película o la música?

- Ambas.

- Pues… si… yo…

No supo como continuar. Bajó la vista y se apresuro a guardar el instrumento en su estuche.

- Me parece muy nostálgico. Hace pensar en algo que has olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Eso es triste, pero esa música tiene cierto elemento esperanzador. Es como recordar a alguien que formo parte de tu vida y después tuviste que dejarlo… pero también dice que no todo esta perdido y volverás a encontrarlo… ¿De que trata la película?

Gokuh terminó de cerrar el estuche con el chasquido de los seguros.

- Bueno… te acercaste bastante…

Vegeta alzó una ceja.

- ¿Toda la música de esa película es así?

- Si, y a mi me gusta. Aunque hay quienes critican que abusa mucho de la nostalgia.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Vegeta indicó el estuche con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No tenías que guardarlo, creo que tocas bien y… - se interrumpió un segundo -. Seria agradable seguir escuchando.

- ¿Cuánto mas vamos a evitar hablar de lo que importa ahora?

Vegeta apretó los puños.

- Te llamo y no me contestas – continúo Gokuh -. ¿No quieres volver a verme? ¿De verdad me odias tanto, Vegeta? ¿Después de todo este tiempo y de…?

- ¡Te equivocas!

El joven de cabello en punta se puso tenso. Incluso alzó los puños en dirección a Kakarotto.

- Tenia que pensar ¿de acuerdo? Hay… problemas que necesitaba arreglar conmigo mismo antes que contigo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué arreglaste?

- Absolutamente nada.

Gokuh casi se cae de la azotea.

- ¿Todo este tiempo?

- ¿Tu que has pensado? Salimos huyendo de los demás y no hemos vuelto a verlos.

- Teníamos que ver a nuestros padres, y…

- ¿Qué le dijiste a tu mamá?

Gokuh suspiró.

- Que fuimos al torneo de las Artes Marciales y que ahí conocimos a Mr. Satán y a unos guerreros que lo ayudaron. Y que nos separamos de ellos hasta que vencieron a Boo, porque no teníamos para donde huir.

- ¿Y te lo creyó?

- Mi tío Ron estaba conmigo y asintió a todo lo que decía – la verdad era que el Panda mas bien se la había pasado interviniendo en la conversación haciendo ruidos como de "whooo" y "whaaaaa", para concluir la historia con "y entonces ¡BAM! Mr. Satán derrotó al monstruo rosa" -. ¿Cuál fue tu historia?

Vegeta gruñó algo por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué?

El ex príncipe se dio por vencido.

- Mas o menos lo mismo. Espero que no te moleste que mencionara el nombre de tu padre, y me inventara unos palcos privados en la sede del torneo. Tuve que dar detalles muy minuciosos que invente de donde estuvimos, porque eso da credibilidad.

- ¡No es posible! – consiguió decir Gokuh, después de mirarlo como si no lo creyera capaz de algo así -. Entonces ahora resulta-

- Que pensamos parecido, y que tenemos que trabajar más en nuestras mentiras.

El cielo se oscurecía y comenzaron a aparecer las primeras estrellas una por una.

- No quería preocupar a mi mamá. De todas maneras, en cuanto las Esferas del Dragón vuelvan a funcionar no importara.

Vegeta asintió.

- ¿Para que decirlo? Pasarían los próximos meses viéndome como a un bicho raro. Tal vez incluso me tengan miedo.

El muchacho mas joven miró a su acompañante. Eso último era algo que hasta ahora no había dicho en voz alta. Claro, sus padres olvidarían después, pero Vegeta jamás lo haría.

El ex príncipe sonrió con desprecio.

- Además, admítelo Kakarotto. Es como tener una identidad secreta. Dime que no es como uno de tus comics, y que para ti no es una de tus fantasías infantiles hecha realidad.

Gokuh se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza. Confirmó que Vegeta tenia razón con una risita tonta y culpable.

- Bueno… Hay que ver el lado positivo. Ya sabes como soy yo.

- Se que eres un tonto de remate. Y que no importan cuantas vidas pasen, siempre lo serás.

- Y… a partir de ahora – dijo Gokuh, poniéndose serio, lo que en el es para disparar todas las alarmas -. ¿Regresaremos? Yo no se si debería buscar a Chichi, Gohan y Goten ¿Y tu? ¿Volverás a ver a Bulma y a Trunks?

- Volverlos a ver – Vegeta pareció saborear las palabras al decirlas -. En definitiva si, a estas alturas no lo dudo. Pero no estaremos juntos otra vez.

- ¿Estas seguro, Vegeta? - preguntó Gokuh, añadiendo tristeza a la seriedad.

- Se realista, Kakarotto – a punto estuvo de darle una palmada en la nuca, a ver si con eso se le acomodaban las ideas -. Ahora soy incluso mas joven que Trunks. No tengo nada a que regresar. Y tu tampoco. Por como eres, aunque te esforzaras en retomar las cosas desde donde las dejaste, a final de cuentas vendrías siendo otro hijo en esa casa.

Gokuh suspiró.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no me gusta la idea, me parece injusto haber regresado y no poder estar con ellos.

- No dije que tenía que ser justo. Las cosas son así, han cambiado de cómo las recordamos y debemos aceptarlo. Nosotros tenemos otra oportunidad y ellos han continuado con sus vidas.

Gokuh por un segundo revivió con nitidez el momento en que se preparaba para llevarse a Cell.

- Luchábamos para que ellos estuvieran bien – comenzó en voz baja y fue subiendo el volumen -. Y sabíamos que era posible que tuviéramos que separarnos y tal vez nunca volveríamos a verlos.

Las luces de la calle se fueron encendiendo.

- Entonces… tú y yo ¿estamos bien?

Vegeta sabia a lo que se refería Kakarotto. ¡Claro! Estaban hablando ¿no? Compartían problemas y no tenia ganas de matarlo por el momento. Eso cuenta. Pero…

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamo Gokuh de repente -. Durante la batalla contra Boo ¿Qué era lo que ibas a preguntarme? Era importante ¿verdad?

Vegeta se levantó de un salto y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Yo… yo…

- Ni se te ocurra huir – Gokuh también se puso de pie, y antes de que se alejara más, lo tomó de la muñeca -. Dime, me dejaste con la duda.

Dioses, parecía que nada podría interrumpirlo esta vez. Se le acabaron las excusas, tenia a Kakarotto enfrente, dispuesto a escuchar, y no había nadie ni nada que lo impidiera. Buscó su voz hasta sacarla de donde se escondió cobardemente.

- Es solo que… mientras peleábamos, algo… me hizo pensar – se aclaro la garganta -, en el verdadero motivo de que regresáramos.

- Ya lo sabemos, Vegeta – sonrió Gokuh, con su característica sonrisa alegre e inocente -. Teníamos que reencontrarnos, para llevarnos bien esta vez.

- Si – a Vegeta esa palabra le sonó muy lejos, como si no la hubiera dicho él mismo -. Pero ¿Por qué teníamos que estar cerca esta vez? ¿Conocernos desde tan jóvenes? Tenia que ser una simple amistad o…

Gokuh lo miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Vegeta pensó que estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Demasiado. Tanta proximidad era alarmante. Pero, era el menor de los muchachos quien se había acercado tanto a él.

- Dime, Kakarotto… tu ¿estas enamorado de mi o que?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La pregunta iba en serio. Muy, extremadamente en serio. Tal vez seria necesario inventar otra palabra que abarcara tanta seriedad. Gokuh lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos, aunque era lo que menos querían hacer. Vegeta experimentó un arrepentimiento instantáneo después de preguntar, pero no iba a retirar la vista hasta obtener una respuesta sincera que hiciera que valiera la pena. Gokuh, por su parte, quería pensar un poco más, pero si volteaba o cerraba los ojos, su amigo podría interpretarlo como cobardía.

- No.

- ¿Eh?

- No lo se… digo, no, no creo. Lo sabría ¿no? – comenzó a buscar las palabras -. Bueno… cuando estoy contigo, no hay tartamudeos, ni hago algo extraño – dijo Gokuh, y las mejillas se le llenaron del color al continuar -. Hay alguien con quien si me pasa eso. Y se que estoy enamorado.

- Ah si – gruño Vegeta, pero sin ganas de decir el nombre. Eso no impidió que lo pensara-. ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

Gokuh volvió a estudiar la expresión de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Vegeta? ¿Acaso tu-?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

La exclamación del ex príncipe los sorprendió a ambos. A eso hay que añadirle el rubor en las mejillas del ex príncipe. Hubo un momento de perplejidad, que incluyo uno de esos parpadeos sincronizados, al final del cual Gokuh se empezó a reír.

Vegeta terminó por unirse a las risas.

- Kakarotto – dijo, con un suspiro de alivio -, yo creí…

- Por un momento yo también.

- Entonces ¿Ni siquiera antes…?

- ¡Claro que no, Vegeta! Lo que yo quería es que fuéramos amigos.

Amigos…

- Eso si es posible – la sonrisa era la de Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin -. Hicimos una promesa.

Después de tanta incertidumbre, Gokuh se sintió muy feliz al escucharlo. Ambos se habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

- Tenemos que regresar a casa, se hace tarde – soltó la muñeca de Vegeta y buscó el estuche del violín.

Y solo entonces, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que lo había estado sujetando todo este tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Creía en su palabra.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El camino de regreso a casa, decidieron hacerlo a pie. Llevaban un rato de silencio, hasta que Gokuh lo rompió.

- ¿En que piensas? ¿En lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

- Mas bien en lo que no voy a hacer…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenia planeado ser abogado como mis padres? Pues olvídalo.

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Puedo destruir este planeta entero con una mano, alguien como yo no necesita estudiar Leyes.

- Buen punto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Nosotros dos enviando postres

Escribiendo cartas en mi pared

Tú y yo quemando cerillas

Tocando timbres al volver a casa

Vamos de camino a casa

Vamos de camino a casa

Vamos a casa

Tú y yo tenemos recuerdos

Más largos que el camino que se abre ante nosotros

Nosotros dos en gabardina

Solos bajo el sol

Tú y yo persiguiendo papel

Sin llegar a ninguna parte de vuelta a casa

Vamos de camino a casa

Vamos de camino a casa

Vamos a casa

Vamos a casa

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Música triunfal por favor. Aquí estoy de regreso.

(Aparece Phoenix S. vestida de gala)

Phoenix: Gracias! Estoy de vuelta. Después de mucho hacerla de emoción. Por desgracia el mundo real se interponía para que pudiera terminar este capitulo, pero demos gracias por las vacaciones, y el final del semestre.

(Aparece Gokuh, también muy trajeado)

Gokuh: Hola, gente! Me da gusto verlos de nuevo.

(Detrás de Gokuh llega Vegeta, muy guapo XD)

Vegeta: Hola.

Phoenix: Queremos darle las gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, y a quienes ayudaron a que se llegara a las 400 reviews!

Vegeta: Aquí falta alguien.

(Aparece Ron, cargando a Trunks sobre un hombro, como costal de papas)

Ron: Aquí lo tienen.

Gokuh: Gracias!

Ron: Hola a todos! Adiós! (huye)

Vegeta: A donde ibas Trunks?

Trunks: Es que… me da un poco de vergüenza…

Pho: Estas muy solicitado.

Trunks se ruboriza.

Trunks: En serio?

Pho: Si, por eso quería que aparecieras en una ocasión tan especial.

Gokuh: Las 400 reviews y el final de nuestras parrranoias.

Vegeta: Por que no puede pronunciarlo bien?

Pho: Tampoco puede decir "perfectamente".

Gokuh: De verdad? Creo que nunca lo había intentado… déjame ver… "Perrrfectamente"… "Perrr…" No, espera "Pe…"

Vegeta: Olvídalo. Mejor mandemos los saludos.

Gokuh: Bueno.

Vegeta: Saludos a la Editora Honoraria de Fanfiction net, Shadir. Un beso y un abrazo.

Gokuh: Te estas poniendo rojo XD.

Trunks: Jajajajaja, eso no lo había visto.

Vegeta: (gruñido)

Gokuh: A ver cuando hacemos una batalla con espadas láser.

Ron grita desde algún lugar.

Ron: Dice que soy sensacional!

Pho: No te creas tanto.

Gokuh: Saludos muy especiales a Kiri Miyamoto, quien le dio un animo espectacular a Phoenix para seguir escribiendo.

Vegeta: La hubieran visto ¬¬.

Pho: También me dio un buen consejo sobre que hacer cuando me plagiaron mi historia.

Trunks: Muchas gracias por eso! No se vale plagiar. Y no me refiero solo a este fic. No se debe plagiar el fic de nadie!

Pho: También gracias a la Patrulla, por si alguna de ellas esta leyendo esto.

Gokuh: Besos Kiri! Compartimos angustia al mismo tiempo TT.

Vegeta: Eres un exagerado.

Trunks: Yo también le mando besos.

Pho: Muchas gracias!

Vegeta: Un saludo a Runliney alias "la Diablesa mas guapa".

Pho: quien ya me ha amenazado porque no continuo.

Gokuh: Pero sabemos que no es en serio, es una buena persona.

Trunks: Entonces lo de Diablesa ¿Por qué es?

Gokuh: Ehmm…

Pho: Tú también tienes que continuar el tuyo! Y ni modo, la pregunta si era lo que te imaginaste.

Vegeta: Espero que estés consciente de que después de este capitulo SI TE VAN A QUERER MATAR. De hecho YO TE QUIERO MATAR.

Gokuh: Calmate, Vegeta…

Trunks: Espera por lo menos a que termine de dar los saludos.

Phoenix: Si, saludos a Driny de parte mía y de su papá XD.

Piccolo grita desde algún otro lado.

Piccolo: Es la que se la pasa regañándote?

Phoenix: Si, es nuestra pequeñita.

Piccolo: Pues que siga así, te lo mereces.

Phoenix: Eres muy malo TT.

Gokuh le da unos codazos.

Gokuh: Pero aun así lo quieres.

Phoenix: Diablos! La verdad es que si.

Piccolo: Basta!

Phoenix: A ver si te animas a hacer tu fic también, Driny.

Gokuh: Saludos a Enzi, de quien siempre recordamos sus reviews intensas y analíticas.

Vegeta: Buscaste esas palabras en el diccionario?

Gokuh: Si, estaba esperando para decirlas.

Trunks: Un beso de mi parte para ella.

Vegeta: Si unas te van a querer matar por la pregunta, seguro que Enzi te va a buscar para darte tu merecido por la respuesta.

Phoenix: Es que así se dieron las cosas!

Trunks: Saludos muy especiales para Maytelu. Por fin se termino el fic, esperando que te haya gustado. Y si, es triste cuando las cosas se acaban, pero Phoenix se tardaba demasiado…

Phoenix: No me ayudes Trunks.

Gokuh: Hola Javit! Saludos a mi otro yo! Esperamos saber de ti mas seguido.

Trunks: Hola! Según se eres otro Gokuh XDDDDD.

Phoenix: Que viva para siempre Maes Hughes!

Trunks: Saludos y besos con mucho cariño para Vannya-Pan. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Vegeta: Y ahora que esto acabó, tienes mi autorización para matar a Phoenix.

Phoenix: Tú no puedes autorizar ni que alguien cruce la calle ¬¬.

Vegeta: Soy el príncipe-

El resto a coro: DE LOS SAIYAJIN.

Pho: Y?

Vegeta gruñe algo que no se entiende y no se puede publicar.

Pho: Lo del plagio ya quedo atrás, ahora nada mas hay que estar alerta.

Gokuh: Saludos a Isime Dragon, muchos besos, gracias por tus porras.

Vegeta: Demasiado tarde para los sobornos…

Pho: Según quien?

Trunks: Saludos Isime!

Vegeta: Le queda el consuelo de matarte, Phoenix.

Pho: Basta! ¬¬

Vegeta: Tal vez terminen organizando una muchedumbre iracunda. Era una fan y ahora va a venir por ti estilo "Misery" de Stephen King.

Pho: Piccolo! Vegeta me esta asustando.

Piccolo le responde desde lejos.

Piccolo: Me alegro!

Vegeta: Saludos a Ely-Chan, a quien también le deseamos toda la salud del mundo.

Gokuh: Se le ha quedado esa idea a Phoenix, como le escribió unas reviews estando enfermita, creemos que es lo mejor que le podemos decir.

Vegeta: A pesar de todo, la amistad continúa.

Trunks: Y así van a seguir estos dos a partir de ahora.

Vegeta: Tú que sabes?

(Trunks se ríe.)

Gokuh: Besos de mi parte a Kazejin, quien hace que Phoenix se sienta vieja.

Pho: Es que me habla de usted! TT Se agradece la intención, pero si me saca de onda.

Vegeta: Te sentirás mejor en el asilo de ancianitos al que te vas a tener que ir a esconder después de esto.

Trunks: Yo también le mando besos.

Vegeta: Saludos también a Sakura Elric, a quien igual que Phoenix le gustan las referencias del fic.

Gokuh: A mi también, sobre todo las de la guerra de las Galaxias.

Trunks: Un saludo a zephyr hb, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Gokuh: Gracias y un beso!

Vegeta: A Cuetlaxcoyotl también le mandamos un saludo y muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Trunks: Por fin ha terminado el fic!

Phoenix: Aunque la tardanza se repitió, lo siento. Azul y oro de corazón!

Vegeta: Un saludo a Akirah, y por fin puedo preguntarle a Trunks si tiene algo que ver con ella.

Trunks: Y eso?

Vegeta: Dice que es mi nieta.

Pho: Mejor que ella lo explique.

Gokuh: Un beso con mucho cariño a MiyuSayan, gracias por las reviews y los cometarios.

Pho: Saludos hasta Queretarooooooooooooooooo!

Vegeta: No hubo nada de lo que pedías…

Trunks: Será en otro fic.

Vegeta: Por el bien de Phoenix, espero que no.

Phoenix: La duda de la familia Z la respondo al final de esto.

Trunks: Saludos a Akari, gracias por las reviews, y los ánimos. Un beso y un abrazo de mi parte.

Gokuh: Y ahora sabremos si este fic se extraña ahora que ha terminado.

Vegeta: Saludos a Elsa Agabo, y también muchas gracias por las reviews.

Phoenix: Nada más para que se sepa, sigo sin poder dormir.

Piccolo grita desde algún lugar.

Piccolo: Es tu conciencia!

Gokuh: Saludos a mana1989, gracias por tus reviews y por desearnos suerte.

Trunks: Saludos a Niku Black, gracias por al reviews, y lo sentimos pero no hubo lo que pedías.

Vegeta: Yo no lo siento.

Phoenix: Eso dices.

Gokuh: Gracias Miss Killer, por sus reviews, sobre todo porque fueron muy seguidas XD.

Vegeta: También gracias a bulmitavz, nos alegra que te gustara tanto el fic.

Trunks: Me gusta su nombre.

Phoenix: Mucha suerte en el trabajo!

Trunks: Saludos de mi parte a Darkcarolineriddle, gracias por tu review.

Gokuh: Por fin, terminado el fic. Esperemos que te haya gustado

Vegeta: También saludo a AGUILA FANEL, y soy el portador de las malas noticias, se termino el fic, y no pasó nada.

Phoenix: Y te encanta decirlo.

Trunks: Saludos a Nanaccs, gracias por tus reviews, que también le dieron ánimos a Phoenix.

Ron grita desde afuera.

Ron: Yo también le mando saludos!

Vegeta: Saludos a dbzilp, quien también nos ha dejado review.

Gokuh: Ya fue hecha la pregunta. Y se dijo la respuesta.

Phoenix: El plan original era hacerla más de emoción.

Trunks: Entonces SI te hubieran matado.

Gokuh: Saludos a LadyNaomi, gracias por dejar reviews.

Trunks: El duo dinámico no se separa, no te preocupes.

Vegeta: Es porque yo si se cumplir mis promesas.

Trunks: Saludos a Kitty, gracias por pasar por aquí y dejar review.

Vegeta: También un saludo a Suzume Yasu, y le informo que el yaoi no va aquí.

Phoenix: Va en el otro fic.

Vegeta: QUE?!

Trunks: Saludos a dragonballera, y un beso de parte mi y de mi papá.

Gokuh: También besos a Aio-Chan, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Vegeta: Saludos a Ibbet, que es de las mías.

Trunks: Un beso para Eldruiwk, me alegra que te rieras tanto.

Vegeta: Como de seguro no se rió de ti…

Gokuh: Saludos a Alma Asakura, tan no se quedó inconcluso el fic, que ya se acabó.

Phoenix: Y si, me robaron el fic, y fue una sensación rara.

Trunks: Saludos a milk goku, besos de mi parte.

Vegeta: También para julieta1589, saludos.

Gokuh: Gracias por la review nekko chan! Te mando un beso!

Vegeta: Un saludo a Aztecaguerrera, Eiri anda por ahí. No te preocupes por el.

Phoenix: Es sorpresa!

Gokuh: Y a Biideru-Chan, también saludos de parte mía y de Gohan.

Phoenix: Y de mi parte, gracias a la review anónima XD! No se quien sea, pero llegamos hasta las 400, justo a tiempo.

Gokuh: Algo más?

Phoenix: Ya saben, si falta alguien, hay streap-tease, ahora le toca a Trunks!

Trunks: Ya me decían que tuviera cuidado.

Vegeta: Y también…

Phoenix: De todo corazón gracias a quienes han leído este fic. Me ha costado mi trabajo, pero también me he divertido escribiéndolo. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que comencé! Siempre fue mi intención terminarlo, pero todavía no me lo creo. Ha sido una larga labor, y me duele que llegue a su fin.

Gokuh: Por eso…

Phoenix: Como los epílogos me gustan mucho, y casi no tengo oportunidad de usar esa palabra, escribiré uno para este fic.

Vegeta: Así que todavía pueden pensarlo antes de matarla.

Trunks: Y pueden hacer preguntas.

Phoenix: Y pueden pedir que Piccolo y nos casemos y toda la cosa.

Piccolo: Ja! Sueñas!

Phoenix: Por esta vez es todo. Todavía seguiremos leyéndonos por aquí un rato más.

Vegeta: Gracias a todos por leer.

Gokuh: Y por ayudar a que Phoenix le eche ganas!

Trunks: Me dio gusto saludarlos, hasta otra.

Phoenix: Porque tiene que haber otra!

Piccolo: Si, como sea. Hasta luego.

Ron: HASTA LUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	51. Especial de navidad III

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD III

_Navidad, navidad_

_Blanca navidad_

_Es un día de alegría y felicidad..._

Vegeta miró ceñudo a sus padres. Hasta ahora, nunca habían tenido un problema grande. En todo este tiempo, no les había dado motivos de enojo, ni ellos a el.

- No se porque se molestan tanto - dijo Vegeta con calma, manteniendo los brazos cruzados como acostumbraba -. Nosotros no hacemos nada importante, ni siquiera pasamos estas fechas juntos. No veo porque no puedo ir a visitar a un amigo y pasar las fiestas con el.

- Vegeta... si fuera cualquier otra persona te daríamos permiso... pero...

El muchacho alzo una ceja. En ese momento le dio por recordar su titulo de príncipe y el poder que poseía. Pero sabia que no iba a utilizarlos, y menos contra sus padres cuando esto se podía solucionar de otra manera.

- Mira Vegeta... - le dijo su padre -. Tu madre y yo te recomendamos hace mucho tiempo que no hicieras amistad con ese muchacho y nos desobedeciste. Nos has mentido. Eso también demuestra que es una mala influencia para ti...

- ¡No es posible que solo recuerden lo que les conviene, en eso se parecen a el!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Kanon el Dragón del Mar, una vez obtenido el perdón de Atena, luchaba contra Milo de Escorpio. Más bien, Milo lo había atacado con su técnica de Agujas Escarlata y Kanon no había movido un dedo para defenderse. Gokuh observaba todo con la boca abierta sin poder creer que por fin habían animado esa parte de la serie.

Milo anuncio que iba a tirar la fatal Aguja Escarlata Antares y terminaría con Kanon de una vez por todas por traidor, y etcétera.

- ¡Que horror! ¡No quiero ver! - exclamo Gokuh acurrucándose en el sillón y tapándose los ojos con las manos, viendo la pantalla entre sus dedos, a pesar de saber perfectamente bien lo que sucedía después por haber leído incontables resúmenes en todas partes y tener el manga original.

En ese momento, el timbre del teléfono vino a acabar con su sufrimiento y mortificación por ver lo que pasaba con el villano arrepentido.

- ¡Noooooooo! ¡Ya iba la mejor parte! ¿Quién puede ser? - decía mientras alcanzaba el teléfono y ponía la pausa al reproductor -. (Sniff, sniff) ¿Si?

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa Kakarotto? ¿No puedes responder bien el teléfono?

- Lo siento, estaba viendo… digo…

- ...

- (Ejem, ejem) Bueno Vegeta ¿sucede algo malo?

- Pues casi nada. Que mis padres no me dieron permiso de ir a contigo esta Navidad. Ya sabía yo que no había que decirles nada...

- Oh - respondió decepcionado -. No me digas eso. Sin ti no será lo mismo.

- Si, si. ¿Alguna idea?

- Pues...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡BUENAS TARDES! - saludo Gokuh en cuanto le abrieron la puerta. Gohan lo miraba con ojos como platos, no se imagino que iría a visitarlo por esas fechas. Como ya eran las vacaciones de invierno no lo había visto últimamente, y en la escuela apenas se dirigían la palabra. No era porque el semisaiyajin no lo hubiera intentado.

- ¿Papá?

- Ejem... por favor no me digas así... solo llámame Gokuh ¿esta bien? – el muchacho se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza - ... Yo no tengo intenciones de llamarte hijo... suficiente trabajo me cuesta no hablarte de "usted"...

- Lo siento... ¿en que "te" puedo ayudar?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Eh?... claro… adelante.

Una vez dentro, Gokuh se quito de la espalda su inseparable mochila, y la abrió.

- ¡Mira! Pensé que les gustaría ¿dónde esta Pan? – dijo, sacando un montón de cosas.

La pequeña estaba en la cocina, con su madre, preparando galletas. En cuanto le avisaron que su "abuelo" había llegado, salio corriendo y le salto a Gokuh a los brazos, llenándolo de harina.

- Pues parece que si te da gusto verme – dijo el muchacho, riéndose -. Les traje algunos regalos.

- ¿En serio? – la niña aplaudió -. ¿Qué son?

- Esta tarjeta es para que la pongan en el árbol... - dijo Gokuh mostrando la ilustración, Gohan tuvo que hacer un GRAN esfuerzo para no romper en carcajadas, era un dibujo de Piccolo disfrazado de Santa Claus.

El muchacho, sin soltar a la niña y usando una sola mano, fue mostrando paquetes envueltos para regalo, y explicando para quienes iban destinados: Pan, Videl y Chichi. Dejó lo mejor para el final.

- Y para ti... esto – era un pequeño Gohan de peluche con lentes y todo -. Lo hice yo mismo - declaro con orgullo.

Gohan (viéndose a si mismo de peluche): Vaya... gracias... no se que decir... te quedo muy bien...

Gokuh: ¡Que bueno!

- ¡Que lindo! – añadió Pan.

Acto seguido el niño de los patines puso sus ojos marca gato con botas y Gohan sufrió un escalofrió al sentirlos sobre su persona.

- Oh Gohan - dijo en un tono musical, quien en otra vida había sido su padre -. ¿Qué crees? Aparte de que vine a desearles felices fiestas, vas a tener el honor de hacerme un gran favor...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Y pues verán... me pidieron que viniera a interceder por ellos... Y… no veo porque no... no hay nada de malo en que quieran pasar la navidad juntos...

Los padres de Vegeta tenían idéntico gesto de incredulidad escuchando al profesor de su hijo tratando de convencerlos de que dejaran al muchacho ir a una fiesta, con ese amigo suyo al que desaprobaban.

- ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? - le pregunto Vegeta a Gokuh en voz baja. Ambos estaban en una esquina de la habitación, esperando el resultado de uno de sus más desesperados recursos.

- Era esto o pedirle a mi papá que nos prestara el helicóptero de la otra vez para secuestrarte en frente de tus padres.

Justamente Vegeta estaba pensando que esa hubiera sido una mejor opción. Ahora con sus recuerdos recuperados, cuando no veía a Gohan como un maestro con pocas luces, lo veía como un mocoso repelente que no acaba de crecer del todo.

- Es que usted no conoce a ese... - el padre de Vegeta miro despectivamente a Gokuh - niño extraño...

- Creo que lo conozco mejor de lo que ustedes suponen...además... además... - "¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengo porque estar haciendo esto! ¿Y ahora que les voy a decir?" volteo a mirar a los dos muchachos. A Gokuh poco le faltaba para sacar una pancarta que dijera "¡Animo Gohan! ¡Contamos contigo!" y Vegeta tenia una expresión de "Si no lo consigues haré de tu vida un infierno, insecto insignificante".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Parecía que nada podía romper la concentración de Piccolo, el guerrero namek. Sentado a la sombra de un árbol, sintiendo la brisa fría, de brazos cruzados, elevando su poder poco a poco, poco a poco, hasta que...

- ¡PICCOLO! ¡PIENSA RAPIDO!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de extender los brazos para atrapar un pesado cuerpo que cayo del cielo, o por lo menos de las ramas altas del árbol. Era un bulto en patines que ya había cargado antes.

- ¡TU! ¡ENANO MISERABLE! ¿QUÉ TE PROPONIAS? ¿MATARME DE UN SUSTO? - le grito indignado al ovillo que se retorcía de risa entre sus brazos.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no pude evitarlo! - exclamo entre risa y risa.

Piccolo lo miro ceñudo, en lo que se le pasaba su ataque.

- ¿Y ahora me vas a decir porque vienes a molestarme? ¿Y por que traes esas cosas ridículas en los pies cuando puedes volar y tele transportarte?

- Le dije a mamá que salía a dar un paseo, hasta a ella le hubiera extrañado que saliera sin los patines. Y vine a verte antes de ir a visitar a mi familia por Navidad.

Piccolo lo miro pensando "¿Y a mi que?". Gokuh continuo hablando.

- Todos los años, la familia se reúne en casa de alguien para pasar las fiestas de fin de año. Por lo general, en esas fiestas, me agarran como conejillo de indias para algún experimento, o acabo lastimado - se rió de los nervios, al recordar pasadas fiestas -. Últimamente, he invitado a Vegeta, así no concentran toda su atención en mi. Pensé que este año no podría asistir, pero hablamos con Gohan y el fue a pedirle permiso a los Señores Saiko.

- ¿Fuiste a hablar con Gohan solo para pedirle ese ridículo favor?

Era el turno de Gokuh para mirar a Piccolo de mala manera.

- No es ridículo - dijo ofendido, de pronto se rió - ¡Lo hubieras visto! Pidió, rogó y suplico, casi se para de cabeza, pero, lastima, no fue necesario. Tuvo que jurar casi sobre la tumba de su padre que el se aseguraría de que todo estaría bien. Así que lo veremos en la fiesta por unos minutos, solo para que nos eche un ojo.

Piccolo respingo al escuchar eso de "la tumba de su padre", Gokuh no la había tenido, hubiera resultado un poco difícil ponerlo en una cuando no quedo nada de su cuerpo de saiyajin en la explosión de Cell. El, precisamente, no debería hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¿Y bien? - el muchacho había guardado silencio - ¿Para que vienes a decirme todo esto?

Gokuh volvió a sonreír.

- Pues, vengo a desearte Feliz Navidad, y Año nuevo, porque no podré verte durante la fiesta. Pero pensare mucho en ti y brindare a tu salud, aunque solo Vegeta sabrá que lo estoy haciendo.

- ¿No eres un poco joven para brindar enano?

- Es sidra. Es lo único con lo que puedo hacerlo ¡Ah si! Se me olvidaba lo mas importante...

Gokuh bajó el cierre de su chamarra. Dentro traía... ¡Un Piccolo de peluche con todo y la capa y el turbante!

- Tomare ese silencio como que si te gusto - dijo acercándole el muñeco a la cara. La expresión de Piccolo era algo imposible de describir -. Bueno, ya tengo que irme, voy a pasar a ver a Vegeta, por si sus padres se arrepintieron, si es así regresare para pedirte ayuda. Podemos inventarles que lo abducieron los marcianos. Por cierto, ¿no te cansas de cargarme?

A pesar de lo irritante que le resultó que lo sorprendiera, no lo había aventado a lo lejos, al contrario.

- No es que me moleste. La verdad estoy muy a gusto, solo pregunto por si te incomoda a ti.

Obviamente, Piccolo no respondió nada.

- Nos veremos después - Gokuh coloco sus dedos índice y medio sobre su frente y busco el ki de Vegeta -. ¡Perfecto! Ya lo encontré - y desapareció en una fracción de segundo, dejando en los brazos de Piccolo el pequeño muñeco de peluche.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron nunca ha sido una persona con mucha cabeza en realidad. Es mas, algunas de sus hermanas pensaban que no tenia cabeza y en su lugar había una olla de grillos. Ya había tenido malas ideas en el pasado (Como comerse la caja de galletas de su perro, o tatuarse el nombre de una novia que tuvo... con un retrato de ella en el que "no iba ataviada", para después romper de manera espectacular su relación, junto con dos macetas y su cabeza. O la vez en el colegio militar donde le prendió fuego al deposito de combustible "sin querer". O... bueno, la verdad es que es algo aparte). Pero esto superaba las más locas pesadillas de sus padres y hermanas, y tal vez las de sus sobrinos e invitado.

Sus padres no creyeron lo que escucharon cuando recibieron la llamada telefónica de una de sus dos "ovejas descarriadas" un par de meses antes de Navidad.

- ¡Má! - se escucho la voz de Ron por la bocina - ¿Cómo están?

- Err... bien hijo... bien... aquí todos estamos bien ¿Y tu? - Titita pensó que la llamaba desde prisión y comenzó a buscar la libreta de teléfono donde tenia anotado el numero del abogado de la familia.

- También estoy bien, este año ha sido muy interesante ¡Si te contara todo lo que me ha pasado! Pero ya tendremos tiempo - su madre sudaba frío, esperando el momento en que le dijera a donde tenían que ir a sacarlo -. Este... ¿mamá?

- ¿Si cariño?

- ¿Estas buscando algo? Se escucha ruido de cajones y papel.

- Nada, no es nada bebe...

- Bueno, si estas buscando el numero del abogado esta en la libreta azul al fondo del armario... Y no es necesario mamá... solo te llamo para preguntarte algo...

Sara no dejo de preocuparse, comenzó a buscar el numero del medico.

- ¿A quien le toca organizar la fiesta este año? - pregunto Ron como por casualidad.

- Pues a May, ya deberías de saberlo.

- Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme. Y... y...

- ¿Y?

- Pues... estaba pensando... que me gustaría... organizarla a mi...

Titita cayó sentada en el suelo.

- ¿ACASO YA CONSEGUISTE CASA, TRABAJO Y ESPOSA? ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS HABIAS DICHO? ¿QUÉ NO TUVIERON BODA? ¿Y ES UNA CHICA DECENTE? ¡DEBISTE DECIRNOS PRIMERO! ¿QUÉ TAL QUE ELLA NO TE CONVENGA? ¡YA SE! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO QUERIAS QUE ESTUVIERAMOS PRESENTES! ¡BUAAAAA! ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO HIJO MIO? ¿TE AVERGUENZAS DE TU MADRE?

- No inventes mamá. No te pongas así. No es nada de eso...

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA!

- ¡MAMÁ TRANQUILIZATE POR FAVOR! ¡TODAVIA NO ME CASO!

- ¡¡¡ESTAN VIVIENDO EN PECADO!!! ¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡ESTAN VIVIENDO EN PECADO!!!

- ¡NO ESTOY VIVIENDO CON NADIE! ¡POR FAVOR BAJA LA VOZ QUE VOY A EXPLICARME!

Se escuchaban los fuertes sollozos de la angustiada madre de familia por el teléfono.

- Mamá. No me he casado, no estoy viviendo con nadie. Es mas, ahorita no me interesa nadie. Todavía no tengo casa, ni trabajo. ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

Titita Sara: (Con ultimo sollozo) Oh. ¿Entonces?

- Es que siempre le ha tocado a mis hermanas o a ustedes. Este año quiero hacerlo. Creo que puedo conseguir un lugar donde cabemos todos. ¿Esta bien? ¿Puedo invitar yo?

- (Un suspiro) ¿Estas seguro de lo que propones? Esto podría ser muy pesado para ti...

- Claro mamá. No lo haría si no estuviera seguro.

- Tendrás que hablar con May... y avisarles a tus demás hermanas...

- Después de esta llamada, es fácil...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

A sus hermanas también les sorprendió la petición de Ron. Nadie podía imaginarse como se las arreglaría para conseguir donde pasar las fiestas, pero el fue tan insistente que finalmente cedieron ante el Benjamín de la familia, además ¿qué podía pasar?

Cuando Gokuh regreso a su casa después de ver a Piccolo y a Vegeta, comenzó a empacar, preguntándose que se propondría su tío al insistir en invitar a toda la familia cuando no tenia ni donde dormir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ron había hecho y les había enviado a todos su parientes un plano en donde indicaba el punto de reunión y la hora en la que iría a recogerlos para llevarlos al lugar que consiguió. Gokuh solo pensaba que era un poco extraño tener toda una caravana de vehículos llenos de niñas esperando al guía. Vegeta esperaba que se diera prisa antes de que lo jalaran a uno de los autos donde viajaban esa criaturas diabólicas que siempre se lo comían con los ojos.

Ron llego montado en una moto negra, algo que cualquiera pudo haber esperado de el, le iba muy bien a su facha. Rápidamente se puso de acuerdo con quienes conducían.

- Por favor, maneja despacio - le pidió Vegeta a Gokuh. Para desgracia del anteriormente Príncipe de lo saiyajin, Luna no sabia conducir (O no quería hacerlo).

- Como ordene su majestad.

Desde que habían recordado su vida anterior, Gokuh lo llamaba así cada vez que quería ver cualquier reacción: sorpresa, molestia, que lo tomara a broma e hiciera esa mueca de cuando quería reírse y no lo hacia, que le pusiera atención, que pensara que se estaba burlando de el... Y el lo llamaba Kakarotto por mas que ya les habían preguntado de donde había sacado ese apodo tan extraño.

- Eso no le incumbe a nadie - fue la respuesta de Vegeta, respaldada con un asentimiento de Gokuh.

Gokuh trataba de conducir a la velocidad y con el cuidado con el que lo haría una persona en sus cabales. Vegeta no tenia ninguna queja y Luna observaba el paisaje con la canasta de los gatos en las rodillas.

La moto negra se acerco a algo que nadie podía creer. La idea que pudieron llegar a tener era que tal vez en el mejor de los casos habría conseguido una bodega o un granero y haría una fiesta al aire libre, con un montón de vagos que seguramente conocería de tanto estar dando vueltas por el mundo sin oficio ni beneficio.

Ron y su moto se acercaron a una enorme reja blanca que daba entrada a una mansión, con un jardín delantero cubierto de nieve, fuentes (que por el momento no funcionaban), estatuas y guardias de seguridad que le abrieron la puerta para que pasara con toda la familia. Un pequeño ejercito de empleados saludo a los recién llegados respetuosamente.

- ¿Qué habrá hecho mi hermanito para conseguir esto? - se pregunto Luna, haciendo eco a lo que sus hermanas estaban pensando en ese momento.

Al entrar, toda la familia se sentía verdaderamente impresionada por lo que "el inútil de Ron" había hecho.

El mas joven de los hermanos se detuvo, encaro a la familia y dijo:

- Bien. La gente del servicio a partir de mañana se va a ir de vacaciones, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros. Cada quien puede acomodarse donde mejor le parezca. Lo único, pero lo único que les pido es que no rompan nada, y todo estará bien ¿alguna pregunta?

- Pues la verdad muchas... – dijo tía Marge.

- Mejor dejemos eso para mas adelante. Por favor, pónganse cómodos.

Toda la familia, invitado y mascotas se quedaron paralizados unos instantes, desconcertados y mirando a sus alrededores.

- ¡Con confianza! Ya les dije que mientras nada se rompa, no hay ningún problema.

Un largo silencio e inmovilidad durante unos segundos más. Ron comenzaba a dudar de que alguien se moviera alguna vez. De pronto, su sobrino consentido se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies y elevo la voz.

- ¡Yo pido una habitación con baño!

Eso fue suficiente para que las chicas y los dos jóvenes varones que formaban parte del grupo se echaran a correr escaleras arriba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Después de un largo caos de chillidos, gemidos y arañazos, cada quien tenia su habitación. Efectivamente, Gokuh se quedo con una de las habitaciones que tenían baño y Vegeta se instalo en la puerta contigua. Lo que seguía para los jóvenes padawans de Piccolo era explorar su nuevo ambiente.

- ¡Este casa es enorme! - exclamo Gokuh subiendo y bajando escaleras y cruzando pasillos, con un gato en los brazos, mientras Vegeta cargaba al otro - ¡Que lastima que le prometimos a Ron que no romperíamos nada! ¡Se puede jugar fútbol aquí adentro!

Vegeta recorría en silencio la casa, de vez en cuando se asomaba por los grandes ventanales.

"Es distinto de la Corporación Cápsula, este tipo de construcción es mas tradicional..." pensó distraídamente, recordando su antiguo hogar.

- ¿Qué habrá aquí dentro? - se pregunto Gokuh en voz alta, abriendo una puerta muy grande. Habían llegado hasta lo que eran las profundidades de la casa, el sótano.

- Seguramente, un montón de basura - le gruño Vegeta -. Por lo general utilizan los sótanos para guardar todo lo que no se necesite.

Gokuh no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta sin dudarlo. Se quedo parado en el umbral por unos minutos antes de poder hablar.

- ¡Maw! - fue todo lo que dijo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Kakarotto, sal de ahí - le pidió Vegeta por milésima vez tocando la puerta.

- Mn, mn.

- (Gota en la cabeza) No puedes quedarte ahí toda la vida.

- Mja.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de ahí!

- Mno.

- ¡Ya esta lista la cena!

- Voy al rato, no te preocupes.

- ¡Eso me dijiste a la hora de comer! ¡Tu abuela casi me mata!

- Ya hablare con ella.

- Kakarotto, se me esta acabando la paciencia.

- Ssshh, que viene la parte emocionante.

- ¡Eso me dijiste hace una hora! ¡Sales o te saco!

- (Silencio)

- ¡Kakarotto!

- (Silencio)

- ¿Kakarotto?

- (Silencio)

- ¡¿Kakarotto?!

- (Silencio)

"Prometí que no iba a romper nada, prometí que no iba a romper nada, prometí que no iba a romper nada."

No había manera de entrar, Gokuh había cerrado por dentro y la única forma de sacarlo de ahí, era rompiendo la puerta y jalarlo del cabello hasta el comedor.

"Bueno, rompo nada mas un poco." El Príncipe de los saiyajin no se iba a detener frente a algo tan tonto como una puerta ajena. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a hacer presión sobre la manija, despacio, despacio... hasta que...

- Ni se te ocurra - escucho la voz de Gokuh desde el interior.

Debió de haber sentido que elevaba un poco su ki.

- ¡MALDICION! - rugió, dio la media vuelta y subió por las escaleras - ¡VOY A SACARTE DE AHÍ COMO SEA!

Frenético, llego a donde estaban las habitaciones elegidas por las chicas. Con un velo rojo de ira sobre sus ojos, entró por la primera puerta que tuvo a la mano.

Las gemelas se habían adaptado mejor en la casa (después de todo, ellas viven en una muy similar) y ya se acomodaban a sus anchas. Phoebe justamente, acababa de salir de darse un baño, solo la cubría una toalla color de rosa, y otra más pequeña en la cabeza para secarle el cabello.

Vegeta entró aventando la puerta. Miró a la chica.

- ¿Tienes una horquilla que me prestes? - le preguntó.

- Aja – Phoebe parpadeó y asintió desconcertada. Se dirigió al tocador y buscó -. Aquí tienes.

- Gracias.

El muchacho salió sin decir una palabra más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La puerta cedió fácilmente a la horquilla. Vegeta de todas maneras le dio una patada al entrar.

- ¡Vegeta! - exclamo el pobre indefenso que se había refugiado en la habitación de la discordia.

- ¡Todo el día aquí metido! ¡Tu abuela ya esta comenzando a pensar que es mi culpa! ¡Sales inmediatamente de aquí y te dejas de tonterías! ¿Me entendiste?

- ¡Pero Vegeta...!

El príncipe encendió las luces. Gokuh se incorporo de la butaca que no había desocupado en todo el día. El susodicho sótano era en realidad una sala de proyección privada, de alta definición, con butacas y un sistema de sonido increíble que había entusiasmado al aficionado numero uno a las películas de ciencia ficción y a los animes shonen. Precisamente se dio tiempo de ir volando a su casa para traer sus videos y discos para verlos por fin en la pantalla grande.

- ¡Auch! ¡No me jales el cabello!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Desde hace rato tenia ganas de hacer esto! - con un pie lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarlo, entre protestas. Cuando subían las escalera para dirigirse al comedor, una sandalia de plástico, con florecitas rosadas para hacer juego con un conjunto de toallas voló por los aires y se estrello contra la cara de Vegeta, quien estaba tan distraído regañando a Gokuh que no la vio venir.

- ¡IDIOTA! - rugió Phoebe ya completamente vestida y lista para cenar.

Vegeta: Y ahora yo que hice?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Durante la cena, la familia le dirigía miradas entre furibundas y curiosas a Ron, quien parecía esperar algo. Gokuh y Vegeta comían en silencio, interrogando al fornido joven con la mirada. Esperando. De vez en cuando, Vegeta sentía dos alfileres ardientes en su cara y alzaba la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Phoebe, sin entender porque parecía tan molesta con el.

La cena no estuvo tan buena como Vegeta recordaba las anteriores. Gokuh sentía algo acercándose, pero no podía saber lo que era.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

A las once y media de la noche, una figura fantasmal se deslizo por los corredores de la mansión, sin hacer ruido, ni siquiera al caminar, y eso es porque no caminaba, flotaba en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo.

La figura bajo hasta el sótano, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de la sala de proyección y se introdujo sin hacer ruido.

Aproximadamente a las dos y media de la mañana, dos grupos de caballeros dorados se enfrentaban entre si con la tecnica de la Exclamacion de Atena. En algun momento los Santos de Bronce decidieron interferir.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no venia en el manga!

- Hay que hacer adaptaciones, sobrino, no puedes estar copiando linea por linea - se escucho una voz a su espalda. Gokuh casi salta de su butaca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se supone que yo tendría que hacer esa pregunta, _sobrino_ - Ron le dio una mirada apreciativa a la pantalla -. La tentación es grande ¿no? Pero me parece que un chico de tu edad a esta hora debería estar durmiendo.

- (Bostezo desgarramandibulas) Tal vez, en este momento me parece una buena idea.

- Ven - le dijo tendiéndole la mano -. Te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación.

- Nada mas que acabe este capitulo ¿si? - le respondió Gokuh poniendo ojos de mapache huérfano.

Ron miro la pantalla.

- Bueno. Este y ya.

Aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana. Ron cargaba en la espalda un despeinado muchacho que balbucía algo que sonaba mas o menos como: Otro y ya...

- Tu no tienes remedio...

Al dejar su carga en su lugar, es decir, en su tibia camita, el muchacho abrió un ojo. Ron lo acostaba con cuidado.

- Como un hermano mayor... - dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡PRIMATE DESPIERTA!

- ¡MEOWWWW!

- O_O ¿Georgette? ¿Boba? ¿Fett?

Gokuh abrió los ojos trabajosamente, tratando de enfocar las cosas a su alrededor. Su prima Georgette se habia montado encima de el y los gatos (que se habían dormido sobre su estomago) salieron corriendo espantados. En la puerta se encontraba Vegeta.

Vegeta: O_O Esto ya lo habia visto antes...

Gokuh consulto el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

- ¿Las siete? - hubiera jurado que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se quedo dormido. Para el caso es lo mismo, nada mas fueron dos horas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Georgette?

- ¡Guerras de nieve! Anoche cayo una nevada estupenda.

- Salúdala de mi parte y déjame en paz - dijo tapándose la cabeza con la colcha.

Georgette hizo un puchero.

- No. Primate, no me vas a hacer esto. Quiero jugar y tu eres el único con el que puedo hacerlo.

- Ya estas muy grande para andar de niña caprichosa. Déjame dormir un rato mas. En la tarde jugamos a lo que tu quieras, pero ahora no - respondió Gokuh bajo la colcha. Vegeta se reía disimuladamente recargándose en el marco.

Georgette no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a jalar a su renuente primo.

- Vamos. Levántate - le gruño por el esfuerzo. Claro que no iba a ser tan fácil mover a Gokuh. La chica forcejeo con el un largo rato. Era como intentar mover un bloque de concreto. Vegeta sentía el leve incremento en el ki de su amigo. Ni siquiera toda la familia junta seria capaz de levantarlo si el no quería.

Claro que siempre hay un modo.

Las manos frías de Georgette se introdujeron bajo la colcha y alcanzaron las costillas de Gokuh.

- ¡Eo! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Tarde. El arma mas efectiva creada para vencer a la reencarnación del supersaiyajin legendario se habia puesto en acción. Cosquillas.

Vegeta solo veía como su amigo se hacia un ovillo bajo las mantas y temblaba. Después se escucho una fuerte carcajada. Georgette incrementaba sus esfuerzos, hasta que Gokuh rodó de risa sobre la cama y cayo por el borde, entre una confusión de cobijas y colchas.

Unos minutos después, un desvelado Gokuh perseguía a su prima por todo el jardín, con una enorme bola de nieve en las manos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Vegeta en su tour por el edificio habia descubierto algo lo bastante interesante para mantenerlo ocupado. La biblioteca de la casa. Al parecer, los dueños originales coleccionaban libros o los compraban por peso o color. Los libreros estaban llenos de volúmenes de distintos grosores, alturas y temas, sin ningún orden aparente. Considerando que si salía solo se arriesgaba a que le arrojaran otra cosa a la cara, decidió convertirlo en su refugio, en lo que a Gokuh se le pasaba un poco el entusiasmo por "su cine privado" y pudieran hacer algo juntos. Entrenar, por ejemplo.

Además, la biblioteca conectaba con un despacho con lo necesario para no estar incomunicado. Computadora con Internet, teléfono y un fax.

Algunas veces, Hermione también se iba a esconder ahí. Las horas se les pasaban leyendo en silencio. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos levantaba la vista de su lectura y veía a su acompañante circunstancial. Pero nunca cruzaron ni una palabra. A los dos les gustaba el silencio del otro.

Pero a Vegeta le seguia fastidiando la idea de que a Gokuh no se le diera la gana salir del sótano. Ademas, despues de muchas horas continuas de lectura, cualquiera siente que el cerebro se le deshace, así que se puso a inventar en que podía mantenerse ocupado. Termino escribiendo un fax que decía así:

Querida Anglia:

¿Cómo estas? La verdad nosotros nos la estamos pasando muy bien, especialmente porque TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Felices fiestas bruja de cabello verde, esperamos nunca volver a ver tu horrible cara.

Kakarotto y Vegeta.

P. S:

Kakarotto manda decir que mientras mas lejos estés de el, mejor.

Y todavía tuvo el descaro de enviarlo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El día antes de Navidad, la Titita Sara estaba que ya no sabia ni que hacer con la cena. Como siempre, contaba con la ayuda de sus hijas y la intención de Luna de preparar comida vegetariana. Ron paseaba por el vestíbulo, muy nervioso. Gokuh, después de otro maratón nocturno de anime y películas de ciencia ficción, se dormía de pie recargado contra la pared, según esto contando hasta cien. Georgette habia insistido en jugar a las escondidas y el muchacho no pudo decirle que no.

Justo cuando Gokuh se habia saltado del treinta y dos al mil quinientos y se resbalaba poco a poco hasta el suelo, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Yo abriré! - grito Ron, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Gokuh roncaba pegado a la pared.

En el umbral estaba un hombre vestido con una gruesa chamarra color naranja y una gorra de beisbolista. Entro a la casa como si fuera el dueño y saludo a Ron.

- ¡Cuñado!

- ¡Cuñado!

Gokuh: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Efectivamente era James. Y como alguien ya se estará imaginando, la casa era propiedad de la familia Ocean.

- ¿Vi-vi-vives aquí? - pregunto tía Marge, pálida como un muerto.

- En realidad no. Esta es una casa que la familia tiene para pasar una temporadita al año. Los viejos se fueron a otro lado en esta ocasión, así que aproveche para sugerirle a Ron que seria buena idea de que vinieran todos ustedes a pasar las fiestas aquí.

Los presentes voltearon a ver a Ron. El pobre no pudo soportarlo y se puso histérico.

Ron: ¡JUA! ¡JUA! ¡JUA! ¡JUA! ¡JUA! ¡SI PUDIERAN VER SUS CARAS!

La familia casi le salta encima, todos a la vez.

- ¡Bueno! Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no pasas a cenar cariño? - Luna tomo a su esposo del brazo y lo guió hasta el comedor, muy contenta. James la acerco más hacia si. Gokuh casi daba saltitos.

- ¡Que malo eres! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te comunicabas seguido con papá? - le pregunto Gokuh a Ron.

- Porque el teléfono cuesta, el crédito cuesta, y la cara que pusiste no tiene precio...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! Por fin estoy de regreso. Después de tanto stress T_T, y se supone que debería estar haciendo otra cosa. Y este capitulo me quedó muy largo, tuve que dividirlo en dos TT.

Kmya: Yo también quería algo más de este par XDDD, lo bueno es que para eso están los otros fics XDDD. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, voy a echarle ganas para seguir escribiendo. Besos.

Suzume Yasu: Aquí esta el otro capitulo que prometí, todavía no se libran de mi XD. Creo que hay a quienes no les gustó la pregunto, y a quienes no les gustó la respuesta T_T. Otros fics ya están en proceso, nada más que van a ser mas cortitos que este.

Ely-chan: Para mi la pareja funciona como no tienes idea XD, pero en este fic no se pudo. Como que no se da la integración con la anterior familia, por lo menos hasta este capitulo, veremos que pasa después de la cena de navidad. Sigo aquí, y falta mucho para que me canse de escribir. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, sobre todo por el que respecta a Piccolo.

Kireiko Ami: Aleeeeeeee! Hola! (Pho besuquea a su querida sobrina) Que gusto verte por aquí, espero que te diviertas con mis debrayes XD.

Elena: Tenia que terminarlo, por ti y por todos los que lo han leído. Me da envidia leer todas las cositas lindas que te has comprado.

Miyu Sayan: Por desgracia las musas no se van de pinta, eso les ayudaría porque están muy estresadas. No hay problema si se te olvida el fic, el problema seria si se me olvidara a mi Oo.

Driny: Las intenciones de casarme con tu papá siguen en pie. Y si este final te pareció cursi, debiste de haber leído la versión original, tuve que rescribirlo varias veces (y escuchar el soundtrack de "Cinema Paradiso" como 100 veces para inspirarme).

Zephyr hb: Todavía falta ese momento estelar, pero si lo voy a escribir. Gracias, yo también me entretuve escribiendo.

ClausVegFan: Muchas gracias por tu revieW! Y es genial que este fic te gustara tanto! Gokuh si se quedara con una chica, tarde o temprano (bueno, eso digo). Fue muy divertido buscarle todas sus cosas (familia, mascotas y etc.) Si te divertiste la mitad de lo que yo me diverti escribiendola, entonces estamos hablando de algo todavia mas genial XDDD. Aquí esta el epilogo que espero te guste.

Diana86: Gracias por tu review! Espero que vayas avanzando y te siga gustando.

Novia del Cisne: Que milagro! Yo creí que te habías olvidado de mí. Esta vez hay que vernos, me cae.

Mitsuko Kinomoto: Hola Mitsu-chan! Síguele echando ganas a tus historias, no te rindas y confía en lo que escribes. Espero leerte pronto, y estar en contacto seguido.

Alma Asakura: que más quisiera yo escribir las 24 horas del día, pero la malvada realidad me lo impide TT. Pero la lucha se sigue haciendo.

Runliney: Yo debería decir lo mismo de ti, me has dejado con la duda.

Kireizonii: Gracias por la review! Que bueno que te haya gustado XD. Aquí esta el epilogo por fin XD.


	52. Feliz navidad, feliz navidad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
próspero año y felicidad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Antes de la cena, sabiendo que pocas personas se alegraban de verlo por ahí, James corrió a refugiarse en el sótano en compañía de su hijo, el amigo de su hijo y su cuñado. Toda la tarde se lo pasaron viendo videos musicales, y hasta una película perdida por ahí.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Desde horas antes de la cena de Navidad, se escucho un insistente rechinido que nadie sabia de donde venia, hasta que alguien cayo en cuenta de que eran los dientes de la Titita Sara. De todas maneras, nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario.

Las chicas y los jóvenes presentes se encargaron de poner la mesa. Las mujeres llevaron la comida, y los hombres se sentaron ansiosos, y agradecidos de no tener que hacer nada.

Estando toda la familia, invitado y mascotas ante la mesa, se pudo dar comienzo a la cena. Solemnemente, el abuelo John, en su papel de cabeza de la familia, tomo el cuchillo para el pavo y procedió a afilarlo, como si esto fuera una ceremonia oficial.

No pudieron haber elegido peor momento para tocar la puerta.

- ¡Maldición! - murmuro Vegeta -. Sigue siendo el mismo inútil de siempre.

El abuelo se quedo con el cuchillo suspendido en el aire.

- ¡Yo abriré! - sonrió Gokuh, al sentir el ki familiar. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Gokuh y Vegeta salieron corriendo.

- ¡Mas te vale que sea importante! - rugió Vegeta en cuanto Kakarotto abrió la puerta y se encontró con Gohan. Se veía que había salido de su casa de emergencia.

Gohan no se dejo intimidar esta vez por Vegeta. Ya era un adulto y el otro un niño que iba a su clase.

- Recuerda que tus padres me encargaron que te vigilara, Vegeta. Solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que prometí.

- Que bueno. Ya viniste, ya viste y ya te fuiste. Felices fiestas y adiós.

- Vegeta...

- ¿Qué Kakarotto?

- Discúlpalo por favor Gohan. Cuando tiene hambre se pone muy sensible.

- Si, eso ya lo sabía. Tus padres me llamaron hace poco. Estaban con un cliente importante, pero se acordaron de mí. Tuve que inventarles alguna historia que no recuerdo muy bien. Decidí venir en cuanto me desocupe de los preparativos de la cena.

Gokuh bajo un poco la vista.

- ¿Todos están ahí? - pregunto.

Gohan lo miro con tristeza.

- Si.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes porque - Gohan jalo aire -. Entonces todo esta en orden. Será mejor que regrese a casa.

- ¿Gokuh? ¿Quién tocaba? - se escucho una voz a su espalda.

Gokuh, Gohan y Vegeta pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

"Maldición".

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Entonces tu eres el maestro de Gokuh y Vegeta? - le pregunto una curiosa tía Merle.

- Err... Si... son del primer grupo que he tenido.

- ¿Y como diste con ellos?

- Pues...

- Yo lo llame - dijo Gokuh, en una sorprendente muestra de agilidad mental-. Quería desearle Felices fiestas y le comente donde estábamos. De casualidad se encontraba muy cerca de aquí y pasó a saludar.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Ron con acento burlón. Gokuh y Vegeta desearon poder incinerarlo con la mirada.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamo Titita con tono de alguien que ha descubierto el significado de la vida - ¿Por qué no traes a tu familia aquí? Hay bastante espacio y cabemos todos a la mesa

(Hay que recordar que es una mansión y la mesa tiene que ser muy grande, como en las películas).

- Pues... yo... no lo se... tengo que decirle a mi esposa y a mi mamá...

- Anda, ve a preguntarles. Al cabo es muy cerca ¿no?

- Si... muy cerca... Claro… - "sobre todo volando."

- Yo voy con el, tal vez necesite ayuda si van a traer algo - dijo Gokuh, jalando a Gohan de la mano, seguidos por un molesto Vegeta, esperando que el pavo no se enfriara en lo que ellos tenían un pequeño reencuentro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gokuh, Vegeta y Gohan aparecieron a mitad del comedor de la casa Son. Efectivamente todos sus viejos amigos y familia estaban ahí. Hasta Dende y Boo. Piccolo era el único que no se veía por ningún lado.

- ¡Hola! - saludo Gokuh como si los hubiera visto ayer.

Vegeta miró hacia donde estaban Bulma y Trunks. Buscó que decirles, y al no encontrarlo, se limito a resoplar disgustado.

- ¡GOKUH! - exclamo Chichi, había pensado que no volvería a verlo jamás.

- ¡Hola Chichi! - la saludo como solo el sabe hacerlo-. Veo que si te gusto el regalo que te envié, me alegro mucho - señaló al notar que la muñeca que elaboro especialmente para ella, asomaba del bolsillo de su delantal.

- Y yo veo que es mucha gente y tiene todo listo y dispuesto para cenar - se escucho la voz fría de Vegeta -. Kakarotto, me temo que tendremos que regresar y decirle a tu abuela que no se va a poner en práctica su brillante idea - después se dirigió al resto de los presentes -. Disculpen las molestias.

- ¿Qué plan? - preguntó Bulma mientras Vegeta jalaba del brazo a Gokuh e intentaba que hiciera su tele transportación.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El timbre volvió a sonar. La cena se había pospuesto en lo que regresaban los muchachos. Titita en persona abrió la puerta principal. Gokuh y Vegeta tenían cara de circunstancias difíciles, y tras ellos se encontraba toda la banda, muy sonrientes.

- ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! - les indico la resplandeciente Titita. Saludó a todos de mano, hasta llegar a Dende y a Boo. Y no supo que decir. Gracias al Dragón, nadie recordaba lo sucedido con el monstruo rosa, pero de todas maneras era la tercera cosa mas extraña que la abuela Sara había visto.

- Es una larga historia Titita - le susurro Gokuh al oído -. Por favor no vayas a decir nada.

Titita volvió a sonreír amablemente.

- Pasen por favor, pónganse cómodos.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamo el joven Kami Sama.

Majin Boo hizo una reverencia antes de entrar dando saltitos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hay quienes se sienten como pez en el agua mientras mas gente le rodee. El Campeón del mundo, Mr. Satán es un gran ejemplo de ello, quedando entre varios fans que querían escuchar con sus propias palabras como fue que derroto al monstruo Cell. La cena siguió posponiéndose hasta que lograron organizarse y volver a presentar la comida, contando con los platillos aportados por Chichi, Bulma, la mamá de Bulma, y #18.

Goten y Trunks, siempre se habían preciado de no dejarse intimidar por nadie del sexo opuesto, pero es que hasta ese momento no se habían topado con las niñas de esta familia.

En algún momento, Trunks volteo hacia Vegeta, y muy serio susurró:

- Auxilio.

- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió esto antes?

Pan jugaba con Georgette, y James temió por ciertas cosas frágiles propiedad de la familia. Bulma, #18 y Chichi ayudaban a las tías a poner de nuevo la mesa y acomodar la comida, echando a la suerte cual pavo iban a cortar primero.

Ya cuando por fin pudieron poner orden y sentarse todos a la mesa, Vegeta y Gokuh comenzaban a desesperarse. Se hizo un silencio solemne en la mesa. El abuelo John, tomo de nuevo el cuchillo para el pavo, y justo cuando el instrumento hacia contacto con la carne, la puerta de entrada se abrió y se escuchó que entraba mas gente.

- ¡¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?! - dijo una voz de mujer -. ¿Acaso alguien les dio el día y no me avisaron?

Dos parejas entraron al comedor.

- ¡ARRGGGHHH! ¡¿MAMÁ?! ¡¿PAPÁ?! - gritaron James y Vegeta.

- ¿PERO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?

Ron: Ups.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ahora si se iba completando el asunto. Los padres de James no habían visto a los de Luna desde hacia muchos años. Y ambas familias tenían al "otro" en muy mal concepto. No era precisamente el mejor escenario para una cena de Navidad.

James tuvo que explicar rápidamente a sus padres lo que hacia tanta gente ahí. Agatha y León Ocean les dirigían miradas fulminantes a sus consuegros, y estos las correspondían con la misma ferocidad.

Por su lado, los padres de Vegeta miraban a Gokuh, y después hacia Boo, tratando de decidir cual de los dos tenia el aspecto mas preocupante.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Se estableció una tregua mientras los distintos bandos tomaban posiciones a la mesa, entre aliados, amigos y familiares. Familias que se odian y familias que no saben lo que pasa, y dos pobres diablos que no saben como ni a que hora acabaron metidos en esta situación. Y todos los presentes impacientes porque ya es muy tarde y no han cenado, mientras la tentadora comida se enfría en la mesa.

Con mano firme y segura, el abuelo John tomo el cuchillo para el pavo. Un privilegio que nadie parecía con ganas de disputarle. Justo en ese instante, volvieron a tocar el timbre.

El abuelo se quedó paralizado.

Todos se miraron unos a otros preguntándose quien faltaba por llegar.

Gokuh suspiró.

- Yo abriré.

De mala gana se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió con fastidio.

- ¿Si? ¿Diga...?

Fue cuestión de un segundo para que se le desconectara por completo el cerebro al ver nada más y nada menos que a Eiri. Sonriendo y al hacerlo, sus ojos violeta se veían chispeantes.

- ¡Hola Gokuh! ¡Espero no llegar en mal momento!

Su voz le llegó a Gokuh desde muy lejos, entre campanitas navideñas.

- No claro que no… - se las arregló para responder -. ¡Adelante!

Eiri entro sacudiéndose la nieve del abrigo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

- Tu tío Ron me invito a cenar. Hubiera llegado antes pero tuve problemas con el transporte.

Gokuh tomo el abrigo negro que cubría la figura de Eiri y lo acomodo en el perchero. El joven iba muy elegante, y Gokuh solo podía pensar que vestido así se veía muy bien. Esa fue también la opinión de la mayoría de las damas presentes al verlo entrar. Solo había tres personas que no estaban muy a gusto con su llegada. Vegeta, Chichi y el abuelo John. Bueno, el abuelo no podía opinar mucho, se había quedado paralizado con el cuchillo a milímetros del pavo y parecía haber dejado de respirar.

Gokuh le consiguió una silla a Eiri y el joven de ojos violeta saludó a los presentes con su habitual amabilidad. Cuando por fin se pudo poner orden de nuevo y el abuelo recupero la capacidad de moverse, se reanudo la acción de cortar el pavo.

Cuando el cuchillo se hundió en la carne, Vegeta se pregunto ¿Acaso los pavos hacen "Ring, ring" cuando los cortan? A todos les tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba llamando a la puerta con desesperación.

El abuelo procedió a hacer picadillo al pavo con el cuchillo.

- Vaya, no vi a nadie de camino hacia acá – dijo Eiri.

Gokuh, sentado a su lado, tenía las mejillas tan rojas que Chichi se preguntaba si acaso tendría fiebre.

Nadie tenía ganas de levantarse, porque ahí podía cometerse homicidio contra el pobre inocente que tocaba la puerta en muy mal momento. Vegeta suspiro. Ya que la vez pasada le había tocado a Gokuh, y ahora estaba demasiado entretenido. Además, abrir la puerta era un pretexto para desaparecerse del comedor un rato.

"De verdad que no se por que se auto tortura de esta manera. El tipo ya le había dicho que no."

Con una calma tan bien sostenida que cualquiera hubiera pensado que de verdad estaba muy tranquilo, abrió la puerta. Afuera había una hoguera y una criatura del infierno con cabello verde y ojos que se salían de sus orbitas.

- ¡¡¡¡TU!!!! - rugió la aparición.

"¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡EL DIABLO YA VINO POR MI PARA LLEVARME! ¿PERO POR QUE HASTA AHORA?"

- ¡TU ME ENVIASTE ESTA PORQUERIA! - la aparición estrujaba en la mano un papel que Vegeta reconoció como el fax que había enviado hacia poco.

Gokuh, en el comedor, sintió que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

Y entonces entro un pavoroso monstruo al comedor. A Gokuh se le bajo cualquier efecto extraño por el que estuviera pasando en cuanto la vio entrar.

- ¡A-ANGLIA!

- ¡Gokuh-chan!

La niña de cabello verde se lanzo automáticamente a sus brazos, transformándose en un angelito en pleno vuelo.

Un momento. Eso no es del todo correcto.

La verdad es que si se arrojo contra el y lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas del cuello, cortándole la respiración. Gokuh volteo buscando ayuda y vio que todos los demás lo miraban estupefactos.

"Ay por Dios. Esto ya parece la Navidad de la familia Tendo."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Aquí estoy otra vez, luchando contra el reloj.

Shadir: Que bien que te hago reír todavía XD.

Lau_virgo: Gracias por tu review. Aquí esta la continuación, y me sigo tardando TT. Que bueno que también te gustó la otra historia. Déjame ver si puedo escribir mas porque a mi también me encanta el genero. Y también me encanta Ikki de Fénix, es mi personaje favorito de anime, y el primero de quien me enamore (si te contara lo que me ha pasado por su culpa XD). Por eso mismo me cuesta abordarlo en un fic. Pero veremos que se hace. Y si compartes tus ideas seria mejor XD, por lo menos conmigo que ya me dio curiosidad.

Miyu Sayan: Tengo que poner a mis musas a chambear horas extras XD.

Diana86: Hola! Que bueno que te ha gustado, yo sentía que a este fic le faltaba un capitulo de estos XDDD.

luna712: Gracias por la review!

Mikki-chan: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Aun me parece increíble que lo hayas leído todo de corrido Oo. El yaoi esta en otro fic que tengo por ahí XDDD.

Soy_yo: Oo Gracias por el review! El yaoi lo puedes encontrar en otro de mis fics XD.


	53. Y por ultimo

Y por ultimo

Dedicado a todos los que me tuvieron paciencia, y a los que no, también.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Cómo diste con nosotros? - pregunto Gokuh cuando pudo hablar, después de que ella lo soltara del cuello.

- Ese malvado – dijo Anglia, haciendo un puchero y señalando a Vegeta -. Me envió un fax muy feo. Fue muy grosero. Vi el número del remitente y lo investigue.

- ¿Qué decía el fax Vegeta?

- Hmmp.

- ¿Y le pediste permiso a tu mamá?

- ¿Permiso?

Ay por Dios.

- De menos va a pensar que la secuestramos nosotros.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Anglia ¿Puedes hacer el favor de soltarme? - le pregunto Gokuh muy mortificado. Por fin podía pasar la Navidad con las personas más importantes de esta vida y la pasada, no quería que se arruinara por tener el brazo dormido y un accesorio extraño adherido.

Eiri estuvo tentado de hacer una broma, pero se dio cuenta de que Gokuh estaba en realidad incomodo. Además había un asunto más personal a tomar en cuenta. El joven de ojos violeta volteo, sintiéndose incomodo, y vio a varias personas que querían fulminar a quien estaba asfixiando ya sea a su primo consentido, mejor amigo o esposo en una vida pasada.

Se hizo una gran pregunta.

- ¿En donde vine a meterme?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Por qué no lo sueltas? - pregunto Chichi con una forzada sonrisa y tono helado.

- ¿Y esta señora quien es? - preguntó Anglia mirándola de arriba para abajo.

- Yo... ella... es... - comenzó Gokuh, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte -. Es... la madre del maestro Gohan.

Anglia lo apretó aun más y levanto la nariz.

- Pues no es asunto suyo - resopló.

"Mamá". Pensó Gokuh.

- ¿Qué dijiste niña? - preguntó Chichi sin poder creer el tono con que esa mocosa de cabello verde le había respondido.

- Dije que no es asunto suyo lo que yo haga con Gokuh-chan. Y para su información - jalo aire para que todos los presentes la escucharan, le pareció que no podía haber mejor momento -, GOKUH-CHAN ES MI PROMETIDO. YA ESTA DECIDIDO.

El aludido sintió que el piso se abría por debajo de el.

- ¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste niña boba! - gruño Vegeta.

- ¡No te metas en esto Vegeta! Gokuh me quiere a mi ¿verdad?

Gokuh se quedo unos instantes en estado de shock.

- ¿Gokuh-chan?

El joven de cabello alborotado, volteó a mirarla, despacio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y negó con la cabeza.

Por primera vez, después de todas sus indirectas, eso bastó para que a Anglia se le humedecieran los ojos y lo soltara.

- ¿Es que… acaso… te gusta alguien mas?

No pudo evitarlo. De verdad. En cuanto escuchó la pregunta, a pesar de que sabía que todos lo estaban viendo, y esto podría ser una catástrofe privada, no pudo evitarlo.

Miró hacia Eiri.

- Yo… eh…

Vegeta trataba de enviarle un mensaje telepático "No lo hagas, no te atrevas. Todavía puedes disimular".

- Yo... quiero… decir… - miró hacia los demás -. Lo siento... discúlpenme un segundo... - salio del comedor rumbo a la cocina a grandes zancadas.

Allá lo fue a alcanzar Vegeta. Lo encontró sentado en el piso respirando agitadamente dentro de una bolsa de papel.

- Te entiendo... - le dijo.

- (Huff) Gracias... (han)... no pude soportarlo... ¿Puedes creerlo? (hah)...

- De hecho me extraña que no explotaras antes... esto es demasiado hasta para nosotros... con esa esposa tuya mirándote como si quisiera besarte, y ahorcarte al mismo tiempo. Y el hijo que te mira sin poderlo creer. Y el resto esperando una explicación porque no entienden nada... y... y... ¿Tendrás otra bolsa de papel de casualidad?

- Toma...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras los muchachos se quedaban en la cocina, los que no tenían nada que ver en el lío de "¿quién se va a casar con Gokuh esta vez?" comían en silencio.

La escena anterior había sido desconcertante y cada quien sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Anglia parecía a punto de llorar. Eiri miraba preocupado hacia la cocina, esperando que Gokuh estuviera bien, pero sin ir porque sabía que no podía ayudarlo. Chichi masticaba furiosa, y miraba a Anglia como si quisiera ensartarla con el tenedor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Mira... - dijo Gokuh poco después de tirar la bolsa de papel a la basura, haciéndola bolita y anotando canasta.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Vegeta, haciendo lo mismo con su bolsa, solo que sin ver.

- A la abuela se le olvido llevar esto a la mesa.

- Que lastima ¿verdad? ¿Qué es?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Es una vergüenza que una niña se comporte de esa manera - murmuraba Chichi - Pegarse de ese modo a un muchacho, seguirlo, atosigarlo, ponerlo en ridículo enfrente de toda su familia y amigos...

- Tienes razón - le respondió Bulma, dándole por su lado -. No es correcto que una señorita haga ese tipo de cosas. Pero... ¿no es otra la razón por la que estas enojada? ¿Estas celosa?

Chichi bajó el tenedor.

- Tal vez... - suspiró -. Pero no de ella... jamás de una niña como esa... es solo que... - miro hacia la cocina -. Veo que Gokuh... tiene otra oportunidad. Tuvo que dejarme... y ahora tiene otra familia... algún día encontrara a alguien mas... ¿Yo qué voy a hacer? ¿No tenia derecho a ser feliz también?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los padres de Vegeta, se repusieron de la impresión de ver a tanta gente ante la misma mesa, con dos añadidos extraños, al darse cuenta de quienes estaban presentes. Una antigua cliente, la Señora Bulma Briefs. La familia Ocean de la Capital del Sur. Mr. Satán el Campeón del Mundo. Hasta el gobernante de una pequeña ciudad, el gran Ox Satán. Así que en cuanto los ánimos parecieron calmarse, comenzaron a hacer averiguaciones discretas y repartir tarjetas de presentación.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En el suelo de la cocina dos figuras soltaban risitas nerviosas. Al lado de dos charolas de bocadillos llenas y otras tres vacías.

- ¿De que tanto nos estamos riendo Kakarotto?

- Ni idea. Tal vez solo sea lo absurdo de todo.

- ¿De que estemos aquí escondidos mientras nuestras familias pasadas y presentes están cenando a unos metros de distancia?

- Puede ser...

-Apuesto a que a nadie le había pasado antes. Y lo que mas me molesta, es que tu teoría sobre la reencarnación resulto ser cierta...

Gokuh se llevo una tostada con algo sabroso a la boca. Masticó pensativo y después de tragar, preguntó algo que llevaba dos vidas guardándose.

- ¿Por qué nunca me has llamado por mi nombre?

Vegeta hizo una mueca, por lo incomodo de la pregunta.

- Porque como tú querías que te llamara no era tu nombre – gruño tras un largo silencio -. Tu nombre era KAKAROTTO, así te pusieron cuando naciste, punto. Éramos los únicos saiyajin que quedábamos y quería que lo recordaras. En lo que a mi respecta, en la Tierra te pusieron un apodo ridículo.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Sigo pensando que es ridículo...

Gokuh le sonrió.

- ¿Algo mas?

- No.

- Vamos Vegeta, debe haber algo mas.

El joven de cabello en punta se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo soy el único que te llama así ¿entiendes? – conforme hablaba, se iba sintiendo mas incomodo, pero no podía detenerse -. Solo yo... Es privado... es algo que nadie mas entiende y es mi... forma... de... hablar... contigo...

- ¡Awwwwwww! ¡Sabia que me querías!

- ¡Cállate! – Vegeta le metió otra tostada a la boca a la fuerza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Eiri se esforzaba, utilizando todos los recursos a su alcance para hacer que Anglia dejara su aspecto de "se me ha roto mi joven e inocente corazón". Hasta que por fin pudo regresarla a este plano y la convenció de utilizar ese invento salvador que se llama teléfono.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Lo más bizarro es que tus dos intereses están sentados uno al lado del otro.

Gokuh se sonrojó hasta alcanzar el carmesí.

Vegeta rompió en carcajadas. Pero se puso serio de repente, al ver que Kakarotto miraba hacia el suelo sin ver nada en realidad.

- ¿Tu... aun...?

Gokuh asintió.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Ya no puedo. Yo tenía razón – igual que hace algún tiempo, Gokuh intentó hacerse un ovillo -. Algo iba a pasar y ya no podría decirle nada, las cosas no son iguales. Además, ya me dijo que no.

- Eso de que las cosas no son iguales ¿también me incluye a mi?

- ¿Qué?

- No te finjas más tonto de lo que en realidad eres. Sabes de qué estoy hablando.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Si mami... estoy bien... - decía una desganada Anglia por el teléfono -. No. No es lo que tú piensas. Fue mi culpa. En serio. No te preocupes. Aquí esta el profesor Gohan y su mamá. Si quieres te los paso.

Eiri fue inmediatamente a buscar a Gohan, quien casi se ahoga con la comida al enterarse de con quien mas tenia que hablar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Antes... – comenzó Vegeta -. No me dirás que éramos muy buenos compañeros ¿O si? De hecho, a menos que hayas bloqueado esa parte, recordaras lo que te hice pasar...

No se sentía muy orgulloso de eso, ahora que lo pensaba.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente – respondió Gokuh, cortante.

- ¿Entonces? Ahora, desde que nos conocí... reencontramos, creo que nos hemos llevado... mejor ¿o no?

- Es posible.

- ¿Entonces que tienes que decir al respecto?

- ¿Sobre tu y yo? - preguntó Gokuh señalando a uno y a otro alternadamente.

- Pues... ¡SI!

Tras un momento de seria reflexión, Gokuh pudo responderle.

- Vamos mejorando.

Vegeta esperó para que añadiera algo más, pero no sucedió.

- ¿Mejorando? – preguntó, incrédulo.

- Si, mejorando... un poquito...

- ...

- Mejorando un poquito... todo el tiempo.

Era inconcebible semejante respuesta. Vegeta tenia que confirmarlo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Simplemente que vamos mejorando un poco?

- Bueno... no podía ponerse peor...

Silencio incomodo.

- Eso si.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Una vez que lo vio desocupado, Ron se dirigió hacia Eiri. El joven de ojos violetas se las arregló para esquivarlo por toda la casa durante un rato, hasta que se vio acorralado contra un muro.

No fue tan terrible como esperaba, Ron se limitó a hacerle una sutil observación.

- Explícate.

Eiri trató de sonreírle.

- Ron... Has el favor de bajar ese cuchillo para mantequilla, que puede ocurrir un accidente...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Mira Ron - las manos de Eiri temblaban al tomarlo de las muñecas, para empujarlo poco a poco lejos de si, era como mover un tanque -, ya hablé de esto con tu sobrino, me parece que entendió lo que le dije. Además ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Eso es lo que estoy pensando - respondió Ron, alejando las manos como garras del cuerpo de Eiri. Por su sombría expresión, no podía ser nada bueno.

- Por un lado, me duele tanto como a él, el daño en su corazón de pollo – dijo, pensativo -. Podría armar un escándalo aquí mismo y hacer algo para que consiga lo que quiere. Y creeme que si se trata de mi sobrinito, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Eiri miró hacia el comedor. Si comenzaban los gritos, la gente acudiría en tropel antes de que tuviera tiempo de alcanzar la puerta principal.

- Por otro lado – continuó, jugando con el cuchillo de mantequilla, haciendo malabares -, no estoy de acuerdo con su elección. Hay que hacer que se le borre de la cabeza, y si es posible, que también se borre del planeta...

Los ojos violetas del joven parecían un par de platos.

- Entonces... dadas las circunstancias... - mientras Ron continuaba hablando, Eiri se preguntaba en que estaba pensando al ir a esa fiesta, y para donde podía correr.

- Voy a tener que aplicar un correctivo y solucionar el problema que aqueja a mi sobrinito – Ron miró al otro de no muy buena manera y le preguntó - ¿Qué crees que sea bueno comprarle?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Sshh. No grites. Yo se que por muy enfermo de amor que se encuentre uno, solo hay que seguir unos pasos sencillos y todo se arreglara – los enumeró con los dedos -. Ya sabes: desahogate, si lloras hazlo en privado, no te evadas, no te arrastres, no busques sustitutos, mantén la calma y no olvides que la vida continua. A esto tendría que añadir, un buen regalo y un paseo muuuuy, muuuuy largo. Para que se entere de que el mundo es ancho y nunca falta un roto para un descosido o algo así.

- Si Ron, lo que tu digas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Después de su charla con Eiri, Ron encontró a los dos muchachos haciendo seria reflexiones sobre su vida y circunstancias. El alto joven se acercó a su sobrino y lo examinó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Gokuh.

Ron gruño algo, con lo que se incrementó su parecido con un oso acechando a un gato.

- Tengo que hablar un momento con tu amigo – le dijo, tomando a Gokuh de un brazo y sacándolo de un tiron.

Pudo haberse negado, pero tal vez seria algo importante para Ron. Además, siempre podía preguntarle a Vegeta después.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Tengo dos preguntas para ti muchacho. La primera es ¿tu lo sabias? Y la segunda: ¿Qué le regalamos a este pobre indefenso?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Gokuh volteo tras de si. Piccolo descendió lentamente frente a él. Su capa blanca ondeaba en la fría brisa de la noche.

- Yo debería preguntarte eso, Piccolo – el muchacho se rió -. Nunca pensé que te gustaran las fiestas. No eres del tipo gregario.

El alto namek gruño, y evitó su mirada.

- No vine por gusto, mocoso.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Gokuh, extrañado. No se sentía ninguna amenaza cercana, o tal vez estaba demasiado distraído como para haber notado algún ki maligno.

- No se trata de eso.

Piccolo se veía realmente incomodo. Dudó mucho, pero al final, volvió a mirar a Gokuh a los ojos.

- Yo… no te lo había dicho… porque no encontraba la ocasión… pero…

El guerrero volvió a detenerse. Claro, se pueden enfrentar peligros cósmicos de magnitudes catastróficas, pero no se pueden decir unas cuantas palabras a un niño, sin importar cuanto se han repasado antes de venir.

- Oye, puedes decirme lo que sea – lo animó Gokuh con una sonrisa.

Al parecer ese gesto bastó para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, e incluso, corresponder la sonrisa… un poquito.

- Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta – dijo por fin -. Aunque no lo creas, me da gusto que estés aquí.

- Y es bueno estar de regreso.

Fue un gran momento, ambos sintieron que no era necesario añadir nada más. Pudo haberse quedado así, pero Piccolo sabia que aun faltaba algo, y que si no lo hacia en ese momento, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Y por vergonzoso que fuera, tenía que hacerse. Porque Piccolo ya lo había decidido, y si se echaba para atrás, Gokuh nunca lo sabría, pero él si.

- Piensa rápido, enano – dijo, con las manos por encima de la cabeza del muchacho. Hubo un resplandor, y cayó un pequeño objeto, que Gokuh atrapó al vuelo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí afuera? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Ron y Vegeta salieron al patio.

- ¡Hey! ¡Miren lo que me regaló Piccolo!

Lo último que el namek quería eran testigos, así que aprovechó la distracción de Gokuh para esfumarse.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ron al acercarse.

Gokuh sostenía una miniatura de si mismo, hecha en tela. Su fornido tío se dio una palmada en la frente al verlo.

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi? – después miró a Vegeta - ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió a TI?

- Son idénticos – refunfuñó Vegeta, echando un vistazo -. Apuesto que también tiene la cabeza llena de aserrín

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

León y Agatha Ocean, tramaban de qué podían acusar a la familia de su nuera circunstancial.

- ¿Y entonces que posibilidad tenemos de que el muchacho viva con su padre de ahora en adelante y que esa mujer extraña no se le pueda acercar a menos de cien metros? - preguntaba León al padre de Vegeta.

- Nada más cuénteme toda la historia, y le daré una respuesta.

Indiferentes al peligro que corrían, Luna y James estaban muy sentaditos uno al lado del otro, provocando pequeños infartos a la abuela Sara y al Abuelo John.

- ¿Entonces podemos encontrar un modo de que ese miserable abusivo y arrogante niño rico no se les vuelva a acercar a menos de cien metros? - preguntaba la abuela Sara rumiando algo que no tenia idea de que era.

- Va a ser difícil... - les respondió la madre de Vegeta, con los ojos chispeantes, la dificultad era lo que lo hacia interesante -. Son una familia con mucha influencia, pero si encontramos algo lo aprovecharemos...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Al entrar de nuevo encontraron a una horda de conspiradores. No, tal vez no sean tantos, pero si bastante importantes. Vegeta y Gokuh volvieron a ocupar sus asientos y miraron nerviosos a su alrededor. Anglia parecía reflexionar, sentada al lado de Eiri. Y las primas de Gokuh todavía no sabían si intentar una amistad con ella o darle una paliza entre todas.

- Oye Kakarotto, ¿de que nos perdimos?

- No se.

Vegeta observaba a sus padres, quienes parecían tener un par de planes en mente. Por desgracia, los planes no coincidían entre si.

La madre de Vegeta estaba sentada del lado de los padres de Luna. El padre de Vegeta, con los de James. Esas seis personas se miraban de manera terrible desde cada lado de la mesa.

- Creí que ya habían dejado esas tonterías – esa sensación de una vena saltando en su frente comenzaba a hacerse demasiado familiar. No era necesario ser un genio para saber a quien iban a representar y el motivo.

Vegeta había escuchado algo al respecto. Su padres fueron rivales entre si durante mucho tiempo, antes de que, cómo sucede en ciertos casos, se conocieran mejor.

Y seguro, este asunto no podía quedarse solo en el juzgado. Podrían ser algo secos en general, pero el trabajo realmente los apasionaba. Ya podía escuchar la discusión de los términos en casa. Además, estaba la gran pregunta ¿cuál de los dos ganaría? ¿Qué sucedería después? ¿A dónde iría a parar Kakarotto cuando se llegara a la conclusión? ¿A estas alturas alguno de los padres de Vegeta aceptaría un veredicto desfavorable con calma?

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando Gokuh le dio un codazo semejante a los que el le daba para que bajara de su nube.

- Creo que tengo un plan que interfiere con los de ellos.

- ¿Tu tienes un plan?

El joven se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia Majin Boo. Le dijo algo al oído. Tras un rato de cuchicheo, la criatura rosa asintió con la cabeza, y Gokuh murmuro un "gracias".

De regreso a su lugar, el muchacho de cabello alborotado llamo la atención de los invitados golpeando un vaso con una cuchara. Con cuidado al principio, pero al final estuvo a punto de romperlo.

- Ya esta ¿Me escuchan todos? ¡Perfecto!

La familia entera y los gatos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos. Vegeta tenia una gota enorme sobre la cabeza.

- Mi abuelo tiene la costumbre de dar un pequeño discurso en la cena de Navidad. Antes de que lo haga, quiero decir unas cuantas palabras - se aclaró la garganta y comenzó, con su enorme sonrisa, que ya debería ser una marca registrada -. Ninguno de ustedes, sabe lo especiales que son para mí, ni cuanto los quiero. Esta ha sido la mejor cena que cualquiera podría tener, porque toda, absolutamente toda la gente importante para mi esta reunida a la misma mesa.

Sabía que faltaba alguien, pero sintió su presencia muy cerca de la ventana. Al parecer, Piccolo también podía permitirse la curiosidad de vez en cuando.

Vegeta no se movió. Mientras Kakarotto hablaba, estaba seguro de que sintió la energía de Majin Boo elevarse por un segundo. Y no vio, pero podía jurar, que apuntó como por casualidad a todas las copas en la mesa, evitando las de los niños.

- Y solo quiero decirles que les deseo una feliz navidad, y que el próximo año sean tan felices como yo me siento ahora ¡Salud!

No tenia caso extenderse demasiado. Algunos aun con expresión seria e incomoda, tomaron las copas a regañadientes, hicieron un breve brindis, y bebieron un pequeño sorbo.

Y eso fue suficiente. Hubo un momento de confusión. Algunos paladeaban lo que acababan de probar, y otros tomaban otro trago para convencerse del sabor.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la abuela Sara.

- No me recuerda nada – Bulma volvió a paladearlo -. Pero esta bueno.

- Cierto. ¿Me pueden servir un poco más por favor? – preguntó Agatha Ocean, agitando su copa.

Nunca se supo que demonios era. Vegeta no se atrevió a preguntarle a Gokuh ni a Majin Boo. Pero lo que fuera consiguió que todos se relajaran, tan fácil como desatar un nudo hecho en un pañuelo.

Y el resultado variaba dependiendo de cuanto había bebido cada quien. En el caso de quienes se tomaron su copa de golpe, ya podía haber un terremoto que no se darían cuenta.

En cuanto Gokuh volvió a sentarse, su abuelo John tomo la palabra.

- Ahora yo también quiero hacer un brindis - eso fue mas o menos lo que se le entendió, porque quien sabe que le pasaba en la lengua -. Me da gusto que toda la familia este reunida y disfrutando de otra navidad juntos, tradición que hemos mantenido desde hace años. Y soy muy feliz porque que alguien se nos unió para compartir nuestra felicidad. Y sobre todo quiero decirles – en este punto se le quebró la voz, lo que nunca le había pasado en todos estos brindis navideños -, que... los quiero mucho... ustedes son todo para mi...

León Ocean se puso de pie de repente, aunque tambaleándose

- ¿Eso que dijo fue en serio? ¿De verdad le alegra que mi esposa y yo estemos aquí?

Se hizo silencio absoluto.

El abuelo John hipó.

- Pues... tengo que admitir que en este momento, si.

Ni Gokuh se lo esperaba. Y toda la atención se dirigió a esperar la reacción de León Ocean.

El abuelo paterno de Gokuh le hizo honor a su nombre y lanzo un rugido que estremeció los cimientos de la mansión. Inmediatamente después, abrazó con fuerza al abuelo John.

- ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡Pero tiene que entender que se trataba de mi único hijo y el futuro de mi familia!

- ¡Y lo que hice fue por mi pequeñita, y mi nieto! ¡Le pido perdón si lo he ofendido!

- Mmmm, tal vez sea buena idea ir a buscar a Piccolo para ver que puede hacer por esta buena gente – comento Gokuh, pensando que tal vez se le había pasado la mano.

Por su parte, Luna y James estaban de lo más contentos al ver esta inesperada demostración de afecto por parte de sus padres.

- Ya, si no es para tanto – murmuro Agatha Ocean, apurando el resto de su copa.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeellll... – comenzó de repente Titita Sara dándole a todo el mundo un susto de muerte - ... cayaaaaaado duuuun maaaaago tiene un nudoenla puuuunta, un nudoenlapuuuunta...

- ¿Tu abuelita canta a menudo? – pregunto Eiri.

- No – respondió Gokuh.

Ya para esas alturas eran las tantas de la madrugada, y como estaban todos presentes (algunos hasta en sus cinco sentidos) comenzó el reparto de regalos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Los respectivos jefes de familia no sabían que hacer, ya que un regalo a su consuegro no era un plan que les pasara por la cabeza a menudo. A menos que incluyera escorpiones o polvo pica-pica.

- Por favor Señor Ocean - dijo el abuelo John trabajosamente -. Hágame el honor de aceptar (hip) este humilde regalo...

El regalo en cuestión era un abrigo, sospechosamente parecido al que traía puesto el donante cuando llego a la mansión unos días atrás. Gokuh recordaba lo orgulloso que estaba su abuelo de esa prenda, que le quedaba muy bien, pero no era alguien que se metiera en asuntos de los mayores, si quería regalar ese abrigo que le había costado tanto, no iba a detenerlo.

- Usted (hip) disculpe... no me dio tiempo de envolverlo...

- No tiene... porque disculparse... mi estimado Johny ¿Puedo llamarte Johny? Acepte esto por favor... se lo doy con tooooooodo gusto...

Torpemente se quito el grueso reloj de oro que traía en la muñeca izquierda. Un reloj que James le había visto presumir de vez en cuando con algún ejecutivo. Tenia un montón de funciones: calendario, agenda electrónica, decía la hora en el otro lado del planeta, la temperatura del usuario y se sospechaba que hasta la presión y el ritmo cardiaco.

Ni hijo ni nieto querían estar cerca de ellos en cuanto estuvieran sobrios y se dieran cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Anglia le arrojo un paquete a la cabeza a Gokuh. Sonó a vidrio que se rompe, y el muchacho decidió abrirlo después.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Y entonces... ¿Vegeta tiene planeado ser abogado? - pregunto Bulma haciendo la conversación.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Igual que su padre, y su abuelo, y…!- respondió airadamente la madre de Vegeta.

- Ya entendimos, gracias - trató de calmarla Chichi.

- Pero... ¿Están seguros de que ese es su karma? - pregunto Luna, tomando distraídamente unos bocadillos -. Tal vez... si me dejaran leer su mano, podría darles algo más exacto.

Las otras tres se le quedaron mirando en silencio, con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡Ya! ¡Traigan a Anglia para que comience el juego! – dijo Sophie.

- ¿Y para que la quieres? Creí que esto solo iba a quedar entre nosotras... – Bethani señaló a todas las primas reunidas y a la pequeña Pan.

- Para que sea más reñido.

- No quiere venir...

- Díganle que la que gane se queda con mi primo Gokuh... - propuso Phoebe.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Gokuh - Oigan. A mi no me metan en sus parranoias.

- Tu cállate y encargate de la música

- Pero es que… - intentó protestar.

Anglia escuchaba desde unos metros de distancia. Tomó una decisión y se acercó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – le preguntó a Phoebe.

- A Gokuh le ponemos un moño y se lo damos de regalo de Navidad – respondió la chica, con una sonrisa.

La niña de cabello verde miró al "premio".

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Muy bien! – Georgette agitó su puño en el aire -. ¡Primate! ¡Pon la música!

Gokuh, con la misma expresión que si le hubieran pedido que se lanzara desde un puente, se acercó al estero.

- ¿Listas? – preguntó.

- ¡Siiiiiii! – le respondió el coro de niñas.

El muchacho puso la música y comenzó el Juego de las Sillas, al ritmo de Rock DJ.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Me refiero - prosiguió Luna, quien para estas alturas de su vida, ya identificaba las miradas de incredulidad -, a que... lo están condenando a repetir eventos, y repetir y repetir. A nivel cósmico esto es catastrófico. Están encadenando al muchacho a una serie de situaciones que tienden a volver a darse una y otra vez. Tal vez, esto empieza con seguir los pasos de padres y abuelos, después tendrá una vida similar y ¡hasta cometerá los mismo errores! Un día… su alma tomara conciencia de que tal vez no es su vida lo que esta viviendo sino la de alguien mas... que a su vez vivió la de alguien mas, y la de alguien mas...

Las otras tres procuraban no perder el hilo de lo que decía.

- ¿Y que has leído en las manos de Gokuh? Porque me imagino que ya lo hiciste - le pregunto Chichi.

Luna se puso seria y tomó aire antes de responder.

- Lo único que les puedo decir, es que hubo un motivo poderoso para que viniera de nuevo. Seguirá con su avance y su conocimiento - y añadió llena de orgullo -. Estoy muy satisfecha de que me haya elegido como su madre en esta encarnación.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¡YO GANE LA SILLA! ¡YO GANE LA SILLA! - gritaba Anglia.

- ¡TIENES QUE SENTARTE EN ELLA! ¡NO CARGARLA Y CORRER! - gritaba Pan tras ella, seguida por las primas de Gokuh que insistían en seguir las reglas del juego.

Anglia tropezó y cayo con la silla acuestas, el resto de las niñas presentes se le echaron encima.

- ¡LA SILLA! ¡LA SILLA!

- ¡LA TENGO! ¡LA TENGO!

- ¡ES MIA!

- ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡ES MI SILLA!

Por fin Anglia consiguió sentarse en la disputada silla, el problema fue que el resto de las primas de Gokuh se sentaron encima de ella.

- ¡SALVAJESMFFHHH! – o algo así dijo Anglia.

- Mira quien lo dice – le respondió Emy.

- Quizás deberían de bajarse, la jovencita de cabello verde se esta poniendo morada – comentó Dende, quien estuvo viendo el juego con interés. Nunca había visto algo tan curioso.

- Tú déjalas ¿cuál es el problema? – dijo Gokuh.

Todas las niñas sentadas sobre la silla, la cual comienza a crujir bajo el peso, lo miraron.

- ¡A ÉL! – gritó Georgette - ¡GANE QUIEN GANE, A ESTE NIÑO HAY QUE PONERLE UN MOÑO!

Ahora Gokuh, por $64 000 dinos como vas a escapar de todas esas bestias feroces sin utilizar tus poderes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Y lo que deben de hacer, es dejar que su espíritu vuele lejos, que se sienta libre, que sea uno con el cosmos y pueda ver su pasado y su futuro al mismo tiempo, para que pueda comprender por que suceden las cosas... - continuaba Luna, con voz de adivina; y la madre de Vegeta, quien tal vez en sus cinco sentidos nunca la hubiera volteado a ver, la miraba como si fuera el oráculo de Delfos.

- Si, si ¿Y como se hace eso? - pregunto ansiosa.

- ¡SOCORRO! - gritaba Gokuh corriendo por el comedor. Tras el iban la mayoría de las niñas presentes, y tras ellas, Vegeta.

- ¡OIGAN USTEDES! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?

Al pasar al lado de Bulma, notó que ella se le quedaba mirando. Se detuvo, devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad, y se quedo completamente inmóvil un momento. Se dio cuenta que estaba demostrando interés por alguien que desde hacia una vida había declarado despreciar con todas sus fuerzas. Que estaba probando, ante los demás y muy especialmente ante ella que en realidad no lo odiaba tanto como proclamaba, es mas, que lo consideraba un amigo, su mejor amigo. Y como extra, estaba haciendo el ridículo, corriendo detrás de un grupo de brujas adolescentes.

Por fin, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- ¡BAH! - y siguió tras las niñas - ¡DETENGANSE! ¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHARON?

Bulma sonrió.

Anglia tacleó a Gokuh por detrás, de una manera que le hubiera causado envidia a cualquier jugador de la NFL y antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos, lo jalo del cuello de la camiseta y...

¡¡¡SMUACK!!!

Gokuh se quedó paralizado. El mundo se quedó paralizado.

- ¡ESCUCHAME! - dijo Anglia en voz lo bastante alta para que se enteraran hasta del otro lado del mundo - ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGAS! ¡VOY A SEGUIR HACIENDO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO! ¡Y VERAS QUE ALGUN DIA TE VAS A ENAMORAR DE MI TANTO COMO YO DE TI! ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?

- Este... creo que si... ("socorro")

- ¡QUE ESA BRUJA DE CABELLO VERDE LE QUITE SUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A NUESTRO PRIMITO!

Una tropa completa de brujas adolescentes enfurecidas se lanzó contra las dos figuras tiradas en el piso.

- ¡AYAYAYAYAY! ¡NO! ¡A MI NO! ¡VEAN A QUIEN LE PEGAN! ¡AUXILIO! ¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mientras Vegeta veía como podía ayudarlo, estaba seguro de que escuchó a alguien riéndose afuera.

Ron y Eiri ya habían pasado de sugerencias para regalos a dar cuenta de las bebidas que todavía restaban por ahí, y para esas alturas ya estaban cantando. James y el padre de Vegeta iban a unírseles en el coro. Los abuelos y las abuelas se disculpaban por millonésima vez, por algún insulto real o imaginario. Luna parecía propagar una nueva religión entre las mujeres presentes. Mr. Satán ya no sabía si le hablaba a alguien o lo estaba haciendo solo (probablemente esto ultimo). Dende y Gohan vigilaban al maestro Roshi de que no fuera aprovechar la pelea entre las niñas. Entre semejante confusión, cualquiera puede hacer una huida de modo casi mágico sin que parezca sospechosa. Nadie se dio cuenta de cuando, de entre el montón de chicas, Gokuh simplemente desapareció.

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? - le gruño a Piccolo. Este no se había movido de la ventana, por lo que vio todo.

- Solo digamos que ya no me arrepiento de haber venido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Por fin. Se que hay a quienes ya hasta se les olvidó el fic, pero me decidí a terminarlo y aquí está. (¡Viva yo!)

Shadir: Un abrazo y un beso, querida E. H. El problema de las navidades aglomeradas es que luego no se sabe que hacer con tantos personajes.

Zephyr hb: Ya estuvo la confesión... bueno, más o menos XD.

Lau_virgo: Siempre no supe cual era tu correo T_T. Aca andamos, muy apurados, de todas maneras no me iba a dar tiempo del otro fic. Espero ya zafarme de algunos asuntillos (cof, cof, escuela, cof).

zOnii: No solo es otro capitulo, si no el capitulo final. Gracias por la review.

Enzi: Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me encanta leer cuando desmenuzas cada capitulo XD. Estaría bueno un concurso de fanart con esas imágenes que propones XDDDD. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado, ninguno de los dos podía regresar con sus familias… la verdad es que no quería que lo hicieran XDDDD.

Runliney: Diablesa! Muchos besos! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Mikki-chan: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos XDDD, respondo un poco tarde T_T.

Seihi: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y siento tanta extensión (me gusta echar mucho rollo, no lo puedo evitar). Pero ya no se pudo el yaoi T_T. Y hay quienes me pudieron haber matado si metía el yaoi.

Míakat: Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos a Ecuador. Si tengo ganas de la continuación XDDD.

DRINY: Mi nena! Y no he sabido nada de ti! ¿Cómo estas? Muchos besos y abrazos de parte de tu mami.

itziwitzi: Gracias por tu review. La lucha se hace.

Dark_princess: Gracias por tu review!

sakura-chan.009: Pues la actualización no fue tan pronta, pero al menos ya puedo decir que lo termine XD.

Linne Malfoy Felton: Muchas gracias por tu review! Perdón por la tardanza T_T

Ciel: Aquí esta la conclusión, espero que te guste.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Para los que tienen curiosidad, les adelanto que:

Gokuh si se casa con Anglia a final de cuentas (y sus primas la odian para el resto de su vida).

Vegeta termina enlistándose en el ejercito y al llegar a oficial se vuelve tan déspota que sus propios hombres lo liquidan con un tiro por la espalda.

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, podria ser.


End file.
